La Pomme tendue par le Serpent
by Arwengeld
Summary: Vingt minutes après le départ de ses enfants pour Poudlard dix neuf-ans après la victoire d'Harry, Ron va perdre tous ses repères à cause d'une confession choquante de la part d'Hermione. Le Gryffondor s'effondre sous le poids de son chagrin mais le Destin va donner une nouvelle opportunité à Ron sous la forme d'une pomme tendue par un Serpent ou plutôt une Serpentarde.
1. Introduction

_Introduction :_

Tout d'abord, je précise que l'œuvre d'Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent exclusivement à JK Rowling. Seuls les personnages, lieux, situations ou inventions necessaires à cette fictions sont à moi.

Bonjour, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mon autre histoire _Au-delà des Apparences_, vous pouvez lire celle-ci sans soucis car elles ne sont pas liées entre elles, même si, je reprend certains détails dont les origines mongoles de Pansy totalement fictives. Pansy est un personnage plutôt détesté mais en même temps, elle peut être une source narrative inépuisable car JK Rowling ne donne pas beaucoup d'informations sur elle ce qui permet donc de lui prêter de nombreuses histoires ou attitudes. Ici, elle n'est pas associée en pairing avec Georges mais Ron Weasley.

Il y a beaucoup d'histoire en anglais mais aussi quelques unes en Français sur le _Marriage Law_ (La Loi du Mariage) où des sorciers de tous bords se retrouvent contraints de se marier contre leur volonté juste après la Guerre à cause des grandes pertes subies par la population sorcière. Donc c'est un thème récurrent et je ne copie personne en donnant ma propre version du _Marriage Law_. Toutefois, dans cette histoire la loi est promulguée vingt ans après la victoire de Harry contre Voldemort.

Encore merci à tous ceux qui auront pris la peine de lire et surtout Bonne Lecture !

Ps : J'ai modifié certaines dates pour coller à mon histoire et réparer certaine de mes erreurs. Ainsi, Ron n'a pas trente-huit ans mais trente-sept le fameux 1er septembre 2017 puisque l'action a lieu dix-neuf ans après la bataille à Poudlard le 2 mai 1998.

* * *

Voici un petit récapitulatif chronologique de mon histoire pour Ron:

- Bataille à Poudlard le 2 mai 1998. (comme dans le livre)

Dans cette fiction:

- Mariage Ron et Hermione durant l'été 1998

- Naissance de Rose en 2000.

- Naissance d'Hugo en 2001.

- 1er septembre 2017 rentrée des enfants Potter et Weasley dix neuf ans plus tard

mais aussi accident de voiture dans cette fiction.

- 20 décembre 2017 Rencontre entre Ron et Pansy

- 1er mars 2018 Anniversaire de Ron- Confrontation entre Pansy et Hermione

- 5 mars 2018 réception du faire-part de mariage par Ron puis arrivée de Pansy chez lui le soir pour l'aider durant sa cuite.

- 6 mars 2018 journée chez les Weasley puis soirée à Madrid.

- 5 avril 2018 Procès de Toorj contre Pansy

- 24 avril 2018 Séparation officielle des conjoints Adiriig et audition de Pansy face au Magenmagot anglais puis le verdict.

- 25 avril 2018: Mariage d'Hermione et Roger

Si cela peut vous intéresser, j'ajournerai progressivement la chronologie au fil des parties,

Suite à la demande d'un(e) lecteur(trice) je commencerai plus tard une chronologie plus complète (pour les raisons de l'intrigue, je ne peux pas anticiper certains détails mais voici : ceux déjà établis)

* * *

- 1er au 5 juin 1998: Session des Aspics pour tous les élèves de septième année désirant passer leurs examens malgré les événements vécus le mois précédent.

- 7 juin 1998: Arrestation de Pansy par les aurors et emprisonnement de l'adolescente à Azkaban.

- juin 1998: chasse aux Mangemorts survivants mais aussi de simple sympathisants de Voldemort ou encore des Serpentards pour les interroger un par un.

-1er juillet 1998: Procès expéditif de Pansy puis expulsion en Mongolie le jour-meme.

- 4 juillet 1998: Rencontre entre Pansy et Odval

- 14 février 2005 Mariage de Toorj et Pansy

- juin 2006 retour de Pansy en Mongolie pour faire suivre sa grossesse.

- 31 décembre 2006 Naissance de Nansal et Toorjii

- octobre 2007 Naissance de Severus

- Février 2014 1ère séparation de Pansy et Toorj

- 21 avril 2014 Naissance de Kushi.

* * *

Colonne sonore : (vous pouvez choisir vos propres morceaux et meme me les proposer s'ils vous semblent plys adaptés), j'ai mis les liens des vidéos de you tube(faites par d'autres personnes) sur twitter mais vous pouvez toujours les trouver par vous-meme sur le site :)

- Chapitre 1 : _L'amore che non c'è_ de Gigi D'Alessio (L'amour inexistant ou absent en français correct ou encore l'Amour qu'il n'y a pas)En fait dans la chanson, le chanteur parle avec sa copine de leur relation de plus en défaillante en raison de la fin 'des sentiments amoureux de la jeune femme. Il lui dit qu'il a fini par comprendre qu'elle n'est plus amoureuse de lui et reste en sa compagnie mais agit par habitude et tente de cacher l'absence d'amour à son é chanson me fait penser à Hermione et Ron quand elle lui avoue ne plus supporter leur vie.

- Chapitre 2: _Non c'è vita da buttare_ de Gigi d'Alessio: Aucune vie n'est à jeter. Dans la chanson, il est dit qu'il ne faut pas ruiner sa vie avec l'alcool ou autre, ni jouer avec le feu notamment en conduisant sa voiture en état d'ivresse. Or, Ron a trop bu et songe à faire une betise à cause de ça avant de tomber du balai.

- Chapitre 37: _Aspettavo Te_ de Gigi D'Alessio Je t'attendais toi. Dans la chanson le chanteur affirme avoir attendu toute sa vie une femme comme celle qu'il vient de rencontrer. Dans la fiction, Pansy chante cette chanson durant le trajet en voiture avec Ron pour aller à l'agence immobilière.

- Chapitre 38: _The way you look tonight_ de Michael Buble : Ce à quoi tu ressemble ce soir. Gregory Goyle la diffuse au moment où Pansy parée pour se rendre au mariage descend l'escalier sous le regard ébloui de Ron son cavalier.

- Chapitre 44:_ Il primo amore non si scordai mai _de Gigi d'Alessio: Le premier amour ne s'oublie jamais. Ici Pansy a peur de se lier à Ron à cause de la force du lien entre lui et Hermione son premier amour.


	2. Chapter 1 dix-neuf ans plus tard

**_L'action se passe à la fin du 7eme livre tout juste après le départ des enfants du Trio d'Or pour Poudlard le 1er septembre 2017. _**

Harry proposa à sa femme Ginny et leur fille de prendre un second petit-déjeuner dans un café cossu du Londres Moldu avant d'inviter son beau-frère ainsi que sa belle-sœur à les suivre. Hermione tiqua en affirmant devoir se rendre à son bureau d'ici une vingtaine de minutes mais elle finit par accepter pour ne pas froisser Ginny dépitée par l'espacement de leurs diners de famille.

Ensuite, Hermione retint un soupir en songeant à la platitude sa vie même si elle aimait ses deux enfants devenus de jeunes adolescents qui ne vivaient plus à la maison pendant plusieurs mois et finiraient par quitter définitivement le nid familial bientôt. Lors de leur permanence à Poudlard, Hermione se retrouvait seule avec Ron gentil mais extrêmement fade tout en s'inquiétant de son futur auprès de cet homme devenu un étranger à ses yeux.

Un pli amer se forma aux coins de la bouche d'Hermione en songeant à son aveuglement lors de sa jeunesse. En effet, la Miss-je-sais-tout s'était entichée de Ronald et finit par tenter de fermer les yeux sur ses défauts ou leurs différences au moment où ils formèrent enfin un couple après tant d'années d'attente. La jeune femme ne voulut d'ailleurs pas attendre longtemps pour se marier et l'entraina à Las-Vegas deux mois après la victoire contre Voldemort avant de le convaincre de se marier tout de suite même s'il ne connaissait rien au rite moldu. Ensuite, Hermione lui avait promis de se marier devant un prêtre sorcier à la fin de leurs études.

En septembre 1998, elle était retournée à Poudlard pour passer ses aspics mais pas Ron qui avait obtenu comme Harry le privilège de pouvoir entrer directement dans une école d'Aurors en raison de leurs actions héroïques. Hermione ravie encourageait son mari de son mieux par de nombreux conseils dans ses lettres mais avait fini par déchanter lors de son retour au Terrier pour Noël après avoir appris la démission de Ron.

Pire encore, Ron n'entendait pas reprendre ses études pour obtenir ses Aspics mais travailler à la boutique de Georges. La jeune femme déçue s'était entêtée à inciter son mari à changer d'idées, néanmoins, il aspirait seulement à une vie tranquille et non combattre de nouveau. Elle fut donc contrainte d'accepter la situation puis retourna à Poudlard à la fin des vacances.

Après avoir brillamment obtenu ses Aspics en juin 1999, Hermione avait proposé à Ron de quitter le Terrier afin d'obtenir un peu d'intimité en s'installant à Londres. Son mari s'était aussitôt mis à chercher un logement puis les jeunes gens purent s'installer dans leur petit nid d'amour grâce à la fiche de paye de Ron. Ensuite, il voulut organiser leur mariage sorcier mais Hermione repoussa l'échéance afin d'économiser l'argent nécessaire pour la fête.

Toutefois, les jeunes gens avaient fini par renvoyer la cérémonie à une date indéfinie après la naissance de Rose en 2000. Ensuite, Hermione finit par se diplômer comme avocate et s'était vue attribuer un emploi au département de la protection des Créatures Magiques. Le salaire d'un employé du ministère n'était pas mirobolant, néanmoins, le couple parvint à joindre les deux bouts grâce à celui de Ron. Enfin, la présence de Molly leur permit d'économiser l'argent pour la baby-sitter.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione dépitée finit par se confesser à elle-même sa déception face à son mariage désastreux et s'efforça de ne pas relever les défauts de Ron de plus en plus intolérables à ses yeux. Elle n'osa cependant pas lui proposer de divorcer après avoir constaté sa seconde grossesse puis mit au monde Hugo en 2001. Ensuite, Molly demanda à Hermione si elle comptait enfin régulariser sa situation familiale grâce à une union devant un prêtre sorcier mais sa belle-fille rétorqua être déjà mariée légalement et ne pas se ruiner en fanfreluches ou victuailles pour nourrir toute la parenté Weasley. Molly vexée proposa aussitôt d'organiser le mariage à ses frais néanmoins, elle reçut un refus extrêmement sec car Hermione refusait de se faire conduire à l'autel par un autre homme que son père malheureusement toujours amnésique.

Ensuite, Hermione livide apprit le décès de ses parents dans un accident de voiture en Australie. La jeune femme n'était jamais parvenue à raviver leur mémoire mais l'office d'état civil moldu conservait toujours les documents attestant sa filiation avec eux puis un notaire se chargea de la succession. Ron tenta de la consoler de son mieux, néanmoins, la jeune femme resta inconsolable et se plongea dans son travail pour tenter de pallier sa douleur. Enfin, elle commença à gravir les échelons et voulut déménager avant d'acheter une superbe maison dans l'un des quartiers les plus huppés du Londres moldu malgré les protestations de Ron paniqué par les énormes mensualités à payer pendant trente ans. Toutefois, Hermione affirma pouvoir la payer en une seule fois avant d'investir son héritage dans l'achat de la demeure. Elle se mit ensuite à rabaisser son mari devant leurs amis ou familiers sans se soucier de la consternation générale.

Les Weasley notèrent également avec inquiétude les nombreuses absences de la jeune femme aux repas de famille les années suivantes. Elle se laissait accaparer par son travail de plus en plus prenant sans se soucier de la solitude de Ron qui se tourna donc de plus en plus vers ses enfants avant de se retrouver seul le soir après leur départ pour Poudlard quelques années plus tard.

Ron tenta cependant de charmer de nouveau sa femme à plusieurs reprises en s'intéressant à ses centres d'intérêts ou encore grâce à de nombreux diners, bouquets de fleurs ainsi que des cadeaux, néanmoins, les moments de passions ravivés par ces choses finirent par se raréfier au fil des années. Au bout d'un moment, Ron passa donc de plus en plus de temps au pub avec ses amis sorciers tout en sirotant de nombreuses pintes de bière puis ses vêtements s'élargirent afin de s'adapter à son ventre légèrement bedonnant.

Depuis les dernières vacances d'été, Ron honteux avait cependant fini par tenter de se mettre au régime après les remarques d'Hermione sur son bidon disgracieux lors de leur séjour à la station balnéaire de Brighton. Ensuite sa femme s'était plainte de son manque de connaissance du monde moldu puis il s'était décidé à passer son permis dans l'espoir de regagner ses faveurs. Aussi, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait utilisé sa baguette afin de convaincre l'inspecteur de lui donner son permis malgré sa petite erreur lors de l'examen hier soit la veille du départ des enfants à Poudlard ce matin.

A présent, il entendait reconquérir sa femme grâce à sa première voiture sans se douter des pensées d'Hermione sur leur vie insipide ou encore sa peur de mourir à ses cotés sans avoir connu une vie satisfaisante... Il lui ouvrit donc galamment la portière avant de l'emmener ainsi que sa sœur, Harry et leur fille dans un grand café moldu. Si Ginny favorablement impressionnée le complimenta pour son aisance à manier cet engin métallique moldu, Hermione agacée rétorqua n'y voir rien d0'extraordinaire car les moldus conduisaient des véhicules tous les jours.

Une fois parvenue au local, Hermione prit rapidement son expresso tout en conservant un œil sur sa montre avant d'affirmer devoir partir moins de cinq minutes après leur arrivée. Ginny protesta mais ne put la retenir puis Ron insista pour accompagner sa femme au travail.

« _ Son épouse contrariée finit par accepter et s'assit lourdement sur le siège tout en observant Ron qui tenta d'engager la conversation :

- A quelle heure tu rentres ?

- Je ne sais pas, nous avons beaucoup de travail donc ne m'attends pas. Répondit précipitamment Hermione.

- Mais c'est le premier soir où nous pouvons enfin retrouver un peu d'intimité puisque les enfants sont partis pour Poudlard. Reste avec moi ce soir, j'ai réservé une table au meilleur restaurant de la ville pour nous deux ! Protesta Ron tout en caressant sa main.

- Concentre-toi sur la route ! Rétorqua Hermione agacée par le contact de son mari avant de repousser brutalement sa main.

- Pourquoi tu es aussi agressive à mon égard ? Interrogea Ron.

- Je suis fatiguée de tout ça. Confessa Hermione dans un lapsus.

- De quoi tu veux parler ? Demanda Ron paniqué.

- Tu es gentil mais nous n'avons plus rien en commun maintenant que nos enfants sont grands et quitteront bientôt la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Hermione, nous sommes mari et femme !

- Ron, nous nous sommes mariés à Las Vegas mais n'avons jamais fait ratifier notre mariage en Angleterre que ce soit à l'office d'état-civil moldu ou le Ministère de la Magie. Aussi, nous ne sommes pas légalement mariés. Expliqua doucement Hermione.

- Tu mens !

- Ron, je ne le savais pas non plus mais hier en discutant avec une collègue du département de l'état-civil, j'ai appris que notre mariage n'était pas considéré légal._ »

Ron profondément choqué refusa d'y croire mais Hermione confirma l'invalidité de leur union et ne put s'empêcher d'en remercier le Ciel ou Merlin pour les sorciers. En revanche, son mari vit s'écrouler toutes ses convictions depuis bientôt vingt ans avant de laisser une larme couler sur sa joue. Il tenta de se ressaisir et proposa à Hermione de se marier pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme confessa se sentir incapable de l'épouser de nouveau car ses sentiments amoureux envers lui s'étaient s'estompés. Aussi, elle désirait saisir cette seconde opportunité offerte par la vie au lieu de rester avec lui seulement par dépit ou devoir conjugal. Ron blessé rétorqua n'avoir jamais songé à elle comme une épouse par dépit, néanmoins, Hermione s'excusa pour tout et lui demanda de la laisser reprendre sa liberté.

Son mari ou plutôt compagnon refusa de la quitter puis affirma l'aimer comme au premier jour de leur rencontre à Poudlard, cependant, Hermione soupira avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ C'est ça le problème Ron : tu m'aimes comme un enfant ou un adolescent mais non un homme.

- Comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareille : j'ai tout fait pour te rendre heureuse, travaillé de mon mieux pour nourrir notre famille et te désire toujours même si tu me repousses le soir depuis plus de deux ans. Répliqua Ron.

- Je suis désolée mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de simuler. Confessa honteusement Hermione.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus ou peut-être même ne m'as-tu jamais aimé. Résuma sobrement Ron.

- Non Ron, je t'ai aimé seulement les années ont passé et nous avons changé puis nos différends ont fini par nous séparer.

- C'est toi qui le dis. Protesta-t-il.

- Ron, tu fais de ton mieux mais tes présents ne sont jamais ceux que je souhaite. Parfois, tu m'as accompagné à des conférences néanmoins, tu t'endormais toujours au bout de deux minutes. Enfin, tu fais semblant de m'écouter mais tu ne comprends rien aux livres qui me passionnent. Tu ne me connais plus vraiment car je suis devenue une adulte très différente de l'adolescente connue à Poudlard.

- Je ne suis pas un intellectuel mais j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas et je ferai tout pour modifier mon attitude. Supplia-t-il.

- Non Ron je t'en prie laisse-moi vivre ma vie car nos enfants sont grands maintenant. A présent, je souhaite rencontrer quelqu'un capable de partager mes passions durant la seconde partie de ma vie au lieu de m'enliser auprès de toi.

- Non Hermione, je t'en prie…

- Ron Attention !_ »

**_Note de l'auteur : _**

**_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et si vous avez des critiques, n'hésitez pas car c'est toujours constructif. En ce qui concerne Las Vegas, le mariage célébré là-bas n'est pas toujours reconnus par les pays des étrangers. En effet, si un ressortissant français ou autre seulement de passage à Las Vegas, se marie là-bas sans avoir d'abord effectué des démarches au consulat, son mariage risque de ne pas être ratifié et donc sera déclaré invalide. _**

**_Dans cette histoire, j'ai utilisé cet escamotage pour pouvoir annuler les noces de Ron et Hermione car je ne suis pas certaine que le divorce existe chez les sorciers. En revanche, un mariage moldu entre eux, ne me semble pas légalement reconnu par le ministère de la Magie. _**

**_Comment trouvez-vous les personnages : Hermione a-t-elle raison de vouloir partir après sa découverte qui semble la libérer de toute obligation ou devrait-elle rester auprès de Ron ? _**


	3. Chapter 2 Un dur réveil

Un bip insistant fit grogner Ron dans son sommeil puis il tenta de se tourner mais ne parvint pas à bouger. Le Gryffondor tenta aussitôt d'ouvrir les yeux néanmoins, il se sentit écrasé par une force invisible et commença à paniquer face à sa faiblesse inexpliquée. Ron voulut parler mais seul un gargouillis indistinct sortit de sa bouche.

Devant son agitation, Molly Weasley se releva de sa chaise en remerciant Merlin pour le réveil de son fils puis saisit sa main afin de le rassurer de son mieux. Arthur les rejoignit tout en s'efforçant de dissimuler ses larmes puisqu'un homme n'était jamais censé pleurer. Toutefois, il finit par les laisser couler, ce qui lui permit de se détendre un peu après les trois jours de veille dans cette chambre.

Ensuite, Arthur songea au décès de Fred et remercia Merlin pour la survie de Ron car il n'aurait pas supporté la perte d'un autre enfant. Le sorcier s'approcha du malade et lui prit la main avant de lui assurer qu'il recouvrirait sa voix d'ici peu.

Ron rassuré émit cependant un gargouillis dans l'espoir de faire comprendre à ses parents son interrogation sur son état ou la raison de sa présence chez eux. Molly inquiète l'observa un instant mais Arthur finit par comprendre et décida de tout révéler à son fils :

« - Nous sommes à Sainte-Mangouste car tu as eu un accident de voiture.

- … her…

- Hermione va bien, elle a seulement souffert de légères contusions et est déjà retournée à son travail. Répondit Molly tout en s'efforçant de dissimuler une note d'hostilité dans sa voix.

- Pour l'instant repose-toi Ron, nous parlerons du reste plus tard. Intervint Arthur gêné. »

Ron était encore sous l'effet des médicaments et finit par se rendormir sans parvenir à s'interroger d'avantage sur l'absence d'Hermione. En revanche ses parents lancèrent un sort afin de pouvoir parler entre eux sans le réveiller puis s'indignèrent de l'attitude de leur belle-fille prête à condamner Ron au point de ne pas venir le voir à l'hôpital malgré les reproches d'Harry ou encore Ginny.

Le lendemain Ron parvint à ouvrir les yeux et recouvrit également l'usage de la parole grâce aux soins des médecins sorciers. Il demanda aussitôt des nouvelles d'Hermione mais sa mère gênée affirma qu'elle était encore en train de travailler avant de changer de sujet en lui annonçant la visite de Rose et Hugo grâce à une permission spéciale octroyée par le nouveau directeur de Poudlard.

Ron attendit donc impatiemment la visite de ses enfants puis les rassura de son mieux sur sa santé après avoir noté les yeux humides de sa fille. Cette dernière tenta de dissimuler sa tristesse mais finit par lui reprocher sa bêtise ou encore le départ de sa mère. Le sorcier abasourdi interrogea aussitôt son enfant sur ses propos néanmoins Rose refusa de répondre puis Hugo ordonna gentiment à ses familiers de ne pas raconter de mensonges pour tenter de protéger son père.

« _ Il finit par soupirer devant le silence de ses grands-parents et décida d'annoncer lui-même la décision de sa mère :

- Maman a décidé de te quitter après l'accident.

- Nous étions en train de discuter dans la voiture et elle m'a annoncé que nous n'étions pas légalement mariés. Se souvint Ron.

- Durant votre conversation tu n'as pas prêté attention à la route et… Intervint Rose.

- Et tu as heurté deux cyclistes de plein fouet. Termina Hugo.

- Des quoi ? Demanda Molly.

- Des moldus sur un véhicule à deux roues. Spécifia Arthur.

- Merlin, je n'ai rien vu : est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Demanda aussitôt Ron inquiet.

- Fort heureusement, les deux moldus ne sont pas gravement blessés même si l'un d'eux devra porter une attelle à la cheville pendant au moins deux semaines. Le rassura son fils.

- Merlin soit loué ! Et votre mère comment va-t-elle ?

- Maman n'a que quelques contusions et a donc déjà repris son travail.

- Je veux la voir : nous devons parler afin de tout mettre à plat puis nous nous marierons pour de bon cette fois-ci.

- Papa, Maman ne veut plus entendre parler de toi. Déclara simplement Rose.

- Elle est furieuse contre toi non seulement pour l'incident mais aussi le fait que tu conduisais sans assurance.

- Une assurance ? Demanda bêtement Ron.

- Oui les conducteurs moldus payent une assurance auto afin d'être couverts en cas d'incidents ou autres.

- Je n'y ai pas songé car ma baguette me semblait suffisante pour éviter les incidents révéla Ron penaud.

- Papa tu es incorrigible. Soupira Rose._ »

Dans un lapsus, Hugo affirma comprendre la lassitude de sa mère après l'énième bêtise de leur père tout juste capable de boire, manger ou parler de quidditch. Sa sœur horrifiée lui interdit de parler ainsi mais Hugo lui rappela l'incident ainsi que la loi moldue sur le délit de rouler sans assurance. Il expliqua ensuite à Ron les conséquences de son geste car ce délit était passible d'une amende et d'une peine de prison sans compter l'argent réclamé par les victimes au cours de son futur procès.

Ron agité refusa d'aller en prison mais ses parents nièrent aussitôt cette possibilité puisque le Ministère de la Magie réglerait probablement cette histoire. Toutefois, Hugo incita son père à affronter les conséquences de ses gestes au lieu de refugier dans la magie pour résoudre tous ses problèmes. Ron honteux baissa aussitôt la tète car il ne désirait absolument pas affronter la justice moldue, ni finir en prison.

Ensuite, il dut saluer ses enfants contraints de rentrer à Poudlard mais s'inquiéta face au regard désapprobateur de son fils. Toutefois, le Sorcier n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce fait car il reçut enfin la visite d'Hermione. Le cœur battant, Ron lui sourit faiblement, néanmoins, l'attitude hostile de la jeune femme l'incita à modérer ses propos.

« _ Hermione l'observa et soupira avant de prendre la parole :

- Non seulement tu roules sans assurance mais en plus tu as jeté un sort d'oubliette à ton examinateur pour qu'il t'accorde ton permis malgré ta faute.

- Mais comment…

- Harry ne peut rien me cacher contrairement à toi Ronald Billius Weasley ! Comment as-tu pu agir ainsi alors que mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture ? Mais peut-être que le conducteur du véhicule mystérieusement disparu était également un sorcier dans ton genre prêt à prendre la fuite grâce à sa magie ? Hurla Hermione furieuse.

- Hermione, arrête je suis vraiment désolé pour ma bêtise mais les victimes sont vivantes et ne subiront aucun traumatisme permanent. Enfin, je ne fuirai pas les conséquences de mes actes.

- Mais j'y compte bien, tu vas devoir affronter les conséquences de tes erreurs et la magie ne te servira à rien cette fois-ci. Affirma Hermione.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- L'assurance du couple moldu va porter plainte contre toi puis tu devras affronter un procès. Au mieux tu t'en tireras avec une simple amende et une peine de prison avec sursis, au pire tu purgeras ta peine dans un pénitencier moldu. Résuma sobrement Hermione.

- Hermione, je suis certain qu'on peut s'arranger autrement : le Ministère…

- Kingsley ne t'aidera pas cette fois-ci car de plus en plus de sorciers d'origine moldue se plaignent des traitements de faveurs réservés aux Sang-Purs quand il s'agit d'affronter les conséquences de leurs actes dans le monde moldu.

- Hermione je ne suis pas un Serpentard imbu de mes origines, j'ai simplement fait une bêtise. Implora Ron.

- Ca suffit, je ne veux plus t'entendre : apparemment tu pourras sortir d'ici une semaine donc je ferai envoyer toutes tes affaires chez tes parents.

- Mais Hermione…

- J'en ai assez de réparer tes bêtises et puis il est temps pour nous de reprendre nos vies en main au lieu de continuer à s'enliser dans notre vie misérable. Adieu Ron. Siffla Hermione avant de sortir sans se soucier de l'accablement de son ancien compagnon._»

Après son départ, Ron sentit son cœur se rigidifier et vécut dans un brouillard les jours suivants. Il répéta machinalement les gestes demandés par les médecins mais ses pensées étaient toutes concentrées sur la perte de son seul amour. Il finit par se retrouver dans sa chambre d'adolescent au Terrier à trente-sept ans et ne sortit plus de son lit durant des jours.

Toutefois, Harry finit par le saisir avant de le forcer à se laver, se vêtir et se nourrir avant son entrevue avec un avocat moldu choisi par ses soins. Ron se présenta au rendez-vous avec lui mais ne s'intéressa pas aux propos des deux hommes puis continua de vivre dans ses illusions sans noter l'agitation autour de lui. En effet, Kingsley le Ministre de la Magie ne put rien faire pour lui éviter le tribunal londonien en raison des manifestations organisées par les sorciers aucunement doté de sang sorcier afin d'obtenir le droit à une justice équitable au lieu de voir encore une fois un Sang Pur échapper aux conséquences de ses actes dans le monde des moldus.

Ron finit donc par devoir se présenter au palais de justice moldue où sa gaucherie ainsi que sa méconnaissance de ce monde si différent du sien, le firent passer pour un handicapé mental aux yeux de la Cour. Le juge finit donc par le condamner à la suspension de son permis, une amende de plusieurs milliers de livres pour délit de conduite sans assurance, au versement de 50000 livres pour ses victimes mais aussi trois ans de prison avec sursis.

Le sorcier livide crut finir ses jours dans une cellule d'Azkaban mais Harry le rassura en lui expliquant patiemment la signification du terme sursis. Ensuite, Ron put sortir du tribunal et retourna chez ses parents avant de parler avec Bill de sa situation financière. Son frère gêné lui avoua qu'Hermione avait déjà récupéré tous ses avoirs dans leur coffre commun puis son cadet apprit le montant de son coffre qui s'élevait à 4000 gallions seulement.

Afin de le rassurer, Georges affirma payer les deux amendes mais Ron refusa aussitôt puis estima devoir contracter un prêt auprès de Gringott. Bill tenta de le convaincre d'accepter la proposition de son frère mais leur cadet s'entêta. Le lendemain, il se présenta donc à la banque où un employé lui accorda un prêt après avoir soigneusement étudié son bulletin de salaire. Ron put ainsi convertir les gallions obtenus en Livres avant de régler l'amende du tribunal mais aussi les dommages et intérêts obtenus par les victimes.

Il crut ensuite pouvoir renouer le dialogue avec Hermione maintenant qu'il avait payé sa dette à la justice mais son ex compagne refusa de reprendre leur relation ou même de l'écouter sans se soucier de la colère de Ginny, ni la tristesse d'Harry face au déchirement de ses deux amis. Enfin, Ron n'était pas au bout de ses peines car de nombreux articles en sa défaveur commencèrent à fleurir sur la Gazette du Sorcier ou encore d'autres journaux.

Il tenta de se défendre mais la campagne virulente menée par Rita Skeeter prit tellement d'ampleur qu'il se mit à travailler exclusivement dans l'arrière-boutique de son frère afin de ne pas faire péricliter l'affaire à cause de sa présence. Ensuite, Ron crut toucher le fond après avoir appris la liaison d'Hermione avec l'auror Roger Davies et pire encore la présentation de ce type aux enfants lors de leur retour pour les vacances de Noël le 20 décembre 2017.

Ce soir-là, le sorcier vida de nombreuses pintes de bière avant de se présenter à son ancienne maison pour discuter avec Hermione qui lui jeta un regard dédaigneux après avoir senti son haleine. Elle l'enjoignit à rentrer chez ses parents afin de ne pas s'exposer ainsi aux yeux des enfants mais il lui demanda la raison de sa trahison avec le cavalier de Fleur au bal de Noël. Son ex lui rappela aussitôt l'invalidité de leur union puis affirma avoir enfin trouvé un homme cultivé et courageux au lieu d'un couard dans son genre. Ron furieux lui rappela aussitôt leur épopée durant la guerre, néanmoins, Hermione lui rafraichit la mémoire sur sa fuite momentanée ou encore sa démission de l'école d'Auror.

Dans un lapsus, la jeune femme confessa également retrouver enfin la passion mais aussi son esprit aventureux dans les bras du courageux auror au lieu de mourir à petit feux aux cotés d'un boutiquier minable. Elle évoqua aussi l'esprit brillant et la conversation cultivée de Roger ou encore son excitation lorsqu'il lui racontait ses missions à son retour.

Son ex lui rappela l'existence des enfants pas forcement heureux d'apprendre sa liaison avec ce type mais elle le surprit en révélant leur attitude amicale avec l'Auror. En effet, Hugo et Rose avaient fini par comprendre son choix puis émirent le vœu de la voir enfin heureuse. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione affirma se sentir vivante auprès de cet homme avant d'inciter Ron à rencontrer une autre femme.

Le sorcier affirma l'aimer et ne jamais effacer son souvenir en quelques mois seulement puis consentit à rencontrer les enfants seulement demain afin de ne pas se montrer dans un tel état. Il prit ensuite congé et marcha plusieurs heures dans le quartier moldu en songeant haineusement au type en train de dormir dans son ancien lit ou encore effleurer Hermione.

Ron finit par téléporter son ancien balai avant de s'envoler dans les airs pour défouler ses nerfs d'une manière innocente au lieu de jeter un sort à Roger Davies. Toutefois, le désespoir mais aussi l'alcool l'incitèrent à mettre un terme à sa douleur d'une manière radicale. Le sorcier finit donc par lâcher son balai et contempla les illuminations de la vie durant sa chute vertigineuse…

* * *

**_Bon je reconnais etre un peu cruelle avec ce pauvre Ron mais la chance finira par lui sourire de nouveau un jour. Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre : comprenez-vous la reaction d'Hermione ou vous semble-t-elle excessive ? _**

**_En tout cas merci pour votre lecture et à la personne qui a mis l'histoire en follow ! _**

**_A bientôt !_**


	4. Chapter 3 Une rencontre inattendue

**_Bonsoir à tous et_****_ merci à Gemini no Vanou ainsi que Tanafia1992 pour vos review et vos encouragements._**

**_A bientôt et surtout bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Une silhouette menue observait la ville tout en soutenant un enfant qui s'émerveilla à la vue des illuminations. Il se tourna aussitôt vers sa mère pour lui manifester son admiration avant de lui demander s'ils s'installeraient enfin ici cette année.

La jeune femme soupira puis tenta de lui expliquer les raisons qui ne leur permettaient pas de rester ici car le temps imparti pour régler les affaires de Maman ou _Eej_ en langue mongole venait de finir. Le petit garçon curieux interrogea aussitôt sa génitrice sur son grand-père malade avant d'affirmer lui offrir un beau cadeau lors de leur première rencontre. Il demanda ensuite un Papa pour Noël mais la jeune femme lui conseilla plutôt de demander à Merlin un cadeau plus accessible sous le regard approbateur de son autre fils positionné prêt d'eux.

Ensuite, elle voulut activer leur portoloin mais entendit un cri avant de lever les yeux au ciel. La maman abasourdie observa la chute vertigineuse d'un homme et saisit aussitôt sa baguette afin d'amortir le choc. Le malheureux ne s'aperçut cependant pas de ses efforts car il se prenait pour un Attrapeur comme son grand ami Harry ou encore Viktor Krum bientôt à la retraite.

La jeune femme inquiète prononça aussitôt un sort afin de transformer une poubelle en un matelas géant avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement à la vue de l'atterrissage en douceur du sorcier. Elle ordonna ensuite à ses fils de l'attendre puis s'approcha précautionneusement de l'homme afin de vérifier s'il était en vie ou non. La sorcière soulagée constata sa respiration mais fronça les sourcils après avoir senti des relents de bière puis grommela en mongol contre les frasques des alcooliques.

Le cerveau embrumé de Ron ne comprit pas ses propos, cependant, il finit par tenter de s'asseoir péniblement avant de rejeter sa tète en arrière à cause d'un mal de crâne atroce. La sorcière l'observa un moment puis l'estima incapable de lui faire du mal dans son état et s'approcha donc d'avantage afin de l'aider.

Toutefois, elle resta sans voix à la vue du visage de la victime et se demanda s'il ne serait pas plus sage de le laisser se débrouiller, néanmoins, la sorcière n'eut pas le courage de l'abandonner dans un tel état même si Ron Weasley n'éprouvait certainement aucune sympathie à son égard malgré toutes années écoulées depuis la fin de la guerre.

« _ Elle tenta donc de discuter avec lui dans l'espoir d'obtenir son adresse pour le renvoyer chez lui :

- Weasley il y a un petit local pas loin doté d'une cheminée reliée à de nombreux logements sorciers : si tu me donnes ton adresse, nous pourrons aussitôt te renvoyer là-bas grâce à la poudre de cheminette.

- Je n'ai plus de chez moi car ma femme m'a quitté pour cet affreux Roger Davies et mes enfants ne se soucient pas vraiment de ma personne. Débita Ron d'un ton boudeur.

- Tu as bien des frères et sœur certainement prêt à t'héberger. Protesta la sorcière.

- Tu parles : je suis seulement un minable qui est retourné chez ses parents à trente-sept ans.

- Weasley donne moi leur adresse afin de pouvoir te conduire là-bas. S'impatienta la jeune femme.

- J'habite au Terrier. Concéda Ron d'un ton pâteux.

- Et c'est où ?

- Dans la campagne.

- Weasley je ne peux rester plus longtemps sinon les autorités vont probablement me punir puisque la validité de mon visa est expirée.

- Laisse-moi donc dans le caniveau comme Hermione, j'ai l'habitude de ne recevoir aucune considération de la part de la gente féminine.

- Weasley ce n'est pas un caprice de ma part mais le temps imparti vient de se terminer et je ne peux pas rester d'avantage. Si tu me dis où tu habites, je t'y envoie. Proposa-t-elle_ »

Malheureusement pour elle, Ron se plia en deux avant de vomir sur les vêtements de la jeune femme qui soupira et se nettoya d'un coup de baguette. Une sonnerie stridente la fit sursauter puis la sorcière réalisa que le temps imparti pour sa visite venait vraiment de finir. Or les Aurors la renverraient manu militari chez elle ou l'emprisonneraient s'ils estimaient que sa permanence représentait une violation de la loi.

Toutefois, elle se voyait mal abandonner Weasley et finit donc par saisir son bras avant de soulever son cadet de l'autre pendant que son fils ainé s'accrochait à sa taille. Ensuite, la sorcière activa le portoloin puis rentra aussitôt chez elle. En raison de son état, Ron ne se rendit compte de rien et se retrouva donc dans une yourte sorcière en plein cœur de la steppe mongole.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'assit sagement sur le tapis de sol en attendant la jeune femme en train de border son cadet malgré les protestation de l'enfant désireux de rester auprès de l'étranger venu du ciel. Afin de l'apaiser, la maman lui promit de garder leur invité improvisé à la maison pendant quelques temps et souhaita bonne nuit à son fils ainé.

Enfin, elle put se tourner vers Ron avant de nettoyer rapidement ses vêtements couverts de vomissures. La jeune femme estima cependant nécessaire de le laver avant de bénir la magie car cela lui avait permis d'agrandir sa yourte selon ses besoins mais également de construire plusieurs cloisons en tissu. Ainsi, ses fils bénéficiaient de leur propre espace à l'intérieur de la tente et ne la verraient donc pas en train de laver ce type.

La sorcière brandit sa baguette et lança un Wingardium Leviosa afin de faire léviter Weasley jusqu'à la salle de bains. Contrairement aux tentes des moldus, celles des sorciers bénéficiaient de tout le confort possible et la propriétaire de la yourte put donc préparer un bain moussant. Ensuite, elle s'approcha du sorcier avant de le dévêtir.

« _ L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, Ron ne réagit pas tout de suite mais finit par protester après avoir senti des mains effleurer son pantalon :

- Eh lâchez-moi, je ne suis pas assez saoul pour coucher avec la première venue !

- Bon pour toi Weasley mais ne joue pas aux vierges effarouchées car je ne cherche aucunement à t'ôter sauvagement ta vertu probablement perdue avec Granger ou Lavande Brown depuis au moins vingt ans ! S'esclaffa la sorcière.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Ron pris par surprise au point de ne plus se débattre.

- Laisse-tomber Weasley : tu es assez bien pour te laver seul ou je dois le faire moi ?

- Je… oui !

- Bon tant mieux alors je te laisse._ »

Une fois seul, Ron se débattit avec sa robe puis ses jurons firent revenir la sorcière qui lança un sort de silence sur la pièce avant de l'aider à se déshabiller. La jeune femme se moqua gentiment de sa pudeur soudaine au moment de lever son caleçon, néanmoins, elle en fut soulagée car ce genre de familiarité avec Weasley ne la tentait aucunement. La sorcière proposa donc au sorcier de s'immiscer dans la baignoire et ôter ses sous-vêtements une fois sous la mousse.

Ron voulut s'exécuter mais finit par trébucher avant d'accepter l'aide de l'inconnue pour entrer dans la baignoire. Il se détendit aussitôt au contact de l'eau chaude puis ferma les yeux au point d'oublier la présence de la sorcière durant un moment. Toutefois, la jeune femme n'entendait pas le laisser trop longtemps dans la baignoire de peur de le voir attraper froid et saisit donc un gant de toilette afin de le laver comme elle le faisait avec son cadet.

Ron surpris s'agita mais finit par se rassurer sous les gestes innocents de la sorcière qui le lava comme un enfant ou un malade sans songer à autre chose. Le Gryffondor songea qu'aucune femme hormis sa mère ne fit jamais preuve d'autant de gentillesse envers lui depuis longtemps. En effet, la première et dernière cuite de Ron jusqu'à ce soir fut causée par l'énième absence de sa soi-disant épouse lors de leur anniversaire de mariage.

Lorsqu'Hermione était rentrée à minuit après la fin de sa séance extraordinaire de travail, elle l'avait trouvé au milieu de leur salon en train de dormir sur la table apprêtée pour un diner romantique. Malheureusement, la jeune femme ne s'était pas intéressée aux chandelles, la pluie de roses ou autre mais s'était contentée de le réveiller sèchement pour lui hurler toute sa désapprobation avant de se renfermer dans sa chambre.

Ron ensommeillé avait donc repris un peu de champagne puis se rendormit sur sa chaise. Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé avec la gueule de bois et espéra dissiper sa douleur grâce à une potion, néanmoins, les sermons d'Hermione lui martelèrent le crâne toute la journée car sa compagne lui envoya une cinquantaine de beuglantes.

Depuis ce jour, Ron se fixa toujours une limite et ne but jamais plus de deux pintes mais ce soir, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de vider plusieurs canettes de bière afin d'oublier son amertume. Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier se ressaisit puis chassa ses pensées après avoir été saisi par la sorcière qui le drapa aussitôt d'une énorme serviette afin de préserver son intimité.

Elle observa les vêtements de nouveau propres de Ron mais les considéra peu adaptés pour l'hiver mongol et décida de lui en fournir d'autres. La jeune femme saisit aussitôt sa baguette afin de lancer un accio _deel_, c'est-à-dire, un manteau traditionnel mongol puis se saisit également de sous-vêtements, pantalons, pulls et chaussettes sorcières résistantes au froid. Ensuite, la sorcière glissa ses mains sous la serviette dans laquelle Ron était encore entortillé avant de remonter le caleçon propre le long des jambes du sorcier.

Une fois son intimité préservée, Ron laissa glisser la serviette puis tendit maladroitement ses mains afin de saisir les vêtements. Face à ses tremblements, la sorcière l'aida aussitôt à les enfiler sans se soucier de sa stupéfaction. Il finit cependant par recouvrer assez d'esprit pout la remercier de son mieux puis se laissa de nouveau léviter avant de se retrouver dans un lit extrêmement confortable.

L'esprit toujours embrumé de Ron nota cependant encore une fois la gentillesse ainsi que la douceur de sa bienfaitrice qui le borda comme l'un de ses enfants. Ensuite la sorcière déposa les vêtements du Gryffondor sur une chaise puis laissa une veilleuse allumée avant de lui souhaiter doucement bonne nuit.

Le sorcier répondit par un vague _Merci pour tout_ avant de s'endormir profondément sans s'interroger d'avantage sur l'identité de la jeune femme ou encore le lieu de son séjour. En revanche, la sorcière inquiète se demanda quelle serait sa réaction à sa vue après son réveil car Weasley n'avait jamais manifesté aucune sympathie pour les Serpentards et encore moins à son égard.

Elle ne craignait pas une reaction assassine de sa part car l'homme ne lui semblait pas le genre de type à frapper une femme mais ne souhaitait aucunement se voir insultée par Weasmoche devant ses enfants. Ensuite, la sorcière s'interrogea sur sa soudaine générosité à l'égard de ce type qui l'aurait probablement laissée s'écraser sur le sol comme une crêpe si les rôles furent inversés, néanmoins, Pansy se confessa n'avoir jamais pu le laisser mourir, ni l'abandonner dans un tel état.

La Serpentarde curieuse songea ensuite à ses propos incohérents sur sa femme et se demanda si Miss-je-sais-tout venait de le quitter. Toutefois, Pansy finit cependant par chasser ses pensées car Weasley ou encore Granger appartenaient à une époque révolue qui ne valait pas la peine d'être évoquée. Enfin, ce type repartirait probablement dés son réveil en activant le portoloin qu'elle avait installé dans sa chambre et la sorcière n'en entendrait jamais plus parler.

* * *

**_J'éspère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, en tout cas n'hesitez pas à laisser un commentaire car tout est constructif les compliments comme les critiques. _****_Alors que pensez-vous de cette rencontre inattendue, du sauvetage de Ron à l'aide d'une poubelle transformée en matelas géant et la séance de déshabillé ? Aimez-vous son comportement et celui de Pansy ou cette dernière vous semble-t-elle trop gentille ?_**


	5. Chapter 4 Bienvenue chez les Serpents

**_Bonjour ! _**

**_Tout d'abord merci à Harry-potter-fictions pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. _**

**_En attendant, bonne journée à tous et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Un mal atroce martela les tempes de Ron qui se réveilla en grognant avant de se dresser péniblement sur son séant. Le sorcier passa sa main sur son visage puis se gratta machinalement le cuir chevelu dans l'espoir d'amoindrir la douleur.

Il tendit ensuite sa main pour saisir sa baguette habituellement posée sur sa commode mais sursauta après avoir trouvé le vide. Ron ouvrit aussitôt ses yeux avant de contempler avec surprise le coffre positionné contre une toile en face de son lit ou encore sa baguette positionnée sur ses vêtements soigneusement pliés sur une chaise.

Le sorcier abasourdi souleva aussitôt les draps puis se rassura face à la vue de son caleçon sous une robe de sorcier bleue. Il fut aussitôt heureux de son abstinence présumée car il ne désirait absolument pas se retrouver avec une infection ou un bébé sur les bras dans neuf mois à cause de sa négligence puisqu'il n'avait pas ingéré une potion avant de sortir de chez lui.

En effet, Ron pouvait se montrer extrêmement immature pour beaucoup de choses mais prit soin de prendre une potion contraceptive qui l'immunisait également contre les maladies sexuellement transmissibles lors de son aventure avec Lavande Brown en novembre dans l'espoir de susciter la jalousie d'Hermione.

Malheureusement, son ex le félicita pour son choix avisé car seule une femme loup-garou pouvait être assez désespérée pour oser s'afficher avec lui après la sentence du tribunal qui le condamna à trois ans de prison avec sursis. Ron furieux avait alors envoyé Hermione au diable puis tenta de poursuivre sa relation amoureuse avec Lavande mais la jeune femme y mit un terme le 15 décembre après à cause de toutes les critiques sur Weasley dans les articles de Rita Skeeter.

Pire encore, Lavande lui avait confessé le fréquenter par dépit car aucun sorcier ne désirait fonder une famille avec elle, même si, la jeune femme prenait consciencieusement sa potion Tue-loups. Toutefois, la Gryffondor refusait de se voir marginalisée d'avantage en s'affichant avec un sorcier condamné par un tribunal moldu.

Les jours suivants, Ron s'était donc contenté de boire quelques pintes au pub tout en ruminant sur l'épanouissement d'Hermione redevenue aussi radieuse que lors de ses dix-huit ans. Il était conscient de la cause de son rayonnement soudain et ne cessait de se demander en quoi Roger Davies pouvait bien lui être supérieur. Enfin, le sorcier avait fini par craquer hier soir après avoir appris que son « rival » habitait maintenant avec Hermione.

Le souvenir de leur altercation lui revint aussitôt à l'esprit puis il se souvint également de son épopée sur son balai avant le grand saut. Ron honteux se traita aussitôt d'idiot car sa cuite faillit lui coûter la vie et rendre ses enfants orphelins. Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier examina l'espèce de grand manteau dont il était affublé et nota que cela semblait se croiser sur le devant pour s'attacher sur le côté et l'épaule grâce à des boutons en forme de nœuds ronds faits avec une cordelette. Il observa aussi la large bande de tissu qui lui servait de ceinture et s'aperçut enfin de la présence de bottes fourrées aux pieds du lit.

Enfin, le sorcier examina les meubles joliment peints tout en s'interrogeant en s'interrogeant sur la raison de sa présence dans un lieu si exotique pour lui. Toutefois, Ron finit par se souvenir vaguement d'une présence féminine lors de sa chute ou encore de l'épisode de la baignoire avant de devenir cramoisi en songeant à son attitude de vierge effarouchée qui dut bien faire rire son hôtesse.

Il s'interrogea sur l'identité de sa bienfaitrice et voulut la remercier de vive voix. Le sorcier s'approcha ensuite de la chaise où se trouvaient ses vêtements ainsi que sa baguette puis nota un parchemin. Il le déroula aussitôt avant de constater avec soulagement la formulation du message en anglais. Après, les salutations d'usage, la propriétaire des lieux l'invitait à rejoindre sa famille pour le repas au moment de son réveil. Enfin une dernière phrase lui donnait des indications sur la présence de la salle de bain en face de sa chambre.

La mention de la nourriture fit aussitôt rappeler à Ron son estomac creux qui se mit à gargouiller en guise de protestation après avoir été privé de diner la veille. Le sorcier fut donc ravi par la perspective d'un bon repas et sortit donc de la pièce après avoir chaussé les bottes fourrées fournies par son hôtesse dont il ignorait toujours le nom. Ron s'arrêta un instant à la salle de bain afin de se rafraichir puis sortit de la pièce avant de se diriger vers la tenture du fond.

Le sorcier curieux entendit aussitôt des bruits de pas et resta surpris par l'ouverture de la tenture suivie de l'apparition d'un petit garçon qui lui souhaita bonjour en anglais avant de l'inviter à le suivre. Ron observa l'enfant manifestement d'origine asiatique mais avec un teint aussi clair que ceux des Britanniques puis nota la grandeur de la pièce.

Il fut ensuite rassuré par la présence d'un poêle ultramoderne au centre de la tente ainsi qu'une table richement couverte de victuailles qui le fit aussitôt saliver. Le sorcier resta agréablement surpris par cette abondance de nourriture et songea n'avoir jamais vu un déjeuner aussi copieux depuis Poudlard même si sa mère préparait toujours de généreuses portions. Sa gourmandise se raviva aussitôt et il voulut donc rejoindre la table en face de lui.

Toutefois, le petit garçon le retint aussitôt à ses cotés car nul ne devait marcher entre les deux piliers soutenant la toiture ou traverser la _Ger _par l'espace central. Ron curieux lui demanda d'abord la signification du mot _ger_ puis apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un mot mongol pour désigner la yourte. Ce dernier terme était d'ailleurs moins utilisé par les Mongols en raison de son origine étrangère et était surtout utilisé par les touristes occidentaux.

Enfin, le sorcier demanda à l'enfant comment rejoindre la table dans ce cas puis le petit garçon lui expliqua innocemment qu'il fallait circuler dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Ron fut ainsi informé des habitudes des Mongols puis comprit de devoir les respecter car il s'agissait manifestement d'un code de conduite et non une simple lubie du bambin. Il tourna donc autour des parois de la pièce en admirant au passage les meubles peints ou encore de nombreux objets artistiques avant d'atteindre la table de ses rêves.

L'enfant le pria aussitôt de s'asseoir en affirmant que sa mère ne devrait plus tarder car elle était allée à Oulan-Bator pour chercher du thé _Earl Grey_ manifestement plus adapté à leur invité britannique que le the au lait salé consommé par les Mongols. Les oreilles de Ron devinrent aussitôt rouges en songeant l'embarras causée à son hôtesse puis il affirma pouvoir partir maintenant si nécessaire mais l'enfant insista pour le faire rester.

Ron acquiesça et s'assit tout en observant les lieux avec curiosité avant de noter les photographies de la famille. Il nota ainsi la présence de trois autres enfants plus grands dont des jumeaux en compagnie du bambin rencontré quelques minutes plus tôt. Enfin, le sorcier s'aperçut également du drapeau britannique fixé à une paroi et le drapeau d'un autre pays juste en face.

L'homme demanda des détails à l'enfant surpris par son ignorance puis une autre voix enfantine intervint dans la conversation afin d'expliquer que le drapeau de la Mongolie était caractérisé par trois bandes verticales de taille égale dont une bande bleue entourée par deux rouges. À gauche de la bande rouge, se trouvait le _Sayambo_ de couleur jaune : un vieux symbole de la Mongolie qui, de haut en bas, portait la présentation géométrique du feu, de la terre, de l'eau, du soleil, de la lune et du _Ying-Yang. _Ron surpris écouta le discours du jeune garçon apparu aux cotés du premier bambin puis une vielle femme fit également son apparition dans un pop sonore avant de le saluer.

« _ Ron répondit poliment à son salut et voulut la remercier pour son geste de la veille mais la Mongole rectifia aussitôt le malentendu :

- Ce n'est pas moi mais ma petite fille qui vous a trouvé.

_- Eej_ va revenir d'ici une minute avec le thé acheté à Oulan-Bator la capitale de la Mongolie. Expliqua le second enfant.

- Eej ? Demanda le sorcier.

- Maman. Répéta l'enfant en anglais.

- Votre mère ne devait pas autant se déranger pour moi, je ne voulais pas lui créer autant de soucis mais seulement la remercier pour hier. Protesta Ron gêné.

- Dis tu voulais te transformer en aigle comme Maman hier soir ? Demanda avec curiosité le cadet.

- Euh non… Je suis tombé de mon balai. Avoua piteusement Ron.

- Les enfants laissez notre invité tranquille : ma petite fille ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec du thé anglais mais si vous voulez commencer votre petit-déjeuner vous pouvez gouter à ses petits pains cuits à l'aube. _ »

La vieille Mongole lui montra aussitôt les nombreux plats regorgeant de victuailles puis lui donna quelques explications sur cette table assez particulière puisque sa petite fille avait uni des traditions occidentales et mongoles afin de satisfaire tout son petit monde ce matin. La vieille femme lui présenta d'abord les Boortsog : des biscuits traditionnels mongol, le thé au lait salé et épicé tant apprécié des autochtones mais aussi du millet, de la soupe de nouilles mongoles avec de la viande ainsi que des raviolis cuits à la vapeur, du beurre mongol pour tartiner son pain ou encore de la crème. Enfin, l'un des enfants l'invita également à gouter les toasts grillés préparés par sa mère et les œufs brouillés en attendant son retour avec de quoi faire un petit-déjeuner anglais.

Ron honteux affirma de nouveau que son hôtesse n'aurait pas du se donner autant de peine et voulut attendre son retour pour commencer le repas mais les enfants l'invitèrent à manger car leur mère arriverait d'ici peu. Le sorcier gouta donc un biscuit et resta surpris par sa saveur étrange mais pas mauvaise avant de beurrer un toast tout en s'interrogeant encore sur l'identité de son hôtesse.

En attendant son arrivée, il discuta avec les enfants et la grand-mère qui parlaient correctement anglais pour son plus grand soulagement. Ron apprit ainsi que le plus petit était seulement âgé de trois ans et son frère dix.

« _ Ensuite, le cadet ne put s'empêcher de parler de nouveau de l'épisode de la veille :

- Maman a eu très peur et a vite utilisé un sort de métamorphose pour transformer une poubelle en matelas géant avant de ralentir ta chute grâce à sa baguette. Ensuite, nous t'avons ramené avec nous car Maman ne voulait pas te laisser seul mais ne pouvait cependant pas rester une minute de plus en Angleterre à cause de l'expiration de son visa. Dit le cadet.

- Votre Maman n'est pas anglaise ? Interrogea Ron surpris par la présence du drapeau anglais dans ce cas.

- Si mais elle ne peut pas rentrer en Angleterre sans visa même si l'un de ses désirs les plus chers serait de retourner vivre là-bas. Révéla innocemment le bambin.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien Maman a eu des soucis dans son ancienne école : poulet de gardes, non Pou de Lardes.

- Poudlard. Corrigea poliment Ron curieux.

- Oui c'est ça…

- Ca suffit Kushi, n'embête pas notre invité avec ces histoires. Ordonna l'autre garçon inquiet.

- Mais Severus ! Protesta le petit Kushi._ »

Ron abasourdi réalisa aussitôt la Maison dans laquelle s'était trouvée sa bienfaitrice après avoir entendu le prénom de Rogue l'un de ses pires cauchemars durant l'adolescence. Il se releva aussitôt et saisit sa baguette afin de se préparer au combat en estimant être tombé dans les filets d'une ou plusieurs Serpentards. Et qui disait Serpentards disait bien évidemment Mangemorts… Le sorcier contempla les deux enfants innocemment assis près de lui puis se demanda si leur mère les chargea de le distraire afin de revenir avec du renfort.

Il voulut aussitôt prendre les jambes à son cou mais un pop sonore lui annonça l'arrivée de son ou ses ennemis. En son for intérieur, Ron songea une dernière fois à ses enfants. Hermione, sa famille et ses amis avant de se préparer pour son dernier combat.

Toutefois, le sorcier ne reçut aucun _Avada Kedavra_ et resta sans voix à la vue de la superbe femme vêtue d'un joli manteau rouge dont la ceinture soulignait la finesse de sa taille. Il ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour parler mais ne parvint pas à articuler un son avant d'observer les gestes gracieux de son hôtesse qui repoussa son chapeau en arrière puis posa son sac de provision près de la table.

La jeune femme s'approcha ensuite de ses enfants pour les embrasser avant de saluer poliment sa grand-mère et son invité toujours silencieux. Pansy surprise nota son mutisme avant de se demander si l'intelligence déjà limitée de Weasley s'était ramollie avec le temps.

Elle décida cependant de se montrer cordiale comme prévu car ce type pourrait peut-être témoigner en sa faveur auprès de Saint-Potter. En effet, Pansy n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit en songeant aux opportunités offertes par la présence de Weasley sous son toit. Certes, ce type n'était pas connu pour sa bienveillance envers les Serpentards mais elle venait de lui sauver la vie, ce qui lui donnait un certain pouvoir sur Ron probablement conscient de sa dette envers sa personne et prêt à l'acquitter comme tout bon Gryffondor digne de ce nom.

En temps ordinaire, Pansy ne faisait plus preuve d'opportunisme depuis très longtemps, néanmoins, ses problèmes personnels ou encore son désir de rentrer enfin en Angleterre l'avait convaincu de se montrer complaisante avec Ron dans l'espoir d'obtenir le droit de retourner chez elle avec ses enfants.

Après tout, servir un bon déjeuner à Weasley ne lui coûtait rien si cela permettait à ses quatre fils de vivre en toute sécurité en Grande-Bretagne au lieu de trembler face à la haine de certains ou encore supporter l'incrédulité générale sur leur capacité à devenir de véritables mongols en raison de leur peau trop blanche due à leur coté anglais. Enfin, les Mongols éprouvaient un certain ressentiment envers les chinois: aussi les origines chinoises de Pansy par son grand-père maternel suscitait la méfiance de leur entourage. En effet, Pansy était légalement une citoyenne britannique par son père mais également mongole et chinoise par sa mère. Si les deux premièrs nationalités ne derangeaient personne, la troisième ne plaisait absolument pas à certains à cause des tensions sous-jacentes entre Mongols et Chinois.

Enfin, même si elle refusait de se l'avouer, la jeune femme voulait également parler un moment avec Weasley et s'assurer qu'il ne commette pas une nouvelle tentative de suicide après son départ. En son for intérieur, Pansy soupira en songeant combien la naissance de ses enfants modifia son caractère au point de l'inciter à se soucier des autres dont un Gryffondor probablement sur le point de se sauver juste avant son arrivée.

Elle observa ses enfants puis se demanda si Ron avait compris son identité ou simplement son appartenance à Serpentard car il n'avait pas encore hurlé dédaigneusement son nom.

* * *

**_Et voilà la rencontre a enfin eu lieu entre Ron et Pansy: que pensez-vous de Kushi, Severus ou encore la grand-mère de Pansy ? D'après vous Ron a-t-il raison ou non de se méfier de la presumée Serpentarde quand il réalise enfin la maison d'appartenance de sa bienfaitrice ou les dix neuf ans passés devraient lui donner la maturité nécessaire pour comprendre que les choses peuvent changer ? Surtout que notre Ronald national avait déjà demontré son caractère lors de ses soi-disants conseils à Rose pour dépasser Scorpius Malefoy. _**

**_Enfin trouvez-vous l'attitude de Pansy correcte ou vous semble-t-elle trop opportuniste ? _**

**_D'après vous, leur conversation risque-t-elle de provoquer une bagarre ou non dans le prochain chapitre ?_**

**_Vous vous demandez certainement où se trouvent la pomme évoquée dans le titre et le Marriage Law mentionné dams l'intro mais ne vous inquietez pas, ils arriveront prochainement. _**

**_En attendant je vous souhaite de nouveau une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésiteez pas à laisser vos commentaires ou encore des critiques. _**

**_A plus !_**


	6. Chapter 5 Qui est-elle ?

_**Bonsoir à tous et merci pour continuer de lire cette fiction ! **_

_**Merci également à ptitcoeur pour sa review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les gens pensent de l'histoire. **_

_**A l'origine, ce chapitre était plus long mais j'ai fini par le diviser en deux parties afin de ne pas le réduire en un condensé à cause de sa longueur. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Pansy salua de nouveau poliment le sorcier et le vouvoya pour lui demander s'il avait bien dormi. Ron confus bafouilla un _oui_ hésitant puis la sorcière l'invita à se rasseoir avant de sourire à son cadet désireux d'obtenir un câlin. Pansy prit donc son enfant dans les bras et s'amusa avec lui un instant sous le regard attentif du Gryffondor qui finit par se détendre. En effet, la Serpentarde ne devait détenir aucune intention maléfique à son égard si elle câlinait son gamin au lieu de lui lancer un Stupéfix afin de le neutraliser.

Enfin, Pansy affirma préparer un thé britannique mais Ron refusa de la déranger avant de se verser du thé mongol dans sa propre tasse. La jeune femme hilare observa aussitôt la réaction surprise du Gryffondor qui but une première gorgée puis elle ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. La sorcière finit cependant par le rassurer en affirmant avoir eu la même réaction la première fois où on lui offrit ce breuvage nommé _suutei taï_ par les Mongols. Ron trouva le gout un peu surprenant mais pas mauvais.

Pansy affirma cependant préparer du thé britannique et saisit donc sa vieille théière anglaise avant de la poser sur le poêle pour faire bouillir l'eau. Ensuite, Ron se détendit d'avantage au point de gouter à plusieurs plats. A son insu, Pansy s'attira également la sympathie du Gryffondor agréablement surpris par son appétit vorace ou encore son invitation à manger d'avantage afin de se protéger contre le froid car il faisait - 45 degrés dehors. Ensuite, le sorcier la complimenta également pour sa cuisine tout en continuant de s'empiffrer sans pour autant manger la bouche ouverte comme durant son adolescence.

Au cours du repas, la sorcière le resservit à plusieurs reprises et refit même du thé Earl Grey en expliquant en boire rarement car elle avait fini par s'habituer à celui des Mongols. Sa grand-mère lui posa ensuite plusieurs questions et fut rassurée de savoir leur troupeau en sécurité malgré le froid.

Ron curieux demanda aussitôt des informations sur leur cheptel et apprit ainsi la présence de yak,moutons, quelques chevaux mais aussi de nombreuses chèvres qui permettaient aux deux femmes de subvenir à leurs besoins en vendant la laine de cachemire vendue à prix d'or en Europe. Ensuite, le sorcier sursauta à la vue d'un aigle majestueux qui entra dans la Ger avant de se diriger vers sa maîtresse.

Pansy saisit aussitôt son gant avant de l'enfiler prestement afin de pouvoir accueillir sa plus chère amie sur son bras. Ensuite, elle tendit un morceau de viande à son aiglonne pour la remercier puis expliqua à Ron avoir envoyé son rapace jusqu'au village sorcier le plus proche afin d'obtenir la liaison de son poêle au réseau de poudre de cheminette internationale pour lui permettre de rentrer chez lui plus tard. En attendant, elle lui conseilla d'utiliser son poêle pour contacter ses parents à travers le feu.

En effet, le fuseau horaire de la Mongolie en hiver était en avance de sept heures comparée à l'Europe. Ainsi, il était déjà huit heures du matin en Mongolie mais une heure du matin à Paris et minuit à Londres. Aussi, Pansy conseilla au sorcier de rassurer ses parents si jamais ils attendaient son retour pour se coucher.

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent aussitôt au rouge en songeant à sa conversation décousue avec l'inconnue la veille. A présent, elle le prenait probablement pour un demeuré devant répondre de tous ses faits et gestes à ses géniteurs. Toutefois, il finit par la remercier et accepta sa proposition car Molly était certainement en train d'harceler Harry pour mobiliser les aurors à sa recherche.

Enfin, la proposition de la présumée Serpentarde n'était certainement pas désintéressée car elle devait probablement craindre l'intervention d'aurors ou les membres de l'ancien Ordre du Phoenix si l'un des membres de l'Ex Trio D'Or venait à être localisé chez elle. Or, Ron ne désirait aucunement lui causer des ennuis à cause de sa présence.

Aussi il s'approcha du feu et finit par y glisser sa tête après avoir effectué le rite nécessaire pour ne pas blesser sa tête déjà roussie par la teinte cuivrée de ses cheveux. Enfin Ron rouvrit les yeux puis Molly Weasley poussa un cri strident à la vue de son visage dans la cheminée. Sa voix fit aussitôt accourir Harry et deux autres aurors qui demandèrent au sorcier la raison de son absence si longue.

« _ Ron abasourdi rappela aussitôt son âge à sa mère outrée :

- M'man j'ai trente-sept ans : tu ne dois pas déranger Harry ou les autres Aurors à chacune de mes sorties nocturnes !

- Mais enfin Ron, Hermione nous a dit que tu était saoul et désespéré au point que nous avons cru que tu avais tenté le suicide ! Protesta Molly.

- N'écoutes pas tous les propos d'Hermione car je ne songe aucunement à me suicider. Assura Ron d'un ton plus gentil après avoir noté l'angoisse de sa mère._ »

Enfin, le sorcier s'excusa auprès des Aurors pour le dérangement mais Harry inquiet l'interrogea sur le lieu où il se trouvait car nul n'était parvenu à retrouver son aura magique dans toute l'Angleterre. Son ami d'enfance hésita un moment, néanmoins, il finit par affirmer séjourner chez une amie installée à l'étranger.

Ses propos firent aussitôt oublier ses récriminations à Molly qui demanda aussitôt des détails sur la jeune femme à Ron gêné. Ce dernier finit par émettre silencieusement le vœu de disparaitre sous terre après avoir entendu l'invitation de sa mère à la mystérieuse inconnue pour le prochain diner de famille à Noël.

Afin de couper court à la curiosité de Molly déjà en train d'organiser le nettoyage de sa maison pour accueillir dignement la fiancée de son fils, Ron finit par répondre que la jeune femme devait passer les fêtes avec sa propre famille. Sa mère interdite resta silencieuse une seconde mais reconnut la justesse des propos de son enfant puis lui proposa de l'emmener le premier dimanche de janvier après la fin des festivités. Ron cramoisi tenta de modérer l'enthousiasme de Molly mais finit par y renoncer avant de prendre congé. Sa mère souriante l'encouragea aussitôt à rester auprès de son amie autant de temps qu'il le souhaitait avant d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Arthur agréablement surpris.

Leur fils gêné sortit enfin la tête des flammes mais n'osa pas regarder tout de suite son hôtesse en train de réprimer difficilement un fou rire. Pansy finit cependant par plaisanter sur le coté mère-poule de toutes les femmes avant d'affirmer agir probablement de même avec ses quatre fils si l'un d'eux était encore célibataire d'ici vingt ans.

Sa plaisanterie détendit aussitôt Ron qui se tourna vers elle en affirmant devoir vraiment songer à louer un appartement, sinon, sa mère finirait probablement par le transformer de nouveau en petit garçon grâce à la magie ou lui imposer les visites de toutes les vieilles filles sorcières de la Grande-Bretagne.

Pansy s'esclaffa puis confessa détenir le même problème avec sa grand-mère Odval toujours en train d'essayer de lui trouver un second mari malgré son refus. Ron réalisa enfin la raison de l'absence d'un homme et crut que sa bienfaitrice était donc veuve mais ne dit rien afin de ne pas raviver sa douleur après la perte de son conjoint…

* * *

_**Et voilà la première partie de la confrontation entre Pansy et Ron: qu'en pensez vous ? Est-ce que Ron est trop confiant sur les fins de la jeune femme à cause de sa gentillesse envers ses enfants ? Aimez-vous l'attitude de nos deux héros et celle de Molly déjà en train de songer à marier son fils ? Vous semble-t-elle excessive en vendant déjà la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué et sans savoir l'identité de la soi-disant amie de Ron ou est-elle tellement desesperée qu'elle marierait son enfant à n'importe qui ? **_

_**Si, je peux, la prochaine partie sera postée ce soir ou demain. En attendant, si vous voulez laisser une review n'hésitez pas et à plus !**_


	7. Chapter 6 Une Serpentarde étrange

_**Bonjour, je n'ai pas pu poster hier soir alors voici la suite ce matin :). Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent l'histoire et mille mercis aux personnes qui laissent des review car ça fait toujours plaisir de pouvoir connaitre votre opinions et vos impressions. **_

_**Ptitcoeurfragile: Ravie que cela te plaise toujours autant ! Oui il y aura des détails sur le passé de Pansy mais je suis en train de diviser les chapitres afin de permettre une lecture plus aisée car son histoire est un peu compliquée. Aussi, des détails seront distillés ici mais de plus amples explications seront fournies prochainement. **_

_**Quetty: Merci pour votre review et vos compliments pour le scénario. En ce qui concerne Hermione, je reconnais avoir pris de grosses libertés et le personnage semble probablement centré sur sa propre personne et surtout sans coeur vis-à-vis de Ron. On apprendra ses motivations par la suite (Ron commence déjà à réaliser certains détails mais il devra encore parcourir du chemin pour comprendre son ex et pourquoi pas lui pardonner son départ). **_

_**Voilà Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Ron se ressaisit et voulut demander à la jeune femme son identité mais le petit Kushi l'interrompit en l'interrogeant sur la durée de son séjour. L'adulte gêné affirma ne pas déranger sa maman très longtemps puis l'enfant se mit aussitôt à pleurer en affirmant vouloir le garder avec eux.

Toutefois, Pansy parvint à rendre le sourire à son cadet en claironnant avoir une surprise pour tout le monde. Le petit garçon curieux suivit donc sa maman jusqu'à la table où elle ouvrit le paquet acheté à Oulan-Bator avant de brandir de belles oranges ainsi que des pommes rouges. Son fils aîné ravi ou encore Odval tendirent aussitôt les mains puis mangèrent avidement des fruits offert par Pansy.

La jeune femme proposa également à Ron de se servir avant de s'asseoir avec Kushi sur les genoux et Severus agglutiné à elle afin de peler soigneusement la peau de l'orange de son cadet. Ensuite, elle tenta de l'inviter à gouter enfin aux agrumes puisque le diablotin refusait les fruits hormis les baies de _gogi_ séchées et originaires des hauts plateaux de Mongolie.

Devant son énième refus, Pansy se mit à inventer une histoire su un cultivateur qui entretenait de merveilleux orangers dans l'espoir d'aider tous les petits enfants sorciers du monde à devenir grands et forts. Kushi intrigué demanda d'autres détails à sa mère qui en rajouta donc de nouveau et parvint enfin à lui faire gouter un quartier d'orange avant de l'applaudir. Le petit garçon resta surpris par sa saveur âpre, néanmoins, Pansy trouva une autre parade pour éviter de le voir rester sur une première impression défavorable.

Aussi elle lança un _accio _presse-agrumes afin de presser l'orange et rajouta un peu de sucre dans le jus avant de tourner le tout. Ensuite, la jeune femme présenta la boisson à Kushi qui aima beaucoup le breuvage. Severus curieux voulut aussi en gouter puis sa mère fit du jus d'oranges pour tout le monde. Elle sucra le verre de son second fils mais n'en rajouta pas dans les autres car elle n'était pas certaine des gouts de Weasley. Ensuite, Pansy but le sien sans rien y ajouter et s'amusa même à participer à la course de descente de jus d'orange avec ses fils hilares.

Ron surpris observa la scène tout en songeant au contraste entre les méthodes éducatives de cette maman et celles d'Hermione bien plus stricte. Non pas que son ex soit une mauvaise mère car elle fut toujours très présente pour leurs enfants, néanmoins, la jeune femme ne laissa jamais passer un caprice à Rose ou Hugo contraints d'écouter ses sermons sur la faim dans le monde avant de manger des aliments dont ils ne raffolaient pas forcément.

Lui-même était bien plus laxiste mais Hermione veillait toujours à faire respecter ses règles également en son absence grâce à plusieurs sorts. Ainsi, les enfants ne pouvaient jamais manger de sucreries de peur des caries et Hermione interdisait aussi à Molly de leur en donner hormis à Noël ou aux anniversaires. Sa belle-mère outrée avait du s'incliner mais désapprouvait son attitude ainsi que son refus d'acheter plus de jouets aux bambins durant leur petite enfance.

Au bout d'un moment, il chassa ses pensées à la vue de la sorcière qui finit par se lever puis utilisa sa baguette pour débarrasser la table. Elle voulut ensuite nettoyer la nappe mais resta surprise par le geste de Ron qui saisit une éponge visiblement posée dans une bassine emplie d'eau avant de tout essuyer. Pansy stupéfaite le remercia pour sa gentillesse avant de le prier de s'asseoir car il était son invité.

Ron confus songea que son épouse ne le remerciait plus depuis longtemps lorsqu'il lui faisait trouver son repas chaud à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit après son retour du travail. En revanche, une inconnue, Serpentarde de surcroit, appréciait son aide, ce qui le changeait de l'indifférence d'Hermione toujours accaparée par ses dossiers en l'absence des enfants.

L'espace d'un instant, il regretta de ne jamais avoir jeté un regard sur les filles de la Maison Serpentard car il aurait vraiment aimé rencontrer cette belle inconnue durant leur adolescence. Qui sait, le jeune Weasley serait peut-être parvenu à la convaincre de ne pas s'intéresser aux théories de Vous-Savez-Qui sur les sangs-purs. Toutefois, le sorcier finit par se traiter d'idiot car aucune Serpentarde ne se serait jamais intéressée à un Weasley soi-disant traitre à son sang et pauvre.

Non, la seule personne qui s'intéressa vraiment à lui fut Hermione et lui-même l'adorait comme un fou. Aussi, l'idée de regarder les Serpentardes ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit. Malheureusement, l'euphorie de la victoire les incita à se marier trop rapidement sans réaliser que leur grande amitié ne suffisait pas pour former un couple uni.

Ron stupéfait songea à la multitude de choses réalisée en quelques minutes seulement et comprit enfin la raison du départ d'Hermione probablement plus amoureuse de lui depuis des années mais qui resta à ses cotés pour préserver l'équilibre des enfants. Ces derniers maintenant devenus grands avaient ensuite probablement compris avant lui l'attitude de leur mère désireuse de reprendre sa vie en main à l'aube de la quarantaine.

Toutefois, Ron ne parvenait pas encore à lui pardonner son départ et encore moins son absence au moment où il nécessitait son aide ainsi que son soutien face au tribunal moldu totalement étrange.

Dans un sursaut d'honnêteté, le sorcier fit cependant preuve de lucidité car son imprudence provoqua un accident de voiture.

Ensuite, il analysa rapidement sa vie conjugale précédente et réalisa que l'échec de son union ne reposait pas exclusivement sur Hermione contrairement aux affirmations de sa mère Molly.

Ron songea aussitôt aux nombreux reproches d'Hermione sur son manque d'ambition ou encore son immaturité..

Toutefois, le sorcier estima ne pas être le seul responsable de l'échec de ses amours avec Hermione car la jeune femme était dévorée par une ambition dévorante qui la conduisit à le délaisser de plus en plus pour s'attarder à son travail. Enfin, Hermione lui reprochait toujours son désir de mener une vie simple au lieu de devenir un Auror comme elle l'avait planifié. Enfin, Ron se remémora également l'attitude d'Hermione obnubilée par son travail durant leur vie commune mais qui se réservait maintenant du temps pour elle et Davies d'après Harry. Aussi, elle devait vraiment aimer ce type s'il lui donnait l'envie de quitter son bureau le soir afin de passer du temps ensemble.

Ensuite, il ne put s'empêcher de comparer son attitude durant leur soi-disant mariage, le rapprochement de Lavande dans l'espoir de trouver un mari en novembre et la gentillesse désintéressée de la Serpentarde. Beh, peut-être pas désintéressée si elle avait besoin de demander une faveur à l'un des membres de l'ancien Trio d'Or, néanmoins, la sorcière ne cherchait à le seduire comme Lavande, ni à lui donner des illusions sur un futur ensemble.

Ensuite, il chassa ses pensées à la vue de l'inconnue en train de lancer un sort à un baquet d'eau bouillante positionné sur le poêle par Odval depuis une dizaine de minutes avant de guider l'éponge avec la baguette pour laver automatiquement la vaisselle dans la mousse. Enfin, Pansy se tourna vers Kushi pour lui proposer d'aller faire la sieste mais le bambin curieux refusa car il souhaitait secrètement retenir leur invité surprise.

L'enfant finit donc par saisir l'un de ses jouets avant de proposer à Ron abasourdi de se joindre à Severus et lui. Le sorcier surpris accepta tout en songeant au dédain de ses propres enfants pour les jeux depuis plusieurs années. En effet, Rose et Hugo se transformèrent progressivement en répliques d'Hermione au point de ne jamais daigner les jouets d'un regard ou de soupirer lorsque leur père les contraignait à participer aux jeux de leurs cousins. Au bout d'un moment, Ron s'était même souvent senti ensuite exclu face à la complicité croissante entre sa femme et les enfants.

Pire encore, Hugo lui semblait la réplique de Percy qui faisait toujours autant preuve de pédantisme même à quarante ans passés mais Hermione s'attendrissait à la vue de leur fils devenu un Monsieur-Je-Sait-Tout et l'encourageait dans cette voie au lieu de s'amuser avec ses cousins ou cousines après la fin des cours ou sur le terrain de Quidditch durant son temps libre à Poudlard. Rose semblait également suivre le chemin de sa mère et n'entendait laisser personne lui voler le titre de première de la classe.

Aussi le sorcier ressentit un véritable plaisir à jouer avec Kushi et Severus pas encore atteints par l'âge ingrat de l'adolescence ou la manie du Je-sais-tout. Au cours du jeu, Ron oublia même ses anciennes réserves envers leur mère Serpentarde sous le regard curieux de Pansy qui considéra le Gryffondor toujours aussi immature que dans ses souvenirs pour se départir de sa méfiance en présence de deux sorcières inconnues.

Toutefois, l'esprit d'Odval s'immisça dans celui de sa petite-fille grâce à la legillimancie pour nuancer son jugement car la présence des enfants devait rassurer Weasley sur sa sécurité en ces lieux. Pansy acquiesça distraitement puis contempla discrètement la complicité soudaine de l'adulte et des deux petits garçons ravis puis songea à combien une présence masculine faisait défaut à ses fils.

Odval renchérit sur le fait que ses jumeaux seraient peut-être moins enclins à multiplier les bêtises si une autorité paternelle incombait enfin sur eux. Malheureusement, Pansy refusa pour la énième fois de songer à un nouvel homme dans sa vie après toutes ses désillusions. Afin de convaincre sa grand-mère de ne plus insister ou se transformer de nouveau en marieuse, Pansy rétorqua désirer se consacrer exclusivement à ses enfants.

Odval soupira avant de lui rappeler sa vieillesse et émit le vœu de la voir enfin heureuse auprès d'un homme aimant au lieu de se retrouver seule plus tard car ses fils finiraient par quitter le nid maternel un jour. Sa petite-fille refusa d'affronter encore une énième désillusion ou même de perdre son temps à courir après un homme. De toute façon, elle élevait ses garçons et subvenaient à leurs besoins sans l'aide de personne.

Face aux protestations de sa grand-mère, Pansy réfléchit quelques instants pour trouver un argument incontestable puis finit par le trouver avant de retrouver le sourire. Ensuite, la jeune femme mit son aïeule au défi de trouver un homme capable d'accepter au sein de son foyer une femme avec quatre enfants sur les bras. Odval songeuse chercha frénétiquement un type dans ce genre parmi leurs connaissances puis finit par songer au rouquin en train de jouer avec les deux petits garçons sous ses yeux.

Sa petite-fille choquée refusa aussitôt une telle perspective car elle ne tenait pas à subir toute sa vie les reproches du meilleur ami de Potter sur sa soi-disant trahison lors de son lapsus sur la présence de Potter à Poudlard lors de la bataille. Odval abasourdie estima que cet homme ne lui semblait pas si rancunier mais Pansy n'en démordit pas puis ordonna à sa grand-mère de ne pas l'embarrasser par des allusions déplacées en présence de Weasley.

Entre-temps, Ron s'amusa avec les enfants puis songea à un détail et lança un _accio _robe de sorcier avant de fouiller dans les poches. Il saisit ensuite des chocogrenouilles puis les offrit aux deux petits garçons ravis avant d'en donner également deux à leur mère surprise. Face à son regard interrogateur, Ron rougit en songeant aux critiques de ses familiers sur sa tendance à manger encore ce genre de choses à son âge. Toutefois, Pansy ne fit aucune remarque négative et remercia Ron pour sa gentillesse avant de sourire à la vue de ses enfants en train de chercher à attraper les chocolats sans se douter de la surprise du sorcier face à l'illumination soudaine de son visage.

Elle observa ensuite les cartes obtenues par ses enfants et finit par ouvrir ses chocolats pour leur donner les siennes. A la vue de la première, Pansy s'amusa face à la carte du jeune Weasley puis Ron soupira en songeant à ses abdominaux parfaitement sculptés maintenant couverts de graisse. Par contre, il nota la crispation des traits de la jeune femme qui observa longuement la carte de Potter mais se retint de tout commentaire avant de la donner à ses fils.

« _ Au bout d'une minute, la maman finit cependant par blêmir en raison d'un lapsus innocent de Kushi qui révéla un détail au sorcier :

- Merci pour les chocogrenouilles car Eej ne peut pas nous en offrir souvent puisqu'on en trouve pas en Mongolie et elle doit les commander par la poste.

- Kushi, ce genre de choses n'intéressent pas notre invité. Intervint gentiment sa mère anxieuse pour l'inciter à changer de sujet.

- Mais Eej, ce sorcier peut peut-être t'aider à convaincre les méchants sorciers de nous laisser rentrer en Grande-Bretagne ! Protesta Kushi.

- Ces sorciers ne sont pas méchants : ils font seulement leur travail puisque je ne suis pas autorisée à aller Angleterre à moins d'obtenir un visa spécial comme hier.

- Ils ne sont pas gentils, ni ton papa qui a refusé de nous recevoir. Affirma le bambin.

- Kushi… Interrompit de nouveau sa mère inquiète de la réaction de Weasley après une telle révélation._ »

Afin de changer de sujet, elle proposa aussitôt à ses petits garçons de regarder la télé sous le regard surpris de Ron. En son for intérieur, le sorcier considéra cette présumée Serpentarde probablement transformée par les conditions de son exil ou sa vie commune avec son défunt mari pour proposer une activité moldue à ses fils. Il contempla discrètement la jeune femme puis s'interrogea encore une fois sur son identité car elle devait probablement le fréquenter à Poudlard pour connaitre son nom mais il ne se souvenait aucunement de cette beauté eurasienne.

En effet, la seule anglaise d'origine asiatique rencontrée sa scolarité était Cho Chang mais les deux femmes ne se ressemblaient guère. Le Gryffondor songea cependant aux propos de Kushi et se demanda si sa mère était un Mangemort en fuite depuis la fin de la Guerre. Toutefois, les fidèles serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui ne furent pas les seuls à subir la vague de purge au sein de la société sorcière car les simples sympathisants présumés du mouvement des Sang-Purs reçurent un avis d'expulsion de la Grande-Bretagne des années plus tôt.

Ron se demanda donc si la jeune femme faisait partie du premier groupe ou du second, néanmoins, il finit par opter pour le deuxième puisque les Aurors ne l'auraient jamais laissé venir sur le territoire anglais sans la jeter à Azkaban dés son arrivée. Il ne put s'empêcher de suivre la sorcière surprise dehors et bénit aussitôt ses vêtements mongols car sa robe sorcière anglais ne l'aurait jamais protégée d'une telle vague de froid.

La sorcière inquiète observa la tête nue du rouquin et saisit son propre chapeau en lui ordonnant de se couvrir. Ron refusa aussitôt de la dépouiller de son couvre-chef puis Pansy fouilla dans son deel avant de saisir un mouchoir afin de le métamorphoser en une belle chapka. Ensuite, elle la tendit à Ron qui accepta de se couvrir tout en observant la jeune femme utiliser sa baguette pour modifier la position d'un objet métallique installé sur le toit de la Ger.

A la vue de sa surprise, Pansy résuma brièvement l'usage d'une antenne parabolique chez les moldus ou encore ses propres astuces pour la positionner sans danger sur le toit en feutre grâce à la magie ou encore maintenir en bon état malgré les conditions climatiques difficiles dans la steppe mongole.

Ensuite, elle invita Ron à la suivre à l'intérieur où ils trouvèrent les enfants déjà installés devant les images transmises sur l'écran LCD. Toutefois, Pansy reçut aussitôt les pensées de sa grand-mère ravie des regards de Ron sur la jeune femme. Sa petite-fille agacée demanda à son aïeule de cesser de lui chercher un mari et encore moins Weasley qui la regardait seulement pour la surveiller afin de parer une éventuelle attaque de sa part.

Odval hilare estima que sa petite-fille était trop aveuglée par ses convictions sur les fameux Gryffondors pour réaliser l'intérêt du rouquin. Pansy outrée réfuta aussitôt ses propos car Weasley détestait tous les Serpentards même ceux pas encore nés et serait ravi de la voir humiliée publiquement par son cher Potter si ce dernier en obtenait l'occasion.

Odval récusa ses propos, néanmoins, Pansy avoua à sa grand-mère abasourdie l'absence de Potter lors de son procès malgré sa lettre emplie d'excuses ou encore ses suppliques pour obtenir son aide. Or, nul ne prit sa défense et elle fut donc expulsée de Grande-Bretagne avant de se retrouver en Mongolie. Sa grand-mère se rembrunit aussitôt mais Pansy la rassura de son mieux en affirmant bénir le jour de leur première rencontre.

Odval apaisée décida de mettre fin à cette conversation par legillimancie et affirma à haute-voix sortir rendre visite à une amie. Pansy surprise retint aussitôt un juron sur les illusions de sa grand-mère manifestement toujours convaincue toujours déterminée à la laisser seule avec Weasley dans l'espoir de les voir se rapprocher.

En son for intérieur, la sorcière estima devoir discuter sérieusement avec son aïeule pour éviter de la voir échafauder de nouveaux plans foireux comme lors de son entrevue avec une marieuse qui lui envoya deux sorciers célibataires l'été dernier. Pansy furieuse avait du cependant recevoir les invités de sa grand-mère tout en fulminant discrètement contre l'intrusion de ces deux types.

Fort heureusement, Toorjii et Nansal ses jumeaux se firent un malin plaisir de tourmenter ces potentiels prétendants sans se douter de l'approbation silencieuse de leur mère pas du tout désireuse de s'unir à un homme.

A présent, Odval venait de s'enticher de Weasley mais Pansy lui ferait rapidement comprendre l'inutilité de ses illusions car le rouquin ne reviendrait probablement pas ici après leur conversation. Certes, elle n'entendait absolument pas manquer aux règles de la courtoisie en le chassant comme un malpropre mais le sorcier prendrait certainement ses jambes à son cou s'il apprenait le nom de son hôtesse…

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous plait et que le rythme ne vous semble pas trop long. Toutefois, cela me semble necessaire pour mettre en place le contexte, sinon on ne comprendrait pas les raison de l'attitude méfiante de Pansy ou celle de Ron. _**

**_Comment vous semble Ron dans cette partie: le trouvez-vous trop gentil envers l'inconnue et pas assez méfiant ? Que pensez-vous de ses pensées sur son ancienne vie conjugale: lui trouvez-vous une tendance à pleurer sur sa propre personne ou commence-t-il à devenir plus realiste ? Enfin, l'imaginez-vous tomber amoureux à première vue de Pansy ou bien sa soudaine sympathie est-elle simplement dictée par ses désillusions précédentes et disparaitra après son retour chez lui ?_**

**_En ce qui concerne Pansy la trouvez-vous cynique, opportuniste ou au contraire trop obsequieuse en présence de Ron dans l'espoir d'obtenir son aide ? Est-ce qu'elle vous semble toujours aussi lèche-botte comme du temps où elle courrait après Malefoy ou vous semble-t-elle devenue une mère et adulte responsable totalement différente de l'adolescente connue dans le livre ?_**

**_Enfin, désirez-vous rencontrer les jumeaux Nansal et Toorjii ?_**

**_En tout cas merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires !_**

**_Bon week-end et à plus !_**


	8. Chapter 7 Pas de lettre pour mes fils

_**Bonjour, merci encore pour votre fidélité et j'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous plaira. J'espère que le rythme n'est pas trop pesant mais il ne me semblait pas judicieux de liquider la confrontation entre Pansy et Ron en deux lignes sans établir le contexte. Je tenais aussi à signaler que j'ai modifié ma chronologie mais aussi corrigé certaines erreurs. Ainsi, Ron n'a pas trente-huit ans mais trente-sept ans (toutes les modifications se retrouvent dans les précédents chapitres). Enfin, dans cette histoire il s'est marié avec Hermione durant l'été 1998 soit quelques mois après la bataille de Poudlard puis sa fille Rose est née en 2000 et son fils Hugo en 2001. Ainsi, Rose effectue sa dernière année à Poudlard et Hugo l'avant-dernière, c'est donc pour cette raison qu'Hermione s'est décidée à quitter Ron car les enfants sont grands. J'ai mis un petit repère chronologique dans l'introduction si jamais ça pouvait servir.**_

**_Bonne Lecture à tous !_**

* * *

La sorcière observa discrètement Weasley et songea que ce type était le deuxième Britannique courtois à son égard depuis deux jours. Certes, les vieux Aurors ne lui firent aucun mal lors de leur entrevue de la veille, néanmoins, leurs regards perçants semblaient lui transpercer l'échine durant toute la durée de sa brève permanence à Londres.

_**Flashback : **_

_Lors de son arrivée en Angleterre la veille, les Aurors la soumirent à une longue inspections pour s'assurer de l'absence de desseins belliqueux ou malveillants de Pansy Ensuite, ils annoncèrent que son visa exceptionnel durait cinquante minutes ce qui lui donnait largement le temps de rendre visite à son père mourant. _

_Pansy acquiesça puis un jeune Auror voulut l'emmener chez son géniteur grâce au réseau de cheminettes mais l'accès de la jeune femme fut interdit car son père ne voulait pas la recevoir. Le sorcier chargé d'accompagner Pansy se rendit donc seul chez les Parkinson où le moribond confirma son refus.__Pire encore, le vieillard affirma encore une fois son dégoût à l'égard de sa fille :_

_« _ J__'ai déshérité cette idiote il y a bientôt dix-neuf ans._

_- Mais c'est votre fille ! Protesta l'auror surpris._

_- Jeune homme, je n'ai qu'un seul enfant : mon fils Patrick qui vient de rentrer de Poudlard pour les vacances. Affirma le vieux sorcier._ »_

_L'Auror surpris tenta de reprendre contenance avant de prendre poliment congé du malade. Une fois de retour au Ministère, le fonctionnaire informa Pansy des propos de son géniteur remarié depuis dix-huit ans ainsi que de l'existence de son frère inscrit en septième année à Serpentard... _

_La sorcière accablée s'efforça de retenir ses larmes devant ses enfants ou encore les aurors pour ne pas donner satisfaction à ces hommes conscients de leur statut de vainqueurs. Ensuite, elle décida de profiter du temps restant pour faire visiter l'Allée de Traverse à ses enfants et leur acheter des chocogrenouilles mais les Aurors l'informèrent que son visa lui permettait seulement de se rendre chez son père par le biais de la poudre de cheminette._

_Aussi, ils la contraignirent à rester dans une salle du ministère jusqu'à la fin des premières quarante minutes. La jeune femme contrariée dissimula donc son chagrin de son mieux et s'occupa de ses enfants afin de les faire patienter. _

_Enfin, les Aurors vinrent la chercher puis la firent escorter jusqu'au portoloin par un seul d'entre eux. La sorcière dépitée le suivit sagement en compagnie de ses deux bambins mais resta surprise par les adieux de ce type moins de cinq minutes après leur arrivée. Le jeune auror affirma être âgé de seulement huit ans au moment de la guerre et donc juger par lui-même au lieu de se fier aveuglément aux récits populaires sur la malignité légendaire des Serpentards. _

_Ensuite, il estima que l'absence de la Marque des Mangemorts sur son bras démontrait qu'elle n'était pas comme ceux en train de pourrir à Azkaban depuis près de vingt ans. De plus, l'auror avait lu le dossier sur son procès et ne la considérait pas dangereuse, encore moins après l'avoir entendu raconter à ses enfants de jolies histoires pour les occuper durant leur permanence dans la salle. _

_Enfin, le jeune homme penaud confessa son désir de surprendre sa petite amie en arrivant à leur rendez-vous à l'heure pour une fois au lieu de la faire poireauter à cause d'une mission de moindre importance. Pansy acquiesça et lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant d'attendre l'activation du portoloin dans cinq minutes…_

_**Fin du Flashback**_

C'est à ce moment que le Destin ou la fatalité selon les points de vue, mit Weasley sur son chemin. Pansy inquiète était d'ailleurs soulagée de l'absence de lésions sur le corps du rouquin car elle n'aurait pas aimé subir les foudres des deux autres membres du Trio d'Or ou des aurors s'il fut resté blessé malgré sa tentative de sauvetage.

Quoique Granger n'aurait peut-être rien dit si elle s'était vraiment séparée de Weasley comme le suggérait les propos du sorcier la veille. Pansy contempla discrètement le Gryffondor et nota son embonpoint, ses cernes autour des yeux ou encore l'absence de son alliance. Elle le trouva également très éprouvé mais tout ceci était probablement lié à la rupture.

La sorcière chercha ensuite des souvenirs sur le fameux Roger Davies évoqué par Weasley et finit par se souvenir du cavalier de Fleur Delacour lors du Bal de Noël en quatrième année. L'évocation de la fête fit légèrement sourire Pansy en songeant à son excitation ce soir-là car Draco était son cavalier. Certes, elle ressentit une furieuse jalousie momentanée à la vue de son regard sur Granger métamorphosée en diva au bras de Krum mais Draco avait rapidement oublié cette fille avant de la faire danser une bonne partie de la soirée.

Toutefois, cette époque insouciante était révolue depuis longtemps et Pansy la chassa de son esprit pour revenir au présent. La jeune femme curieuse s'interrogea sur les motivations de Granger pour quitter Weasley car ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Certes, ces deux abrutis passaient la majeure partie de leur temps à se disputer mais cela semblait leur moyen de communication puisqu'ils finissaient toujours par se rapprocher après chaque altercation.

Aussi, leur séparation intriguait Pansy au plus point car elle ne connaissait plus rien du monde sorcier britannique depuis son expulsion du pays. En effet, aucunes nouvelles de son ancien monde ne lui parvenaient en Mongolie et elle ne s'était jamais abonnée à _La Gazette du Sorcier_ en raison du prix exorbitant de la livraison quotidienne des journaux jusqu'à la steppe mongole.

Enfin, les sorciers ne s'adaptaient toujours pas aux temps modernes et ne faisaient donc aucun usage d'internet, ni ne publiaient des articles en version numérique malgré les lamentations de Pansy qui se serait damnée pour pouvoir consulter la gazette depuis une tablette ou un Smartphone.

Pansy songeuse se demanda soudainement comment Granger était parvenue à quitter Weasley car un mariage sorcier était en théorie indissoluble puisque les rites du sang liaient les deux conjoints jusqu'à la mort de l'un des époux. Certes ils existaient quatre types d'exceptions qui permettaient d'obtenir l'annulation du sortilège et la séparation, néanmoins, cela restait extrêmement rare :

- L'adultère mais très peu dénonçaient leurs conjoints volages hormis les maris de la mère de Zabini mariée sept fois…

- L'absence d'enfant causée par la stérilité de l'un des conjoints ou son refus de concevoir une descendance.

- Un degré de parenté trop proche.

- Le silence de l'un des deux époux sur un secret extrêmement grave avant le mariage puis sa découverte par l'autre conjoint.

Or Weasley ne lui semblait pas du tout le type à tromper sa femme, ni à refuser des enfants puisque lui-même était le membre d'une grande fratrie et ne détenait aucune parenté avec Granger. A moins qu'il ne dissimule un secret à son épouse, néanmoins, cela restait vraiment improbable car les Weasley étaient trop honnêtes pour cacher un squelette dans leur placard à balai.

En revanche, les secrets avaient toujours jalonné la vie de Pansy à son insu puis l'un d'eux en particulier ruina sa vie et celle de ses enfants, néanmoins, elle s'efforça de chasser cette pensée car ce n'était pas le moment de s'appesantir sur son propre passé mais d'entamer une discussion avec Weasley.

La jeune femme songeuse se demanda comment aborder des sujets aussi délicats que la tentative de suicide de Ronald la veille ou encore sa propre requête. Or Pansy ne voulait pas susciter la colère de Weasley à cause d'une parole maladroite car le sorcier était connu pour son caractère colérique à Poudlard et pourrait fort bien se méprendre sur ses intentions s'il estimait sa sollicitude seulement dictée par son besoin d'aide.

Elle retint ensuite un soupir en songeant à sa stupidité qui l'incita à imiter son Malefoy chéri en se moquant des Gryffondor durant leur scolarité. A présent, Draco vivait toujours en Angleterre grâce à tous ses dons aux œuvres caritatives après la guerre même s'il avait reçu la marque et elle se retrouvait dans la steppe mongole seule avec ses enfants ainsi que sa vieille grand-mère... L'espace d'un instant, Pansy imagina sa vie luxueuse si elle fut devenue Mrs Malefoy comme convenu par leurs pères respectifs, néanmoins, elle estima ne jamais utiliser un _Retourneur de Temps_ pour modifier son passé car ses fils adorés ne seraient jamais venus au monde dans ce cas.

Pansy finit cependant par chasser ses pensées de son esprit et proposa de nouveau du thé à Weasley pour rendre leur conversation plus amicale. Ron accepta tout en l'observant préparer le breuvage. Ensuite, la jeune femme porta deux tasses ainsi que des biscuits mongols.Ils se mirent à siroter leur thé l'un en face de l'autre puis Pansy rompit enfin le silence :

« _ Hier soir, nous avons eu très peur après votre chute. Commença-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé tant de soucis surtout devant vos enfants. S'excusa Ron penaud.

- Mes fils n'ont pas compris la raison de votre geste mais moi je ne suis pas dupe.

- Oh, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez car il s'agissait vraiment d'une chute de balai causée par ma cuite. Bafouilla-t-il honteusement.

- C'est bien vrai ou je dois me demander si vous allez recommencer une fois rentré au Terrier ? L'interrogea Pansy plus inquiète qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître.

- Je vous jure n'avoir jamais tenté de mettre fin à mes jours : ma chute était vraiment accidentelle. Affirma-t-il.

- J'espère pouvoir vous croire sinon, je vais passer les prochains jours à m'interroger sur votre sort après votre départ. Révéla Pansy dans un lapsus._ »

Ron surpris observa attentivement la sorcière avant de s'interroger sur les circonstances qui rendirent une Serpentarde aussi gentille envers les autres. Toutefois, il finit par songer que sa sollicitude dérivait probablement de sa peur de recevoir la visite d'un auror s'il venait à disparaitre après son séjour chez elle.

L'espace d'un instant le sorcier ressentit un profond dépit car nul ne s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui hormis ses parents ou sa fratrie. Certes, Ron possédait une famille et des enfants formidables mais aucune femme ne consultait l'horloge sorcière en attendant impatiemment son retour pour passer la soirée ensemble. En revanche, Hermione se dépêchait de finir son travail pour retrouver Roger Davies chez eux contrairement aux innombrables soirées où Ron restait seul même durant leurs soi-disant anniversaires de mariage... Qui sait, son ex finirait peut-être même par se marier avec son Auror chéri et lui donnerait un nouvel enfant après l'avoir refusé durant des années à Ron désireux d'agrandir la famille.

En son for intérieur, le sorcier estima finir sa vie entre les murs du Terrier comme un vieux garçon en compagnie de sa mère. Cette seule idée le fit d'ailleurs frémir d'horreur non pas pour Molly elle-même mais la perspective de sa vie réduite entre le canapé du salon et sa chambre d'adolescents en attendant les visites de ses enfants.

Toutefois, ces derniers devenaient de plus en plus indépendants car Rose âgée de dix-sept ans comptait poursuivre des études de droit en septembre l'année prochaine puis Hugo en ferait de même après la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Les jeunes gens vivraient leurs propres expériences professionnelles ou amoureuses avant de créer leur propre foyer où il serait parfois invité mais devrait ensuite retrouver sa solitude chez ses vieux parents.

En revanche, Hermione bénéficierait probablement de plus d'égards puisqu'elle détenait une complicité majeure avec leurs enfants devenus des puits de sciences dans son genre prêts à embrasser eux aussi la carrière juridique. Elle passerait donc beaucoup de temps avec eux grâce à leurs études similaires ou encore leurs dossiers communs si les jeunes gens finissaient par travailler dans son département comme Rose semblait en avoir l'intention.

Ron tenta de ne pas s'apitoyer sur lui-même puis fut distrait par les gestes de la sorcière en face de lui qui avait saisi un récipient couvert d'un torchon avant de soulever ce dernier. La sorcière observa sa préparation et l'estima enfin prête puis saisit les pommes rouges mises de coté après le repas. Son invité curieux l'observa ensuite les peler avant de lui demander ce qu'elle comptait pré jeune femme expliqua son intention de préparer une _Apple pie_ ou tourte aux pommes digne de ce nom pour fêter le retour de ses jumeaux vers dix heures. Ron l'interrogea aussitôt sur ses deux fils et apprit qu'ils étudiaient à l'école de sorciers d'Oulan-Bator depuis le 1er septembre.

Ensuite, Pansy continua ses préparatifs car la cuisine lui permettait de se concentrer afin de se préparer mentalement à affronter les questions qui finiraient certainement par fuser au bout d'un moment. Une fois, le nombre de pommes nécessaires atteint, la sorcière rangea les autres dans son panier à fruits et en tint seulement quatre. Elle utilisa sa baguette pour faire léviter les deux premières jusqu'à ses cadets toujours en train de regarder la télévision puis tendit la troisième à Ron.

Les yeux du Gryffondor glissèrent de la pomme aux yeux veloutés en amande ainsi que la bouche petite mais charnue de cette superbe Eurasienne puis il chercha de rassembler ses souvenirs sur une fable racontée par Hermione à propos d'une certaine Eve, son mari Adam et un serpent. Ron ne parvint pas à se rappeler la fin de l'histoire, néanmoins, il se serait damné pour effleurer les lèvres de cette femme si envoutante même s'il s'agissait d'un Serpent déguisé en jolie maman mongole. Le sorcier finit cependant par se ressaisir et saisit le fruit avant de le mordre à pleine dents. La sorcière en fit de même avec sa pomme tout en finissant tranquillement de préparer sa tarte avant de la mettre au four.

Face à sa tranquillité, Ron penaud réalisa que le don de la pomme n'était donc pas une tentative de séduction déguisée sous la forme d'une plaisanterie. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les lèvres pulpeuses en train de croquer la pomme puis décida de reprendre la conversation pour ne pas s'attarder comme un malade sur cette bouche hors-de-portée.

Ron interrogea donc la jeune femme sur ses jumeaux :

« _ Pourquoi avoir choisi de les envoyer dans une école mongole au lieu de les envoyer à Poudlard ?_ »

La sorcière blêmit puis l'observa un instant sans se douter de la honte de Ron qui se rendit compte de son indiscrétion habituelle et se demanda comment réparer sa bévue. Un silence pesant plana entre eux mais Pansy finit par décider de lui répondre simplement la vérité :

« _ Tout simplement parce qu'aucune lettre en provenance de Poudlard n'est jamais arrivée pour Nansal et Toorjii.

- Euh la Mongolie c'est certainement trop loin pour les hiboux. Déclara Ron précipitamment pour ne pas l'embarrasser.

- Ou tout simplement mes fils ne sont pas les bienvenus. Rétorqua sèchement Pansy._ »

La sorcière se tourna aussitôt sous le prétexte d'enfourner sa tourte dans le four encastré dans le poêle afin de ne pas montrer à Weasley sa honte ou encore sa peine pour ses enfants privés de Poudlard par sa faute…

* * *

**_Voilà comment trouvez-vous Ron et Pansy dans cette partie ? Eprouvez-vous de la sympathie pour Pansy ou estimez-vous son sort mérité après avoir tenté de livrer Potter pour sauver sa peau en 1998 ? Que pensez-vous de la pomme enfin tendue: Ron a-t-il été trop confiant en la saisissant ou Pansy n'a rien fait de mal car elle ne connait pas du tout cet épisode biblique ?_**

**_Enfin, Ron vous semble-t-il s'emballer trop vite ou bien est-ce seulement une infatuation passagère due aux circonstances de son séjour si exotique à ses yeux (du style vacances j'oublie tout et une aventure d'un soir ne serait pas de refus) rapidement oubliée une fois rentré chez lui ?_**

**_Et Pansy peut-elle éprouver quelques chose pour Weasley ou bien veut-elle seulement obtenir son aide pour rentrer en Grande-Bretagne et jusqu'où serait-elle capable d'aller ? _**

**_A plus et bon dimanche ! _**

**_Ps: Apparemment le règlement n'autorise pas la publication des réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres. Alors je suis en train de les effacer et de les envoyer personellement par mail. Je ne sais pas encore comment ça fonctionne pour les review des guest ou anonymes. Donc je les efface pour le moment et vous prie de m'en excuser. Je m'excuse en particulier auprès de Samia qui en a écrit beaucoup et dont les reviews sont toujours très pertinentes. _**


	9. Chapter 8 Pas de marque Weasley

_**Bonjour, j'ai divisé également cette partie en deux pour plus de clarté et facilité de lecture puisque beaucoup de personnes utilisent leur smartphone ou tablette numérique pour lire. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_La sorcière blêmit puis l'observa un instant sans se douter de la honte de Ron qui se rendit compte de son indiscrétion habituelle et se demanda comment réparer sa bévue. Un silence pesant plana entre eux mais Pansy finit par décider de lui répondre simplement la vérité : _

_« _ Tout simplement parce qu'aucune lettre en provenance de Poudlard n'est jamais arrivée pour Nansal et Toorjii. _

_- Euh la Mongolie c'est certainement trop loin pour les hiboux. Déclara Ron précipitamment pour ne pas l'embarrasser. _

_- Ou tout simplement mes fils ne sont pas les bienvenus. Rétorqua sèchement Pansy._ »_

_La sorcière se tourna aussitôt sous le prétexte d'enfourner sa tourte dans le four encastré dans le poêle afin de ne pas montrer à Weasley sa honte ou encore sa peine pour ses enfants privés de Poudlard par sa faute…_

* * *

Ron observa honteusement la sorcière s'attarder devant son four tout en se demandant quand il apprendrait enfin à tenir sa langue car cette femme l'avait secouru, blanchi et nourri mais il venait de la blesser par ses questions débiles.

En effet, les sympathisants de Voldemort furent exilés des années plus tôt et leurs enfants en subissaient encore les conséquences aujourd'hui. Une fois, Ron avait entendu une discussions entre Harry et Hermione à ce sujet puis était resté surpris par la prise de position des deux autres membres du Trio d'or en leur faveur. Le sorcier avait donc tenté de leur rappeler les gestes des expulsés mais ils affirmèrent que leur exclusion de la société sans aucun espoir de réinsertion provoquait des torts à de nombreuses familles ainsi que des enfants innocents probablement en train de grandir dans un sentiment d'injustice à la vue des problèmes de leurs parents. De plus, l'amertume de ces familles pourrait fort bien susciter la rancœur ou encore l'ascension d'un nouveau Voldemort.

Lors de cette conversation, Ron rétorqua que ce fou était heureusement mort et nul ne pourrait donc le ressusciter. Harry acquiesça, néanmoins, il avait insisté sur le désespoir et l'amertume des exclus dont un sorcier opportuniste pourrait fort bien profiter pour créer un nouveau cercle de Mangemorts déterminés à se venger de la nouvelle société sorcière. Enfin, Hermione était intervenue en rappelant aux deux hommes les disparités de la population sorcière britannique adulte composée essentiellement de personnes âgées de plus de cinquante ans et un faible pourcentage de trentenaires, voire , quadragénaires en raison du décès de nombreux jeunes gens durant la bataille de Poudlard ou l'expulsion des présumés sympathisants Mangemorts. Or, les sorciers restants s'étaient en général contentés d'un ou deux enfants, ce qui ne permettait pas donc le renouvellement des générations. Ron avait alors hoché la tête car son frère lui avait parlé du problème de main-d'œuvre de certains entrepreneurs sorciers en raison de l'absence d'hommes ou de femmes en âge d'entrer dans la population active.

De plus, cette solution critique s'étendait également aux enfants peu nombreux à Poudlard. Ainsi, les professeurs appréhendait toujours la répartition des élèves de premières année car Serpentard détenait de moins en moins d'élèves puisque les parents potentiels étaient soit décédés ou emprisonnés à Azkaban, soit exilés. Or si l'une des maison venait à disparaitre, les trois autres feraient la même fin car les fondateurs avaient crée un puissant sortilège pour les lier entre elles jusqu'à la disparition totale si l'un d'elle venait à manquer. Ron surpris avait contesté ce fait mais Hermione confirma tristement la véracité du sortilège. Malheureusement, le conseil d'administration composé exclusivement d'ex Gryffondor ou encore le Ministère refusaient de prendre le risque d'autoriser l'inscription d'enfants de Mangemorts et même de simples sympathisants par crainte de voir la Maison Serpentard redevenir un nid de serpents.

Par contre, les nombreuses donations des Zabini, Malefoy, Greengrass ou encore Parkinson en faveur des associations caritatives leur permit d'obtenir le droit de rester au sein de leur société, la conservation de leurs avoirs mais aussi l'inscription de leurs enfants à Pourdlard malgré le passé de leurs parents.

Ensuite, Ron se souvint du jour de la rentrée scolaire où il possédait encore une famille le 1er septembre 2017 et la conduisit à la gare avant d'entrevoir Scorpius Malefoy. Ce garçon ressemblait totalement à son père au même âge et semblait frayer avec le fils Parkinson ou encore celui de Zabini. Par contre aucun enfant Goyle, Nott, Flint, Pucey ou Bullstrode ne se trouvaient à Poudlard d'après Hugo.

Ron surpris avait alors observé les garçons tout en s'interrogeant sur l'épouse de Malefoy ou encore le mari de Parkinson puisque leurs fils respectifs n'étaient pas le fruit des amours de Draco et Pansy. Toutefois, il en avait fini par conclure que le Pékinois avait du tromper le blondinet gominé puis rester avec un bébé sur les bras avant de l'élever dans la honte puisqu'une mère célibataire n'était pas bien vue chez les Sang-Purs. Si Hermione avait démontré une légère compassion pour Parkinson, Ron s'était mis à critiquer la légèreté du Pékinois ou encore son manque d'amour maternel pour rester dans son luxueux manoir au lieu d'accompagner son fils à la gare ce matin.

Enfin, l'esprit de Ron revint enfin au présent puis son regard s'attarda sur la sorcière en face de lui tout en songeant que les Serpentardes ne ressemblaient pas toutes au roquet Parkinson et leurs enfants possédaient donc encore l'espoir de devenir de bon sujets. Il songea également qu'une attitude plus conciliante des autorités auraient permis à la Maison Serpentard d'accueillir deux membres de plus cette année puis un troisième l'an prochain.

Il jeta aussitôt un coup d'œil à Severus tout en se demandant la raison pour laquelle la sorcière avait prénommé son enfant comme la Chauve-souris des cachots. Certes, Rogue jouissait d'une reconnaissance particulière de la part d'Harry ainsi que des anciens professeurs de Poudlard toujours en train de lutter pour faire respecter sa mémoire en tant que héros et non espion à la solde des deux camps. Toutefois, Ron n'aurait jamais songé à prénommer Hugo comme l'ancienne terreur des cachots et même Harry n'eut pas le courage de le faire ouvertement puisqu'il fit appeler son fils Albus-Severus pour nuancer l'effet de stupeur suscité parmi les sorciers à l'évocation d'in tel prénom.

Enfin, un bruit le fit sursauter puis Ron observa la sorcière s'affairer autour de son poê Gryffondor hésita un instant, néanmoins, il finit par l'approcher afin de s'excuser :

« _ Euh, je ne voulais pas vous blesser… Commença-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit-elle simplement.

- Vous pourrez peut-être rentrer définitivement rentrer au pays un jour. En tout cas, vous ne devez pas être une véritable Mangemort puisque vous étiez à Londres hier.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de juger Weasley. Articula lentement Pansy avant de relever sa manche pour montrer son bras vierge de toute marque.

- Simple sympathisante alors. Estima Ron.

- Même pas.

- Mais seuls les fidèles de V…

- Les idiots ou les personnes peu sympathiques ont également été expulsés également après un procès sommaire. Interrompit-elle.

- Impossible: Kingsley a fait assurer un procès équitable à tout le monde. Protesta Ron.

- Il avait bien trop à faire pour présider à toutes les audiences et les sorciers sont des humains dotés de rancœurs ou préjugés.

- C'est faux, vous avez bien commis un crime pour être ainsi expulsée._ »

La jeune femme arqua ses sourcils d'un air furieux puis les oreilles de Ron virèrent de nouveau au rouge après le regard peu amène de la sorcière qui saisit aussitôt sa baguette. Le Gryffondor inquiet chercha aussitôt la sienne mais se rassura à la vue du sort de son hôtesse qui lui ôta simplement les nombreuses miettes éparses sa tunique grâce à un sort.

Ensuite elle reprit la parole :

« _ J'ai crée un portoloin pour Londres hier après avoir obtenu un visa spécial qui me permit de me rendre en Angleterre. Or il n'est pas encore désactivé donc vous pourrez l'utiliser afin de retourner là-bas et de là rentrer chez vous. Mon portoloin est une figurine en forme de chat, vous la trouverez dans la chambre d'amis où vous vous êtes réveillé ce matin. Annonça-t-elle.

- Euh Merci pour tout. Bredouilla Ron gêné.

- De rien. Répliqua simplement Pansy plus du tout intentionnée à demander de l'aide à Weasmoche toujours aussi crétin que dans ces souvenirs. _ »

Cette conversation pénible fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Odval surprise par la tension palpable entre les deux sorciers. En revanche, Pansy profita de son retour pour lui demander de surveiller la tourte pendant qu'elle irait chercher les jumeaux à la gare. Sa grand-mère surprise lui rappela qu'il était neuf heures quarante seulement mais Pansy n'en démordit pas. Elle salua poliment Weasley et se rapprocha de ses cadets afin de savoir s'ils souhaitaient l'accompagner.

Ses enfants ravis acquiescèrent avant d'enfiler rapidement leurs manteaux mais Kushi inquiet s'immobilisa et demanda à Ron s'il venait avec eux ou attendait leur retour. Le Gryffondor gêné affirma devoir rentrer chez lui, néanmoins, le petit garçon se mit à pleurer en s'accrochant à ses jambes dans l'espoir de le retenir. Pansy excédée s'efforça de conserver son calme et expliqua gentiment à son cadet que _Monsieur Ronald Billius Weasley_ devait préparer le sapin de Noël avec ses enfants certainement en train de l'attendre chez lui.

L'espace d'un instant, Ron songea aux festivités précédentes et se remémora ses préparatifs durant son soi-disant mariage. Malheureusement cette année, leurs enfants avaient décoré leur vieux sapin avec Roger Davis hier soir d'après Hermione… Il sentit aussitôt une larme couler sur sa joue mais tourna la tête afin de la sécher prestement sans se douter de la surprise de Pansy face à son attitude.

La jeune femme inquiète se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu un enfant, ce qui expliquerait sa beuverie de la veille ou le soudain départ de Granger si les deux conjoints ne parvenaient pas à surmonter le deuil ensemble. Pansy contrariée se demanda si elle ne devrait pas controler l'état de Weasley avant de le laisser partir mais il était déjà neuf-heures quarante-cinq et ses fils seraient forts capables de combiner de nouvelles bêtises si elle ne se présentait pas à dix heures à la gare…

Elle finit par se ressaisir et apaisa d'abord Kushi avant de s'approcher précautionneusement de Weasley. Le sorcier abasourdi nota son inquiétude mais fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa stupeur avant de saluer les enfants en leur souhaitant de bonnes fêtes.

Toutefois, Odval prit les deux adultes par surprise en affirmant à Kushi ravi que Ron les accompagnerait bien évidemment à la gare. Le sorcier gêné voulut refuser mais finit par accepter à la vue des yeux brillants de l'enfant.

* * *

**_Que pensez-vous de la curiosité ou encore du manque de tact de Ron ? Et Pansy a-t-elle bien fait de tenter de le renvoyer chez lui sans lui demander son aide ou sa fierté est-elle déplacée ?_**

**_Eprouvez vous de la peine pour Ron qui se sent exclu par ses enfants ou doit-il accepter leur bonne entente avec Davies ? _**

**_Enfin, que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Odval: est-elle desesperée au point de caser sa petite-fille avec le premier venu ou non ?_**

**_A plus et surtout merci pour votre lecture et encore d'avantage à tous ceux qui laissent une review !_**


	10. Chapter 9 Les jumeaux farceurs

_**Bonsoir, je fragmente encore mes parties car j'ai peur que sinon le texte ne devienne un peu indigeste (je parle surtout pour les gens qui lisent le site depuis le smartphone ou une petite tablette numérique). Ce chapitre detient encore une dernière partie qui sera postée également ce soir si possible ou demain.**_

_**Sur ce, Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Pansy s'efforça de conserver son calme puis alla chercher un manteau adapté pour Weasley stupéfait par cette attention malgré ses remarques précédentes. Après de nouveaux remerciements, il suivit la maman et les enfants dehors où la sorcière activa un nouveau portoloin pour se rendre à la gare voisine.

Une fois parvenu à destination, Ron curieux observa les locaux plus petits et bien moins somptueux que ceux de King's Cross mais fonctionnels. Il nota la foule de moldus en train de le dévisager puis réalisa être le seul Occidental présent.

Ensuite, la jeune femme l'entraina vers un pilier entre deux quais afin de le traverser tous ensemble. Une fois sur le quai sorcier, Ron nota la présence d'une vingtaine de couples sorciers avec quelques enfants puis ses oreilles devinrent rouges face à la curiosité de tous ces gens. Il crut être de nouveau le centre de l'attention à cause de ses traits occidentaux mais le petit Kushi lui révéla innocemment la raison de la surprise générale car sa maman était une célibataire endurcie d'après l'opinion générale. Sa mère livide tenta de minimiser les propos de son cadet mais dut ensuite affronter la curiosité de deux ou trois sorcières qui s'approchèrent :

« _ Bonjour, nous feriez-vous l'honneur de nous présenter ce charmant sorcier ? Demanda l'une d'elle dans un anglais laborieux.

- Bonjour Mesdames, je m'appelle Ronald Weasley. Répondit-il en anglais puisqu'il ne comprenait pas le mongol.

- Nous ne savions pas que vous aviez encore des amis à Londres Miss Panshriij. Continua la Mongole.

- Vous semblez plus radieuse aujourd'hui : c'est certain que la présence d'un homme doit beaucoup vous aider pour gérer tous vos garçons si remuants au lieu de pleurer encore leur père… Renchérit l'une des deux autres commères.

- Voyons qu'allez-vous chercher : Monsieur Weasley est simplement un vieil ami de ma famille. Répliqua sèchement Pansy dans l'espoir de mettre fin à leur interrogatoire._ »

Les trois femmes réalisèrent son hostilité et estimèrent plus sage de ne pas insister pour le moment. Ensuite, la jeune femme grommela quelques mots en mongol tout en se demandant ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour décrire Weasmoche comme un ami, néanmoins, cette réponse avait semblé satisfaire les autres commères pour le moment et cela lui suffisait. Enfin, elle s'excusa en anglais auprès de Ron pour l'indiscrétion de ces femmes puis scruta l'horizon dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le train.

Durant l'attente, Pansy expliqua alors brièvement à Ron le fonctionnement du train mongol utilisé par les étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie. Le sorcier apprit ainsi que son point de départ était la gare de l'établissement situé dans une zone périphérique d'Oulan-Bator totalement invisible aux Moldus. Lors des vacances, les étudiants prenaient donc le train qui traversait ensuite toute la Mongolie afin de permettre aux parents des petits sorciers de venir les chercher à la station la plus proche de chez eux. Ainsi, la jeune femme récupérerait donc ses enfants ici au lieu de transplaner à l'école. Ce qui permettait au directeur d'éviter la cohue générale en cas d'arrivée massive des parents ou l'activation de milliers de portoloins en même temps.

Ron demanda si ce train était également utilisé par d'autres voyageurs mais fut rassuré par la réponse négative de la sorcière car il n'aurait pas aimé savoir des enfants placés aux cotés d'inconnus.

Entre-temps, Kushi et Severus s'amusèrent avec les deux porte-bagages pris par leur mère qui finit par retrouver le sourire à la vue du train. Elle voulut aussitôt se charger des chariots mais Ron affirma s'en occuper avant de les encastrer afin de les pousser ensemble. Kushi s'installa aussitôt sur le second puis l'adulte retrouva un moment son insouciance d'antan au point de s'amuser à courir afin de donner à l'enfant l'impression de faire une course.

Grisé par la vitesse, Kushi aurait volontiers continué longtemps ainsi mais le bruit d'une petite explosion attira l'attention de Ron soudainement alarmé. Pansy inquiète les rejoignit aussitôt avec Severus mais fronça les sourcils en voyant de la fumée sortir par l'une des vitres précipitamment ouvertes. Une minute plus tard des exclamations fusèrent de toutes parts en mongol sur la puanteur soudaine du wagon.

Ensuite, la porte s'ouvrit puis Pansy accablée entendit distinctement les exclamations furieuses des jumeaux en train de la défendre contre les remarques des autres élèves sur son célibat. Elle s'approcha aussitôt puis les Mongols cessèrent immédiatement ses moqueries. Au début, la sorcière crut que son apparition avait réduit les adolescents au silence mais Pansy nota le regard abasourdi de ses fils derrière elle et finit par se tourner.

Ron s'était approché avec Kushi dans ses bras ainsi que Severus à ses cotés puis demanda à la sorcière si ses fils étaient bien dans ce wagon car d'autres adolescents semblaient attendre leurs parents sur le quai. Le sorcier s'était exprimé en anglais ce qui attisa aussitôt la curiosité des étudiants en train de s'agglutiner à la porte ou encore aux fenêtres à la vue de cet Occidental.

Pansy se ressaisit puis demanda aux garçons de prendre leurs affaires. Les jumeaux acquiescèrent avant de lui tendre d'abord les cages de leurs aigles. Ron surpris réalisa qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux monozygotes comme Fred et Georges. Une fois les deux volatiles installés sur l'un des chariots, ils descendirent prestement du train avec leurs valises. Les deux garçons curieux observèrent l'Occidental en face d'eux mais ne firent aucune blague cette fois-ci car la présence de ce type leur permettait de mettre momentanément fin aux moqueries sur leur pauvre mère.

Ils esquissèrent donc un léger salut poli sous le regard surpris de leurs camarades restés dans le wagon :

« _ Bonjour, je suis Toorjii ! Affirma le premier en anglais

- Mais non Toorjii c'est moi, lui c'est Nansal ! Répondit l'autre dans la meme langue.

- C'est pas vrai pourquoi tu mens Toorjii ?

- Ah tu vois, tu es bien Nansal !

- Non moi c'est Toorjii !

- Ca suffit les garçons, ne tourmentez pas Monsieur Weasley. Intervint Pansy toujours en anglais pour permettre à Ron de comprendre ses propos puisqu'il ne parlait pas mongol.

- Ron. Rectifia gentiment le sorcier en anglais tout en tendant la main aux deux garçons._ »

Ensuite, les jumeaux lancèrent un regard de triomphe envers leurs camarades curieux et incapables de comprendre plus de quelques bribes de leur conversation en anglais. Les deux garçons profitèrent également de la distraction générale pour jeter une bombabouse dans le train juste avant la fermeture des portes. Nansal ravi fit ensuite un pied-de-nez à l'un des élèves et Toorjii tira la langue à un second furieux.

Pansy leva aussitôt les yeux au Ciel sans se douter de l'amusement de Ron qui avait l'impression de revoir ses deux frères durant leur enfance. Enfin, les jumeaux s'approchèrent de leur mère afin de la faire tournoyer dans l'espoir d'atténuer sa colère après leur énième bêtise. Ensuite, ils saisirent Severus pour le décoiffer affectueusement puis taquinèrent Kushi ravi de les retrouver.

Enfin, ils étudièrent attentivement Ron et furent satisfait de leur examen car ce type leur semblait inoffensif. Les jumeaux voulurent se saisir des chariots puis commencèrent une course endiablée sur le quai malgré les protestations de leur mère qui lança un _Accio _cage afin de ne pas laisser les deux volatiles dans le porte-bagage durant le rallye de leurs propriétaires.

Afin de donner un peu de réconfort à sa mère inquiète face aux facéties de ses deux garçons, Severus affirma veiller sur ses frères dés l'année prochaine tout en étudiant scrupuleusement en classe. Pansy sourit aussitôt à son enfant et le rassura en lui conseillant de ne pas se soucier des jumeaux qui finiraient bien par grandir un jour.

Elle finit cependant par en douter à la vue des garçons en train de tenter d'effectuer le saut de la mort et utilisa aussitôt sa baguette pour les faire léviter jusqu'à elle sous les rires des autres élèves. Toorjii tenta de protester, néanmoins, sa mère menaça de donner sa part de toute aux pommes à _Monsieur Weasley le champion de concours de nourriture de Poudlard_, ce qui eut le don de calmer aussitôt les deux frères friands des pâtisseries confectionnées par leur génitrice.

Ron dissimula difficilement son hilarité face à la soudaine tranquillité des jumeaux manifestement très gourmands. Il songea ensuite aux propos de la sorcière qui confirmèrent ses soupçons sur leur scolarité ensemble à Poudlard.

Pourtant le Gryffondor ne se souvenait absolument pas de la présence d'une aussi jolie Eurasienne parmi les Serpentards. Certes, toutes n'étaient pas des laiderons comme Bullstrode, ni un roquet dans le genre de Parkinson mais nulle ne ressemblait à cette superbe sorcière durant les cours communs avec les Verts-et-Argent. Autrement, il se serait aperçu d'une telle beauté et aurait certainement perdu l'esprit à sa vue.

Le sorcier chassa ensuite ses pensées afin de suivre la petite famille dans un endroit discret pour pouvoir utiliser le portoloin.

* * *

_**A présent, vous connaissez également les jumeaux Nansal et Toorjii, que pensez-vous d'eux ? Certes ils font un peu penser à Fred et Georges mais c'est seulement une impression car nul ne pourrait jamais égaler les jumeaux Weasley. **_

_**D'après vous qu'est-t-il arrivé à Pansy pour que ses fils se retrouvent contraints de défendre son honneur ?**_


	11. Chapter 10 Pansy Parkinson ?

_**Bonjour, voici la suite de la confrontation entre Ron et Pansy avant le retour de Ron chez lui. Bonne lecture et encore merci à ceux qui continuent de suivre l'histoire ! :)**_

* * *

Une fois parvenus à destination, les jumeaux entrèrent avec fracas dans la yourte avant de soulever leur arrière-grand-mère. Odval les embrassa affectueusement puis rassura sa petite fille sur la cuisson de sa tourte enfin prête.

Nansal affirma aussitôt avoir faim à sa mère amusée qui feignit de vouloir attendre le déjeuner pour la manger en guise de dessert. Toorjii prit aussitôt un air blessé et la traita de méchante maman sur un ton taquin. Afin de convaincre sa mère, Nansal prit un air boudeur puis Severus la pria de céder aux jumeaux car il mourrait d'envie de dévorer _l'apple pie_ lui aussi.

Pansy continua le jeu quelques secondes puis Kushi aida sa fratrie en se mettant à pleurer sur commande avant de retrouver le sourire à la vue de sa maman en train d'utiliser sa baguette pour faire léviter des assiettes à desserts ainsi que les couverts. Ensuite, la sorcière taquina son petit dernier et affirma que son bonheur était maintenant au complet grâce à la présence de ses deux jumeaux farceurs, Severus le savant et Kushi le petit roublard. Ce dernier sourit aussitôt tout en affirmant être aussi malin et roublard que tous les Serpentards réunis sans se douter de la gêne de sa mère en présence de Ron. Ensuite, Severus taquina ses frères en mimant la voix du Choixpeau magique avant de les envoyer à Gryffondor.

Les jumeaux vexés refusèrent aussitôt car ils seraient devenus des Serpentards comme leur mère ou encore son héros si la lettre de Poudlard leur fut parvenue. Nansal proclama leur génitrice la seule personne en qui ils puissent vraiment faire confiance contrairement aux Gryffondors qui l'expulsèrent d'Angleterre pour des bêtises. Pansy inquiète tenta aussitôt de modérer les propos de ses fils pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Weasley dont le visage cramoisi ne prévoyait rien de bon. Toutefois, le sorcier nota son regard apeuré et se tut pour ne pas se laisser échapper des paroles malheureuses.

Rassurée par son manque de réaction, Pansy partagea le gâteau en parts égales puis tout le monde commença à manger tout en échangeant des plaisanteries. En son for intérieur, Ron surpris estima ne pas avoir assisté à un repas de famille aussi joyeux depuis longtemps car Hermione et lui parlaient rarement à table lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Enfin, leurs enfants partageaient les passions de leur génitrice au point de converser ensemble tous les trois durant des heures sans se rendre compte de son isolement.

En revanche, il plaisanta longuement avec les jumeaux aspirants Serpentards sous le regard curieux de Pansy encore surprise par le calme olympien de Weasley totalement différent de ses colères homériques durant leur adolescence à Poudlard. Ensuite, Kushi confessa à Ron son désir de recevoir un appareil photo sorcier à Noël puis le sorcier songea à un détail avant de saisir sa robe anglaise restée sur l'un des canapés. Il montra aussitôt le sien à l'enfant curieux face à sa petitesse similaire à celle des appareils numériques moldus contrairement aux appareils sorciers énormes qui ressemblaient encore à ceux des années 50 chez les moldus. Ron expliqua au petit garçon que son frère Georges tentait d'intégrer la technologie moldue des années 2000 à la magie mais cet appareil était encore un prototype car toutes les photos ne parvenaient pas encore à s'animer.

Toorjii curieux l'interrogea sur la boutique de son frère puis réalisa enfin qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse boutique pour les sorcier farcétieux. Il avoua avoir eu l'occasion de voir ses articles à l'école car un camarade de classe en avait ramené après ses vacances en Angleterre. Malheureusement, nul ne les vendait en Mongolie et ils se rabattaient donc sur les bombabouzes locales pour s'amuser.

Ron surpris affirma aussitôt lui envoyer un assortiments de produits Weasley dans ce cas car il travaillait à la boutique de son frère. Dans un lapsus, Pansy surprise lui demanda s'il n'était pas censé devenir un auror mais le sorcier affirma avoir changé d'avis. Ensuite, Kushi demanda la permission d'utiliser son appareil puis Ron l'aida à photographier son arrière-grand-mère Odval, ses frères ou encore sa maman gênée. Ensuite, l'enfant insista pour faire poser les deux adultes ensemble malgré les protestations embarrassées de sa mère. En revanche, le Gryffondor se prêta de bon gré au jeu du petit Kushi.

Malheureusement, le charme fut rompu par l'arrivée de Theodore Nott et sa fille invités par les Panshriij pour passer les vacances de Noël ensemble. Pansy affolée trembla à la vue du regard furieux de Weasley et la soudaine rigidité de Theodore horrifié par la vision d'un Gryffondor en train de poser avec la sorcière. Afin d'éviter un bain de sang devant les enfants, la sorcière invita aussitôt ses fils à emmener leur amie voir les chevaux. Kushi tenta de rester, néanmoins, sa mère fit preuve de fermeté cette fois-ci puis Odval entraîna le bambin avec elle.

Une fois seuls, Nott plaça Pansy derrière lui tout en tenant sa baguette de manière hostile en direction de Ron qui le visait également. La sorcière inquiète leur demanda de les baisser mais les deux hommes refusèrent aussitôt.

Pansy tenta cependant de les raisonner :

« _ Théodore, Weasley vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre !

- Un Serpentard attend toujours le moment où son adversaire baisse la garde pour le poignarder par derrière. Bravo, tu m'a retenu ici le temps de faire arriver ton complice car tu ne voulais pas faire le travail toi-même ? Hurla Ron à la sorcière.

- Weasley je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer et encore moins sous mon propre toit ! Protesta Pansy.

- Tu mens vous êtes de mèche tous les deux et moi je suis encore une fois un idiot capable de croire que les Serpents pouvaient faire preuve de compassion…

- Weasley tu crois encore qu'un Serpentard n'a pas de cœur ? Réalisa Pansy abasourdie.

- Tu as tenté de me séduire pour endormir ma confiance et m'emmener ici afin de me tuer ! L'accusa-t-il.

- Weasley, je ne t'ai absolument pas séduit mais simplement sauvé d'une chute mortelle puis emmené ici parce que tu ne pouvais pas rester seul dans ton état ! Rétorqua Pansy outrée.

- Oh Pansy tu es vraiment trop naïve : tu crois vraiment que le fait d'avoir sauvé ce type te permettra de rentrer chez nous ? Mais ma chérie, les aurors se foutent bien de nous et ne te donneront rien en échange de ton geste charitable ! S'esclaffa Nott.

- Pansy… Comme Pansy Parkinson ? Interrogea Ron abasourdi.

- Weasmoche, tu connais une autre Pansy ? Demanda Nott hilare._ »

Les yeux emplis d'horreur, Ron observa avec incrédulité la belle Eurasienne tremblante puis secoua la tête car elle ne correspondait absolument pas au toutou de Malefoy. En effet, Pansy Parkinson était blonde, égocentrique, cruelle, tyrannique sans compter les traits de son visage extrêmement durs ou encore ses yeux de Pékinois forts différents de la minuscule et adorable poupée fragile en face de lui.

Toutefois, Nott hilare se moqua de l'idiotie de Weasley car la jolie femme sous ses yeux était bien Pansy Parkinson surnommée Pans' par ses amis et Pékinois par les Gryffondors.

Ron incrédule refusa encore une fois cette éventualité car Parkinson était un roquet avec une paillasse blonde sur la tête et qui faisait grincer des dents à cause de sa voix de crécelle. La jeune femme vexée rétorqua ne pas avoir été ainsi dans sa jeunesse et lui conseilla de se regarder d'abord avant de critiquer les autres car il n'était pas non plus un Apollon avec son ventre bedonnant ou ses poches sous les yeux.

Ron blessé songea à ses illusions précédentes et regretta de ne pas avoir compris que cette trainée avait utilisé du Polynectar pour se transformer ainsi. Il la traita également de mauvaise mère pour abandonner son premier fils en Angleterre pendant qu'elle choyait les cadets ici. Pansy abasourdie rétorqua n'avoir jamais pris abandonné un enfant en Grande-Bretagne.

Le sorcier récusa ses propos en lui parlant de l'adolescent rencontré sur le quai de la gare en septembre mais la sorcière révéla ne pas connaitre Patrick junior le fils de Parkinson senior son soi-disant père. Ron refusa de la croire et la traita de sale opportuniste prête à le tuer pour se venger puisqu'elle était condamnée à l'exil par le Magenmagot.

Pansy réitéra n'avoir jamais songé au meurtre :

« _ Weasley, je ne songerais jamais à tuer un membre du Trio d'Or chez moi, ce qui me condamnerait au Baiser du Détraqueur. Expliqua-t-elle patiemment dans l'espoir de le raisonner.

- Pansy, ne gaspilles pas ta salive pour le lèche-botte de Potter et toutou de Granger ! Ricana Nott.

- Ferme-là Sale Mangemort ! Hurla Ron furieux avant de lancer un sort_ »

Pansy affolée tenta aussitôt de mettre fin au combat mais les sort commencèrent à fuser de partout puis Ron incendia la yourte. La jeune femme paniquée utilisa donc sa baguette pour éteindre le feu et courut chercher le portoloin laissé dans la chambre d'amis pour le retour de Weasley en Angleterre mais elle maugréa car l'heure du départ était déjà passée.

La sorcière inquiète entendit de nouveaux cris furieux puis décida de prendre des mesures radicale même si c'était risqué. Après tout, il valait mieux se retrouver avec une jambe cassée plutôt que de savoir ses enfants placés à l'orphelinat pendant son séjour en prison parce qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à séparer les deux hommes visiblement désireux de s'entre-tuer.

Elle retourna donc dans la salle principale avant de retenir un cri à la vue des ravages causés par Ron en train de détruire tous les meubles dans l'espoir de trouver Nott manifestement caché grâce à un sort d'invisibilité. Pansy attristée observa les pans de sa yourte réduits en lambeaux ou encore ses biens détruits et espéra pouvoir réparer au moins sa maison sinon, elle devrait se débrouiller pour procurer aux enfants un toit au-dessus de leurs têtes ce soir.

Toutefois, Pansy ne s'attarda pas sur ces considérations après avoir vu Weasley lancer des sorts à l'aveuglette. Elle lui lança aussitôt un _Stupéfix_ et saisit son bras avec décision avant de transplaner en Angleterre. Une fois libéré du sort, le sorcier surpris se retrouva ainsi de nouveau sur le lieu de leur rencontre puis nota les tremblements de la sorcière et voulut l'examiner.

Toutefois, Pansy furieuse lui ordonna de s'éloigner :

« _ T'approches pas de moi Weasley, ni de mes enfants car tu es un danger public !

- Tu ne vas pas bien Park… hem Pansy.

- Laisse-tomber, je vais déjà avoir assez de problèmes comme ça si les aurors détectent ma présence ici pour en rajouter avec toi !_ »

Pansy affirma devoir également réparer sa Ger si possible afin d'éviter de passer Noël à la belle étoile avec ses enfants à cause d'un abruti dans son genre tout juste capable de lui détruire sa maison dans l'espoir de trouver Nott dissimulé par un sort. La jeune femme conseilla ensuite à Weasley de grandir un peu à trente-sept ans car il ne pouvait utiliser pas sa magie n'importe comment, ni ruiner la vie des autres. Face à ses protestations, elle affirma utiliser les même paroles pour Nott dés son retour en Mongolie puisqu'ils étaient tous deux des irresponsables.

Dans un lapsus, Pansy affirma également payer pour sa lamentable erreur depuis bientôt dix-neuf ans et ses enfants innocents subissaient les consequences de ses actes mais apparemment l'exil ne devait pas être une punition suffisante pour Weasley qui avait tenté de détruire sa demeure. Elle lui ordonna de ne plus chercher à endommager sa maison car elle ne détenait pas les moyens de vivre dans le luxe comme lui probablement couvert d'or par le Ministère.

Ron surpris rétorqua ne pas posséder grand-chose mais Pansy refusa de l'écouter. Ensuite, la jeune femme répliqua élever seule ses enfants et s'efforcer d'aller de l'avant cependant chaque nuit le Trio d'or ou encore la vieille Mac Gonagall revenaient dans ses rêves pour la narguer si elle ne prenait pas de potions. Dans un lapsus, elle confessa avoir espéré un miracle tout l'été avant de se retenir pour ne pas pleurer le jour où ses fils durent prendre le train pour se rendre dans une autre école le 1er septembre.

Pansy se moqua également de la nouvelle société sorcière britannique où les inégalité n'existaient pas d'après la propagande officielle déclamée la veille par les aurors lors de son entrevue avec eux. Toutefois, ce n'était qu'un beau tissu de mensonges car les préjugés s'étaient abattus sans distinction sur tous les Serpentards même ceux qui ne firent jamais partie des rangs des Mangemorts. Malheureusement, seules les personnes fortunées parvinrent à payer le droit de rester en Grande-Bretagne grâce à des dons aux œuvres caritatives ou encore leurs courbettes puis les pauvres subirent des procès sommaires durant l'été 1998 et furent contraints de s'exiler.

En effet, les anciennes victimes avaient pris la place des bourreaux puis s'étaient vengées même pour de simples blagues stupides. Ainsi, Pansy connaissait une fille de septième année simplement expulsée à cause des accusations d'une Poutsouffle désireuse de se venger après les moqueries de la Serpentarde sur son poids.

Ron rétorqua que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas blancs comme neige et beaucoup croupissaient à Azkaban pour expier leurs crimes. Pansy affirma ne pas le nier, néanmoins, les exilés n'avaient commis aucun meurtre même s'ils adhérèrent un moment aux idées de Voldemort.

Le sorcier tenta de protester puis lui demanda la raison de son expulsion :

« _ Tu as bien du faire quelque chose pour être expulsée ?

- Oui. Ironisa-t-elle.

- Tu vois, tu ne nies pas. Répliqua Ron incapable de détecter l'ironie de sa voix.

- J'ai voulu livrer Potter aux Mangemorts pour sauver ma peau après avoir entendu l'ultimatum de Voldemort. Reprit Pansy.

- Allons, ce n'est certainement pas pour ça seulement ! Protesta Ron.

- J'ai commis un acte de trahison d'après le tribunal car je ne suis pas courageuse comme les Gryffondor Weasley. En effet, ma peur m'a incité à hurler de livrer Potter et depuis je subis ma punition pour mon crime comme tout le monde.

- N'importe quoi ! Protesta Ron.

- Vas donc consulter les actes publics du département de la justice pour vérifier si tu neme crois pas ! Le mit au défi Pansy.

- Si c'est vrai, je t'aiderai à rentrer et tes enfants pourront aller à Poudlard car tu ne mérites pas une telle punition pour avoir simplement poussé un cri dans la grande salle.

- Et tu veux quoi en échange Weasley : on ne fait jamais rien sans rien mais si tu cherches une aventure, vas voir ailleurs car je préfère encore vieillir dans ma yourte détruite plutôt que de céder à ton chantage. Avertit Pansy.

- Eh, je ne profiterai jamais d'une femme ! Se défendit Ron.

- T'es un homme comme les autres Weasley : si t'étais pas pourri, ta femme ne t'aurait pas quitté. Répondit Pansy.

- Laisse Hermione en-dehors de ça._ »

La sorcière se tut car elle était épuisée par son transplanage effectué dans des conditions difficiles et ne voulait plus gaspiller son énergie dans une discussion inutile. Ensuite, Pansy s'efforça de se concentrer afin de pouvoir transplaner avant d'être attrapée sur le territoire anglais sans aucune autorisation.

Ron inquiet nota encore une fois ses tremblements et voulut l'effleurer :

« _ Bas-les Pattes Weasley, je suis peut-être une moins que rien dans ta jolie société mais aucun homme ne me contraindra à coucher avec lui en échange de ses faveurs !

- Arrêtes un peu de me prendre pour un fumier de ce genre ! Ordonna-t-il.

- C'est toi qui m'as accusé de te séduire tout à l'heure ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- C'étaient des paroles en l'air.

- Maintenant laisse moi me concentrer car je dois partir avant l'arrivée des Aurors sinon mes enfants vont se retrouver à l'orphelinat et moi à Azkaban! Hurla Pansy d'une voix suraigüe.

- Mais pourquoi tu as pris un tel risque ?

- Je n'allais pas vous laisser vous entre-tuer sombre crétin, ni risquer de faire finir mes enfants à l'orphelinat à cause de ma réclusion après ta mort chez moi ! Répondit-elle.

- Non je demandais pourquoi tu m'as sauvé lors de ma chute : cela aurait pu être une douce vengeance pour toi. Rétorqua Ron surpris.

- Weasley, dix-neuf ont passé tu le sais ou non ? Les gens changent et deviennent matures sauf toi et Nott apparemment. Enfin, je sais ce que c'est de toucher le fond et ne voulais pas t'abandonner à ton sort. Déclara Pansy.

-Tu ne peux pas être Parkinson, c'est impossible : le Pékinois ne se serait jamais comporté ainsi, ni ne m'aurait sauvé ou accueilli au sein de sa demeure ! Insista Ron.

- La Parkinson que tu connais n'existe plus : elle est morte depuis bientôt vingt ans ! Trancha Pansy avant de parvenir enfin à transplaner. _ »

Ron abasourdi tenta de la retenir mais se retrouva seul dans le noir puisqu'il faisait encore nuit en Angleterre. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage car Harry et un second auror transplanèrent aussitôt avant de le rejoindre.

Potter inquiet demanda à Ron si tout allait bien car il avait détecté son aura en compagnie de celle d'une autre personne non identifiée pour le moment. Weasley inquiet affirma aussitôt être seul malgré les doutes de son ami qui nota son regard suppliant et finit par renvoyer son second au bureau en affirmant s'être trompé.

Son collègue surpris demanda s'il en était certain puis finit par accepter de rentrer car son service finissait dans dix minutes et le fonctionnaire ne souhaitait pas s'attarder. Une fois seuls, Harry demanda des explications à Ron qui se traita d'idiot avant de soupirer. Son ami l'observa et resta surpris par ses vêtements étranges. Ron ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait mais finit par réaliser de porter encore les affaires prêtées par la belle Eurasienne. Il fouilla le deel puis trouva sa baguette avant de songer que cette femme ne pouvait pas être Parkinson car son attitude ou encore son apparence ne correspondaient absolument pas à celle du Pékinois de Serpentard.

Il se releva puis s'essuya le visage et voulut transplaner au Terrier mais Harry refusa de le laisser partir car son histoire précédente sur une amie étrangère ne collait absolument pas avec son arrivée soudaine en compagnie d'une autre personne manifestement pas autorisée à fouler le sol anglais.

Ron inquiet lui demanda aussitôt de ne pas la chercher car elle avait transgressé la loi uniquement pour le ramener ici. Harry surpris demanda aussitôt des explications mais son ami s'entêta dans un profond silence. Potter haussa donc les épaules et l'invita à le suivre puisqu'il n'avait pas encore fini sa ronde de nuit tout en espérant secrètement obtenir les confidences de Ron au cours de la nuit.

* * *

**_Dans les livres, Jk Rowling décrit Pansy comme blonde mais dans les films les scénaristes l'ont rendu brune. En ce qui me concerne, je la vois brune moi aussi mais j'ai eu envie d'utiliser le contraste entre les romans et les films pour enrichir l'histoire. _****_Aussi, c'est pour cette raison que Ron ne pouvait absolument pas imaginer Pansy sous les traits de la jolie sorcière brune. _**

**_Le mystère de la transformation radicale de Pansy sera expliqué d'ici peu mais en attendant que pensez-vous du comportement de Ron, Pansy et Nott ? _**

**_Enfin, les quatre enfants vous sont-ils sympathiques ?_**

**_En ce qui concerne la technologie moldue, nous sommes en 2017 dans l'histoire mais les sorciers ne s'y intéressent guère et donc ils sont restés plus ou moins comme du temps d'Harry Potter adolescents. Seuls quelques sorciers au contact des moldus s'y sont intéressés ou encore pour songer à autre chose comme Pansy afin de ne pas s'attarder sur sa nostlagie de la Grande-Bretagne. _**

**_Ron va-t-il tenir sa langue ou tout révéler à Harry et quelle sera la réaction d'Harry selon vous ?_**


	12. Chapter 11 Une vieille connaissance

_**Voici la suite. **_

* * *

Les heures suivantes, Ron s'éfforça de paraitre calme et ne répondit à aucune question d'Harry durant la ronde de ce dernier. Enfin, il voulut rentrer chez lui après la fin de la garde de son meilleur ami, néanmoins, Harry affirma l'accompagner car Ginny ainsi que leur fille passaient la nuit là-bas. Les deux hommes retournèrent donc ensemble au Terrier mais Ron se retrouva rapidement encerclé par ses parents, Georges et Ginny curieux de tout savoir sur sa nouvelle amie.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils à cette idée puis s'esclaffa car Parkinson n'était certainement pas intéressée par une histoire entre eux après l'avoir vu détruire son mobilier. Toutefois, il n'en fit aucunement part à ses familiers et tenta d'échapper à l'interrogatoire de sa mère heureuse de le voir enfin reprendre du poil de la bête au lieu de pleurnicher encore après Hermione.

Ron gêné tenta de modérer l'enthousiasme de sa mère:

« _ C'est juste une vieille connaissance, rien de plus.

- Oh quel dommage, mais peut-être que si vous vous rencontriez plus souvent… Commença Molly.

- Mais oui Ron, invite-là à déjeuner avec nous un de ces jours ! Continua Ginny ravie de voir son frère enfin oublier Hermione.

- Si je vous dis que…

- M'man, Ron veut dire que ce fut une simple nuit ! Intervint Georges hilare avant de taquiner son frère sur son soudain succès.

- Tais-toi Georges, elle mérite bien mieux que ça : nous n'avons rien fait et je t'interdis de la traiter ainsi ! S'insurgea Ron furieux.

- Bon, bon excuse moi, je voulais seulement plaisanter, pas la blesser. Répondit Georges avant de l'apaiser un peu.

- Laisse-ton frère, il nous la présentera quand il sera prêt. Intervint Arthur d'un ton conciliant.

- Papa, c'est une vieille connaissance seulement. Réitéra Ron.

- Mais oui Ron mais oui… Concéda Molly avant de laisser son fils s'isoler dans sa chambre._ »

Une fois Ron parti, Molly et Ginny follement excitées se mirent à parler entre elles de la mystérieuse vieille connaissance mais ne parvinrent pas à deviner son identité. Elles discutèrent encore un moment sans laisser à Harry l'occasion d'en placer une avant de lui demander enfin son avis sur les filles de Gryffondor qui auraient pu plaire à Ron durant sa scolarité.

L'auror confessa aussitôt son ignorance car son futur beau-frère passait tout son temps libre avec Hermione hormis durant leurs disputes et son flirt avec Lavande. Ginny estima cependant que cette soi-disant vieille connaissance devait attiser l'intérêt de Ron pour ne pas oser la mettre dans son lit dés le premier soir comme il le fit avec Lavande en novembre.

Enfin, il avait défendu l'inconnue face aux moqueries de Georges, ce qu'il ne fit jamais pour Hermione. Molly acquiesça tout en rêvant d'un beau mariage sorcier et l'arrivée de nouveaux petits-enfants avant de se précipiter sur son magazine _Sorcière Hebdo_ pour s'informer des nouvelles tendances à la rubrique mariage.

Harry inquiet tenta de modérer l'enthousiasme de sa belle-mère en songeant aux propos de Ron sur l'inconnue et estima que sa nouvelle amie ne devait pas être une Gryffondor car elle ne semblait manifestement pas autorisée à circuler sur le sol britannique. Or aucune femme de leur ancienne Maison ne subissait ce genre de restrictions.

L'inquiétude d'Harry s'accrut en songeant au tempérament impulsif de son meilleur ami et beau-frère puis il prétexta la fatigue pour convaincre sa femme de rentrer enfin chez eux. Ginny acquiesça aussitôt mais promit à sa mère d'enquêter sur les amours de son frère sans se soucier des soupirs de son époux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps en Mongolie, Pansy buvait une potion reconstituante sous le regard vigilant de sa grand-mère qui l'avait contrainte à rester assise sur une banquette pendant qu'elle lançait de nombreux _Reparo_ sur les meubles en compagnie de Nott. L'ex Serpentard honteux avait déjà réparé les dommages subis par la structure de la Ger avant le retour de sa seule véritable amie.

En effet, Nott s'était toujours ingénié à s'isoler au sein des Serpentards afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des recruteurs Mangemorts même si son père en était un. Théodore passait donc son temps seul le plus souvent mais il avait fini par noter la dextérité de Pansy en potions et fit de son mieux pour devenir son collaborateur durant les cours où ils devaient travailler par groupe de deux.

Lorsque Pansy n'était pas en présence de Draco, elle devenait plus responsable et même gentille. Certes, elle ne dégoulinait pas de bons sentiments par tous les pores comme les Poutsouffle mais la Serpentarde fut la personne la plus présence pour lui durant l'incarcération de son père à Azkaban. Parfois un seul regard leur suffisait pour se comprendre et ils pouvaient rester assis l'un près de l'autre sans parler durant des heures afin de se soutenir.

Nott sentit ensuite une intrusion dans son esprit et se fit tout petit sous les reproches de Pansy en train d'utiliser la legilimancie pour l'insulter loin des oreilles indiscrètes de sa grand-mère en train de réparer les dommages causés par Weasley. Théodore protesta aussitôt car il avait tenté de la protéger à la vue de Weasmoche et ne pouvait donc pas se douter de son soudain engouement pour le rouquin.P

ansy leva aussitôt les yeux au Ciel en affirmant à haute voix ne pas songer à flirter avec ce type :

« _ Théo, je suis très bien toute seule et ne songe absolument pas à chercher un mari : encore moins Weasley après l'avoir vu ravager ma salle de séjour.

- Pans' tu n'as jamais accueilli un homme chez toi depuis… Commença Nott.

- Il était dans un sale état et ne pouvait pas rester seul c'est tout. L'interrompit-elle pour se justifier.

- Pansy, l'exil est en train de te ramollir le cerveau ou quoi : depuis quand aide-t-on les Gryffondor ? S'indigna Théodore.

- Théo, tu as trente-sept ou dix ans ?

- C'est pas le problème.

- Mais si : cela fera vingt ans en mai que Voldemort a été vaincu mais les mentalités n'ont pas changé.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi : une accolade de la part des Rouge-et-Or ou la proposition de vivre tous ensemble unis main dans la main ? S'esclaffa Nott.

- N'exagère pas non plus, néanmoins, il serait temps de grandir au lieu de passer son temps à se disputer ou se battre.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé ! Se défendit Nott.

- Mais aussi quelle idée de nommer Granger qui l'a quitté ! Répliqua Pansy.

- Ah bon, Miss-je-sais-tout a abandonné Weasmoche : elle est finalement pas si bête que ça ! Déclara Nott.

- Nott, on ne se moque pas des gens abandonnés par leurs conjoints en ma présence… Rappela Pansy avec amertume.

- Désolé Pans' je ne voulais pas te rappeler… Commença Théodore penaud.

- Laisse-tomber. _ »

Ensuite, Pansy se tourna vers sa grand-mère afin de lui demander à quelle heure les enfants rentreraient. Odval affirma qu'ils seraient là à midi et ne se doutaient de rien car elle les avaient envoyé chez une amie dans le village voisin. Sa petite-fille acquiesça puis se releva sans se soucier des protestations des deux autres sorciers afin de les aider à tout réparer avant l'arrivée des enfants.

Effectivement, les fils de Pansy ou la fille de Théodore n'auraient jamais pu imaginer que deux hommes avaient failli détruire la Ger parfaitement reconstruite dans les moindres détails puis ils humèrent le fumet délicieux avant de se précipiter à table où Pansy leur servit une soupe de nouilles, des raviolis cuits à la vapeur, de la viande de mouton ou encore des tartines de beurre épaisses à la mongole.

Kushi demanda aussitôt où était Ron avant de baisser la tête après avoir appris son retour chez lui. Afin de dissiper sa tristesse, Pansy proposa aux enfants d'aller chercher le sapin après le repas puis Nott fit apparaitre une pluie de bonbons. Kushi retrouva aussitôt le sourire, néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour les bonbons mais la pensée du retour de Ron pour récupérer son appareil photo un de ces jours.

En effet, Pansy avait oublié ce détail lors du transplanage mais pas son fils cadet qui conservait donc l'appareil près de lui en attendant ses retrouvailles avec son propriétaire légitime. Après le repas, la jeune femme emmena les enfants dans la steppe afin de choisir un arbre tous ensemble puis elle utilisa un sort particulier afin de le déraciner et se servit de la formule _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour le faire léviter jusqu'à la Ger. Odval examina le sapin avant d'approuver leur choix tout en montrant l'amas de décorations qui les attendaient sur le sol.

Kushi en saisit aussitôt plusieurs avec Lauren la fille de Théodore puis les trois autres garçons les aidèrent à décorer le sapin tout en entrainant les adultes avec eux. Ils s'amusèrent donc un moment à décorer le sapin mais aussi la yourte, ce qui eut le don d'apaiser Pansy encore furieuse contre Weasley pour ses actes débiles.

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de se demander s'il était bien rentré chez lui ou s'était de nouveau amusé avec son balai en cas d'une nouvelle beuverie. Toutefois, Pansy s'efforça de chasser ses pensées car Weasmoche ne faisait pas partie de son monde, ni de ses amis. Ensuite, la jeune femme applaudit Théodore au moment où il plaça l'étoile au sommet du sapin.

Kushi inquiet observa aussitôt sa mère tout en cherchant une solution pour faire revenir Ron. Il aimait bien Théodore mais ne souhaitait pas le voir devenir le mari de sa mère même si Lauren ne cessait de prier Merlin pour assister à leur mariage afin d'obtenir une maman elle aussi.

Loin de se douter de ses pensées, Théodore observa la joie de sa fille et remercia sa meilleure amie pour son invitation car Lauren se sentait ainsi en famille au lieu de rester seulement avec lui dans leur grande maison vide à Salem. Pansy affirma qu'ils formaient une véritable famille car il était devenu son frère à ses yeux. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de soupirer en songeant à la mort de la mère de l'enfant à sa naissance. Depuis, Nott l'élevait seul quand il ne lui laissait pas la petite fille ou l'envoyait chez ses grands-parents maternels durant son travail.

Face à leur complicité, Odval avait tenté de marier les deux ex Serpentards afin de donner des parents à leurs enfants respectifs. Les deux amis hésitants y songèrent un moment, néanmoins, ils se sentaient beaucoup trop liés par des sentiments fraternels pour ressentir une quelconque attirance entre eux. Aussi, ils renoncèrent à un mariage de raison dicté par les circonstances puis se soutinrent de leur mieux face à leurs déboires respectifs. Enfin, Pansy ressassait encore ses désillusions sur le père de ses enfants et ne souhaitait donc aucunement la compagnie d'un homme.

Elle observa ensuite le sapin de Noël avant d'applaudir son illumination sous l'objectif discret de Kushi déterminé à photographier sa mère le plus possible avant d'envoyer l'appareil photo à Ron grâce à l'un des aigles de sa maman ou ses frères…

* * *

**_Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Molly et Ginny : comment réagiraient-elles si on leur révélait le nom de la vieille connaissance de Ron ? Enfin, Kushi ne ressemble-t-il pas à un Serpentard miniature manifestement intentionné à rapprocher sa mère de Ron ? _**

**_Vous me direz où est le Marriage Law ? Il arrivera d'ici peu ne vous inquietez pas :)_**

**_Encore bonne lecture et merci pour votre intéret envers cette fiction !_**


	13. Chapter 12 A la recherche de Parkinson

_**Bonjour, Merci pour votre intéret porté à cette fiction car elle a reçu pratoquement 500 visiteurs et 2000 view ! C'est étonnant mais aussi émouvant de voir combien de personnes dispersées à travers le monde l'ont lu parce que la plupart se connectent bien évidemment depuis la France mais pas mal de personnes le font aussi depuis la Belgique, le Canada mais aussi le Maroc, la Chine, les USA et le Brésil ou encore l'Islande d'après les statistiques du site ! **_

**_Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

Ron s'isola dans sa chambre sans se douter de l'effervescence de sa mère convaincue d'organiser son mariage cet été. Le sorcier s'allongea un instant sur son lit afin de réfléchir aux événements même si la réflexion n'était absolument pas son fort. Il tenta de raisonner un moment mais ne parvenait absolument pas à croire en une transformation aussi radicale de Parkinson. L'image de la Serpentarde insipide et venimeuse se superposa à celle de la douce Eurasienne, néanmoins, Ron estimait une telle mutations physique ou encore morale impossible.

Il décida cependant de s'intéresser au sort de Parkinson en consultant les actes de son procès afin de vérifier les propos de l'Eurasienne même s'il espérait trouver des preuves sur la présence du roquet en Angleterre et non en Mongolie. En effet, Ron désirait conserver l'image crée ces dernières heures sur la belle Mongole au lieu de l'imaginer comme la nouvelle Parkinson.

Ensuite, le sorcier s'interrogea sur la présence de Nott chez elle puis un sentiment de dépit le prit au dépourvu. Il finit cependant par le chasser après avoir été informé de l'arrivée de ses enfants et descendit aussitôt. Rose l'enlaça affectueusement puis Hugo curieux l'interrogea sur son accoutrement étrange. Son père surpris s'interrogea une seconde sur ses propos et réalisa de porter encore les vêtements offerts par la belle Mongole. Molly radieuse voulut parler à ses petits-enfants de la nouvelle fiancée de leur père mais Ron la devança en affirmant avoir passé la soirée en Asie auprès d'un ami.

Sa mère comprit le message et conserva donc un silence prudent tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de chercher à deviner l'identité de la femme asiatique connue par Ron. Elle se promit d'en parler à Ginny avant de proposer à ses petits-enfants de rester déjeuner avec eux.

Les jeunes gens acceptèrent puis Rose alla aider sa grand-mère en cuisine pendant que son frère discutait avec leur père de ses études à Poudlard. Il parla également de son rôle de préfet avant de plaisanter sur le fait que sa sœur et lui avaient suivi les traces de leurs parents également préfets durant leur scolarité. Ron acquiesça avant de lui demander avec curiosité le nom de ses pairs dans les autres maisons mais sursauta en entendant le nom de Patrick Parkinson pour les Serpentards.

Ron estima détenir une opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur Parkinson et interrogea son fils :

« _ Vous vous entendez bien avec ce Patrick ?

- Il est correct et fait sa part de travail mais ne s'attarde jamais plus que le nécessaire en notre compagnie.

- Ah bon ?

- Il préfère fréquenter les gens de sa maison dont son cousin Scorpius.

- Le fils Malefoy et lui sont cousins ? Interrogea Ron abasourdi.

- Oui leurs mères Astoria et Daphné sont sœurs. Révéla Hugo.

- Mais alors, ce Patrick n'est pas le fils de Pansy Parkinson ? Demanda Ron abasourdi.

- Non, c'est sa demi-sœur je crois mais ce n'est pas certain car son père aurait renié cette femme pratiquement vingt ans plus tôt.

- Comment ça, on n'abandonne pas son enfant ! S'insurgea Ron outré.

- Certaines familles de Sang-Purs le font quand leur enfant les déçoit, si tu avais écouté d'avantage les cours du professeur Binns sur l'histoire de la Magie… Commença Hugo sur un ton pédant.

- Bon j'ai compris : le vieux Parkinson a renié sa fille avant d'épouser Daphné Greengrass afin de donner le jour à un autre héritier. Interrompit Ron.

- Oui et la sœur de Daphné a épousé Drago Malefoy. Conclut Hugo.

- Eh bien c'est du propre : Pansy Parkinson fréquentait Draco Malefoy à Poudlard mais à la fin, Astoria lui a volé le blondinet puis sa sœur Daphné lui a donné un demi-frère ! S'exclama Ron.

- Oh ce n'est rien, si tu avais suivi attentivement les cours tu saurais que certaines familles de sang pur faisait pire pour préserver la pureté de leur lignage, notamment en 1225 chez les…

- Euh le repas est servi. Intervint Arthur pour couper fin au monologue de son petit-fils._ »

Tandis que, Ron acquiesça avec reconnaissance, Hugo soupira avant de maugréer sur le manque de culture de ses familiers. Fort heureusement, le nouveau compagnon de sa mère était un homme érudit capable de suivre sa conversation. Cette remarque jeta aussitôt un froid sur l'assistance qui observa Ron blessé mais silencieux afin de ne pas provoquer de nouveaux dommages dictés par son irascibilité.

Il songea aussitôt aux dégâts subis par la yourte puis se demanda si la sorcière était parvenue à réparer ses dégâts ou devrait trouver un autre logement par sa faute. L'espace d'un instant, Ron se laissa tenter par l'idée de la contacter pour s'informer de la situation mais il se demanda comment s'y prendre rapidement car un hibou mettrait des jours avant d'arriver en Mongolie et le sorcier ne possédait aucun téléphone moldu, ni ne saurait comment joindre la belle Eurasienne.

Il finit cependant par se ressaisir après avoir entendu sa mère lui demander pour la cinquième fois s'il voulait une seconde portion de roastbeef. Ron répondit par la négative en affirmant avoir déjà bien mangé mais resta surpris par les regards abasourdis de ses familiers. Le sorcier demanda ce qui n'allait pas puis Hugo fit un long discours sur son appétit pantagruélique habituel ou encore sa tendance à se goinfrer toute la journée avant de conclure que son refus d'une seconde part leur semblait donc étonnant.

Ron maugréa un peu mais affirma de nouveau être rassasié puis sa fille ravie l'encouragea à faire un régime afin de perdre sa bedaine car il était encore trop jeune pour ressembler à une barrique. Son père vexé protesta, néanmoins, Hugo pinça son ventre bedonnant pour lui montrer la réalité des faits puis ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer le physique athlétique d'Oncle Harry et Roger Davies même s'ils étaient eux aussi âgés de trente-sept ans.

Son géniteur se retint pour ne pas faire un esclandre puis changea de sujet en proposant à ses enfants de se promener à l'Impasse de Traverse afin d'admirer les décorations de Noël comme durant leur enfance. Malheureusement pour lui, Rose gênée affirma avoir un rendez-vous dans une demi-heure et Hugo révéla rencontrer une amie également.

Ron soupira puis affirma qu'ils passeraient plus de temps ensemble à Noël mais ses enfants confessèrent leur dilemme car leur mère ne désirait pas imposer sa présence au Terrier après la rupture. Aussi, elle comptait organiser leur propre repas à la maison et lui enverrait un hibou pour l'inviter. Ainsi, cela lui donnerait également la possibilité de rencontrer Roger.

Les Weasley seniors surpris observèrent longuement leurs petits-enfants car les festivités s'étaient toujours organisées chez eux au point que les parents, grands-parents ou familiers des conjoints de leurs enfants étaient également invités. Ils finirent cependant par affirmer continuer de fêter Noël comme avant car Hermione serait toujours considérée un membre de leur famille.

Toutefois, la perspective d'inviter Davies le remplaçant de Ron ne les tentaient guère car ils refusaient d'imposer la présence de ce type à leur fils. Les grands-parents Weasley conservèrent donc un silence prudent sous le regard des enfants gênés. Rose contempla ensuite son père également silencieux puis il finit par rompre le silence en confessant sa propre ignorance car ce problème se posait pour la première fois dans sa famille où le divorce n'existait pas. Hugo rétorqua aussitôt qu'il n'était pas divorcé mais une œillade assassine de sa sœur le convainquit de se taire.

Ensuite, Ron songea aux fêtes précédentes où les rires et les chants prenaient une place importante. Les enfants s'amusaient autour du sapin puis Georges lançait de nombreux sorts avant de donner aux bambins quelques unes de ses nouvelles inventions afin de les amuser. Toutefois, il finit par nuancer ce tableau idyllique car lors des dernières fêtes, ses enfants maintenant devenus de jeunes adolescents ne s'intéressaient plus à ces choses et seuls leurs jeunes cousins Dominique le cadet de Bill, Albus-Severus, Frederick ou Roxanne s'amusèrent autour du sapin.

Il se souvint également de sa solitude à table où le siège d'Hermione était resté vide à coté de lui pendant plus de deux heures lors de leur dernier Réveillon. A son arrivée, la jeune femme s'était excusée en affirmant devoir régler un dossier extrêmement urgent, ce que Ron n'avait pas contesté, néanmoins, il s'était cependant senti très seul car elle s'intéressait exclusivement à leurs enfants, Ginny ou Harry. Aussi, Ron analysait maintenant la situation sous un autre angle depuis leur séparation et comprit qu'il avait voulu fermer les yeux sur de nombreux signes avant-coureurs afin de ne pas imaginer une possible rupture.

Un bruit le fit sursauter puis il se ressaisit avant d'affirmer réfléchir à la proposition d'Hermione ce qui soulagea ses deux enfants heureux de le voir aussi disponible. L'assistance se détendit durant le reste du repas au bout duquel les deux adolescents partirent à afin de se rendre à leurs rendez-vous respectifs. En revanche, Ron se sentit de nouveau seul car son ex était en train de refaire sa vie et ses enfants devenaient de plus en plus autonomes.

En son for intérieur, le sorcier reconnut avoir fréquenté Lavande seulement pour tenter de rendre Hermione jalouse de nouveau comme durant leur scolarité mais aussi par peur de la solitude. En effet, il s'était marié à dix-huit ans et connut seulement son épouse avant Lavande en novembre, ce qui ne lui donnait pas beaucoup d'expérience pour aborder d'autres femmes. Enfin, les articles de Rita Skeeter n'amélioraient pas la situation puisque la plupart des sorciers le considérait au mieux comme un crétin pour ne pas avoir vérifié la validité de son mariage moldu, au pire un pervers. Aussi, il ne gagnerait probablement pas le titre du sorcier célibataire le plus convoité de l'année.

Ron soupira en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour finir ainsi, néanmoins, il finit par se considérer plus chanceux que les exilés loin de chez eux. Toutefois, certains semblaient s'en être sortis puisque la belle Eurasienne vivait heureuse avec ses quatre enfants et Nott devait probablement la courtiser en ce moment. Le Gryffondor s'interrogea encore une fois sur les propos de la jeune femme mais refusa d'assimiler cette superbe sorcière au Pékinois.

Il décida cependant de sortir afin de consulter les archives du Magenmagot et s'assurer que Pansy Parkinson était bien en train de siroter son thé dans un salon en Grande-Bretagne. Ainsi, le sorcier pourrait enfin cesser de songer à ce roquet puis il trouverait un moyen pour convaincre la belle Eurasienne de lui dire toute la vérité.

Molly souriante observa discrètement le soudain regain d'énergie de son fils puis sa sympathie envers la mystérieuse amie de Ron s'accrut. La sorcière attendit cependant le départ de son enfant pour en parler avec Arthur également ravi de le voir enfin s'activer au lieu de continuer à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

En effet, la situation de Ron n'était pas évidente dans une société sorcière où le divorce n'existait pas et les seules séparations étaient causées par la répudiation de l'un des conjoints. Certes, il n'était pas répudié puisque son mariage moldu ne fut jamais validé, néanmoins, de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient sur la volonté d'Hermione de ne pas effectuer un rite nuptial devant un sorcier afin de pouvoir se débarrasser de Ron manifestement incapable de devenir un bon époux.

A présent, la réputation de leur fils était entachée par le départ d'Hermione, celui de Lavande et les articles injurieux de Rita Skeeter. Depuis, nulle sorcière britannique ne désirait s'approcher de lui, ce qui avait fait craindre à ses parents de le voir finir ses jours comme un vieux garçon. Toutefois, son escapade la veille ou encore son attitude à la simple nomination de sa mystérieuse vieille connaissance rendaient aux Weasley seniors l'espoir de le voir trouver une nouvelle compagne.

Entre-temps, Ron se rendit au Magenmagot avant de demander à l'hôtesse d'accueil la possibilité de consulter les archives La sorcière lui indiqua aussitôt une salle où il dut ensuite expliquer le motif de sa recherche à un archiviste peu ravi d'être dérangé dans son travail. Au bout d'un moment, le fonctionnaire finit cependant par aller lui chercher un registre épais avant de le tendre à Ron surpris par son poids. Le Gryffondor fut ensuite autorisé à s'asseoir à l'une des tables mises à disposition du public et put enfin poser l'énorme fascicule poussiéreux.

Face au silence religieux des rares sorciers présents, Ron songea aux permanences d'Hermione à la bibliothèque de Poudlard mais finit par chasser ce souvenir de son esprit car l'ombre de son ex ne devait plus peser sur sa vie s'il souhaitait aller de l'avant. Le Gryffondor observa avec découragement ce vieux tome poussiéreux un moment puis il finit enfin par l'ouvrir. Toutefois, Ron tiqua à la vue de la calligraphie minuscule du greffier chargé de rédiger les comptes-rendus des procès avant de constater que le fascicule ne détenait aucun index, ni sommaire. Enfin, les accusés n'avaient pas été jugés par ordre alphabétique, ce qui le contraindrait à lire toutes les pages afin de trouver le procès de Parkinson.

L'espace d'un instant, Ron songea à abandonner sa recherche ridicule mais son sauvetage par l'Eurasienne lui revint à l'esprit. Il décida donc d'en avoir le cœur net et se plongea dans l'ouvrage. Au bout d'un moment, le fonctionnaire lui signala cependant la fermeture des archives puis Ron soupira après le refus de sa demande de prêt avant de laisser le fascicule aux archives.

Le lendemain, Ron fut contraint de reprendre son travail à la boutique mais profita de sa pause-déjeuner pour se rendre de nouveau aux archives. Le sorcier reprit aussitôt sa recherche mais dut ensuite repartir travailler sans parvenir à trouver des informations sur Parkinson. Toutefois, il ne se découragea pas pour autant et se promit de continuer demain sans se soucier des taquineries de Georges sur sa soudaine distraction. Ron ne répondit pas à ses provocations mais continua de songer à l'Eurasienne ainsi que ses quatre enfants en se demandant ce qu'ils organiseraient pour le repas du 24.

* * *

Pendant ce temps en Mongolie, Pansy intriguée tourna la tête vers une étrange lumière avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait du flash d'un appareil photo manipulé par Kushi. La jeune femme intriguée le confisqua aussitôt puis nota le nom des Weasley et réalisa enfin l'oubli de Ron. La sorcière furieuse réprimanda son fils pour le vol de l'appareil mais Kushi jura l'avoir trouvé sur le sol.

Sa mère songeuse scruta attentivement son regard puis fut rassurée sur sa sincérité, néanmoins, elle estima devoir retourner au village voisin afin d'utiliser une seconde fois le service postal sorcier pour rendre son bien à Weasley. En effet, la jeune femme avait déjà fait renvoyer les vêtements du Gryffondor la veille et elle n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de payer un second envoi. Toutefois, cet objet devait probablement servir aux Weasley puisqu'il s'agissait d'un prototype d'après Weasmoche.

Aussi, Pansy ne tenait absolument pas à se retrouver accusée de vol ou subir la visite d'aurors anglais s'ils obtenaient un mandat de perquisition internationale auprès des autorités sorcières mongoles. La jeune femme se décida donc à se rendre au village dans la matinée avant de sortir un moment afin de traire ses animaux.

Une fois sa mère partie, Kushi demanda de l'aide à son frère :

« _ Severus tu veux bien écrire mon nom sur mon dessin mais aussi le nom du village près de chez nous ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je veux signer mon dessin c'est tout ! Insista Kushi au bord des larmes.

- Bon d'accord mais cesse de pleurer. Finit par céder Severus._ »

Severus signa aussitôt le dessin de son frère puis inscrivit également le nom du village voisin avant de se replonger dans son livre passionnant sans se douter des intentions de son frère. Ensuite, Kushi sortit afin de rejoindre sa mère et la photographia durant la traite des animaux. Pansy convaincue du mauvais fonctionnement de l'appareil à cause de l'objectif manifestement rayé, le laissa donc faire puis l'enfant ravi proposa ensuite à ses frères de les rejoindre.

Afin de lui faire plaisir, les garçons cédèrent et posèrent tous les quatre devant la yourte pendant que leur arriè -mère se chargeait d'éffectuer le cliché avant de les prendre également en photographie en compagnie de leur mère. Ensuite, Pansy saisit l'appareil pour l'emballer soigneusement avant de glisser une lettre à l'intérieur du paquet afin d'expliquer les circonstances des retrouvailles de l'objet. Kushi s'arrangea alors pour distraire sa mère et glissa également son dessin dans le colis. Enfin Pansy utilisa un sort pour réduire les dimensions du paquet devenu minuscule puis elle monta sur son balai avec son cadet ravi de se rendre au village.

Une fois parvenus à destination, ils se rendirent à la poste où l'employé choisit un rapace particulièrement vigoureux et doté d'une grande endurance pour affronter un aussi long voyage en un temps très bref. Pansy paya aussitôt les frais d'envoi et sortit afin de faire quelques courses avant de rentrer.

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :). _**

**_Comment décririez-vous le comportement d'Hugo ou encore la proposition d'Hermione sur le repas du 24 décembre avec Ron et Roger assis à table ? Cela vous semble-t-il possible ou un certain Auror risque de finir mal selon vous ?_**

**_Enfin, que dire de l'attitude de Ron toujours convaincu de démasquer l'Eurasienne en lui prouvant la permanence de Pansy Parkinson à Londres ? _**

**_Et les Weasley seniors ou encore Kushi ne s'emballent-ils pas un trop vite ? _**

**_A plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review ! _**


	14. Chapter 13 Oui je le veux Roger !

_**Bonjour à tous, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre fidélité car beaucoup de personnes lisent cette histoire meme si très peu laissent des review. En tout cas, un grand merci également à Ptitcoeurfragile pour sa review et sa fidélité. **_

* * *

Le matin du 24 décembre, Ron s'éveilla de très mauvaise humeur en se demandant encore une fois ce qui lui avait pris pour accepter l'invitation d'Hermione. Certes, leurs enfants étaient heureux de passer les fêtes ensemble tous les quatre mais Roger serait également présent en compagnie de ses parents.

Aussi, Ron se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise à l'idée de partager le repas de tous ces Davies dans son ancienne demeure. De plus, il serait seulement un invité contrairement à Roger devenu le nouveau maitre de maison, ce qui horripilait terriblement le Gryffondor. Toutefois, le sorcier avait promis à ses enfants de venir et entendait bien maintenir sa promesse. Il estima cependant ne pas pouvoir renouveler l'expérience tous les Noëls puis s'efforça de se lever car Georges l'attendait à la boutique afin de l'aider face à tous les clients retardataires encore en train de chercher un cadeau.

Il se lava rapidement avant d'enfiler ses vêtements ainsi que sa robe de sorcier tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer le deel soigneusement pendu à la porte de sa penderie. La veille, un aigle lui avait rapporté ses affaires puis Ron avait profité de la présence du rapace pour envoyer un mot de remerciements à l'Eurasienne et l'assurer de l'ignorance des autorités à propos de son transplanage.

Ensuite, Ron s'était décidé à envoyer un colis de noël à la jeune femme en guise d'excuses pour les dégâts causés par son moment de rage. Le sorcier avait rapidement résolu le choix des présents destinés aux enfants dont des friandises, des articles de la boutique de son frère ou encore un livre pour Severus mais aucun objet ne trouva grâce à ses yeux pour leur mère. En effet, Ron désirait lui envoyer un présent non seulement afin s'excuser des dommages mais aussi la remercier pour son sauvetage sans créer aucune ambigüité car il ne s'agissait aucunement d'une tentative de flirt.

Il chassa cependant ses pensées et se précipita à table afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de partir travailler. Ron s'installa aussitôt en face de son père puis profita de l'absence de sa mère pour lui demander conseil. Arthur jeta un regard malicieux sur son fils mais ne fit aucune plaisanterie car il craignait de le vexer ou le voir se renfermer aussitôt. Il se mit donc à réfléchir sérieusement sur le sujet et affirma qu'un beau foulard plaisait à toutes les sorcières. Autrement, certaines appréciaient beaucoup les médaillons diffuseurs qui leur permettaient de rester parfumée toutes la journée. D'ailleurs, Harry comptait offrir un cadeau de ce genre à Ginny cette année.

Ron gêné affirma aussitôt désirer choisir un présent neutre et donc aucun bijou, ni objet trop personnel. Arthur lui déconseilla aussitôt de choisir un appareil de cuisine moldu ou un chaudron car sa vieille connaissance risquait de mal interpréter son geste. Son fils songeur acquiesça après s'être remémoré la scène de Ginny à Harry le jour où il lui offrit un objet censé lui faciliter la vie en cuisine. Depuis, le Survivant se rabattait uniquement sur les bijoux afin de ne pas se tromper.

Ron affirma cependant ne pas songer à ce genre de choses car il s'agissait simplement d'envoyer un petit cadeau de remerciements à quelqu'un. Arthur songeur lui conseilla donc d'offrir à cette personne un assortiment de friandises ou des fleurs dans ce cas. Son fils affirma y réfléchir, néanmoins, il songea qu'un bouquet risquait d'être mal perçu après les ravages causés dans la yourte et décida de songer plutôt aux bonbons.

Ensuite, les deux hommes se turent à l'arrivée de Molly qui activa sa théière puis le visage de Ron s'illumina aussitôt car il venait enfin de trouver le cadeau idéal. Le sorcier finit rapidement son petit-déjeuner et se rendit à l'Allée de Traverse pour effectuer son achat mais aussi envoyer le colis avant l'ouverture de la boutique. Quelques heures plus tard, un aigle se présenta au Terrier mais ne trouva pas Ronald Weasley. L'animal avaitcependant reçu des instructions sur une seconde destinations possible puis se dirigea donc vers l'Allée de Traverse.

Ensuite, Georges stupéfait observa avec surprise l'arrivée de ce rapace qui tournoya dans la boutique avant de foncer sur Ron surpris. Le sorcier observa le volatile une dizaine de secondes et nota un minuscule paquet attaché à sa patte. Il délivra aussitôt l'oiseau puis voulut lui donner du miamhibou mais l'aigle émit un sifflement désapprobateur. Ron se demanda ce qu'il pourrait lui donner en échange avant de noter son sandwiche au bacon. Le volatile s'aperçut de son léger mouvement et se précipita aussitôt auprès du repas de l'humain. Le sorcier hésita un instant, néanmoins, il finit par tendre un morceau de viande au rapace qui en réclama un second puis encore un autre jusqu'au moment où Ron vit disparaitre complètement son déjeuner. Ensuite, l'aigle reprit son envol sans se soucier du dépit du Gryffondor ou l'amusement de Georges.

Ron curieux déminiaturisa le paquet grâce à un sort avant de l'ouvrir sous les yeux de son frère. Le sorcier retrouva ainsi l'appareil photo qu'il croyait détruit lors du saccage de la yourte puis Georges inquiet lui demanda s'il avait prêté leur prototype à quelqu'un mais Ron le rassura en affirmant que sa « vieille connaissance » ne l'effleura pas et se contenta de le lui renvoyer. Il lut rapidement le message de la jeune femme avant de noter ensuite un dessin d'enfant où un bonhomme aux cheveux roux posait à coté d'une figurine féminine et quatre figures plus petites.

Ron gêné comprit aussitôt le désir de Kushi manifestement l'auteur du dessin d'après la signature mais il refusa d'y songer car l'idée de fonder une nouvelle famille sans Hermione ou encore leurs enfants ne le tentait guère. Enfin, le sorcier ne désirait pas non plus assumer la responsabilité de quatre jeunes garçons malgré la beauté de la mère. L'espace d'un instant, Ron se demanda si l'envoi de son colis était une chose avisée si l'enfant nourrissait ce genre de rêves mais il ne pouvait plus rappeler le hibou déjà parti ce matin. Le Gryffondor s'efforça de chasser ces pensées dérangeantes et travailla jusqu'à l'heure de fermeture.

Ensuite, Ron se rendit en coup de vent au Terrien afin de se changer et saluer ses familiers puis il se rendit chez Hermione. Une fois parvenu à destination, le Gryffondor observa le portail de la demeure tout en songeant qu'il n'avait jamais du sonner pour entrer chez lui avant le 1er septembre. Enfin, ce serait la première fois que les Weasley ne fêteraient pas la veillée de Noël tous ensemble depuis des années.

En effet, l'annonce de l'absence de Ron avait provoqué des dissensions au sein de la famille car Fleur proposa à Bill de passer les fêtes avec ses parents en France pour une fois. Au début son mari refusa mais finit par songer que ses beaux-parents vieillissants s'étaient toujours déplacés en Angleterre sans protester depuis pratiquement vingt ans. Or, Madame Delacour souffrait sérieusement de problèmes cardiaques et avait de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer. Aussi, il finit par accepter de se rendre chez ses beaux-parents ravis puis Percy et Georges finirent également par suivre leurs épouses dans leurs belle-famille respectives.

Ainsi Molly et Arthur passeraient donc les fêtes seulement avec Ginny, sa famille ainsi que Charlie toujours célibataire. Toutefois, les Weasley seniors ne s'en plaignaient pas car ils s'étaient rendus compte d'accaparer leurs enfants sans songer aux aspirations de leurs brus. Enfin, la présence de Lily, Albus-Severus ainsi que James remplissaient amplement la maison en cette période de fêtes.

Toutefois, Ron qui n'aimait pas les changements, rêvait de retrouver sa sérénité d'antan sans parvenir à réaliser la raison de sa nostalgie dictée par sa peur de l'avenir et non en raison de ses sentiments pour son ex.

Ron finit cependant par chasser ses pensées et sonna à la manière des moldus comme Hermione le lui avait enseigné. Ensuite, sa fille vint lui ouvrir avant de l'embrasser puis l'entrainer à l'intérieur. Toutefois, le sorcier abasourdi resta sans voix dés son entrée dans le vestibule en raison des transformations effectuées par Hermione. Rose contrite nota sa stupeur puis tenta de le consoler en affirmant qu'il était judicieux de faire place nette afin de ne pas s'attarder sur les vestiges du passé. Ron blessé acquiesça en silence, néanmoins, il ressentit un profond malaise à la vue de la nouvelle décoration de la maison totalement méconnaissable à ses yeux.

Il nota ainsi les teintes plus vives des murs ainsi que la présence d'un mobilier plus raffiné et ne reconnut même pas son ancienne salle à manger. Par contre, il remarqua la présence de toute la famille Davies en compagnie d'Hugo puis fut contraint de saluer poliment tous ces inconnus avant d'écouter le long monologue de son fils heureux de trouver un auditoire aussi attentif. Enfin, Hermione apparut peu après avec Roger avant de sourire gentiment à Ron stupéfait par son rayonnement soudain.

Elle lui présenta aussitôt son compagnon qui fit de son mieux pour mettre son ancien prédécesseur à l'aise, néanmoins, Ron se sentit soudainement de trop dans cette maison. En son for intérieur, il se serait volontiers éclipsé, cependant, Rose semblait ravie de sa présence. Le sorcier s'installa donc auprès de sa fille durant le repas mais ne parvint pas à dissiper son sentiment d'infériorité en présence de tous ces médecins, aurors ou avocats qui composaient la famille Davies.

Il crut ensuite mourir au moment où la mère de Roger l'interrogea sur sa profession avant de conserver un silence poli en apprenant son emploi à la boutique de son frère. Afin de changer de conversation, Ron complimenta Hermione sur sa cuisine mais son ex avoua avoir tout commandé chez un traiteur recommandé par Emily la sœur de Roger. Ensuite, Rose raconta quelques anecdotes de sa scolarité à Poudlard puis sourit à la vue du sourire de son père qui se trouvait enfin en terrain connu et parla de ses aventures en compagnie d'Harry et Hermione.

Les Davies l'écoutèrent poliment mais finirent par rappeler que la victoire de Potter remontait à pratiquement vingt ans et l'Elu lui-même avait fini par évoluer. Cette remarque blessa particulièrement Ron qui se retint pour ne pas faire d'esclandre après avoir noté le regard suppliant de Rose. Le sorcier s'efforça donc de maintenir son calme tout en observant Hermione visiblement trop absorbée par la contemplation de son Roger pour se rendre compte des propos lancés par les Davies.

Ensuite, Lisa la nièce de Roger parla de la dernière mode puis Rose passionna pour la conversation au point d'oublier le malaise de son père au milieu de l'assistance. Afin de dissimuler son embarras, Ron se mit à manger et boire pour se tenir occupé sans se douter de la réprobation silencieuse des Davies face à son appétit pantagruélique ou encore sa consommation d'alcool. Enfin, Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement à la vue du dessert à vingt-trois heures puis émit discrètement le vœu de pouvoir s'éclipser d'ici peu.

Malheureusement pour lui, Roger choisit ce moment-là pour réclamer le silence avant de s'agenouiller aux pieds d'Hermione émue.

L'Auror confessa savoir que cela pouvait sembler précipité :

« _ Hermione tu vas me traiter de fou car nous sommes ensemble depuis quelques mois seulement. Toutefois, nous ne sommes pas des adolescents mais des adultes de bientôt trente-huit ans et je ne veux pas perdre une minute de plus car je t'aime plus que ma vie. Aussi veux-tu devenir ma femme ? Demanda-t-il avant d'ouvrir un écrin.

- Oui ! S'écria Hermione radieuse._ »

L'auror saisit aussitôt l'anneau de fiançailles avant de le glisser au doigt de sa promise rayonnante qui admira aussitôt le bijou. Hermione se colla contre Roger puis les tourtereaux reçurent aussitôt les félicitations de la famille Davies et même d'Hugo. Rose inquiète observa son père mais Ron s'efforça de maintenir son calme afin de féliciter son ex, ce qui rassura sa fille. Cette dernière soulagée embrassa alors sa mère ravie puis l'un des sorciers déboucha plusieurs bouteilles de champagne. Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge et ses narines frémirent de colère, néanmoins, il s'efforça de sourire avant de vider trois flutes en moins de deux minutes. Ensuite, Hermione profita de l'attention des Davies sur Roger pour entraîner son ex à l'écart.

Une fois seule, la jeune femme l'interrogea aussitôt sur ses états d'âme:

« _ Ron, ne crois pas que mon invitation ce soir fut dictée par mon désir de te faire assister à la demande en mariage de Roger.

- Je sais Hermione, nous avons beau être séparés, tu resteras toujours une personne honnête à mes yeux. Répondit Ron.

- Alors accorde moi ta bénédiction pour ma nouvelle vie.

- Ma bénédiction ? S'insurgea le sorcier blessé.

- Je t'en prie Ron. Implora Hermione.

- Je ne peux rien te refuser et puis nos enfants ne doivent pas être perturbés par des disputes inutiles. Soupira Ron.

- Merci, j'avais peur que tu ne me fasse un esclandre comme celui du Bal de Noël où j'étais la cavalière de Viktor.

- Comme tu le vois Hermione, j'évolue moi aussi. Répliqua Ron sèchement.

- Tu verras: d'ici peu, une femme te rendra aussi heureuse que Roger le fait avec moi. prédit Hermione avant de l'enlacer amicalement._ »

Ron répondit à son étreinte, néanmoins, il estima l'enlacer pour la dernière fois avant de la céder définitivement à un autre. Les larmes aux yeux, le sorcier souhaita un joyeux Noël à son ex tout en réalisant enfin l'impossibilité d'un retour en arrière cette fois-ci. A présent, il devrait vraiment faire le deuil de son ancienne vie et tenter de s'adapter à la nouvelle.

Hermione inquiète caressa un moment sa tignasse rousse mais l'apparition de Roger rompit le charme puis elle le rejoignit auprès de leurs invités. Ensuite, Ron retourna également dans la salle à manger avant de saluer ses enfants et quitter la demeure. Dans un premier moment, il voulut se rendre au Terrier mais se mit à marcher dans Londres afin de ne pas révéler son échec à sa famille.

Le sorcier finit cependant par s'arrêter devant la devanture d'un pub puis finit par y entrer afin d'oublier sa tristesse dans un verre. Une première pinte en entraîna d'autres sous le regard imperturbable du barman ou des autres clients…

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu malgré le ton plus triste de cette partie. _**

**_- Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Ron après avoir compris le désir du petit Kushi : comprenez-vous son refus de changer les choses ou d'assumer la responsabilité de quatre enfants nés d'une autre relation ?_**

**_- Roger a-t-il fait preuve d'indélicatesse lors de sa demande en mariage en présence de Ron ?_**

**_- Pourquoi tant de précipitation et surtout les dernières paroles d'Hermione ont-elles un sens caché ?_**

**_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)_**


	15. Chapter 14 C'est une Serpentarde !

Au petit matin, Théodore, Pansy et Odval se levèrent afin de déposer les cadeaux des enfants sous le sapin. Les sorciers utilisèrent ensuite leurs baguettes pour animer différentes miniatures de pères noëls moldus mais aussi des Merlin sorciers ou encore des lutins et des lucioles. Enfin, Pansy prépara un somptueux petit-déjeuner en compagnie de sa grand-mère pendant que Nott s'amusait à lancer des sorts pour créer des flocons de neige en attendant le réveil des enfants.

Ces derniers se réveillèrent moins d'une demi-heure plus tard avant de s'émerveiller à la vue des décorations ou encore les paquets joliment enrubannés au pied du sapin. Ils souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël puis se précipitèrent sur leurs cadeaux. Pansy heureuse sourit aussitôt à la vue de l'allégresse de ses fils et Lauren qui déchirèrent rapidement les papiers cadeaux. Ensuite, Kushi s'émerveilla à la vue de l'appareil photo sorcier pour enfants avant de demande de l'aide à sa mère pour le faire fonctionner.

Sa maman lui montra aussitôt comment l'utiliser avant de jeter un regard reconnaissant à Nott à qui elle avait donné de l'argent pour le lui acheter aux USA avant son départ de Salem. Ensuite, elle se prêta au jeu des photographies avec tout le reste de la famille dont Théo ainsi que sa fille. Cette dernière se précipita dans ses bras avant de la proclamer la meilleure des marraines. Severus en fit de même pour Theodore amusé par sa joie à la vue de ses livres sur les potions. Enfin, les jumeaux provoquèrent l'hilarité générale en organisant une course de balais entre eux pour les tester sous les yeux de leur mère qui avait travaillé durement afin de pouvoir offrir ces objets tant désirés par les garçons.

Certes, Pansy avait conscience de les gâter un peu trop cette année mais c'était une manière de compenser les moqueries probablement subies à l'école à cause de son statut de mère célibataire. La sorcière retint aussitôt un soupir en songeant au départ de son ex mari qui ne daignait même plus leurs enfants d'un seul regard depuis plus de trois ans au point de n'avoir jamais rencontré Kushi. A présent ce soi-disant héros du monde sorcier mongol devait probablement fêter le premier Noël de son nouveau fils avec sa belle et jeune épouse sans se soucier de son ancienne famille…

Théodore nota son regard larmoyant et lui lança aussitôt un paquet à la tête afin de la distraire de ses pensées. Pansy protesta aussitôt avant de se jeter sur le sorcier afin de le chatouiller. L'impassible Théodore perdit aussitôt son masque impénétrable légendaire et se mit à rire tout en demandant grâce à sa meilleure amie devenue sa sœur dans son cœur. Enfin, Pansy s'assit puis accepta de déballer son cadeau mais resta un moment sans voix à sa vue.

Elle finit cependant par caresser la photographie dans le cadre en argent sous le regard de Théodore qui révéla avoir retrouvé ce cliché parmi ses vieilles affaires envoyées par un lointain cousin de sa mère après une inspection minutieuse des Aurors en charge de ses avoirs ou encore ses biens depuis son expulsion. Aussi, Théo avait pensé lui offrir cette photographie pour Noël puisqu'elle-même ne possédait plus rien de son passé probablement jeté dans un recoin de la cave du Manoir Parkinson...

Les larmes aux yeux, Pansy contempla longuement l'image où un homme austère posait aux cotés d'une jeune Serpentarde blonde avant de regretter cette période si heureuse de sa vie. Ses enfants curieux s'approchèrent puis observèrent le sorcier droit et fier sans pour autant de moquer de son nez disgracieux. Les yeux brillants, Severus demanda à sa mère s'il s'agissait de son homonyme, ce que Pansy confirma avant de parler de son héros à ses quatre fils. Elle affirma que le Trio d'Or. l'Ordre du Phoenix ou Albus Dumbledore n'étaient pas les seules personnes à avoir contribué à la chute de Voldemort car Severus Rogue joua également un très grand rôle au sein de la lutte contre le Seigneur Obscur.

Ses enfants hochèrent la tête puis Severus prit la parole :

« _ Je deviendrais moi aussi un grand maitre de potions comme lui et toi Maman.

- Severus tu choisiras ton propre destin un jour sans subir mon influence ou celle de mes souvenirs. Affirma-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman car j'adore te voir créer tes potions et je me languis la rentrée prochaine afin de pouvoir commencer des cours de potions ! Rétorqua Severus.

- Alors j'ai bien choisi ton nom. Dit-elle en caressant affectueusement ses cheveux.

- Et tu avais également raison de vouloir prénommer les jumeaux Gengis et Khan mais c'est leur père qui t'en as dissuadé ! Intervint Nott.

- C'étaient déjà de vraies tornades durant ma grossesse. Renchérit Pansy avec un sourire.

- Mais nous sommes les plus beaux jumeaux du monde ! Répliquèrent Nansal et Toorjii._ »

Ensuite, Kushi observa avec curiosité la jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus sur la photographie tout en se demandant s'il aurait aimé voir sa maman ainsi. La jeune femme lui avait parlé de l'ancienne Pansy, néanmoins, l'enfant n'avait vu qu'une seule photo de sa mère avant sa métamorphose radicale car elle n'en possédait pas d'autres jusqu'à présent.

Au bout d'un moment, Kushi finit par prendre la parole:

« _ Eej, tu es beaucoup plus jolie maintenant et je suis bien contente que tu ne sois pas restée en Angleterre, sinon tu ne serais pas ma maman.

- Et moi aussi mon petit Kushi, je ne regrette pas ma venue ici ou encore votre naissance à tous les quatre ! Affirma la jeune femme.

- Maman si un jour, tu avais la possibilité de rentrer là-bas tu le ferais ? Demanda Toorjii inquiet.

- Seulement si nous pouvons nous y rendre tous les quatre, autrement je resterai en Mongolie auprès de vous pour toujours. Affirma-t-elle afin de rassurer ses enfants._ »

Ces derniers se blottirent aussitôt contre elle sous le regard d'Odval peinée pour les difficultés de sa petite-fille depuis sa rupture avec son ex mari qui se désintéressa également des enfants sans se soucier de la douleur causée. A présent les quatre garçons s'accrochaient fermement à leur mère devenue leur seul véritable point de repère et les jumeaux la protégeaient de leur mieux contre les moqueries ou médisances suscités par les propos injustes de leur père.

* * *

_**Flashback :**_

_Odval songea à la fureur de Toorj Adiriig le mari de sa petite-fille le jour où il découvrit par hasard un secret de famille. Ensuite, l'homme furieux révéla à Pansy abasourdie ses origines chinoises. En effet, le mari d'Odval était un sorcier chinois rencontré durant un voyage en Mongolie Intérieure. Malheureusement, l'homme mourut peu après la naissance de leur fille puis Odval rentra chez elle avec son enfant. Toutefois, les deux femmes dissimulèrent soigneusement les origines de leur mari et père afin d'éviter l'hostilité de certains Mongols envers les Chinois ainsi que les enfants des couples mixtes sino-mongoles. Ensuite, Odval continua de garder le secret sur les origines de sa fille même après sa mort en Angleterre et n'en fit donc aucune mention à Pansy lors de leur première rencontre au moment de l'arrivée de la jeune femme en Mongolie. _

_Malheureusement, la belle-famille de Pansy n'aimait absolument pas les Chinois après la mort de Nansal Adiriig le père de Toorj lors d'un duel contre un sorcier mandarin après une dispute extrêmement grave. Aussi, le mari de la jeune femme s'adressa au Magenmagot mongol dans l'espoir d'obtenir l'annulation de leur mariage. Au cours de l'audience accordée au couple, Toorj rappela à l'assistance les circonstances de la mort de son propre géniteur et affirma n'avoir jamais songé à se marier avec Pansy s'il fut mis au courant de ses origines chinoises. Son épouse abasourdie réitéra encore une fois son ignorance au moment de leur union puis demanda à son mari si ses origines étaient si importantes._

_Malheureusement pour elle, Toorj rétorqua ne pas supporter une telle chose puis lui rappela sa propre aversion envers les moldus avant son expulsion de l'Angleterre. Pansy répliqua avoir changé depuis et ne plus se soucier de la pureté du sang des sorciers, ni considérer les moldus comme des êtres inferieurs, néanmoins, son mari confessa se sentir incapable de surmonter sa propre aversion pour les Chinois. Pansy livide réitéra son amour à son égard et affirma que seul son grand-père était chinois, néanmoins, Toorj rétorqua que sa mère l'était également et du sang chinois coulait donc dans ses veines ainsi que celui de leurs enfants. Aussi, il refusa de rester marié avec elle avant de demander l'annulation de leur mariage grâce à la loi sur le silence du conjoint sur un détail extrêmement grave. _

_Pansy abasourdie tenta de prouver son ignorance mais elle ne fut pas écoutée par les membres du Magenmagot mongol qui procédèrent à l'annulation du mariage. Ensuite, la sorcière fut également informée de la requête de son ex époux qui fit retirer son nom de famille sur les certificats de naissance de leurs trois premiers enfants et refusa également de reconnaitre le prochain à venir. _

_Après la fin de l'audience, Pansy s'était efforcée de ne pas se laisser abattre devant ses enfants apeurés par les événements puis elle quitta la demeure de son mari mais aussi son emploi à Oulan-Bator avant de s'isoler dans la steppe auprès de sa grand-mère afin de préserver ses fils des médisances. A présent, la jeune femme vivait de son élevage, sa laine de cachemire ou encore ses potions mais elle rêvait de quitter cette contrée soudainement devenue hostile à ses yeux à cause des accusations injustes de son ex mari Toorj maintenant marié à une très belle mongole de vingt-deux ans._

_Pansy tentait donc de demander un visa pour les Etats-Unis comme durant ses études mais si, les autorités sorcières n'avait pas controlé ses documents lors de sa demande d'un visa étudiant, elles se montrèrent plus pointilleuses face à sa requete pour une immigration permanente. Les employés découvrirent ainsi son expulsion d'Angleterre, ce qui suscita la méfiance des autorités sorcières américaines qui ne lui accordaient donc toujours pas de visa. Afin de quitter la Mongolie, la jeune femme s'interrogeait donc sur une possible installation en Chine, néanmoins, elle souhaitait par-dessus tout rentrer enfin en Angleterre_.

_**Fin du Flashback**_

* * *

Odval se ressaisit puis chassa ses pensées tout en observant sa petite-fille en train d'enlacer ses fils puis se promit de l'aider de son mieux à réaliser son rêve. En attendant, elle s'amusa avec les enfants et passa un joyeux noël en compagnie de son unique famille encore vivante hormis de lointains cousins.

La journée se déroula trop rapidement aux yeux des enfants qui s'amusèrent longuement avec leurs cadeaux tout en faisant honneur au déjeuner préparé par les deux femmes. Toutefois, ils restèrent surpris par l'arrivée d'un hibou épuisé qui fut bien heureux de pouvoir se poser sur un bout de table en face de Pansy abasourdie. La jeune femme remplit aussitôt un bol d'eau fraiche et un autre de nourriture pour la pauvre bête épuisée mais ravie face à l'accueil reçu. Ensuite, Pansy le laissa manger tranquillement après lui avoir retiré un paquet miniature attaché à l'une de ses pattes.

Les enfants curieux l'observèrent déminiaturiser le colis grâce à un sort puis saisir une lettre posée sur du papier froissé. La sorcière lut à plusieurs reprises le message de Ron avant de leur révéler la présence de cadeaux pour chacun d'eux, même Lauren entrevue par Ron lors de l'arrivée des Nott. Enfin, elle fouilla le colis avant de lire les noms inscrits sur chaque paquet afin de pouvoir les distribuer correctement ainsi que la multitude chocogrenouilles, patacitrouilles, dragées ou autres... Les jumeaux ravis observèrent attentivement tous les articles en provenance de la boutique de Weasley tout en échafaudant déjà plusieurs tours au détriment de leurs camarades à la première critique sur leur mère. Ensuite, Severus étudia soigneusement l'index du livre sélectionné par Ron, Lauren joua un moment avec sa poupée et Kushi curieux tourna autour du mini balai pour enfant. Odval reçut également un foulard puis Pansy observa les jolies boites à thé en métal envoyées par Ron.

Toutefois, Nott songea à un détail:

« _ Il va falloir remercier Weasley pour ses présents. Déclara le Serpentard agacé.

- Apparemment, c'est sa manière de s'excuser pour les dommages causés ou encore me remercier de ne pas l'avoir laissé s'écraser comme une crêpe l'autre soir. Révéla Pansy.

- Certes, mais je ne veux pas être le débiteur de Weasley et toi non plus surtout après tous les cadeaux reçus par ta famille. Insista Nott.

- Hum, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrait plaire à ce type. Répondit Pansy contrariée.

- A mon avis, si tu lui envoie une tunique achetée dans une friperie au marché chinois, il en sera ravi car cela le changera des horribles pulls violets tricotés par sa mère tous les ans. Se moqua Nott.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? s'étonna Pansy surprise.

- Une fois, Dobby l'elfe tant aimé par Potter en a reçu un de la part de Ron puis l'a exhibé fièrement avant d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait du pull tricoté par Weasley mère pour son fils. Faut dire que je comprends Weasmoche car ce truc était vraiment trop affreux. S'esclaffa Théodore.

- Remarque, le pull n'est pas une si mauvaise idée car ça m'éviterait de débourser de l'argent.

- Pans' tu n'es pas sérieuse : tes pulls de cachemire ont une trop grande valeur commerciale pour être offerts à Weasmoche ! Protesta Nott.

- Je n'aime pas me sentir débitrice et puis il a du dépenser pas mal d'argent entre les friandises, les jeux ainsi que tout l'arsenal de la boutique de son frère.

- Merlin, un vêtement aussi raffiné dans les mains d'un idiot de Weasmoche… Ronchonna Théo._ »

Pansy feignit de ne pas l'entendre avant de se rendre dans la pièce qui lui servait d'atelier afin de faire l'inventaire des rares invendus de cette année dont trois pulls, un manteau, une écharpe, une couverture ou encore un chapeau. La jeune femme hésita un moment sur la teinte à choisir en raison des cheveux roux de Weasley. Elle estima cependant le pull bleu trop criard, le gris trop clair avant de choisir le noir bien coupé, élégant et chaud à la fois.

Enfin, Nott la rejoignit en compagnie des enfants mais protesta car elle lui avait également offert un pull à Noël. Toutefois, Pansy le consola en affirmant l'avoir tricoté pour lui contrairement à ce vêtement destiné à la vente. Ensuite, Odval admira encore une fois l'ouvrage soigné de sa petite-fille puis l'incita à l'envoyer tout de suite car il était midi en Angleterre et le sorcier le recevrait ainsi pour Noël. Pansy affirma cependant ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre car elle ne pouvait pas transplaner en Angleterre. De plus, aucun rapace ne mettrait moins d'un jour à porter le colis et encore moins sous cette neige. Enfin, elle ne ferait jamais sortir un oiseau par un temps pareil puis décréta laisser le hibou se reposer tranquillement ici pour le moment au lieu de l'envoyer tout de suite au bureau de poste du village voisin.

Toutefois, Odval souriante affirma pouvoir transplaner à sa place et payer la course d'un hibou au premier bureau de poste sur son chemin. Pansy surprise hésita en raison de l'âge avancé de sa grand-mère qui avait eu des problèmes lors de son dernier transplanage mais la Mongole rétorqua pouvoir se déplacer et insista pour s'y rendre tout de suite. A la fin sa petite-fille céda et écrivit un mot de remerciements à Weasley puis ses fils y apposèrent leur propre signature. Enfin, elle emballa soigneusement le pull avant de tendre son paquet à son aïeule. Odval affirma revenir d'ici peu pour le diner puis transplana en Angleterre.

Une fois parvenue à destination, la vieille femme fatiguée reprit son souffle et se rendit au bureau de poste sorcier le plus proche avant de louer les services d'un hibou. Odval songea que les craintes de Pansy sur sa santé étaient fondées, néanmoins, elle lui dissimulerait ses difficultés de son mieux pour le moment car sa petite-fille adorée devait penser à refaire sa vie et non s'occuper d'elle. Ensuite, la Mongole effectua un second transplanage avant de rassurer Pansy inquiète qui la fit asseoir près du feu. Odval lui sourit tendrement puis se demanda si le sorcier anglais recevrait le cadeau bientôt ou non.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ron était en train de faire honneur au déjeuner préparé par sa mère et Ginny. Le Gryffondor vida son verre de vin puis voulut se resservir mais Molly lui reprocha sa beuverie de la veille, néanmoins, elle se tut après les remarques de son enfant sur son désarroi à la vue de la demande en mariage de Roger.

Harry incita aussitôt son beau-frère à aller de l'avant mais Ron haussa simplement les épaules avant de changer de conversation en interrogeant Albus-Severus sur sa vie à Poudlard. Ensuite, Ron ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en l'entendant parler de ses peurs initiales à l'idée de finir chez les Serpents.

« - Tu es trop courageux pour finir chez les Verts-et-Argent puisque seuls les trouillards vont à Serpentard.

- Ron, ne redis jamais ça car l'un des plus grand héros était de Serpentard. Répliqua aussitôt Harry.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas parler de Rogue même s'il restera toujours un être abject pour moi. Affirma Ron.

- C'est un héros qui a du jouer un rôle pendant dix-sept ans et m'a aussi protégé à plusieurs reprises. Rétorqua vivement Harry.

- En tout cas, les Serpentards sont très peu nombreux et leur préfet Patrick Parkinson semble même s'inquiéter de ce fait car aucun élève de première année y fut réparti cette année. Intervint James.

- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda Ron livide.

- Non, il ne plaisante pas: la situation est critique car si la Maison Serpentard finit par se vider totalement, Poudlard disparaîtra également. Soupira Harry.

- Mais c'est impossible, il doit bien y avoir des petits Serpentards quelque part ! protesta Ron inquiet.

- On en trouverait peut-être parmi les enfants des expulsés mais le Ministère ou encore le conseil d'administration de l'école n'ont jamais accepté leur inscription sur les registres de Poudlard. Malheureusement, cette intransigeance débile a fini par diminuer de façon draconienne les effectifs de Serpentard qui ne sont même pas une trentaine d'élèves en tout et les professeurs craignent de voir l'école fermer les portes d'ici quelques années après le départ du dernier Serpentard.

- Et dire que les jumeaux auraient pu intégrer la maison des Serpents cette année si les autorités furent moins intransigeantes. Marmonna Ron. »

Il se ressaisit puis se mit à manger afin de ne pas s'attarder sur des pensées dérangeantes. Toutefois, le sorcier resta surpris par l'arrivée d'un hibou qui déposa un petit paquet devant lui avant de retourner à la poste. Ron abasourdi n'attendait rien de personne car ses familiers lui avaient déjà donné ses cadeaux dont l'horrible pull tricoté par sa mère.

Ginny curieuse lui demanda ce qu'il attendait pour l'ouvrir puis Ron finit par s'exécuter. Il trouva d'abord une lettre posée sur un papier cadeau et la lut rapidement avant d'ouvrir son présent. Le sorcier surpris observa longuement le magnifique pull-over noir sous le regard curieux de l'assistance. Au bout d'un moment, Ginny s'approcha afin de tâter délicatement l'étoffe puis envia son frère car il s'agissait d'un véritable pull en laine de cachemire.

Molly vint aussitôt admirer l'ouvrage et ne tarit pas d'éloges envers sa réalisatrice. Elle demanda ensuite à son fils des détails sur sa soi-disant vieille connaissance mais Ron affirma ne pas la fréquenter avant de soupirer face aux taquineries de sa famille ravie de le voir s'intéresser à quelqu'un. Afin de couper court aux affirmations de sa sœur ou sa mère manifestement décidées à le marier au plus vite, il rétorqua ne pas désirer une femme qui vivait à l'étranger, ni se sentir capable d'assumer la responsabilité de ses quatre gamins.

Devant le silence surpris de l'assistance, Ron soulagé crut avoir résolu le problème car nul ne voudrait le voir débarquer avec une mère célibataire en compagnie de ses quatre gosses. Malheureusement pour lui, Molly se reprit rapidement tout comme sa fille ou Arthur puis ils affirmèrent ne détenir aucun préjugé contre une maman célibataire, ni ses quatre enfants. Les Weasley seniors déclarèrent également les accueillir volontiers chez eux tous les cinq si leur fils souhaitait leur présenter cette petite famille le jour de l'an. Ginny renchérit mais Ron furieux refusa car cette famille ne serait jamais la bienvenue en raison des origines de la maman Serpentarde expulsée durant la vague des procès au cours de l'été 1998.

Un grand froid s'abattît aussitôt sur l'assistance qui ne put s'empêcher de songer à la mort de Fred par la main de Bellatrix Lestrange une ex Serpentarde. Toutefois, Ginny se ressaisit la première et déclara que plus de dix-neuf ans étaient passés depuis. Sa mère approuva aussitôt ses propos en affirmant ne pas se soucier des gamineries des écoliers de Poudlard mais accueillir volontiers cette femme au Terrier si elle pouvait rendre son fils heureux. Enfin, Harry rappela que les expulsés ne furent jamais condamnés pour meurtres puisque l'analyse de leur baguette ou encore l'absorption de Véritasérum démontrait parfaitement l'absence de sorts meurtriers. De plus, ces gens ne participèrent pas à la bataille aux cotés des Mangemorts mais restèrent dans la salle après y avoir été envoyés à cause des propos de Parkinson.

Ron soupira aussitôt en songeant que la sorcière était ou se prenait précisément pour Parkinson d'après les propos fantaisistes de la Mongole, néanmoins, il dissimula ce fait. Ensuite, il affirma ne pas la fréquenter mais seulement être tombé sur elle par hasard le 20 décembre. Le sorcier raconta également à ses familiers sa chute de balai suivie de son sauvetage ou encore les heures passées chez la Serpentarde ainsi que sa bêtise après l'arrivée de Nott. Enfin, la jeune femme avait du effectuer un transplanage illégal de la sorcière pour le ramener en Angleterre et il avait donc décidé de lui envoyer un présent pour s'excuser mais aussi la remercier de ses bienfaits. Apparemment, elle s'était ensuite sentie en devoir de lui faire un cadeau mais ne songeait aucunement à un flirt entre eux. Enfin, Ron affirma ne pas être désespéré au point de s'abaisser à fréquenter une paria et pouvoir trouver une sorcière de Gryffondor digne de ce nom avant de demander à changer de sujet.

Ses familiers gênés s'exécutèrent puis Ron sortit de table afin de ranger le pull-over dans un coin de sa chambre. Il revint peu après et feignit de ne plus y songer avant de retrouver le sourire à la vue de ses enfants venus le saluer au moment du dessert. Toutefois, le sorcier le perdit rapidement après avoir entendu Rose annoncer la date du mariage de sa mère fixée au 25 avril. Hugo affirma à l'assistance que tout le monde recevrait bientôt les invitations puis taquina sa sœur promue demoiselle d'honneur.

Les Weasley peinés observèrent discrètement Ron qui s'efforçait de faire bonne figure mais semblait au bord du gouffre. Ensuite, Molly voulut débarrasser la table en compagnie de Ginny afin de pouvoir s'isoler dans la cuisine. Une fois seules, les deux femmes lancèrent un sort pour isoler la pièce des oreilles indiscrètes puis fulminèrent contre Hermione avant de parler de la mystérieuse Serpentarde rencontrée par Ron l'autre soir. Molly déplora aussitôt l'exil de cette personne manifestement pas méchante puisqu'elle sauva Ron et prit soin de lui malgré la rivalité entre leurs deux maisons. Elle affirma également que les gens pouvaient changer puis s'interrogea sur l'identité de cette femme. Ginny chercha aussitôt dans ses souvenirs les visages de toutes les Serpentardes rencontrées au cours de sa scolarité sans songer cependant à Parkinson. Toutefois, elle promit à sa mère d'en parler à son mari afin de retrouver cette personne et pourquoi pas l'aider à rentrer au pays. Qui sait, Ron finirait peut-être par abandonner ses préjugés ridicules et la fréquenter au lieu de se contenter de quelques aventures par dépit tout en regardant Hermione refaire sa vie.

Molly émit le vœu de voir le projet de Ginny se réaliser puis décida de porter le dessert afin de ne pas donner de soupçons à son fils…

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que cette partie vous a plu et qu'elle ne soit pas trop longue mais il ne me semblait pas judicieux de la diviser en deux. Que pensez-vous de la réaction des Weasley face à la révélation sur Pansy ou encore le refus de Ron de songer à quoique ce soit entre eux ?**_

_**La présence des quatre enfants justifie-t-elle son refus ?**_

_** qu'il parviendra à surmonter ses préjugés envers Pansy ?**_

_**Et elle, vous semble-t-elle intéressée par Ron ou lui envoie-t-elle un cadeau simplement par courtoisie ?**_

_**Enfin que pensez-vous de son premier mari Tsoorj et de l'attitude de Pansy manifestement désireuse de rester célibataire d'après ses propos précédents ?**_

_**Merci encore pour votre fidélité et à plus !**_


	16. Chapter 15 C'est bien l'ex Parkinson !

_**Bonsoir, voici une nouvelle partie de la fiction. Merci encore à tous pour votre fidélité et en particulier à Pticoeurfragile pour sa review. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Les jours suivants, Ginny attendit patiemment la fin des vacances de ses enfants pour parler avec son mari de son projet. Harry surpris tenta de la raisonner car Ron n'apprécierait vraiment pas de la voir se mêler de ses affaires. La flamboyante rousse vexée affirma s'immiscer dans sa vie privée uniquement pour l'aider puis finit par bouder après le refus définitif de son époux.

Toutefois, elle finit par décider de consulter les archives du Magenmagot afin de trouver des indices sur la mystérieuse inconnue même si les informations données par Ron concernaient seulement son installation en Asie ou encore l'existence de quatre enfants. A son insu, Ginny fut reçue par le même employé que Ron avant de retenir un sourire de triomphe à la vue du nom de son frère présent sur le registre des visiteurs de la bibliothèque puis décida de revenir après la pause-déjeuner de Ron afin de ne pas le rencontrer, sinon, il pourrait fort bien cesser ses recherches sur sa belle de peur d'être découvert.

Elle eut ensuite un mouvement de recul à la vue de l'immense fascicule reçu après sa demande mais décida de se mettre à l'ouvrage durant son temps libre dans l'espoir de trouver un indice quelconque. Ginny parcourut donc les premières pages et nota que chaque retranscription du procès comprenait également la photo de l'accusé. Une heure plus tard, Ginny dut partir afin d'aller chercher sa fille mais se promit de revenir après son travail. Effectivement, la jeune femme revint plusieurs fois au cours de la semaine sans pour autant parvenir à un progrès quelconque en raison de la multitude de dossiers présents au sein du fascicule. Par contre, elle resta abasourdie par le nombre de personnes expulsées pour de simples soupçons de sympathie envers les idées de Voldemort ou leurs convictions sur les Sang-purs.

Quelques jours plus tard, Georges décida de retravailler sur son prototype mais le sorcier furieux nota les rayures sur l'objectif de son appareil photo et voulut s'en prendre à Ron. Toutefois, il finit par laisser tomber pour ne pas l'affecter d'avantage car son frère traversait vraiment une passe difficile. D'ailleurs, Georges, ne comprenait toujours pas l'attitude d'Hermione et ne la considérait plus du tout comme un membre de leur famille contrairement à Harry toujours prêt à lui trouver des excuses. Ensuite, le rouquin se demanda soudainement si Ron avait pris quelques photos durant son séjour chez la mystérieuse Serpentarde. Contrairement à Harry, Georges approuvait l'idée de sa sœur et estima qu'une photographie de la mystérieuse Serpentarde pourrait certainement l'aider dans sa recherche.

Aussi, il s'assura d'abord de la présence de photos puis les développa dans son atelier à l'insu de Ron. Ensuite, le sorcier ravi nota qu'elles étaient en couleurs avant de s'attarder un moment sur le portrait d'une superbe Eurasienne. Georges surpris admira aussitôt la beauté de cette femme mais ne parvint absolument à mettre un nom sur son visage. Il contempla également les autres photographie puis retint un sourire amusé à la vue de deux jumeaux monozygotes, leurs petits frères ou encore une vieille femme. Enfin, le Gryffondor ravi trouva un cliché où son frère posait aux cotés de la jeune femme.

Georges prétexta alors une course urgente pour laisser la boutique à son frère avant de transplaner chez sa mère après avoir demandé à sa sœur de le rejoindre là-bas. Charlie également présent fut aussitôt invité à se joindre à eux puis son cadet triomphant montra à sa famille le portrait de Ron en compagnie de la Serpentarde.

Charlie abasourdi affirma aussitôt demander à Ron si sa soi-disant vieille connaissance ne possédait pas une grande sœur :

« _ Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être songer à me caser si elle a une sœur aussi belle. Plaisanta Charlie.

- Cette femme est vraiment superbe mais c'est la douceur de ses yeux en amande qui me plait le plus. Enfin, regardez son attitude: elle ne ressemble pas du tout à celle d'Hermione souvent brusque avec Ron et extrêmement autoritaire sans en avoir l'air. Confessa Molly.

- C'est vrai que j'aime les personnes de caractère mais Ron a besoin d'une personne posée comme semble l'être cette personne et non une nouvelle Miss-je-sais-tout autoritaire. Reconnut Ginny.

- Tu veux dire une bonniche, c'est dégradant pour cette femme ! Protesta Charlie.

- Mais non, je parlais d'une personne calme capable d'écouter le point de vue de Ron et exprimer le sien sans se disputer avec lui toute la journée ou lui imposer ses choix en les décrétant meilleurs comme le faisait Hermione. Affirma Ginny.

- Hum, dans ce cas tu as raison car leurs disputes ne cessaient d'empoisonner l'atmosphère de ces dix dernières années. Reconnut Molly songeuse._ »

Ginny acquiesça avant de confesser sa perplexité car elle ne reconnaissait absolument pas cette personne. Georges confessa sa propre ignorance même s'il était certain de n'avoir jamais remarqué une fille si douce chez les Serpentards. Le sorcier ne put ensuite s'empêcher de plaisanter sur la méchanceté chronique des Serpentardes mais également la paillasse blonde de Pansy Parkinson surnommé Pékinois ou encore sa voix de crécelle. Ginny curieuse demanda à son frère s'il connaissait le destin de cette idiote qui tenta de livrer Harry à Voldemort mais Georges avoua son ignorance. Ginny songeuse estima qu'elle devait se cacher au sein du manoir Parkinson afin d'éviter la colère des gens après son geste misérable.

Charlie modéra cependant les propos de sa sœur en affirmant que cette fille probablement paniquée par les paroles de Voldemort ne se rendit probablement pas compte de la portée de son geste provoqué par sa peur de mourir. Enfin, près de vingt ans venaient de s'écouler et ce n'était pas la peine de la pointer du doigt encore maintenant. Ginny ne fut pas de cet avis mais finit par ne plus songer à cette opportuniste de Parkinson afin de reprendre la conversation sur la soi-disant vieille connaissance de Ron. Georges parla aussitôt des enfants entrevus sur les autres photographies puis les Weasley curieux observèrent attentivement les jumeaux, leur frère puîné ou encore le petit dernier. Molly tomba aussitôt sous leur charme et affirma les recevoir volontiers si Ron finissait par se décider à les lui présenter.

Ensuite, Georges laissa le portrait de la Serpentarde à Ginny afin de l'aider dans ses recherches aux archives puis donna les autres à Ron surpris qui le pria de ne plus se mêler de sa vie privée. Il conserva cependant les clichés au fond de l'un de ses tiroirs après en avoir envoyé une copie à la soi-disant Pansy Parkinson surprise. Cette dernière finit cependant par le remercier pour sa gentillesse par une nouvelle lettre et montra les photos à ses cadets ravis. Une fois informés de ce fait par Severus, les jumeaux envoyèrent un hibou à leur cadet pour lui demander de faire réaliser une copie du cliché de sa mère en compagnie du rouquin afin de la leur envoyer. Une fois leur nouveau bien en poche, les deux garçons inventèrent de toutes pièces les fiançailles de leur génitrice avec ce type, ce qui fit aussitôt cesser les moqueries à l'égard de Pansy totalement tenue à l'obscur de leurs mensonges.

Par contre, la jeune femme amusée s'esclaffa à la vue des messages suivants de Weasley toujours pas convaincu de son identité et l'incita à continuer de chercher. Ron furieux la traita de vile Serpentarde mais Pansy n'en tint pas ombrage puis répliqua qu'un véritable Gryffondor devait s'entêter à poursuivre sa quête au lieu de chercher la facilité. Le sorcier finit donc par reprendre ses recherches aux archives sans se douter que sa sœur en faisait de même après son départ.

Effectivement, Ginny désirait absolument trouver la Serpentarde rencontrée par son frère dans l'espoir de la convaincre de ne pas se soucier des rivalités entre leurs anciennes Maisons ou son expulsion de la Grande Bretagne si elle était intéressée par Ron accablé par les articles de Rita Skeeter sur préparatifs du mariage d'Hermione radieuse. En public, son frère tentait de faire bonne figure et s'efforçait de rencontrer quelqu'un, néanmoins, la majorité des sorcières britanniques célibataires se méfiaient de lui à cause du départ de sa compagne.

En effet, Hermione était connue pour sa loyauté, son honnêteté et son courage par toute la communauté sorcière. Aussi, sa volonté de quitter Ron malgré l'existence de leurs deux enfants ou encore son refus de se marier devant un sorcier durant de nombreuses années furent interprétés comme le signe évident d'une fuite face aux tares dissimulées de Weasley. Enfin, l'accident de voiture moldue ainsi que les articles de Rita Skeeter ne cessaient d'alimenter les rumeurs les plus folles sur le pauvre Ron.

Ainsi, le sorcier ne détenait pas bonne presse auprès de la gent féminine britannique et finit par aborder des sorcières étrangères présentes sur le territoire mais sans succès. En désespoir de cause, il tenta de draguer quelques moldues, néanmoins, ses rares rendez-vous se transformèrent en fiasco relayés par la Gazette du Sorcier malgré les protestations de Ginny. Le Gryffondor finit donc par s'emmurer dans une profonde solitude après avoir loué un appartement pas loin de la boutique afin de ne plus vivre au Terrier. Les pintes de bières, les repas mal cuisinés ou encore les sorties au pub devinrent ses seuls compagnes pour le plus grand désespoir de Rose attristée par l'apparence négligée de son géniteur. Ce dernier tentait de la consoler en affirmant ne devoir plaire à personne puis continuait sa nouvelle vie réglementée par son boulot, ses activités aux archives et le pub.

Ginny chassa ses pensées sur son frère puis continua ses recherches. Au cours de sa lecture, la jeune femme réalisa encore une fois la justesse des propos d'Harry et Hermione sur cette erreur monumentale car le monde sorcier britannique déjà réduit par les décès dus à la guerre, vit sa population diminuer de façon dramatique à cause de ces expulsions sommaires. Certes, les Serpentards n'étaient pas des saints, néanmoins, aucun expulsé ne participa jamais aux actions des Mangemorts. Pire encore, ceux qui détenaient une épouse ou des enfants durent ainsi se séparer de leurs familles qui finirent cependant par quitter la Grande-Bretagne également afin de les suivre.

Ginny songea aux enfants entrevus sur les quais de la Gare toutes ces années puis estima que les seuls élèves Serpentards devaient être ceux dont les parents trouvèrent un moyen de rester au pays grâce à des donations ou autres. Elle s'interrogea sur l'entêtement des autorités car les Expulsés avaient probablement fondé des familles dont les enfants pourraient également intégrer Poudlard si on leur permettait de retourner sur le territoire britannique.

Malheureusement, nul ne semblait s'intéresser au sort des Expulsés même si la société sorcière britannique risquait de finir d'ici quelques décennies en raison du vieillissement de la population et du faible nombre d'enfants qui ne permettait donc pas un renouvellement de générations. Ginny soupira puis chassa ses pensées de nouveau et se replongea dans ses recherches infructueuses. Elle soupira à la vue de sa progression extrêmement lente puis émit le vœu de ne pas devoir lire toutes les pages du fascicule pour trouver la photographie de l'Eurasienne. En effet, Ginny était seulement arrivée au quart de sa lecture et ne doutait pas de la découverte de son frère bouleversé par la lecture de la retranscription du procès de Pansy Parkinson ou encore la vision de deux photographies ajoutées au dossier...

* * *

Après cette vision, Ron avait discrètement arraché les pages afin de les conserver puis sortit des archives avant de rentrer chez lui. Une fois seul, le sorcier avait de nouveau observé son larcin puis contempla longuement les deux photographies. Lors de sa permanence à la bibliothèque, le Gryffondor avait immédiatement reconnu la blonde au yeux bleus vêtue d'une robe de prisonnière, néanmoins, il était resté ensuite stupéfait à la vue du second cliché où une adolescente eurasienne toute menue, tremblante et manifestement terrorisée dans sa robe trop grande posait devant l'objectif en tenant la première photographie entre ses mains.

Ron abasourdi lut encore une fois la retranscription du dossier de Pansy Panshriij ex Parkinson officiellement déclarée coupable de crime contre le monde sorcier pour avoir tenté de livrer l'Elu à Vous-Savez-Qui lors de la bataille de Poudlard le 2 mai 1998:

_Retranscription effectuée en direct par le greffier Anton Walkk :_

_Au moment du verdict, la jeune fille abasourdie a appris ses origines mongoles ou encore son expulsion immédiate pour la Mongolie puisqu'elle détient également la nationalité mongole par sa mère décédée au cours de son accouchement._

_La dite Pansy Parkinson accablée refuse de croire ces affirmations mais son père confirme les propos du juge et avoue lui avoir toujours menti sur sa mère en lui présentant le portrait d'une belle dame anglaise. Le vieil homme a confessé également à la Cour s'être ingénié à changer l'apparence de cette fille dés sa naissance grâce à de puissants sortilèges de Glamour afin de la faire ressembler à une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus pour satisfaire ses projets. Ensuite, il avait proposé aux Malefoy une alliance matrimoniale entre leurs deux familles puis les parents de Draco acceptèrent de fiancer le beau bébé blond aux yeux bleus à leur fils sans se douter du véritable visage eurasien ou des cheveux noirs de la petite Pansy._

_Toutefois, le vieux Parkinson furieux avait perdu leur alliance le 3 mai 1998 puisqu'ils désiraient rompre les fiançailles pour fiancer Draco à Astoria Greengrass. Aussi, le sorcier vient d'affimer à la Cour son refus de conserver des liens avec sa fille après sa condamnation et insiste pour la renier officiellement dés aujourd'hui. Il affirma également pour lui lever tous les sortilèges de Glamour afin de lui rendre sa véritable apparence si différente de celle des autres Parkinson. Le juge a pris acte de son choix puis plusieurs aurors ont été appelés pour accélérer l'œuvre du vieil homme et pouvoir photographier la véritable apparence de la condamnée avant son expulsion prévue d'ici peu._

_Ensuite, un huissier a répertorié tous les sortilèges utilisés pour lever tous les sorts de Glamour avant de décrire minutieusement les nouvelles caractéristiques de l'Expulsée Pansy dans le registre. Après l'enregistrement de toutes les données, les Aurors la photographient puis les membres du Magenmagot informent la jeune fille de son nouveau nom de famille. En effet, la répudiation effectuée par son père ne lui permet pas de conserver celui des Parkinson et elle prend dés maintenant celui de sa génitrice. _

_Ainsi, Pansy Parkinson est maintenant déclarée inexistante et devient officiellement Pansy Panshriij. _

_Enfin, les Aurors l'ont conduite dans une autre salle en compagnie des autres condamnées en attente de leur expulsion à la fin des procès de la journée..._

Ron abasourdi soupira tout en contemplant l'image de l'adolescente terrorisée puis nota ses mouvements désordonnés ou encore ses larmes. Il estima la punition de Pansy beaucoup trop sévère par rapport à la faute reprochée et comprit enfin son sentiment d'injustice car d'autres personnes réchappèrent à la justice malgré tous leurs torts bien plus graves. Par exemple, les Malefoy provoquèrent de nombreux drames notamment en laissant Bellatrix torturer Hermione mais ils restèrent tranquillement chez eux contrairement aux nombreux expulsés pour des choses de moindre importance.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Ron finit par se ressaisir et voulut contacter la jeune femme pour lui parler directement au lieu de lui envoyer un hibou. Il demanda donc la connexion de sa cheminée à celle de Pansy Panshriig étonnée mais qui accepta la requête relayée par le service de cheminette mongol trois jours plus tard.

Ensuite, Pansy curieuse attendit un moment puis la tête de Ron apparut dans les flammes de son poêle sorcier mongol. Le sorcier lui avoua sa découverte et s'excusa pour son incrédulité précédente. La jeune femme abasourdie songea à la simplicité désarmante de ce Gryffondor autrefois considéré stupide par tous les Serpentards mais assurément plus humain que beaucoup de gens appartenant au camp des vainqueurs. La sorcière finit cependant par se ressaisir et affirma qu'il ne devait pas s'excuser car elle-même se serait probablement comportée de la même manière si leurs rôles furent inversés. La jeune femme ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en imaginant la tignasse rousse de Weasley devenir brune.

Ron ne se vexa pas pour cette réflexion puis lui posa une question :

« _ Tu es parvenue à t'habituer à ta nouvelle apparence ou tu regrettes l'ancienne ?

- J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'accepter et reconstruire ma propre identité, néanmoins, je me sens enfin moi-même maintenant.

- Mais si on te donnait la possibilité de retourner en arrière grâce à un retourneur de temps, tu songerais à l'utiliser ? L'interrogea Ron.

- Non car mes enfants ne seraient pas nés et je serais encore une vieille fille stupide imprégnée de préceptes ridicules sur le sang-pur ou encore une sorcière blasée mariée à Draco.

- En parlant de Malefoy, comment se fait-il que vous ne vous soyez pas mariés ?

- Ma fameuse réplique sur Potter m'a valu une célébrité non désirée et incompatible avec les efforts des Malefoy pour redorer leur blason après la victoire de l'Elu. Déclara-t-elle simplement.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour t'abandonner ainsi s'il t'aimait ! S'indigna Ron.

- Les mariages arrangés entre Sang-Purs ne sont pas basés sur l'amour même si j'étais vraiment amoureuse de Draco. Aussi, ce cher Malefoy a préféré rompre les fiançailles dés le lendemain de la bataille pour éviter de ternir d'avantage sa réputation à cause de moi avant de lorgner sur les filles Greengrass. Après tout, mon père a fait pareil quand il m'a renié puis a épousé Daphné qui lui a donné un bel héritier... Rétorqua Pansy avec amertume.

- Je connais ces traditions mais c'est horrible quand même et puis tu ne méritais pas un tel sort malgré ton attitude affreuse durant notre scolarité ou encore ta bêtise lamentable le sort de la bataille.

- Weasley, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour ma connerie mais j'avais trop peu de mourir et j'ai donc mal agi dans l'espoir de sauver ma peau. Maintenant, c'est fait et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

- Tu regrettes la Grande-Bretagne ?

- On ne peut pas dire que tu fasse dans la délicatesse Weasley ! Enfin, pour répondre à ta question, je fus très heureuse en Mongolie durant mon mariage, néanmoins, je voudrais maintenant rentrer pour différentes raisons._ »

Ensuite, les deux sorciers conversèrent encore un moment avant de se saluer. Les jours suivants, Ron ne put s'empêcher de contacter régulièrement Pansy dont la conversation franche et directe lui faisait du bien. En effet, la jeune femme ne jugeait pas ses erreurs ou alors tentait de les comprendre et lui faisait même des reproches parfois mais sans le ton Je-Sais-Tout ou le moralisme d'Hermione.

Aussi, Pansy et Ron dialoguaient en toute égalité, ce qui changeait le sorcier des silences de son ex plongée dans ses livres ou encore son ton supérieur lors de ses explications à son mari incapable de suivre ses conversations. En revanche, Pansy curieuse écoutait vraiment les propos de Ron et lui faisait également part de ses connaissances sans pour autant faire preuve de pédantisme, ni de supériorité. Il resta sincèrement impressionné par son titre de maitresse des potions obtenu en Mongolie mais aussi de ses séjours en Amazonie puis aux Etats-Unis ou encore dans d'autre pays durant ses études. Toutefois, Ron apprécia la simplicité de la sorcière qui n'en faisait pas étalage et en parla seulement après ses demandes sur ses études.

Par contre, il insulta copieusement Toorj l'ex mari de la jeune femme pour l'annulation de leur mariage à cause de ses histoires ridicules sur le sang. Pansy haussa les épaules en affirmant avoir fait le deuil de ce type et regretter seulement son comportement injuste envers ses fils. Elle estima également subir ce qu'elle-même avait infligé aux soi-disant sang-de-bourbe durant sa scolarité. Par une étrange ironie du sort, son ex la considérait Impure à cause de son sang chinois et lui avait ensuite préféré une sorcière mongole d'origine moldue.

Ron acquiesça puis proclama fonder le **_club des ex_** ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de Pansy. La jeune femme estima pouvoir l'agrandir puis de nombreuses personnes les rejoindraient certainement. Ensuite, elle affirma avoir fait le deuil des hommes depuis l'annulation de son mariage. Le Gryffondor surpris protesta, néanmoins, Pansy lui fit justement remarquer que son passé n'inciterait jamais un sorcier britannique à la courtiser sérieusement, ni la présenter à sa famille. Enfin, quel homme accepterait la présence de quatre enfants ? Ron gêné finit par acquiescer avant de changer de sujet en parlant du mariage d'Hermione prévu le 25 avril. Il confessa son désir de décliner l'invitation mais ses enfants insistaient sur l'importance de sa présence pour leur mère désireuse d'obtenir sa bénédiction. Enfin, Harry s'y mettait également car il désirait à tout prix maintenir l'union du fameux Trio d'Or intacte.

Pansy fronça aussitôt un sourcil avant de considérer le rêve de Potter impossible car elle les imaginait mal cse réunir tous les trois comme au bon vieux temps après la décision de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. En tout cas, la sorcière s'estima incapable d'une telle chose avec Draco ou Blaise même si elle se montra courtoise voire, amicale lors de leur rencontre fortuite aux Etats-Unis. Ron lui demanda aussitôt si le plus fameux trio de Serpentard était donc mort pour toujours. Pansy confirma ce fait car il y aurait toujours une gêne entre elle et Draco mais aussi Blaise qui prit le parti de son ami. Aussi, la jeune femme ne s'intéressait plus vraiment à eux. Enfin, l'amitié de Théo lui était cent fois plus précieuse tout comme Nott la considérait comme sa meilleure amie ou sœur. Ron curieux l'interrogea pour savoir s'ils ne flirtèrent jamais ensemble mais Pansy hilare répondit par la négative car tous deux n'éprouvaient aucune attirance de ce genre entre eux.

Enfin un soir Ron lui confia son énième humiliation car il fêterait son anniversaire le 1er mars lors d'une fête organisée au _Chaudron Baveur_ par ses amis mais Neville avait entendu dire qu'Hermione comptait s'y rendre avec Roger. Pansy abasourdie considéra son idée de très mauvais gout car même si l'auror n'était pas responsable de leur rupture, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne devrait pas imposer sa présence à son ex, s'il ne se sentait pas prêt à l'accepter.

Ensuite, elle changea de sujet tout en retenant la date d'anniversaire du Gryffondor devenu un ami assez sympa à ses yeux. Aussi, le 1er mars, Ron agréablement surpris reçut une superbe robe sorcier en cachemire le jour de son anniversaire, un dessin de Kushi et même un petit présent de la part de Severus avant de les remercier. Il dut ensuite se rendre à son travail puis rentra enfin chez lui à la fin de sa journée afin de se préparer pour sa fête. Toutefois, le sorcier se sentit soudainement seul puis songea à mille détails de sa nouvelle vie avant de s'affaler dans son canapé.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que cette partie vous a plu :)**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Ron ou l'amitié naissante entre nos deux héros loins d'imaginer un flirt entre eux ou autre ?**_

_**D'après vous, comment réagirait la famille Weasley si elle apprenait l'identité de la Mystérieuse Serpentarde ?**_

_**Enfin, comment considérez-vous l'attitude d'Harry ou celle d'Hermione ?**_

_**Merci encore pour votre lecture et si possible laissez une review merci :) **_


	17. Chapter 16 Tu m'accompagnes ?

_**Bon dimanche à tous ! **_

_**Voici la nouvelle partie de la fiction qui progresse plus lentement que prévue mais avance et ne se détourne pas de son objectif initial malgré un long détour (cela m'évite de multiplier les flashback comme dans mon autre fiction pas toujours claire MDR). En tout cas merci à tous pour suivre cette fiction et en particulier à Ptitcoeurfragile toujours aussi fidèle !**_

_**En attendant bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ginny aidait sa mère à effectuer les derniers préparatifs de la fête d'anniversaire en l'honneur de Ron. Afin de pouvoir accueillir dignement tous les invités, elles avaient loué la salle du _Chaudron Baveur_ géré par Hannah Abbott l'épouse de Neville. Toutefois, Ginny inquiète reçut un hibou de la part de son frère et contacta aussitôt son mari pour l'avertir des intentions de Ron manifestement désireux d'annuler sa fête d'anniversaire. Harry rejoignit sa femme puis ils se rendirent à l'appartement de Ron affalé dans son fauteuil avec une bièreaubeurre à la main et un plateau–repas dans l'autre. Si Harry resta surpris par le désordre de l'appartement, Ginny s'approcha de son frère mais se rassura après avoir reniflé son haleine. Ron vexé rétorqua ne pas être un poivrot mais simplement se détendre avec une bière durant son repas.

Harry surpris l'interrogea aussitôt sur son refus de sortir ce soir :

« _ Pourquoi tu préfères rester ici au lieu de venir fêter ton anniversaire avec nous ?

- J'ai franchement pas envie Harry car ce jour me rappelle que ma vie est un échec total.

- Mais non, tu as deux enfants géniaux et puis tu nous as nous.

- Harry sois lucide : je viens d'avoir trente-huit ans et je me retrouve dans un appartement trop grand pour moi tout seul car mes enfants veulent rester exclusivement chez leur mère durant les prochaines vacances. D'après eux, cela ne devrait pas me poser problème puisqu'Hermione et moi habitons tous deux à Londres. Soupira le sorcier.

- Tu sais bien que Rose passera ses journées à étudier pour devenir avocate après Poudlard. Modéra Ginny.

- Ce ne sont plus des enfants tu sais, Hugo va avoir dix-sept ans d'ici peu et deviendra donc majeur dans le monde sorcier lui aussi. Renchérit Harry.

- Oui, je sais mais comment voulez-vous que je me sente face à ma soudaine solitude ou encore le mariage de mon ex avec Davies le mois prochain ? Enfin, vous avez invité Hermione à ma fête mais elle compte y venir avec son Roger chéri. Révéla Ron furieux.

- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda Ginny livide.

- Demande donc à ton mari. L'invita Ron.

- C'est toi qui lui a permis de venir avec ce type : non mais Harry tu ne crois quand même pas que nous allons la laisser se pavaner avec ce crétin devant Ron ? S'indigna son épouse.

- Elle restera toujours notre amie et une sœur pour moi, nous ne pouvons pas l'effacer de nos vies ! Protesta Harry.

- Hermione a quitté mon frère: pour moi notre amitié s'arrête donc là même si, je resterai toujours courtoise à son égard par respect pour mes neveux. Répliqua froidement Ginny.

- Ron tu dois songer à Hermione exclusivement comme ton amie car notre trio ne doit pas mourir à cause de votre séparation. Insista Harry inquiet.

- Tu m'énerve avec ton trio de mes deux ! Tu te prétends mon ami mais tu veux me couvrir de ridicule ce soir en me faisant jouer le rôle du meilleur ami de mon ex pendant qu'elle roucoule devant moi ! S'insurgea Ron.

- Ce n'est pas ta femme : tournes enfin la page et redeviens seulement son ami comme à Poudlard !_ »

Ron furieux ordonna à son beau-frère de la fermer au lieu de jouer encore une fois à l'ange pacificateur dans l'espoir de recréer le fameux Trio d'Or de Poudlard mort depuis longtemps. Dans un lapsus, il confessa sa lassitude face à son sentiment d'être seulement un faire-valoir ou encore l'idiot inutile puisqu'Harry était considéré un héros, Hermione la sorcière la plus brillante de tous les temps et lui un simple suiveur.

Potter surpris tenta de modérer les propos de Ron, néanmoins, ce dernier lui reprocha d'avoir alimenté les regrets d'Hermione après son refus de rester à l'Ecole d'Aurors. Harry soupira puis confessa s'être senti trahi par son meilleur ami dont la présence lui manquait au Ministère. Toutefois, Ron rétorqua désirer une vie simple mais heureuse et non devoir encore trembler face à la mort. Il affirma également ne plus ressentir le frisson de l'aventure depuis la disparition de Fred et demanda à son meilleur ami de l'accepter pour lui-même au lieu de tenter de le façonner selon ses propres aspirations.

Harry abasourdi rétorqua n'avoir jamais rien tenté de cegenre, néanmoins, Ron lui rappela ses reproches ainsi que ceux d'Hermione déçue de le voir prendre un emploi à la boutique de Georges. Or Ron déclara adorer travailler avec son frère et refusa de se plier aux caprices d'Harry ou ceux de son ex.

Ginny applaudit aussitôt la tirade de Ron soulagé d'avoir enfin exprimé ses sentiments réprimés depuis des années. Elle le complimenta pour son soudain courage puis lui proposa de damner le pion à Hermione en se présentant à sa fête avec son amie Serpentarde. Ron surpris refusa net car il ne voulait pas risquer de la voir emprisonnée à cause de son entrée illégale sur le territoire britannique. Le sorcier affirma donc préférer la savoir en sécurité chez elle en Mongolie au lieu de trembler à l'idée de son arrestation par sa faute.

Ginny enregistra aussitôt l'information sur le lieu de résidence de cette femme puis incita son frère à se changer pour les accompagner. Sinon, leur mère viendrait probablement le chercher elle-même pour l'emmener au _Chaudron Baveur_ avant l'arrivée des invités. La perspective de sa génitrice furieuse à la vue du désordre de l'appartement fut une excellente motivation pour Ron qui se précipita dans sa chambre pour trouver un vêtement décent.

Ginny le suivit et l'observa fouiller dans ses affaires roulées en boule puis nota le pull noir soigneusement plié au fond d'un tiroir avant de sourire face à son choix. Elle titilla aussitôt sa vanité en affirmant qu'il dépasserait ainsi Roger Davies pour son élégance car peu de personnes devaient posséder un pull en cachemire aussi beau. Une fois prêt, son frère se contempla un instant dans le miroir et ne se trouva pas si mal pour son âge hormis sa bedaine. Il soupira cependant à l'idée de se présenter seul face à Hermione puis se traita de pauvre minable.

Sa sœur en profita aussitôt pour lui proposer encore une fois d'inviter la Serpentarde afin de s'afficher avec elle devant son ex mais Ron refusa de demander un tel service à la jeune femme ou lui faire risquer la prison. Toutefois, Ginny lui rappela qu'elle était apparemment venue une fois en Grande-Bretagne après avoir obtenu la permission exceptionnelle des aurors d'après son récit. Or, Harry était un auror également et pouvait donc lui fournir une nouvelle autorisation.

Son mari abasourdi rétorqua ne pas prendre une telle responsabilité à la légère, ni risquer de perdre son poste mais Ginny insista car il était le chef des Aurors depuis dix ans. Enfin, elle affirma que c'était la seule façon pour lui d'obtenir son pardon après avoir invité Roger Davies à la fête de Ron. Sans compter, qu'il devrait affronter la colère de sa chère belle-mère Molly si son fils chéri ne se présentait pas à la fête à cause de lui… Harry répliqua devoir s'occuper de choses plus importantes mais finit par s'inquiéter après la vision de la tête de Molly dans la cheminée puis ses cris en entendant le résumé de Ginny. Or les rares colères de Mrs Weasley étaient rentrées dans les annales de la famille et Harry ne désirait pas en faire les frais.

Il tenta donc de rassurer Molly sur la venue de son fils après l'obtention d'une autorisation spéciale pour permettre à son amie Serpentarde de se présenter également à la fête. Sa belle-mère soudainement ravie affirma alors faire patienter les invités dont l'arrivée ne devrait plus tarder. Ron inquiet ordonna aussitôt à sa mère de ne rien révéler sur l'ancienne maison de la jeune femme à Poudlard mais Molly souriante l'apaisa en affirmant tenir sa langue.

Ensuite, Ginny euphorique proposa à son frère de se rendre tous les trois chez la Serpentarde pour l'inviter mais Ron inquiet estima devoir lui en parler d'abord, sinon, elle risquait de faire une syncope à la vue d'Harry. Ce dernier surpris demanda la raison de son attitude, cependant, son beau-frère n'osa pas lui révéler l'identité de Pansy. Toutefois, Ginny insista puis il accepta de contacter la jeune femme afin de lui proposer de venir.

Ron utilisa donc la cheminée pour appeler Pansy surprise qui ne dormait pas malgré l'heure tardive en Mongolie car elle venait à peine de finir une potion. La jeune femme s'approcha de son poêle puis lui demanda si tout allait bien car il aurait du être à sa fête en ce moment.

« _ Oui mais j'avoue ne pas avoir envie d'y aller.

- Allons c'est ton anniversaire : tous tes amis seront là et puis ta famille a probablement organisé une superbe soirée au _Chaudron Baveur_.

- Mais Roger sera là aussi. Ronchonna Ron.

- Je comprend ton manque d'enthousiasme, néanmoins, si tu ne te présentes pas là-bas, tu donneras raison à ton ex sur ton immaturité et elle te traitera encore une fois de petit garçon boudeur.

- Euh, Ginny a un plan pour éviter ça : elle veut que je me présente avec quelqu'un afin de ne pas sembler ridicule face à Hermione.

- Mais c'est une excellente idée, alors ta sœur a déjà trouvé quelqu'un ou veux-tu que je demande à une de mes amie de te rejoindre au _Chaudron Baveur_ ?

- Euh…

- Attends laisse-moi réfléchir à qui je pourrais demander ça : Kim non, ni Narantsetseg mais Naraantsuya serait certainement ravie de visiter le Chemin de Traverse depuis le temps que je lui en parle.

- Euh en fait, tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner: après tout, on s'entend bien et donc personne ne pourrait imaginer que nous jouons la comédie. Débita Ron gêné_ »

Pansy resta aussitôt sans voix après la proposition du Gryffondor embarrassé qui spécifia n'avoir aucune arrière-pensée en tête mais seulement demander son aide. La sorcière abasourdie s'assit devant son poêle tout en se demandant si Weasley avait déjà vidé plusieurs bouteilles de whisky pur-feu pour lui proposer un truc pareil. En effet, elle ne pouvait pas transplaner en Grande-Bretagne sans une autorisation préalable sous peine de finir en prison et ses fils seuls avec sa grand-mère âgée. Or Pansy refusait de prendre un tel risque pour se pavaner à une fête en compagnie du Gryffondor.

Entre-temps, Ginny peinée observa l'embarras de son frère qui se demandait comment résoudre la situation car sa proposition n'était pas du tout indécente, ni ne détenait une seconde fin hormis celle de se présenter accompagné à la fête.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Pansy se ressaisit et reprit la parole :

« _ Si la fête se déroulait sur le continent ou même à l'autre bout du monde, je t'aiderai volontiers mais tu sais fort bien qu'un transplanage en Angleterre m'est interdit.

- C'est seulement ça qui te gêne, pas le fait de t'afficher avec moi ? Demanda Ron surpris.

- Pourquoi aurai-je honte de toi: tu es gentil et sympa quand tu veux. Enfin, j'ai déjà joué le rôle de la nouvelle amie de Théo des centaines de fois donc je sais fort bien que ta proposition n'est pas un moyen pour me draguer.

- Alors si je te faisais obtenir une autorisation, tu viendrais ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Il te faudrait un miracle pour ça et puis j'ai un peu peur de la réaction des Gryffondor…

- Nul ne te fera de mal je te le garantis. Promit-il.

- Ahem, admettons que tu obtienne une miraculeuse autorisation, tu veux vraiment me jeter dans la gueule du loup ? A peine les Rouge-et-Or réaliseront mon identité, ils me lanceront des Avada Kedavra à gogo ! Peux-tu vraiment me garantir mon retour chez moi saine et sauve ? Tu sais bien que mes enfants n'ont personne d'autres à part ma grand-mère et moi. S'inquiéta Pansy.

- Comment nos ex camarades de Poudlard pourraient-t-ils te reconnaitre vu ton apparence actuelle totalement à l'opposé de l'ancienne ? Contesta Ron patiemment.

- Potter et Davies sont des aurors, ils connaissent probablement mon dossier et me feront la peau si je me présente comme une fleur au _Chaudron Baveur_. Sans compter Neville probablement prêt à se venger de toutes les moqueries reçues de ma part ou encore ton ex certainement capable de me tuer sur place si elle nous voit ensemble ! Rétorqua Pansy paniquée.

- Personne ne vous fera de mal, je vous le garantis. Intervint Ginny surprise par la terreur dans la voix de la Serpentarde.

- Qui est là : nous ne sommes pas seuls ? Demanda Pansy alarmée.

- Pansy ne t'inquiète pas il s'agit seulement de ma sœur et Harry.

- Pansy… Pansy Parkinson ? Demandèrent en chœur les deux époux abasourdis.

- Potter ! Glapit Pansy qui s'éloigna aussitôt du poêle._ »

La jeune femme paniquée voulut aussitôt réveiller ses enfants afin de fuir loin d'ici mais la tête de Ron réapparut dans le poêle puis le sorcier l'enjoignit de se calmer car personne ne lui ferait de mal à ce soir. Pansy terrorisée s'immobilisa mais lui demanda la raison pour laquelle il la livrait ainsi à l'ire vengeresse de Potter et sa femme.

Ginny abasourdie nota encore une fois la crainte dans la voix mélodieuse de la Serpentarde puis songea à celle si agaçante de la Pansy Parkinson de ses souvenirs. Ensuite, elle superposa l'image de l'Eurasienne entrevue sur la photographie et la vision du roquet de Serpentard mais ne parvint pas à trouver une explication logique à ce changement radical.

Entre-temps, Ron s'étendit de tout son long sur le sol pour entrer le plus possible dans la cheminée afin de raisonner la jeune femme manifestement en train de tenter de fermer le passage entre leurs deux maisons. Toutefois, Pansy inquiète refusa d'écouter ses explications et se sentit profondément blessée par sa trahison.

A la fin, Harry agacé poussa Ron afin de prendre sa place même s'il n'aimait pas utiliser les cheminées de cette manière puis s'adressa à Pansy :

« _ Cesse donc de t'agiter, je ne vais pas te manger, ni Ginny.

- Non tu vas me lancer un bel Avada Kedavra si je te permets d'entrer chez moi ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Se défendit Harry.

- J'ai voulu te livrer à Voldemort pour sauver ma peau ce qui est un motif suffisant pour me tuer. Sors de mon poêle tout de suite sinon je vais appeler les aurors mongols car tu n'as pas le droit de venir chez moi sans mon consentement !

- Pansy tu crois vraiment que j'aurais envie de te tuer pour ça ? A ce compte-là, j'aurais du lancer des millions d'Avada Kedavra aux Malefoy ! Protesta Harry.

. Cause toujours Potter, ça ne t'as pas gêné pour me faire expulser ! Tu as fait preuve de clémence envers eux car Draco et sa mère t'ont sauvé mais tu n'es pas venu m'accorder ton pardon lors de mon procès malgré ma lettre de supplications ! Alors je ne risque pas de croire en ta soudaine générosité. Rétorqua Pansy furieuse.

- Quelle lettre ? Demanda Harry surpris.

- Je t'ai écrit pour te supplier de m'aider mais tu n'es pas venu à mon procès et on m'a expulsé. Affirma Pansy.

- Pansy, ta lettre a du tomber dans le courrier de mes fans et je ne le lis jamais_ Confessa Harry penaud_ Ne me dis pas que tu as été expulsée seulement pour avoir signalé ma présence ?

-Tout juste Potter.

- Mais enfin tu ne méritais pas un tel sort pour ça, qu'es-tu devenue depuis ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Potter ne joue pas au saint : en tant qu'auror tu dois bien savoir que je croupis dans ma yourte après avoir été d'abord reniée par mon père puis mon mari qui ne supportait pas mon quart de sang chinois. Ca doit même te faire bien rire de me savoir seule avec mes quatre gosses !

- Non ça ne me fait pas plaisir, franchement, je n'en savais rien car ce sont d'autres Aurors qui s'occupent des dossiers des expulsés. Regretta Harry soudainement décidé à consulter les archives._ »

Pansy s'efforça de contenir ses larmes car elle refusait de pleurer devant Potter et parvint à détendre ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Ensuite, Ron poussa son beau-frère puis reprit sa place dans la cheminée avant de rassurer la jeune femme de son mieux sous le regard intéressé de Ginny. En effet, la flamboyante rousse avait noté la soudaine assurance de son frère durant sa discussion avec la Serpentarde manifestement fragilisée par ses propres déboires personnels.

Ginny ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre le mystère de la transformation physique et psychique de Parkinson mais la femme à l'autre bout de la cheminée n'était pas du tout venimeuse, ni dangereuse. Enfin, elle semblait redonner confiance en lui à Ron manifestement ravi de se sentir enfin utile à quelqu'un puisque ses enfants étaient très indépendants et Hermione le réprimandait ou commandait durant leur vie commune.

Ginny pensive estima que l'attitude de la Serpentarde plus posée malgré sa terreur évidente ce soir, permettait à Ron de se sentir apprécié même si les deux adultes ne songeaient manifestement pas à un flirt entre eux. Aussi, la flamboyante rousse était prête à ne plus se laisser aveugler par ses préjugés sur la Parkinson adolescente de ses souvenirs et lui tendre la main. Mieux, encore, elle émit secrètement le vœu d'apprendre à connaitre la vraie Pansy afin de favoriser son rapprochement avec Ron plus serein à son contact.

Entre-temps, Harry contacta l'un de ses employés puis se fit envoyer par hibou le dossier de Pansy Parkinson conservé au Ministère en compagnie de ceux des autres Expulsés. Une fois le fascicule en sa possession, Harry lut la copie des documents trouvés par Ron aux archives du Magenmagot ainsi que d'autres fiches bien plus détaillées. L'Ex Survivant abasourdi éprouva une immense compassion pour l'ex Pékinois de Serpentard abandonné de tous après une transformation brutale. L'adolescente s'était ensuite retrouvée expédiée en Mongolie du jour au lendemain sans connaitre un seul mot de la langue des autochtones.

Fort heureusement pour elle, le Ministère de la magie Mongole se chargea de l'accueillir durant les premiers jours avant de chercher des membres de sa famille. Ensuite, les fonctionnaires la confièrent à sa grand-mère surprise mais heureuse d'apprendre son existence car le père de Pansy lui avait fait croire au décès du bébé de sa fille morte en couches. L'aïeule prit soin de sa petite-fille déboussolée par des changements si draconiens puis Pansy avait fini par s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Au fil de sa lecture, Harry apprit également qu'elle était devenue un auror réserviste et une maitresse de potions reconnue par la profession. Pansy enseigna même un moment à Durmstrang mais aussi l'école de magie mongole. Malheureusement, l'annulation de son mariage avec un auror très connu provoqua de grands remous au sein du monde sorcier mongol et elle s'isolait donc depuis plus de trois ans dans la steppe mongole.

Ensuite, Harry contempla de nouveau les photographies puis Ginny curieuse y jeta un coup d'œil avant d'éprouver elle aussi une immense pitié pour l'adolescente terrorisée qui tenait entre ses mains l'image de l'ancienne Pansy. La belle rousse finit par transplaner au _Chaudron Baveur_ afin de résumer la situation à ses parents, Georges, Bill et Charlie revenu de Roumanie pour la fête. Des larmes apparurent aussitôt aux yeux de Molly qui plaignit cette pauvre enfant puis tout le monde promit de ne rien dire à personne. Ginny acquiesça et lança un _Tempus _avant d'estimer que les invités devraient arriver d'ici cinq minutes. Elle en profita pour avouer ses impressions à ses familiers agréablement surpris par l'attitude protectrice de Ron envers son amie.

Enfin, Ginny retourna chez Ron où Harry tentait de parlementer avec Pansy extrêmement méfiante face à sa promesse d'aide ou encore l'obtention d'une autorisation d'entrée sur le territoire ce soir. En effet, la Serpentarde estimait ce revirement soudain très étrange et hésitait à accepter la main tendue même si le fait d'aider Ron ce soir pourrait peut-être convaincre Potter de prononcer quelques mots en sa faveur auprès du Ministère. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour lui envoyer un parchemin où l'autorisation d'entrée sur le territoire était légitimement certifiée par le timbre des Aurors.

Pansy abasourdie tourna et retourna longuement le parchemin en se demandant si les Gryffondors devenaient aussi magnanimes que les Poutsouffles. Elle hésita encore un moment mais finit par accepter d'aider Ron. Toutefois, la jeune femme nota un détail et signala à Harry surpris l'absence de la validation de ce document par le service d'Aurors mongols. Potter demanda de quoi elle voulait parler puis la jeune femme lui demanda de patienter quelques minutes. Ensuite, Pansy contacta le service des Aurors mais tomba sur son ex tout aussi surpris qu'elle, néanmoins, Toorj écouta attentivement ses propos. Contrairement aux apparences, le Mongol ne détestait pas son ancienne épouse même s'il l'avait répudié et ne lui parlait plus depuis leur séparation. Aussi, il s'inquiéta sincèrement face à la proposition du fameux Potter craint comme la Peste par la jeune femme. L'auror songeur estima cependant que cette soirée serait peut-être un premier pas vers son retour en Angleterre. Aussi, il lui demanda de l'insérer dans sa conversation avec les sorciers anglais afin d'effectuer la procédure légale pour valider sa demande.

Pansy acquiesça mais en parla d'abord avec Ron surpris par la requête du fameux Toorj. La jeune femme affirma que son ex effectuait simplement son travail en tant que chef des Aurors. Ron légèrement vexé lui demanda si sa parole ne lui suffisait pas avant de se rassurer face à ses serments sur sa confiance en lui et ses explications sur la procédure à suivre. En effet, Potter pouvait être distrait, néanmoins, Davies, lui , regarderait certainement tous les documents s'il venait à découvrir son identité et pourrait fort bien lui faire passer de sérieux ennuis si les règles n'étaient pas respectées. Le Gryffondor comprit enfin son point de vue puis accepta l'intervention de Toorj dans la conversation. Toutefois, l'auror n'entendait pas se contenter d'une simple conversation er utilisa donc la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez le fameux Weasley.

Ron et Harry surpris observèrent aussitôt le Mongol de taille moyenne mais impressionnant par sa carrure musclée, son deel, son bâton ou encore tous ses insignes. Toorj se présenta aussitôt comme le chef des aurors de son pays avant de contempler un instant le fameux Potter. Il affirma également être de service ce soir et avoir reçu la signalisation de la citoyenne mongole Pansy Panshriij sur un transfert provisoire en Grande-Bretagne. L'auror demanda donc des précisions à Harry surpris qui apprit ainsi les procédures effectuées par ses employés quand l'un des expulsés étaient autorisés à retourner en Grande-Bretagne. Le Gryffondor observa son parchemin avant de le compléter selon les instructions de Toorj qui y apposa ensuite le cachet du bureau des aurors mongols. Ensuite, Harry dut également remplir un module de l'administration mongole désireuse d'obtenir des garanties sur le retour de la citoyenne Pansy Panshriij avant vingt-quatre heures. Harry signa aussitôt le formulaire puis le Mongol affirma autoriser le transfert de Pansy puisque tout était en règle.

Toutefois, Ron en put s'empêcher de lui demander s'il parvenait à dormir la nuit après avoir abandonné sa famille. Le Mongole nullement vexé affirma ne plus pouvoir considérer la jeune femme ou ses enfants comme les siens car ils détenaient du sang chinois. Face aux protestations de Ron, il rétorqua que les sorciers britanniques ne pouvaient pas du tout se poser en donneurs de leçons après avoir expulser des gens sans de véritables raisons. Enfin, beaucoup de leurs sang-purs traitaient les moldus comme des Sang-de-bourbe, aussi, il conseilla au Gryffondor de se mêler de ses affaires puis partit.

Par un accord tacite, les trois sorciers ne révélèrent rien à Pansy de cette conversation pénible puis Ron s'approcha de la cheminée afin d'annoncer à la jeune femme que tout était réglé. Elle affirma aussitôt le savoir car les papiers autorisant son transfert venaient d'arriver. Ensuite, Pansy prévint sa grand-mère ravie qui lui promit de s'occuper des enfants à leur réveil et les rassurer sur le retour de leur maman. Une fois seule, la jeune femme s'interrogea sur le genre de soirées organisées par les Weasley puis retourna devant le poêle pour demander à Ginny des détails. La rouquine la rassura aussitôt sur le style décontracté des invités avant de se mettre à parler de la dernière mode chez les sorciers britanniques avec Pansy curieuse sous le regard éberlué des deux hommes.

Toutefois, Harry estima que les frivolités de ce genre permettaient aux femmes de tous bords de se rapprocher. Ron acquiesça mais demanda à Pansy de se hâter car les invités commençaient à arriver. Ginny intervint aussitôt pour inciter son frère à patienter afin de laisser la jeune femme se préparer. De toute façon, le roi de la fête pouvait bien se permettre d'arriver en retard.

Pansy inquiète ne dit rien mais se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir endosser car sa garde-robe était maintenant composée en majeure partie de deel, bottes fourrées ou autres adaptés à la steppe mongole et non une fête anglaise. Elle finit cependant par songer à un détail avant de fouiller son coffre et retrouva des vêtements sorciers achetés lors de son séjour en Corée du sud pour son travail.

Pansy se lava prestement puis s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de déposer un soupçon de maquillage sur son visage. Une fois prête, elle créa de nombreuses ondulations dans ses cheveux grâce à un sort puis se présenta devant le poêle et utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez Ron.

* * *

_**voilà j'espère que cette partie vous a plu :). Mon histoire n'est pas dramatique donc j'espère qu'elle vous intrigue mais vous amuse également. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de la réaction des Weasley: Molly vous semble-t-elle excessive puisqu'elle passe de la colère à la compassion en moins de deux minutes ? Ginny est-elle excessive également puisqu'elle ne portait pas du tout Pansy dans son coeur et semble desirer apprendre à la connaitre après avoir su son histoire ou encore vu son effet sur Ron ?**_

**_Harry vous semble-t-il cohérent (je lui ai toujours trouvé un petit soupçon de Poutsouffle pour sa loyauté ou encore sa capacité à reconnaitre ses erreurs et tenter de les réparer) ?_**

**_Que dire de Ron pensez-vous qu'il soit attiré par Pansy ou veut simplement son aide pour ne pas se couvrir de ridicule devant Hermione et Roger ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de sa confrontation avec Toorj ou de l'attitude de ce dernier ?_**

**_Et Pansy va-t-elle à la soirée uniquement pour aider Ron ou dans l'espoir de pouvoir trouver le moyen de rentrer chez elle en s'affichant avec lui devant Harry ?_**

**_Enfin, comment va réagir Hermione à la vue de la mystérieuse Eurasienne selon vous ? Les deux femmes vont-elles s'entendre ou la soirée va vite dégénérer ?_**

**_A plus et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez en laissant une review ! :)_**


	18. Chapter 17 Promenade nocturne

_**Bonsoir, voici la suite de la fiction, encore merci à tous pour votre lecture et en particulier à Samia et Pticoeur fragile pour leurs reviews très intéressantes !**_

_**Voilà Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Harry et Ginny proposèrent à Ron de le laisser accueillir Pansy pendant qu'ils iraient au _Chaudron Baveur_ pour annoncer leur arrivée aux invités. L'Auror demanda à son ami si la Serpentarde voulait révéler son identité, néanmoins, Ron estima ce fait peu probable. Toutefois, il promit d'en parler avec la jeune femme et de les avertir au cas où.

Ginny acquiesça puis encouragea son mari à aller de l'avant en promettant de le rejoindre d'ici peu. Une fois seule avec son frère, la flamboyante rousse lui révéla sa surprise face à la transformation radicale de l'ex Pansy Parkinson. Elle confessa sa curiosité à son égard mais aussi son désir de ne plus s'attarder sur des querelles ridicules survenues plus de vingt ans auparavant à Poudlard. Ron soulagé la remercia pour son ouverture d'esprit puis sa sœur affirma être devenue une personne plus mature mais aussi une mère. Aussi, elle comprenait parfaitement l'inquiétude de Pansy à l'idée de voir ses enfants rester seuls au monde si quelqu'un l'enfermait en prison à cause de sa venue au _Chaudron Baveur_.

Enfin, l'histoire de la Serpentarde suscitait sa compassion car nul ne devrait jamais subir de tels mensonges sur ses origines, son passé ou son apparence physique, ni se retrouver brutalement arraché à son monde pour finir dans un pays totalement étranger en compagnie d'inconnus. De plus, les ennuis de cette femme ne s'arrêtèrent pas là puisqu'un énième secret provoqua également le départ de son mari pour des broutilles.

Enfin, Ginny conclut sur une note plus joyeuse en affirmant ne pas voir l'heure de contempler la tête d'Hermione à sa vue en compagnie d'une jolie femme et non tout seul ou avec Lavande par dépit. Ron affirma ne pas désirer la rendre jalouse car il s'était faite un raison sur la fin de leur relation, néanmoins, il reconnut sa jubilation à l'idée de ne pas lui donner satisfaction puisqie son ex s'attendait à le voir débarquer tout seul. Il songea ensuite à un détail et demanda à sa sœur de faire rajouter au buffet des pommes d'amour car Pansy en raffolait mais ne trouvait pas ce genre de choses en Mongolie et les faisait donc elle-même. Ginny souriante acquiesça puis rejoignit Harry tout en imaginant différents scenarios sur l'expression de son ex belle-sœur face à l'entrée triomphale de Ron.

Pendant ce temps, son frère attendit la jeune femme mais fut agréablement surpris par la rapidité de Pansy qui se présenta chez lui moins de cinq minutes après le départ de Ginny. Il reste cependant sans voix à la vue de la minuscule poupée de porcelaine si ravissante dans son manteau rouge. Pansy secoua discrètement la poussière sur ses vêtements et ses boucles dus à son voyage en cheminette avant de le saluer. Elle saisit également son petit sac puis réajusta son béret. Ron ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard discret sur les jambes fines moulées dans des leggins noirs ou encore ses bottines de la même couleur.

Enfin, il se ressaisit et reprit la parole :

« _ Tu es superbe !

- Merci Ronald, t'es pas mal non plus ! Affirma-t-elle en souriant.

- Ton pull y est pour beaucoup par contre ma bedaine n'est pas très séduisante.

- Un peu de gymnastique et un rythme de vie plus régulier te permettraient de régler ça.

- Je suis trop feignant.

- Sacré Gryffondor ! En tout cas, je suis heureuse de te revoir car on ne s'était plus vu depuis décembre.

- C'est vrai mais on a tellement parlé que c'est comme si nous nous étions vus hier. Te sens-tu prête à aller au _Chaudron Baveur_ ? Demanda-t-il.

- Plus tôt ce sera fait, plus tôt je me sentirai mieux mais promets-moi de ne pas t'éloigner de moi. Dit-elle d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

- Promis. La rassura Ron.

- En tout cas, je me suis mise en rouge pour passer inaperçue ! Feignit-elle de plaisanter tout en virevoltant dans son manteau._ »

Ron s'esclaffa aussitôt puis lui demanda si elle pensait ainsi s'infiltrer plus facilement chez l'ennemi. Pansy reconnut aussitôt ne pas être une tête brulée comme les Gryffondor mais une Serpentarde capable de s'adapter afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Autrement, elle se serait vêtue de vert et d'argent pour afficher les couleurs de son ancienne Maison sans se soucier de susciter la colère des invités.

Ensuite, Ron redevint sérieux et lui posa une question :

« _ Veux-tu utiliser ton vrai nom ou un faux ?

- Je préfère me présenter sous ma véritable identité : Pansy Panshriij sans pour autant préciser ex Parkinson. En effet, il vaut mieux mentir le moins possible, sinon cela pourrait être mal interprété si quelqu'un découvrait mon ancienne vie.

- Tu es certaine ? L'interrogea Ron surpris.

- Oui. Tu sais, plus la vérité est évidente, plus les gens vont la refuser et chercher des explications extravagantes. Enfin, comme tu le disais tout à l'heure, nul ne devrait reconnaitre Pansy Parkinson en la personne de Pansy Panshrijj diplômée de l'école de magie Mongole et maitresse des potions.

- Oh c'est vrai, tu n'as pas pu passer tes Aspics à Poudlard.

- Non tu te trompes, je les ai passé et les ai même obtenu avec mention ! Rectifia Pansy avec orgueil.

- Mais comment c'est possible ?

- Comment crois-tu qu'ils m'ont attrapé Ronald ? Tous les élèves de septième année qui le désiraient furent autorisés à passer leurs Aspics dans les ruines de Poudlard en juin soit un mois après la bataille. Les Serdaigles ne désiraient pas perdre une année d'études et se sont donc présentés tout comme certains élèves des autres maisons.

- Hum, Hermione a préféré entamer sa septième année en septembre au lieu de passer les examens en juin car elle ne se sentait pas préparée. Se souvint Ron.

- En ce qui me concerne, j'ai préféré me présenter aux Aspics tout de suite afin de ne pas me retrouver avec Granger ou les Gryffondors triomphants en septembre car ils m'auraient sûrement fait payer ma bêtise par de nombreuses vexations toute l'année.

- Mais les examinateurs t'ont laissé passer tes examens ?

- Oui mais les aurors attendaient ma venue à Poudlard le jour des résultats pour me prélever en compagnie des rares idiots Serpentards également présents. Quand aux autres, les fonctionnaires sont allés les débusquer chez eux ou dans leur cachette.

- Et tu as ensuite commencé ton apprentissage auprès d'un potionniste.

- Pas tout de suite car j'ai compris de devoir d'abord m'intégrer à mon nouveau monde avant de pouvoir commencer ma formation. Aussi ma grand-mère m'a inscrite à l'école de magie mongole où je fus intégrée en dernière année après une rapide évaluation de mon niveau scolaire. Ce n'est qu'une fois mes aspics mongols en poche que j'ai commencé mon apprentissage. Résuma Pansy.

- Et ce soir tu es prête à retourner dans ton ancien monde ?

- Ce n'est pas un véritable retour mais une discrète incursion, néanmoins, j'avoue ma curiosité à l'idée de revoir enfin le Chemin de Traverse après bientôt vingt ans d'exil. Confessa la jeune femme.

- Alors allons-y. Déclara Ron en saisissant galamment son bras._ »

Afin de permettre à Pansy de redécouvrir leur monde, le Gryffondor transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse et non directement au _Chaudron Baveur_. La jeune femme émue observa longuement les bâtisses puis estima que rien n'avait changé ce qui la surprenait en raison des dégâts provoqués par les Mangemorts durant la Guerre. Ron lui révéla le désir de la population de recréer la réplique exacte du Chemin avant la guerre puis le Ministère de la Magie avait fini par s'y plier. Pansy acquiesça car cela lui semblait une manière comme une autre de panser les blessures de chacun.

Ils longèrent l'impasse puis Pansy ne put s'empêcher d'observer la devanture de la Boutique de Mme Guipure. Ron la taquina aussitôt sur la curiosité féminine mais la jeune femme ne s'en vexa pas et affirma se tenir ainsi inforrnée des dernières tendances car elle ne lisait jamais _La Gazette du Sorcier_, ni _Sorcière Hebdo_. Ils reprirent ensuite leur chemin et s'arrêtèrent un instant devant la boutique _Weasley pour sorciers facétieux_.

Pansy observa Ron soudainement triste puis réalisa qu'il devait penser à son frère décédé et donc absent ce soir avant de poser gentiment sa main sur la sienne pour le consoler. Le Gryffondor surpris se laissa faire avant de lui confier sa peine toujours aussi vive, néanmoins, il avait l'impression de ressentir la présence de Fred dans la boutique. Pansy curieuse lui demanda doucement si c'était la raison pour laquelle il tenait à travailler avec Georges. Face au regard abasourdi de Ron, elle s'excusa aussitôt pour sa demande trop indiscrète mais le Gryffondor conscient de son intérêt réel, la tranquillisa en affirmant comprendre sa curiosité. Ensuite, il affirma vraiment aimer son travail avec Georges car il adorait être en contact avec les gens et rire des nouvelles inventions inventées par son frère.

Enfin, Ron avoua aimer les choses simples de tous les jours au lieu de perdre son temps en cherchant de nouvelles décharges d'adrénaline au sein des Aurors ou s'échiner sur des dossiers toute sa vie. Pansy songeuse comprit son allusion aux deux autres membres du Trio d'Or et affirma comprendre son point de vue car un peu d'ambition ne faisait pas de mal mais l'excès si.

En effet, l'ambition dévorante de Toorj le conduisit à sacrifier leur famille de peur de ne jamais obtenir le poste de chef des aurors à cause des origines chinoises de son épouse sans se soucier de la peine causées à leurs enfants. Pansy révéla avoir profité de belles opportunités professionnelles, néanmoins, elle renonça sans problème à certaines lorsque cela lui semblait incompatible avec sa vie de famille car l'essentiel était d'être heureux et savoir apprécier ce que la vie vous offrait.

Ron agréablement surpris approuva ses propos puis ils reprirent leur chemin mais Pansy voulut s'arrêter un instant à une boutique puis acheta un grand sac de friandises pour ses enfants. Ensuite, les deux sorciers marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au _Chaudron Baveur_ et s'immobilisèrent sur un instant sur le seuil.

Ron observa les tremblement de la jeune femme et prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Pansy on peut aller ailleurs si tu le souhaite ou je te ramène chez toi.

- Ronald tu as peur de t'afficher avec moi ? Demanda la Serpentarde surprise.

- Absolument pas mais je refuse de t'imposer la compagnie des autres si ça te gêne.

- Laisse-moi juste me concentrer un peu pour affronter ma peur face à tous les Rouge-et-Or dont Potter ou encore l'autre auror.

- Harry ne te fera rien et Davies non plus car il ne connait absolument pas ton dossier d'après Harry. Tu me fais confiance ou non ?

- Je te fais confiance Ronald. Assura Pansy sans se douter de la satisfaction éprouvée par le Gryffondor car Hermione ne lui accordait jamais autant de crédit, ni ne se reposait sur lui.

- Alors entrons et faisons voir à tous la jolie femme pendue à mon bras. Lança-t-il.

- Et faisons enrager ton ex ! Ajouta Pansy hilare.

- Mais quelle petite peste Serpentarde tu es Pansy ! La taquina Ron.

- Serpentarde un jour, Serpentarde toujours : ne t'inquiète pas avec Théo on s'amusait à provoquer nos ex mais ça restait toujours très courtois car nous ne désirions aucunement une confrontation ouverte, ni un duel.

- Donc tu vas juste la taquiner ?

- Oui ça restera très léger mais assez mordant pour lui faire mal digérer sa part de gâteau ce soir. Promit Pansy.

- Merlin, je n'aurais pas aimé être l'un de tes ex !

- C'est Théodore qui possédait de nombreuses ex pas moi. Se défendit Pansy hilare.

- Ah bon ?

- En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai rien fait à Toorj car il est le père de mes enfants et je ne veux pas ruiner les possibilités de mes fils de renouer avec lui le jour où il daignera se souvenir d'eux. Toutefois, tu aurais du voir la tête de Draco lorsque nous l'avons rencontré Théo et moi puis lui avons fait croire d'être ensemble. S'esclaffa Pansy.

- Je donnerai volontiers un million de gallions pour voir ce souvenir dans une pensine ! Affirma Ron.

- Ce soir, tu auras un aperçu avec ton ex Ronald, maintenant entrons dans la fosse aux lions.

- Et après on dit que les Serpentards ne sont pas courageux.. La titilla Ron.

- Voir l'expression de Granger à notre vue vaut bien une soirée avec les Gryffondor Weasley ! Renchérit Pansy souriante._ »

* * *

_**Voilà en éspérant que cette partie vous ai plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Ginny ou de son envie de voir Hermione éprouver de sérieux désagréments à la vue de Ron en compagnie d'une autre femme?**_

_**Comment qualifiriez vous l'attitude de Ron qui emmène Pansy sur le Chemin de Traverse pour lui permettre de revoir leur monde ou encore sa proposition de partir si elle ne se sent pas à l'aise à l'idée d'entrer au Chaudron Baveur ?**_

_**Enfin, Pansy semble gentille et toute douce mais son penchant Serpentard ne va-t-il pas finir par rejaillir ? Enfin que ressent-elle envers Ron ? **_

_**Comment immaginez-vous la rencontre entre Hermione et Pansy ou encore la réaction de l'assistance face à Pansy Panshriij qui porte le prénom de l'odieuse Parkinson ?**_


	19. Chapter 18 Mon amie Pansy Panshriij

_**Bonjour voici la suite de la fiction, bonne lecture à tous et un grand merci à Pticoeurfragile pour sa fidélité et ses review !**_

_**Pticoeurfragile: Tu vas avoir la réponse sur la confrontation entre Hermione et Pansy dans cette partie :). **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les invités discutaient par petits groupes au _Chaudron Baveur_ sous le regard d'Hannah ennuyée par le retard du roi de la fête car les gens n'osaient pas toucher au buffet en attendant son arrivée. Enfin, les conversations tournaient en rond et beaucoup s'interrogeaient sur la raison du regard de Ron. Seamus Finnigan finit même par dire à Dean Thomas que leur ami n'osait probablement pas se présenter seul à sa fête en présence d'Hermione accompagné par Roger. Aussi, il avait invité l'histoire de son amie étrangère en retard pour pouvoir rester chez lui ou se saouler seul dans un autre pub.

Luna entendit ses propos et affirma que Ron n'était pas du tout un alcoolique. Enfin, elle croyait les affirmations de Ginny sur l'arrivée de l'amie de son frère puis exhorta les autres à un peu de patience. Toutefois, Lavande Brown émit également des doutes car Ron s'était mis à la courtiser en novembre l'année dernière uniquement dans l'espoir de rendre Hermione jalouse. Cette dernière plaignit aussitôt son ex redevenu l'un de ses plus chers amis avant de demander à Harry s'il viendrait vraiment avec quelqu'un ou se cachait comme semblait le croire Seamus.

Harry gêné confirma aussitôt la venue d'une jeune femme avant d'éprouver un immense embarras face aux questions de sa meilleure amie étonnée par son ignorance sur cette personne. Toutefois, Ginny intervint en affirmant que Ron la fréquentait depuis la fin décembre et resta discret sur leur relation tout ce temps. Enfin, il désirait passer son anniversaire en amoureux avec elle mais apprit l'organisation de cette fête par sa famille puis se décida donc à la présenter à tout le monde ce soir. Après cette affirmation, Neville vint à son aide en parlant des pommes d'amour rajoutées par Hannah et Molly à la demande de leur ami pour sa belle manifestement friande de ces gourmandises.

Harry acquiesça tout en se demandant la raison pour laquelle les deux sorciers tardaient à arriver. A moins que Pansy ne se soit finalement ravisée de peur de finir dans un traquenard au milieu de tous ces ex Gryffondors. L'ex Elu ressentit aussitôt un profond sentiment de culpabilité envers la jeune femme finie dans une contrée lointaine pendant que les Malefoy résidaient tranquillement dans leur manoir malgré toutes leurs manigances passées. Enfin, le fils de Draco avait pu suivre sa scolarité à Poudlard contrairement à ceux de Pansy en train d'étudier en Mongolie à cause du passé de leur mère.

Il se promit cependant de se battre pour réparer cette injustice envers ces enfants innocents mais aussi ceux des autres expulsés avant d'observer Hermione manifestement radieuse avec Roger. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas sa fascination envers ce type certes brillant mais qui ne détenait aucune idée des difficultés vécues durant la chasse aux horcruxes et ne comprendrait jamais ses allusions à leur passé. Certes, Ron ne partageait pas les passions d'Hermione capable de se pâmer devant une œuvre d'art durant des heures ou de passer ses nuits sur des livres, néanmoins, il aimait vraiment la jeune femme. Harry se ressaisit puis corrigea sa dernière pensée car Ron semblait manifestement sur le point de passer à autre chose d'après Ginny follement excitée par cette perspective.

L'auror adorait sa femme, cependant, elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre totalement les actions ou sentiments vécus par le Trio d'Or et n'acceptait pas non plus son refus de voir changer les choses. En effet, Harry désirait à tout prix maintenir son équilibre entre ses deux amis au point d'accepter Roger dans son entourage. Toutefois, Harry craignait que Parkinson n'éclipse leur forte amitié si la jeune femme détenait trop d'influence sur son meilleur ami ou horripilait Hermione pas forcément ravie de voir une autre femme tourner autour de Ron. L'auror essayait de ne pas faire preuve d'égoïsme, néanmoins, il ne voulait pas voir le fameux trio se désagréger à cause d'une stupide rivalité féminine.

Harry finit par soupirer face à ses sentiments partagés car il souhaitait conserver l'amitié de ses deux amis sans heurter Hermione à la vue d'une éventuelle compagne de Ron mais ne voulait pas non plus priver son beau-frère de l'opportunité de retrouver enfin le bonheur si Pansy en faisait partie comme semblait le croire Ginny. Son épouse avait d'ailleurs tenté d'en convaincre ses parents, Georges, Charlie et même Bill mis dans la confidence avant l'arrivée des invités. Par contre, les enfants, conjoints ou encore Percy n'étaient au courant de rien afin d'éviter une fuite quelconque dans leur entourage, voire, _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

Harry chassa cependant ses pensées à la vue de sa femme en train de se disputer avec Hermione:

« _ Elle existe vraiment ! Décréta Ginny.

- Inutile de mentir Ginny, Ron n'ose pas se présenter seul à sa fête car il craint d'être ridiculisé par Roger et moi.

- Cesse donc de te croire le centre de sa vie Hermione, vous n'êtes plus ensemble ! Protesta Ginny.

- Il restera toujours mon ami : dis-moi où il est afin que je puisse aller le chercher et le convaincre de venir. Insista Hermione convaincue du désarroi de Ron probablement en train de se morfondre devant un verre dans un autre pub.

- Pauvre Ron, il a d'abord subi ta perte puis mon refus et doit donc ruminer seul dans son coin. Renchérit Lavande.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que son amie est seulement en retard! Protesta Ginny vexée

- Elle existe seulement dans son imagination ou son verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. Rétorqua Hermione.

- Bonsoir excusez-nous pour le retard mais nous voilà enfin ! Claironna Ron en ouvrant la porte_ »

Hermione interdite se tourna aussitôt vers le seuil tout comme le reste de ses amis ainsi que son ex belle-famille. Ginny retrouva aussitôt le sourire à la vue de Ron en compagnie d'une superbe jeune femme eurasienne. Si les femmes observèrent avec curiosité la nouvelle venue, les hommes célibataires tombèrent sous le charme de l'amie de Ron manifestement très intimidée par tous ces inconnus.

En revanche, Molly ravie observa l'harmonie des deux sorciers ensemble puis nota l'attitude protectrice de son fils envers la magnifique petite poupée de porcelaine accrochée à son bras. En son for intérieur, Ginny éprouva également une soudaine sympathie pour la Serpentarde légèrement inquiète mais manifestement prête à aider Ron en affrontant le regard de tous les Gryffondor ici présents. La belle rousse estima également que la Pansy Parkinson de ses souvenirs n'existait vraiment plus car elle n'avait rien à voir avec la personne exquise présente sous ses yeux. En effet, Parkinson était une grande blonde aux yeux bleus dotée d'un visage extrêmement dur contrairement à la nouvelle Pansy dont les traits semblaient délicatement ciselés dans l'ivoire. Ensuite, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de comparer son frère à un nounours protecteur envers sa poupée.

Entre-temps, Ron souriant continuait de tenir délicatement le bras de Pansy qui s'efforçait de dissimuler son inquiétude face à la ruée de tous ces Gryffondors curieux. Il finit cependant par les écarter afin de présenter d'abord son amie à sa famille. Molly s'approcha aussitôt en compagnie d'Arthur puis ils saluèrent chaleureusement la jeune femme et lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue. Pansy rassurée se détendit un peu sans se douter de la douceur de son visage illuminé par son sourire.

Ron présenta ensuite son amie comme la maitresse des potions Pansy Panshriij en provenance de Mongolie puis retint son hilarité à la vue des mines abasourdies de l'assistance. Dans un lapsus, Seamus révéla à la jeune femme la raison de la surprise générale car elle portait le prénom d'une traîtresse Serpentarde. Pansy fronça aussitôt ses sourcils mais Dean tenta de la rassurer en affirmant qu'il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible entre elles sans imaginer la peine ressentie par Pansy accablée. Toutefois, la pression de Ron sur sa main la consola un peu puis elle s'efforça de conserver son sourire.

Ensuite, Georges et Ginny se précipitèrent sur le soi-disant couple avant d'entourer Pansy surprise par leur gentillesse inattendue ou encore leur volubilité. Enfin, Bill, Charlie ou encore Percy vinrent également se présenter en compagnie du reste de la famille. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy assourdie par les conversations de tous les Weasley, estima que le tempérament parfois excessif de Ron devait être une caractéristique de la famille. La jeune femme inquiète se rapprocha cependant du Gryffondor à la vue de Potter en train de l'observer. Ronald la rassura aussitôt en enlaçant sa taille pour la première fois avant de la positionner doucement contre son flanc.

Harry stupéfait observa la transformation radicale de Parkinson et ne reconnut absolument pas le Pékinois de Serpentard dont les traits s'étaient totalement adoucis depuis sa métamorphose. Il nota également sa stature menue ou encore l'attitude protectrice de Ron à son égard avant de contempler un moment les yeux d'onyx en amande de la jeune femme apeurée à sa vue. L'ex Elu ne connaissait pas la rancune et décida donc de laisser la vieille Parkinson au placard à balai afin d'accueillir Pansy Panshriij.

Il lui tendit donc la main afin de se présenter :

« _ Bonsoir Pansy, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même Monsieur Potter.

- Appelez-moi simplement Harry. Proposa-t-il.

- Bien Harry. Acquiesça Pansy troublée et légèrement inquiète._ »

Harry resta surpris par la douceur de sa voix si différente de celle du roquet de Serpentard toujours en train de glapir à la vue de Malefoy. Il observa ensuite encore une fois l'attitude protectrice de Ron manifestement prêt à protéger la jeune femme si quelqu'un osait se montrer hostile. Potter pensif songea que son ami s'était en revanche toujours effacé ou encore mis dans l'ombre d'Hermione après leur soi-disant mariage. Harry compara son attitude précédente à celle de maintenant et comprit le sentiment de mise à l'écart de Ron durant les vingt dernières années car il était toujours éclipsé par sa compagne ou lui.

En revanche, Pansy et lui semblaient se compléter parfaitement sans pour autant annuler leurs propres personnalités. Toutefois, ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'intervention d'Hermione soudainement agacée par les attentions des Weasley envers cette inconnue. La jeune femme se planta donc devant le couple afin de se présenter elle-même puisque Ron semblait l'ignorer.

Elle tendit donc sa main à l'Eurasienne avant de la saluer :

« _ Bonsoir, je me présente: Hermione Granger la meilleure amie de Ron mais aussi la mère de ses enfants Rose et Hugo.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger. Répondit calmement Pansy tout en serrant poliment sa main.

- D'où venez-vous Pansy ? L'interrogea Hermione.

- De la steppe mongole et vous ?

- De Londres.

- Vous avez des enfants ?

- Oui quatre garçons et je suis séparée de mon ex mari. Précisa Pansy pour éviter une nouvelle question.

- Oh désolée : ce n'est pas trop dur de travailler en tant que maitresse des potions avec quatre bambins à la maison et aucun homme pour vous aider ? Ron a été très présent pour nos deux enfants vous savez mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à renouveler l'expérience car Rose et Hugo sont grands. S'empressa de spécifier Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas simple mais une bonne organisation me permet de travailler et élever mes enfants à la fois. Enfin, mes deux plus grands sont à l'école de Magie, ce qui me laisse seulement mon troisième fils qui les rejoindra en septembre et mon petit dernier à la maison. Aussi, une maman organisée peut passer du temps avec sa famille sans pour autant empiéter sur sa carrière. Rétorqua Pansy souriante.

- Certes. Concéda Hermione incapable de critiquer une femme carriériste devant les Weasley qui lui reprochèrent souvent ses absences durant les réunions familiales.

- En tout cas, je me languis des grandes vacances pour retrouver tous mes garçons. De plus, nous ne serons pas seuls car Ronald songe à nous accompagner durant notre voyage à travers la steppe mongole cette année. Poursuivit Pansy.

- Ron mais si tu n'aimais pas bouger de ton transat lorsque nous allions à la station balnéaire de Brighton ! Contesta aussitôt Hermione surprise.

- Les temps changent pour tout le monde Hermione et puis je suis vraiment curieux à l'idée de vivre comme les sorciers nomades Mongols. Ca va me changer des vacances sur mon transat pendant que tu lisais tes bouquins. Répondit Ron souriant._ »

Hermione abasourdie resta sans voix sous le regard triomphant de Ginny et Georges ravis de voir leur frère prendre sa petite revanche sur les remarques désobligeantes de son ex durant leur vie commune ou encore sa tendance à s'afficher avec Roger devant lui depuis leur rupture. Ensuite, ils continrent difficilement leur hilarité à la vue de la pâleur d'Hermione vexée d'être délibérément mise de coté par Ron qui entraina Pansy auprès de ses amis curieux et ravis de rencontrer une femme aussi charmante.

Entre-temps, Roger inquiet rejoignit sa compagne qui sourit à sa vue mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard troublé, voire, inquiet sur le nouveau couple. Elle nota également les gestes attentionnés de son ex envers l'Eurasienne blottie contre lui ou encore les mains du sorcier sur sa taille, ce qui lançait un message extrêmement clair aux autres célibataires présents dans la salle. Enfin, Ron s'approcha du buffet avec sa belle puis lui montra les pommes d'amour ou _candy-apple_ en anglais ajoutées à son intention.

Pansy ravie le remercia aussitôt pour cette délicate attention et saisit une belle pomme rouge caramélisée. La jeune femme la tendit ensuite à son ami amusé puis tous deux la mordirent en même temps sous le regard rageur d'Hermione ou encore hilare de Ginny amusée face au dépit de son ex belle-sœur. Cette dernière observa l'Eurasienne manger en compagnie de Ron plusieurs friandises ou encore les pizzas, hors-d'œuvre et autres apéritifs présents au buffet. En son for intérieur, Hermione les considéra aussi gloutons l'un que l'autre même si leurs manières étaient bien plus raffinées que celles de Ron durant son adolescence.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'approcha du buffet puis se plaignit de toute cette nourriture trop riche qui ne convenait pas à son régime. Ensuite, Hermione observa l'Eurasienne puis lui conseilla de ne pas trop s'empiffrer si elle ne souhaitait pas ressembler à Ron d'ici peu. Pansy souriante affirma pratiquer le Tai Chi Chuan ce qui lui permettait de conserver sa ligne tout en continuant de manger selon ses envies. Enfin, son travail, ses enfants ou encore ses activités à la Ger lui prenaient beaucoup d'énergie. Aussi, elle mangeait d'avantage pour assumer toutes ces choses mais aussi affronter l'hiver rigoureux en Mongolie. Ron intervint également en affirmant aimer les femmes qui appréciaient les bonnes choses comme Pansy et non les sorcières aigries à cause d'un régime draconien.

Ensuite, Ron se traita d'incorrigible avant de proposer à Pansy d'enlever son manteau. La sorcière hilare se rendit enfin compte de le porter encore et plaisanta sur sa propre distraction puis accepta l'aide de Ronald sans se soucier de la pâleur d'Hermione rongée par l'envie face à la soudaine galanterie de son ex. En revanche, Ginny ravie fit noter à tout le monde la minceur de Pansy splendide dans sa robe tunique rouge ou encore ses leggings noires qui moulaient parfaitement ses jambes fuselées. En son intérieur, Charlie ne put ensuite s'empêcher d'ajouter qu'elle possédait des rondeurs ravissantes mais ne songea aucunement à marcher sur les plates-bandes de son frère.

Par contre, Hermione prit un ton doucereux pour demander à Pansy surprise le nom de son chirurgien esthétique moldu car sa poitrine bien trop ronde pour son corps si menu lui semblait redessinée au bistouri. L'assistance interdite resta en silence devant les propos embarrassants de Miss-je-sais-tout mais Pansy souriante affirma avoir obtenu ses rondeurs au cours de ses grossesses ainsi que l'allaitement de ses quatre fils. Elle précisa également que les femmes mongoles allaitaient leurs enfants pendant au moins deux ou trois ans jusqu'à ce que leurs bambins se lassent. Cette pratique de l'allaitement était considérée normale en Mongolie et nul n'aurait traité les mamans de tarées si elles continuaient d'allaiter leurs bébé au-delà des premiers mois. Elle confessa avoir cependant du s'adapter à sa situation particulière après la naissance de son troisième fils qui détenait dix mois d'écart seulement avec les jumeaux. Aussi, Pansy demanda conseil à sa grand-mère qui l'aida énormément dans son organisation quotidienne afin de pouvoir allaiter ses trois premiers bébés. Ensuite, elle attendit plusieurs années avant de donner le jour à son petit-dernier.

Molly se sentit aussitôt proche de la jeune femme en raison de sa propre expérience en tant que mère d'une famille nombreuse puis raconta plusieurs anecdotes sur l'enfance de sa joyeuse marmaille. Pansy impressionnée la complimenta aussitôt pour son organisation car la gestion de sept enfants ne dut pas être facile. Molly acquiesça mais affirma ne détenir aucun regret avant de demander à la sorcière si elle ne désirait pas d'autres enfants. Pansy surprise révéla ne plus y songer après quatre bambins, néanmoins, elle confessa ses regrets de ne pas avoir eu une petite fille. Molly incita aussitôt son fils Ron cramoisi à s'y remettre mais Hermione rétorqua qu'il possédait déjà deux enfants et était bien trop âgé pour songer à un troisième.

Ron vexé rétorqua être encore en âge de fonder une nouvelle famille puis cligna de l'œil à Pansy avant d'imaginer à voix haute le portrait de leur fille. La sorcière amusée ajouta qu'elle détiendrait probablement les cheveux roux de son papa, le talent facétieux des Weasley, les yeux en amande de sa maman ou encore sa passion pour les potions. Ron acquiesça puis parla à Georges agréablement surpris des talents des jumeaux toujours en train de songer à de nouveaux tours.

Son frère interrogea aussitôt la maman sur les deux garçons :

« _ Ce sont des farceurs ?

- Mes deux petits diables adorent faire tourner en bourrique le concierge de leur école : ce type va finir par perdre ces derniers cheveux à cause de ses cauchemars sur mes jumeaux. Confirma Pansy en riant.

- Comme pour Fred et moi avec Rusard le concierge de Poudlard. Estima Georges nostalgique.

- En tout cas, le concierge de leur école songe apparemment à prendre sa retraite après avoir appris l'entrée de mon troisième fils en septembre. Gloussa Pansy.

- Et comment réagissent les professeurs ? Demanda Georges.

- Je dois reconnaitre que mes jumeaux sont très rusés car ils sont parvenus à ne jamais se faire prendre depuis le début de l'année. Tout le monde les soupçonne mais il n'y a pas de preuves. Enfin, mes petits monstres sont devenus les premiers de la classe et donc les professeurs ne peuvent rien leur reprocher. Confessa Pansy hilare.

- Sauf la fois où ils ont jeté la bombabouze dans le wagon lorsque nous sommes allés les chercher à la gare. Rectifia Ron.

- Même pas car ça s'est déroulé en-dehors de l'école et ils savaient de ne pas subir de punitions dans ce cas. Déclara Pansy.

- Ah, voilà pourquoi ils ont agi à découvert. S'esclaffa Ron.

- Pansy je t'enverrai un hibou avec plusieurs articles qui devraient bien amuser tes fils. Intervint Georges ravi de l'existence de jumeaux similaires à Fred et lui.

- Merci beaucoup, ils ont énormément apprécié ceux que Ron leur a envoyé pour Noël. Je préfère savoir qu'ils utilisent vos créations testées et sécurisées plutôt que leurs propres inventions.

- Parce qu'ils élaborent aussi leurs propres objets ? Demanda Georges de plus en plus intéressé.

- Disons qu'il ont repris ma passion pour les potions et tentent d'en créer de nouvelles pour leurs farces. Mon ex a refusé de me laisser les appeler Gengis et Khan mais c'était vraiment parfait pour eux.

- Pansy je suis de plus en plus curieux au sujet de tes jumeaux, j'espère que tu nous les fera rencontrer un jour. Affirma Georges.

- Pourquoi pas si tu viens nous voir en Mongolie. Proposa Pansy.

- Installe toi ici avec Ron comme ça vous donnerez le jour à une jolie petite Weasley eurasienne et tes jumeaux iront à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Rétorqua Georges désireux de rencontrer les garçons._ »

Pansy devint cramoisie sous les taquineries de Georges ou même Bill et Fleur conquis par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Ensuite, les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge après les paris de Ginny et leur mère sur son prochain mariage cet été. Par contre, il ne put se retenir d'esquisser un sourire à la vue de l'air offensé d'Hermione manifestement agacée par le comportement des Weasley.

En son for intérieur, la jeune femme se sentit profondément vexée par leur attitude car elle avait toujours fait partie de leur famille depuis pratiquement ses onze ans. Aussi, leur soudain intérêt pour cette sorcière vulgaire sortie de son trou la blessait. Malgré sa rupture avec Ron, Hermione se considérait toujours comme la belle-fille des Weasley seniors ou encore un membre de la famille et n'appréciait donc pas l'intrusion d'une étrangère probablement désireuse de lui voler sa place. En son for intérieur, la sorcière refusait de voir les choses changer même si elle s'apprêtait à épouser Roger Davies ou détenait une nouvelle belle-famille.

Face aux nouvelles taquineries des Weasley sur le nouveau couple anglo-mongol, Hermione décida de rabaisser Ron afin d'éloigner sa petite amie certainement pas au courant des articles publiés par _La Gazette du Sorcier_ sur le comportement irresponsable de son _Ronald_. Aussi elle affirma que Ron était beaucoup trop immature pour s'occuper d'un troisième enfant. Enfin, sa distraction légendaire faillit même provoquer la mort de deux moldus.

Elle ironisa également sur sa conduite sans aucune assurance :

« _ Il a acheté une voiture mais n'a pas pensé à l'assurer et a du affronter un procès !_ »

L'assistance gênée garda un silence prudent car les sorciers présents hormis Harry ne connaissaient rien aux voitures moldues. Toutefois, Pansy n'entendait pas laisser son ami se faire traiter ainsi par son ex et s'approcha rapidement d'Hermione surprise qui fouilla dans sa poche afin de saisir sa baguette en cas de besoin.

Toutefois, Pansy se contenta de se redresser de sa hauteur puis lui dit le fond de sa pensée :

« _ Ronald n'est pas un moldu et ne connait donc rien de votre monde car les cours sur l'étude des Moldus a apparemment rendu obligatoire seulement après son départ de Poudlard.

- Alors l'ignorance excuse tout selon toi ? S'insurgea Hermione abandonnant le vouvoiement.

- Absolument pas mais tu es d'origine moldue et tu aurais du lui demander s'il avait songé à contacter une compagnie d'assurance quand il t'a parlé de son projet d'acheter une voiture avant de lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait face à son ignorance. D'après ce que Ronald m'a raconté, tu ne l'as même pas accompagné chez un concessionnaire, ni aidé durant ses leçons de conduite, donc comment pouvait-il se douter d'avoir besoin d'une assurance ? S'indigna Pansy en passant au tutoiement également.

- Il avait trente-sept ans : un adulte de son âge n'a plus besoin des conseils de Maman ou Papa. Se défendit Hermione furieuse.

- Il ne s'agit pas de lui dire ce qu'il doit faire mais simplement lui donner les indications dont il a besoin pour évoluer dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien. Tout te semble facile car tu es intégrée dans les deux sociétés contrairement à la majorité des sorciers. Songe qu'il a fait tout ça par amour pour toi mais tu n'as pas apprécié son geste. Répondit Pansy.

- C'est aussi par amour qu'il a renversé les deux cyclistes ou a falsifié son examen de conduite en jetant un sort d'oubliette ? Rétorqua Hermione.

- Premièrement les deux moldus sont vivants et en bonne santé depuis belle lurette. Deuxièmement, il a assumé les conséquences de ses actes en se présentant devant le tribunal moldu avant d'accepter la sentence. Troisièmement, son permis de conduire est suspendu pendant trois ans et Ronald devra repasser des examens avant de pouvoir conduire de nouveau. Enfin, il a vendu sa voiture et rembourse tous les mois un crédit contracté à Gringott afin de payer l'amende infligée par le tribunal pour le délit de conduite sans assurance ainsi que les dommages et intérêts obtenus par les deux moldus. Aussi, c'est inutile de continuer de le dénigrer ainsi pour une faute qu'il est encore en train d'expier. Répliqua Pansy.

- Et qui es-tu pour me dire ça ? Mes parents sont morts à cause d'un chauffard jamais retrouvé : qui sait, c'était peut-être un sorcier au volant comme lui !

- Peut-etre mais ce n'était pas Ronald : tu ne peux pas lui faire endosser la responsabilité d'une autre personne, ni te venger sur lui du chauffard qui as tué tes parents. Aussi, cesse de le dénigrer ainsi. Rétorqua Pansy d'un ton plus posé._ »

Harry pensif approuva aussitôt les propos de la jeune femme tout en songeant qu'elle mit de coté les préjugés ancrés dans leurs anciennes Maisons pour défendre Ron. Mieux encore, ses arguments furent bien plus convaincants que les siens ou ceux des Weasley auprès de l'opinion générale. Ensuite, Hermione interdite réfléchit un instant sur les propos de l'étrangère puis hocha imperceptiblement la tête en guise d'assentiment avant de s'asseoir. Roger la rejoignit aussitôt pour la consoler sous le regard de Pansy gênée qui s'excusa auprès de Ron et des Weasley pour son esclandre inapproprié puis voulut quitter la fête. Toutefois, Ron ravi refusa de la laisser partir avant de la remercier pour avoir pris sa défense.

Sa famille en fit de même auprès de Pansy puis Ginny observa encore une fois avec bienveillance la Serpentarde tout en se promettant de l'aider à rentrer en Grande-Bretagne car elle ne méritait absolument pas son sort. Enfin, la sorcière semblait vraiment intéressée à la vie de Ron même si elle ne songeait aucunement à un flirt entre eux pour l'instant. Toutefois, Ginny se fit le serment de la pousser vers son frère encore trop confus pour se rendre compte de sa chance.

Ensuite, Pansy retrouva son sourire après les taquineries de Ron sur son caractère parfois explosif malgré son air si doux. Elle affirma aussitôt détenir des défauts comme tout le monde avant de répondre aux questions de Luna sur l'assurance-auto. Devant sa connaissance parfaite de ces choses, Neville curieux lui demanda si elle fréquentait souvent le monde moldu puis Pansy révéla détenir son permis de conduire depuis l'âge de vingt ans.

Ce fait lui avait d'ailleurs permis de circuler sans encombre parmi les moldus lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas transplaner. Elle avoua avoir d'abord appris à rouler à droite comme dans la majorité des pays avant de s'essayer à la conduite à gauche durant un séjour en Australie. Les sorciers curieux l'interrogèrent sur ses propos puis apprirent ainsi que la plupart des automobilistes moldus roulaient à droite mais pas en Grande-Bretagne par exemple. Aussi, les voitures étaient adaptées en fonction du pays de destination. Ainsi, Pansy détenait une jeep avec un volant à gauche puisqu'elle roulait à droite en Mongolie.

Les sorciers britanniques trouvèrent ce système bien compliqué puis changèrent de sujet. Afin de détendre complètement l'atmosphère, Ginny entraina Pansy surprise dans un coin après avoir rassuré Ron sur ses intentions puis lui demanda de porter le gâteau d'anniversaire. Au bout d'un moment, la Serpentarde abasourdie finit par accepter et attendit le signal de Georges.

Le Gryffondor plongea alors la pièce dans l'obscurité puis l'assistance se mit à chanter _Joyeux Anniversaire Ron_ . Ronald agréablement surpris vit ensuite apparaitre Pansy avec le gâteau et souffla ses bougies une minute plus tard tout en serrant la jeune femme contre lui sous le regard troublé d'Hermione abasourdie par tous ces changements soudains. Toutefois, la jeune femme s'efforça de sourire à Roger inquiet avant de contempler son ex et sa pimbêche trinquer ensemble.

Au bout d'un moment, les invités finirent par s'éclipser puis Hermione fut la dernière à partir en compagnie de son futur mari légèrement suspicieux. Ensuite, Pansy salua les Weasley car elle devait rentrer en Mongolie afin de rassurer Kushi probablement en train de l'attendre devant le poêle malgré la présence de son grand-frère ou leur arrière-grand-mère. Ron la raccompagna donc chez lui d'où elle utiliserait la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à sa yourte. Le sorcier ne voulut pas transplaner directement à l'appartement et lui proposa de marcher un peu. Leur promenade lui permit ainsi de lui parler en privé afin de la remercier encore une fois pour son aide face aux attaques verbales d'Hermione.

Pansy affirma avoir seulement affirmé la vérité car il ne devait pas payer plus que le nécessaire pour ses erreurs et encore moins pour celle des autres puisque l'accident mortel des parents de son ex n'était pas de son fait. Ensuite, elle ramena la conversation sur un sujet plus gai en lui demandant s'il s'était amusé. Ron confia aussitôt n'avoir jamais autant ri depuis des années puis estima que son coté Serpentard déclinait sur lui. Pansy s'esclaffa aussitôt puis le suivit jusqu'à son appartement avant de l'observer avec plus d'attention cette fois-ci. La jeune femme taquina alors Ron sur son joyeux désordre et prit congé. Ron la laissa rentrer chez elle mais se sentit un peu seul dans son appartement soudainement vide après son départ.

* * *

_**Voilà alors cette partie vous a plu ou non ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'incrédulité initiale d'Hermione sur l'existence d'une amie de Ron puis son attitude face à ce retournement de situation ?**_

_**Comment qualifiez vous le comportement d'Harry, Ginny ou des autres Weasley ?**_

_**Pansy a-t-elle bien fait d'intervenir en faveur de Ron ou non ? Devait-elle dire ses quatre vérités à Hermione ou les souffler à Ron pour le laisser parler à son ex ?**_

_**Avez-vous noté la présence des pommes d'une manière ou d'une autre (sous forme de tartes, de fruits et maintenant de confiseries;) ) ? Apparemment Ron mange toutes les pommes tendues par Pansy :)**_

_**D'après vous, la réaction d'Hermione est-elle normale ou disproportionnée ? Et Roger a-t-il des raisons de s'inquiéter ou non ?**_

_**Enfin, que pensez-vous des relations entre Pansy et Ron à partir de maintenant ?**_

_**D'après vous, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain épisode ?**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ou critiques dans une review :)**_


	20. Chapter 19 In Vino Veritas !

_**Bonjour et merci à tous pour la lecture de cette fiction mais surtout à Samia, Bibimauri, Gemini no vanou et Ptitcoeurfragile pour vos review !**_

_**Apparemment la partie précédente a suscité beaucoup de réactions et j'espère que les prochaines le feront également :). Celle-ci est un peu plus courte mais c'est pour ne pas trop empesantir la lecture car certains éléments à l'apparence anodine vont s'ajouter petit à petit à l'intrigue. Désolée de progresser si lentement mais ça évite d'utiliser trop souvent le système du flashback. **__**Encore merci pour vos review et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Ron s'apprêtait à prendre sa pause-déjeuner rentrer quand il vit un hibou foncer droit sur lui et un deuxième sur Georges. Les deux Weasley tendirent aussitôt la main pour saisir leurs lettres respectives avant de donner du miamhibou aux deux volatiles. Ensuite, ils observèrent leurs missives joliment enrubannées dans des rubans de satin couleur crème tout en s'interrogeant sur les gouts de l'expéditeur.

Toutefois, Georges comprit aussitôt la raison de ce choix après la lecture du message et ne put s'empêcher de contempler discrètement Ron qui s'efforçait de rester digne mais rêvait probablement de se rendre au pub pour vider une bonne pinte de bière. Son frère soupira puis relut encore une fois le faire-part reçu :

* * *

**_L'Auror Mr Roger Davies et __L'avocate__ Miss Hermione Granger _**

**_Membres du Ministère de la Magie_**

**_ Ont la joie de vous faire part _**

**_ De leur Mariage _**

**_ Qui sera célébré le 25 avril à 19h _**

**_ Au sein du Manoir Davies_**

**_ La cérémonie sera suivie d'un souper et se clôturera par un bal. _**

**_ Une réponse est souhaitée avant le 1__er__ avril _**

**_ Pour confirmer votre présence ou non._**

* * *

Georges soupira puis chercha ses mots pour consoler son frère mais ce fut Ron qui parla en premier :

« _ Quand nous nous sommes mariés, Hermione a refusé une cérémonie magique et a opté pour un mariage express à Las-Vegas durant nos vacances aux Etats-Unis au cours de l'été. On voulait profiter de la paix ainsi que vivre nos rêves à fond mais maintenant toute notre histoire est effacée d'un coup de baguette magique, Soupira Ron.

- Tu dois cesser de t'accrocher au passé sinon tu ne parviendras jamais à t'en remettre.

- Tu ne t'es jamais remis de la disparition de Fred. Rétorqua Ron.

- …

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas… Commença Ron.

- N'oublie pas une chose : même si Fred me manque, la vie continue et il n'aurait pas aimé me voir pleurer sur mon sort, ni toi. Interrompît Georges.

- Ne me demande pas de me réjouir pour ce mariage quand j'aurais du être à la place de ce Davies.

- Ron ne le prends pas mal mais franchement vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous disputer depuis le début de votre scolarité à Poudlard. Ensuite vous avez continué durant votre soi-disant mariage et même parfois devant vos deux gosses. Ce n'était absolument pas une vie heureuse malgré toutes tes illusions causées par ta détresse.

- Certes, mais elle était ma femme et reste la mère de mes enfants. Soupira Ron_ »

Georges lui conseilla aussitôt de ne plus songer à cette époque révolue mais plutôt s'intéresser à sa nouvelle vie. Après tout, il était âgé de trente-huit ans seulement et pourrait fort bien fonder une nouvelle famille sans pour autant oublier ses premiers enfants. Ron repoussa aussitôt cette idée car la perspective de pouponner de nouveau ne l'intéressait guère malgré les propos échangés avec Pansy en présence d'Hermione.

En revanche, son frère lui conseilla d'y songer ou au moins fréquenter Pansy d'avantage au lieu de seulement se parler à travers la cheminée durant leurs moments de libre. Ron surpris rappela aussitôt le statut de son amie qui ne pouvait pas se déplacer en Grande-Bretagne sans une autorisation spéciale. Enfin, le décalage horaire ne leur donnait pas la possibilité de passer plus de temps ensemble. Georges refusa de l'entendre parler ainsi car tous deux semblaient vraiment très unis lors de sa fete d'anniversaire la semaine dernière.

Ron surpris rétorqua la considérer simplement une amie puis affirma que leur soi-disant harmonie était seulement due à leur projet de s'afficher ensemble face à Hermione. Georges déplora aussitôt l'entêtement de son frère puis tenta de l'avertir du risque de perdre Pansy si un autre homme finissait par l'intéresser. Ron hilare réitéra de nouveau que leur amitié ne détenait aucune ambigüité avant d'affirmer souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde à la Serpentarde, néanmoins, il doutait de la voir refaire sa vie un jour car la jeune femme restait profondément meurtrie par l'abandon de son mari et le reniement de ses enfants depuis bientôt quatre ans. Enfin, la sorcière était également consciente des possibilités infimes de trouver un homme sérieux prêt à accepter la présence de ses quatre garçons. Aussi, elle ne cherchait aucunement à flirter et refusait toutes les avances reçues.

Georges soupira face au refus de Pansy mais enjoignit Ron à tenter de briser les barrières érigées par la jeune femme car tous deux formaient un très beau couple.

Son frère agacé rappela que la scène jouée au _Chaudron Baveur_ était seulement une comédie :

« _ C'est une bonne amie et nous avons simulé un flirt uniquement pour ne pas donner satisfaction à Hermione. Malheureusement, notre petit jeu semble avoir eu trop de succès car mon ex m'envoie aussi une invitation pour Pansy. Soupira Ron.

- Mais c'est une excellente idée comme ça tu n'iras pas seul à ce mariage !

- Georges tu n'y pense pas : ce mariage sera certainement truffé d'aurors car tous les collègues de Davies seront probablement là, sans compter ce cafard de Rita Skeeter certainement à la recherche d'un scoop !

- Mais si Harry donne à Pansy une autorisation d'entrée sur le territoire, personne ne pourrait rien lui reprocher. Répliqua Georges.

- Malefoy pourrait la reconnaitre sur les clichés publiés par les journaux et dénoncer sa présence si Skeeter publiait quelques clichés des invités du mariage. Or, Pansy craint encore d'être recherchée puis lynchée par de nombreux Gryffondor ou de simples admirateurs d'Harry même vingt ans après sa bêtise. Ses craintes sont d'ailleurs fondées car tu te souviens des remarques de Dean l'autre soir ?

- Mais Ron, vingt ans sont passés depuis: les gens ont bien du se calmer. Enfin, Hermione ne laissera jamais Skeeter venir au mariage !

- Laisse-tomber Georges, je ne lui ferai prendre aucun risque. Martela Ron.

- Dis plutôt que tu as honte de t'afficher avec elle durant un événement mondain ou encore en présence de tes enfants. L'accusa son frère.

- Georges, nous ne sommes pas ensemble donc je ne vais certainement pas la présenter à mes gosses.

- Je te rappelle que Rose sera la demoiselle d'honneur d'Hermione et Hugo l'accompagnera à l'autel. Ils ne seront donc pas traumatisés à ta vue en compagnie d'une autre femme.

- Tu voudrais que je blesse Pansy ainsi que ses enfants en alimentant de faux espoirs sur un mariage ou l'adoption de ces quatre garçons ? Je ne suis pas, ni ne serai jamais leur père et rien ne me fera quitter l'Angleterre pour m'installer en Mongolie ! Protesta Ron.

- C'est dommage, Ron-Ron car tu finiras probablement par le regretter le jour où un gentil sorcier te volera Pansy et ça pourrait bien être plus vite que tu ne le pense. Prédit Georges tout en utilisant le surnom autrefois donné à son frère par Lavande.

- Je serais très heureux pour Pansy si elle trouve un homme digne d'elle mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver avant longtemps car aucun homme ne voudrait s'occuper de quatre gosses issus d'un autre. _ »

Georges jeta un coup d'œil désapprobateur à son frère puis accepta la demande de Ron désireux de prendre un congé pour cet après-midi. Ensuite, le sorcier se rendit au _Chaudron Baveur_ où il commanda une pinte de bière tout en ruminant sombrement sur le prochain mariage de son ex. Le sorcier songea alors avec amertume aux pressions de la jeune femme pour se marier à Las-Vegas durant l'été 1998 car elle n'entendait pas vivre avec lui ou même partager leur lit avant le mariage.

Ron fou amoureux avait rapidement accepté car ses parents s'étaient également mariés au même âge après Poudlard. Toutefois, son union ne fut pas couronnée par une vie heureuse et de nombreux petits-enfants comme pour les Weasley seniors. Pire, son ex voulait maintenant rester son amie au point de l'inviter à son mariage sans se soucier de sa peine. D'ailleurs, le Gryffondor ne désirait aucunement s'y rendre, néanmoins, Rose insistait car elle désirait voir ses parents conserver de bonnes relations.

Ron soupira en songeant à sa fille toujours inquiète à son sujet mais pas vraiment prête à le voir refaire sa vie même si Hermione ne s'était pas gênée pour s'afficher avec Roger peu après leur séparation. Quand à Hugo, il semblait accepter la situation sans problème car il vivait à Poudlard la majeure partie de l'année. Enfin, le jeune homme partirait sur le continent avec ses cousins durant leurs vacances et ne verrait donc pas vraiment de différence.

Le sorcier commanda une seconde pinte avant d'errer sans but sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il finit par se présenter au Terrier mais les paroles de ses parents, Ginny, Bill ou encore Percy ne lui furent d'aucun réconfort. A la fin, Ron les remercia pour tout puis finit par rentrer chez lui pour dissimuler sa peine aux autres. Toutefois, le sorcier se sentit aussitôt très seul dans son appartement trop grand et vide. Les propos de son frère sur Pansy lui revinrent aussitôt à l'esprit, néanmoins, Ron ne tenait absolument pas à s'engager dans une relation aussi compliquée en raison du passé de la jeune femme ou la présence des quatre enfants.

Certes, ces gamins étaient attachants mais Ron ne tenait pas à revivre l'âge ingrat de l'adolescence comme durant celles de Rose ou Hugo. Enfin, ces derniers ne voudraient pas non plus le voir s'occuper de quatre garçons totalement étrangers pour eux. Du moins, ce genre de pensées permettaient à Ron de repousser les arguments de Georges, Ginny ou même leur mère qui ne cessait de lui demander de l'emmener chez Pansy afin de rencontrer ses enfants.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron alluma la radio sorcière pour meubler le silence et écouta le programme de dix-huit heures. Toutefois, le sorcier se sentit extrêmement seul au point d'envoyer un message à Harry pour lui proposer de se rendre au pub des _Trois Balais_ à Pré-au-Lard. Malheureusement pour lui, son ami lui répondit être de service sans se douter du tourment de Ron car il n'avait pas encore lu le faire-part d'Hermione envoyé à Ginny.

Son beau-frère jeta donc sa missive au feu puis observa longuement la cheminée avant de contacter Pansy mais seul le silence lui répondit. Le sorcier lança un Tempus et réalisa qu'il était deux heures du matin en Mongolie avant d'estimer que la jeune femme devait donc dormir ce soir contrairement à ses soirées de veille habituelles. Cette simple considération accrut sa conviction selon laquelle aucune véritable histoire ne pourrait jamais voir le jour entre eux en raison de la distance, le décalage horaire ou encore l'exil permanent de Pansy.

Or le sorcier ne désirait aucunement vivre une histoire compliquée, ni risquer une nouvelle désillusion après le départ d'Hermione. Aussi, Ron estima plus judicieux de chercher une aventure discrète de temps en temps au lieu de risquer la fin brutale de sa nouvelle amitié avec Pansy en cas de flirt entre eux s'il parvenait par miracle à la convaincre de regarder de nouveau les hommes.

Le Gryffondor finit donc par se lever de son canapé et se versa un verre de whisky pur feu afin de pouvoir noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool sans devoir supporter le regard empli de pitié de ses proches. Une heure plus tard, Ron passablement éméché saisit un cadre où trônait une vieille photographie du trio d'or durant leur scolarité à Poudlard avant de le jeter contre le mur. Ensuite, il se traita de minable sans ambition tout juste capable de vider des pintes et seul à en crever.

L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, Ron voulut se rendre chez Hermione pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée mais ne parvint pas à transplaner dans son état. Il décida donc d'utiliser le réseau de cheminées et saisit la poudre de cheminette afin d'apparaitre dans l'âtre de son ancienne demeure. Dans un lapsus, Ron choisit cependant la yourte de Pansy et poussa de nombreux hurlements à fendre l'âme.

Pansy paniquée jeta aussitôt un sort de silence sur les chambres de ses enfants endormis qui ne s'aperçurent donc de rien et se précipita devant son poêle en compagnie de sa grand-mère. Odval écouta les cris entrecoupés de sanglots puis sa petite-fille inquiète reconnut la voix désespérée de Ron. Elle hésita un instant en raison de l'interdit qui pesait sur elle mais finit par utiliser sa poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre le Gryffondor manifestement sur le point de commettre l'irréparable.

Une fois parvenue à destination, la jeune femme paniquée se précipita aussitôt sur lui avant de se rassurer face à l'absence d'égratignures. Toutefois, elle fronça les sourcils après avoir reniflé son haleine empuantie par l'alcool. Le sorcier surpris l'observa un instant et demanda la raison de sa présence ici avant de maudire copieusement Davies ou encore Granger.

Son amie tenta de minimiser ses propos mais comprit sa peine ou encore la raison de sa cuite après avoir lu le faire-part brandi par le Gryffondor. Elle tenta de le consoler, néanmoins, Ron continua de s'agiter avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras à cause de l'alcool ingurgité. La jeune femme lança donc un _Wingardium Leviosa_ afin de le faire léviter jusqu'à sa chambre. Ensuite, Pansy le coucha sur le lit où elle déposa un plaid sur lui et débarbouilla son visage. Enfin, la sorcière voulut le laisser dormir mais Ron la retint par un bras en lui demandant de rester encore un peu. Consciente de sa faiblesse et l'absence d'intentions malveillantes, Pansy se coucha donc à ses cotés avant de l'enlacer de façon maternelle. Ron rassuré par sa présence, se blottit contre son sein puis s'endormit paisiblement pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

En revanche Pansy inquiète évoqua son Patronus afin de l'envoyer chercher Harry Potter car elle ne pouvait pas s'éterniser ici sans autorisation sous peine de finir dans de gros ennuis. Peu après, le Survivant inquiet débarqua chez son ami avant de rester sans voix à la vue de Ron pelotonné contre Pansy. La jeune femme contempla Harry puis lança un _Assurdiato_ pour lui résumer les événements précédents sans réveiller le dormeur. Potter inquiet soupira avant de confesser n'avoir rien su du faire-part jusqu'à présent car il n'était pas encore rentré chez lui.

Il aurait bien aimé rester auprès de Ron, néanmoins, les aurors devaient s'occuper d'un dossier particulièrement épineux qui requérait toutes les forces disponibles. Enfin Ginny veillait sur leur fille malade et Harry ne voulait pas mêler les Weasley seniors à cette question car ils se faisaient déjà assez de soucis pour leur fils.

Pansy acquiesça puis affirma s'occuper de Ron si on lui donnait une autorisation spéciale pour pouvoir rester ici cette nuit. Harry stupéfait contempla longuement la jeune femme sincèrement inquiète et acquiesça avant de contacter le service des aurors mongols. Un fonctionnaire discuta aussitôt longuement avec lui à travers la cheminée avant d'apposer le sceau de son service sur le formulaire rempli par son homologue anglais.

Ensuite, Harry rassura la jeune femme sur ses papiers en règle avant de la remercier:

« _ Merci pour être accourue auprès de Ron malgré les risques encourus.

- Franchement, l'idée de me faire arrêter par les Aurors me terrorisait mais Ronald me semblait vraiment avoir désespérément besoin d'aide alors j'ai fini par prendre le risque de venir. Confessa-t-elle.

- Il a du mal à accepter sa rupture avec Hermione et ce faire-part l'a totalement anéanti.

- Je comprends tout à fait sa réaction car mon monde s'est écroulé le jour où Toorj m'a quitté. Soupira-t-elle.

- Tu as mis combien de temps pour t'en remettre ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est dur à dire, il me fallait rassurer mes enfants et donc je me cachais pour pleurer tout mon saoul durant leur sommeil. Encore maintenant, c'est parfois difficile d'accepter la fin de mon mariage ou l'indifférence de Toorj maintenant marié à une autre. Avoua-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans Ginny. Reconnut Harry.

- Ton monde s'écroulerait mais tu finirais par te relever pour aider tes enfants à surmonter ce traumatisme. Par contre, ceux de Ronald sont grands et ne me semblent pas très proches de lui d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Ils aiment beaucoup leur père mais c'est vrai que mes neveux n'ont pratiquement aucun point commun avec lui au point de passer d'avantage de temps avec leur mère. Les Weasley et moi essayons d'aider Ron mais ce n'est probablement pas suffisant.

- Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser car vous faites ce que vous pouvez. Ron finira par s'en sortir grâce à votre soutien mais ça prendra du temps.

- Ton aide aussi lui est très précieuse, je n'aurais jamais pensé te remercier pour ce fait un jour.

- Les gens changent Harry Potter, nous ne sommes plus des étudiants de Poudlard mais des adultes. Il faut apprendre à regarder les Verts-et-Argent au-delà des apparences au lieu de nous juger en fonction de notre appartenance à Serpentard._ »

Harry acquiesça puis lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de reprendre son travail tout en songeant aux propos de la jeune femme. Entre-temps, Pansy tenta de se lever mais les bras de Ron resserrèrent aussitôt leur étreinte puis elle finit par rester allongée un moment.

* * *

_**Voilè j'espère que ça vous a plu. **_

_**- D'après vous, Hermione a-t-elle bien fait d'inviter Ron à son mariage ? Cette invitation est-elle seulement dictée par l'amitié, un signe de bonne entente devant leurs enfants ou bien une manière de faire un pied-de-nez à Ron ? Est-ce vraiment possible de préserver l'amitié de deux ex au point d'en arriver à une telle chose ?**_

_**- Les enfants doivent-ils encourager leur père à s'y rendre ? Et Rose manifestement inquiète pour son père pourrait-elle accepter Pansy si la jeue femme s'affiche avec lui au mariage ?**_

_**- Pour quelle raison Hermione tient-elle à inviter Pansy également : par esprit de vengeance ou pour un autre motif ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous Ron dans cette partie : nostalgie envers Hermione ou simplement jaloux de Davies ?**_

_**- Comprenez vous ses réserves sur une histoire avec Pansy ou non ?**_

_**- Ron affirme se sentir incapable de vivre en Mongolie ou s'occuper des quatre enfants d'un autre homme mais est-ce vrai ou seulement des excuses dictées par sa peur ?**_

_**- Enfin, il veut insulter Hermione mais finit par contacter Pansy avant de s'endormir près d'elle. Son comportement est-t-il opportuniste, dicté par sa cuite ou encore revèle-il son désir de vivre quelque chose entre eux ?**_

_** - Que pensez-vous des propos de Georges sur la peur de Ron ou encore le risque de perdre Pansy ?**_

_**- Aimez-vous la réaction d'Harry ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Pansy ?**_

_**A bientot et merci encore pour votre lecture. Inutile de préciser que les review sont les bienvenues :)**_


	21. Chapter 20 Accompagnes moi au mariage

_**Bonjour voici la suite de la fiction. Tout d'abord je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui la lisent et en particulier ceux qui laissent des review :)**_

**_Voilà Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ron se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible avant de masser son cuir chevelu dans l'espoir d'alléger un peu sa douleur. Il se passa ensuite une main sur le visage et finit par se lever sans noter l'ordre ou encore la propreté qui régnait dans la pièce. Le sorcier traversa le couloir avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Ensuite, Ron laissa le jet d'eau couler sur son corps tout en se relaxant sous l'effet de l'eau chaude avant d'utiliser un gel douche sorcier parfumé au bois de santal.

Au bout d'un moment, il sortit de sa douche et s'enveloppa dans une serviette propre mais resta surpris par son parfum frais car le sorcier ne se souvenait plus de la date du dernier sort lancé pour nettoyer ses affaires puisqu'il ne connaissait rien au ménage. Il nota enfin le miroir ou encore le carrelage brillant puis se demanda anxieusement si sa mère avait fait une inspection surprise chez lui. Enfin, les narines de Ron ressentirent un agréable parfum de bacon frit et le sorcier s'interrogea aussitôt sur l'identité de son invitée surprise car sa mère ou Ginny l'auraient déjà sorti de son lit pour le sermonner sur son désordre au lieu de lui préparer un bon petit-déjeuner.

Le sorcier lança un _Accio_ vêtements avant d'endosser des affaires également propres. Il finit par se raser et se décida enfin à se rendre à la cuisine mais resta surpris par les chansons étranges diffusées à la radio ou encore la vision de Pansy en train de chanter dans une langue étrangère tout en disposant ses derniers toast.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de noter le contraste entre la grisaille de la pluie à travers la fenêtre et l'atmosphère chaleureuse crée par la musique, la voix de Pansy, ses mouvements gracieux ainsi que la table apprêtée pour le petit-déjeuner. Au bout d'un moment, la sorcière se tourna puis nota sa présence avant de baisser le volume de la musique. La jeune femme lui tendit aussitôt une potion anti-gueule de bois puis Ron la but d'un trait et se sentit aussitôt mieux.

Ensuite, il observa avec envie la multitude de toasts, le bacon frit, les saucisses, la confiture, les pancakes ou encore le thé avant de s'asseoir en compagnie de la jeune femme. Le sorcier affamé se mit rapidement à manger tout en s'interrogeant sur la présence de son amie chez lui. Il resta cependant surpris par la saveur des aliments avant de complimenter Pansy sur sa cuisine. La sorcière amusée rétorqua adorer cuisiner et avoir profité de sa présence ici pour acheter des produits anglais à la boutique du coin fort heureusement ouverte le dimanche. Ron surpris lui demanda si elle était sortie mais la jeune femme expliqua avoir tout commandé par hibou.

Enfin, le sorcier embarrassé songea à un détail et posa une question :

« _ Pansy que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

- Oh Ronald c'était tout simplement divin ! Répondit-elle tout en esquissant un sourire mutin.

- Euh, désolé mais je ne me souviens de rien, nous avons passé la nuit ensemble ? Demanda Ron piteusement.

- Je plaisante Ronald, tu étais étendu par terre à mon arrivée puis la magie m'a permis de te faire léviter jusqu'à ton lit. Donc rassure-toi ta vertu est sauve mon cher petit Weasley ! Pouffa-t-elle.

- Pansy c'est pas bien de plaisanter ainsi. Protesta Ron partagé entre l'embarras et le soulagement.

- Pardon Ronald mais c'était trop drôle !_ »

Ensuite, Ron l'interrogea sur les circonstances de son arrivée puis la jeune femme lui résuma brièvement les faits ou encore sa conversation avec Harry. Son ami honteux songea qu'elle l'avait donc trouvé dans un piteux état mais Pansy ne fit aucune référence à ce sujet, ni au faire-part. Il continua donc de manger pour ne pas affronter une conversation sérieuse tout en appréciant ce moment chaleureux si différent de ses habituels petits-déjeuners froids et solitaires. Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier lui demanda l'origine des chansons ensoleillées diffusées par la radio puis Pansy avoua avoir utilisé sa magie pour capter les ondes d'une radio sorcière latino-américaine afin de chasser la grisaille londonienne de ce dimanche matin.

Il acquiesça puis se resservit du thé avant de sursauter à la vue du transplanage d'Harry, Ginny, Georges et même leur mère. Cette dernière inquiète retrouva cependant le sourire à la vue des deux sorciers attablés devant un bon petit-déjeuner. Elle se précipita aussitôt sur Pansy surprise pour la saluer et s'installa à table tout en reprochant à Ron penaud sa cuite de la veille. Ginny renchérit puis se tourna vers Pansy afin de discuter un peu.

Entre-temps, Molly conseilla également à son fils de décliner l'invitation d'Hermione si cela le mettait dans un tel état mais Ron rétorqua devoir se rendre au mariage pour ses enfants. Sa mère inquiète demanda aussitôt son avis à Pansy surprise qui estima ne pas pouvoir juger le choix de son ami car sa relation avec son ex était totalement différente.

En effet, elle avait proposé à Toorj de faire accompagner les enfants par Odval afin de leur permettre d'assister à son nouveau mariage et rencontrer leur belle-mère mais il refusa aussitôt car il ne désirait plus s'afficher avec eux, ni les considérer ses fils à cause de leur sang chinois. Aussi, Pansy n'aurait certainement pas résisté à la tentation de lancer un Stupéfix à son ex ou lui faire cracher des limaces en guise de réponse à une hypothétique invitation à son mariage avec sa jeunette…

Afin de lui changer les idées après cette confession pénible, Ginny curieuse ne put s'empêcher de demander à la Serpentarde son secret pour garder la ligne d'une fille de dix-huit ans malgré son appétit manifestement insatiable et ses trois grossesses. Pansy hilare affirma pratiquer assidûment le Tai Chi mais aussi différents arts martiaux, l'équitation, le quidditch ou encore la danse.

Ron surpris sursauta en l'entendant parler de quidditch et demanda où elle apprit à jouer car il n'avait jamais vu de filles dans l'équipe des Serpentards. Pansy avoua avoir laissé la place d'attrapeur à Draco car elle ne voulait pas l'éclipser. Face au regard abasourdi des quatre Gryffondors, la sorcière finit par avouer un détail :

« _ Je ne me suis jamais présentée aux sélection afin de ne pas ruiner les chances de Draco. Après tout, mon père m'avait fait enseigner par ma gouvernante l'art de devenir une bonne épouse effacée et il me semblait donc juste d'agir ainsi.

- Ce sont des idées dépassées depuis plusieurs décennies ! S'indigna Ginny.

- Pas dans tous les milieux Ginny et ça reste encore d'actualité dans les plus vieilles familles de sang-purs. Rétorqua sa mère.

- Mrs Weasley a raison : c'est ainsi que j'ai été élevée en attendant de devenir Lady Malefoy et donner un héritier à mon mari.

- Pansy, appelez-moi Molly. Insista Mrs Weasley.

- Comme vous voulez Molly.

- Tu t'amusais donc toute seule au quidditch ? Intervint Georges curieux.

- Non car Théodore et moi jouions toujours ensemble puis on a commencé à s'organiser avec d'autres Serpentards afin de jouer quelques parties quand le terrain n'était pas occupé par les équipes des maisons._ »

Ensuite, Pansy continua son récit en révélant avoir été répartie dans l'équivalent de la maison Serpentard locale durant sa scolarisation en Mongolie. Georges hilare taquina aussitôt Pansy sur ce fait puis la sorcière amusée répondit par sa réplique préférée : _Serpentard un jour –Serpentard toujours._

Elle parla également de son école mongole où les cours de sports étaient obligatoires pour tout le monde. Aussi, ses camarades notèrent ses capacités au quidditch avant de l'intégrer dans l'équipe de sa maison en tant que remplaçante. Elle aimait beaucoup s'entrainer avec ses équipiers mais n'aurait jamais cru participer à une partie officielle jusqu'au jour où l'attrapeur de son équipe se blessa lors d'une chute de balai. Les jours suivants, Pansy ne dormit pas beaucoup car elle craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur mais finit par s'amuser énormément lors de la partie avant d'attraper le vif d'or.

Ce fut d'ailleurs durant le match qu'elle remarqua enfin Toorj car son futur mari était l'attrapeur mais aussi le capitaine de l'équipe similaire à Gryffondor. Elle reprit ensuite son sérieux avant d'expliquer jouer à présent avec ses garçons et faire office de gardien, attrapeur ou batteur selon leurs choix. Ils enrôlaient également tonton Théodore ainsi que Lauren durant leurs visites. Ron écouta ses propos tout en songeant que la jeune femme faisait donc office de papa et maman à la fois.

Ensuite, la Serpentarde reconnut l'air de la chanson diffusée à la radio avant de proposer à Ginny surprise de danser ensemble pour lui montrer quelques pas. La Gryffondor finit cependant par acquiescer puis s'amusa comme une folle durant sa danse avec Pansy sous le regard de Ron troublé par les mouvements sensuels de son amie.

Toutefois, Harry et lui ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant la Serpentarde proposer à Ginny de se rendre dans un local tous ensemble un de ces soirs. La rouquine soupira en avouant la gêne des deux hommes toujours aussi maladroits que lors de leur premier bal. Pansy déplora ce fait mais finit par proposer à Ronald d'apprendre à se mouvoir afin d'éblouir l'assistance lors du mariage de son ex.

Le sorcier abasourdi refusa de peur de se ridiculiser encore une fois car il ne cessait d'écraser les pieds de ses partenaires et se souvenait encore des remarques d'Hermione à ce sujet lors de leurs rares danses. Pansy surprise affirma que cela pouvait s'arranger avec de la pratique mais aussi de la confiance en soi. Enfin, un simple sort permettait aux sorcières de ne pas ressentir de douleurs aux pieds à cause des talons ou de la maladresse de leurs partenaires.

Ginny ravie lui demanda aussitôt le nom de ce sortilège puis affirma à Harry qu'il pourrait enfin danser sans crainte. Son mari grommela un peu mais fut réduit au silence par le regard séducteur de son épouse. Molly observa aussitôt Ron puis Georges le taquina jusqu'au moment où il accepta enfin d'essayer. Pansy songeuse proposa alors au Gryffondor de s'inscrire à un cours de danse donné par l'un de ses amis à Madrid.

Harry surpris posa alors une question à la Serpentarde :

« _Mais tu as le droit de circuler en Europe sans autorisation ?

- Pour ta gouverne, je te rappelle que mon interdiction de séjour concerne seulement la Grande-Bretagne. Répliqua sèchement Pansy.

- Comment s'appelle le professeur dont tu nous parlais ? Intervint Ginny pour ne pas laisser la gêne s'installer entre eux.

- Ruben De La Vega, c'est un excellent enseignant de danses classiques sorcières mais également de salsa, tango argentin, samba ou encore merengue. Déclara Pansy admirative.

- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

- En fait, c'est Théodore qui me l'a présenté durant mon séjour en Amérique latine en 2002. Ruben est un sorcier argentin qui a voyagé partout à travers le monde avant de s'installer définitivement à Madrid en 2012. Depuis, il donne des cours de danse aux sorciers mais organise également des soirées latino-américaines un peu partout du coté sorcier ou moldu.

- C'est un bon professeur ? Demanda ensuite Ginny curieuse.

- C'est le meilleur car il sait vraiment stimuler ses élèves au point de leur donner l'envie de se dépasser. Théo et moi avions appris la danse durant notre adolescence puisque cela faisait partie de nos obligations mondaines mais on a commencé à vraiment l'apprécier durant ses cours.

- Théo comme … Théodore Nott ? Demanda Harry abasourdi.

- Lui-même, c'est mon meilleur ami pour la vie et mon frère à mes yeux ! Déclara Pansy fièrement.

-Il est comment ce Ruben ? Interrogea Ginny en reprenant la conversation où elle fut interrompue.

- C'est un beau ténébreux qui ferait perdre la tête à n'importe qui, même une vieille femme collet monté comme Mac Gonagall. S'esclaffa Pansy.

- A ce point là ? Pouffa Ginny

- Franchement, peu de sorcières ou moldues lui résistent quel que soit leur âge. Confirma Pansy hilare.

- Et toi tu as cédé à son charme ? Demanda Georges curieux.

- Non car je n'étais pas célibataire au moment de notre rencontre puis je suis devenue son amie. Or je ne sors jamais avec mes amis. Révéla Pansy.

- Mais tu es célibataire maintenant et puis il n'y a qu'un pas à franchir entre l'amour et l'amitié… Insista Georges afin de faire comprendre à son frère le danger de perdre la jeune femme s'il ne se décidait pas à la courtiser.

- Certes, le beau Ruben pourrait me faire craquer si je ne connaissais pas sa nature de Don Juan _ Concéda Pansy_ Néanmoins, je ne mélange jamais l'amitié et l'amour. _ »

Ensuite, Pansy demanda à Ron la permission d'utiliser sa cheminée pour contacter directement Ruben afin de voir s'il pouvait commencer à lui donner des cours particuliers dés aujourd'hui car on était déjà le 6 mars et le mariage se déroulerait le 25 avril. Les sorciers se déplacèrent donc dans la salle à manger où la jeune femme contacta Ruben.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix chaleureuse et sensuelle s'éleva dans la pièce puis conversa avec Pansy en espagnol avant de passer à l'anglais après avoir appris la présence des autres sorciers. Il s'informa aussitôt sur Ron qui répondit à ses questions mais dissimula difficilement son agacement face aux _Pansy Querida_ de l'Argentin ou encore les éclats de rire de la sorcière. Ensuite Georges jeta un regard significatif à son frère agacé par le manège du sorcier latino-américain.

Enfin, Ruben demanda à Ron s'il avait déjà trouvé sa cavalière pour le mariage afin de pouvoir les entrainer tous les deux. Molly soupira face au silence gêné de son fils puis Ruben affirma lui chercher une partenaire pour son premier cours de ce soir à vingt-et-une heures. Enfin, il cessa de s'intéresser au sorcier avant de lancer quelques taquineries à Pansy amusée par ses propos. La sorcière le traita même de diable tentateur mais refusa son invitation à dîner demain soir sous le regard soudainement inquiet de Ron. Ruben ne s'avoua cependant pas vaincu et promit de la convaincre un de ces jours avant de saluer afin de retourner à ses occupations.

Une fois la conversation finie, les Weasley voulurent se retirer mais Molly insista d'abord pour inviter Pansy et sa famille à déjeuner au Terrier. La jeune femme surprise voulut d'abord refuser mais Mrs Weasley insista car on était dimanche. Ensuite, Pansy hésita en raison du décalage horaire : certes Kushi finirait sa sieste d'ici peu mais elle n'était pas certaine de le voir tenir debout jusqu'à l'heure du repas ici puisqu'il serait alors vingt heures en Mongolie. Toutefois, Molly affirma qu'il pourrait dormir dans l'une des chambres utilisées par les enfants et insista de nouveau. A la fin, Pansy céda en songeant que cela permettrait à ses enfants de vivre un dimanche en famille pour une fois au lieu de rester seuls tous les quatre puisque les jumeaux étaient à l'école.

Molly souriante affirma donc l'attendre à midi avec sa grand-mère et ses enfants puis les Weasley prirent congé. Ensuite, Ron inquiet observa Pansy lire un message envoyé par Ruben. Il songea aussitôt aux propos de Georges sur la possibilité de perdre son ami à cause d'un autre homme. Or, Ron refusait de la laisser fourvoyer de nouveau dans une relation désastreuse comme avec Malefoy ou Toorj et décida donc d'intervenir pour la sauver des griffes de ce professeur de danse de quatre sous.

Entre-temps, Pansy s'approcha de la cheminée pour rentrer et avertir ses enfants de leur repas chez les Weasley. Toutefois, Ron la retint un instant avant de lui demander si elle ne voulait pas l'accompagner au mariage. La sorcière surprise lui demanda s'il était sérieux puis se ressaisit afin de lui rafraichir la mémoire :

« _ Ronald te souviens-tu de l'interdit qui pèse sur moi ?

- Et alors, Harry te donnera certainement une autorisation pour pouvoir venir. Affirma-t-il sans se soucier de ses propres contradictions puisqu'il refusait de songer à inviter Pansy la veille.

- Mais ce serait la troisième fois en très peu de temps, il ne faudrait pas lui créer de problèmes avec le Ministère.

- Harry est le chef des Aurors donc personne ne lui dira rien. Rétorqua Ron.

- Mais enfin, Ronald comment pourrais-je me rendre à un événement mondain aussi important que le mariage de Miss Granger l'un des membres du Trio d'or ? Les collègues de Davies seront certainement présents et ceux que j'ai rencontré en décembre révèleront aussitôt mon identité à tous les invités probablement prêts à me déchiqueter sur place. Déclara Pansy paniquée.

- Si quelqu'un ose s'en prendre à toi, il aura aussitôt affaire à moi ! Promit Ron. _ »

Pansy inquiète tenta aussitôt de le raisonner car personne ne les laisseraient s'afficher publiquement ensemble. De plus, sa réputation serait irrémédiablement terni par sa présence et la jeune femme refusait de lui causer un tel tort car elle connaissait fort bien les maux subis par les bannis de la société. Ron surpris affirma aussitôt se moquer de sa réputation déjà mise à mal par les articles de Rita Skeeter sur sa condamnation par un tribunal moldu ou encore les suspicions des gens à propos de ses soi-disant tares qui provoquèrent la fuite d'Hermione la plus brillante sorcière de leur génération d'après les annales de Poudlard.

Aussi, la découverte de la présence de Pansy à ses coté ne lui ferait ni chaud, ni froid car il avait appris à surmonter ses préjugés en sa présence. Enfin, il affirma savoir reconnaitre ses vrais amis dont elle faisait partie même s'il se fréquentaient depuis peu et les opportunistes comme Dean Thomas, Seamus ou encore Lavande par exemple.

Pansy réitéra de nouveau son inquiétude:

« _ Ronald je ne veux pas te créer des problèmes, ni à ta famille ou tes enfants.

- Quels problèmes : ma famille t'apprécie sinon ma mère ne t'aurait pas invité au Terrier et mes propres gosses se moquent bien de ma vie. Certes, Rose m'envoie bien des lettre depuis Poudlard pour m'abreuver de conseils mais elle m'impose d'aller au mariage de sa mère sans se soucier de ma peine. Quand à Hugo, il est en admiration devant Roger et a honte de moi qui suis seulement l'employé d'une boutique.

- Ronald ne parle pas ainsi, ce sont tes enfants. Protesta Pansy.

- Oui et je les aime, néanmoins, ma solitude m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur bien des choses. Enfin, tu es la seule personne qui accepterait de m'accompagner à ce mariage car aucune sorcière britannique ne s'afficherait avec moi après la campagne de diffamation de Rita Skeeter. Toutefois, la vérité c'est que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi durant cette journée éprouvante. Insista Ron.

- Ronald ma présence risque d'être très mal prise par ton ex ou tes enfants sans compter tes amis. Hésita encore Pansy.

- Je me fous totalement de leur réaction : mes soi-disant amis ont pratiquement tous pris le parti d'Hermione hormis Neville et Luna. Enfin, mes enfants ne daignèrent même pas passer un jour entier avec moi lors de leurs dernières vacances mais ils suivirent Hermione ainsi Roger tout un week-end au ski... Révéla Ron._ »

Dans un lapsus, Pansy abasourdie déplora la réaction des deux jeunes gens car leur père était toujours présent pour eux contrairement à Toorj qui ne se souciait pas de leurs gosses et ne vint même pas voir Kushi à sa naissance malgré toutes ses supplications. Ensuite, la jeune femme contempla longuement Ronald tout en songeant à sa peine la veille et se demanda comment il réagirait le jour du mariage si la seule vision du faire-part le mit dans un tel état de détresse. Aussi, Pansy se sentit incapable de l'abandonner dans un moment pareil même si leur amitié était née seulement depuis peu.

Elle finit donc par accepter d'accompagner Ron mais seulement si Potter lui octroyait une autorisation d'entrée sur le territoire et la garantie qu'aucun auror ne révélerait rien sur son identité. Ron promit d'en parler à Harry puis une voix interrompit leur conversation. Les deux sorciers observèrent aussitôt la cheminée où la tête d'Odval apparut pour signaler à sa petite-fille le réveil de Kushi en train de la réclamer.

Pansy affirma le rejoindre bientôt puis promit à Ron de revenir d'ici peu avec sa famille. Le sorcier acquiesça et attendit son retour avec impatience tout en contactant Harry pour lui demander d'accorder une nouvelle autorisation à Pansy. Son ami pensif hésita un instant car il accordait actuellement beaucoup de faveurs à la jeune femme en peu de temps comparé à toutes les requêtes formulées par les exilés. Toutefois, Ron insista en affirmant avoir vraiment besoin de Pansy le jour du mariage, sinon, il ne répondait plus de ses actes face à l'air triomphant de Davies, les remarques d'Hermione sur son célibat, les moqueries de ses soi-disant amis ou encore la pitié de ses enfants.

Harry hésita encore un moment mais le regard furieux de Ginny le convainquit d'aider Ron à obtenir une nouvelle autorisation pour Pansy. De plus, l'auror comprenait le besoin de soutien de son ami, néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas être à ses cotés durant toute la cérémonie, ni le repas contrairement à la Serpentarde.

Enfin, des informations secrètes en provenance du département de la Justice Magique avaient averti les aurors de l'arrivée de grands changements pour la société sorcière mais également les exilés à partir du vingtième anniversaire de la défaite de Voldemort. Aussi, personne ne regarderait d'un peu trop près le dossier de Pansy même si elle était revenue en Angleterre peu avant cette date.

* * *

_**Voilà que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous la blague de Pansy à Ron ou encore la reaction du Gryffondor ? Ca lui aurait plu selon vous de passer la nuit ensemble ?**_

_**- La scène du petit-dejeuner est importante ou non pour Ron ? Avez-vous noté l'allusion à la grisaille de sa vie et l'allegresse procurée par Pansy ?**_

_**- L'invitation de Molly vous vous y attendiez ou c'était trop rapide ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de Ruben De la Vega : pourrait-il devenir un rival pour Ron ou Pansy se tiendra à ses propos sur l'amitié non compatible avec l'amour ?**_

_**- La présence de Ruben va-t-elle inciter Ron à s'activer enfin ou continuera-t-il de tourner autour de Pansy comme un simple ami ?**_

_**- Georges a-t-il raison de stimuler son frère à courtiser Pansy ?**_

_**- La venue au mariage de Pansy est-elle une bonne idée ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de la soudaine demande de Ron encore convaincu de ne pas l'inviter puis son insistance de Ron pour la convaincre de l'accompagner ?**_

_**- L'aveu de Ron sur son besoin de soutien est-il une déclaration voilée ou une simple vérité due à son besoin de s'accrocher à quelqu'un pour ne pas sombrer dans la solitude ?**_

_**- Ron se montre-t-il lucide sur ses enfants ou non ?**_

_**- Enfin, que pensez-vous des mystérieuses informations détenues par Harry ?**_


	22. Chapter 21 Summer Wine

_**Bonjour voici le nouveau chapitre, encore merci pour votre fidélité !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et bon week-end !**_

* * *

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Pansy enlaça affectueusement Severus entrevu deux heures plus tôt lorsqu'elle faisait la navette entre son logement et celui de Ron durant le sommeil du sorcier. La jeune femme lui parla de l'invitation des Weasley puis alla ensuite s'occuper de son petit Kushi réveillé depuis peu. Le bambin tendit aussitôt les bras à sa mère qui le cajola puis l'incita à se lever car une surprise l'attendait.

Kushi curieux demanda aussitôt des explications avant de se réjouir après le résumé de sa maman. Il rejeta aussitôt ses couvertures puis demanda à sa mère de l'aide pour s'habiller rapidement. Pansy acquiesça mais lui fit ôter son deel afin de le vêtir avec des vêtements plus légers adaptés aux conditions climatiques anglaises moins vigoureuses que l'hiver mongol. Entre-temps, Severus en fit de même avec la bénédiction d'Odval secrètement ravie pour sa petite-fille.

Ensuite, Pansy songeuse saisit l'un des derniers châles de cachemire réalisés par ses mains avant de l'emballer pour l'offrir à Mrs Weasley. Ce présent pouvait sembler disproportionné, néanmoins, Pansy n'avait plus été invitée par des sorciers britanniques depuis pratiquement vingt ans et tenait donc à manifester son immense gratitude à Mrs Weasley. Enfin, elle voulut partir mais resta surprise par le refus d'Odval de la suivre. Pansy inquiète voulut aussitôt l'examiner mais sa grand-mère la rassura en avouant son intention de se rendre chez sa cousine Nalaa Panshriij ce soir. Aussi, sa petite fille accepta sa décision puis saisit la main de ses enfants et utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez Ron qui se leva aussitôt de son siège à leur vue.

Kushi ravi se jeta sur le sorcier agréablement surpris par la spontanéité de l'enfant. Ron l'accueillit gentiment avant de saluer aimablement Severus puis demanda des nouvelles d'Odval. Rassuré par les propos de son amie, Ron envoya aussitôt son hibou à sa mère pour l'avertir de l'absence de la vieille sorcière. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses trois invités afin de leur proposer de faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse en attendant l'heure du déjeuner puisque la pluie venait de cesser.

Pansy inquiète hésita mais Ron la rassura en affirmant que Malefoy ou Zabini ne sortaient jamais de leurs tanières respectives. Enfin, nul ne pourrait imaginer que Parkinson pouvait s'être transformée en une aussi charmante jeune femme. La sorcière amusée affirma se teindre les cheveux en blonds un jour pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir en tant que Pékinois de Serpentard mais Kushi protesta aussitôt car il aimait les cheveux noirs de sa maman. Cette dernière le rassura sur le maintien de sa couleur naturelle puis Ron les invita de nouveau à sortir.

La jeune femme hésita encore un peu mais finit par se fier au sorcier ravi. Ensuite, elle saisit la main de son petit-dernier pendant que Severus se positionna à sa droite et Ron à sa gauche avant de sortir.

Ils se retrouvèrent peu après sur le Chemin de Traverse où les deux enfants éblouis admirèrent aussitôt les boutiques avant de contempler les vitrines. Pansy curieuse nota plusieurs magasins ouverts et se demanda la raison pour laquelle celui des Weasley ne l'était pas également. Toutefois, elle se souvint du déjeuner dominical puis estima que Georges devait probablement désirer passer son dimanche en famille.

Ensuite, Ron proposa aux deux enfants ravis de déguster une glace chez Florian Fantarôme. Pansy sourit à la vue de la joie enfantine de ses fils qui se précipitèrent à la terrasse du café désertée malgré l'éclaircie. Les deux petits garçons curieux écoutèrent Ron énumérer les différents parfums avant de faire leur choix en sa compagnie et celle de leur mère. Ils firent ensuite honneur aux superbes coupes de glaces reçues tout en discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien avec le sorcier agréablement surpris par leur simplicité. En son for intérieur, Ron ne put s'empêcher de songer au contraste entre ces deux gamins ravis simplement heureux de manger une glace en sa compagnie et ses propres enfants au même âge toujours en train de faire fondre les leurs à force de rester le nez plongé dans leurs livres au lieu de déguster ces douceurs ensemble.

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy voulut aller au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch afin d'acheter deux maillots de l'équipe d'Angleterre à ses jumeaux en prévision de la coupe du monde cet été. Ron acquiesça puis régla leurs consommations sans laisser à la jeune femme le temps de le faire ou partager les frais. Ensuite, ils se rendirent à la boutique où Pansy fit l'acquisition des maillots pour ses quatre fils mais aussi d'un balai pour enfant destiné à Kushi ravi. Enfin, la maman demanda à Ron s'ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant de se rendre au Terrier car Severus désirait des livres en anglais.

Le petit groupe se rendit donc à _Fleury & Bott_ où Ron dissimula son ennui à l'idée de patienter au moins deux heures avant le choix définitif du petit Severus s'il était aussi passionné que ses propres enfants. Toutefois, il fut stupéfait par les questions du jeune garçon ou encore la demande d'aide de Pansy qui lui confia Severus pour le laisser faire son choix en paix sans les cris de son petit frère Kushi désireux de courir partout. Ensuite, Ron conseilla au jeune garçon _L'histoire de Poudlard_ s'il désirait vraiment connaitre parfaitement l'ancienne l'école de sa mère. Severus curieux observa également avec lui _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ avant de l'ajouter à sa sélection. Après quelques minutes de conversation sur les passions du gamin, Ron lui proposa également un livre sur la botanique recommandé par Neville pour les enfants. Severus approuva son idée après avoir feuilleté quelques pages puis se saisit aussi du _Manuel du petit Potioniste _également destiné à un jeune public.

Enfin, Ron lui proposa de rejoindre sa mère et Kushi en train de les attendre dans la petite aire de jeux crée deux ans plus tôt pour les enfants plus jeunes. Le sorcier agréablement surpris nota alors Pansy en train de lire à Kushi l'une des fables de Beedle le Barde puis l'interrogea sur son choix. La sorcière lui révéla son incapacité à trouver ce livre totalement inconnu en Mongolie ou encore son refus d'acheter la publication américaine remaniée par un éditeur peu scrupuleux. Aussi, elle était bien heureuse de pouvoir maintenant acquérir la version originale afin de la lire à Kushi mais aussi Severus et pourquoi pas les jumeaux si cela pouvait les intéresser.

Le Gryffondor surpris songea au dédain de son ex ou encore leur progéniture pour la littérature enfantine. Il ne révéla aucunement ce fait à Pansy mais ne put s'empêcher de noter encore une fois le contraste entre leurs deux familles. Une minute plus tard, la sorcière prit Kushi par la main avant de se diriger à la caisse afin de payer leurs achats. Ensuite, Ron voulut saisir le paquet de livres mais nota le caprice de Kushi manifestement peu désireux de marcher. Le sorcier proposa donc à l'enfant de grimper sur ses épaules afin de ne pas fatiguer sa maman. Le petit garçon nota la taille de géant du rouquin et accepta joyeusement sous le regard inquiet de Pansy. Toutefois, elle se rassura rapidement à la vue des gestes précis de Ron qui veillait à la sécurité de l'enfant ravi de pouvoir pratiquement toucher le plafond de la boutique.

Sa mère prit leurs emplettes puis suivit Ron jusqu'à la porte où ils se figèrent sur le seuil à la vue d'Hermione et Roger. Tandis que, ce dernier les salua poliment, sa fiancée interdite resta un instant sans voix à la vue du petit garçon eurasien juché sur les épaules de son ex compagnon, la jeune femme à leurs cotés ou encore le second gamin identique à sa mère. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione se demanda si leur propre famille vécut des moments comme celui-ci avant de chasser ses pensées absurdes car Ron s'était bien évidemment occupé de leurs enfants. Toutefois, elle ressentit un profond agacement, voire, de la jalousie à la vue de son ex en compagnie de la famille de cette Pansy Panshriij de malheur.

Hermione fit cependant de son mieux pour n'en laisser rien paraitre avant de saluer poliment Ron et Pansy. La Serpentarde s'efforça de maintenir un masque impassible comme Nott le lui avait enseigné des années plus tôt afin de ne pas montrer sa terreur à Miss-je-Sais-Tout, néanmoins, elle saisit la main de Severus et se rapprocha subrepticement de Ron secrètement ravi.

Enfin, Hermione se décida à prendre la parole :

« _ Ron quelle agréable surprise de te voir enfin fréquenter la librairie un dimanche matin au lieu de lorgner seulement du coté des casseroles de ta mère. Tu viens de réaliser un véritable miracle Pansy car Ron n'a jamais mis les pieds ici hormis pour préparer la rentrée scolaire de nos enfants.

- A vrai dire, ce sont mes enfants qui nous ont poussé à venir ici afin d'acheter des livres en langue anglaise. Rétorqua Pansy.

- Certes, ils pourront ainsi se familiariser d'avantage avec notre langue. Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda Hermione en articulant soigneusement ses mots afin de se faire comprendre par les deux gosses eurasiens en face d'elle.

- Bonjour Madame, je me prénomme Sev-Kevin. Répondit poliment Severus dans un anglais parfait.

- Oh mais tu maitrise parfaitement notre langue ! S'exclama Hermione surprise.

- Oui Madame, mais je n'ai aucune mérite car ma mère est un excellent professeur d'anglais. Répondit poliment Severus tout en lançant un regard goguenard à Hermione agacée par l'attitude du garçon.

- Et moi, c'est Kurt-Kushi et je vais avoir quatre ans en avril ! Claironna le petit garçon toujours juché sur les épaules de Ron.

- Comme c'est gentil à toi Ronald de faire visiter le Chemin de Traverse à Pansy et ses enfants. J'espère cependant que tu vas les emmener déjeuner dans un endroit convenable et pas dans un de tes pubs adorés car ce ne sont pas des postes adaptés à des petits-garçons. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

- A vrai dire, nous nous apprêtions à nous rendre au Terrier où mes parents nous attendent pour le déjeuner. Rétorqua Ron tout en se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire à la vue de l'expression confuse de son ex.

- Au Terrier, mais ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour présenter officiellement Pansy à ta famille ? Après tout, vous vous connaissez depuis quelques mois à peine ! Protesta Hermione sous le regard inquiet de Roger.

- Pansy a déjà rencontré ma famille lors de la soirée organisée pour mon anniversaire. Enfin, je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange car tu as vécu avec Roger dans votre petit nid d'amour dés les premiers jours de votre histoire puis il t'a demandé en mariage quelques semaines plus tard. Répliqua Ron.

- Mais Ron tu n'as jamais emmené personne au Terrier. Réitéra Hermione vexée

- Les temps changent Hermione et puis ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'emmener Pansy ainsi que ses adorables garçons chez mes parents. Sur ce, bon dimanche à vous deux et à bientôt ! Claironna Ron. _ »

Hermione abasourdie observa son ex ouvrir galamment la porte à Pansy avant de la laisser passer ainsi que Severus. Ensuite, il vérifia encore une fois que Kushi était bien positionné puis se baissa afin de passer sous le cadre de la porte avec l'enfant toujours juché sur ses épaules. Son départ laissa un étrange sentiment de perte voire, de vide au sein d'Hermione surprise par ses propres états d'âme.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir des rares fois où elle avait entrainé son ex à la librairie mais Ron ne résistait pas plus de vingt minutes à l'intérieur puis retournait travailler. Ensuite, les enfants et elle s'asseyaient dans un coin avant de dévorer leurs livres à peine acheté. En revanche, son ex avait manifestement attendu la fin des achats de cette Pansy ou encore participé à la sélection des livres de ses deux garnements cette fois-ci.

Les poings d'Hermione se crispèrent puis elle décida de poursuivre ses recherches sur cette Mongole de malheur afin de sauver Ron de ses griffes. En effet, cette intrigante était certainement prête à tout pour harponner le pauvre Weasley trop crédule et lui mentait probablement sur sa contraception dans l'espoir de se faire engrosser afin de le contraindre à l'épouser…

Hermione chassa ses pensées puis se promit de démasquer cette femme un de ces jours. En attendant, elle continuerait de la supporter afin d'endormir sa méfiance et tenter d'obtenir quelques confidences de sa part avant de lui assener le coup de grâce au moment où ses informations lui donnerait la preuve de ses méfaits. Ensuite, la jeune femme sortir en coup de vent afin de rejoindre le couple sans se soucier de la surprise de Roger. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas besoin de parcourir plus de quelques mètres car ils étaient encore près de la boutique en raison de leur discussion avec Neville rencontré dans la foule.

Hermione en profita aussitôt pour les rejoindre puis salua joyeusement Neville avant de s'adresser à Pansy :

« _ Pansy, je ne savais pas où adresser mon invitation alors j'ai demandé à Ron de t'en parler mais il ne m'a toujours pas confirmé ta venue ou non au mariage ?

- Oh, Hermione excuse-moi j'avais complètement oublié de t'en parler. Intervint Ron.

- Ronald m'a parlé de ton invitation par ailleurs surprenante puisque nous ne nous connaissons pas. Déclara Pansy prudemment.

- Oh mais tu es l'amie de Ron et je serais heureuse de le voir s'amuser lui aussi à mon mariage au lieu s'attarder devant le bar pour tromper son ennui.

- Eh bien, si tu insiste autant, comment pourrais-je refuser une aussi charmante invitation ? Ainsi, nous serons deux à nous attarder non pas devant le bar mais le buffet en raison de notre bon coup de fourchette. Rétorqua Pansy souriante sans se soucier de l'expression furieuse d'Hermione, l'hilarité de Ron ou encore la surprise de Neville face à l'ardeur de la la jeune femme pour défendre son petit ami.

- Certes, alors à bientôt Pansy, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu vienne à mon mariage. Mentit Hermione.

- Je ne vois pas l'heure d'y assister. Répliqua Pansy sur le même ton._ »

Ensuite, Hermione salua les trois sorciers ainsi que les enfants avant de retourner à la librairie où elle dut affronter la colère de Roger, néanmoins, quelques répliques bien senties remirent l'auror en place puis la jeune femme put enfin s'intéresser aux nouveaux livres mis en vente hier…

Pendant ce temps, Neville prit congé du petit groupe sans se douter des sombres pensées d'Hermione. En revanche, Pansy inquiète se demanda si elle n'aurait pas du se taire et laisser la Miss-Je-Sait-Tout discourir sans l'interrompre au lieu de la braquer, ce qui risquait de l'inciter à chercher des informations compromettantes sur elle. Toutefois, Ron la rassura aussitôt en rappelant avoir arraché la copie de son jugement aux archives et Harry détenait l'original au bureau des aurors. Enfin, Hermione n'était pas du tout vindicative, ni ne songerait à lui nuire d'une quelconque manière.

* * *

Pansy rassurée acquiesça puis Ron lui proposa de transplaner avant de glisser son bras sous la taille de la jeune femme, sa main gauche dans celle de Severus ainsi que celle de droite dans la petite main de Kushi. Ensuite, le Gryffondor transplana dans le jardin de la maison de ses parents. Pansy et ses enfants curieux observèrent aussitôt la belle maison manifestement bien entretenue ou encore le jardin ainsi que la grange. Ron leur parla de l'incendie qui ravagea l'ancienne demeure des Weasley lors du mariage de Bill puis ses parents la réparèrent progressivement et l'embellirent après la guerre.

A présent, la maison était devenue trop grande pour ses géniteurs mais ils étaient heureux d'y accueillir leurs enfants ou petits-enfants durant leurs réunions de famille. Ensuite, Ron proposa à Pansy d'entrer puis la jeune femme intimidée le suivit avec ses enfants.

Ginny et sa mère curieuses se précipitèrent aussitôt sur eux avant de rester sous le charme des deux petits garçons. Kushi intimidé face à ces deux inconnues s'accrocha aussitôt à sa mère qui le rassura de son mieux tout en posant également une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Severus. Ensuite, Ron présenta aux deux enfants sa sœur, ses parents, Harry, sa nièce Lily, Georges, Angelina, leurs enfants Frederick et Roxanne ainsi que Dominique et Louis ceux de Bill ainsi que Fleur.

Severus se présenta comme Severus-Kevin sous le regard surpris d'Harry puis Kushi finit par se détacher de sa maman avant d'esquisser son plus beau sourire à l'assistance. Les femmes furent aussitôt conquises par ce petit bout de chou adorable et Severus s'attira la sympathie de Frederick, Dominique et Louis en parlant de Quidditch. Face à la curiosiré sur les prénoms composés de ses enfants Pansy révéla avoir voulu leur donner également des prénoms anglo-saxons et pas seulement mongols. Ainsi, ses enfants se prénommaient Toorjii-Keenan et Nansal-Kilian, Kushi-Kurt . En revanche, Severus ne possédait pas de nom mongol car la maman tenait absolument à le prénommer comme son ancien professeur et le papa voulait l'appeler Kevin. Ces doubles prénoms permirent à Pansy de régler plus facilement la question de leurs certificats de naissance auprès du ministère de la magie anglais incapable de déchiffrer les documents en caractères cyrilliques ou encore mongols. Ensuite, les adultes entourèrent Pansy afin de la mettre également à l'aise sous le regard approbateur de Ron.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme se détendit puis se souvint de son présent au fond de son sac avant de le tendre à Molly éblouie par la beauté du châle. Fleur admira également la finesse de l'ouvrage puis en commanda un à Pansy avant de lui poser des questions sur son élevage de chèvres ou encore sa vie en Mongolie.

Enfin, Molly proposa de passer à table avant de sourire à la vue de Ron en train de guider Pansy jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il s'installa aussitôt auprès de la jeune femme et des enfants sous le regard approbateur des Weasley heureux de voir enfin le siège près de Ron occupé et non vide à cause des absences répétées d'Hermione. Seul Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur à la vue de Pansy à la place de sa meilleure amie, néanmoins, il prit conscience de la solitude de son meilleur ami durant les repas précédents au cours de sa soi-disant union avec Hermione. En revanche, aujourd'hui Ron plaisantait avec le reste de l'assemblée tout en s'occupant de Pansy ainsi que des deux petits garçons.

Harry profita d'ailleurs de l'atmosphère joyeuse pour poser une question personnelle à la jeune femme :

« _ Tu as appelé ton fils Severus en souvenir de Rogue ?

- Oui car il restera toujours un grand homme à mes yeux ainsi que le plus courageux des Serpentards.

- Maman aimait beaucoup le professeur Rogue et m'a donc donné son prénom afin d'honorer sa mémoire. Intervint Severus.

- Tonton Théodore a fait le plus beau des cadeaux pour Maman à Noël car il a retrouvé une photo d'elle et de ce monsieur à Poudlard. Ajouta innocemment Kushi.

- Pansy tu as une photo de lui ? Tu dois probablement être la seule personne à en détenir une car il a légué toutes ses affaires à un héritier inconnu impossible à joindre d'après le notaire et pnul ne peut y toucher puisqu'elles ont mystérieusement transplané dans son coffre à Gringott peu après sa mort. Révéla Harry surpris.

- Sa maison est également sous scellé et seul son héritier pourra ouvrir son coffre à la banque ainsi que sa demeure. Renchérit Bill.

- Je ne savais rien de tout ça. Avoua Pansy curieuse.

- Fort heureusement, la tradition exige un portrait de tous les directeurs de Poudlard et Rogue s'y est plié au cours de son année de service, ce qui nous permet de posséder son portrait. Toutefois, il refuse de parler à quiconque ou de nous donner des indices sur son héritier. Tu as peut-être une idée sur son identité ? Questionna Harry.

- Franchement, je ne lui connaissais aucune famille et encore moins d'amis. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Pansy tu étais amoureuse du professeur Rogue ? Demanda Ginny curieuse.

- Non mais je le considérais comme une sorte de père car il a toujours été très bon à mon égard.

- J'ai encore du mal à imaginer un Severus Rogue capable de bons sentiments mais Pansy est sincère. Affirma Ron.

- Il a été blessé par la vie à plusieurs reprises et s'est donc emmuré dans sa carapace mais c'était un homme courageux ainsi que loyal. Le Professeur fut toujours très présent dans ma vie durant Poudlard mais je l'avais déjà vu quelque fois au cours de ses visites à mon père. Aussi, je fut ravie de pouvoir rejoindre la Maison Serpentard lors de ma répartition.

- Tu dois être la seule personne à l'aimer ou même l'admirer autant. Déclara Ron.

- Théodore et lui furent les seules personnes vraiment intéressées à mon sort jusqu'à ma rencontre avec ma grand-mère. Aussi, le professeur m'était bien plus cher que mon soi-disant géniteur et sa mort me blesse encore. Confia Pansy tout en s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes._ »

Ron l'enlaça aussitôt pour la consoler sans se soucier des regards approbateurs de ses familiers ou l'air pensif d'Harry. Ensuite, les deux enfants inquiets s'approchèrent de leur mère mais Pansy s'efforça de retrouver le sourire pour les rassurer. Kushi apaisé s'assit alors sur ses genoux puis Severus retourna s'asseoir avant de gouter l'excellent dessert porté par Molly pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ensuite, Georges fit rire l'assistance par l'une de ses plaisanteries et le repas se poursuivit de façon plus gaie. Après le dessert, Pansy voulut aider les femmes à débarrasser mais Molly insista pour la faire rester à table auprès de Ron. Enfin, Mrs Weasley entraina sa fille et ses brus à la cuisine afin de parler de l'attitude protectrice de son fils envers la jeune femme ou encore des deux adorables petits garçons.

Pendant ce temps, Severus finit par jouer avec les enfants Weasley et Potter puis Kushi s'installa sur les genoux de sa mère avant de saisir une mèche de ses cheveux pour la triturer entre ses doigts tout en suçant son pouce. Au bout d'un moment, le bambin s'endormit paisiblement, ce qui incita sa mère à rentrer mais Molly prévenue par Georges, la convainquit de le laisser dormir dans la chambre de Ron après avoir métamorphosé un fauteuil en lit pour enfants. Pansy observa les barreaux sécurisés et y déposa son petit garçon sous les yeux curieux du Gryffondor plus du tout habitué à faire dormir un enfant dans sa chambre depuis les cinq ans d'Hugo.

Ensuite, ils retournèrent à la salle à manger où Georges proposa une partie de quidditch. Les sorciers s'organisèrent aussitôt sous le regard des enfants ou encore des Weasley seniors. Par un accord tacite, Ron fit équipe avec Pansy, Ginny et Georges pendant qu'Harry pouvait compter sur Angelina, Bill et Fleur. Les adultes s'amusèrent un bon moment tout en admirant la grâce de la Serpentarde sur son balai. A la fin de la partie, les sorciers applaudirent Ron qui avait bloqué tous les buts de Bill puis Pansy pouffa un instant en songeant à chanson _Weasley est notre roi_ inventé par les Serpentards mais modifiée par les Gryffondors dans un second temps.

Ron la taquina aussitôt sur le roquet de Serpentard et Pansy se mit alors à mimer des aboiements avant de s'esclaffer face à la tête du Gryffondor. Ensuite, Georges proposa une course de balai puis chaque sorcier fit galamment monter sa compagne avant de se jucher sur son propre engin. Severus donna le signal du départ et les femmes s'accrochèrent aux hommes afin de ne pas tomber en raison de la vitesse.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron prit la tête devant ses frères ou encore Harry surpris. En revanche Pansy grisée par la vitesse, encouragea le Gryffondor qui dépassa largement la ligne d'arrivée imaginaire fixée par Georges et continua leur vol au-dessus des champs. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le sorcier ressentit une immense euphorie au point de redevenir un adolescent insouciant puis demanda à la jeune femme si elle lui faisait confiance ou non. Après sa réponse positive, Ron l'incita à s'accrocher et Pansy resserra aussitôt son étreinte. Ensuite, le sorcier profita de la force du vent pour accélérer d'avantage sous les acclamations de la sorcière ravie qui se mit à chanter _Summer Wine_.

Elle poussa ensuite de nombreux cris emplis d'allégresse durant les loopings de Ron simplement heureux de profiter de ce bon moment sans aucune prétention particulière. Au bout d'un moment, il finit cependant par atterrir dans un pré avant de se coucher dans les fougères pour reprendre son souffle. Une minute plus tard, Pansy le rejoignit avant de le taquiner sur son manque d'endurance ou encore sa bedaine. Ron protesta aussitôt contre ses propos et finit par la coucher sous lui afin de la chatouiller puis s'esclaffa après avoir réalisé la sensibilité de la sorcière. La jeune femme tenta de se défendre en riant avant de demander grâce, néanmoins, son ami continua de la chatouiller encore un moment. A la fin, Pansy parvint cependant à se détacher puis s'assit à califourchon sur Ron et lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce. Le sorcier hilare se laissa faire une minutes, néanmoins, il finit par rester troublé par le sourire joyeux ou encore les yeux brillants de la jeune femme.

Toutefois, le charme fut rompu par les voix des frères de Ron puis les deux amis se soulevèrent aussitôt afin de signaler leur présence. Georges agréablement surpris nota les feuilles dans leurs cheveux ou encore l'état de leurs vêtements avant de s'excuser pour cette interruption involontaire. Pansy cramoisie nia aussitôt tout flirt et Ron confirma ses propos sous le regard dépité de son frère. Enfin, la jeune femme utilisa sa baguette pour nettoyer leurs cheveux et vêtements puis ils montèrent sur le balai afin de rentrer au Terrier sans se douter de la présence d'un spectateur durant leur moment de gaieté.

Le mystérieux individu n'avait pas pu espionner le Terrier toujours dissimulé et protégé par de puissants sortilèges mais s'était entêté à rester près de la maison au cas où les sorciers feraient une sortie. Ensuite, sa patience fut récompensée et le personnage suivit les deux soi-disant amis avant de retenir un soupir à la vue de leur complicité durant leur moment d'intimité.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**_ Comment qualifiriez-vous l'attitude de Ron qui ne peut s'empecher de comparer les gestes des petits garçons et ceux de ses enfants ? Le trouvez-vous injuste envers Rose et Hugo ?**_

_**_ L'épisode à la terrasse du café ou encore celui de la bibliothèque auront-ils une influence sur Ron ou encore son attitude envers les deux bambins ?**_

_**_ Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Hermione: la trouvez-vous hautaine ou tout simplement jalouse ? **_

_**_ Son désir de démasquer Pansy est-elle liée à de la jalousie ou le désir sincère de sauver Ron de la méchante Mongole ?**_

_**_ Comment trouvez-vous les réponses de Ron face à Hermione ?**_

_**_ Pansy a-t-elle commis une erreur en provoquant ainsi Hermione ou cette dernière se méritait une réplique encore plus cinglante ?**_

_**_ Comment trouvez-vous le comportement des Weasley ?**_

_**_ Qui est l'héritier de Rogue ?**_

_**_ Comment qualifieriez vous la course sur le balai ou encore le jeu dans les fougères ?**_

_**_ Enfin, qui est le mysterieux personnage en train de les observer ?**_

_**Voilà, je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à poster la suite ce week-end donc je vous souhaite encore une fois un bon week_end !**_


	23. Chapter 22 Danse à Madrid et Tapas

_**Bonjour et bon dimanche ! Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire et en particulier à Samia, Caramaille et Pticoeurfragile pour leurs review. **_**_Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

Les sorciers retournèrent au Terrier où Pansy alla voir Kushi endormi puis nota la fatigue de Severus. Elle lança aussitôt un Tempus et calcula la différence entre les fuseaux horaires avant d'affirmer devoir rentrer pour permettre à ses fils de se reposer. Molly voulut la retenir car il était seize heures seulement mais Pansy lui expliqua que les douze coups de minuit venaient de sonner en Mongolie.

Elle affirma cependant à Ron revenir le chercher tout à l'heure afin de transplaner ensemble à Madrid pour le cours de danse. Mrs Weasley proposa aussitôt à la jeune femme de garder les enfants chez elle, ce qui lui permettrait de rester ici au lieu de transplaner à plusieurs reprises ce soir. Toutefois, Molly finit par comprendre le point de vue Pansy inquiète de la réaction de Kushi s'il se réveillait au Terrier en l'absence de sa mère. En revanche, l'enfant n'éprouverait aucune crainte durant l'absence de sa maman si sa grand-mère veillait sur lui en Mongolie.

Ron acquiesça puis aida Pansy à saisir Kushi sans le réveiller avant de la laisser partir avec ses deux enfants. Ensuite, il dut subir l'interrogatoire de Georges et Ginny curieuse après les allusions de leur frère sur la soudaine disparition des deux amis ou encore les feuilles dans leurs cheveux. Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge puis le sorcier nia vivement un flirt entre eux. Georges déplora aussitôt ce fait et l'incita à agir sinon le fameux Ruben De la Vega finirait par lui subtiliser Pansy sous son nez un de ces soirs…

Pendant ce temps, Pansy parvint enfin en Mongolie où sa grand-mère l'accueillit joyeusement. La vieille femme l'aida à border les deux enfants puis l'écouta résumer sa journée. Les yeux brillants, Odval sourit puis émit secrètement le vœu de voir sa petite-fille enfin retrouver un peu de sérénité au lieu de pleurer encore cet imbécile de Toorj. Ensuite, elle l'incita à se reposer un peu avant son retour en Europe. Pansy acquiesça avant d'aller se coucher un moment car sa nuit avait été extrêmement courte la veille en raison du malaise de Ronald.

Trois heures et demie plus tard, la jeune femme se réveilla puis se prépara rapidement avant d'utiliser le réseau de cheminettes pour retourner au Terrier où les Weasley l'attendaient. Ron agréablement surpris nota sa jolie robe verte puis Ginny confessa à sa nouvelle amie sa curiosité au sujet du fameux Ruben De La Vega ou encore son désir de venir à Madrid elle aussi. Pansy lui proposa aussitôt d'en parler à Ruben pour organiser un cours collectif mais Harry inquiet prétexta aussitôt l'heure tardive pour Lily.

Toutefois, sa belle-mère répliqua la garder pour cette nuit puis Ginny battit des cils ce qui fit céder son mari sous le regard reconnaissant de Ron peu désireux d'affronter cette épreuve tout seul. Ensuite, Georges dissimula un sourire en imaginant la maladresse des deux frères puis proposa à Angelina agréablement surprise de s'y rendre également.

Pansy contacta donc son ami Ruben qui accepta de donner un cours d'initiation à tous. Ensuite, la jeune femme incita les autres sorciers à se préparer avant d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour les emmener à Madrid. Une fois parvenus à destination, les Weasley ou encore Harry étonnés observèrent une salle de danse richement décorée puis un homme de taille moyenne fit son apparition en compagnie d'une superbe femme andalouse.

Si les hommes observèrent longuement la sorcière, Ginny et Angelina admirèrent le beau ténébreux, sa bouche sensuelle ou encore ses yeux de braise tout en se demandant comment Pansy résistait à son charme malgré son célibat. Ensuite, elles se ressaisirent mais restèrent cependant charmées par les manières du professeur qui baisa galamment la main des deux belles-sœurs avant de saluer les hommes.

Entre-temps, Pansy agréablement surprise embrassa son amie également ravie de la revoir puis présenta le professeur de flamenco sorcier Soledad Aranchez aux sorciers britanniques. Ruben expliqua avoir demandé à Soledad de servir de partenaire pour Mr Weasley mais apparemment, il ne semblait plus en avoir besoin. Ensuite, les deux sorciers observèrent Ron agacé par leur attitude puis la jeune femme confessa son étonnement à son amie :

« _ Pansy querida, tu détestes les blonds depuis ta rupture avec ce Malfoy et ton idéal masculin correspond plutôt à un beau ténébreux aux yeux noirs si mes souvenirs sont bons. Je ne m'attendais donc pas à te voir débarquer avec un homme aux cheveux roux.

- Ronald est un très bon ami Soledad, ne commence pas à imaginer Dieu sait quoi. L'avertit Pansy.

- Mais tu l'accompagnes à un mariage ? Insista Soledad curieuse.

- Oui et rien de plus. Bon Ruben, pourrais-tu donner des cours à mes amis afin de pouvoir briller lors de la fête ? Interrompit Pansy.

- On va voir ce qu'on peut faire Querida. Assura Ruben._ »

L'Argentin demanda quelques détails aux sorciers britanniques avant d'écouter les plaintes de Ginny sur son mari ou la maladresse de son frère. Il affirma aussitôt faire de son mieux pour transformer les deux hommes grâce à de nombreuse séances puis demanda aux couples de s'aligner afin de leur enseigner la valse sorcière classique. Le sorcier les observa soigneusement et pointa sa baguette sur les chaussures de Pansy pour leur rajouter une quinzaine de centimètres supplémentaires, ce qui permettrait à Ron de ne pas devoir se courber en raison de leurs différences de taille.

Ensuite, l'Argentin enseigna à ses élèves le sort _Allègepieds _afin d'éviter de blesser leurs partenaires s'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'écraser leurs pieds. Une minute plus tard, Soledad s'approcha également puis Ruben montra aux hommes la posture correcte pour saisir la main ou encore la taille de leur cavalière. Ensuite, il claqua des doigts avant d'inviter Soledad à danser dés les premières notes de la musique. Les Britanniques observèrent leurs mouvements et furent invités à tenter de les reproduire à la fin de la danse des deux professeurs.

Ces derniers examinèrent les trois couples avant de corriger les postures de Ron et Harry gênés. Ensuite, ils donnèrent le rythme à coup de _un-deux-trois_ tout en interpellant leurs élèves. Ruben s'approcha de Ron puis saisit sa main pour la positionner sur la taille de Pansy en affirmant qu'elle ne s'offenserait pas car il ne s'agissait aucunement d'un geste indécent. Il nota la gêne des deux amis puis les taquina sur leur attirance avant de s'esclaffer face à leurs protestations.

Ruben finit par laisser tomber et reprit le cours tout en observant leurs gestes. Au bout d'un moment, Ron honteux voulut s'arrêter après avoir marché plus d'une cinquante de fois sur les pieds de sa partenaire. Toutefois, Pansy le retint de son mieux puis fit preuve de toute la douceur possible pour lui redonner confiance en lui car personne n'était parfait et encore moins dés le premier cours. Sa gentillesse surprit Ron peu habitué à des encouragements de ce genre car Hermione ne cessait de lui assener des critiques acerbes sur sa maladresse légendaire lors de leurs rares danses.

Ensuite, Pansy songea à un détail et demanda à son ami surpris de poser ses pieds sur les siens. Ron refusa de peur de lui briser les siens si petits et délicats. Toutefois, la sorcière souriante lui rappela qu'ils étaient tous deux sous l'effet de l'_Allègepieds_ et elle ne sentirait donc rien. Le Gryffondor rechigna encore un peu mais ne parvint pas à résister longtemps aux yeux en amande de Pansy ou encore sa douceur.

Il posa donc précautionneusement ses pieds sur ceux de la jeune femme qui lui demanda de se laisser guider. Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier se détendit d'avantage et commença à saisir les pas enseignés par Ruben. Ce dernier nota son apaisement puis l'encouragea à continuer ainsi avant de sermonner Harry gêné pour sa raideur. En revanche, Ginny et Georges secrètement ravis notèrent la soudaine gaieté de leur frère ou encore ses gestes plus détendus.

Après plusieurs chansons, Pansy proposa à Ron de faire un échange et se positionna sur ses pieds. Le sorcier la serra aussitôt d'avantage contre lui de peur de la faire tomber car la jeune femme menue lui semblait aussi fragile qu'une poupée porcelaine. Ensuite, elle lui sourit en affirmant lui faire confiance puis se laissa guider à son tour. Le Gryffondor inquiet mena donc la danse mais finit par se détendre de nouveau et plaisanta avec Pansy sur leur duo improbable vingt ans plus tot.

La jeune femme le taquina également puis ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la séance. Ruben rassembla aussitôt ses élèves pour leur donner directives avant de leur demander s'ils entendaient poursuivre les leçons. Ginny enthousiaste voulut acquiescer mais un regard de Georges lui fit changer d'idées. Son frère justifia leur refus par leur incapacité à laisser les enfants aux grands-parents tous les soirs. Par contre, Ron affirma être libre puis Pansy expliqua que ses fils se réveilleraient d'ici deux heure seulement en Mongolie en compagnie de sa grand-mère. Aussi, elle pouvait donc venir assister aux cours pendant leur sommeil et rentrer peu avant leur réveil.

Ruben proposa donc aux deux amis de revenir ici plusieurs fois par semaine jusqu'au 24 avril. Ensuite, il baisa les mains de toutes les femmes de l'assistance avant de se rendre dans une autre salle de danse où se tiendrait son cours de salsa d'ici vingt minutes.

Ron lança un _Tempus_ et constata qu'il était 23 heures puis songea à son appartement si solitaire avant de tenter de prolonger cette belle journée en proposant au petit groupe de se rendre au pub. Toutefois, Pansy inquiète refusa de retourner à Londres car son visa arriverait à expiration d'ici peu. Son ami tenta d'insister mais sans succès et se résigna donc à passer une énième soirée en solitaire, néanmoins, la jeune femme songeuse proposa aux sorciers de visiter un bar à tapas dans le Madrid moldu.

Les Britanniques surpris l'interrogèrent sur la nature de ces tapas qui se révélèrent être des amuse-gueules espagnols offerts avec les boissons commandées. Face à la confusion des Gryffondors, Pansy affirma s'occuper de tout puis les entraina avec elle dans un local à deux rues de la Plaza Mayor de Madrid. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ron surpris observa l'animation du local où de nombreux moldus discutaient tout en buvant ou mangeant leurs consommations. La plupart restaient debout devant le comptoir ou des tables hautes. En revanche, Pansy entraina les sorciers à l'une des tables disponibles avant de saisir le menu en espagnol afin de le leur traduire.

Avant toute chose, la jeune femme expliqua le système de ce genre de local où on payaient seulement les consommations et pas la nourriture. Ainsi chaque client commandait sa boisson et avait droit à un tapas gratuit. Elle spécifia cependant ne pas savoir si le système s'appliquaient aux bars à tapas des autres pays. Ensuite, Pansy parla des différents tapas proposés : des olives marinées, des boulettes de viandes marinées (_albondigas_), calamars frits ou marinés, des poulpes frits petits ou grands, du chorizo, des croquettes de poisson ou jambon, des crevettes, des pâtés, de l'excellent jambon : _Ramòn iberico, serrano_, du fromage de brebis (_Queso_), des gambas, des pommes de terres en sauce, des poivrons marinés et encore tant d'autres choses.

Les sorciers intrigués lui laissèrent choisir les tapas puis optèrent pour des bières comme boissons. Pansy alla donc commander six _cerveza_, c'est-à-dire, bière en espagnol avant de revenir peu après. La jeune femme s'assit près de Ron tout en fredonnant la chanson moldue diffusée par la radio. Toutefois, une sonnerie stridente fit sursauter Harry mais la sorcière le rassura en brandissant son Smartphone. Elle répondit aussitôt à son appel et salua Théodore Nott sans se douter de la soudaine jalousie de Ron ou du regard intéressé de Georges sur son téléphone. Une minute plus tard, le serveur porta les consommations ainsi que les tapas sous les yeux abasourdis des Britanniques à la vue de l'abondance de nourriture.

Ensuite, Théo intrigué entendit la confusion du local ou encore la chanson hispanique puis demanda à Pansy où elle se trouvait en ce moment. Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme activa l'option vidéo durant l'appel avant de lui montrer les tapas ainsi que les Gryffondor. L'impassibilité légendaire de Nott faillit s'estomper mais il reprit aussitôt contenance puis l'interrogea sur sa tendance à traîner autant avec les Rouge-et-Or en ce moment. Ron fronça aussitôt les sourcils mais les propos de Pansy sur son désir de passer un moment ensemble l'apaisèrent. Ensuite, la jeune femme interrogea Nott sur Lauren puis Theodore affirma qu'elle dormirait chez sa grand-mère maternelle ce soir. Enfin, lui-même venait de finir sa garde et se contenterait de manger un muffin rassis puisque sa meilleure amie ne l'invitait pas à partager ses tapas…

Pansy hilare l'invita aussitôt à les rejoindre si la présence des Gryffondor ne le dérangeait pas puis raccrocha sous le regard de Georges de plus en plus intéressé par l'appareil de la jeune femme. En attendant l'arrivée de Nott, les Britanniques firent honneur aux boissons ainsi que les tapas avant de complimenter Pansy pour son choix. La sorcière affirma adorer les tapas et promit à Ron de l'emmener de nouveau ici un autre soir après leurs cours. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Nott se présenta enfin au local avant de se diriger vers la table de sa meilleure amie.

Harry curieux observa un instant l'homme en manteau sombre toujours aussi maigre que dans ses souvenirs mais manifestement plus chaleureux car il enlaça affectueusement Pansy avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés sans se soucier du regard jaloux de Ron dépité de devoir partager son amie avec ce type sinistre. En revanche, son beau-frère s'efforça de rompre le soudain silence gêné en tendant la main à Théodore qui lui décocha un long regard étrange avant d'accepter de la serrer. Ensuite, Nott observa le verre vide de son amie et proposa une autre tournée sans laisser aux Gryffondor le temps de protester. Il héla aussitôt le serveur qui prit la commande puis Théodore se tourna vers les autres convives.

Pansy en profita aussitôt pour inciter ses deux amis à enterrer la hache de guerre ce soir puisqu'ils ne s'étaient plus entrevus depuis leurs retrouvailles surprises en décembre. Les deux hommes gênés tentèrent de protester mais finirent par s'échanger une poignée de main afin de satisfaire la jeune femme.

Ensuite, Harry curieux songea à un détail puis se décida à poser des questions aux deux Serpentards :

« _ Vous avez gardé contact avec d'autres Expulsés ?

- Au début non car nous fumes tous envoyés dans différents lieux après notre permanence dans une espèce de centre français pour les sorciers réfugiés hormis Pansy expédiée en Mongolie mais au fil des années nous avons fini par obtenir des nouvelles des uns et des autres. Répondit Nott.

- Ensuite, nous nous sommes organisés pour nous rencontrer une fois par an aux Etats-Unis. Compléta Pansy.

- Comment s'en sortent les autres ? Interrogea Georges.

- Pas très bien. Répliqua simplement Nott.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Ginny curieuse.

- Beaucoup d'entre nous n'ont trouvé aucun compagnon désireux de fonder une famille avec eux. Ainsi, il y a de nombreux célibataires parmi nous comme Marcus Flint, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bullstrode, Adrian Pucey ou d'autres encore. Sans compter, les déboires de certains pour trouver un emploi fixe à cause de nos casiers judiciaires puisque notre expulsion est mentionnée partout. Raconta Nott.

- Vous êtes donc les seuls Serpentards à détenir une famille ? Interrogea Georges abasourdi.

- Non, certains se sont mariés entre nous et ont des enfants également.

- Combien sont-ils, je veux dire les enfants ? Demanda Harry soudainement intéressé.

- Je dirais une quarantaine pour ceux en âge d'être scolarisés et une vingtaine pour les plus jeunes. Estima Nott.

- Et combien d'entre vous sont encore célibataires parmi les adultes de notre génération ? S'enquit Harry sans se soucier de la surprise générale.

- Environ 150 hommes entre trente et quarante-cinq ans ainsi que 120 femmes plus quelques jeunes adultes dont les parents avaient fini Poudlard une dizaine d'années avant nous et qui furent expulsés avec leurs familles. Répondit Nott tout en s'interrogeant sur l'intérêt du Gryffondor pour ces choses._ »

Ensuite, la conversation dévia sur des sujets plus légers à l'arrivée des tapas ainsi que des consommations. Toutefois, Harry songeur ne cessait de songer aux chiffres avancés par Nott puis comprit enfin la raison de l'agitation du Ministère en ce moment ou la décision encore tenue secrète du Ministre de la Magie avec l'appui du Magenmagot.

En effet, le monde sorcier britannique était extrêmement petit en raison des nombreux décès lors de la bataille mais aussi la faiblesse du taux de naissance ou encore l'absence de célibataires. Or, les expulsés représentaient certainement un atout majeur pour la résolution des problèmes de Poudlard ainsi que du déséquilibre de la pyramide des âges de la population sorcière.

De plus, parmi la quarantaine d'enfants en âge d'être scolarisés, certains seraient peut-être des Serpentards, ce qui permettrait à l'école de ne pas disparaitre d'ici quelques années. De plus , la vingtaine de bambins évoqués par Nott comme Kushi finiraient probablement par intégrer les Serpents si on leur donnait la possibilité d'étudier à Poudlard.

Enfin, les 270 adultes en âge de procréer pourraient fort bien s'unir aux autres sorciers britanniques restés seuls à cause du manque de célibataires. Harry n'avait rien su des objectifs du Ministère avant l'autre jour mais le projet élaboré par le Ministre était déjà débattu dans certains départements depuis le mois de juillet 2017. D'ailleurs les employés de ces secteurs tentaient de trouver plusieurs méthodes afin de remédier aux erreurs du passé en préparant une campagne favorable aux expulsés.

Toutefois, il faudrait probablement beaucoup de persuasion afin de convaincre ces gens contraints à l'exil pour des motifs parfois extrêmement futiles, néanmoins, s'ils décidaient de rentrer au pays, de nouveaux enfants iraient à Poudlard, des entreprises sorcières trouveraient de la main d'œuvre qualifiée et les célibataires pourraient enfin fonder des familles.

Certes, cela pourrait en choquer plus d'un au début mais le vingtième anniversaire de la victoire serait fêté d'ici peu et les sorciers restés célibataires finiraient par oublier leurs protestations face à la possibilité de trouver enfin un conjoint. En son for intérieur, Harry estima que l'un des premiers mariages pourrait fort bien être celui de Ron et Pansy s'ils finissaient par dépasser le stade de l'amitié après la réinsertion de la jeune femme dans leur société.

Il ne put ensuite s'empêcher de reprendre la parole afin de tester le terrain :

« _ Accepteriez-vous de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne si on vous en donnait la possibilité ?

- Merlin descendrait-t-il sur Terre pour nous offrir un cadeau de Noël à l'avance cette année ? Ironisa Nott.

- Non sérieusement, si une amnistie générale vous était concédée, songeriez-vous à revenir ?

- Potter mon rêve serait de rentrer enfin chez moi et de voir ma fille à Poudlard mais je ne suis pas un Poutsouffle naïf : aussi il n'est pas question pour moi de rentrer sans connaitre les conditions émises par le Ministre en échange de cette faveur. Répondit Nott intrigué même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

- Si la seule condition était d'inscrire vos enfants à Poudlard ? Tenta Harry.

- Hum, Potter combien d'élèves sont répartis à Serpentard ? L'interrogea Nott songeur.

- Une trentaine seulement et aucun élève de première année n'a été envoyé dans votre ancienne Maison depuis un moment. Avoua Harry.

- Alors Poudlard risque de disparaître d'ici sept ans si aucun nouveau petit Serpentard ne fait son entrée. Déclara Nott.

- Théodore, la légende disait donc vrai ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

-Evidemment Pans' chérie : si l'une des Maisons vient à disparaître, les autres suivront son déclin même si elles regorgent d'élèves._ Assura Nott _ Et les sorciers ont donc besoin des enfants des affreux Expulsés s'ils ne veulent pas perdre leur précieuse école, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

- Effectivement, vos enfants pourraient fort bien résoudre la situation. Reconnut Harry.

- Mes fils ne sont pas désirés à Poudlard puisqu'ils n'ont pas reçu de lettre d'admission. J'en ai pleuré au début mais maintenant c'est fait et ils sont probablement plus en sécurité loin des enfants de Gryffondor. Aussi, je préfère les laisser à l'école de magie en Mongolie ou encore les inscrire à Durmstrang plutôt que de les voir devenir les souffre-douleurs des élèves des autres Maisons à cause de ma bêtise en 1998. Rétorqua Pansy inquiète.

- Pansy, personne ne leur fera de mal mais si jamais tes garçons obtenaient la possibilité d'étudier à Poudlard, la Maison Serpentarde pourrait continuer de survivre. Tenta de la rassurer Harry.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on m'arrache ma fille si la condition de son admission est la destitution de mes droits parentaux. Répliqua Nott.

- Jamais de la vie, le Ministre ne songerait à une chose pareille ! _ Protesta Harry_ Vous devez me faire confiance.

- Potter, je ne fais confiance à personne hormis Pansy ma sœur de cœur ici présente : si vous désirez voir nos enfants à Poudlard, vous devrez nous donner de nombreuses garanties. Rétorqua Theodore.

- Lesquelles ? S'enquit Harry afin d'aider les employés du Ministère à trouver le moyen d'attirer les expulsés en répondant à leur demandes.

- Tout d'abord, il faut nous garantir le maintien de nos droits parentaux sur nos enfants. Déclara Pansy.

- Cela ne posera aucune difficulté. Rassura Harry.

- Potter, je veux également l'annulation de nos condamnations mais également des garanties sur notre sécurité face à des sorciers pas forcement ravis de nous voir rentrer. Intervint Nott.

- Cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes non plus. Estima Harry.

- Et en ce qui concerne la restitution de nos coffres à Gringott, nos biens fonciers ou leurs remboursements si vous avez vendu nos maisons. Enfin, nous allons devoir quitter nos emplois en cas de retour mais pouvez-vous nous garantir une aide financière pour notre installation ? Demanda également Nott

- Ce genre de choses devraient pouvoir se discuter. Estima Potter.

- Harry tu nous cache quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ginny.

- Euh, ce sont seulement des rumeurs pour l'instant. Tenta de modérer son mari.

- Mais est que Pansy pourrait revenir en Grande-Bretagne un jour ? Interrogea aussitôt Ron empli d'espoir.

- Eh bien, il y a de nombreuses discussions au Ministère sur un retour possible des Expulsés mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Confessa Harry._ »

Nott observa longuement Potter tout en conversant avec Pansy grâce à la légillimancie. Le sorcier prudent refusait de s'emballer pour le moment mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer sa vie en Grande-Bretagne en compagnie de Lauren au lieu de croupir à Salem.

Face à leur soudain silence, Harry comprit leur manège et tenta de pénétrer dans leurs esprits mais les deux sorciers le repoussèrent aussitôt grâce à l'occlumancie. L'auror demanda alors aux deux sorciers ce qu'ils manigançaient mais Nott se contenta d'esquisser un sourire énigmatique. Par contre, Pansy confessa ses craintes malgré son profond désir de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne après la dernière requête de son ex. Ron soupira puis posa sa main sur la sienne afin de l'apaiser sous le regard attentif des Weasley, Nott ou encore Harry curieux qui demanda à la sorcière ce dont elle voulait parler.

Pansy l'interrogea sur ses connaissances au sujet du reniement d'un enfant sorcier par son père. Face à son ignorance, elle expliqua que le géniteur pouvait non seulement renier sa progéniture en lui retirant son nom mais également son essence magique ainsi que son adn. Or, la jeune femme se battait depuis plus de trois ans pour éviter ces deux dernières choses à ses fils car Toorj ne cessait de lui infliger procès sur procès afin de la contraindre à laisser les mages procéder au rite nécessaire pour les leur retirer.

A présent, une nouvelle audience au Magenmagot mongol avait été fixée en juillet. Toutefois, Pansy refusait de voir ses enfants subir un tel traumatisme car ils vivraient non seulement le rejet total de leur père mais aussi une transformation physique radicale. Nott tenta de rassurer Pansy en affirmant que ses gamins étaient déjà son portrait mais la jeune femme rétorqua n'avoir pris aucune potion pour donner le jour à quatre enfants toute seule, ni procédé à une insémination artificielle moldue avec un donneur anonyme ou pire encore tenter de se cloner grâce à la magie.

Aussi, la sorcière continuerait de se battre afin d'éviter à ses enfants la perte d'une partie de leur histoire, leur patrimoine génétique mais aussi leur épargner une souffrance similaire à la sienne lors de sa propre transformation. Harry livide comprit enfin ce dont elle faisait allusion et Ron également car il avait lu à plusieurs reprises le dossier de Pansy mais pas Ginny qui interrogea aussitôt Pansy sur ses propos. La sorcière répondit avoir mis beaucoup de temps à accepter sa propre apparence ou encore le rejet du vieux Parkinson même s'il n'était pas son père biologique.

Ginny abasourdie tenta de dissimuler sa stupéfaction mais Pansy décida de tout lui révéler afin de ne pas devoir se répéter à l'avenir avant de lui confier les confidences de Patrick Parkinson senior au moment de se répudiation. Georges, sa sœur et sa femme frémirent donc d'horreur en apprenant que le vieux sorcier modifia non seulement l'apparence de Pansy mais lui tut également la paternité d'un autre homme puisque Naraantsuya la mère de la jeune femme n'était plus sa compagne depuis plus d'un an.

Angelina l'épouse de Georges demanda alors la raison pour laquelle Parkinson la fit alors passer pour sa fille. Afin de lui répondre, Pansy parla d'abord de la rencontre de sa mère et son soi-disant père en Mongolie puis de l'entêtement de Naraantsuya à le suivre en Angleterre malgré leur différence d'âge ou encore le refus d'Odval bien plus sévère que maintenant. Toutefois, la jeune Mongole finit par se séparer de Parkinson et songea à rentrer chez elle, néanmoins, Naraantsuya n'osa pas se présenter chez sa mère par peur d'affronter ses critiques ou reproches. Aussi, la jeune femme resta en Angleterre où elle obtint un emploi à la _Boutique de l'Apothicaire_ sur le Chemin de Traverse grâce à son titre de maitresse de potions.

Parkinson ne sut alors plus rien de son ex compagne jusqu'au jour où elle se présenta chez lui le soir d'Halloween avant d'implorer son aide. Le sorcier stupéfait observa son agitation ou encore son ventre rond avant de la faire entrer. Il tenta de l'interroger sur le père mais la jeune femme s'effondra sur le sol. Parkinson appela aussitôt ses elfes de maison qui assistèrent la parturiente affaiblie mais conscience et s'occupèrent également du nouveau-né.

Malheureusement, Naraantsuya mourut quelques minutes après tout en prénommant sa fille Pansy. Ensuite, son ex compagnon songea à son âge avancé ou encore l'absence d'héritier puis décida de conserver le nourrisson à ses cotés. Il procéda donc à tous les sortilèges de Glamour nécessaires pour lui donner une apparence plus similaire à la sienne et la présenta ensuite aux Malefoy dans l'espoir de s'allier à leur famille extrêmement puissante.

Ensuite, Pansy ne se douta de rien jusqu'au moment où Parkinson lui fit part de la vérité. Malgré sa douleur, la jeune femme le considérait toujours comme son père et tenta de le contacter régulièrement. Toutefois, le vieillard refusa toujours de lui parler ou la revoir même la fois où les aurors lui donnèrent un visa pour lui rendre visite en raison de son état critique en décembre dernier.

Après ce récit, Pansy soupira puis changea de sujet afin de dissimuler sa peine aux autres. Ron et Nott peinés firent de leur mieux pour lui rendre le sourire avant de plaisanter sur son succès auprès des sorciers célibataires anglais si elle parvenait à rentrer en Grande-Bretagne. La sorcière rétorqua s'en moquer car ses quatre fils lui suffisaient, par contre, elle promit à Harry de parler à d'autres exilés pour songer leurs réactions. Enfin, la jeune femme consulta l'heure sur son Smartphone et salua le petit groupe afin de rentrer en Mongolie où ses fils se réveilleraient d'ici peu. Ron inquiet insista pour la raccompagner avant de la suivre sans se douter des regards malicieux de Georges ou méfiant de Nott.

Le Gryffondor l'accompagna jusqu'à un endroit plus discret afin de transplaner ensemble mais Pansy le rassura en affirmant se sentir mieux. Enfin, elle lui conseilla de rentrer se reposer car il devrait se rendre à son travail d'ici quelques heures. Ron hésita à la laisser partir mais finit par la saluer car ils étaient simplement amis et il ne detenait aucun argument pour la convaincre de l'emmener chez elle meme s'il ne songeait à rien de particulier en raison de la présence des enfants.

Ensuite, il retourna au local où Nott négociait certaines choses avec Harry en cas de retour volontaire des expulsés sur le sol britannique. Ron songeur tenta d'imaginer Pansy s'installer près du Chemin de Traverse puis leurs soirées devant un verre ou en compagnie des enfants avant de retenir un grognement après les affirmations de Georges sur le nombre d'admirateurs de la jeune femme si elle finissait par rester en Grande-Bretagne.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :). **_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'attitude des Weasley ?**_

_**- La leçon de danse vous a-t-elle plu ?**_

_**- Comment considerez vous l'attitude de Pansy et Ron ?**_

_**- Qui aimerait maitriser le sortilège de l'Allègepieds ? MDR**_

_**- Que pensez-vous du comportement d'Harry ? Harry aurait-il du garder ses informations pour lui ou non ? **_

_**- La méfiance de Nott est-t-elle justifiée et ses conditions sont-elles raisonnables ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous du comportement de Parkinson senior ?**_

_**- Enfin, auriez-vous aimé voir Ron suivre Pansy chez elle ? **_

_**- Pansy a-t-elle bien fait de refuser ?**_


	24. Chapter 23 C'est simplement un ami

_**Bonsoir ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de la fiction, encore merci pour votre lecture et en particulier à Morrigane, Samia, Caramaille et Pticoeurfragile pour leurs review. **_

_**Voilà, Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ron reprit son travail tout en ne cessant de songer aux paroles d'Harry sur un possible retour des Expulsés. Le Gryffondor se demandait d'ailleurs si Pansy s'installerait alors à Londres ou préférerait monter sa Ger dans un endroit isolé à la campagne. Après tout, les enfants semblaient avoir apprécié leur journée au Terrier et un terrain adjacent était à vendre d'après ses parents malheureusement incapables de l'acheter.

Ensuite, le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer l'installation de la yourte près du Terrier ou encore l'agitation des lieux lorsque ses frères et lui rejoindraient les Panshriij afin de jouer au quidditch tous ensemble. Toutefois, Ron se rembrunit en songeant qu'un éventuel second mari ou un nouveau compagnon n'accepterait probablement pas leur présence très souvent. Or, son frère Georges ne cessait de lui rabattre les oreilles sur le nombre de sorciers britanniques célibataires probablement intéressés par la jeune femme à sa vue sans se soucier de la présence de ses quatre fils.

Toutefois, Ron estimait que la question ne se poserait jamais pour lui car il était seulement l'ami de Pansy et ne désirait absolument pas modifier la nature de leur relation même si la Serpentarde possédait un charme indéniable.

Les pensées du Gryffondor se dirigèrent aussitôt sur l'imbécillité de Toorj pour délaisser une femme si belle, douce et aimante à cause d'un détail ridicule comme les lointaines origines chinoises de Pansy. Il se demanda en quoi ce fait pouvait être gênant car même si le père de Toorj fut tué par un Chinois lors d'un duel, Pansy n'en était nullement responsable !

Aussi, Ron ne comprenait absolument pas l'attitude de l'auror mongol ou sa décision de renier sa famille ainsi. Le sorcier soupira sur l'injustice de la vie en général car Pansy se battait depuis des années dans le vain espoir de permettre à ses enfants de retrouver l'attention de leur géniteur et lui-même tentait d'obtenir un peu de considération de la part de Rose ou Hugo...

A présent, Ron se retrouvait seul et finirait probablement par vieillir dans son coin tout en observant ses frères agrandir leurs familles respectives grâce aux petits-enfants. En revanche, Hermione vivrait heureuse auprès de son Roger puis recevraient régulièrement Rose ou Hugo qui l'adoraient et ne se souciaient pas de leur père.

Ron soupira encore une fois puis ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il aurait aimé être présent durant l'été 1998 afin d'aider Pansy au cours de son procès au lieu de suivre Hermione à Las Vegas. Certes avec des si, tout le monde pouvait refaire le monde, néanmoins, nul ne pouvait savoir comment se serait déroulé sa vie s'il était parvenu à changer le sort de la Serpentarde. Qui sait, le jeune homme aurait ensuite appris à connaitre la belle adolescente eurasienne apeurée et serait devenu un bon ami pour elle avant de la protéger des griffes de ce vautour de Toorj.

L'espace d'un instant, Ron songea à se rendre dans l'Allée des Embrumes afin d'acheter un _Retourneur de Temps_ à des sorciers peu scrupuleux dans l'espoir de pouvoir modifier son passé ainsi que celui de Pansy. Toutefois, il finit par abandonner cette idée car un tel geste provoquerait la disparition de leurs enfants respectifs. Or, les deux sorciers aimaient totalement leur progéniture et n'y renonceraient jamais. Ensuite, le Gryffondor tenta de chasser ses pensées sur Pansy afin de reprendre son travail mais ne put s'empêcher de regretter sa malchance car il aurait remercié Merlin tous les jours pour une épouse de ce genre au lieu de subir l'indifférence d'une femme toujours plongée dans ses livres.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy s'était occupée de ses enfants ainsi que ses animaux avant de se coucher enfin. Toutefois, son sommeil fut très agité car des cauchemars sur son procès ou encore la bataille de Poudlard ne cessaient de lui revenir à l'esprit. Ensuite, ses visions cauchemardesques furent remplacées par celles de Toorj en train de la renier publiquement sans se soucier de sa peine ou celle de leurs enfants. Les larmes coulèrent aussitôt sur le visage de la sorcière endormie, néanmoins, l'apparition de Weasley en train de lancer des Stupéfix sur Toorj finit par l'apaiser puis elle plongea enfin dans un profond sommeil sans cauchemars.

Quelques heures plus tard, Pansy finit par s'éveiller avant de vaquer à ses activités quotidiennes tout en s'occupant de ses enfants. Ensuite, la jeune femme s'approcha de son poêle afin d'écouter les propos de Théodore qui s'était déjà adressé à de nombreux Expulsés afin de recueillir leurs avis. Apparemment, la plupart se méfiaient de cette soudaine magnanimité et ne comptaient pas retourner au pays sans de nombreuses garanties dont l'annulation de leurs condamnations, le maintien de leur magie mais aussi une aide financière ou encore un emploi afin de se réinsérer au sein de la société sorcière britannique.

Pansy acquiesça, néanmoins, elle confessa ses craintes au sujet de leurs enfants manifestement devenus l'objet de toutes les attentions du Ministère d'après les propos de Potter. Nott renchérit en estimant que les sorciers britanniques devaient probablement trembler à l'idée de perdre leur précieuse école. Aussi, l'inscription d'éventuels petits Serpentards leur permettraient de résoudre la situation mais Theodore affirma ne pas laisser sa fille se rendre à Poudlard sans de solides garanties.

Son amie approuva aussitôt ses propos car elle-même serait ravie de voir ses fils à Poudlard, néanmoins, elle craignait des représailles de la part des petits fans d'Harry Potter à l'école. Théodore lui conseilla cependant de ne pas s'attarder sur ses peurs car son retour en Angleterre serait la solution de tous ses problèmes au lieu de rester cachée dans la steppe ou s'exiler à Durmstrang si elle reprenait son ancien poste là-bas. Pansy songeuse confessa encore une fois son désir de rentrer chez elle mais ne pas le faire sans la bénédiction publique de Potter.

Théo abasourdi lui demanda des détails sur sa soudaine lubie :

« _ Pans' tu crois vraiment que Potter va t'accueillir à bras ouverts devant tout le monde ?

- S'il est conscient des intérêts en jeu, ce type le fera.

- Dans tes rêves Pansy chérie : Potter ne s'abaisserait pas à ça ! S'esclaffa Nott.

- Je ne lui demanderais pas de l'argent mais simplement une poignée de mains en public ainsi que quelques paroles de bienvenues à mes fils ou encore son désir de les voir recevoir un bon accueil à Poudlard de la part des autres élèves.

- Et pourquoi pas un article de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ en plus ?

- Théodore tu as lu dans mes pensées n'est-ce pas ?

- Pans' t'es sérieuse ? Interrogea Nott.

- Bien entendu Théo : un peu de propagande nous permettrait de réprimer les ardeurs vengeresses des têtes brulées des Gryffondors mais aussi apaiser les inquiétudes des Poutsouffle ainsi que des Serdaigles certainement pas ravis de voir leurs gosses étudier à l'étranger en cas de fermeture de l'école. Enfin, cela garantirait aussi la sécurité de tous nos enfants à l'école et pas seulement des miens. Expliqua Pansy.

- Ton idée me semblait un peu surréaliste au début mais cela pourrait vraiment résoudre tous nos problèmes. Ta lucidité me rassure Pansy chérie car ta permanence auprès de Weasmoche me faisait craindre un ramollissement de ton cerveau. Confessa Nott souriant.

- Ne l'appelle plus ainsi Théo, il se prénomme Ronald. Rectifia Pansy.

- Ronald… Pansy tu es tombée sur la tête pour fréquenter ce type. Reprocha Théodore.

- C'est uniquement un ami Théo.

- Un Gryffondor ne pourra jamais accepter totalement ta nature Serpentarde Pansy. Pour l'instant, il est subjugué par ta nouvelle apparence mais il finira par te blesser car son caractère est assez changeant.

- Vingt ans ont passé depuis Poudlard, ce n'est plus le Weasley coléreux d'un temps mais un adulte. Modéra la sorcière.

- Pansy, je veux juste te protéger pour t'éviter une souffrance similaire à celle infligée par ce fumier de Toorj. Insista Théodore inquiet.

- Ronald est seulement un ami Théo… Réitéra Pansy agacée._ »

Après plusieurs remarques de Nott sur les regards empreints de désir de Weasley ou encore les fous-rires de Pansy incapable d'imaginer Ronald en train de la séduire, les deux sorciers se saluèrent et retournèrent à leurs propres occupations. Toutefois, la sorcière dut s'interrompre plusieurs fois afin de répondre aux questions de ses amis Expulsés qui ne cessaient de se présenter à sa cheminée.

A la fin de sa journée, la jeune femme mangea avec ses petits garçons et sa grand-mère avant de border les garçons. Ensuite, Pansy lança un sort sur son réveil afin de le faire sonner une heure avant son départ pour Madrid. A trois heures du matin, la sorcière sortit donc de son lit et se prépara pour se rendre à Madrid où il était seulement vingt heures. Au cours de ses préparatifs, Pansy ne put cependant s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en songeant aux propos surréalistes de Theodore sur l'attirance de Ronald à son égard.

Elle ajouta un soupçons de rouge sur ses lèvres avant de transplaner directement à Madrid où Ron l'attendait déjà. La Serpentarde surprise crut être en retard mais le Gryffondor la rassura en affirmant avoir transplané depuis deux minutes seulement. Par contre, il admira silencieusement la silhouette de son amie moulée dans ses leggins noires. Ensuite, les deux sorciers se rendirent au cours de danse où Ruben leur enseigna de nouveaux pas. L'argentin continuait également de plaisanter avec Pansy mais ne tentait plus de la séduire après avoir noté l'harmonie des deux amis la veille.

Le sorcier se demanda cependant si le Britannique parviendrait à briser la carapace de Pansy toujours pas prête à laisser quelqu'un l'approcher depuis le départ de son ex mari. Toutefois, la jeune femme lui semblait plus sereine en présence de Weasley dont la stature imposante était comme une espèce de rempart parfait pour la protéger des agressions du monde extérieur. En son for intérieur, Ruben émit le vœu de voir Ronald chasser les peurs de Pansy et lui rendre confiance dans les hommes puis se ressaisit afin de suivre les progrès des deux danseurs.

Au bout d'un moment, le cours prit fin et les deux amis se retrouvèrent donc dans les rues animées de Madrid. Toutefois, Ron n'entendait pas laisser Pansy partir tout de suite et lui proposa de prendre un verre dans le Madrid sorcier cette fois-ci. La sorcière surprise hésita cependant un instant après s'être souvenue des affirmations ridicules de Théodore, néanmoins, le regard limpide du Gryffondor la rassura sur ses intentions. Elle finit donc par accepter mais l'avertit de ne pas pouvoir rester longtemps même si ses enfants étaient en sécurité auprès de sa grand-mère.

Ron acquiesça avant de l'entrainer dans une ruelle où il tapa sur une brique avant d'ouvrir le passage qui menait au quartier sorcier. Face au regard surpris de son amie, le Gryffondor avoua avoir demandé des indications sur son emplacement à Neville qui s'y rendait parfois en compagnie de sa femme. Ensuite, il demanda à Pansy si elle connaissait un bon local car lui-même n'était encore jamais venu ici.

La jeune femme le guida donc jusqu'à une petite taverne où elle commanda une bière et un jus de citrouille ainsi que leurs tapas. Ron surpris l'interrogea sur la raison de son choix avant de s'esclaffer en l'entendant parler de sa ligne certainement mise à mal par les cerveza si elle commençait à en boire tous les soirs. Il la complimenta sur sa taille de guêpe et l'incita à ne pas se préoccuper de ces choses puis se mit à picorer ses patates en sauce. En revanche, Pansy grignota son poulet tout en plaisantant sur leurs fringales.

Le Gryffondor affirma ne devoir plaire à personne en raison de son célibat et pouvoir se goinfrer selon ses envies. Pansy hilare lui conseilla cependant de faire attention sinon sa petite bedaine risquait de lui poser des problèmes plus tard. Ron haussa simplement les épaules puis confessa son manque d'entrain devant les fourneaux, ce qui l'incitait à se rendre dans les pubs au lieu de cuisiner. La sorcière songeuse réalisa la raison de sa tendance à grignoter due à sa solitude le soir puis cessa de le taquiner sur ce sujet.

En revanche, Ron se décida enfin à aborder la question qui ne cessait de lui hanter l'esprit :

« _ Pansy, tu rentrerais en Grande-Bretagne si les Expulsés en obtenaient enfin la possibilité ?

- Ce serait l'un de mes rêves les plus chers Ronald mais pas sans une certaine garantie.

- Laquelle ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- La certitude que mes enfants ne subiront pas les railleries ou des représailles de la part des élèves des autres Maisons à cause de mes gestes débiles en 1998. Déclara la jeune femme inquiète.

- Pansy, vingt ans ont passé : personne ne s'en prendra à eux. Tenta de la rassurer Ron.

- Ronald, mes fils ont parfois des difficultés dans leur école à cause du geste de leur père et je ne veux absolument pas risquer de les voir également subir ça à Poudlard par ma faute. Confessa-t-elle.

- Personne ne te fera de mal, ni à tes enfants, je te le promets. De plus, mon fils ainsi que mes neveux sont à Gryffondor donc ils veilleront à ce que leurs camarades ne soient pas influencés par les préjugés des parents.

- Justement, ces derniers auront probablement à redire sur mon comportement car je ne me suis pas montrée particulièrement aimable durant ma scolarité. Soupira-t-elle.

- C'est du passé tout ça et nul ne doit encore te le reprocher après toutes ces années. Assura le sorcier.

- Je crois qu'il y aurait un moyen d'éviter les railleries ou encore la suspicion mais pour ça il me faudrait la collaboration de Potter. Avoua Pansy.

- Comment pourrait-il t'aider ?

- Si Harry acceptait de me saluer poliment en public ainsi que mes enfants et ceux des autres Expulsés, cela apaiserait probablement les protestations des autres sorciers. Toutefois, je n'ose pas lui demander une telle chose. Confessa-t-elle.

- Pansy, ta requête est raisonnable car tu ne lui demandes pas de te proclamer sa meilleure amie mais seulement de saluer de façon cordiale en public. Harry s'y prêtera probablement volontiers s'il tient tant au maintien de Poudlard et pourrait même demander à Skeeter de publier un article dessus sur_ La Gazette du Sorcier_ ce qui aplanirait probablement toutes les difficultés. La rassura aussitôt Ron.

- Tu crois qu'il accepterait, je veux dire nous ne vous avons pas épargné lors de la publication des articles durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Rétorqua Pansy en référence aux articles publiés par Skeeter grâce à ses commentaires ou ceux de Draco à propos de Potter.

- C'est du passé tout ça et puis il n'aimerait pas voir sa fille quitter la maison pour étudier à l'étranger. Affirma-t-il tout en s'esclaffant à la vue de l'air surpris de Pansy.

- Potter se battrait pour le retour de vils Serpentards ?

- Tu sais je ne détiens pas un esprit aussi vif qu'Hermione mais l'inquiétude d'Harry au sujet de la l'absence de nouveaux élèves à Serpentards ne m'a pas échappé. Aussi, je suis convaincu qu'il va se battre comme un lion pour obtenir ton retour et celui des autres expulsés afin de voir vos enfants rejoindre Poudlard._ »

Pansy rassurée acquiesça tout en écoutant les propos de Ron sur la parution d'un article ce matin au sujet de la pénurie d'élèves de la Maison Serpentard, ou encore le risque de la disparition de Poudlard d'ici sept ans si aucun élève Serpentard de première année ne se présentait en septembre. Le Gryffondor affirma ne pas être un politicien, ni un stratège, néanmoins, il restait convaincu que la publication de cet article le lendemain de sa conversation avec Nott et Harry n'était pas du tout anodine.

Aussi, Ron estimait voir là le premier pas d'une campagne en faveur du retour des Expulsés ainsi que leurs familles. Ensuite, les autres sorciers finiraient probablement par se taire face à la perspective de conserver leurs enfants en Grande-Bretagne au lieu de devoir les envoyer à l'étranger. Enfin, Ron osa poser une question à Pansy :

« _ Où t'installerais-tu en cas de retour en Grande-Bretagne ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais certainement pas chez les Parkinson.

- Le Chemin de Traverse a ses charmes tu sais.

- Je n'en doute pas mais qui sait si les jumeaux s'habitueraient de nouveau à une vie en ville.

- Vous n'avez pas toujours vécu dans la steppe ? L'interrogea Ron curieux.

- Après mon arrivée en Mongolie, j'ai d'abord vécu dans la yourte de ma grand-mère et me suis adaptée à la vie des nomades. Ce fut seulement après notre mariage que Toorj m'emmena vivre avec lui à Oulan-Bator puis mes enfants sont nés là-bas. Ensuite, j'ai acheté ma propre Ger après le départ de mon ex afin de retourner dans la steppe. Mes petits garçons la connaissaient déjà car nous nous y rendions régulièrement en l'absence de Toorj durant ses longues missions et ils aimaient la vie au grand-air. Aussi, je me demande s'ils parviendraient à accepter un tel changement radical.

- Sinon tu pourrais acheter un terrain à la campagne et y installer ta yourte. Attends, maintenant que j'y songe, il y en a un à vendre près du Terrier et mes parents s'inquiètent à l'idée de devoir installer des protections supplémentaires si les acheteurs sont des moldus. Par contre, ils seraient ravis de te voir devenir leur voisine.

- Cela pourrait être une bonne idée si on nous autorise à rentrer ! Ainsi, nous passerions plus de temps tous ensemble: ta famille est vraiment merveilleuse Ronald et je serais donc enchantée d'habiter près de chez vous.

- Alors c'est chose faite. Assura Ron ravi._ »

Pansy souriante se laissa contaminer par son enthousiasme un instant mais finit par lui rappeler que rien n'était encore officiel. Toutefois, le Gryffondor estima qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une question de quelques mois car on était déjà en mars et le Ministère mais aussi Harry tenaient certainement à voir de nouveaux élèves prendre le train pour Poudlard en septembre.

Ensuite, Ron voulut trinquer au retour de la jeune femme en Grande-Bretagne puis subit ses taquineries sur le choix de son tapas très riches en calories. Le sorcier dressa aussitôt son portrait comme celui d'un pauvre célibataire pas habitué à un repas décent depuis des lustres hormis ceux de sa mère durant les déjeuners dominicaux au Terrier. Ensuite, le sorcier ravi nota l'inquiétude de Pansy qui finit par lui proposer de venir manger chez elle de temps en temps quand le décalage horaire le lui permettait.

Il la remercia aussitôt pour son invitation puis en profita pour lui demander d'augmenter le nombre de leçons de danse. La sorcière surprise rétorqua ne pas pouvoir transplaner plusieurs fois par jour à Madrid mais Ronald prit son courage à deux mains et lui proposa de s'entrainer chez elle. Pansy abasourdie le contempla un instant puis se demanda si les affirmations de Nott détenaient quelques fondements, néanmoins, le regard limpide de Ron la rassura sur l'absence de flirt. Aussi, elle acquiesça sans se douter de la joie du Gryffondor ravi de passer d'avantage de temps avec son amie au lieu de tourner en rond dans son appartement si vide. Ensuite, les sorciers se saluèrent puis Ron rentra chez lui avec le sourire aux lèvres pour une fois avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

_**- Comment jugez-vous l'attitude Nott: jalousie ou inquiétude ?**_

_**- Ron commence-t-il à réaliser son attirance pour Pansy ou se cache-t-il derrière l'amitié ?**_

_**- D'après vous, l'idée de Ron d'utiliser un Retourneur de Temps est-elle raisonnable ou non ? **_

_**- Comprenez-vous les réserves de Pansy à l'idée de rentrer (malgré son désir de retourner en Angleterre repété à plusieurs reprises).**_

_**- Ron a-t-il bien fait de s'auto-inviter pour des leçons de danse chez Pansy ?**_

_**- Que pense Pansy de ce rapprochement selon vous ?**_


	25. Chapter 24 Severus Rogue mon mentor

_**Bonjour voici le nouveau chapitre, encore merci pour votre lecture et en particulier à , Caramaille et Pticoeurfragile pour vos review qui font toujours plaisir :)**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Ron ne proposa pas de prendre à Pansy un verre dans un bar mais la suivit chez elle pour continuer la leçon de danse. Une fois parvenu à destination, le Gryffondor apprécia aussitôt l'atmosphère accueillante de la salle de séjour ou encore la chaleur du poêle. Ensuite, la jeune femme le pria de l'attendre un instant avant de s'assurer du sommeil de ses deux enfants.

La sorcière revint deux minutes plus tard et lança un Assurdiato puis activa la musique afin de continuer leur entrainement. Ron s'y plia de bonne grâce puis les deux sorciers se concentrèrent sur les pas de danse sans se soucier du reste. Ils restèrent cependant surpris par l'apparition de Severus ainsi que Kushi ravi deux heures plus tard avant de réaliser qu'il était huit heures du matin en Mongolie et donc minuit à Londres.

Pansy gênée voulut rassurer ses fils sur la présence de Ronald à cette heure matinale mais les enfants n'y virent aucun mal car les gestes des deux adultes étaient totalement innocents. Ensuite, Kushi se précipita sur le sorcier afin de s'assurer qu'il restait pour le petit-déjeuner. En revanche Pansy inquiète voulut s'occuper de la traite de ses animaux mais Odval souriante apparut sur le seuil en affirmant s'en être déjà occupée en compagnie des elfes de maison. Sa petite-fille la remercia et se précipita sur son poêle pour préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que Ron jouait avec les deux enfants.

Ensuite, elle voulut mettre le couvert mais le Gryffondor affirma s'en charger puis les petits garçons s'empressèrent de l'aider. Enfin, Pansy disposa les plats à table où tout le monde fit honneur au repas. Au bout d'un moment, Ron réprima un bâillement mais Pansy s'en aperçut et lui conseilla d'aller se coucher. Le sorcier acquiesça tout en dissimulant son désir de s'attarder d'avantage au sein de cette demeure si chaleureuse.

Il finit cependant par se lever, néanmoins, la sorcière lui demanda d'attendre un instant et saisit une petite boîte hermétique avant de la lui tendre. Ron surpris la saisit puis la remercia tout en souriant face à ses taquineries sur son premier déjeuner de régime. Il affirma aussitôt s'y adapter sans soucis car ce serait certainement plus délicieux que ses sandwiches habituels. Enfin, Ron salua tout le monde avant de rentrer chez lui par la cheminée.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se leva et se prépara rapidement pour son travail. Dix minutes plus tard, Georges agréablement surpris nota son air joyeux ou encore le récipient entre ses mains puis lui demanda qui avait préparé son repas aujourd'hui. Ron lui avoua la proposition de Pansy sans se douter du ravissement de son frère qui lui montra cependant le sort nécessaire pour réchauffer son plat avant de lui montrer celui fourni par Angelina.

Ensuite, les deux Weasley commencèrent leur journée et s'arrêtèrent seulement pour la pause-déjeuner avant d'ouvrir leurs boîtes respectives. Georges hilare observa l'abondance de nourriture dans celle de son frère et affirma demander à sa femme d'imiter Pansy. Ron saisit le plat de nouilles chinoises au poulet et gingembre puis lança le sort enseigné par son frère. La nourriture redevint aussitôt chaude comme si elle sortait de la cuisine. Georges surpris huma alors la délicieuse odeur qui se répandit dans la boutique et voulut gouter au plat de son frère. Ce dernier saisit sa fourchette puis déposa quelques nouilles dans l'assiette de Georges qui complimenta aussitôt Pansy pour sa cuisine. Ron acquiesça avant de manger jusqu'à la dernière miette tout en songeant qu'Hermione ne lui préparait jamais rien de ce genre durant leur mariage, ni ne lui commandait un plat pour éviter de le voir manger des sandwiches tous les jours.

Il songea aussitôt que l'amitié entre un homme et une femme était probablement plus solide que l'amour puis émit le vœu de conserver celle de Pansy jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Les jours suivants, Ron commença à se rendre de plus en plus souvent chez Pansy lors de ses moments de libre ou ceux de la jeune femme. Malgré le décalage horaire, les deux amis parvinrent à trouver un équilibre entre leurs activités respectives, les soins des enfants pour la maman et leur besoin de sommeil.

Au début, Ron se fit discret mais finit par s'intégrer à la maisonnée au point de participer à la quasi-totalité des repas et obtenir la chambre d'amis. Il découvrit également la musique K-pop coréenne adorée par Pansy ou encore sa passion pour les séries asiatiques du style Drama. Toutefois, la jeune femme finit par les regarder en son absence après ses moqueries. Durant la permanence de Ron, les deux sorciers regardaient donc la télévision anglaise grâce à l'antenne parabolique de Pansy qui captait la _BBC_. Le Gryffondor connaissait un peu la technologie moldue entrevue durant sa vie commune avec Hermione mais s'étonna de la passion de Pansy pour ces choses.

Il finit donc par lui poser une question :

« _ Comment se fait-il qu'une sang-pure comme toi soit passionnée par la technologie moldue ?

- D'abord, je ne suis pas certaine d'être une sang-pure car j'ignore tout de mon père biologique. Enfin, j'admire l'esprit d'initiative des Moldus qui parviennent à compenser l'absence de magie grâce à de nouvelles inventions pour faciliter leur vie. Répondit simplement Pansy.

- Mais tu as beaucoup de gadget à ce que je vois car même Hermione ne possédait pas d'écran plat LCD comme tu appelle cette télé, ni ton espèce de tablette, l'imprimante, l'ordinateur fixe, le portable ou encore ton cher Smartphone. Je ne sais pas comment ça marche tous ces trucs. Confessa Ron.

- J'ai été contaminée par toute cette technologie lors de ma rencontre avec une sorcière d'origine moldue durant mon séjour en Corée. Mon amie m'a fait comprendre comment utiliser un pc puis j'ai d'abord tenté de chercher des informations sur notre monde avant de réaliser ma bêtise car les sorciers n'utilisent pas la technologie. C'est pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Pansy.

- Ce n'est pas pathétique, c'est humain et ça s'appelle nostalgie. Rétorqua Ron.

- Si tu le dis, tu sais que je ne lisais plus _La Gazette du Sorcier_ jusqu'à ce que commences à la porter ici tous les jours ?

- Tu verras Pansy, bientôt vous serez autorisés à rentrer tes enfants et toi. La rassura Ron avant de lui montrer le nouvel article alarmiste sur le risque de fermeture de Poudlard d'ici moins de sept ans si aucun élève n'était réparti à Serpentard en septembre._ »

Pansy inquiète acquiesça mais affirma ne pas s'emballer trop vite de peur de recevoir une nouvelle désillusion si les autorités finissaient par anéantir ses espoirs à néant. En attendant, la jeune femme vivait ici mais songeait sérieusement à retourner enseigner à Durmstrang si son ex parvenait à retirer son essence magique ainsi que son ADN sur les enfants. Ron tenta aussitôt de la convaincre d'attendre encore pour prendre une telle décision, néanmoins, il comprit son besoin de partir loin de la Mongolie si ses enfants subissaient un tel traumatisme ainsi que les moqueries des autres gamins à l'école de Magie locale.

Ensuite, il l'interrogea sur Durmstrang et apprit que les conditions de vie des élèves s'étaient améliorées depuis la scolarité de Viktor Krum par ailleurs devenu l'un des membres du conseil d'administration depuis plusieurs années. Ainsi, les élèves ne grelottaient plus de froid car des feux étaient maintenant alimentés en permanence durant l'hiver et non plus seulement pour certains cours. Enfin, ils bénéficiaient d'excellents enseignants en cours mais aussi dans les leçons de combat. Ron réalisa ainsi la véracité des rumeurs sur l'apprentissage du duel à Durmstrang puis Pansy affirma s'être grandement améliorée dans ce domaine durant sa permanence à l'école.

Le Gryffondor curieux lui demanda la raison de son départ de l'établissement avant d'acquiescer en l'entendant parler de son mariage. Pansy affirma alors avoir suivi Toorj à Oulan-Bator avant de songer à reprendre l'enseignement après le premier anniversaire de Severus. La sorcière aurait voulu retourner à Durmstrang mais son mari la convainquit de postuler à l'école mongole puis elle obtint le poste de professeur de potions mais démissionna au moment de l'annulation de son mariage. Ensuite Ron changea de sujet en lui confessant la curiosité de Georges pour son Smartphone. Pansy hilare lui promit aussitôt de l'inviter un de ces jours afin de le lui montrer.

Le samedi, le Gryffondor revit aussi Nott ainsi que sa fille Lauren puis comprit enfin la nature du lien exclusivement fraternel de Théodore et Pansy avant de s'amuser face à leurs discussions passionnées sur la technologie moldue. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par saisir des bribes sur leurs discussions à propos d'une marque américaine au logo en forme de pomme ou encore une société coréenne mais finit par ne plus s'en soucier après les demandes de Kushi désireux de s'amuser avec lui.

Ensuite, les deux amis se rendirent à leur cours de danse où Ron se rengorgea face aux compliments de Ruben sur ses progrès. Enfin, Pansy proposa à son ami d'inviter les Weasley à diner chez elle demain puisque ce serait dimanche. Ron ravi rentra donc chez lui afin d'en parler à ses parents qui acceptèrent aussitôt tout comme Ginny follement excitée et Georges extrêmement curieux.

Le lendemain matin, Ron alla donc chercher tout son petit monde au Terrier où ses familiers dont Harry l'attendaient. Le sorcier ravi écouta sa mère le complimenter pour sa bedaine manifestement en train de désenfler. Ginny le taquina aussitôt sur les bons soins de Pansy mais son frère réitéra son leitmotiv sur leur amitié dénuée de toute ambigüité. Les deux femmes exprimèrent leurs regrets pour l'absence de sentiments amoureux entre les jeunes gens mais finirent par se transformer en furies après le commentaire désobligeant d'Harry sur leur acharnement.

Ginny furieuse demanda aussitôt des explications à son mari :

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Pansy ?

- Rien mais ce n'est pas la peine d'insister si Ron ne se sent pas encore prêt à vivre une histoire avec elle. Si vous ne cessez de l'embêter à ce sujet, il risque de s'en détourner.

-Tu crois ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

- Mais oui ! Affirma son mari.

- J'adore Pansy mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Répliqua Ron.

- Ron tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps si elle t'intéresse vraiment car le Magenmagot nous a signalé son projet de lever les condamnations pesant sur les Expulsés d'ici quelques semaines. Révéla Harry dans un lapsus.

- C'est vrai, Pansy va pouvoir enfin revenir ? S'enquirent Ginny et sa mère euphoriques.

- Apparemment oui, le Magenmagot a validé une motion approuvant le retour des Expulsés. Mais les fonctionnaires du Ministère doivent encore discuter les modalités de leur rapatriement ou encore convaincre ces sorciers de rentrer.

- Mais c'est magnifique, Pansy va ainsi pouvoir s'installer près du Terrier ! S'enthousiasma Ron sans se soucier des regards malicieux des autres Weasley.

- Et elle aura beaucoup de prétendants parmi les sorciers célibataires si tu ne te dépêches pas. Renchérit Georges.

- Pansy fait ce qu'elle veut mais je doute de la voir s'intéresser à un type après ses déboires conjugaux. Déclara Ron._ »

Il affirma que sa meilleure amie ne cherchait aucunement un nouveau compagnon après les désillusions causées par Malefoy puis Toorj son ex mari. Enfin, son amie n'avait absolument pas besoin d'un homme car elle élevait ses enfants toute seule. Toutefois, Ginny rétorqua que Pansy n'était pas seulement une mère mais aussi une femme seule probablement désireuse d'amour et d'affection comme tous les êtres humains.

Ron furieux répliqua qu'elle détenait déjà Nott ou lui pour la soutenir en cas de besoin et ne chercherait jamais un autre homme. Sa sœur Ginny estima qu'elle finirait bien par désirer une compagnie masculine mais son frère répondit par la négative. Face à la surprise générale, Ron finit par leur révéler un détail sur Pansy. En effet, la jeune femme se considérait encore liée à Toorj jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'eux malgré l'annulation de leur mariage. Aussi, elle ne détenait absolument pas l'intention de trouver un nouveau compagnon, ni un second mari à moins de devenir « veuve ».

Molly déplora les sentiments persistants de la jeune femme envers son ex mari, néanmoins, Ron la détrompa en affirmant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'amour mais plutôt d'une conception particulière de Pansy sur la fidélité. Le Gryffondor ajouta qu'elle n'était donc pas du tout prête à ouvrir son cœur à un autre ou même fréquenter un petit ami.

Ginny pensive estima que ce refus venait probablement de la peur de Pansy dictée par tous les rejets subis au cours de sa vie en commençant par Malefoy avant son procès, celui de son soi-disant père et puis son mari. Enfin, la jeune femme se battait également pour ne pas voir ses enfants connaitre le même sort si leur géniteur obtenait le droit d'ôter son essence magique aux petits garçons. Aussi, Ginny comprenait son désir de se tenir éloignée des hommes, néanmoins, cela pourrait changer après son installation en Grande-Bretagne où nul ne lui ferait de mal. Alors Ron pourrait peut-être la convaincre de lui donner une chance et enfin oublier son ex cloîtré en Mongolie.

Son frère réfuta aussitôt ses propos :

« _ Vous connaissez beaucoup de divorces ou d'annulation de mariage parmi les sorciers ?

- Effectivement, c'est extrêmement rare… Reconnut Arthur.

- Et très mal vu. _Compléta Ron_ Donc Pansy ne se remariera probablement jamais, ni ne se cherchera un amant.

- Mais enfin, elle n'est plus mariée et ne doit donc rendre de comptes à personne encore moins à ce Toorj. Rétorqua Harry.

- Harry tu as vécu chez les Moldus: pour toi, un divorce ou une annulation de mariage peuvent donc te sembler des choses banales mais cela reste un sujet tabou chez les sorciers. Pansy subit donc de nombreuses moqueries ou les regards compatissants tout comme ses enfants. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle se terre dans la steppe au lieu d'enseigner à l'école de magie mongole ?

- Ce n'est pas juste car elle ne devrait pas devoir se cacher pendant que ce Toorj de malheur est probablement en train de se pavaner à Oulan-Bator ! S'indigna Molly.

- Maman souviens toi que moi-même j'en ai fait les frais lors du départ d'Hermione et je subis encore les moqueries des gens mais c'est tout de même bien plus léger que celles infligées à Pansy depuis bientôt quatre ans. Répliqua Ron._ »

Ginny acquiesça mais affirma ne pas laisser leur amie s'emmurer dans sa solitude à cause de cet auror de malheur et proposa de lui trouver un fiancé en Grande Bretagne avant de dissimuler un sourire à la vue de la fureur de Ron. Georges comprit aussitôt son petit jeu puis s'amusa à susciter la jalousie de leur frère en dressant le portrait du Prince Charmant idéal pour Pansy.

Ron tenta aussitôt de refréner les ardeurs de sa fratrie :

« _ Ce n'est pas ici que vous lui trouverez ce type car Pansy aime les hommes asiatiques tout droit issus de ses chers journaux ou films sud-coréens.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Harry en songeant à un détail qui pourrait inciter son beau-frère à agir enfin.

- Oui et nous ne connaissons aucun Asiatique ! Triompha Ron pas du tout désireux de voir un sale type lui voler son amie.

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas un Coréen à disposition mais le frère de Cho contemple souvent la photographie de Pansy depuis l'ouverture des dossiers des Expulsés et serait manifestement ravi de rencontrer une belle Eurasienne comme lui. Révéla Harry avant de retenir un sourire face à l'expression de son ami.

- Qui c'est ce type et depuis quand Cho a un frère ? Interrogea Ron abasourdi.

- Mais Ron-Ron qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire puisque tu n'es pas intéressé par Pansy ? Intervint Georges d'un ton goguenard._ »

Ron demanda aussitôt à Harry des informations sur ce Chang de pacotille puis apprit que Jin était un brillant auror âgé de quarante ans mais resté seul à cause du manque de sorcières célibataires. Or Harry et Jin avaient été les premiers avertis du possible retour des Expulsés par le Magenmagot puis furent chargés de les répertorier. Les deux hommes saisirent donc tous les dossiers dont celui de Pansy fini sur le sommet de la pile après son ouverture par Harry le jour de l'anniversaire de Ron.

Jin saisit donc le fascicule de la jeune et resta subjugué par la photographie de Pansy prise par d'autres aurors lors de sa venue en décembre dernier puis glissée dans le dossier. Aussi, l'auror Chang ne voyait pas l'heure d'assister au retour de Pansy dans l'espoir de lui mettre le grappin dessus en premier avant l'intrusion de tous les sorciers célibataires et était même prêt à s'occuper de ses quatre garçons. En effet, leur présence ne semblait pas le déranger puisque les jumeaux ou encore Severus iraient à l'école dés le mois de septembre.

Ron furieux refusa d'imaginer un type tourner autour de son amie puis affirma régler rapidement le sort de ce Chang s'il osait importuner Pansy sans se soucier des taquineries de sa fratrie sur sa jalousie. A la fin, le sorcier provoqua l'hilarité générale de sa famille en contactant Pansy intriguée pour lui parler des affirmations d'Harry sur ledit Chang. Elle affirma aussitôt lui faire gentiment comprendre son refus ou lui lancer quelques Stupéfix en cas de besoin. Ron retrouva aussitôt le sourire sous le regard hilare de son frère qui adressa un clin d'œil à Ginny.

Ensuite, Ron saisit la poudre de cheminette puis emmena sa famille chez Pansy. Les Weasley et Potter surpris sortirent rapidement du poêle avant d'observer la décoration de la salle de séjour. En revanche, Ron se précipita sur Kushi ainsi que Severus et souleva leur mère un instant. Pansy hilare lui demanda grâce en riant puis rejoignit ses invités afin de les saluer mais aussi les présenter à sa grand-mère Odval également présente. Enfin, Theodore s'approcha et salua poliment les Gryffondors avant de se rasseoir à table.

Molly éprouva aussitôt une grande sympathie pour Odval qui fit de son mieux pour la mettre à l'aise. Ensuite, Georges abasourdi admira la table longue surchargée de victuailles et se lécha les babines en humant le fumet délicieux des plats. Enfin tout le monde se mit à table hormis Harry qui ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du cadre en argent où le maitre des potions posait avec une adolescente vêtue de l'uniforme de Poudlard.

Pansy nota son trouble et s'approcha avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Il ne manque que lui ce soir.

- Tu nous avais parlé de cette photographie mais je ne vous imaginais pas aussi proches. Confessa Harry troublé.

- Il fut mon modèle ainsi que mon mentor pendant des années. Affirma Pansy.

- Je n'ai jamais su contrôler mon animosité idiote à son égard et j'ai ainsi perdu tant d'occasions avec lui. Soupira Harry.

- Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute car le Professeur Rogue t'admirait énormément mais ne supportait ta ressemblance avec ton père. Révéla Pansy.

- Comment le sais-tu ? L'interrogea Harry abasourdi.

- Il ne me l'a jamais dit clairement mais j'ai été près de lui durant sept ans: aussi, certains détails du Professeur me sont devenus familiers. Enfin, je l'ai vu partir de Poudlard avec l'épée de Gryffondor un soir alors qu'elle n'était plus censée être au château depuis la tentative de Ginny et Neville pour la subtiliser. Aussi, son attitude m'a fait clairement comprendre où allait sa fidélité mais nous n'en avons jamais parlé.

- Comment peux-tu savoir toutes ces choses ? Insista Harry surpris.

- Le Professeur m'a pris sous son aile après avoir noté ma passion pour les potions et j'ai donc commencé par ranger sa réserve avant de gagner progressivement sa considération. Ensuite, il m'a enseigné de nombreuses choses en dehors des cours et si je suis devenue une maitresse des potions, c'est probablement grâce à son enseignement.

- Pourtant, tu passais ton temps à te moquer des autres et ne me semblait pas si studieuse en classe ?

- J'étais très jeune alors et mes moqueries étaient un moyen de me faire accepter par les élèves de ma Maison au lieu de devenir une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Bis. Ensuite, les années m'ont transformé Potter puis je me suis calmée comme tout le monde après la mort de Dumbledore. Tu sais, tout n'était pas rose non plus pour les Serpentards sous le règne des Carrow.

- Pourtant vous étiez probablement leurs préférés ? Contesta Harry.

- Tu parles d'un privilège : ces tarés cherchaient à nous recruter pour nous offrir aux Mangemorts ! Le professeur Rogue m'a recommandé alors la plus grande prudence de peur d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Malheureusement, ma lâcheté a été plus forte que tout après ton arrivée et voici où j'en suis maintenant. Soupira-t-elle.

- Pansy cesse de te tourmenter pour le passé car la guerre est finie depuis longtemps. Enfin, tu as payé un prix trop grand pour ta bêtise.

- Je voudrais tellement te croire mais mes erreurs conditionnent ma vie encore aujourd'hui.

- Bientôt vous pourrez rentrer tes enfants et toi puis je prendrais position en ta faveur, ce qui vous permettra de vivre en paix sans craindre des représailles débiles ou devoir t'exiler à Durmstrang.

- Merci Harry. Sut seulement dire Pansy troublée._ »

Ensuite, la jeune femme se ressaisit puis s'occupa de ses invités agréablement surpris par la saveur de ses plats. Une fois tout le monde servi, Pansy s'assit entre Ron et Théodore afin de manger également tout en gardant un œil sur les verres ou encore les assiettes des sorciers ainsi que des enfants.

Au cours de la conversation, Georges demanda enfin aux deux Serpentards des détails sur leurs Smartphone avant de tenter de comprendre les différences entre celui de Nott orné d'un logo en forme de pomme et l'appareil de Pansy manifestement passionnée par la technologie sud-coréenne. Son père Arthur admira les deux gadgets puis posa de nombreuses questions aux deux sorciers. Pansy répondit à toutes ses demandes avant de confesser avoir trafiqué son antenne parabolique pouvoir capter les programmes malgré les ondes de la magie réfractaire à toute technologie moldue.

Enfin, elle disposait de panneaux solaires sur le toit de sa yourte mais aussi d'une éolienne faite maison pour alimenter tous ses appareils en énergie.

Après le repas, Odval s'occupa des invitées pendant que Pansy montrait aux hommes ses appareils électroniques. Toutefois, la sorcière finit de nouveau par se disputer avec Nott au sujet de la suprématie de sa marque préférée puis Theodore fit apparaitre son propre ordinateur portable où Ron nota encore une fois le logo en forme de pomme. Georges tenta de suivre leurs discours et dressa l'oreille au moment de la discussion sur la qualité des photographies prises par leurs Smartphones respectifs. Il leur demanda plus de détails avant de les tester un moment tout en se demandant comment adapter ses engins au monde sorcier.

Ensuite, Odval réunit tout le monde devant un gâteau et des verres d'airag, c'est-à-dire un alcool fermenté à base de lait de jument et brassé par elle-même. Bien évidemment, les enfants ne touchèrent pas à l'alcool mais mangèrent leur part de pâtisserie avant de retourner jouer dans la chambre de Severus. Pendant ce temps, Odval prit un album photo afin de montrer la vie de sa petite-fille depuis son arrivée en Mongolie malgré les protestations de Pansy gênée. Harry curieux observa donc la jeune fille fraichement débarquée d'Angleterre et totalement dépaysée au sein de la steppe mongole. Ensuite, il nota l'aisance de plus en plus évidente de l'Eurasienne auprès de sa grand-mère ou encore les photographies de ses nombreux voyages.

Toutefois, Potter retint une exclamation de surprise à la vue de la jeune femme vêtue de noir en compagnie de ses premiers élèves ainsi que d'autres professeurs à Durmstrang d'après Odval. Ginny également abasourdie contempla longuement son amie manifestement intentionnée à imiter Rogue jusque dans le choix de ses vêtements. En revanche, Pansy hilare s'esclaffa à la vue de la stupéfaction générale hormis Nott et Ron déjà au courant de ces photographies. La jeune femme révéla à l'assistance son admiration sans bornes pour le professeur Rogue dont elle suivit assidûment tous les cours particuliers. Son directeur de Maison avait même fini par lui offrir une panoplie similaire à la sienne et Pansy se mit donc à l'utiliser durant ses sessions de travail en sa compagnie. Après sa mort, elle finit par l'endosser tous les jours au point de se présenter à Poudlard ainsi vêtue durant ses Aspics.

Au moment de son arrestation, les Aurors la trouvèrent donc vêtue de cette manière puis lui restituèrent sa tenue après son procès. Aussi, Pansy détenait seulement cette panoplie au moment de son expulsion et la conserva religieusement car c'était le seul souvenir de Rogue qu'elle avait pu emporter hormis ses souvenirs. Ensuite, elle utilisa de nombreux sorts pour la maintenir intacte comme au premier jour même si elle ne l'endossait plus durant son séjour à l'école de magie mongole. Enfin, la jeune femme finit cependant par l'endosser de nouveau dés sa première année en tant qu'enseignante puis imita son mentor dans tous ses gestes ou encore sa méthode d'enseignement hormis sa partialité face aux Gryffondor.

Georges surpris plaisanta sur la peur des élèves mais fut rapidement détrompés par les dédicaces des étudiants sur le retro des photographies ou encore la vision des sourires de tous les enfants. Ensuite, Ron changea de sujet mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander à Pansy surprise de lui montrer sa tenue. La jeune femme hésita un moment, néanmoins, elle finit par accepter puis s'éclipsa un instant.

Harry n'était pas face à la porte et ne comprit donc pas la raison du soudain silence cinq minutes plus tard avant de sursauter en entendant la voix de son professeur le saluer. Il se tourna aussitôt avant d'observer la version féminine de Rogue mais bien plus mignonne. L'auror nota l'expression amusée de Pansy qui continua d'imiter le professeur un moment et se dirigea vers Harry avant de retirer dix points à Gryffondor pour sa bouche ouverte. Potter ne s'en soucia pas et continua de contempler la jeune femme en train de faire virevolter sa cape noire sur ses chevilles. Si l'apparence physique n'était pas la même, l'attitude correspondait bien à celle de Rogue car Pansy l'imitait parfaitement. Toutefois, Ron affirma qu'elle se comportait souvent ainsi même si elle faisait toujours preuve de douceur et n'endossait pas cette tenue depuis un bon moment.

Ensuite, Pansy s'éclipsa un instant pour se changer sans se douter du trouble d'Harry. Une minute plus tard, la jeune femme revint et arborait son deel habituel mais Potter continua de noter silencieusement plusieurs similitudes avec Rogue.

* * *

_**Voilà, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? **_

_**En ce qui concerne le logo en forme de pomme et la marque sud-coréenne de Smartphones ou autres je pense avoir été assez claire ? En fait, je n'ai pas osé mettre le nom des marques car je ne sais pas si c'est autorisé. **_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Ron dans ce chapitre ? D'après vous ses affirmations sur son désir de rester simplement amis avec Pansy, sont-elles dictées par la peur de voir tout changer ou en raison de la position de la sorcière sur son célibat ?**_

_** Aimez-vous les discussions de Notte et Pansy sur la technologie moldue ?**_

_**- Pansy a-t-elle raison de détenir des scrupules au sujet d'une nouvelle histoire ou devrait-elle se moquer des tabous des sorciers afin de refaire sa vie si elle parvient à se débarrasser de ses peurs ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Harry au Terrier puis sa conversation avec Pansy ou encore sa reaction face à sa vision dans une tenue similaire à celle de Rogue ?**_

_**- Pensez-vous que Pansy pourra rentrer en Grande-Bretagne d'ici peu ?**_


	26. Chapter 25 Un premier article favorable

_**Bonsoir voici le nouveau chapitre en éspérant que cela vous plaira :). Merci à Ptitcoeurfragile et Caramaille pour leurs review !**_

_**Bonne Lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Ron reçut son exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier comme tous les matins mais ouvrit les yeux en grand à la vue des gros titres avant de demander sa journée à Georges qui la lui donna volontiers après avoir compris la raison de son attitude. Ensuite, le Gryffondor se rua chez son amie pas du tout préparée à l'étreinte du géant roux qui lui écrasa pratiquement les os avant de la faire voltiger dans les airs.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron la posa doucement sur le sol et lui annonça son prochain retour en Angleterre. Pansy surprise observa son enthousiasme puis tenta d'obtenir des précisions sur ses propos mais le Gryffondor trop excité pour répondre lui tendit aussitôt le journal :

* * *

_**Le retour de sorciers britanniques expulsés durant l'été 1998 pourrait-il sauver notre société ? **_

_Après la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui, le Magenmagot a été sollicité pour punir les Mangemorts ou présumés tels mais de nombreux employés du Ministère étaient alors aveuglés par la douleur causée en raison du lourd tribut payé pour la Victoire. Ainsi, des magistrats meurtris se sont retrouvés à juger de nombreuses personnes dont la culpabilité étaient évidentes mais aussi des ex élèves de Poudlard qui n'étaient alors que de jeunes adultes de dix-sept ans seulement. _

_Or, si les véritables coupables sont en train de purger justement leur peine à Azkaban, la grande majorité des anciens élèves jugés n'étaient aucunement détenteurs de la Marque des Mangemorts et la minorité qui la détenait y fut contrainte par leurs parents. Or ces jeunes gens furent jugés de façon trop sévère en présence de membres du Magenmagot souvent meurtris par la perte d'un enfant ou un proche durant la bataille du 2 mai 1998 et par conséquent incapables d'émettre un jugement impartial envers les accusés. Aussi, la compassion céda la place à la volonté d'extirper le mal de notre société mise à mal par les actions de Vous-Savez-Qui, _

_Malheureusement, ce désir de purification s'est accompagné par un zèle excessif qui condamna plusieurs jeunes gens à l'exil depuis bientôt vingt ans privant ainsi notre société de main-d'œuvre mais surtout d'enfants ainsi que de personnes en âge de fonder un foyer. A présent, beaucoup de sorciers britanniques âgés de trente à quarante ans demeurent célibataires en raison du nombre limité de personnes disponibles. Certains ont tenté de trouver des conjoints moldus ou des sorciers étrangers, néanmoins, la plupart de ces relations n'aboutirent jamais à des unions. _

_Enfin, le nombre d'enfants restreints au sein de notre société ne nous permet pas d'effectuer un renouvellement de générations même en comptant les sorciers d'origines moldues qui ont intégré notre monde ces trente dernières années. A ce propos les jeunes adultes entre dix-sept ans et trente ans ne sont pas nombreux non plus, ce qui laisse sous-entendre une diminution encore plus draconienne des naissances dans les prochaines années à venir. _

_Sans compter le risque de voir nos jeunes enfants de onze ans quitter le sol britannique pour aller étudier à Beaubâtons, Durmstrang ou autres établissements très loin de leur patrie si aucun élève de première année n'est réparti à Serpentard en septembre. Or nous rappelons de nouveau à nos lecteurs que les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard ont formulé un sortilège qui entrainait la disparition de notre chère école si l'une des quatre maisons venait à se vider totalement. _

_Or les élèves de Serpentard sont moins d'une trentaine d'après nos sources et aucun étudiant de première année n'y a été réparti depuis plus d'un an. Aussi, devons-nous nous résigner à assister à la disparition de notre chère école Britannique d'ici moins de sept ans avant d'envoyer nos chers enfants à l'étranger durant toutes leurs études ?_

_Non, Chers Lecteurs si nous parvenons à convaincre les Expulsés de revenir au sein de leur Mère Patrie malgré les procès arbitraires subis ou des punitions parfois trop dures pour leurs fautes en raison des préjugés envers la Maison fondée par Salazar Serpentard ou encore du comportement vil de certains de ses membres. _

_Toutefois, tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des Mangemorts et leurs enfants encore moins puisque la majorité des Expulsés ne portent aucunement la Marque. Aussi, devons-nous condamner ces gens ou leurs familles à rester loin de leur pays jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies ou ne serait-il pas l'heure de leur tendre enfin la main ? _

_De plus, le retour de toutes ces personnes permettraient à notre société de retrouver une partie de son dynamisme mais aussi de panser définitivement les plaies de la guerre grâce au pardon et l'oubli. D'après nos sources, de nombreux célibataires subsisteraient parmi les Expulsés qui connaissent le même problème que leurs compatriotes domiciliés en Grande-Bretagne. Ainsi, cent cinquante homme entre trente et quarante ans mais aussi cent vingt femmes dans la même tranche d'âge ou encore de jeunes adultes alors enfants au moment de l'expulsion de leurs parents, sont des cœurs à prendre. _

_Or, quoi de mieux pour dissiper toutes les tensions ou préjugés mais aussi rétablir la paix que le dialogue entre les Expulsés et les sorciers restés sur le sol britannique ? Sorciers et Sorcières encore célibataires songez que l'élu de votre cœur se trouve peut-être en exil mais pourrait fort bien rentrer au sein de la patrie si le Ministère approuve le retour des Expulsés. _

_Sans compter la quarantaine d'enfants en train d'étudier dans des écoles étrangères au lieu d'occuper la place qui leur revient à Poudlard ou encore leurs cadets bientôt en âge d'être scolarisés ? Combien d'entre eux pourraient appartenir à la Maison Serpentard et sauver notre école ? Malheureusement tous ces jeunes étudiants n'ont jamais reçu de lettres d'admission à Poudlard, ni ne furent inscrits sur les registres à cause de la méfiance de certains manifestement convaincus du retour de la guerre en cas de retour des Expulsés ?_

_Avant de vous laisser protester face à cette déclaration, je vous rappelle Chers Lecteurs que le Conseil d'administration de Poudlard est exclusivement composé d'ex élèves de la Maison Gryffondor. Or cette Maison est connue pour son inimitié viscérale avec les Serpentard ou encore son impulsivité contrairement à celle des Serdaigle bien plus réfléchie et la Maison Poutsouffle dont la loyauté ainsi que la bonté ne sont plus à démontrer. _

_Afin de vous démontrer l'importance du gâchis causé par l'entêtement de certain, prenons le cas des enfants de Miss Pansy Panshriij ex Parkinson dont les jumeaux sont en première année à l'école de Magie d'Oulan-Bator et furent repartis dans la Maison équivalente à celle de Salazar Serpentard. D'après nos sources, ces deux enfants ont fêté leur onzième anniversaire le 31 décembre 2017 mais n'ont reçu aucunes lettres d'admission pour Poudlard, ce qui contraignit leur mère anglo-mongole et chinoise à les envoyer à l'établissement d'Oulan-Bator. Or ces deux jeunes garçons auraient pu sauver notre école dés cette année si le Choixpeau les eut envoyés à Serpentard. _

_Nous sommes parvenus à interroger le valeureux chef des Aurors et Elu Harry Potter qui a confirmé notre impression de gâchis au sujet des enfants de Miss Panshriij. Le Survivant a affirmé regretter profondément les désagréments subis par la jeune femme dont il n'était pas au courant avant une conversation avec son beau-frère Ronald Weasley le 1__er__ mars. D'après, Harry Potter la punition subie par Miss Pansy fut totalement disproportionné par rapport à ses actes causés par la terreur provoquée par l'ultimatum de Vous-Savez-Qui, Or ce malheureux lapsus a provoqué non seulement l'exil mais aussi la répudiation de l'ex Miss Parkinson par son soi-disant père. _

_Monsieur Potter nous a promis d'autres détails au sujet de Miss Panshriij mais nous a déjà confié le désarroi de la jeune femme en 1998 lors du procès où le sieur Patrick Parkinson senior lui révéla la vérité sur sa mère sino-mongole. Apparemment, Mr Parkinson a fait croire à la mort de Miss Pansy à sa grand-mère maternelle dans le but de conserver le nourrisson près de lui-même si ce n'était pas son enfant biologique. Ensuite, il a utilisé de puissants sortilèges de Glamour pour lui ôter son apparence originelle eurasienne afin de la transformer en un bébé blond aux yeux bleus plus conformes à ses aspirations de père mais surtout celle des Malefoy desireux de fiancer leur fils avec une sorcière issue de l'une des plus vieilles familles sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. _

_Toutefois, Mr Draco Malefoy a annulé ses fiançailles avec Miss Pansy le lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard. Ensuite, Mr Parkinson senior a renié sa soi-disant fille et lui ôta tous les sortilèges de Glamour après la condamnation de Miss Panshriij totalement déboussolée par toutes ces révélations inattendue ou encore la découverte de sa véritable apparence. Or Miss Panshriij n'a jamais pris la Marque, ni participé aux actions des Mangemorts. La seule accusation possible à son égard fut sa tentative de livrer Mr Potter mais ce dernier estime que son geste fut simplement un lapsus dicté par la peur. Il regrette profondément le sort infligé à Miss Panshriij pour une bêtise ou encore ses gamineries à Poudlard. Aussi, Mr Potter affirme souhaiter le retour de Pansy Panshriij ainsi que ses enfants et serait très heureux de voir ces derniers intégrer Poudlard. _

_L'auror a également déclaré avoir rencontré Miss Panshriij à plusieurs reprises et discuté longuement avec elle de son malheureux lapsus à Poudlard ou encore les gamineries effectuées durant leur scolarité. Mr Potter a eu aussi l'occasion de parler avec les deux cadets de la jeune femme qui sont très bien éduqués et s'entendent bien avec sa fille. Il ne connait pas les jumeaux mais serait heureux de les accueillir en Grande-Bretagne ainsi que les voir lier des liens d'amitié avec ses propres fils. _

_D'après Mr Potter, Miss Panshriij vit en Mongolie avec ses quatre enfants et son troisième fils entrera lui aussi à l'école de magie mongole en septembre puisque nulle lettre de Poudlard ne lui parviendra d'après les estimations de sa mère. A moins qu'elle ne se décide à reprendre son poste en tant qu'enseignante à Durmstrang où elle emmènera bien évidemment ses fils avec elle. Ainsi quatre éventuels membres de la Maison Serpentard vont probablement finir à l'établissement mongol ou à Durmstrang au lieu de sauver Poudlard à cause de l'entêtement du Conseil d'administration ainsi que l'exil des Expulsés. _

_En effet, aucun Exilé saint d'esprit n'enverrait son enfant étudier à Poudlard si lui-même ne peut pas rentrer en Grande-Bretagne ou ne reçoit aucune garantie sur sa sécurité, celle de ses enfants ou encore le maintien de son autorité parentale. Aussi, tous ces jeunes étudiants mais aussi leurs cadets finiront donc comme pensionnaires auprès des établissements des pays étrangers où résident leurs parents. Or le retour de ces sorciers et leurs progénitures pourraient permettre au Ministère de la Magie de résoudre en partie les problèmes de notre société. _

_Voulons-nous assister à la fin de Poudlard ou au désespoir de nombreux sorciers célibataires en refusant de tendre la main aux sorciers expulsés dont Pansy Panshriij ex Parkinson comme le prétendent encore de nombreux Gryffondor ?_

_Nul ne remet en cause le courage des valeureux Rouge-et-Or ou encore leur contribution à la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, néanmoins, il serait temps de leur enseigner la modération ainsi que le dialogue afin de sauver notre société au lieu de voir notre petit monde sombrer d'ici quelques décennies. _

_Sorciers et Sorcières de toutes les Maisons, unissez-vous à Harry Potter Celui-qui-nous-a-sauvé pour appuyer les membres du Ministères désireux de rappeler les Expulsés au sein de notre société ! _

_Rita Skeeter._

* * *

Pansy abasourdie lut à plusieurs reprises l'article sous le regard euphorique de Ron mais finit par refréner l'enthousiasme du Gryffondor en affirmant qu'il s'agissait d'une manœuvre de propagande pour l'instant et non la promulgation officielle d'une amnistie générale. Enfin, la jeune femme inquiète demanda si les propos d'Harry Potter plairaient aux sorciers ou si certains ne finiraient pas par lui envoyer des lettres de menaces maintenant que tout le monde connaissait sa véritable identité. Ron la rassura aussitôt sur la bienveillance des membres de la société britannique après la lecture du passage avant d'affirmer fêter ça par un bon repas au restaurant.

Pansy songeuse ne put cependant s'empêcher de s'esclaffer sous le regard du Gryffondor qui finit par l'interroger sur le motif de son hilarité :

« _ Je suis en train d'imaginer la réaction de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout après la lecture de cet article. Confessa-t-elle.

- Ron combien de bières tu descends par jour pour en arriver à sympathiser avec l'ennemi ? Tu es tombé bien bas pour fricoter avec Parkinson pendant que moi je me suis trouvée un Auror. Mais bon, on ne pouvait probablement s'attendre à rien de mieux de ta part. Prononça Ron en imitant le ton Miss-Je-Sait-Tout de son ex.

- Ronald, je ne veux pas te causer de problèmes avec elle ou tes enfants. Déclara Pansy inquiète.

- Je me moque totalement de leur avis car je suis majeur depuis plus de vingt ans. Rétorqua le Gryffondor.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux te trouver une autre cavalière pour le mariage d'Hermione maintenant que tout le monde connait mon passé. Sinon tes enfants et elle risquent de t'en vouloir sans compter le scandale causé par ma présence ou encore les reproches de vos amis.

- Quels amis, ceux qui prédisaient mon futur comme celui d'un raté ou un ivrogne après ma séparation ? Pansy ces gens m'ont abandonné pour suivre Hermione dans son sillage et sont maintenant les amis de Roger. Pour eux je suis seulement un looser et ils sont venus à ma fête d'anniversaire seulement pour le buffet ou encore les boissons gratuites. Affirma Ron.

- Mais Ronald, tu dois certainement mal interpréter leurs propos. Modéra Pansy surprise.

- Non Pansy, je suis lucide : hormis ma famille, Neville ou Luna, tu fus la seule personne à me tendre la main. On ne se connaissait pas vraiment même après avoir passé notre scolarité ensemble à Poudlard. Pourtant tu ne m'as pas laissé dans le caniveau en décembre après m'avoir sauvé la vie. En revanche mes soi-disant amis de longue date ne m'envoient jamais de hiboux pour prendre de mes nouvelles, ni ne s'inquiètent de mon sort.

- Pourtant les Gryffondors sont censés être solidaires entre eux.

- Tout ça ce sont des bêtises prônées par des adolescents et bêtement reprises par les adultes. En revanche, toutes les Maisons ont de bons ou mauvais sujets, rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir. Théo et toi par exemple êtes très solidaires entre vous malgré la soi-disant concurrence entre les Serpentards. Aussi, je me moque de la réaction d'Hermione ou de mes soi-disant amis s'ils nous voient ensemble.

- Mais tes enfants ? Hésita-t-elle.

- Mes enfants ne s'intéressent pas vraiment à moi, sinon, ils se rendraient compte de mon malaise à l'idée d'assister au mariage de leur mère pour leur faire plaisir. Enfin, mes gosses devraient être heureux de me voir remonter la pente grâce à ton amitié et si ça ne leur plait pas, c'est leur problème car ils sont grands maintenant.

- Mais Ronald…

- Non Pansy écoutes moi : sans toi, je n'aurais vraiment pas la force de supporter cette journée de malheur et si Hermione n'accepte pas ta présence, j'en profiterai pour éviter cette corvée. Assura Ron.

-Je ne veux pas te créer de problèmes Ronald. Insista Pansy inquiète.

- Ton amitié m'est précieuse Pansy et ceux qui ne l'acceptent pas, peuvent aller au diable. Bon maintenant connais-tu un bon restaurant où nous pourrions déjeuner tous les cinq ?

- Eh, bien il y a une petite taverne à Oulan-Bator… Commença Pansy.

- Parfait, je te suis_ Déclara Ron_ Kushi, Severus, Odval préparez-vous, nous allons manger dehors ! Claironna le Gryffondor._ »

* * *

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'article de Rita Skeeter ?**_

_**- Cet article donnera-t-il une meilleure opinion des Expulsés et de Pansy en particulier ou certains vont crier au scandale à l'idée de réintégrer les Expulsés au sein de leur société ?**_

_**- Les peurs de Pansy au sujet de la réaction des gens sont-elles justifiées malgré les propos d'Harry ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous des propos de Ron ? Est-ce une déclaration d'amitié ou une manière involontaire de signaler ses sentiments à Pansy ? Est-il lucide au sujet de ses enfants ?**_

_**- Quelle sera la réaction d'Hermione, Rose, Hugo ou encore l'entourage de Ron hormis les Weasley ?**_

_**Voilà Bonne soirée et Bonne Lecture !**_


	27. Chapter 26 Pas sans Pansy

_**Bonsoir voici le nouveau chapitre, merci encore de votre lecture et en particulier à Samia et Pticoeurfragile pour leurs reviews. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Ron passa toute la journée avec Pansy et sa famille avant de partir à minuit seulement en Mongolie mais seize heures à Londres. Il voulut aussitôt rentrer chez lui avant de s'immobiliser à la vue d'Hermione sur son palier. La sorcière entendit cependant le bruit de ses pas et se tourna aussitôt dans sa direction.

Le Gryffondor nota ses yeux brillants mais ce n'était manifestement pas une lueur de joie qui dansait au fond de ses yeux. Le Gryffondor estima que son ex avait probablement lu l'article de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et désirait en parler. Non, se corrigea-t-il, elle ne souhaita certainement pas discuter mais le juger, le réprimander ou encore le traiter d'abruti comme durant leurs disputes conjugales. Dans un moment de lucidité, Ron ne put s'empêcher de noter encore une fois le contraste entre l'attitude posée de Pansy même durant ses rares colères et l'agitation furieuse d'Hermione manifestement prête à le mettre au pilori sans lui laisser l'opportunité d'exprimer son point de vue.

Son impression ne fut pas démentie par le ton acerbe de la jeune femme qui affirma l'attendre depuis plusieurs heures sur son palier. Il tenta un trait d'humour en lui conseillant d'envoyer un hibou pour prendre rendez-vous la prochaine fois. Hermione profondément vexée répliqua avoir des affaires extrêmement importantes à régler et son temps précieux ne devait pas être gaspillé pour réparer ses bêtises à lui. Ron rétorqua d'un ton lucide qu'elle ne lui dédia jamais un peu d'espace dans son agenda durant leur vie commune et lui demanda la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme daignait s'intéresser maintenant à lui.

Hermione piquée sur le vif rétorqua en avoir assez de réparer tous ses impairs et lui ordonna de grandir un peu :

« _ Quand deviendras-tu enfin un adulte responsable au lieu de te venger de moi comme un gamin ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ron surpris.

- Allons Ron, tu as invité Parkinson seulement pour m'imposer la présence d'une Serpentarde à mon mariage afin de me faire payer notre rupture ! Affirma Hermione.

- Premièrement, c'est toi qui l'as invité, deuxièmement j'apprécie vraiment sa compagnie et enfin, elle n'est pas ma cavalière dans le but de t'indisposer. Désolé de te l'apprendre Hermione mais ma vie ne tourne pas exclusivement autour de toi. Répliqua le Sorcier.

- Ron tu es sérieux, tu aimes vraiment le Pékinois de Serpentard ? Oh Merlin, tu es vraiment tombé bien bas pour en arriver là ! S'esclaffa son ex hilare.

- Je ne te permets pas d'insulter Pansy et puis ce n'est pas elle qui a précipité ma chute mais toi en me dénigrant durant des années avant de m'abandonner ! Hurla Ron furieux.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai provoqué un accident ou roulé sans assurance ! Se défendit la jeune femme outrée.

- J'ai affronté les conséquences de mes erreurs mais tu continues de m'en tenir rigueur même si les deux moldus sont en bonne santé depuis des mois ! Tu as aussi détourné tous nos soi-disant amis de moi avant de m'imposer d'assister à ton mariage.

- Je n'ai rien provoqué du tout : si nos amis s'éloignent de toi, c'est de leur propre chef et non sur mon instigation. Répliqua Hermione.

- Alors ça me permet de faire le tri entre des relations de convenances et mes véritables amis dont Pansy. Affirma le Gryffondor.

- Ne me fais pas rire Ron, cette femme est une Mangemorte Serpentarde habituée à manipuler les gens et qui t'utilise dans l'espoir de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne. S'esclaffa Hermione.

- Pansy n'est absolument pas une manipulatrice et les Serpentards ne sont pas tous des Mangemorts !

- Peut-être mais Parkinson n'est qu'une sale menteuse car elle a utilisé du polynectar pour se transformer en poupée asiatique lors de ta fête ! Décréta Hermione.

- Mais c'est sa véritable apparence et Panshriij est son vrai nom ! Protesta Ron.

- Elle a oublié de préciser qu'elle s'appelait auparavant Parkinson durant la soirée. Tu te souviens qu'elle a voulu livrer Harry à Voldemort ou non ?

- Pansy en a parlé avec Harry qui lui assure ne plus y songer et a pris publiquement son parti dans le journal, donc qui es-tu pour la juger ? Vingt ans ont passé : il est peut-être temps de vivre en paix non ?

- Pas avec des pourritures de son espèce ! Affirma Hermione d'un ton tranchant.

- C'est l'attitude des gens comme toi qui condamne Pansy à se cacher même si elle n'a tué, ni torturé personne. Par contre, les Malefoy étaient des Mangemorts patentés mais peuvent vivre en paix dans notre société sans craindre de s'attirer tes foudres ou celles des autres ! Hurla Ron.

- Je ne veux pas de Parkinson à mon mariage: trouve-toi une autre ou viens tout seul ! Décréta Hermione froidement afin de changer de sujet.

- Fort bien, alors ne me compte pas parmi tes invités !

- Ron tu plaisantes ? Demanda Hermione livide.

- Absolument pas.

- Mais Ron tu es mon ami ! Protesta la jeune femme.

- Hermione, tu es mon ex ainsi que la mère de mes enfants mais plus mon amie depuis le jour où nous nous sommes séparés. Déclara-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi tu as accepté de venir ?

- Parce que nos enfants ont insisté et je ne voulais pas les blesser. Tu crois vraiment que cela me fait plaisir d'assister à ton mariage avec un autre ou de voir Hugo t'accompagner à l'autel et Rose te servir de demoiselle d'honneur ? Interrogea Ron surpris.

- Mais tu fais partie de ma famille comme les Weasley ! Protesta Hermione abasourdie.

- Mes parents t'adorent mais c'est toi qui t'es éloignée de nous depuis des années avant de me quitter et passer Noël avec Roger ou ta nouvelle belle-famille. Rétorqua Ron.

- Ron tu dois venir ! Ordonna Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas obligé de participer à ta farce sur l'amitié entre nous et encore moins à subir les regards en coins de nos soi-disant amis ou encore les moqueries voilées.

- S'il te plait… Tenta Hermione en prenant un ton plus doux.

- Non et encore moins tout seul sans Pansy.

- Je te fournirai une cavalière plus convenable. Proposa Hermione.

- Je ne me déplacerai pas sans Pansy et c'est mon dernier mot. Martela fermement Ron._ »

Hermione surprise observa son ex compagnon dont la fermeté la surprit car il avait fini par se soumettre à toutes ses décisions durant leur vie commune. Elle songea à sa soudaine manie de défendre Pansy puis lui rappela ses propos hostiles contre la maison Vert-et-Argent jusqu'à l'année dernière. Ron ne nia aucunement sa haine stupide envers les Serpentards ou encore son sentiment injustifié de suprématie sur ces gens, néanmoins, sa rencontre avec Pansy le fit changer d'avis. Enfin, la lecture des procès arbitraires lui fit réaliser que les soi-disant ex bourreaux étaient devenus les victimes des nouveaux vainqueurs désireux de les expulser même en l'absence de preuves.

Hermione furieuse refusa de l'entendre parler ainsi car le département de la justice magique ne commettait jamais d'impairs mais Ron compara l'attitude du Magenmagot après la bataille de Poudlard à celle de Dolorès Umbridge lors des procès contre les sorciers d'origine moldue durant la guerre. Certes, tous les accusés n'étaient pas innocents et devaient payer leurs crimes, néanmoins, il ne comprenait absolument pas l'acharnement contre des Serpentards simplement soupçonnés de sympathie envers les idées des Sang-Purs. En revanche, les Malefoy ne furent pas inquiétés en raison de l'aide de Narcissa à Harry.

Hermione tenta de répliquer mais son ex refusa d'écouter ses affirmations sur le besoin d'éradiquer les détritus de la société ou encore les dangers potentiels. Ron songeur demanda ensuite à la jeune femme si sa soudaine hargne envers les Expulsés si différentes de ses pensées précédentes sur l'injustice de leur exil, n'était pas due à sa jalousie envers Pansy. L'ex Miss-Je-Sais-Tout nia aussitôt une telle chose avant d'affirmer laisser volontiers un idiot dans son genre totalement dénué d'ambitions à la Serpentarde.

Ron blessé encaissa l'estocade portée par son ex mais rétorqua désirer une vie simple et heureuse au lieu de finir aigri dans son bureau comme elle ou sur un lit d'hôpital à cause d'un métier dangereux. En guise de preuve, il rappela à son ex les différentes blessures d'Harry durant son service même en temps de paix ou encore l'anxiété de Ginny durant les patrouilles nocturnes de son mari. Enfin, Ron confessa ne plus aspirer à la gloire après avoir assisté à la désolation de sa famille dévastée par la mort de Fred.

Hermione se tut un moment après l'évocation de son ex beau-frère défunt puis finit par se ressaisir car la guerre était derrière eux. Par contre, elle décida de parler avec Ron d'un certain détail :

« _ Tu as pensé à Rose et Hugo ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'étonna Ron.

- Tu leur fais probablement honte en t'affichant avec une Serpentarde partisane de Voldemort. L'accusa-t-elle.

- Pansy n'est pas une Mangemort, ni une fidèle de Voldemort ! Enfin, je ne vois pas en quoi ma relation avec elle peut déranger nos enfants après avoir trouvé Davies installé à ma place. Rétorqua le sorcier.

- Parkinson et lui ne sont absolument pas comparables car Roger est un auror ! S'indigna Hermione.

- Pansy est une personne remarquable et une maitresse de potions reconnue ou encore une enseignante extrêmement qualifiée. Nos enfants pourraient donc l'apprécier s'ils apprenaient à la connaitre.

- Non mais Ron ca ne va pas, mes enfants n'auront jamais Parkinson comme belle-mère ! Hurla Hermione choquée.

- Mais qui a parlé de belle-mère, nous sommes de très bons amis et aucun de nous ne songe au mariage. Toutefois, j'estime avoir le droit de la fréquenter sans devoir rendre de comptes à notre fille Rose déjà majeure ou encore Hugo qui va le devenir également d'ici peu comme tous les sorciers de dix-sept ans. Répliqua patiemment Ron.

- Ce sont deux Gryffondor : tu as pensé à toutes les moqueries subies par ta faute ? Or Rose va passer ses Aspics en juin et ne doit pas être troublée par ta vie amoureuse dépravée. S'inquiéta Hermione.

- C'est l'Hôpital qui se moque de la Charité Hermione !_ Affirma Ron en reprenant une expression moldue utilisée parfois par Harry_ Ta fille n'est pas désespérée par notre séparation ou ton mariage le mois prochain. Aussi, ma complicité avec Pansy ne devrait pas la perturber non plus mais nous pouvons toujours en discuter si ça la gêne. D'ailleurs cela nous fera un sujet de discussion puisque vous m'avez toujours exclu de vos conciliabules au point que nos gosses n'ont pratiquement plus jamais joué ou véritablement discuté avec moi depuis leur petite enfance. Déclara le Sorcier.

- Mais Ron tu ne détenais aucun intérêt pour nos lectures ou nos passions, donc il était inutile de t'ennuyer avec ça. Protesta Hermione surprise en songeant à l'amertume dans la voix de son ex.

- Hermione une famille ce n'est pas seulement lire des livres ou disserter sur les nouvelles théories de grands professeurs mais passer du temps ensemble. A la maison vous formiez un trio très fermé au point de m'oublier. Rappela Ron.

- Ron, je suis désolée, je ne me rendais pas compte d'accaparer ainsi nos enfants. S'excusa Hermione gênée en songeant à toutes les fois où son ex restait assis dans son coin à table.

- Ne vas pas croire que je t'en veuille car leur intelligence est ma plus grande fierté. Toutefois, j'aurais aimé pouvoir participer d'avantage à votre vie au lieu de me retrouver toujours sur le banc de touche. Je sais bien qu'Hugo et Rose ne sont pas des sportifs mais nous aurions pu nous amuser au quidditch de temps en temps. Enfin, je ne me débrouillais pas mal aux échecs sorciers et ça m'aurait fait plaisir de leur apprendre à jouer afin de passer du temps ensemble. Déclara-t-il en songeant à ses nombreuses parties avec Severus le fils de Pansy ou cette dernière quans ils ne regardaient pas la télévision.

- Et tu trouve ces choses chez Pansy ou ses enfants ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

- J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec eux mais personne ne remplacera jamais Rose ou Hugo. La rassura le Gryffondor.

- Ron, je suis désolée pour mon animosité initiale envers ton amie, dis lui qu'elle est toujours invitée au mariage. Conclut Hermione troublée.

- Fort bien alors nous viendrons. Affirma Ron souriant et incapable de tenir longtemps rigueur à Hermione. _ »

La sorcière le salua avant de partir mais se promit de trouver un moyen pour réduire l'influence de Parkinson sur Ron car elle n'entendait pas voir cette Serpentarde de malheur devenir la belle-mère de ses enfants, ni laisser ses quatre bâtards prendre leur place dans le cœur de leur géniteur même s'il fut trop souvent délaissé.

* * *

**_- La réaction d'Hermione correspond-t-elle à ce que vous vous attendiez ?_**

**_- Comment trouvez-vous le comportement de Ron ? Défend-t-il Pansy par amour ou par amitié ?_**

**_- Son chantage au sujet de sa venue seulement en compagnie de Pansy vient est-il bien avisé ?_**

**_- Ron a-t-il raison de parler ainsi de ses propres enfants ou de révéler son peu d'entrain à l'idée d'assister au mariage ?_**

**_- Pensez-vous qu'il soit possible de conserver un rapport d'amitié avec son ex au point d'assister à son mariage avec un autre ?_**

**_- Pensez-vous qu'Hermione a vraiment réalisé ses erreurs durant sa vie commune avec Ron ?_**

**_- A-t-elle raison de percevoir Pansy comme une menace ?_**

**_- Est-elle jalouse de Ron maintenant qu'elle l'imagine avec une autre ?_**

**_- Hermione va-t-elle tenter de nuire à l'image de Pansy aux yeux de Ron ? _**


	28. Chapter 27 Le procès

_**Bonjour, j'ai enfin fini le chapitre et voici donc la suite. Je m'excuse à l'avance envers ceux qui lisent le site fan fiction depuis les tablettes ainsi que les smartphones si cette partie est assez longue ou mal découpée mais je ne suis pas parvenue à trouver le juste milieu pour diviser ce chapitre en deux. Jusqu'à présent, le ton était plus léger et promis il reviendra d'ici peu, voire dés le prochain chapitre si possible, neanmoins, celui-ci est un peu plus lourd en raison de la trame. En tout cas merci encore pour votre fidélité et à Samia, Caramaille ainsi que Ptitcoeurfragile pour leurs review.**_

_**Voilà Bonne Lecture et bonne nuit à tous ceux qui dorment vu qu'il est minuit trente !**_

_**Ps: pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe mais le sommeil a pris le dessus :). **_

* * *

Les jours suivants, Pansy inquiète reçut plusieurs messages par hibou ou même quelques beuglantes. Apparemment certains sorciers étaient simplement curieux mais les beuglantes l'accusaient de traitrise envers Harry Potter qui finit par s'adresser encore une fois à la presse pour inciter la population à laisser son amie Pansy Panshriij tranquille. Face à la publication de ses propos dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_, l'envoi de beuglantes cessa, ce qui rassura légèrement la sorcière.

Entre-temps, Ron avait eu lui aussi fort à faire pour répondre aux questions de tous les invités de sa fête d'anniversaire. Si, Neville et Luna acceptèrent rapidement de lui faire confiance au sujet de Pansy et la rencontrer sans la juger le 25 avril, le reste des Gryffondor observa le sorcier avec méfiance tout en se demandant la raison pour laquelle Harry prenait la défense de cette femme.

Ensuite, Ron assista à la publication de nombreux articles sur le nombre de sorciers restés seuls en raison de l'absence de célibataires ou encore le risque de fermeture de Poudlard à cause du manque d'élèves dans la maison Serpentard. A la fin, les parents inquiets finirent par songer aux enfants des Expulsés régulièrement évoqués dans la gazette puis commencèrent à adresser au journal ou encore au Ministère des missives emplies de questions à leur sujet sans se douter d'agir de la manière espérée par les fonctionnaires.

Harry reçut alors l'ordre de convaincre certains Expulsés à parler de leurs vies actuelles à la presse. Il contacta donc différentes personnes en plus de Pansy et Nott mais les ex Serpentards méfiants refusèrent de se mettre ainsi à découvert puis affirmèrent attendre de voir les conséquences des actions de leurs deux compagnons. Toutefois, Nott conserva une attitude prudente puis conseilla à Pansy d'en faire de même, néanmoins, Ron la convainquit d'accepter une interview de la part de Rita Skeeter afin d'obtenir un article plus neutre et non l'un des torchons rédigés par la journaliste furieuse en cas de refus.

Rita Skeeter vint donc chez Pansy en compagnie d'Harry ainsi que Ron le 1er avril mais ils trouvèrent seulement Odval en compagnie des quatre enfants terrifiés. La Mongole gênée demanda poliment à la journaliste de remettre l'interview à un autre jour en raison d'un problème familial extrêmement grave. En effet, Toorj avait obtenu auprès du Magenmagot l'anticipation de l'audience (originalement prévue en juin) pour le 5 avril afin de décider de la validité ou non de sa requête. Aussi son ex femme s'était rendue à Oulan-Bator supplier l'auror de ne pas renier leurs enfants ainsi.

Malheureusement pour elle, le sorcier se montra inflexible puis la jeune femme paniquée retourna à la Ger afin de préparer ses fils à l'audience d'ici quelques jours. Si Kushi ne comprit pas vraiment la gravité des faits, ses trois frères accablés ne purent s'empêcher de s'accrocher à leur mère également inconsolable sous le flash discret du photographe de Rita Skeeter ou encore le regard peiné des deux hommes. Ron finit par se ressaisir et tenta d'aider son amie à surmonter le choc car rien n'était perdu, néanmoins, la sorcière inquiète affirma que le prestige de Toorj déterminait déjà l'issue du procès.

Ensuite, Nott transplana de toute urgence en Mongolie avant de consoler Pansy de son mieux. Il affirma également s'occuper de Toorj cette fois-ci mais sa meilleure amie paniquée lui interdit de faire usage de ses sorts ou de la violence pour la venger. Théodore acquiesça, néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de faire discrètement part de son mépris envers ce type à Harry, Ron ou même la journaliste. Pansy abasourdie se souvint enfin de la présence de la sorcière puis s'excusa auprès de Rita Skeeter qui se montra étonnamment bienveillante pour une fois et accepta de remettre l'interview à plus tard avant de s'installer dans le village sorcier voisin afin d'enquêter sur la jeune femme.

Le 5 avril, Pansy se rendit au tribunal à dix-huit heures comme prévu en compagnie de ses enfants, sa grand-mère Odval, ses rares cousins mongols, Ron, Harry, Rita Skeeter mais pas Nott qui affirmait venir plus tard. Les sorciers britanniques durent cependant parlementer longuement avec les gardes Mongols pour pouvoir entrer dans la salle d'audience. Ensuite, ils furent contraints de s'asseoir dans un coin et de rester silencieux tout en écoutant la traduction des propos de la cour mongole effectuée par Odval. Durant la présentation du jury, Harry observa les lieux imposants richement décorés par des tapisseries orientales moyenâgeuses avant de s'attarder sur Pansy et Toorj debout ainsi que positionnés face à face.

Le président du Magenmagot donna d'abord la parole à Toorj qui rappela son titre de chef des Aurors ou encore la mort de son père par la main d'un sorcier chinois. Le Mongol remémora également les raisons de l'annulation de son mariage avec sa première épouse et refusa de laisser son sang couler dans les veines de quatre enfants issus d'une femme aux origines chinoises.

Ensuite, les membres du Magenmagot commencèrent son interrogatoire :

« _ Etes-vous conscient des conséquences de votre demande ?

- Oui tout à fait mais, je n'aurais jamais songé à fonder une famille avec mon ex épouse, ni mêlé mon essence magique à la sienne si Odval Panshriij se fut montrée franche sur les origines de sa petite-fille.

- Hormis ce fait, détenez-vous une autre raison pour vous plaindre de Pansy Panshriij ? Demanda un membre du jury

- Absolument aucune, elle fut une merveilleuse épouse et une excellente mère bien meilleure que ma compagne actuelle. J'avoue regretter encore notre union bien plus heureuse que mon mariage actuel, néanmoins, l'impureté de son sang est un problème trop grave pour être ignoré. Déplora Toorj sous le regard furieux de sa seconde femme.

- Toorj Adiriig êtes-vous certains de vouloir renier vos premiers enfants, ne les aimez-vous donc point ? L'interrogea un autre membre du jury.

- Je fus très heureux de leur naissance car ils étaient désirés mais leur sang chinois éclabousse l'honneur de ma famille connue en Mongolie depuis les temps du fameux sorcier Gengis Khan. Rétorqua l'auror.

- Le sang ne fait pas tout Toorj Adiriig, vos fils ont besoin de leur père. Tenta une femme au sein du Magenmagot.

- Je me dois de respecter la mémoire de mon propre géniteur tué en duel par un sorcier chinois en provenance de Pékin. Comment pourrais-je déshonorer mon géniteur en laissant à ces quatre enfants innocents son héritage magique malgré leurs origines chinoises ? Rétorqua Toorj.

- Ton père ne s'en formaliserait probablement pas ! Intervint Odval furieuse.

- La Cour demande le silence de la part de l'assemblée, sinon les spectateurs devront sortir de la salle ! Martela le juge._ »

Odval s'excusa aussitôt puis le Magenmagot redonna la parole à Toorj qui affirma agir pour le bien des quatre petits garçons innocents car il ne parvenait plus à les regarder sans dégoût. Or les enfants méritaient un père aimant au lieu de subir une enfance malheureuse conditionnée par son animosité à leur égard. Enfin, son nouveau fils devait hériter de tous les biens ancestraux de la famille Adiriig et non devoir s'inquiéter d'éventuelles rétorsions, menaces ou procès de la part des quatre fils de Pansy s'ils se mettaient en tête de réclamer des droits sur la succession de leur géniteur.

Les membres du Magenmagot pensifs lui demandèrent encore une fois s'il était vraiment convaincu du bienfait d'une décision aussi draconienne. Toutefois, le Mongol confirma son choix puis fut prié de s'asseoir. Ensuite, Pansy obtint le droit de prendre la parole et commença sa plaidoirie par un vibrant plaidoyer sans se soucier des notes de Rita Skeeter ou encore de la stupéfaction des Britanniques face à ses talents d'oratrice. Au cours de son allocution, la jeune femme insista sur l'importance de l'amour filial ou encore l'union d'une famille sans se soucier des origines. Harry resta impressionné par son discours et estima même l'argumentation de Pansy bien plus convaincante que celle de Toorj puis fit le pari de la voir gagner le procès.

Ensuite, Pansy répondit aux questions du Magenmagot :

« _ Pansy Panshriij, vos fils sont-ils issus de votre union avec le chef des Aurors Toorj Adiriig ?

- Oui, ils sont tous les quatre le fruit de notre vie commune et ma fidélité envers mon ex conjoint a été prouvée lors de mon interrogatoire sous l'effet du Véritaserum. Rappela Pansy.

- D'après nos sources, vous ne saviez rien de vos origines chinoises ? Demanda le président du Magenmagot.

- C'est exact Votre Honneur, c'est Toorj qui me les a révélées un soir avant de me quitter et faire annuler notre mariage.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant au maintien de son essence magique au sein de vos enfants malgré votre rupture ou encore son animosité évidente à leur égard ? Demanda une femme.

- Pour ne pas leur faire perdre leurs certitude, ni les voir subir une transformation radicale ou sombrer dans la dépression à cause du geste de leur père. Moi-même, j'ai grandi dans le mensonge durant dix-sept ans avant de perdre tous mes repères lorsque Mr Parkinson m'a révélé mes origines ou encore ma véritable apparence. Expliqua Pansy.

- Regrettez-vous votre ancienne apparence occidentale ou éprouvez-vous de la honte pour vos origines mongoles ? Interrogea le président du Magenmagot vexé.

- Absolument pas Votre Honneur, car je suis fière de mon appartenance au peuple du grand sorcier Gengis Khan, néanmoins, j'aurais aimé le savoir dés ma naissance et non au moment de mon expulsion de Grande-Bretagne, ni me retrouver affublée d'une apparence trompeuse pendant dix-sept ans. En revanche, Toorj veut dénigrer nos fils en leur ôtant une partie de leur histoire, ce que je ne saurais accepter. Comment voulez-vous que mes enfants puissent grandir sereinement si leur géniteur les rejette de cette manière ? Enfin, je rappelle humblement à la Cour ma participation aux combats contre les Kazakh pour conserver la souveraineté du peuple mongol sur notre terre. Se défendit Pansy.

- Juste, Pansy Panshriij a honoré le nom de sa famille en risquant sa vie durant l'assaut des sorciers Kazakh contre la communauté sorcière mongole et obtint un ordre de Gengis Khan de première classe pour ça puis un deuxième lors de sa participation à la lutte contre la nouvelle attaque de ces gens. De plus, elle a également sauvé Toorj Adiriig assailli par des extrémistes durant cette bataille. Aussi, la fidélité de Pansy Panshriij au peuple mongol n'est plus à prouver, nonobstant ses lointaines origines chinoises. Rappela le président du Magenmagot satisfait de la réponse de Pansy.

- Votre Honneur, je ne me suis jamais vantée de mes deux ordres de Gengis Khan, ni de mes actes mais je vous demande humblement de ne pas sacrifier mes enfants à cause d'un caprice de leur père qui n'a aucunement le droit d'utiliser un argument tendancieux comme mes origines chinoises pour les renier. Implora Pansy._ »

Face à la surprise des Britanniques, Odval leur révéla discrètement les nombreux conflits entre la communauté sorcière d'origine Kazakh installée à l'ouest de la Mongolie et les sorciers Mongols. Or ces derniers furent souvent sollicités pour lutter contre les assauts des sorciers Kazakh désireux d'obtenir l'autonomie de leur territoire. Ainsi, Pansy participa à plusieurs batailles depuis son arrivée en Mongolie et fut décorée à deux reprises pour son courage. D'ailleurs, Toorj ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre car son ex femme le sauva d'une mort certaine face à un sorcier Kazakh deux ans plus tôt malgré sa répudiation.

Harry et Ron abasourdis songèrent au contraste entre la Parkinson prête à livrer l'Elu à Voldemort pour s'assurer sa survie à Poudlard en 1998 et le courage de Pansy Panshriij aujourd'hui. Dans un lapsus, Potter ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à Rogue qui passa du coté de Dumbledore après avoir constaté le résultat de ses fautes. Ron acquiesça avant d'observer son amie à l'apparence si fragile mais capable d'une grande énergie si nécessaire. De plus, elle semblait maintenant dotée d'une humilité extrêmement rare car tout le monde se serait vanté de ses exploits à sa place. Odval soupira en affirmant que sa petite-fille prenait soin de dissimuler sa présence aux yeux du monde depuis son expulsion de la Grande-Bretagne. Encore maintenant, elle préférait se terrer dans son coin de peur de subir les foudres des Gryffondors même s'ils vivaient loin de la Mongolie. Aussi son amitié avec Ron ou encore son rapprochement de Mr Potter relevaient pratiquement d'un miracle.

Entre-temps, les Membres du Magenmagot discutèrent un moment puis refusèrent d'imposer à Pansy ou ses enfants un autre coup du sort car la jeune femme avait plusieurs fois prouvé son appartenance à leur peuple malgré ses origines anglaises ou chinoises. Ils votèrent donc à l'unanimité pour le rejet de la requête de Toorj furieux sous le regard soulagé de la maman. Ensuite, ils conseillèrent au père de réparer ses erreurs et renouer le dialogue avec ses fils avant de demander l'entrée des enfants. Pansy alla donc chercher ses bambins confiés à ses cousins dans une salle attenante avant de revenir avec eux. L'assistance observa longuement les quatre enfants accrochés à leur mère petite et menue mais prête à sortir ses griffes si nécessaire pour les défendre de son mieux.

Une fois au centre de la pièce les jumeaux ou encore Severus jetèrent un regard empli d'espoir à leur père mais ce dernier détourna aussitôt la tête pour ne pas les contempler. Les trois garçons peinés se blottirent contre leur mère également accablée puis Pansy tenta de retenir Kushi curieux de contempler enfin le visage de son papa en vrai et non sur des photographies seulement. L'enfant se détacha cependant de sa génitrice afin de se rapprocher de Toorj, néanmoins, il fut brutalement repoussé par l'Auror.

Pansy furieuse se précipita aussitôt sur son cadet avant de jeter un regard incendiaire à son ex mari qui haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse. Les membres du Magenmagot déplorèrent l'attitude de l'auror mais leur harangue fut interrompue par l'entrée en trombe d'un membre du département de la Coopération Magique mongole, son homologue chinois et Théodore Nott qui hurla à Pansy de ne pas s'abaisser à supplier ce crétin de Toorj.

Le président du Magenmagot demanda au membre du département de la Coopération Magique la raison de cette irruption puis le fonctionnaire s'excusa pour son intrusion mais affirma devoir donner des informations importantes à la Cour afin de juger de façon équitable la requête de l'auror Adiriig. Le jury intrigué affirma avoir déjà rendu son verdict négatif mais invita le fonctionnaire à révéler ces renseignements sous le regard satisfait de Nott ravi de la victoire de Pansy face au fumier qui ruina la vie de sa meilleure amie ou sœur.

Entre-temps, le fonctionnaire affirma avoir agi en toute discrétion ces derniers jours après avoir obtenu le rapport d'un informateur privé engagé par Mr Nott afin d'enquêter sur la famille maternelle de Pansy Panshriij. Or l'agent lui fournit cette semaine les preuves irréfutables de l'absence d'ancêtres chinois au sein des Panshriij.

Ensuite, le fonctionnaire demanda à Odval surprise de donner à la Cour le nom de son mari puis la Mongole affirma qu'il s'appelait Li Song Cha. Son interlocuteur acquiesça puis révéla qu'il ne s'agissait pas du vrai nom de son époux car ce dernier était en réalité Sanjaa Datkaar un jeune auror inflitré en Mongolie Intérieure comme un citoyen Chinois afin de remplir une mission confidentielle. Malheureusement, il était décédé avant de pouvoir révéler la vérité à son épouse et sa fille convaincues de ses origines chinoises.

Aussi, nul ne s'était intéressé à la famille de l'auror Sanjaa Datkaar car les services du Ministère le croyaient célibataire et enregistrèrent la mort du sorcier sans se douter de rien. Ce fait serait encore dans l'ombre aujourd'hui si l'informateur engagé par Mr Nott trois ans plus tôt ne s'était pas mis à rechercher des informations sur le mari d'Odval avant de finir son enquête seulement le 2 avril avant de venir le trouver.

Le membre du département de la Coopération Magique chinoise acquiesça avant d'annoncer poliment à Pansy la perte immédiate de sa citoyenneté puisque son grand-père mais aussi sa mère n'étaient donc point chinois mais mongols. Pansy abasourdie acquiesça et n'émit aucune protestation pour la plus grande satisfaction du Magenmagot ravi de voir la jeune femme montrer un sang-froid exemplaire en face du fonctionnaire chinois. Ce dernier apprécia également la discrétion de la sorcière car il prônait la retenue en toute circonstance.

Ensuite, le Magenmagot enregistra aussitôt la modification du statut de Miss Panshriij ainsi que ses enfants citoyens mongols à tous les effets puisqu'ils ne détenaient aucune goutte de sang chinois dans les veines. Le président du jura demanda alors à Toorj penaud s'il entendait encore renier ses fils après cette révélation. L'auror honteux affirma ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière après son mariage avec une autre femme ou encore la naissance d'un nouvel enfant mais regretta publiquement la perte irrémédiable de sa première épouse la seule personne dont il fut jamais tombé amoureux au cours de sa vie. Pansy tenta cependant de le convaincre de renouer le dialogue avec leurs fils.

Malheureusement, la seconde épouse de Toorj furieuse refusa d'en entendre parler puis le Magenmagot déclara l'audience levée. Pansy ne s'avoua cependant pas vaincue et s'approcha de Toorj afin de le convaincre de ne pas ignorer ainsi leurs enfants. L'auror honteux les observa discrètement en particulier le petit Kushi jamais rencontré jusqu'à aujourd'hui et voulut s'approcher d'eux, néanmoins, sa seconde compagne jalouse le menaça de partir très loin avec leur fils ou encore le prochain bébé à naître. Toorj abasourdi apprit ainsi la grossesse de son épouse puis estima ne pas pouvoir ruiner une autre famille avant de demander publiquement pardon pour tout à Pansy et leurs enfants profondément blessés sous le flash toujours aussi discret du photographe de Rita Skeeter terriblement excitée par cette histoire on ne peut plus croustillante.

Ensuite, l'auror honteux partit avec sa femme après avoir demandé à Nott de prendre soin de Pansy. Cette dernière s'efforça de chasser rageusement ses larmes et enlaça ses enfants afin de les protéger. Elle voulut ensuite rentrer sans se soucier de la présence des Britanniques qui transplanèrent également à la Ger en compagnie des autres Panshriij. Une fois chez elle, la sorcière blessée s'assit dans son canapé avec ses quatre fils puis les consola de son mieux dans l'espoir de les aider à surmonter ce nouveau traumatisme. Pansy refusa de se laisser abattre puis leur prépara un chocolat chaud sous le regard de Ron ou encore de la journaliste encore silencieuse pour le moment non pas par compassion mais pour observer la réaction de la sorcière et obtenir la Une de _La Gazette du Sorcier _grâce à un article explosif.

En attendant d'interviewer Pansy, Rita Skeeter tourna autour d'Odval peinée pour sa petite-fille avant de s'enquérir de son état après la révélation sur son mari. La mongole ne fut pas dupe face à sa soudaine attention, néanmoins, elle estima pouvoir utiliser l'envie d'un scoop de la journaliste pour venger Pansy contre Toorj mais aussi obtenir la compassion des sorciers britanniques grâce à l'article de cette Rita Skeeter. En revanche, Ron qui ne se doutait de rien voulut intervenir mais Nott le retint par le bras avant de l'inciter à s'occuper de leur amie et ses enfants pour le moment. Les deux hommes s'occupèrent donc de la petite famille sous le regard peiné d'Harry pour la situation difficile de la Serpentarde.

Entre-temps, Rita Skeeter sortit sa plume à papote de son sac puis Odval parla de sa vie en Mongolie Intérieure ou encore de son mari. Elle affirma aimer encore son conjoint et regretter seulement de ne pas avoir su la vérité à son sujet plus tôt afin d'aider Pansy face aux accusations insensées de ce crétin de Toorj. Ensuite, la Mongole alla chercher plusieurs albums emplis de photographies afin de montrer à la journaliste la vie de sa petite-fille depuis son arrivée en Mongolie. Les yeux de Rita Skeeter brillèrent après avoir compris le désir d'Odval puis la sorcière se frotta les mains en se promettant d'écrire un article explosif et favorable à Pansy en échange de la collaboration des deux femmes.

Son photographe prit soigneusement de nombreux clichés de toutes les photographies présentées par Odval qui mit un point d'honneur à montrer également celles prises par les aurors lors du procès de Pansy. Rita feignit également de s'extasier à la vue de Pansy resplendissante dans sa robe de mariée traditionnelle mongole richement décorée aux cotés de Toorj Adiriig. Ensuite, elle observa les images où Pansy figuraient aux cotés d'autres sorciers durant la cérémonie de remise de ses décorations honorifiques. Les deux femmes contemplèrent également des clichés de la jeune femme au cours de ses voyages professionnels ou encore son travail à l'école.

Ensuite, la journaliste fut poliment abordée par les quelques cousins de Pansy et Odval après une conversation avec cette dernière grâce à la légillimancie. Ils racontèrent de nombreuses anecdotes sur leur parente, sa vie avec cette baudruche de Toorj puis ses souffrances ainsi que celles des enfants par sa faute. L'un d'eux lui proposa également de la mettre en contact avec le directeur du_ Journal des Sorciers Nomades Mongols_ le quotidien local afin de reporter toutes les révélations survenues au tribunal. Les yeux de Rita Skeeter brillèrent à l'idée de pouvoir publier également dans un journal étranger puis elle accepta avant de sourire face à Nott qui s'installa en face d'elle pour discuter après une conversation avec Odval. Il lui parla aussitôt de la vie de Pansy ainsi que de l'acharnement de Toorj à la conquérir au point de la suivre partout. Nott se fit également un malin plaisir de décrire tous les défauts de l'auror égocentrique dont sa haine maladive envers les Chinois même s'ils n'étaient pas responsables des gestes du sorcier qui tua son père au cours d'un duel régulier.

Enfin, Rita se dirigea vers Pansy qui venait de coucher Kushi épuisé par cette journée difficile et tenta de l'interroger sur ses états-d'âme. La Serpentarde soupira en songeant à l'étalage de sa vie privée mais la jeune femme était consciente qu'il était préférable d'en parler elle-même plutôt que de laisser Skeeter raconter n'importe quoi en cas de refus d'une interview. Elle confessa cependant se sentir vidée de toute son énergie en ce moment et ne pas parvenir à faire le point sur ses émotions.

La journaliste ne se démonta pas pour autant puis fit preuve de toute la persuasion possible pour obtenir son consentement. Ron voulut intervenir mais Harry lui conseilla de ne pas provoquer Skeeter sinon, ce serait Pansy qui en paierait les frais demain dans l'éditorial de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Son beau-frère fulmina contre le pouvoir de cette langue-de-vipère puis s'assit près de Pansy afin de la soutenir de son mieux durant cette épreuve. La jeune femme lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de s'envelopper dans un châle pour faire cesser ses tremblements. Ron glissa aussitôt un bras sur ses épaules et l'étreignit amicalement afin de lui manifester son soutien.

Ensuite, Rita l'interrogea sur sa vie quotidienne afin de la détendre avant de lui proposer de faire un point sur sa vie depuis la bataille de Poudlard le 2 mai 1998. Pansy soupira en exprimant encore une fois ses regrets pour sa terreur qui l'incita à révéler la présence d'Harry Potter dans l'école. Elle s'excusa de nouveau pour son geste auprès d'Harry qui lui serra la main sous le flash du photographe.

La Serpentarde répondit également aux questions de la journaliste sur son désarroi au moment de son arrestation en 1998. Au cours de l'entretien, Pansy lui révéla sa surprise initiale car elle était alors venue chercher les résultats de ses Aspics en juin. La sorcière se souvint d'un détail et lui montra le compte-rendu de ses Aspics où elle reçut un Optimal pour toutes les matières présentées. Elle confessa également son désarroi dans sa cellule après son arrestation en attendant son procès ou encore sa tentative d'obtenir la grâce d'Harry qui ne trouva malheureusement pas sa lettre.

Ensuite, Pansy affirma avoir vécu son procès comme un cauchemar éveillé où nul n'éprouvait de compassion pour la délurée qui tenta de livrer l'Elu. Afin de nuancer ses propos, la jeune femme affirma comprendre l'attitude du jury après les répercussions dramatiques de la bataille et la mort de nombreuses personnes. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas le Magenmagot qui la détruisit mais Mr Parkinson senior avec ses révélations sur sa mère ou encore sa décision de lui ôter tous ses sortilèges de Glamour.

Rita Skeeter en profita pour lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de son apparence actuelle puis la jeune femme affirma se sentir bien dans sa peau même si elle dut d'abord s'habituer à un changement si radical. Dans un moment de lucidité, Pansy ironisa sur sa taille de géante en tant que Parkinson avant de devenir un petit bouchon d'après l'expression de son ex mari. Rita Skeeter l'interrogea afin de savoir si elle regrettait la blondeur de ses cheveux ou encore ses yeux bleus mais Pansy jura se sentir profondément Mongole et Anglaise à la fois : aussi, elle ne changerait jamais son apparence eurasienne.

Au bout d'un moment, Rita lui demanda ce qu'elle changerait si on lui donnait la possibilité de retourner en arrière au moment de la bataille de Poudlard. La jeune femme affirma aussitôt modifier tout d'abord son attitude envers Harry Potter et participer à la lutte contre Voldemort. Elle révéla également tenter de sauver le professeur Severus Rogue en emmenant un antidote contre le venin de Nagini.

Rita curieuse voulut ensuite savoir si elle était satisfaite de sa vie actuelle ou regrettait le fait de ne pas être devenue l'épouse de son fiancé historique Draco Malefoy. La Serpentarde décréta aimer ses fils plus que tout et ne jamais renoncer à eux pour Malefoy même si un retourneur de temps lui était offert. Pansy estima avoir vraiment commencé sa vie seulement après la révélation sur ses origines ainsi que ses retrouvailles avec sa grand-mère et rétorqua ne plus se soucier de Draco. Aussi, malgré la souffrance infligée, elle estima devoir remercier Parkinson senior pour l'avoir rendue à sa véritable famille.

A la question sur ses sentiments envers lui, Pansy avoua franchement sa confusion car Parkinson senior fit partie de sa vie durant des années mais la vola à sa grand-mère avant de la renier des années plus tard. En revanche, elle confessa une admiration sans bornes pour Severus Rogue devenu son mentor à Poudlard et ses regrets de n'avoir jamais pu se recueillir sur sa tombe depuis son exil même si elle parvint à assister à son enterrement. Harry surpris songea au peu de personnes présentes lors des funérailles de l'ancienne Terreur des Cachots avant de confesser ne s'être douté de rien. Pansy gênée révéla avoir utilisé une cape de sorcier pour dissimuler son visage de peur des représailles après son geste.

Ensuite, la Serpentarde ne put jamais y retourner mais n'oublia aucunement son professeur avant de devenir également maitresse des potions et donner son prénom à l'un de ses fils. Rita Skeeter curieuse l'interrogea sur sa vie professionnelle un moment puis revint sur le procès d'aujourd'hui. Pansy s'efforça aussitôt de chasser les larmes en train de perler à ses yeux avant de confesser sa peine pour ses enfants rejetés par leur propre père. La jeune femme affirma également se repentir de ses anciennes convictions à propos de la supériorité des Sangs-purs sur les autres et confessa son incompréhension face au geste tordu de son ex mari à cause de sa haine injustifiée envers les Chinois. Elle révéla son ignorance sur son père biologique et ne pas se soucier de son statut avant de lancer un appel aux lecteurs afin de l'aider à le retrouver. Pansy affirma ne pas désirer lui poser de problèmes, ni réclamer des dommages financiers ou autres mais seulement la réponse à ses questions et la possibilité de mettre un visage sur cet inconnu. La journaliste curieuse songea aux convictions prônées par les Serpentards sur la supériorité des sang-purs puis lui demanda si elle serait capable d'accepter un père moldu. Pansy affirma réaliser la possibilité d'être une sang-mêlée même si sa mère était une sang-pure mais rétorqua se moquer du statut de son géniteur.

Au bout d'un moment, elle répondit également aux questions sur son impression après les révélations d'aujourd'hui. Pansy confessa aussitôt se sentir anglo-mongole depuis longtemps et regretter seulement son ignorance sur son grand-père car ce fait entraina la désagrégation de sa famille à cause de l'entêtement de Toorj. La Serpentarde affirma ensuite ne plus rien ressentir envers le père de ses enfants hormis une profonde amertume face à ses gestes.

Face à la demande de Rita Skeeter sur son avenir, Pansy expliqua songer d'abord à s'occuper de ses enfants afin de les aider surmonter leur traumatisme pour le moment. Les jumeaux resteraient donc quelques temps à la maison avant de retourner à l'école. Ensuite, la famille profiterait des vacances scolaires afin de partir un peu. Toutefois, si la situation devenait intenable pour ses fils, elle quitterait la Mongolie afin de reconstruire leur vie ailleurs, notamment à Durmstrang où pn lui proposait de reprendre son poste en septembre.

La journaliste l'interrogea aussitôt sur son choix si le Ministère lui accordait la possibilité de revenir en Grande-Bretagne. Pansy réfléchit un instant avant de répondre puis confessa son désir de rentrer dans le pays de son enfance afin de se reconstruire une nouvelle vie avec ses enfants, néanmoins, elle n'oserait jamais s'y installer sans de sérieuses garanties au sujet de sa sécurité et celle de ses fils face aux fans d'Harry Potter, le maintien de ses droits parentaux ou encore la conservation de sa baguette.

La jeune femme affirma également que les autres Expulsés ne rentreraient pas non plus en Grande-Bretagne sans ce genre de garanties avant de révéler quelques détails sur certains d'entre eux à Skeeter ravie. Enfin, Pansy s'excusa auprès de la journaliste avant de retourner auprès de ses trois autres fils qui venaient de finir leurs chocolats et réclamaient sa présence. Rita Skeeter ne protesta pas pour la fin de l'interview car la Serpentarde avait largement répondu à toutes ses attentes puis la journaliste affirma devoir rentrer.

Harry se leva aussitôt sous le prétexte de l'escorter afin de discuter entre eux pour s'assurer de la publication d'un article honnête et non un torchon à scandale. Toutefois, il fut rassuré par les propos de Rita Skeeter sur le fait que les péripéties de la vie de Pansy n'avaient pas besoin d'être enjolivées, ni modifiées pour créer un article à sensation. Mieux encore, elle obtiendrait probablement la publication d'un numéro spécial du journal _Sorcières-hebdo_ pour les ménagères ou les adolescentes friandes de potins mais également prêtes à venger l'une des leurs face à la bêtise du sorcier mongol.

Ce genre de sympathie permettrait certainement à la Serpentarde d'obtenir une excellente publicité et Rita promit de publier d'autres articles en sa faveur en échange de son exclusivité pour la rédaction d'une biographie si Pansy parvenait à rentrer. Harry surpris affirma ne pas pouvoir lui garantir ce genre de choses mais Skeeter souriante affirma que la jeune femme ou encore sa grand-mère semblaient réaliser l'importance d'une bonne campagne publicitaire pour obtenir le retour de la Serpentarde en Grande-Bretagne. Aussi, cela ne devrait poser aucun problème.

Enfin, Harry et Skeeter utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer à Londres où la journaliste se rua aux locaux de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Entre-temps, Pansy s'occupa de ses ainés qui finirent par se coucher après le souper puis la sorcière s'écroula sur le canapé. Nott inquiet affirma devoir rentrer pour ne pas laisser Lauren chez sa grand-mère mais Ron le rassura en affirmant rester auprès de leur amie. Ensuite, il s'assit auprès d'elle puis observa son visage tendu avant de l'encourager à ne plus se retenir maintenant que ses enfants ou encore Odval étaient couchés. Pansy tenta de resister encore un moment mais finit par s'effondrer dans ses bras avant de pleurer tout son saoul.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se détacha doucement de Pansy épuisée par ses pleurs et profondément endormie avant de s'approcher du poêle pour contacter son frère déjà mis au courant de la situation par Harry. Georges inquiet demanda des nouvelles des Panshriij avant de déplorer ce gâchis. Il écouta la requête de son frère puis affirma lui accorder sans problèmes quelques jours de congés en de telles circonstances et l'incita à rester en Mongolie le temps nécessaire. Georges lui promit également de lui envoyer _La Gazette du Sorcier_ de demain avant de le saluer.

Enfin, Ron se tourna vers la sorcière puis la souleva délicatement afin de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre dont il connaissait l'emplacement même s'il n'était jamais entré. Une fois la porte ouverte, le Gryffondor surpris observa la pièce joliment décorée et déposa son amie aussi légère qu'une plume sur le lit. Toutefois, la jeune femme endormie sécurisée par son étreinte se blottit contre lui contraint de rester couché à ses cotés.

Après un sommeil entrecoupé de cauchemars, Pansy s'éveilla et tendit la main sur son lit afin de trouver sa baguette. La sorcière crut s'éveiller d'un long rêve mais la réalité la heurta de plein fouet après l'apparition de ses fils apeurés qui s'accrochèrent à elle. La jeune femme les consola de son mieux puis finit par se lever afin de leur préparer un bon petit-déjeuner dans l'espoir de les réconforter un peu. Tous les cinq se dirigèrent donc vers la salle de séjour avant de rester surpris par la vision de Ron en train de cuisiner.

En revanche, le sorcier souriant les salua avant de les inviter à se mettre à table. Il rassura aussitôt Pansy sur sa grand-mère en train de s'occuper des animaux en compagnie de ses cousins mongols. Il réitéra ensuite son invitation puis Pansy apprécia sincèrement sa gentillesse et le remercia sans se douter de la surprise de Ron peu habitué aux remerciements de la part de son ex toujours plongée dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ au moment du petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, le Gryffondor tenta de les distraire un peu ainsi qu'Odval après son retour en compagnie des autres Panshriij discrets mais accueillants envers le Gryffondor entrevu à plusieurs reprises puisque les cousins d'Odval et Pansy vivaient dans leurs propres yourtes situées dans les environs.

Les Mongols restèrent un moment pour soutenir Pansy mais durent ensuite rentrer chez eux afin de s'occuper de leurs propres bêtes. En revanche, Ron resta à ses cotés avant d'admirer discrètement ses efforts pour remonter le moral de ses enfants. Vers quinze heures, Pansy sursauta en entendant du bruit puis Ginny, Arthur, son épouse, Harry et même Georges sortirent du poêle malgré l'heure matinale à Londres. Molly se précipita aussitôt sur la Serpentarde afin de l'enlacer ainsi qu'Odval puis montra son panier empli de victuailles dont de nombreux gâteaux aux enfants. Les jumeaux surpris firent ainsi la connaissance des Weasley sans se douter de la fascination de Georges à leur vue.

Ensuite, le Gryffondor fut chargé de distraire les enfants grâce à ses nouveaux articles pendant que les Britanniques discutaient avec leur mère. Au cours de la conversation, Harry donna à Pansy un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ où la Serpentarde abasourdie nota sa photographie et celle de ses enfants en gros plan avant de lire l'article qui leur était consacré. Elle nota avec soulagement la retranscription exacte de ses propos puis l'adresse de Rita Skeeter qui suscitait la sympathie à l'égard de la jeune femme sans pour autant tomber dans la caricature ou la flagornerie. Par contre, elle n'avait pas épargné Toorj décrit comme un homme borné et dont la haine maladive envers les Chinois lui fit briser sa famille pour des malentendus.

Au cours de la lecture, Pansy nota la présence de la photographie où Potter lui serrait la main de afin de démontrer publiquement son pardon. Par contre, elle soupira à la vue du cliché pris après sa transformation avant de contempler l'adolescente terrifiée en train de tenir le portrait de l'ancienne Pansy Parkinson. Harry nota son trouble mais affirma que cette exposition médiatique était un mal nécessaire afin de susciter la sympathie et obtenir son retour en Grande-Bretagne où ses enfants pourraient vivre sereinement loin de leur père incapable d'affronter sa seconde femme pour renouer le dialogue avec eux malgré les caprices de cette mégère.

Pansy acquiesça puis demanda aux autres si son départ ne deviendrait pas une espèce de fuite car le véritable défi serait d'affronter Toorj en restant ici. Toutefois, Ginny la convainquit de tout faire pour rentrer car il ne s'agissait pas seulement de sa vie mais de l'équilibre de ses enfants. Ces derniers entendirent les derniers propos et rejoignirent leur mère en affirmant vouloir partir d'ici après avoir vu leur père les dénigrer encore une fois même s'il tenta ensuite de s'excuser. Pansy peinée refusa de les entendre parler ainsi car Toorj resterait leur papa, néanmoins, les petits garçons lui demandèrent de tout faire pour s'installer très loin en Grande-Bretagne au lieu de les envoyer à l'école ici où ils subiraient encore les moqueries des autres même si ce ne serait plus au sujet de leur mère mais de leur père cette fois-ci. En guise de preuve, Nansal montra à sa mère les messages reçus de la part de ses camarades ce matin. La Serpentarde peinée soupira face à la cruauté inconsciente des gosses en général avant de promettre à ses fils de faire de son mieux dans l'espoir d'obtenir l'autorisation de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne.

* * *

_**- Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**_

_**- Comment considérez-vous l'attitude de Toorj avant l'éclatement de la vérité ?**_

_**- Qu'aurait du faire Toorj après les révélations sur le grand-père de son ex femme ?**_

_**- Toorj va-t-il finir par laisser tomber sa nouvelle épouse pour renouer avec Pansy manifestement la seule femme qu'il eut aimé d'après ses propos ? Souhaiteriez-vous le voir renouer avec ses enfants ou tenter de reconquérir son ex ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de la plaidoierie de Pansy ?**_

_**- Comment vous semble le Magenmagot mongol ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous des actions de Nott ?**_

_**- Comment considérez-vous la réaction de Pansy ?**_

_**- Comment définiriez-vous le comportement de Rita Skeeter ?**_

_**- Pansy ou ses familiers ont-ils raison de répondre à ses demandes ?**_

_**- Pansy est-elle une manipulatrice, voire, une opportuniste en tentant d'obtenir une bonne presse de la part de Rita Skeeter ?**_

_**- D'après vous quels sentiments éprouve Pansy pour Toorj ?**_

_**- Et ceux de la jeune femme envers Ron ?**_

_**- La demande des enfants vous semble-t-elle cohérente ou devraient-ils rester en Mongolie dans l'espoir de renouer le dialogue avec leur père **__**un jour **__**?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous d'Harry ou des Weasley dans ce chapitre ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous du comportement de Toorj envers Pansy qui lui a sauvé la vie deux ans auparavant malgré leur séparation ?**_

_**- Vous attendiez-vous à une Pansy capable de combattre si nécessaire comme durant les troubles contre les sorciers Kazakhs ?**_

_**- Aimez-vous l'attitude de Ron envers Pansy durant l'interview puis leur étreinte innocente sur le canapé ou encore sa décision de porter la jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre ? Est-ce le début d'un rapprochement ?**_

_**- Et celle de Pansy qui le retient pour continuer de dormir près de lui ?**_

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère trouver vos review, impressions ou réponses à mon réveil. **_

_**Bonne nuit à tout et à demain j'espère !**_


	29. Chapter 28 Séparation définitive

_**Bonsoir, voici la suite de la fiction, merci encore pour votre lecture mais aussi vos reviews. J'avoue que je m'attendais à plus de réactions pour le chapitre précédent assez complexe mais bon The Show Must GO ON :) . Cette partie est encore un peu triste mais ca va s'arranger. En tout cas, un grand merci à Margaux-voyer, Caramaille et Ptitcoeurfragile pour vos commentaires !**_

**_Bonne soirée et Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

Les jours suivants, Pansy vécut comme un automate entre les soins de ses enfants, ses activités quotidiennes et ses conciliabules avec son avocat en raison de sa situation inextricable depuis la révélation sur ses origines. En effet, le lendemain du procès, la jeune femme intriguée avait reçu une convocation urgente au Magenmagot où un employé de la justice lui annonça que le motif d'annulation de son mariage avec l'auror Toorj Adiriig était maintenant caduc. Aussi, elle résultait de nouveau mariée au père de ses quatre fils et la seconde épouse du Mongol devenait maintenant une vulgaire amante. Par contre, un sorcier disposait parfaitement du droit de renier ses enfants : aussi, les quatre petits garçons étaient encore enregistrés comme de père inconnu sur le registre des naissances contrairement au fils adultérin de Toorj officiellement reconnu.

Pansy abasourdie ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser et estimait devoir réfléchir avant d'agir car la moindre petite action malheureuse pourrait de nouveau bouleverser l'existence de ses enfants. Ensuite la jeune femme stupéfaite reçut la visite de son époux gêné mais désireux de la rencontrer afin de discuter de la situation. Il tenta également de se rapprocher de ses enfants mais ces derniers méfiants s'enfermèrent aussitôt dans la chambre des jumeaux afin de ne pas lui montrer leur peine.

Toutefois, l'Auror ne leur en tint pas rigueur puis se traita de mauvais mari et père avant de s'adresser à son épouse dans l'espoir de la convaincre de reprendre la vie commune. Pansy surprise lui rappela l'existence de sa compagne enceinte ainsi que leur premier fils, néanmoins, Toorj lui confessa ses regrets pour sa seconde union malheureuse dictée par sa bêtise ou leur belle famille si unie avant son coup de folie. Ensuite, la Serpentarde confuse écouta les serments d'amour de son mari ainsi que le récit de leur histoire avant ou pendant leur mariage puis les anecdotes sur la naissance des enfants…

Pansy lui reprocha cependant son absence pour celle de Kushi mais Toorj promit de faire amende honorable et lutter pour obtenir de nouveau la confiance de leurs fils si elle lui permettait de reformer leur famille. La sorcière hésitante lui rappela l'existence de son bébé ou du prochain qui ne devaient pas être délaissés puis l'auror affirma s'en occuper également même si ces gosses vivraient partagés entre deux maisons comme les enfants des couples moldus divorcés. Pansy soupira aussitôt en songeant à ces pauvres bambins ou encore leur mère probablement en train de vivre la même chose qu'elle après le départ de son mari.

Ce dernier honteux exprima ses regrets pour tout mais la supplia de ne pas laisser sa rancœur ruiner définitivement leur couple ou encore leur foyer avant de promettre à Pansy de lui donner enfin la petite fille tant désirée. Son épouse affirma ne pas y songer pour le moment puis lui demanda de la laisser tranquille. Toutefois, Toorj lui reprocha aussitôt son intransigeance qui condamnait leurs fils à grandir sans leurs deux parents près d'eux.

Pansy interdite répliqua s'être toujours occupée de leurs enfants contrairement à lui qui les chassa de la maison avant de les renier officiellement et tenter de leur retirer son ADN. Elle lui demanda s'il serait capable de lui pardonner une telle chose à sa place puis l'auror baissa honteusement la tête avant de fixer le sol. Il finit cependant par trouver le courage de lui demander pardon pour tout et la supplia de lui redonner une chance sans se douter d'être espionné par ses enfants depuis le début de l'entretien grâce aux oreilles à rallonge offertes par Georges Weasley. Face à la confusion de Pansy, Toorj lui proposa de prendre son temps pour réfléchir avant d'affirmer l'aimer plus que tout puis il retourna à Oulan-Bator.

Une fois mis au courant de cet entretien trois heures plus tard, Ron et Nott inquiets demandèrent à la sorcière ce qu'elle comptait faire puis soupirèrent à la vue de sa confusion. Les Weasley également présents observèrent la jeune femme tout en déplorant discrètement ce nouveau coup du sort infligé à Ron car Pansy aurait été parfaite pour lui. Malheureusement, les sorciers étaient encouragés depuis l'enfance à maintenir leurs familles unies quel qu'en soit le prix et la Serpentarde retournerait donc chez son mari. Toutefois, Nott rappela à son amie les quatre conditions d'annulation du mariage :

- L'adultère.

- L'absence d'enfants.

- Un degré de parenté trop proche.

- Le silence sur un secret extrêmement grave.

Or, elle ne détenait aucun secret, ne commit jamais l'adultère, ni n'était parente avec Toorj et lui donna quatre beaux enfants mais pouvait demander l'annulation de leur union à cause de sa trahison de l'auror qui vécut avec une autre femme durant des années.

Pansy indécise confessa sa confusion car elle n'espérait plus le retour de Toorj depuis longtemps mais ne tenait pas non plus à faire souffrir les enfants. Certes, si leur rupture fut seulement causée par un simple différend, la jeune femme se serait empressée de le reprendre à la maison maintenant mais il avait renié leurs fils et tenta même de modifier leur ADN afin de préserver l'intégralité de ses biens pour son nouvel héritier. Aussi, la jeune femme s'imaginait fort mal l'accueillir à bras ouverts après toutes ces horreurs.

Molly emplie d'espoir lui demanda si elle était sérieuse car peu de sorciers osaient quitter leurs conjoints puis Pansy estima la reprise de la vie commune impossible dans de telles conditions, néanmoins, elle nourrissait un énorme sentiment de culpabilité envers ses enfants certainement désireux de voir leur père revenir à la maison. Ensuite, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se traiter de mauvaise mère égoïste désireuse de sacrifier l'unité familiale pour son bien-être personnel.

Ron abasourdi observa Pansy tout en admirant sincèrement son abnégation pour ses enfants qui l'incitait à douter des bienfaits d'une séparation pourtant justifiée après le comportement honteux de leur père. Par contre, Hermione refit sa vie en moins de deux mois sans se faire autant de scrupules. Le Gryffondor s'approcha de son amie afin de la consoler de son mieux sous le regard attentif des Weasley. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy remercia son ami pour sa gentillesse mais confessa sa honte face à sa propre décision. Toutefois, Ginny l'interrompit aussitôt en affirmant que la faute n'en revenait pas à elle mais à son mari qui abandonna leur famille depuis bientôt quatre ans avant de se remarier et oublier ses premiers enfants sans se soucier de la peine causée.

Pansy inquiète s'inquiéta cependant du bien-être de ses fils mais Kushi jeta par terre son oreille à rallonge et ouvrit la porte avec fracas avant de se précipiter dans les bras de sa mère pour la consoler. Ses trois frères le rejoignirent aussitôt afin de soutenir leur mère ébranlée par tous ces retournements de situation.

Afin de tranquilliser sa maman, Kushi finit par prendre la parole :

« _ Eej on a vécu sans mon papa depuis que j'étais dans ton ventre et j'en veux plus après avoir vu sa méchanceté quand il m'a poussé pour pas me voir. Qu'il reste donc avec son nouveau bébé maintenant ! Martela l'enfant.

- Kushi: Papa n'est pas méchant, il a juste eu des graves problèmes car son propre papa est mort quand il avait ton âge. Tenta de modérer sa mère.

- Maman ne tente pas de le justifier, Kushi est petit mais nous, nous avons bien ce qu'il a fait ou encore tes efforts pour tenter de nous protéger. Intervint Nansal.

- Et on ne veut pas te voir t'humilier de nouveau encore une fois pour nous. Affirma Severus.

- Enfin, nous ne risquons pas non plus de l'accueillir à bras ouvert après qu'il nous a chassé avant de parader dans le journal avec sa nouvelle famille. Renchérit Toorjii.

- Mais c'est votre père, vous ne désirez vraiment pas recomposer notre famille comme avant ? Demanda Pansy troublée.

- Maman, Papa nous a fait trop de mal quand il nous a tous chassé de la maison à Oulan-Bator : il est donc hors-de-question de l'accueillir chez nous. Répondirent les garçons en chœur.

- Mais…

- De toute façon, si Georges a raison, nous pourrons partir en Grande-Bretagne bientôt et il ne voudra jamais nous suivre car son rêve est de mourir en héros pour la Mongolie. Rajouta Severus.

- Les enfants, votre père restera toujours votre papa même si il a eu un moment de folie. A présent, je suis certaine qu'il désirer se rapprocher de vous et vous ne devez pas gâcher cette opportunité. Insista Pansy inquiète.

- Maman, nous ne voulons plus le voir, ni rester en Mongolie. Rétorquèrent les garçons.

- Mes chéris, vous ne devez pas l'écarter de votre vie, même si, nous nous séparons pour de bon cette fois-ci. Je préfère encore renoncer à partir que de vous voir le renier ainsi. Affirma Pansy sans se soucier de leurs protestations.

- Bon d'accord nous le verrons de temps en temps si tu y tiens grâce au portoloin mais nous partons en Angleterre loin de sa nouvelle famille ou de l'école de Magie car tout le monde se moque de nous. Enfin, nous voulons te voir heureuse avec un nouveau mari au lieu de rester encore seule à cause de tes scrupules envers nous ou Papa. Martelèrent les jumeaux._ »

Pansy abasourdie observa ses enfants manifestement désireux de la voir quitter définitivement leur père contrairement à ses prévisions car les bambins étaient censés prier toutes les divinités possibles pour la réconciliation des parents. Toutefois, ses fils avaient vu le comportement furieux de leur père le jour où il les chassa de la maison ou encore sa répudiation. La jeune femme confuse finit par soupirer tout en émettant le vœu de prendre la bonne décision pour leur assurer un bon équilibre.

Les garçons lui affirmèrent aussitôt préférer continuer leur vie comme maintenant et voir leur père de temps en temps au lieu de finir malheureux à cause de leur terreur d'un nouvel abandon à cause de sa seconde famille ou encore son comportement versatile. En effet, leur geniteur les abandonna sans vergogne pour des motifs ridicules avant de tourner de nouveau autour de leur mère ce matin malgré l'existence de sa femme enceinte ainsi que son bébé. Aussi, les enfants confessèrent leur méfiance envers ce papa capricieux fort capable de recommencer son manège à la première occasion. De plus, les petits garçons étaient habitués à son absence depuis longtemps même s'ils en souffraient encore et ne souhaitaient donc pas voir la situation se modifier encore une fois. Les Weasley stupéfaits mais également Harry admirèrent la maturité de ces petits garçons puis entourèrent la petite famille de leur mieux afin de les aider à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve.

Enfin, Pansy trouva le courage de se rendre à Oulan-Bator afin de parler directement à Toorj au lieu de lui annoncer sa décision par hibou. Ron inquiet lui proposa de l'accompagner mais la sorcière insista pour y aller seule afin de ne pas heurter son ex. Le Gryffondor fut donc contraint de la laisser partir, néanmoins, il passa les heures suivantes à tourner en rond tout en demandant à ses familiers si l'auror n'était pas en train de convaincre la jeune femme de lui redonner une chance. Georges le rassura de son mieux tout en jetant un regard éloquent à sa sœur souriante qui dissimula ses pensées sur la jalousie de Ron. D'ailleurs, Ginny estimait voir son frère réaliser ses sentiments une fois rassuré sur le fait que la jeune femme était enfin libre et non encore en train de songer à son ex puisque la demande de séparation venait d'elle cette fois-ci.

Au bout d'un moment, Kushi inquiet refusa d'être bordé par sa grand-mère et ses frères insistèrent également pour rester éveillés jusqu'au retour de leur mère même après le souper. Enfin, ils bondirent sur leurs pieds à la vue du transplanage de Pansy fatiguée mais heureuse d'être enfin rentrée. Les enfants l'entourèrent aussitôt avant de la bombarder de questions puis la maman les rassura de son mieux. Ensuite, elle affirma avoir obtenu l'accord de Toorj pour procéder à l'annulation de leur union puis invita les enfants à aller enfin se coucher. La sorcière épuisée les borda un moment avant de retourner dans la salle de séjour où sa grand-mère lui servit de nombreux plats et insista pour la voir se restaurer.

Au cours de son repas, Pansy consentit enfin à parler de son entretien avec Toorj manifestement pas du tout désireux de finir encore une fois dans la presse à cause des péripéties de leur séparation. Toutefois, l'insistance de la jeune femme ou encore les pleurs de sa compagne enceinte déprimée et leur bébé le convainquirent d'accepter la requête de son épouse officielle. Les deux futurs ex conjoints se rendirent donc au Magenmagot afin d'y déposer directement leur requête dans l'espoir d'accélérer la procédure au lieu de passer par la paperasserie habituelle. En raison de leur situation compliquée ou encore des récents événements, l'un des fonctionnaires fixa rapidement leur audience au 27 avril. Enfin, Toorj reconnaitrait discrètement ses premiers fils à l'insu de sa nouvelle compagne extrêmement hostile à cette idée car elle refusait de voir son bébé ou le prochain partager l'héritage de leur père avec les enfants de Pansy.

A la fin de ce récit, la sorcière soupira avant de confesser son amertume face à toutes ses désillusions sentimentales causées par ses choix plus pathétiques les unes que les autres. Dans un lapsus, elle affirma détenir très mauvais gout car Malefoy était un lâche invétéré et Toorj un sinophobe qui éprouvait une aversion immense pour tout ce qui avait attrait à la Chine au point de la renier tout comme leurs enfants après avoir cru qu'elle possédait un ancêtre mandarin.

Face à sa désolation, Ginny tenta de la consoler en affirmant que le prochain compagnon serait le bon mais finit par soupirer à la vue des dénégations de son amie fermement décidée à rester célibataire pour le restant de ses jours. Enfin, Harry conseilla à sa femme de ne pas insister pour le moment et laisser leur amie se reprendre de ses désillusions avant de songer à son avenir sentimental. Toutefois, Potter dissimula aux autres les projets du Ministère qui inciteraient probablement la Serpentarde à revoir rapidement sa décision avant de tourner enfin autour de Ron à la vue de ses futures rivales… Il finit par proposer aux Weasley et Nott de rentrer se reposer chacun chez soi puis son meilleur ami affirma rester auprès de Pansy qui le remercia pour son soutien.

Une fois seuls, le Gryffondor songeur incita son amie à ne pas s'enfermer dans sa solitude mais reprendre enfin confiance en elle et dans les hommes en général car ils n'étaient pas tous des opportunistes ou des tarés comme ses ex. Pansy confessa cependant son scepticisme mais finit par lui promettre d'y songer puisque ses enfants désiraient la voir refaire sa vie. Dans un lapsus, la jeune femme confessa ne plus aimer Toorj depuis longtemps et cesser enfin de se sentir responsable de la fin de leur mariage puisque c'est lui qui la quitta. Ron souriant l'encouragea à continuer sur cette voie avant de lui proposer une partie d'échecs sorciers.

Le lendemain, Pansy discuta longuement avec Ron mais aussi Rita Skeeter désireuse de rédiger toute une série d'articles à son sujet. La Serpentarde resta cependant surprise par tous les messages de soutiens envoyées par toutes les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo furieuses contre Toorj les jours suivant. Ces femmes organisèrent également une pétition pour demander son retour immédiat en Grande-Bretagne.

En revanche, Hermione éprouva une immense frustration face à ce retournement de situation ou encore le regain de popularité de Ron après une déclaration de Pansy sur son attitude chevaleresque dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Ensuite, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se concentra sur sa potion dont elle avait commencé la préparation juste après son altercation avec Ron le 23 mars. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione sourit en estimant que la présence du Pékinois à son mariage était seulement un petit prix à payer en échange de la chute de la Serpentarde à la fin de la réception. Enfin, cela lui permettrait d'éviter à ses enfants une belle-mère infâme si Ron dégouté finissait par choisir un autre épouse après la promulgation de la Loi une fois tous les Expulsés enfin rentrés au bercail...

Loin de se douter des sombres pensées de sa promise, Roger taquina son collègue Jin Chang en train de découper les nouvelles photographies de Pansy Panshriij parues sur l'exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Le second auror rétorqua collectionner les images de cette déesse eurasienne comme d'autres récoltaient encore celles des Chocogrenouilles à leur âge tout en lançant un clin d'œil à Harry penaud. Ce dernier finit cependant par s'esclaffer puis lui conseilla de modérer son enthousiasme car Pansy choisirait probablement Ron comme son nouveau conjoint une fois mise au courant de la Loi promulguée après le retour des Expulsés d'ici quelques semaines.

Jin hilare rétorqua que Weasley avait laissé passé sa chance depuis trop longtemps et était maintenant catalogué comme un ami dans le cœur de la belle Pansy Panshriij bientôt libérée de ce crétin d'Adiriig. Ensuite, il plaisanta en affirmant remercier le Premier Ministre pour permettre à la sorcière de venir au mariage du siècle, ce qui lui permettrait de commencer à mettre le grappin sur Pansy avant l'adoption officielle de la fameuse Loi qui permettrait aux pauvres célibataires dans son genre de trouver enfin une épouse...

* * *

**_- Que pensez-vous du comportement de Toorj ?_**

**_- Comment trouvez-vous la réaction des enfants ? Le dialogue est-il correct ou surréaliste ? _**

**_- Comment définiriez-vous l'attitude de Pansy face à Toorj, ses enfants ou encore Ron ?_**

**_- Harry devrait-il révéler certains détails à Pansy ou il a raison de respecter les consignes dictées par le Ministère en attirant les Expulsés en Grande-Bretagne sans leur avouer les desseins fomentés à leur sujet ?_**

**_- D'après vous que pourrait bien préparer Hermione ? _**

**_- Ron est-il définitivement catalogué dans le secteur ami comme Nott dans le coeur de Pansy ?_**

**_- Pansy finira-t-elle par songer à refaire sa vie un jour ?_**

**_- Une petite idée sur la fameuse Loi ?_**

**_Allez, bon dimanche !_**


	30. Chapter 29 Shopping !

_**Bonsoir, voici la suite de la fiction , j'aurais préféré poster avant mais cela ne fut pas possible. Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et en particulier à Samia, Gemini no Vanou, Caramaille et Ptitcoeurfragile pour vos review ! On est encore dans les preparatifs du mariage d'Hermione dont l'écriture n'est pas encore finie. Il est fort possible que cet épisode soit divisé en plusieurs parties pour éviter de créer une impression de pavé trop lourd ou au contraire un résumé télégraphique en un seul chapitre. **_

_**Bonne lecture et à demain !**_

* * *

Les jours suivants, Pansy lut les nombreux articles en sa faveur de la part de Rita Skeeter. Elle continuait sa vie quotidienne tout en réservant du temps à Ron afin de reprendre leurs cours de danse en vue du grand jour qui s'approchait à grands pas. Les deux amis firent cependant une pause le 21 afin de célébrer le quatrième anniversaire de Kushi.

L'enfant ravi observa longuement les bougies sur son gâteau d'anniversaire ou encore tous les paquets présents mais resta sans voix à l'arrivée de son papa gêné qui se présenta à la Ger avant de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Le petit garçon apeuré se blottit aussitôt contre sa mère qui le rassura de son mieux sur Toorj et parvint à lui faire adresser un léger sourire à l'auror. Ce dernier finit ensuite par l'approcher avant de lui tendre un présent dans l'espoir de gagner sa confiance.

Le sorcier surpris nota la grande ressemblance entre son cadet et lui avant de se rabrouer intérieurement pour son imbécillité dictée par sa haine maladive envers les Chinois. Toorj s'attarda encore un moment près de Kushi avant de tenter d'approcher également ses jumeaux ou encore Severus mais les trois garçons l'ignorèrent délibérément. Toutefois, leur mère intervint pour renouer le dialogue entre le père et ses fils puis les enfants finirent par se détendre un peu avant de discuter avec lui sous le regard des Panshriij, Rita Skeeter, Nott, Harry ainsi que des Weasley.

Ensuite, Pansy mangea enfin sa part de gâteau tout en discutant avec Ron de leurs préparatifs pour le mariage de son ex. Au cours de la discussion, le Gryffondor grimaça face à la question de son amie sur sa tenue. Il confessa ne pas avoir acheté quoique ce soit après sa rencontre avec Hermione en train d'essayer sa robe de mariée chez Mme Guipure la veille puis Roger chez _Tissard et Brodette_. Ron avoua également son manque d'entrain à l'idée de faire des emplettes car Hermione s'était toujours occupée du choix de ses vêtements et il n'y connaissait donc rien en matière de tissu, mode ou autres.

Pansy songeuse lui demanda s'il tenait absolument à acheter sa tenue à Londres ou serait partant pour l'accompagner en Europe auprès de ses amis afin de faire un peu de shopping ensemble puisqu'elle-même n'avait pas encore trouvé sa tenue. Ron ravi accepta aussitôt, néanmoins, il voulut quelques détails sur les prix pratiqués par les boutiques afin de pouvoir se faire une idée. La jeune femme le rassura aussitôt sur la modération de ses amis en échange de la vente du surplus de sa laine de cachemire. Ensuite, la Serpentarde demanda à Rita si elle serait intéressée par une interview avec ses amis puisqu'ils faisaient également partie des Expulsés. La journaliste acquiesça aussitôt afin de varier un peu ses sujets toujours centrés sur Pansy en ce moment. Toutefois, elle dut promettre à Ron de ne pas l'importuner durant son shopping, ni le mentionner dans ses articles.

Pendant ce temps, Harry observait Toorj tout en s'interrogeant sur les sentiments de l'auror à la vue de la méfiance de ses enfants ou encore l'éloignement progressif de sa future ex femme. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour le Mongol qui s'efforça de conserver un visage impassible après la plaisanterie de Nott sur la recherche d'un nouveau fiancé pour Pansy en Corée du Sud en raison de son culte envers sa marque préférée. Toutefois, la marque à la pomme lui était largement supérieure…

Ensuite, Nott s'esclaffa face à l'expression de Pansy qui tomba dans le panneau et brandit aussitôt son Smartphone au lieu de sa baguette afin de démontrer ses capacités. Toorj retrouva aussitôt son sourire avant de sortir le sien pour aider son ex face à Nott sans se soucier de la jalousie de Ron à la vue de leur soudaine complicité. En effet, les deux sorciers tentaient de retrouver leur amitié afin d'assurer un certain équilibre à leurs enfants après le drame vécu durant quatre ans et mettaient donc leurs désaccords de coté mais Ron craignait de voir Toorj convaincre Pansy d'annuler la procédure de séparation.

En revanche, Harry sourit à la vue de l'expression de son ami en estimant qu'il finirait par se décider à agir très bientôt au lieu de prendre le risque de voir un autre homme lui voler Pansy après la promulgation de la fameuse Loi… Il observa ensuite l'harmonie des deux Mongols puis Ron finit par se détendre après avoir constaté l'absence de gestes tendres. Par contre, Nott finit par rappeler à son amie sa fascination pour le beau Park Jin Su en 2000. En guise de preuve, il montra une photographie durant l'un des séjours de la jeune fille en Corée du Sud où elle posait en compagnie d'un beau sorcier asiatique de son âge.

Toorj et Pansy hilares s'observèrent un instant avant de s'esclaffer puis la jeune femme affirma ne pas être son type à moins de se transformer en homme. De plus, il vivait heureux avec Kim Song son compagnon depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant. Toorj rafraichit aussi la mémoire de Nott sur son absence de jalousie à la vue de l'amitié de Pansy et Jin Su car il connaissait parfaitement l'existence de Kim Song.

Ensuite Georges ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions sur leur histoire d'amour aux deux sorciers. Toorj affirma avoir noté Pansy durant un match de Quidditch à l'école de Magie mais la jeune fille refusa de sortir ensemble car ses lunettes, ses cheveux en bataille, sa popularité ou encore les couleurs de sa maison Rouge et Or lui rappelaient un certain Harry Potter… Le Mongol curieux finit par transplaner en Grande-Bretagne pour observer ce type devenu la terreur de Pansy puis comprit enfin ses propos sur la raison de son expulsion. Une fois de retour chez lui, le Mongol voulut rassurer la jeune fille mais elle continua de le repousser poliment pendant des mois avant d'accepter lui donner une chance. Ensuite, Pansy entama son parcours pour devenir maitresse des potions et lui sa formation en qu'auror. Toutefois, il révéla un détail connu de Ron, Harry, du Ministère de la Magie et des aurors mais pas des autres Weasley surpris. En effet, Pansy avait également suivi la formation d'auror et obtint une mention à la fin de ses études mais elle avait fini par renoncer à son poste pour se consacrer aux potions. A présent, elle était donc une espèce de réserviste contactée durant les escarmouches contre les Kazakh en cas de besoin. Georges intrigué questionna aussitot la jeune femme qui confessa avoir entamé la formation pour tenter de se racheter après son attitude à Poudlard le 2 mai 1998. Toutefois, Toorj et sa grand-mère lui firent comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas continuer de se crucifier ainsi, ni se lancer dans une carrière de ce genre pour expier des fautes imaginaires. Aussi, elle se consacra à ses potitions et l'enseignement. Toorj acquiesça puis parla de leur mariage en février 2005 suivi du retour définitif de sa femme en Mongolie après la fin des cours de Durmstrang en juin 2006 à cause de sa grossesse. Enfin, son épouse donna le jour aux jumeaux le 31 décembre 2006 puis à Severus le 15 octobre 2007 avant de mettre au monde Kushi le 21 avril 2014 peu après leur séparation.

Nott songeur se souvint d'un détail et intervint dans la conversation pour rappeler à sa meilleure amie hilare l'existence du jumeau de Jin Su très gentil ainsi que célibataire. Harry curieux intervint aussitôt en demandant à Pansy si ses gouts se portaient exclusivement sur les asiatiques. La Sorcière surprise rétorqua ne faire aucune distinction entre les Anglais ou les Mongols, néanmoins, la jeune femme confessa ne pas du tout aimer les blonds toujours associés à Malefoy dans son esprit. Georges en profita pour lui conseiller de s'intéresser aux roux dans ce cas avant de jubiler face à son consentement distrait. Ensuite, la fête continua tranquillement puis tout le monde rentra chez soi au bout d'un moment hormis Ron qui partirait directement avec Pansy depuis la Ger pour effectuer leurs achats ensemble demain…

Le lendemain, Ron prit son petit-déjeuner avec la petite famille puis demanda des renseignements à Pansy son ami Serpentard devenu coiffeur à Seoul. En effet, le Gryffondor avait accepté de se rendre chez ce type après les propos de la jeune femme sur les bienfaits d'une nouvelle coupe pour améliorer son apparence négligée depuis des mois ce qui lui permettrait de mettre fin aux rumeurs sur son désespoir causé par le mariage de son ex. Ron était cependant curieux car il imaginait mal Harper devenue coiffeur après l'avoir vu jouer comme un pied dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison.

Il finit rapidement son petit-déjeuner tout en bénissant la différence de décalage horaire d'une heure seulement entre Seoul et Oulan-Bator ce qui leur permettrait de ne pas perdre de temps. Ensuite, Pansy troqua son deel traditionnel contre des vêtements sorciers occidentaux avant d'entrainer Ronald à Seoul. Le Gryffondor surpris observa aussitôt toutes les enseignes de l'impasse commerçante sorcière de la Corée puis suivit son amie jusqu'à une petite boutique plus simple que les autres mais toute aussi élégante. Ron contempla un instant la paire de ciseaux géante surmontée des drapeaux britannique et coréen ou encore l'écusson des Serpentards avant d'entrer. Il nota aussitôt la sobriété du local agrémenté de quelques orchidées ou encore des photographies de modèles asiatiques et occidentaux. Le sorcier n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder d'avantage à la vue d'un homme en train de s'avancer vers eux. Ron abasourdi ne reconnut pas l'adolescent de ses souvenirs dans le sorcier élégant qui salua ses deux visiteurs en compagnie de ses employés.

Ensuite, Harper enlaça Pansy avant de se tourner vers le Gryffondor pour examiner ses cheveux. En son for intérieur, le Serpentard retint un juron à la vue de cette tignasse fourchue, fragilisée et négligée malgré ses lavages fréquents. Il interrogea aussitôt son client sur ses souhaits puis Ron indécis feuilleta les magazines mais hésita longuement avant d'en discuter avec Pansy et Harper. A la fin, le Gryffondor décida de couper sa crinière informe qui tombait jusqu'à ses épaules avant de se fier à son amie pour le reste.

Harper le fit aussitôt installer au lavage et lui promit de revenir tout de suite avant de se tourner vers Pansy pour saluer l'arrivée de Rita Skeeter. La journaliste observa le local et fit poser les deux amis ensemble tout en posant plusieurs questions au coiffeur. Pendant ce temps, Pansy rejoignit Ron afin de le faire patienter en attendant le retour d'Harper. Ce dernier revint peu après et shampouina la tète du Gryffondor tout en répondant à ses demandes sur sa vie. Harper lui révéla ainsi sa panique initiale après son expulsion car il se retrouva sur le continent sans vraiment savoir comment se débrouiller. Fort heureusement, le Ministère de la Magie français accueillit tous les Expulsés dans une structure spéciale le temps de leur permettre de se reprendre un peu. Ensuite, les sorciers purent demander asile auprès de plusieurs départements de la Coopération Magique puis Harper reçut une réponse positive de la Corée du Sud avant de se retrouver à Seoul.

Après un séjour dans une autre structure spécifique destinée à aider les sorciers étrangers à s'acclimater à leur pays, les autorités permirent à Harper de circuler librement. Le jeune homme parlait alors un coréen limité mais correct et tenta de s'insérer au sein de la population locale. Il chercha un travail mais n'en trouva pas chez les sorciers puis finit par devenir apprenti auprès d'un coiffeur moldu. Au bout de quelques années, Harper devenu un coiffeur expérimenté finit par retourner dans le quartier sorcier puis où il travailla pour le coiffeur local avant de relever sa boutique au moment de son départ à la retraite. Le Serpentard conserva tous les employés coréens de son ex patron mais engagea aussi des Expulsés restés sans emplois. Ron intrigué observa ces dernier si chaleureux avec Pansy tout en cherchant de reconnaitre leurs visages. Ensuite, Harper insista pour s'occuper des cheveux de son amie et plaisanta sur sa nature particulière car leur texture n'était ni tout à fait asiatique, ni occidentale sans compter leur coté parfois gras fort heureusement contrôlé par les potions de la jeune femme.

Enfin Rita Skeeter finit par poser plusieurs questions à Harper :

« _ Pour quelle raison avez-vous fait peindre un drapeau britannique ou l'écusson de Serpentard sur la devanture de votre boutique ?

- Je suis né et resterais toujours un sorcier britannique. Mon rêve serait de rentrer chez lui un jour même j'aime beaucoup la Corée. Enfin, l'écusson de Serpentard me permet de signaler ma présence aux autres Expulsés de passage à Seoul.

- C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux car j'ai remarqué l'écusson de notre Maison avant d'entrer dans son salon. Revela Pansy.

- Ensuite, Nott a découvert d'autres Expulsés devenus commerçants qui eurent la même idée puis cela nous a permis de nous retrouver petit à petit mais aussi ceux d'entre nous moins fortunés qui ne trouvaient pas de travail. Renchérit Harper.

- Que pensez-vous des Moldus maintenant ? Demanda Rita Skeeter.

- Je n'ai plus aucun préjudice à leur égard après avoir travaillé avec eux. Assura Harper._ »

Une fois les cheveux du Gryffondor lavés, Harper accompagna son client dans une autre partie du salon avant de procéder lui-même à la coupe sous le regard des autres Serpentards. Une fois obtenu le résultat final escompté, Harper exulta avant d'observer l'expression satisfaite de Ron. Pansy complimenta aussitôt son ami pour sa nouvelle coupe qui mettait en valeur son visage et le rajeunissait également. Le Gryffondor flatté la remercia tout en admirant ses cheveux hérissées et courts qui lui donnaient un air rebelle mais aussi juvénile tout en restant soigné. Son amie ajouta également l'adjectif sexy, ce qui ferait pâlir d'envie son ex le jour du mariage avec Davies plutôt effacé. Ron s'esclaffa aussitôt puis resta agréablement surpris par les compliments manifestement sincères de la jeune femme face à ses cheveux auburn. Il finit par la taquiner en estimant qu'elle s'extasiait à la vue de sa diversité seulement à cause de son entourage exclusivement brun. Harper soupira en affirmant rêver de rencontrer une jolie blonde anglaise mais très peu de touristes sorciers venaient en Corée et ses trois employées occidentales étaient déjà mariées... La journaliste Rita Skeeter intervint en faisant le pari de le voir trouver une superbe épouse anglaise dés son retour sur le sol britannique. Harper émit le vœu de voir sa prédiction se réaliser bientôt et affirma lui donner aussitôt l'exclusivité sur son mariage.

La journaliste sourit aussitôt en songeant que les Expulsés ne se doutaient absolument pas des surprises réservées à leur intention mais seraient ravis de lui manifester son indignation dans des interviews exclusives. En attendant, elle se promit de publier un article flatteur sur le coiffeur demain ce qui lui attirerait ses bonnes grâces. Enfin, Ron voulut payer mais resta surpris par le refus d'Harper qui voulut lui offrir la coupe. Toutefois, le Serpentard finit par accepter l'argent afin de ne pas vexer le Rouge-et-Or puis le sorcier demanda ensuite au Gryffondor de lui faire de la publicité lors de son retour en Grande-Bretagne.

Une fois dehors, les deux amis flânèrent dans le quartier sorcier un moment et mangèrent de délicieux _mandus_ ou raviolis à la vapeur. Ron tenta d'utiliser des baguettes mais finit par se rabattre sur les couverts sans susciter de réaction de la part de Pansy habituée à manger ainsi depuis des années. Le Gryffondor curieux lui posa une question :

« _ Combien de temps tu as mis pour obtenir une telle dextérité ?

- J'ai du batailler pendant des mois mais à la fin j'y suis parvenue pour le plus grand plaisir de mes camarades d'école ravis de me voir tenter de manger comme eux au lieu de rester dans mon coin avec ma fourchette. Répondit Pansy souriante.

- Et pour la langue, comment tu t'es débrouillée à l'école ? En plus tu parle également très bien le coréen ou encore chinois à ce que j'ai vu.

- Les premiers jours, j'ai cru ne jamais m'en sortir car peu de personnes parlaient un anglais correct hormis les fonctionnaires chargés de s'occuper de moi.

- Tu n'étais pas trop déboussolée ? Demanda Ron.

- Franchement, c'était la confusion totale dans mon esprit entre ma nouvelle apparence, les révélations de mon soi-disant père ou encore ma peur face à l'inconnu dans un pays étranger. Fort heureusement, ma grand-mère était là pour m'aider. Confessa Pansy.

- C'est Odval qui t'a appris la langue ?

- Oui, elle s'était jetée sur moi à ma vue et finit par tenter de baragouiner quelques mots d'anglais après avoir compris mon ignorance totale de la langue mongole. Ensuite, face à ses lacunes ma grand-mère demanda aux fonctionnaires présents de me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas été abandonnée mais volée car elle serait venue me chercher dés ma naissance si Parkinson l'en avait averti. Ma grand-mère pleurait ma mère depuis dix-sept ans avant sa convocation au Ministère où on lui révéla ma survie et me considérait donc comme un miracle envoyé par Merlin ou ma génitrice.

- Odval ne parlait pas anglais ? Interrogea Ron surpris.

- Pas beaucoup mais nous nous sommes efforcées d'apprendre nos langues respectives durant l'été. Ma grand-mère a fait de son mieux pour m'aider à m'intégrer dans mon nouveau monde mais aussi accepter ma nouvelle apparence.

- Ca n'a du être facile au début. Soupira Ron.

- C'était bizarre de se réveiller le matin et trouver un visage totalement différent dans le miroir ou encore devoir apprendre à vivre avec un corps si différent. Toutefois, le fait de savoir que j'étais le portrait craché de ma mère au même âge m'a beaucoup aidé à m'accepter ainsi.

- Odval n'a pas pu te donner de renseignement sur ton père ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, en fait ma mère était partie en Angleterre pour s'éloigner de ma grand-mère qui tentait de l'empêcher de commettre une folie. Soupira Pansy.

- Laquelle ? Ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger Ron.

- Ma mère ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants à cause de ses problèmes de santé. En fait, elle n'était pas stérile mais de nombreuses difficultés risquaient d'entrainer sa mort au moment de son accouchement. Aussi, ma mère fut abandonnée par son fiancé mongol à cause de ça même s'ils auraient pu adopter ou utiliser une espèce de mère-porteuse grâce à la magie.

- Ce type était un sale égoïste ! S'indigna Ron.

- Ensuite, elle est restée seule durant des années jusqu'à ses trente-cinq ans avant de rencontrer Parkinson déjà âgé de soixante ans et qui ne comprenait pas le mongol. Aussi, ma mère a cru pouvoir enfin se marier sans voir Odval l'en empêcher ou tenter de mettre en garde le futur mari. Malheureusement, Parkinson a finit par quitter ma mère lui aussi avant de la revoir seulement le jour de ma naissance et son trépas à trente-sept ans seulement… Continua Pansy.

- Je suis désolé pour mon indélicatesse, ça ne me regardait pas. S'excusa Ron qui s'était montré trop curieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ronald, tu l'aurais su à un moment ou un autre. Et puis c'était le choix de ma mère qui était consciente de tous les dangers mais désirait devenir mère depuis des années au point de se moquer des risques. Un peu comme moilorsque je décidais de devenir auror pour me racheter. Soupira-t-elle.

- Comment tu as fait pour étudier dans ton école à Oulan-Bator sans connaitre le mongol ? Demanda-t-il afin de lui changer les idées.

- Grace à ma grand-mère, j'avais appris à m'exprimer plus ou moins correctement avant le début de la rentrée en septembre puis les professeurs mais aussi les élèves ont continué de m'aider durant les premiers mois de cours. Ensuite, je suis parvenue à maitriser la langue avant de me sentir une Mongole au même titre que les autres. Affirma-t-elle. _ »

A la fin de cette conversation, Pansy proposa à son ami de se rendre à Milan après avoir calculé le décalage horaire. Ensuite, Ron saisit son bras pour transplaner ensemble avant de contempler la rue commerçante animée où il admira l'élégance des sorciers italiens. La jeune femme acquiesça puis l'entraina jusqu'à une boutique dont la devanture était surmontée de l'écusson des Serpentards. Toutefois, Ron resta surpris par l'apparence sophistiquée de Marcus Flint qui baisa galamment la main de Pansy puis salua poliment le Gryffondor avant de lui présenter ses employés anglais qui faisaient partie des Expulsés également ou encore ses collaborateurs italiens.

Ensuite, Marcus observa Ron puis lui demanda des détails sur ses gouts et le style de cérémonie prévue par les mariés. Ensuite, Flint fit apparaitre plusieurs échantillons de tissus afin de les montrer à son client. Ron hésita, néanmoins, il finit par écarter les teintes bleues avant de se tourner vers des tons gris, noirs ou beige. Marcus acquiesça puis l'entraina dans un salon particulier où le tailleur lança un _Wingardium Leviosa_ à plusieurs costumes afin de les montrer au Gryffondor. Au bout d'un moment, Ron voulut essayer un complet gris foncé avant de se changer dans la cabine prévue à cet effet. Une fois habillé, il rejoignit les deux Serpentard puis Flint effectua les retouches nécessaires avant de lancer un sort qui fit baisser le rideau devant le miroir soigneusement dissimulée auparavant. Ron agréablement surpris put enfin s'observer et s'estima plus mince depuis ses entrainements avec Pansy. Cette dernière admira la silhouette flattée par la coupe ainsi que le tissu du costume puis Flint fit endosser une cape sorcière à Ron avant d'effectuer les retouches nécessaires d'un coup de baguette magique. Le Gryffondor s'examina encore un moment puis affirma avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il alla donc de changer puis Marcus emballa les vêtements avant d'encaisser le règlement effectué par Weasley toujours abasourdi par la modicité des prix même si Marcus assurait gagner d'avantage grâce à la publicité fournie lors du mariage. Ensuite, Rita Skeeter fit son apparition et interviewa le tailleur après le départ des deux amis.

Une fois dehors, Pansy emmena Ron dans la ruelle voisine où le Gryffondor surpris découvrit la boutique de Goyle devenu un artisan-chausseur d'après son amie. Les deux sorciers furent accueillis par une employée qui faisait également partie des Expulsés puis la jeune femme alla chercher son employeur. Le Serpentard toujours aussi massif fit son apparition et salua Pansy avant d'examiner le Rouge-et-Or. Au cours de leur conversation Ron estima Goyle aussi peu loquace que dans ces souvenirs mais l'artisan finit par s'animer un peu après la requête de Pansy au sujet des chaussures. Il étudia aussitôt la stature du rouquin puis le fit asseoir pour examiner ses pieds avant de demander sa pointure ainsi que des détails sur son costume. Ensuite, Goyle se rendit dans son atelier afin de sélectionner différents modèles de chaussures avant de les faire léviter jusque devant Ron surpris par la qualité mais aussi la minutie des détails.

Il fit plusieurs essais avant de sélectionner une très belle paire en cuir puis Goyle émit un grognement en guise d'approbation. Le Serpentard saisit sa baguette sous le regard inquiet de Ron mais le Gryffondor se détendit après avoir entendu ses sorts innocents seulement destinés à éviter les douleurs causées par les ampoules ou autres lors du port de chaussures neuves. Goyle fit emballer l'achat du Gryffondor avant de pousser un grognement de dépit à la vue de l'intrusion de Rita Skeeter dans son magasin. Toutefois, la journaliste prévenue par Pansy la veille, ne se formalisa pas face à l'attitude Goyle très renfermé sur lui-même depuis la mort de Vincent Crabbe. Rita parvint cependant à l'animer un peu en lui parlant de son travail avant d'admirer sincèrement ses chaussures, escarpins, bottines ou autres sous le regard de Ron qui paya son achat.

En raison de l'heure mais aussi du décalage horaire, Pansy proposa ensuite à son ami de déjeuner dans l'une des petites trattorias ou restaurants du quartier moldu voisin. Le Gryffondor acquiesça puis eut ainsi l'occasion de manger des tagliatelles aux truffes accompagné d'une bouteille de _Barolo_ cultivé dans les vignes du Piémont ou encore une escalope à la milanaise avant de finir le repas par un tiramisu. Ensuite, la jeune femme entraina son ami à Florence afin de rencontrer ses bijoutières et orfèvres de confiance.

Ron admira d'abord le Pontevecchio de Florence avant de suivre discrètement la jeune femme du coté sorcier invisible aux Moldus. Il resta stupéfait par toutes les boutiques puis observa la devanture d'une boutique également surmontée de l'écusson Serpentard. Ron entra cependant à la suite de Pansy et resta surpris par la vision de deux jumelles en tout point identiques. En revanche, son amie salua affectueusement Hestia ainsi que Flora Carrow les nièces des tristement célèbres Carrow qui prônèrent un règne de terreur à Poudlard. Ensuite, Pansy proposa à Ron de choisir le cadeau de mariage destiné aux tourtereaux puis son ami surpris s'esclaffa car il avait oublié de songer à ce détail.

Flora songeuse demanda si les mariés avaient déposé une liste de mariage mais Pansy répondit par la négative. Hestia interrogea aussitôt leur amie afin de savoir si elle avait une idée précise en tête. Face à son indécision, l'orfèvre lui proposa de choisir des cadres, plateaux ou une ménagère en argent, c'est-à-dire, un service de table. Autrement, les deux amis pouvaient choisir des vases, des horloges ou d'autres objets. Ron et Pansy se firent montrer plusieurs choses avant de choisir une ménagère en argent de six couverts car cela plairait probablement à Hermione puisqu'elle pleurait encore celle reçue par ses parents lors de leur propre mariage mais perdue durant leur transfert en Australie.

Pansy approuva aussitôt son choix puis Hestia leur demanda s'ils désiraient insérer des gravures sur le service sélectionné. Ron hésita mais finit par lui demander de graver les initiales des mariés sur le coffret puis Pansy les fit ajouter également sur les couverts. Une fois leur cadeau soigneusement emballé et élégamment enrubanné, les deux amis écrivirent un petit mot sur la carte avant de la coller sur le paquet. Ensuite, les deux femmes affirmèrent rejoindre Pansy après le choix de sa tenue afin de lui prêter de beaux bijoux dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention sur leur boutique. Ron curieux songea à l'anniversaire de son fils d'ici peu et demanda à voir leurs bijoux. Le Gryffondor agréablement surpris admira la minutie des articles proposés par les sœurs Carrow et finit par choisir une montre en or similaire à celles des moldues pour le dix-septième anniversaire d'Hugo manifestement désireux d'en acheter une un jour. En son for intérieur, il s'inquiéta cependant du prix avant de retenir un soupir de soulagement face à la somme demandée par les jumelles. Ensuite, il demanda à Flora d'y graver le nom de son enfant, sa date de naissance ou encore le nom du mandataire puis paya son achat. Enfin, Pansy insista pour partager les frais du cadeau de mariage avec lui.

Poussé par la curiosité, Ron finit par interroger les jumelles :

« _ pourquoi vous a-t-on expulsé ?

- Nous partagions les idées d'Alecto tu sais même si nous n'avions pas encore pris la marque puisque nous étions encore à l'école. Expliqua Hestia.

- Toutefois, nous avons fini par comprendre nos erreurs durant notre exil Ajouta Flora. _ »

La conversation fut cependant interrompue par l'arrivée de Rita Skeeter qui salua tout le monde avant d'interviewer les Carrow qui parlèrent longuement de leur activité entreprise après un long apprentissage auprès d'un ami de leur père qui les accueillit à Florence lors de leur expulsion. Flora affirma également procéder à de nombreux enchantements sur les bijoux en fonction de la demande des clients. Hestia acquiesça puis révéla leur décision d'offrir à Pansy un médaillon enchanté pour stimuler sa fécondité dés sa nuit de noces en 2005. Leur amie hilare acquiesça puis révéla que Toorj le lui fit mettre de coté après la naissance de leurs trois premiers fils. Enfin, Hestia curieuse lui demanda si elle portait encore celui offert par Rogue puis Ron se souvint du médaillon en forme de serpent entrevue au cou de son amie à plusieurs reprises.

Pansy acquiesça et tenta ensuite de faire peur à son ami en affirmant qu'il leur restait encore la mission la plus difficile : la recherche de sa robe. Elle s'esclaffa aussitôt à la vue du visage inquiet de Ron puis tenta de le rassurer en affirmant pouvoir s'y rendre seule mais le Gryffondor affirma l'accompagner. Ensuite, ils transplanèrent à l'équivalent de l'avenue des Champs Elysées dans le quartier sorcier parisien. Ron suivit distraitement la jeune femme jusqu'à une petite boutique avant de saluer les employées mais aussi la patronne une superbe jeune femme de trente-huit probablement mannequin dans sa jeunesse. Toutefois, le Gryffondor faillit tomber à la renverse en apprenant l'identité de la femme car nul n'aurait pu imaginer que la Millicent Bullstrode au visage ingrat et aux courbes disgracieuses pouvait s'être transformée en une icône de la mode.

En revanche, la Serpentarde comprit sa stupéfaction et émit un petit rire argentin avant de lui proposer de s'asseoir pendant qu'elle montrerait de nombreuses toilettes à Pansy. Toutefois, Ron insista pour les accompagner dans le salon d'essayage et s'installa dans un siège confortable tout en dégustant le thé porté par l'une des collaboratrices de Bullstrode. Cette dernière demanda des détails sur la tenue du Gryffondor puis lança un sort avec sa baguette et fit voltiger plusieurs robes de cocktails, cérémonies, soirée ou autres autour de Pansy.

La jeune femme essaya plusieurs tenues puis Ron admira la jeune femme dans une longue robe de soirée bordeaux en mousseline de soie dotée de bretelles en drapé ainsi que d'un décolleté plutôt sage mais qui soulignait sa gorge somptueuse. Pansy ravie se sentit particulièrement belle dans ce modèle et lui demanda si cela lui plaisait. Il approuva aussitôt son choix car cette tenue mettait particulièrement en valeur sa silhouette très fine mais aussi son élégance innée. Millicent acquiesça tout en louant également la fluidité du tissu ainsi que la finesse de la tenue. Elle proposa aussi plusieurs accessoires à la jeune femme qui choisit rapidement sa pochette mais aussi une étole pour la soirée ou encore une cape car la soirée risquait d'être fraiche avant de régler ses achats.

Enfin, Ron se rendit à la cheminée du salon pour contacter les autres Serpentards puisqu'ils avaient prévu de porter à la jeune femme différents articles chez Millicent après avoir établi le choix de sa tenue. Dix minutes plus tard, les jumelles Carrow, Marcus Flint, Harper mais aussi Goyle transplanèrent aux cotés de Rita Skeeter afin d'aider la Serpentarde à choisir toute sa panoplie. En effet, les Serpentards considéraient la présence de leur amie au mariage comme une excellente publicité pour promouvoir non seulement leurs articles mais surtout renvoyer une image positive des Expulsés dans l'espoir d'obtenir leur retour chez eux. Aussi, ils avaient tous accepté de répondre aux questions de la journaliste après une longue discussion avec Pansy et Nott sur l'importance des médias.

Les sorciers examinèrent donc attentivement leur amie puis Goyle ouvrit plusieurs boîtes de chaussures afin de les lui faire essayer. Il saisit donc Pansy afin de l'asseoir sur un siège avant de lui défaire délicatement ses bottines sous les flashes du photographe avant de l'aider à endosser plusieurs de souliers élégants et raffinés paire. Après le choix définitif effectué par la jeune femme, Goyle demanda à Ron de se positionner aux cotés de la jeune femme debout avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour ajouter quelques centimètres aux talons de Pansy. Enfin, Harper parla avec leur amie de sa coiffure puis les jumelles lui firent choisir sa parure. La Serpentarde régla aussitôt ses achats hormis les bijoux prêtées par les sœurs Carrow car elle refusait de les garder en raison de leurs prix très élevés.

Au bout d'un moment, Millicent lança plusieurs sortilèges afin de dévoiler sa surprise à Rita Skeeter ravie de s'asseoir aux premières loges d'un véritable mini défilé organisé par ces Expulsés afin de promouvoir tous leurs articles. Ron et Pansy s'assirent également mais la jeune femme se mit à discuter avec son ami de manière à tromper son attente car le Gryffondor ne lui semblait pas le type d'homme à aimer les défilés. Effectivement, la conversation de la jeune femme permit à Ron de ne pas s'ennuyer durant le passage des différents mannequins des deux sexes en train de présenter des vêtements de tous les jours ou encore de soirée tout en chaussant les créations de Goyle. Ils arboraient également les bijoux des sœurs Carrow ravies par l'agitation du photographe manifestement désireux de tout photographier.

Enfin, Millicent proposa à tout le monde des rafraichissements puis Rita Skeeter ravie de la coopération zélée de tous ces Serpentards leur promit non seulement un superbe article dans la Gazette du Sorcier mais aussi la couverture du magazine _Sorcière-Hebdo_ à paraitre le 24. Millicent ravie la remercia puis la pria d'ajouter dans son article leur intention d'ouvrir des succursales en cas de retour en Grande-Bretagne afin d'offrir leurs services aux sorciers britanniques. La journaliste sourit puis salua l'assistance avant de transplaner en Angleterre où elle rédigea rapidement ses sujets grâce à toutes les notes accumulées par sa plume à papote.

Entre-temps, les Expulsés saluèrent Ron et Pansy qui rentrèrent en Mongolie où Odval les rassura sur le sommeil des enfants. Ensuite, la Mongole agréablement surprise observa le sorcier puis le complimenta sur sa soudaine prestance acquise grâce à sa nouvelle coupe avant de lui remplir son assiette à ras-bord. Le Gryffondor la remercia tout en discutant des péripéties de la journée avec les deux femmes. Au cours du repas, Ron confessa son soulagement d'avoir pu trouver non seulement leurs tenues mais aussi le cadeau avant de remercier encore une fois Pansy de l'accompagner à cette cérémonie après demain, sinon, il n'aurait vraiment pas eu le courage de s'y présenter seul. Pansy souriante affirma que tout irait bien et s'esclaffa en décrivant la tête d'Hermione à la vue de son ex éblouissant qui éclipserait Roger Davies en moins de deux minutes.

Ron rit également mais fit sourire Odval en affirmant que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pâlirait surtout d'envie à la vue de sa superbe cavalière. Ensuite, il reprit un peu de sérieux et lui rappela l'heure de son rendez-vous le 24 au soir puisque les aurors lui avaient permis de venir avec sa famille avant le mariage. Ensuite, ils dineraient au Terrier avec ses parents puis Ron affirma loger les Panshriij chez lui sans se soucier des protestations de Pansy inquiète à l'idée de voir les jumeaux saccager l'appartement de Ronald. Ce dernier rétorqua avoir dormi chez elle de nombreuses fois et lui rendre la pareille. De plus, les enfants passeraient la journée du 25 au Terrier. Enfin, Ron remercia Odval pour sa venue car son aide serait précieuse pour garder non seulement les petits garçons mais aussi les enfants de ses frères et sœurs en compagnie de sa mère Molly au Terrier le jour du mariage. La vieille Mongole curieuse lui demanda cependant des détails sur la réaction d'Hermione face au refus des Weasley seniors pas du tout désireux de se rendre à son mariage. Le Gryffondor mima aussitôt la bouche grande ouverte de son ex qui tenta ensuite de les convaincre par tous les moyens avant de laisser tomber.

Ensuite, Ron salua ses deux amies et rentra chez lui car il devait travailler demain. Le Gryffondor s'endormit cependant avec le sourire en songeant que sa maison ne serait plus vide d'ici peu.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, c'est volontairement plus léger que les deux précédents assez sérieux voire un peu triste. Il risque d'y avoir d'autres moment difficiles mais pour l'instant on reste un peu dans la légèreté :)- **_

_**- Que pensez-vous du chapitre en général ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Toorj et Pansy ?**_

_**- Leur complicité ne semble pas plaire à Ron, serait-il jaloux du futur ex mari ?**_

_**- Pensez vous que Ron commence à réaliser l'évolution de ses sentiments ou non ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous du comportement d'Harry ?**_

_**- Comprenez-vous les motivations de Pansy pour devenir auror dans l'espoir de se racheter ?**_

_**- Pansy aurait-elle du continuer sur cette voie ou a-t-elle bien fait de se consacrer exclusivement à ses potions ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous les Expulsés rencontrés dans ce chapitre ?**_

_**- L'idée de l'écusson de Serpentard sur les devantures est-elle une bonne chose ?**_

_**- Ron a-t-il bien fait de couper ses cheveux ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous son choix pour sa tenue ?**_

_**- Vous attendiez-vous à l'apparition de Goyle ou sa boutique de chaussures ? **_

_**- D'après vous, la mère de Pansy a-t-elle bien fait de tenter de réaliser son désir de maternité malgré les risques ou non ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous d'Odval après toutes ces révélations ?**_

_**-Que pensez-vous du cadeau de Ron et Pansy pour Hermione ? D'après vous, un bouquet de ronces ou d'orties était-il plus indiqué ?**_

_**- La montre va-t-elle plaire à Hugo ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous des jumelles Carrow ou du médaillon de fertilité offert à Pansy ?**_

_**- Et de celui offert par Rogue ? **_

_**- Et Millicent Bullstrode vous plait ainsi ?**_

_**- Approuvez-vous le choix de Pansy pour sa robe ?**_

_**- Les Expulsés ont-ils raison de tout faire pour plaire à Skeeter ?**_

_**- Et Rita joue-t-elle un double jeu ? La trouvez-vous opportuniste pour tenter de satisfaire les exigences des Expulsés tout en prévoyant probablement d'obtenir leurs confidences plus tard ?**_

_**- D'après vous, Pansy a dit à Ron qu'il était sexy avec sa nouvelle coiffure par gentillesse ou plus ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Ron lorsqu'il évoque Hermione: pensez-vous qu'il l'aime encore un peu ou a fait totalement son deuil ?**_

_**- D'après vous, les Weasley seniors auraient du aller eux aussi au mariage ou non ?**_

_**Voilà Bonne Nuit et à plus !**_


	31. Chapter 30 Un réveil mouvementé

_**Bonjour, voici la suite de la fiction, merci pour votre fidélité mais surtout à Caramaille et Pticoeurfragile pour leurs reviews. **_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ron sourit à la vue de l'article flatteur paru sur _La Gazette du Sorcier_ au sujet des Expulsés devenus entrepreneurs ou encore le défilé. Il fit le pari de voir de nombreuses sorcières britanniques se rendre sur le continent pour explorer leurs boutiques ou encore se rendre à Seoul afin de se faire coiffer chez Harper. Ensuite, le Gryffondor finit de se préparer avant de filer à son travail où Georges surpris l'observa un moment tout en s'interrogeant sur sa prestance soudaine.

Il finit par contacter sa sœur curieuse qui utilisa sa cheminée pour les rejoindre et réalisa aussitôt un détail avant de le complimenter pour sa nouvelle coupe qui lui donnait une allure plus juvénile mais aussi branchée. Ron protesta pour la forme mais se rengorgea sous ses compliments ou encore ceux de sa mère venue les rejoindre après avoir été contactée par Ginny. Cette dernière demanda aussitôt des détails sur son coiffeur avant de dévorer l'article du journal. Ensuite, son frère lui conseilla d'acheter le journal _Sorcière-Hebdo_ le 24 car elle y trouverait de nombreuses informations sur les boutiques visitées la veille avec Pansy.

Ginny hocha la tête avec enthousiasme puis s'enquit de la tenue choisie par leur amie mais Ron ne trouva pas de mots pour décrire la beauté de Pansy dans sa robe sans prêter attention aux sourires malicieux de ses familiers. Ensuite, sa mère voulut tout savoir sur son costume et il promit de le lui montrer à la fin de sa journée de travail avant de complimenter la talent de Flint mais aussi Goyle devenu un artisan émérite même si Gregory restait toujours aussi peu loquace. Georges curieux interrogea son frère sur l'histoire du Serpentard puis Ron expliqua qu'il fut recueilli par un sorcier italien lui-même artisan-chausseur qui le forma à son métier. Apparemment, Goyle était resté profondément perturbé par la mort de son ami Vincent Crabbe ou encore l'emprisonnement à vie de son père finalement décédé en prison dix ans plus tôt et ne parvenait toujours pas à s'en remettre d'après Pansy. Aussi, c'était son employée qui s'occupait des relations avec les clients ou les fournisseurs pendant qu'il se dédiait à ses créations dans son atelier.

Son attitude le condamnait cependant au célibat car il ne sortait pratiquement jamais, ni ne cherchait la compagnie des autres hormis les Expulsés mais Gregory restait souvent silencieux durant leurs réunions. Apparemment, seule Pansy obtenait une meilleure attention de sa part car elle connaissait bien Crabbe mais aussi les parents de Goyle souvent rencontrés durant son adolescence. D'ailleurs, lorsque les Malefoy rompirent les fiançailles de Draco et Pansy, Mrs Goyle demanda aussitôt à Parkinson senior de lui donner la jeune fille pour son fils Gregory afin de les marier juste avant leur expulsion d'après Millicent. En effet, les Goyle appréciaient depuis longtemps Pansy qui tentait toujours d'aider Gregory dans ses devoirs et ne se moquait jamais de lui contrairement aux autres élèves de sa propre Maison. Toutefois, leur amie ne développa jamais de sentiments amoureux envers son ami qui ne songeait pas non plus au mariage.

Dans un lapsus, Georges loua aussitôt Merlin pour ce fait mais son frère ne comprit pas le sens de ses propos et renchérit car Goyle n'était du tout adapté pour Pansy. Ginny retint aussitôt une plaisanterie sur la présence de son prince charmant dans cette pièce puis se rendit à son travail pendant que sa mère retournait au Terrier. Ensuite, le Gryffondor reprit son travail tout en restant flatté par les regards appréciateurs des clientes sous le regard surpris de son frère convaincu du béguin de Ron envers Pansy. En son for, il émit silencieusement le vœu de ne pas voir son frère ruiner toutes ses chances avec la Serpentarde à cause de ses bêtises.

En effet, Pansy risquait de le classer définitivement dans la catégorie ami en compagnie de Nott ou encore Goyle s'il flirtait avec d'autres femmes au lieu de lui faire comprendre son désir de vivre une histoire ensemble. Or elle était apparemment du type à ne jamais flirter avec un ami et finirait donc par s'intéresser à un autre homme en cas d'éloignement de Ron. Toutefois, Georges était devenu conscient de la fragilité de la vie après la mort de Fred et ne voulait pas voir son cadet rater sa chance de retrouver le bonheur avec Pansy à cause d'une vulgaire liaison. Il soupira à la vue de Ron en train de draguer ouvertement une touriste espagnole manifestement sous son charme puis remercia Merlin de l'arrivée de la Serpentarde demain soir, sinon Ron-Ron risquait de faire une bêtise. Toutefois, Georges retint une grimace de dépit à la vue de l'Espagnole qui vint chercher Ron à l'heure de la fermeture car le sorcier s'était proposé comme guide pour passer une soirée londonienne du coté moldu. Ensuite, il retourna chez lui avant de faire part de son dépit à son épouse Angelina mais aussi Ginny et Harry venus souper chez eux. Sa sœur inquiète voulut tenter de retrouver Ron, néanmoins, son mari lui conseilla de laisser son frère faire ses choix.

Ginny surprise tenta de lui faire comprendre son point de vue:

« _ Mais Harry, il risque de perdre Pansy pour une histoire d'une nuit !

- D'abord, ton frère a trente-huit ans et n'a pas besoin d'une seconde maman pour gérer sa vie amoureuse. Enfin, Pansy et lui ne sont pas ensemble mais simplement amis. Répondit Harry.

- Mais ses sentiments pour elle crèvent les yeux ! Rétorqua Ginny.

- Je suis également convaincu qu'il tient à elle, néanmoins, Ron n'a jamais dragué Pansy et ne s'en prive pas avec cette touriste. Contesta Harry.

- C'est tout simplement parce qu'il craint un refus de la part de Pansy ! S'entêta Ginny.

- Laissez-le respirer ce soir et ne lui mettez pas autant de pressions sur le dos. Ron songe à s'amuser un peu pour l'instant comme il le fit avec Lavande par le passé mais je parie vingt gallions qu'il va changer d'attitude à la vue d'un potentiel rival lors du mariage d'Hermione. Assura Harry hilare.

- Qui est son rival ? Demandèrent aussitôt les Weasley inquiets.

- Jin Chang l'auror dont je vous ai déjà parlé. Révéla tranquillement Harry.

- Il est invité au mariage ? Interrogea Georges.

- Comme tous les collègues de Davies et il compte bien en profiter pour draguer Pansy. Confirma Harry.

- Harry empêche-le de venir en lui donnant une garde de nuit après demain ! Ordonna Ginny.

- Je ne peux pas changer ainsi le planning de mes hommes à la dernière minute sans un motif valable ! Protesta son mari.

- Le vol de la future épouse de ton beau-frère n'en est pas un ? S'indigna sa femme furieuse.

- Non, de toute façon, je suis convaincu que le manège de Jin suscitera la jalousie de Ron et l'incitera à se réveiller afin de ne pas laisser sa chérie lui filer entre les doigts.

- Tu crois ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

- Tu te rappelles de sa réaction à la vue de Krum en train de draguer Hermione au mariage de Bill et Fleur ? Il avait aussitôt invité Hermione afin de ne pas la laisser discuter avec le Bulgare et fera probablement de son mieux pour accaparer Pansy cette fois-ci. Assura Harry en souriant.

- C'est une hypothèse plausible mais que fait-on si Pansy apprend son flirt avec l'Espagnole ? Demanda Ginny.

- Et qui pourrait bien le lui raconter hormis Ron ? Enfin, elle ne dirait probablement rien car ils ne sont pas ensemble.

- Ce serait tellement plus simple si Pansy pouvait enfin revenir pour de bon. Soupira Georges.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle reviendra d'ici peu si elle remplit toutes les conditions requises. Promit l'auror souriant.

- Harry fais-nous part de ce que tu sais ! Ordonna Ginny enthousiaste.

- C'est encore confidentiel pour l'instant mais vous saurez tout dans l'édition de _La Gazette du Sorcier _demain matin. Affirma Harry._ »

Les Rouge et Or intrigués tentèrent de provoquer les confidences d'Harry mais l'auror souriant conserva son secret puis les incita à prendre leur mal en patience car ils sauraient tout d'ici quelques heures.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy intriguée lança un Tempus qui indiqua six heures du matin en Mongolie et vingt-deux heures à Londres puis sortit de son lit à la vue du Patronus de Toorj. La jeune femme inquiète lui envoya aussitôt le sien en guise de réponse avant de s'habiller à la hâte pour le recevoir. Dans un moment de lucidité, Pansy songea à l'ironie de la situation car son ex connaissait parfaitement tous les recoins de son corps depuis longtemps et ne se serait probablement pas scandalisé à sa vue en pyjama. Elle finit cependant par chasser cette pensée et enfila son deel avant de se rendre dans la salle de séjour où Toorj l'attendait en compagnie d'Odval.

Pansy inquiète lui demanda si les Kazakh avaient attaqué de nouveau mais l'Auror la rassura en affirmant désirer lui parler d'autres choses avant de la prier de s'asseoir. Ensuite, la jeune femme surprise apprit l'anticipation de l'audience du tribunal pour valider l'annulation de leur union dans une heure et non le 27. Enfin, Toorj souriant lui assura que son rêve pourrait fort bien se réaliser dés aujourd'hui si elle remplissait toutes les conditions demandées par le Ministère de la Magie britannique. Pansy abasourdie refusa s'y croire un moment mais son ex lui montra les documents envoyés par les fonctionnaires. Des émotions contradictoires assaillirent la jeune femme tremblante partagée entre l'envie de retourner en Grande-Bretagne mais aussi la peur face à une société changée en son absence.

L'espace d'un instant, Pansy inquiète se demanda s'il était bien raisonnable de songer à rentrer maintenant que ses enfants commençaient enfin à revoir leur père. Elle aurait voulu demander conseil à Ron et tenta de le contacter grâce au réseau de cheminées mais seul le silence lui répondit. La Serpentarde estima qu'il devait passer la soirée dehors puis se tourna vers Toorj pour lui exprimer ses doutes, néanmoins, les encouragements de son ex à partir au plus vite la surprirent.

Afin de la convaincre totalement, l'auror inquiet lui révéla un détail :

« _ Pansy, la minorité de sorciers Kazakh installés en Mongolie recommence à s'agiter et nul ne peut dire avec certitude s'ils ne préparent pas un nouveau raid meurtrier comme il y a deux ans.

- Toorj… Commença la jeune femme inquiète.

- Je te serais toujours reconnaissant pour m'avoir sauvé deux ans plus tôt malgré notre séparation, néanmoins, tu dois profiter de la chance qui t'est donnée pour mettre nos enfants à l'abri. En effet, la situation reste stable pour l'instant mais les Kazakh pourraient fort bien attaquer dans quelques mois.

- Je vais partir afin de protéger nos fils mais ma grand-mère peut-elle venir également ? Je ne veux pas la laisser seule ici. Affirma Pansy tremblante.

- Mon enfant, songe à tes fils pour le moment et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Rétorqua Odval désireuse de la voir partir en cas de danger même si l'idée de la perdre lui brisait le cœur.

- Grand-Mère tu dois venir avec nous, s'il te plait, Toorj aide-moi à lui obtenir un visa permanent pour la Grande-Bretagne. Supplia Pansy paniquée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, le Ministère Britannique permet aux Expulsés d'emmener tous les membres de leur famille ou encore leurs animaux. Elle pourra donc venir avec vous tout comme tes aigles. La rassura Toorj.

- Mais et toi ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

- Je resterai ici pour défendre ma terre natale jusqu'à la mort. Décréta-t-il.

- Toorj, nous sommes encore mariés: tu peux donc venir avec nous et emmener ton cinquième fils ou encore ta mère. Je ferais également passer ta compagne comme ma cousine afin de pouvoir l'emmener elle aussi . Ensuite, nous procéderons à l'annulation de notre mariage une fois votre visa en poche puis vous vous marierez. Proposa-t-elle.

- Pansy, je te remercie pour tout mais ma compagne refuse de quitter la Mongolie même si j'ai tenté de l'envoyer en Thaïlande où l'un de ses oncles vit depuis dix ans. Enfin, il est préférable pour moi de ne pas te suivre, sinon, je ne parviendrais plus à partir loin de toi, ni à épouser la mère de mes nouveaux enfants. Tu es la seule personne qui détienne mon cœur depuis près dix-neuf ans même si ma bêtise m'a incité à te quitter et fonder une seconde famille. Confessa l'auror.

- Toorj, je ne sais plus quoi dire : une partie de mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours… Commença-t-elle.

- Mais j'ai brisé notre famille à cause de ma folie et nous ne parviendrons jamais à la reconstruire._ L'interrompit Toorj _ Promets moi cependant une chose : choisis Weasley comme nouveau compagnon car il t'adore et s'intéresse vraiment aux enfants.

- Ronald est seulement un ami. Réfuta Pansy surprise.

- Ce type te veut et j'en ferai de même à sa place : si tu dois choisir un Britannique comme nouveau compagnon, prends Weasley manifestement très amoureux même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte pour l'instant. Insista Toorj._ »

Ensuite l'auror changea de sujet puis incita son ex à se préparer pour l'audience du Magenmagot. Une fois la jeune femme partie dans sa salle de bains, Toorj s'assit péniblement sur le canapé où il put enfin verser une larme en songeant au départ de Pansy la seule personne qui ravit son cœur. Dans un lapsus, le sorcier révéla à Odval peinée son désir de posséder un Retourneur de Temps afin de réparer son erreur monumentale. Malheureusement, nul ne vendait ce genre d'objets et il était donc contraint de laisser Pansy partir loin de lui avant d'épouser sa nouvelle compagne malgré leurs nombreux désaccords depuis l'audience du 5 avril.

La vieille Mongole lui conseilla de ne pas se sacrifier ainsi et tenter d'en parler avec sa petite-fille mais Toorj refusa de la voir renoncer à son rêve de rentrer chez elle pour lui. Enfin, sa compagne le menaçait de partir très loin avec leur fils en cas de retour au bercail auprès de Pansy. Aussi, il ne pouvait prendre aucun risque, ni contraindre la Serpentarde à rester ici pour lui après toutes ses conneries. ni la voir se ronger de culpabilité à cause de la fuite de l'autre femme avec le bébé. Odval peinée soupira devant ce gâchis mais comprit ses raisons puis lui promit de ne rien dire à sa petite-fille.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Pansy revint dans la salle après avoir revêtu un deel sobre mais élégant. Elle proposa ensuite du thé à Toorj qui accepta tout en estimant passer un dernier moment avec son épouse. Il finit cependant par s'efforcer de chasser ses pensées puis lui proposa de transplaner au Magenmagot. Pansy acquiesça silencieusement et accepta son bras pour partir ensemble. En son for intérieur, Toorj ne put s'empêcher de songer au moment où ils se positionnèrent de la même manière après avoir été déclarés unis par le mariage avant de soupirer face à ce gâchis provoqué par sa propre bêtise.

Une fois parvenus à destination, les Adiriig furent invités à patienter encore un moment puis se rendirent enfin dans la salle d'audience. Pansy se souvint de leur précédente convocation le 5 avril tout en songeant aux révélations reçues ce jour-là. Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de s'attarder sur ses pensées car le président du jury fit son entrée.

Les deux époux se positionnèrent aussitôt face aux membres du Magenmagot avant d'effectuer une courbette afin de les saluer respectueusement. Les jurés rendirent leur salut puis s'installèrent à leur place tout en songeant au trouble probablement ressenti par le chef des aurors. De plus, l'histoire de sa bêtise monumentale s'était répandue dans toutes les sphères de la société sorcière au point de convaincre sa compagne enceinte à rester chez elle pour ne pas affronter les moqueries des uns ou la fureur des autres puisque tout le monde était conscient que seule sa menace d'emmener ses enfants loin du papa contraignait les deux époux Adiriig à se séparer. Autrement, Pansy aurait probablement pardonné son conjoint avant de l'accueillir chez elle.

Aussi, le message du Ministère de la Magie anglaise arrivait à point nommé pour permettre à Toorj Adiriig d'envoyer sa première famille en Angleterre loin de toute cette agitation. Le président du jury chassa ses considérations puis s'adressa aux deux époux :

« _ Toorj et Pansy Adiriig êtes-vous conscients que l'annulation de votre mariage deviendra définitive cette fois-ci si vous persistez à demander la séparation ?

- Oui votre Honneur. Répondirent les deux conjoints.

- Le rite du sang nuptial a déjà été ôté quatre ans plus tôt et il a été clairement établi la fin de votre vie commune depuis cette date. Aussi, l'annulation de votre union est à présent une simple formalité mais je me dois de vous redemander encore une fois si vous êtes certains de votre choix ?

- Ce choix m'est dicté par les circonstances, autrement, je n'aurais eu de cesse de me battre pour obtenir le pardon de mon épouse ainsi que de nos enfants malgré mon infidélité. C'est donc avec la plus grande tristesse que je dois confirmer ma demande d'annulation. Confessa tristement Toorj tout en contemplant Pansy.

- Votre Honneur, les propos de mon mari m'émeuvent profondément, néanmoins, il détient une seconde famille qui ne mérite pas de vivre à l'ombre de la mienne comme ce fut le cas pour mes enfants pendant quatre ans. Renchérit la sorcière.

- L'auror Toorj nous a informés de son désir de vous laisser la garde exclusive de vos enfants en raison de refus de sa compagne de les recevoir mais le laisserez-vous cependant continuer à voir vos fils même après votre retour en Grande-Bretagne ? Demanda le président inquiet.

- Toorj est et restera leur père : il sera donc toujours le bienvenu chez moi. Enfin, les enfants pourront toujours venir le voir ici grâce aux portoloins ce qui leur permettra de venir instantanément en Mongolie à tout moment. Pour moi, il est hors de question de les séparer de leur papa ou encore oublier nos racines mongoles. Répondit Pansy.

- Bien, je suis heureux de constater que l'amertume ou la jalousie n'aveuglent pas votre cœur manifestement désireux de préserver au mieux l'intérêt de vos quatre fils. Déclara le président soulagé.

- Nous aimons tous deux nos enfants et rien ne doit plus les empêcher de voir leur père même si nous nous séparerons. De plus, je suis incapable d'haïr Toorj qui restera toujours un membre de ma famille à mes yeux.

- Vos propos vous honorent Pansy Adiriig et je suis certain que vous saurez représenter dignement notre pays lors de votre installation en Grande-Bretagne. A présent, procédons à l'annulation juridique de votre mariage puisque le rite magique a déjà été effectué quatre ans plus tôt… Affirma le juge._ »

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Toorj dissimula de son mieux son chagrin à la vue de la jeune femme redevenue définitivement Pansy Pansriij à qui il avait confié la garde exclusive de leurs quatre enfants absolument pas désirés par sa nouvelle compagne. Toutefois, Pansy lui promit de le laisser voir leurs fils sans aucunes conditions puis ils sortirent de la salle d'audience après avoir reçu le document attestant l'annulation de leur mariage.

Ensuite, ils retournèrent à la Ger avant d'expliquer la situation aux enfants réveillés depuis peu. Si, Kushi ne vit pas vraiment de différences car ses parents n'avaient jamais vécu ensemble sous ses yeux, ses frères ressentirent un petit pincement au cœur en songeant à leur ancienne vie très heureuse. Toutefois, les enfants chassèrent rapidement leur tristesse après l'annonce du prochain départ pour la Grande-Bretagne. Pansy modéra cependant les propos de sa grand-mère en affirmant qu'elle devait d'abord se rendre à une audience du Magenmagot anglais et savoir s'ils acceptaient son retour ou non. En attendant leur vie continuerait comme maintenant même si ils iraient souper chez les Weasley ce soir puisque Maman se rendrait à un mariage anglais demain. Toorj hocha silencieusement la tête tout en se demandant si Weasley se déciderait à courtiser Pansy maintenant qu'elle était libre.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu :). **_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Ron ?**_

_**- Georges a-t-il raison de croire que Ron risque de perdre l'attention de Pansy ?**_

_**- Les convictions d'Harry sont-elles justes sur le soudain revirement de Ron à la vue d'un rival ou la réaction de Pansy ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous du comportement de Toorj dans ce chapitre ?**_

_**- Et celui de Pansy ?**_


	32. Chapter 31 L'annonce

_**Bonsoir, voici la suite. Le chapitre est volontairement plus court cette fois-ci car cela me permet de centrer l'action sur l'article de Rita Skeeter et non de le noyer au milieu du texte. Merci à Caramaille, Pticoeurfragile et Samia pour vos reviews !**_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny se leva à l'aube et attendit impatiemment sa copie de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ commandée la veille au soir tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner de sa famille. Elle se lamenta cependant de la lenteur de l'acheminement du journal sans se douter du sourire d'Harry encore dans la salle de bains mais qui entendait parfaitement tout puisque la cuisine était juste située en dessous.

Il finit cependant par s'inquiéter après un cri strident et se rua aussitôt à la cuisine mais se rassura à la vue de son épouse en train de brandir le journal comme un trophée tout en sautillant dans la pièce. Ginny s'immobilisa à sa vue mais finit par se reprendre puis le traita de sale petit cachottier. Ensuite, la jeune femme passa sa tête à travers la cheminée pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tous les Weasley, néanmoins, elle s'inquiéta face au silence de Ron et demanda à son mari d'aller le chercher.

Harry protesta mais finit par obéir à sa femme puis se rendit chez son beau-frère avant de noter son absence. Le sorcier soupira car il aurait espéré le trouver au cas où Pansy acceptait de passer devant le Magenmagot aujourd'hui même. Potter se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver son ami avant de rentrer chez lui où tous les Weasley s'étaient réunis y compris Percy enfin mis au courant de tout depuis le premier article paru dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

Ginny et Molly servirent du thé à tout le monde avant de commenter longuement l'article.

* * *

_**La fin de l'exil des Expulsés et leur retour au sein de notre société **_

_Hier, le Ministère de la Magie a adopté la loi E99926374 qui autorise le retour des personnes expulsées durant la vague de procès au cours de l'été 1998 à condition de remplir certains critères. D'après nos informations, l'étude des baguettes des Expulsés durant les procès effectués en 1998 avait démontré l'absence de l'utilisation de Sortilèges Impardonnables par ces gens cependant expulsés en raison de leurs appartenances à des familles liées à Vous-Savez-Qui. Toutefois, le Ministère ne peut bien évidemment pas faire entrer sur notre territoire des personnes malintentionnées ou ivres de vengeance après un exil duré près de vingt ans. _

_Aussi, tous les Expulsés désireux de revenir sur le sol Britannique devront se soumettre à un nouveau procès équitable et impartial cette fois-ci car les jurés ne seront pas les mêmes que vingt ans plus tôt, ni des personnes ayant perdu un membre de leur famille durant la guerre. Si, les accusés résultent innocents après la réouverture de leur dossier, l'abandon des charges sera aussitôt établi et les condamnations effacées de leurs casiers judiciaires. _

_Afin de garantir totalement la sécurité de nos concitoyens mais aussi celle des Expulsés eux-mêmes inquiets de l'accueil reçu, le Ministère ordonne à tous les sorciers de ne pas exercer de vengeances privées injustifiées à leur encontre. Les personnes innocentées auront d'ailleurs droit à la protection des aurors afin d'éviter toutes dérives de la part de nos concitoyens. En échange, les Expulsés reconnus innocents devront se soumettre à un serment inviolable où elles s'engageront à ne jamais suivre les idées d'un hypothétique successeur de Vous Savez Qui ainsi que ses anciens sbires, ni s'en prendre à Harry Potter ou fomenter de nouvelles associations malfaisantes. _

_En échange de ce serment, rappelons-le, mortel en cas de non respect, ces personnes recevront l'autorisation de circuler librement sur le territoire britannique. Les Expulsés seront également réintégrés dans leurs droits civiques et pourront accéder de nouveau à leurs comptes bloqués à Gringott depuis leur départ ou encore leurs biens fonciers s'ils n'ont pas été vendus. En cas de vente, ils recevront une somme équivalente à la valeur des propriétés perdues. Une allocation sera également versée à tous les Expulsés innocentés pendant un an afin de leur permettre de s'installer en Grande-Bretagne ainsi que subsister en attendant de trouver un emploi. _

_Les enfants nés ou à venir des Expulsés resteront bien évidemment sous l'autorité de leurs géniteurs. Ils bénéficieront également de tous les droits de nos chères petites têtes blondes dont l'inscription à Poudlard. A ce propos, une répartition spéciale aura lieu en septembre 2018 après celles des élèves de premières années afin de permettre aux plus grands d'être eux aussi répartis dans l'une des Maisons. Certains pourraient également bénéficier d'une remise à niveau mais aussi l'enseignement de la langue anglaise pour leur permettre de s'acclimater plus facilement. Afin de rassurer les parents fortement inquiets de l'accueil reçus par les enfants, le Ministère mais aussi Harry Potter demandent aux élèves de Poudlard de bien se comporter avec eux et non les juger sur les commentaires désobligeants de certains sorciers encore convaincus que des géniteurs issus de la Maison Serpentard produisent seulement des futurs Mangemorts. _

_Au sujet des enfants, Mr Potter insiste en particulier sur un accueil chaleureux envers les fils de Pansy Panshriij fort bien élevés par leur mère devenue non seulement une maitresse des potions mais aussi une Auror réserviste en Mongolie ou encore leur père Toorj Adiriig le chef des Aurors Mongols. Mr Potter affirme avoir rencontré ces petits garçons qui sont comme les autres petits britanniques et ne doivent pas souffrir à cause des préjugés injustes de certains envers leur mère. Mr Potter insiste également sur son amitié avec Miss Panshriij devenue une personne totalement différente de l'adolescente superficielle et apeurée de l'année 1998. Nous rappelons à nos lecteurs tous les articles précédemment parus sur la vie de Miss Panshriij totalement transformée aussi bien d'un point de vue physique que mental depuis la révélation sur ses véritables origines. Aussi, elle ne correspond absolument plus à la Pansy Parkinson connue à Poudlard. A ce sujet, nous invitons nos lecteurs à acquérir une copie de la revue Sorcière-Hebdo où vous trouverez de nombreux détails sur l'histoire mais aussi l'activité de Miss Bullstrode, les soeurs Carrow et de messieurs Goyle, Flint ou encore Harper. _

_Leur talent reconnu sur le continent comme une touche britannique n'est malheureusement pas encore parvenu chez nous mais pensez Chers Lecteurs que leur retour nous permettraient de bénéficier de leurs savoir-faire sans devoir transplaner ailleurs que sur l'Impasse de Traverse ! Les plus chanceux en auront d'ailleurs un aperçu demain puisque Miss Panshriij figure parmi la liste des invités du mariage de Miss Granger et l'auror Mr Davies. En effet, Mr Ronald Weasley également devenu le client des personnes précédemment citées a demandé à son amie de l'accompagner à la cérémonie. Miss Granger n'a pas souhaité la présence de la presse à son mariage, ni nous a donné de détails sur sa robe ou ses préparatifs mais nous espérons pouvoir obtenir des informations grâce à l'indiscrétion de certains serveurs puisque la mariée n'a pas souhaité l'utilisation d'Elfes de maison pour le service. _

_Pour en revenir à notre enquête sur les Expulsés, Miss Pansy Panshriij pourrait fort bien être la première personne contactée pour passer en jugement aujourd'hui même ou demain si les différences de fuseaux horaires entre la Mongolie et la Grande Bretagne ne lui permettent pas de se présenter tout de suite. Nous vous tiendrons bien évidemment informés du verdict mais aussi de la réaction de Pansy Panshriij face à tous ces bouleversements. _

_Rita Skeeter._

* * *

Ginny redevenue la Tornade rousse de Poudlard se mit à harceler son mari pour obtenir toutes les informations possibles sur la venue ou non de Pansy ce matin. Harry souriant affirma alors avoir reçu un hibou de la part de l'un de subordonnés qui lui assura l'arrivée de la jeune femme dans la journée. Toutefois, elle ne viendrait pas seule mais en compagnie de ses enfants, Odval, Toorj et d'autres aurors chargés de leur sécurité durant le procès. Au cours de la conversation, Harry affirma avoir cru assister à une audience à huis-clos mais apparemment Pansy avait demandé à ce que le public puisse y assister afin de s'expliquer une seule fois devant tout le monde au lieu d'affronter les regards méfiants après sa remise en liberté.

Percy songeur admira le courage de la jeune femme ainsi que son astuce pour captiver l'attention, néanmoins, sa demande risquait de déplaire fortement au Magenmagot pas du tout désireux d'exposer ses méthodes au public. En revanche, Georges estima le choix de Pansy avisé car cela lui assurait un procès bien plus équitable que le précédent bâclé mais surtout conditionné par la haine ou encore la douleur des jurés après tous les décès causés par la guerre. Ensuite, il demanda à quelle heure Pansy était censée arriver tout en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Ron en ce moment...

* * *

_**Voilà, je sais que c'est court mais je voulais porter l'attention sur l'article et non les réactions :)**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'article en général ?**_

_**- Les conditions semblent-elles raisonnables ?**_

_**- D'après vous, où est Ron: sera-t-il en mesure d'arriver avant le procès ?**_


	33. Chapter 32 En attendant le procès

_**Bonsoir, voici la suite de la fiction. En réalité ce chapitre était bien plus long mais j'ai eu peur de créer un pavé indigeste pour ceux qui lisent depuis les tablettes ou les Smartphones. Enfin, ces coupures volontaires permettent de mettre l'accent sur certains points pas forcément entrevus s'ils sont enlisés dans un pavé. Alors tout le procès de Pansy est écrit et je dois seulement poster mais je ne sais pas encore si je mettrais tout ce soir. D'après vous, le rythme de la publication est-il trop rapide ou ça va ? **_

_**En tout cas merci pour votre fidélité et en particulier à margaux-voyer et Caramaille pour les reviews :) Ca fait toujours plaisir :)- **_

_**Voilà, dans cette partie on verra les préparatifs de Pansy :) Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Pansy faisait le vide dans son esprit afin de se détendre et affronter sereinement le Magenmagot anglais. Elle aurait préféré attendre quelques jours pour pouvoir se préparer à cette idée mais Toorj insistait pour la voir partir au plus vite car nul ne pouvait prédire si les Kazakh attaqueraient bientôt ou non. La jeune femme avait donc accepté son conseil mais affirma revenir en Mongolie afin de s'occuper de ses animaux, ses plantes et sa Ger car elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner ainsi.

Toorj acquiesça, néanmoins, il se promit de trouver le moyen de tout envoyer rapidement à la jeune femme grâce à la magie afin de l'inciter à rester en Grande-Bretagne et ne pas revenir ici avant un moment. Ensuite, les amis Serpentards de son ex femme transplanèrent puis Toorj observa ces hommes ou ces femmes parler en même temps de la convocation reçue avant de tenter d'en discuter avec Pansy. Cette dernière finit par apaiser les esprits de l'assistance et résuma les informations données par Harry Potter.

Toutefois, ce nom fit frémir de nombreuses personnes qui finirent par lui poser une question :

« _ Tu t'es vendue à ce type pour obtenir une telle chose ? Si c'est le cas, nous préférons encore croupir dans nos taudis plutôt que d'en faire de même !

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête, je ne me suis vendue à personne ! S'insurgea Pansy.

- Pas même à Weasmoche ? L'interrogea une femme dubitative.

- Laissez Ronald en dehors de ça, c'est un ami et il n'y a jamais eu de flirt entre nous, ni de proposition indécente de sa part. Affirma Pansy.

- Désolée, c'est que nous avons tellement été dénigré que le fait de voir l'une des nôtres avec l'un d'eux me révolte. S'excusa la femme.

- Sheila, nous ne devons pas perdre notre seule chance de retour à cause d'une rancœur stupide envers Potter ou les Gryffondor.

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas facile. Soupira Sheila.

- Souvenez-vous que les idées répandues par nos géniteurs ou ex amis ont seulement semé la terreur ainsi que la mort sans se soucier de la douleur causée. Souhaitez-vous suivre leur exemple et vous enliser dans une haine inutile ou enfin rentrer à la maison ? Demanda Pansy à l'assistance._ »

Goyle, Millicent, Flint, Harper ou encore Nott approuvèrent aussitôt les propos de Pansy. Les jumelles Carrow renchérirent et prirent la parole :

« _ Pansy n'a pas songé seulement à elle mais est devenue notre porte-parole auprès de l'opinion publique britannique par ses interviews, ses actions auprès de Potter ou encore des Weasley. Autrement, le Ministère n'aurait peut-être jamais songé à changer son attitude envers nous. Affirma Flora.

- Aussi, nul ne doit se permettre de la critiquer, ni mettre son amitié en doute parce qu'elle accepte de se plier aux directives du Ministère._ Renchérit Hestia_ Je le ferai moi aussi quand ce sera mon tour de se soumettre au serment inviolable en échange d'une vie tranquille et sereine en Grande-Bretagne même si notre activité commerciale à Florence est florissante.

- Moi de même : l'argent n'est pas tout et je voudrais enfin me marier au lieu de rester toujours célibataire à cause de ma peur de finir coincée à Paris auprès d'un mari pas désireux de me suivre en Angleterre si on m'en donne l'occasion. Intervint Millicent._ »

Les célibataires s'observèrent un moment car tous détenaient le même problème puis envièrent les expulsés parvenus à se marier entre eux. Afin de les distraire, Pansy plaisanta sur le nombre de personne de leur âge certainement ravis de les rencontrer en cas de retour en Grande-Bretagne. En effet, beaucoup de sorciers restaient seuls en raison de l'absence de célibataires d'après Ronald ou encore Harry Potter. Aussi, ces gens se précipiteraient probablement sur eux dans l'espoir de trouver un conjoint. Pansy continua de plaisanter un moment sur ce sujet sans se douter de la véracité de ses propos ou encore des projets du Ministère qui permettait le retour des Expulsés à des conditions aussi avantageuses seulement pour mieux les convaincre de revenir avant de leur imposer la volonté du Premier Ministre.

En effet, ce dernier était conscient du déclin de la société sorcière britannique décimée par la mort de nombreux jeunes gens vingt ans plus tôt, le vieillissement de la population ou encore la faiblesse des naissances dues au nombre plutôt réduit de trentenaires ou quadragénaires. Aussi, les enfants des Expulsés ainsi que les célibataires représentaient une manne inespérée pour le Ministère qui entendait bien utiliser ces gens pour augmenter les effectifs de Poudlard mais aussi repeupler leur petit monde. En effet, les Expulsées pas encore mariées étaient encore dans une tranche d'âge encore en mesure de procréer ce qui ravirait les célibataires britanniques probablement heureux de les épouser au lieu de finir vieux garçons. Il en serait probablement de même pour les femmes restées sans maris et le monde sorcier britannique fêterait la naissance de nouveaux bébés d'ici un an. Les fonctionnaires préparaient donc le retour des brebis galeuses depuis l'été dernier et furent ravis d'utiliser Pansy Panshriij ou encore Rita Skeeter pour provoquer une vague de bienveillance face au retour des Expulsés ainsi que la future Loi sur le Mariage...

Loin de se douter des plans du Ministère, Millicent songeuse demanda à son amie des détails sur sa tenue car elle ne tenait certainement pas à se présenter au Magenmagot anglais dans son deel ? La Serpentarde surprise se traita d'idiote puis affirma se changer. Toutefois, Millicent voulut aussitôt passer toute sa garde-robe au peigne fin malgré les protestations de Pansy désireuse de choisir elle-même ses vêtements mais Nott la convainquit d'accepter leur aide car son audition devant le Magenmagot était pratiquement devenue une épreuve initiatique pour tous.

Aussi, Pansy observa ses vêtements avec eux avant de se décider pour une longue robe sorcière grise très simple mais bien coupée ainsi que des chaussures toutes aussi discrètes. Face à la surprise de certains, la jeune femme affirma préférer s'afficher avec l'une de ses robes classiques et non parader dans une tenue trop sophistiquée comme si elle désirait exhiber sa fortune sous le regard des sorciers britanniques ou des jurés certainement vexés par une telle attitude. Goyle lui démontra son approbation par un hochement de tête avant d'observer Harper brosser les longs cheveux noirs de leur amie. Le coiffeur en profita pour taquiner Pansy sur ses cheveux légèrement gras ou sa peau claire, pour ne pas dire cadavérique, manifestement les seuls héritages laissés par son père britannique puisqu'elle avait tout repris de sa mère. Odval acquiesça aussitôt car sa petite-fille était le portrait craché de Naraantsuya au même âge hormis pour sa peau très claire et nul ne se doutait jamais de ses origines britanniques en dehors leurs familiers.

Pansy amusée tenta de protester au sujet de ses problèmes capillaires seulement dus aux effluves de ses potions. Une fois prête, elle alla chercher sa boîte à bijoux afin d'endosser un collier en or discret offert par son ex mari durant le mariage mais la jeune femme finit par conserver le médaillon de Severus Rogue qui l'avait accompagné toute sa vie même durant le premier procès. Elle le glissa donc sous sa robe puis enfila deux bracelets hérités de sa mère à ses poignets recouverts par les longues manches. Sur le conseil de Millicent, Pansy contempla ses anneaux mais décida de ne pas les mettre car ils avaient été offerts par son ex. Par contre, elle accepta la bague de sa grand-mère désireuse de la voir endosser l'un des biens de la famille Panshriij légué par ses propres parents.

Pansy fortement émue, la remercia pour son geste avant de l'enlacer affectueusement. Ensuite, elle se reprit face à l'arrivée d'une vingtaine d'aurors désireux de l'accompagner en Grande-Bretagne afin de s'assurer de sa protection mais aussi son retour en Mongolie au lieu d'un emprisonnement immédiat en cas de fourberie de la part du Magenmagot anglais. Pansy surprise voulut rassurer ses amis mais les aurors lui réaffirmèrent encore la considérer comme l'une des leurs car elle combattit toujours à leurs cotés lors des raids en tant que réserviste. Aussi, ils tenaient à l'accompagner et ceux contraints de rester à leurs postes attendraient impatiemment le verdict.

Ensuite, Toorj salua Rita Skeeter également arrivée en compagnie d'un confrère mongol puis affirma que l'heure de l'audience s'approchait et invita Pansy à finir de se préparer. Les Expulsés présents entourèrent aussitôt la jeune femme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance avant de laisser Nott l'enlacer un moment. Enfin, Pansy mit fin aux effusions en lançant un _Serpentard un jour… Serpentard toujours_ à ses amis qui reprirent la maxime en chœur. Une minute plus tard, la jeune femme voulut partir seule avec les Aurors, néanmoins, les enfants insistèrent pour l'accompagner. Toorj acquiesça car il avait affirmé à Potter porter également la famille, cependant, son ex femme refusa de voir ses petits garçons assister à son procès. Ensuite, elle leur promit de revenir très vite puis demanda également à sa grand-mère de rester avec eux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry inquiet avait fini par envoyer son patronus à Ron dans l'espoir de le trouver. Une minute plus tard, son beau-frère se réveilla donc en sursaut puis observa avec surprise la sorcière alanguie couchée près de lui qui lui lança un gentil _Ola_. Il se souvint vaguement d'une ou deux bières dans un pub londonien avant de contempler la chambre manifestement moldue puisque la télévision ou encore le téléphone étaient présents parmi les éléments du mobilier.

Toutefois, Ron n'y songea plus après avoir écouté le résumé du patronus et voulut aussitôt rejoindre Harry afin d'attendre Pansy ensemble. Malheureusement pour lui, l'Espagnole ne l'entendait pas ainsi puis affirma garder son** _Pimiento Rojo_** avec elle toute la matinée. Ron n'apprécia pas du tout le surnom de Piment ou Poivron Rouge mais ne fit aucun commentaire avant de se rhabiller prestement sans se soucier des cris de la sorcière furieuse. Il contempla cette femme puis se traita de crétin pour avoir eu une aventure d'un soir à cause de sa cuite. Une fois vêtu, Le Gryffondor s'excusa auprès de la sorcière, néanmoins, l'Espagnole vexée s'estima victime d'un énorme préjudice et lui lança un Stupéfix. Ron l'évita de justesse tout en la traitant de tarée et tenta rapidement de s'enfuir mais son amante d'un soir avait bloqué toutes les issues grâce au sort de _Collaporta_.

Il lança aussitôt un _Alohomora _afin d'ouvrir la porte puis un Stupéfix à la sorcière et dévala les escaliers en trombe afin de payer la chambre avant de quitter l'endroit. Le concierge surpris lui demanda s'il partait sans prendre de petit-déjeuner mais nota l'expression paniquée de Ron ou encore les cris furieux de sa compagne puis encaissa rapidement l'argent pour éviter de réveiller tous les clients à cause d'une dispute d'amoureux. Ensuite, le Gryffondor se précipita dehors où il courut jusqu'à un endroit discret afin de pouvoir transplaner loin de la furie espagnole manifestement décidée à l'étriper.

Une minute plus tard, il se présenta chez Ginny surprise à la vue de son accoutrement mais sa sœur fronça les sourcils à la vue des traces de rouge à lèvres sur sa chemise. Elle lui reprocha aussitôt de s'amuser avec une gourde espagnole au lieu de se soucier de Pansy qui dut affronter d'abord l'annulation de son mariage cette nuit et se présenterait devant le Magenmagot d'ici peu. Ron penaud baissa aussitôt la tête puis demanda des nouvelles de son amie. Face à son inquiétude, Ginny s'apaisa et lui révéla qu'elle semblait agitée car la sorcière aurait manifestement préféré attendre quelques jours pour se présenter devant le Magenmagot. Toutefois, Harry ou encore Toorj insistaient sur l'importance de comparaitre tout de suite. Apparemment, Pansy transplanerait donc en compagnie d'aurors d'ici moins d'un quart d'heure et serait directement transférée au Magenmagot où l'audience se tiendrait en public puisqu'elle refusait l'huis-clos.

Ron acquiesça et demanda à sa sœur la permission d'utiliser sa salle de bains avant de se doucher en moins de trois minutes. Ensuite, il lança un _Recurvite_ afin de nettoyer ses vêtements puis se rendit dans la salle à manger où Ginny l'attendait afin de transplaner ensemble au Magenmagot. Toutefois, le Gryffondor inquiet contacta Harry qui lui permit de le rejoindre après avoir réalisé son désir d'accueillir Pansy. En attendant le transplanage de la délégation mongole, les deux beaux-frères discutèrent quelques instants de la situation puis Harry présenta à son ami les aurors présents dont Jin Chang qui examina discrètement son rival mais le jugea insignifiant. Ensuite, Ron discuta avec Harry de toutes les péripéties vécus ce matin par Pansy sans se douter de la gêne de son beau-frère déjà au courant de la future Loi sur le Mariage et de la pression des fonctionnaires britanniques sur leurs homologues mongols afin d'accélérer la procédure d'annulation du mariage de la jeune femme pour la rendre de nouveau célibataire.

D'ailleurs Toorj était également dans la confidence mais ne semblait pas perturbé par l'idée de voir son ex se remarier d'ici peu. Par contre, il avait insisté pour que Potter impose le choix de Ron comme époux de Pansy aux membres du Ministère chargés de choisir les futurs conjoints. Harry lui avait promis d'y veiller, néanmoins, il n'était plus certain d'y parvenir à cause de l'opposition subtile d'Hermione. L'auror honteux ne reconnaissait d'ailleurs plus son amie manifestement déterminée à ruiner la vie de la Serpentarde si elle s'approchait trop de Ron. A la fin, Harry avait cependant usé son influence de Sauveur pour imposer au Ministère de laisser aux sorciers concernés par la fameuse Loi la possibilité de choisir leur conjoint. Le premier Ministre avait fini par accepter à condition de pouvoir proposer également ses propres candidats aux Expulsés. Toutefois, Hermione trouva une parade afin d'empêcher Harry de mettre Ron sur la liste des candidats pour Pansy. Pire encore, son amie imposa une date limite pour le choix du conjoint, autrement, le Ministère effectuerait lui-même son choix pour les sorciers incapables de trouver un mari ou une épouse. Harry inquiet avait tenté de la raisonner mais la jeune femme affirmait veiller aux intérêts de ses chers enfants qui ne méritaient pas une belle-mère du genre de Pansy. De plus, elle refusait également de voir les fils de cette sale Mangemorte voler la place de Rose ou Hugo dans le cœur de leur père ou leur héritage. Potter surpris réfuta toutes ces affirmations débiles, néanmoins, son amie persista dans son idée.

D'ailleurs, l'auror ne comprenait pas comment Hermione pourtant attachée au service de protection et régulation des Creatures Magiques depuis plus de quinze ans, était soudainement parvenue à obtenir un poste au sein de la commission spéciale chargée d'élaborer le choix des candidats. En son for intérieur, il soupira puis plaignit sincèrement Pansy au cas où Ron finissait par choisir une autre sorcière. Toutefois, Toorj l'avait rassuré en rappelant la double nationalité de Pansy qui pourrait toujours trouver refuge en Mongolie en cas de besoins, néanmoins, le Mongol espérait la voir trouver un sorcier à son gout et rester en Grande-Bretagne. En effet, les Kazakh semblaient de nouveau préparer quelque chose contre les Mongols ce qui l'inquiétait…

* * *

_**Voilà la première partie du procès de Pansy, que pensez vous de cette coupure ? Cela vous permet-il de lire plus facilement (pour ceux qui utilisent la tablette ou le smartphone) et de se concentrer sur certains pointsau lieu de se perdre dans le flot de textes ?**_

_**_ Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Sheila ?**_

_**- Nott a-t-il raison en parlant du procès de Pansy comme d'une épreuve initiatique ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous des soeurs Carrow ou Millicent ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous du choix de Pansy qui refuse d'endosser les bijoux offerts par son ex et porte le médaillon offert par Rogue ou encore la bague de sa grand-mère ?**_

_**- Comment décririez-vous les projets du Ministère et du premier ministre ?**_

_**- Et ceux d'Hermione ? **_

_**- Toorj a-t-il raison d'accepter toutes les conditions des Britanniques du moment que son ex femme et leurs enfants seront en sécurité sur le territoire britannique ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous des aurors mongols ?**_

_**- Et pour finir, le surnom de Ron Pimiento Rojo vous plait ?**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et bonne soirée !**_


	34. Chapter 33 Les Fers aux Pieds

_**Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Bon week-end !**_

* * *

Une minute plus tard. Harry chassa ses pensées à la vue du transplanage de Rita Skeeter en compagnie de son confrère mais aussi d'une vingtaine d'aurors mongols vêtus de leurs uniformes autour de Pansy. Ron se précipita aussitôt sur la jeune femme qui sourit à sa vue et se détendit légèrement mais lui confessa son inquiétude. Le Gryffondor la rassura de son mieux puis tenta de la distraire en la complimentant sur son élégance. Effectivement, la jeune femme resplendissait dans sa robe qui sans être moulante, mettait particulièrement en valeur la finesse de sa taille. Toutefois, le discours de Ron fut interrompu par un second transplanage où Odval fit son apparition en compagnie des quatre enfants. Pansy surprise s'approcha de sa famille puis sa grand-mère affirma ne pas pouvoir rester à la Ger pendant son procès et les petits garçons insistèrent pour venir également. La maman voulut aussitôt les renvoyer mais Toorj lui montra la terreur des enfants avant de la convaincre de les laisser rester après lui avoir promis de les porter aussitôt dehors si l'audience semblait choquante.

Ensuite, Roger Davies s'approcha et demanda à Pansy de lui remettre sa baguette. Toorj méfiant intervint aussitôt en affirmant la garder lui-même mais son homologue britannique insista pour l'obtenir. Le Mongole vexé demanda aussitôt à l'Anglais si son statut d'auror ne garantissait pas son honnêteté à ses yeux. Devant le risque de provoquer une crise diplomatique, Harry proposa à Pansy de veiller sur sa baguette durant le procès. La jeune femme inquiète accepta, néanmoins, son visage anxieux révéla parfaitement sa préoccupation.

Roger Davies vexé par l'attitude de son supérieur ne dit rien mais fit apparaitre des chaines et des boulets avant de s'adresser à Pansy :

« _ Tendez vos mains et vos chevilles ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Vous voulez m'enchainer ? Interrogea Pansy abasourdie.

- Non mais ça va pas, elle comparait volontairement en tant que personne libre et non comme une criminelle ! S'insurgea Ron.

- C'est la loi : si vous refusez de vous y soumettre, vous serez poursuivie pour refus d'obtempérer mais également outrage à un agent. Menaça Davies sans se soucier de la stupéfaction d'Harry, des protestations virulentes de Ron ou des clameurs désapprobatrices des Mongols furieux.

- S'il vous plait, ne me mettez pas les chaines encore une fois, c'est vraiment un douloureux souvenir pour moi. Tenta d'implorer Pansy paniquée.

- Il n'a jamais été question de chaines ou de boulets durant les accords établis entre nos deux Ministères. Si vous insistez à tenter d'humilier ainsi la citoyenne mongole Pansy Panshriij, nous la ramenons tout de suite en Mongolie. Enfin, ce n'est pas elle qui sera poursuivie mais vous face au Magenmagot mongol pour mauvais traitements envers une citoyenne de notre pays. Menaça Toorj avant de positionner Pansy derrière lui puis ses confrères mongols les entourèrent aussitôt.

- Je ne fais qu'appliquer la loi : or, Miss Panshriij est à présent sur le sol britannique où les aurors Mongols n'ont aucune juridiction. Rétorqua fermement Davies.

- Détrompez-vous, nous avons non seulement obtenu l'autorisation de suivre le procès mais aussi d'intervenir si la sécurité de Miss Panshriij nous semble remise en cause. Votre gouvernement a également donné au mien la garantie d'un traitement digne et juste pour notre compatriote ou encore la possibilité de la ramener immédiatement en Mongolie sans autre forme de procès si nous jugeons la situation malsaine. De plus, elle ne peut être ni emprisonnée, ni retenue en Grande-Bretagne contre son gré et pourra repartir chez elle en Mongolie à la fin du procès quelque soit le verdict. Triompha Toorj avant de montrer l'injonction dûment signée par le Service de Coopération de la magie mais surtout le premier ministre du Ministère de la Magie britannique.

- Nous n'en avions pas été informés. Rétorqua sèchement Davies dépité par cette remise en place devant les autres.

- Ce n'est rien Auror, enchainez-moi donc si cela vous rassure. Je vous donne ma parole d'auror réserviste mongol de ne pas m'échapper. Déclara Pansy d'un ton résigné. _ »

L'assistance protesta aussitôt mais Roger ravi se précipita donc sur Pansy sous les flashes des photographes employés par les deux journalistes avant de l'enchainer de son mieux malgré les refus violents des Mongols qui s'en prirent aussitôt aux aurors Britanniques présents. Ces derniers honteux se défendirent de leur mieux puis affirmèrent ne pas cautionner l'initiative de Davies et tentèrent de les calmer pour éviter la rixe générale. En revanche, nul ne songea à retenir Ron qui flanqua son poing dans la figure de Roger sans se soucier des applaudissements des Mongols dont Toorj ou même l'approbation silencieuse des Britanniques.

En revanche, Roger affalé par terre resta un moment abasourdi par la soudaine vivacité du rouquin qui ne s'était jamais rebellé face à Hermione, ni contre lui, même lors de sa demande en mariage en sa présence. Enfin, l'auror contempla son reflet dans un miroir positionné sur le mur et se rassura face à l'absence de traces de coups car il devait absolument être présentable pour les photos de son mariage demain. Il tenta de se relever mais Toorj lui jeta aussitôt un Stupéfix afin de le faire valser dans la pièce pour lui apprendre à respecter les femmes sans susciter la moindre réaction de la part des Britanniques. Ensuite, l'auror, Ron, Harry, Odval et les enfants se précipitèrent sur Pansy qui avait les plus grandes difficultés à marcher à cause du poids des boulets beaucoup trop lourds pour son corps si menu.

Davies surpris se releva puis confessa son incompréhension :

« _ Comment se fait-il qu'elle a autant de difficultés à marcher avec ces boulets aux pieds alors qu'elle les endossait déjà durant sa détention préventive à Azkaban en attendant son jugement ?

- Non mais tu es aveugle espèce de crétin ? Tu ne vois pas la différence entre la musculature de Parkinson la géante et l'ossature menue de Pansy maintenant ? S'emporta Ron.

- Euh… Osa seulement dire l'auror.

- Retires-lui tout de suite ces chaines de malheurs bien trop lourdes et qui risquent de lui briser les os, sinon, je t'en colle un autre pour te convaincre ! Menaça le Gryffondor.

- La ferme toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici et tu cherches seulement à te venger car Hermione t'as quitté pour moi ! Répondit Roger.

- Mais je me fous d'Hermione, c'est de Pansy que je te parle ! Rétorqua Ron tout en essayant de briser les chaines de la jeune femme inquiète face à l'altercation entre les deux hommes.

- Ronald ne t'énerve pas pour moi je t'en prie : c'est le beau-père de tes enfants, tu ne dois pas te brouiller avec lui par ma faute. Tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser.

- Pansy je ne le laisserai certainement pas te briser un membre à cause de sa stupidité. Protesta Ron mais d'un ton plus doux pour s'adresser à la sorcière.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis persuadée que les Aurors vont m'aider à marcher jusqu'à la salle d'audience.

- Pansy qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Interrogea Ron surpris.

- Ils l'ont déjà fait après ma transformation en 1998 et m'ont conduite dans une salle avec les autres condamnés en attendant notre expulsion. Révéla-t-elle gênée.

- Il n'est pas question que je laisse Davies poser tes sales pattes sur toi encore une fois. C'est moi qui vais te porter aujourd'hui. Affirma Ron avant de la saisir délicatement. _ »

Si le poids léger de Pansy ne le surprit pas, il déplora cependant celui des boulets qui étaient bien trop lourds pour une femme même quand elle détenait encore l'ossature de Parkinson. Harry acquiesça puis ordonna à Roger de lui donner la clé. Davies honteux finit enfin par se rendre compte de la cruauté de ses gestes pour satisfaire la requête d'Hermione désireuse d'humilier Pansy dans l'espoir de la voir refuser de se présenter à son audience après un traitement pareil et rentrer en Mongolie. Ensuite, il contempla la petite asiatique, qui sans être une naine, ne lui arrivait même pas aux épaules et devait peser cinquante kilos au maximum. Il nota aussi les gestes de Ron en train de s'organiser avec Toorj chargé de porter les boulets pour ne pas déséquilibrer la jeune femme à cause du poids de ces choses sur ses chevilles extrêmement fines. Roger se ressaisit puis s'excusa aussitôt pour son zèle avant de s'approcher pour lui défaire toutes les chaines, néanmoins, l'auror n'osa pas regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux après son geste débile. Pansy fut ensuite reposée sur le sol par Ron et se massa doucement les chevilles.

Harry s'excusa aussitôt auprès de Pansy pour les bavures dont elle était victime avant d'affirmer que l'auror Davies devrait répondre de ses actes. Ensuite, il renvoya sèchement le fiancé d'Hermione au bureau des Aurors tout en se promettant de ne jamais plus le laisser s'occuper des Expulsés. Une minute plus tard, il jeta un sort à Pansy afin d'effacer les rougeurs apparues à ses poignets et probablement à ses chevilles également même si les chaussures de la jeune femme ne lui permettaient pas de les entrevoir.

Enfin, il reprit la parole pour s'adresser à la sorcière :

« _ Pansy veux-tu encore te présenter devant le Magenmagot malgré la méchanceté infligée par Davies ?

- Je ne sais plus… Confessa Pansy confuse.

- Je comprends ton refus et je te demande pardon en mon nom ainsi que celui des mes hommes. Affirma Harry.

- Non c'est bon, je vais me présenter quand même. Finit par déclarer Pansy après réflexion.

- Tu en es certaine ? L'interrogea Ron inquiet.

- Oui Ronald, je voudrais enfin clore le chapitre de Poudlard par un deuxième jugement au lieu de continuer à faire des cauchemars les nuits où j'oublie de prendre ma potion sans rêves. Confessa-t-elle._ »

Harry approuva son choix sous les flashes des journalistes ou le regard sérieux des aurors mongols qui entourèrent aussitôt leur amie afin d'éviter un autre geste malveillant de la part de leurs confrères anglais honteux après le geste débile de Davies.

Harry ouvrit aussitôt la marche avant d'inviter les autres à s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils parvinrent à destination puis Pansy déglutit à la vue de la foule de sorciers amassés devant les portes de la salle. Certes, la jeune femme avait demandé à ce que l'audience soit publique, néanmoins, elle avait espéré trouver les curieux déjà assis dans la salle. Aussi, la vision de tous ces visages pour la plupart curieux ou hostiles pour certains, la mettait mal à l'aise. Toutefois, elle s'efforça de prendre son courage à deux mains et continua de s'avancer. Malheureusement, sa progression fut interrompue par l'irruption d'une vieille femme qui l'accusa de tous ses maux dont la mort de son fils durant la bataille de Poudlard.

Ron, Toorj ou encore Harry voulurent la repousser, néanmoins, Pansy les en empêcha avant d'écouter la complainte de la sorcière :

« _ Mon fils est mort à cause de gens comme toi qui croient à la supériorité des Sangs-purs sur les Moldus ou les sang-mêlés. Vous semez la mort partout ! L'accusa-t-elle.

- Je n'ai jamais fait partie des Mangemorts, ni même des héros contrairement à votre fils. Comment s'appelait-il ? L'interrogea Pansy avec douceur.

- John. Répondit la mère surprise.

- Quel âge avait-il ? Demanda la Serpentarde.

- Il n'avait pas encore fêté ses dix-sept ans et admirait Harry Potter. Continua la mère.

- Votre fils est mort en héros et mérite tout mon respect Madame.

- Mais si des gens comme vous reviennent, la mort de John aura donc été inutile. Protesta faiblement la vieille femme confuse.

- Sa mort ne sera jamais inutile car il a participé à l'effondrement des Mangemorts et à la défaite de Vous-Savez-qui. John restera toujours un héros même après la fin de nos propres existences. Certes, j'aurais préféré le voir avec vous aujourd'hui mais sa mort ne sera jamais vaine et nul n'oubliera son sacrifice, ni le votre.

- Vous le pensez vraiment ? S'enquit la vieille femme surprise par la douceur de cette supposée traîtresse qui tenta de vendre Potter à Voldemort.

- John vivra dans chacun de nous et de nos descendants car son sacrifice a permis notre survie. Par contre, je regrette ma propre lâcheté qui m'incita à me terrer dans mon coin au lieu de me battre également contre Vous-Savez-qui. J'espère que les Poutsouffle se rendent compte de posséder un héros parmi les membres de leur Maison. En revanche, je continue de rêver de ma lâcheté les soirs où j'oublie de boire ma potion sans rêves malgré le pardon d'Harry Potter ou ma tentative de me racheter en tant qu'auror réserviste. Dit Pansy sans se soucier de la stupeur générale._ »

Les deux femmes continuèrent de parler un moment puis Pansy loua encore une fois le courage de John ainsi que sa loyauté digne de la Maison Poutsouffle. Son discours eut le don d'apaiser la mère éplorée qui finit par l'enlacer un moment sans se soucier des flashes des journalistes. Enfin, elle accepta de lâcher l'accusée qui put poursuivre son chemin avant de s'arrêter un instant devant les portes en songeant à son procès précédent vingt ans plus tôt. Toutefois, une pression de Ronald sur sa main la rassura car elle ne serait pas seule cette fois-ci. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard reconnaissant puis se décida à franchir les portes où elle fut assaillie par les Weasley désireux de la soutenir de leur mieux. Au bout d'un moment, Harry pria poliment sa femme ainsi que sa belle-famille de laisser Pansy rejoindre la chaise prévue pour son interrogatoire. La Serpentarde acquiesça et s'y rendit après avoir rassuré ses enfants. Ces derniers s'installèrent avec Odval ainsi que les Weasley sur les bancs les plus proches de leur mère…

* * *

_**Que pensez-vous de cette partie ?**_

_**- Comment qualifieriez vous le comportement de Roger ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de Ron: le coup de poing était-il justifié ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous Pansy ?**_


	35. Chapter 34 Kheeriin Altan bürged

_**Voici une autre partie du procès, c'est encore volontairement court afin de pouvoir centrer l'action sur différents épisodes au leiu de noyer en un seul chapitre. En tout cas merci à Caramaille et Ptitcoeurfragile pour vos reviews qui font toujours très plaisir ! Les reviews encouragent à poursuivre la publication car elle demontre l'intéret des lecteurs pour une fiction.**_

_**Voilà Bonne Lecture et à plus pour la prochaine partie !**_

* * *

Une fois assise, Pansy s'efforça de conserver son calme et fit le vide dans son esprit comme le lui avait enseigné Rogue pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions ou encore la vague de souvenirs sur son premier procès. L'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme se demanda si elle n'aurait pas du suivre le conseil de Théodore qui l'encouragea à utiliser une fiole afin d'y déverser ses souvenirs pénibles, néanmoins, elle estima devoir affronter les conséquences de ses actes au lieu de faire l'autruche.

Enfin, Pansy contempla le jury manifestement différent du précédent ou encore le président. Ce dernier finit par demander le silence à la salle avant de s'adresser à l'accusée afin de s'excuser publiquement au nom du Magenmagot pour le comportement de l'auror Roger Davies. Le sorcier réitéra à l'attention de l'assistance mais aussi de la presse que les Expulsés devaient être traités dignement et non comme les criminels en train de croupir à Azkaban car l'examen de leurs baguettes démontrait parfaitement l'absence d'utilisation des _Sortilèges Impardonnables_ le soir de la bataille le 2 mai 1998. Enfin, l'audience ici présente avait été fixée pour évaluer si les raisons pour lesquelles Miss Panshriij fut condamnée étaient fondées ou non et certainement pas pour l'humilier, ni la brutaliser comme le fit l'auror précédemment cité. Toutefois, l'attitude de Davies ou de tout autre sorcier désireux d'humilier les Expulsés, n'inciterait probablement pas ces derniers à revenir au sein de leur société malgré les assurances fournies par le Ministère. Aussi, le président du jury remercia publiquement Pansy pour continuer d'accorder sa confiance à la justice britannique au lieu de rentrer en Mongolie après la méchanceté de l'auror Davies par ailleurs sévèrement réprimandé et déjà soumis à un blâme officiel de la part du Ministère. L'accusée affirma aussitôt avoir confiance en l'impartialité du jury cette fois-ci car les sorciers n'étaient plus conditionnés par la perte d'un être cher durant la guerre.

Sa déclaration fut silencieusement approuvée par le jury puis l'un des Auror porta la fiole de _Véritaserum_ ainsi qu'un verre d'eau à l'accusée déjà informée de la procédure. Le fonctionnaire rappela cependant la fonction du _Véritaserum_ à l'assemblée consciente de l'incapacité de Pansy à mentir durant son interrogatoire. La jeune femme but aussitôt la potion tendue par l'auror et se prépara à affronter toutes les questions :

« _ Etes-vous Pansy Parkinson ? Demanda le président du jury.

- Je fus Pansy Parkinson durant dix-sept ans Votre Honneur mais cette personne n'existe plus à présent.

- Etes-vous donc Pansy Panshriij domiciliée en Mongolie, maitresse des potions et auror réserviste pour le compte du Ministère de la Magie Mongole ?

- Oui Votre Honneur.

- Avez-vous tenté de livrer Harry Potter à Voldemort le 2 mai ? Demanda abruptement le président du jury pour entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Oui Votre Honneur et je m'en repends chaque jour de ma vie depuis. Confessa Pansy.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer les raisons qui vous ont poussé à un tel acte ? Interrogea le président.

- La peur de mourir et le désir de sauver ma peau Votre Honneur. Répondit honnêtement Pansy sans se soucier des murmures de l'assistance.

- N'étiez-vous pas prête à sacrifier votre vie pour la création d'une société plus juste ?

- Je ne connaissais aucun idéal de ce genre Votre Honneur car mon soi-disant père m'avait enseigné la supériorité des Sang-purs mais surtout l'opportunisme pour survivre à la Guerre tout en rasant les murs afin de maintenir ma neutralité intacte.

- Malgré vos propos sur Potter, vous n'avez donc jamais participé aux actions des Mangemorts ?

- Absolument pas Votre Honneur à moins que ma participation à la Brigade Inquisitoriale fondée par Dolorès Umbridge durant ma cinquième année d'étude à Poudlard soit considérée comme telle.

- Non, la Brigade Inquisitoriale ne fait pas partie des actes des Mangemorts. Par contre, vous obéissiez aux ordres de Severus Rogue pourtant un Mangemort attesté durant la première guerre ? Demanda le président du jury.

- C'est vrai Votre Honneur mais parce qu'il ne donna jamais d'ordres me contraignant à faire usage de la violence. Reconnut Pansy.

- Quels types d'ordres vous donnait-il ?

- Je devais préparer des élixirs curatifs, des potions, des onguents ou encore la potion Tue-loups tous les mois.

- Il ne vous a jamais fait recourir à la Magie noire, ni lancé de sorts maléfiques contre quelqu'un ?

- Non. Répondit fermement Pansy.

- Saviez-vous à qui la potion Tue-loups était adressée ? Demanda le président.

- J'ai mon opinion. Avoua-t-elle.

. Voulez-vous faire part à la Cour de votre hypothèse ? L'invita le président.

- Je crois que la potion était adressée à Remus Lupin. Répondit Pansy sous les exclamations surprises.

- En êtes-vous certaine, la potion aurait pu être destinée à Fenrir Greyback. Tenta de rétorquer le président afin de l'inciter à poursuivre.

- Un soir, le professeur Rogue m'a longuement parlé du comportement malsain de Greyback peu désireux de contrôler sa nature mais au contraire de contaminer d'autres personnes, spécialement les enfants. Aussi, la potion ne lui était certainement pas destinée. Affirma Pansy.

- Et d'après vous, Mr Lupin en était donc le bénéficiaire. Conclut le président.

- Oui car le professeur Rogue avait déjà du préparer la potion pour Mr Lupin durant l'année où il assura le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les années suivantes, Severus Rogue continua de préparer cette potion ou m'en chargea même si jamais le nom de Lupin ne fut cité. Enfin, durant ma septième année, le professeur Rogue m'ordonna de porter tous les mois une fiole de potion dans une zone près de la mer et de repartir sans poser de questions à Mr Weasley chargé de la récupérer, ce qui me fit comprendre la justesse de mon hypothèse. Révéla Pansy.

-C'est vrai, j'étais chargé de récupérer la potion pour Remus tous les mois près de ma maison au bord de la mer mais la fiole m'était portée par un aigle et non Pansy. Je n'aurais donc jamais pu me douter de sa provenance car nous pensions la recevoir de la part d'un autre membre de l'Ordre ! Intervint Bill abasourdi.

- La cour prend acte du témoignage spontané de Mr Weasley_ Annonça le président du jury_ Miss Weasley, avez-vous préparé cette mise en scène avec Mr Weasley ?

- Absolument pas Votre Honneur car il ne se doutait de rien, ni messieurs Ronald Weasley ou Harry Potter même si j'ai révélé l'une de mes capacités à Ronald cette année. Déclara Pansy.

- N'avez-vous jamais tenté de parler avec Bill Weasley durant vos rencontres afin de voir si votre hypothèse sur Lupin était la bonne ?

- Non car il n'aurait plus jamais accepté la potion à ma vue et cela aurait entrainé de graves répercussions pour Mr Lupin. Répliqua calmement Pansy.

- Euh, comment Pansy aurait pu me parler puisque c'est un aigle qui m'apportait la potion ? Demanda Bill.

- Miss Pansy nous sommes au courant d'un certain détail car vous êtes régulièrement enregistrée comme Animagus auprès du Ministère de la Magie mongole mais voulez vous montrer vos capacités à la Cour ? Demanda le président du jury._ »

Pansy surprise hésita un instant mais acquiesça puis se métamorphosa en un aigle royal tout droit issu des hauts-plateaux de l'Altaï en Mongolie. Le rapace se dressa fièrement sur la chaise un instant sous les murmures surpris ou admiratifs de l'assistance avant de battre des ailes afin de prendre son envol pour effectuer un vol majestueux au-dessus de la cour ainsi que du public émerveillé. Le professeur Mac Gonagall également présente admira silencieusement son ancienne élève tout en regrettant de ne s'être jamais intéressée aux capacités de l'ex Parkinson qui dissimulait bien son jeu en cours.

Ensuite, l'aigle royal de la steppe nota la présence de Roger Davies aux cotés d'Hermione dans la foule et ne put s'empêcher de foncer droit sur lui pour se venger du traitement précédent. Le rapace émit un son joyeux à la vue de la peur de ce type et se retint pour ne pas lui faire don d'une fiente sur le visage car cela serait du plus mauvais effet pour le procès. Enfin, le volatile ne voulait absolument pas se souiller en public et encore moins humilier d'une manière aussi radicale l'auror. Il se contenta donc de se positionner un instant sur les cheveux bien peignés de Davies tremblant afin de le décoiffer et estima sa vengeance complète devant sa déconfiture ou celle d'Hermione. En effet, Pansy avait beau admirer la loyauté des Poutsouffle, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une Serpentarde ravie de se venger de Roger pour le traitement infligé.

Au bout d'une minute, le rapace finit par reprendre son envol sans se soucier de la peur de Davies bien prêt de s'oublier dans sa robe de sorcier et vola jusqu'à ses enfants. Ces derniers ravis caressèrent son plumage avant de la laisser repartir sous les exclamations admiratives de l'assistance. Entre-temps, Toorj avait endossé un gant d'aiglier et émit un sifflement pour appeler l'agile royal qui vola aussitôt dans sa direction et se positionna sagement sur le poing du Mongol ravi de donner un cours sur les aigles ou encore les aigliers mongols à l'assemblée. Il révéla également le surnom de Pansy affectueusement rebaptisée _**Kheeriin Altan bürged**_, c'est-à-dire, Aigle Royal de la Steppe en mongol, parfois simplement raccourci en _**Altan**_ _**bürged**_ ou Aigle Royal. Le président du jury acquiesça puis demanda au rapace s'il pouvait s'approcher de Bill Weasley qui fut invité à l'examiner une fois l'oiseau sagement perché sur le banc. Ensuite, Bill confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de l'aigle chargé de lui porter la fiole de potions attachée à l'une de ses pattes. Le rapace hocha majestueusement sa tète et se rapprocha de Ron fasciné qui caressa délicatement son plumage. Enfin, le président demanda à Pansy de se rasseoir à sa place et reprendre sa forme humaine.

Une minute plus tard, Pansy réapparut et s'assit sur sa chaise après avoir lissé sa robe. L'interrogatoire reprit puis la jeune femme révéla avoir suivi sa formation auprès du professeur Rogue afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle si elle se fut adressée au professeur Mac Gonagall la directrice d'une autre Maison. Au fil des questions, Pansy affirma avoir maitrisé sa forme animale seulement en septième année mais ne pas s'être enregistrée auprès du Ministère car le professeur Rogue l'avait avertie des dangers de finir entre les mains des Mangemorts qui contrôlaient alors toutes les institutions. Or, Pansy refusait de servir ces gens ou de prendre la Marque et elle conserva donc son secret. Par contre, la capacité de l'étudiante leur permit de livrer les potions à Bill Weasley sans prendre le risque de se faire prendre si un sorcier avait noté leur présence durant l'échange.

Le président du jury acquiesça avant de lui poser une question :

« _ Vous étiez donc au courant du double-jeu effectué par le professeur Rogue ?

- Pas au début, néanmoins, j'ai fini par le comprendre à la vue de certains détails mais nous n'en avons jamais parlé ouvertement entre nous de peur que je ne livre le secret du professeur en cas d'interrogatoire par les Mangemorts.

- Pouvez-vous nous citer quelques uns des détails qui vous ont fait réaliser le manège du professeur ?

- Eh bien, je l'ai d'abord surpris en pleine conversation avec le portrait du directeur Albus Dumbledore un soir se septembre avant de m'éclipser. Ensuite, il m'a fait comprendre de faire profil bas face aux Carrow en train de recruter de nouveaux Mangemorts parmi les élèves de Serpentard. Aussi, j'ai continué à jouer la potiche devant mes amis afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Théodore Nott en fit de même en simulant de sombrer dans un mutisme proche de la folie car il craignait de devoir succéder à son père chez les Mangemorts si ces derniers le jugeaient apte à reprendre sa place. Une autre fois, le professeur est sorti avec l'épée de Gryffondor au cœur de la nuit alors qu'elle était censée se trouver à Gringott…

- Donc vous aviez compris le but de Severus Rogue et avez tenté de l'aider à votre manière ?

- On peut dire ça même si ma contribution à son œuvre fut très limitée par rapport aux actes de courage du professeur. Répondit Pansy.

- Saviez-vous d'aider ainsi l'Ordre du Phoenix de manière indirecte ?

- Oui bien entendu puisque je livrais la potion à Bill Weasley mais aussi parfois des messages contenant des informations sur les mouvements des Mangemorts pour leur permettre de les surprendre. Toutefois, mon action reste limitée à la livraison de potions ou d'informations car je n'ai jamais combattu dans leurs rangs, ni pris ouvertement position. Nuança Pansy pas du tout désireuse d'usurper le rôle d'héroïne.

- Vous n'en avez pas fait mention durant votre procès précédent ? L'interrogea le président.

- J'ai tenté mais personne ne m'a cru puis j'ai passé sous silence ma transformation en Animagus après avoir compris que cela aggraverait mon cas. Affirma Pansy.

- Hum, j'ai lu dans le rapport que vous n'avez pas été soumise au _Véritaserum_ lors du procès en 1998. Déclara le président.

- Cela ne semblait pas nécessaire au jury car les preuves étaient suffisantes pour juger ma trahison d'après eux. Confirma Pansy._ »

Un brouhaha indigné s'éleva parmi les sorciers qui commentèrent le manque d'impartialité du Magenmagot après la guerre ou encore l'expulsion de Pansy malgré sa participation indirecte à la lutte contre Voldemort en aidant Remus Lupin à prendre part au combat même durant la pleine lune ainsi que la livraison d'informations sur les mouvements des Mangemorts.

Pendant ce temps, Harry surpris contempla Pansy en songeant à sa participation à la lutte menée par Rogue, la transmission d'informations auprès de l'Ordre par l'intermédiaire de Bill ou encore son silence protecteur à l'égard du professeur. Il se demanda si la jeune femme réalisait la portée de ses gestes avant de déplorer sa propre bêtise car la vérité aurait été révélée tout de suite, s'il eut reçu sa lettre. A présent, Pansy avait passé une partie de son existence à l'étranger par la faute de sa négligence ou encore les préjugés des jurés en 1998, néanmoins, il n'était pas trop tard pour l'aider à recommencer une nouvelle vie ici.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que cette partie vous a plu :)**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de la révélation sur Pansy en animagus ? Sa forme vous plait ?**_

_**- Auriez-vous aimé voir Roger recevoir un "hommage" de la part du volatile ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous des actions de Pansy durant la guerre: mérite-t-elle sa place auprès des héros ou a-t-elle raison de se considérer un simple intermédiaire ?**_

_**- Pansy-a-t-elle eu raison de s'exhiber sous sa forme d'animagus sous les yeux de l'assistance ?**_


	36. Chapter 35 Le Verdict

_**Bonjour, j'ai eu un contre-temps hier et je n'ai pas pu posté la dernière partie du procès car je suis rentrée tard. Merci pour votre fidélité et en particulier à Caramaille pour sa review !**_

_**Voilà, Bonne Lecture à tous et Bon Dimanche !**_

* * *

Une minute plus tard, l'audition reprit puis Pansy fut invitée à parler de sa réaction après les révélations sur ses origines. La jeune femme confessa sa confusion initiale face à toutes ces nouveautés ou encore la perte de ses repères dont celle de son mentor Severus Rogue mais la présence de sa grand-mère lui permit d'accepter sa véritable apparence ainsi que son identité. Elle affirma regretter seulement de ne pas avoir pu rencontrer sa famille plus tôt ou connaitre sa mère malheureusement décédée.

Ensuite, le juge lui demanda si elle était bien l'une des deux maitresses de potions Pansy et Naraantsuya Panshriij qui élaborèrent la potion _Naraantsuya _ permettant ainsi à de nombreuses sorcières dans le monde de poursuivre leurs grossesses sans la crainte d'y laisser la vie en raison de leurs difficultés. Pansy acquiesça en affirmant également que sa mère testa la première préparation. La jeune femme poursuivit son récit en estimant que sa génitrice était décédée non pas à cause de sa potion ou de son problème mais d'une faiblesse inexpliquée puisque l'accouchement se déroula plus ou moins normalement d'après Parkinson. Ensuite, la Serpentarde révéla avoir repris les travaux de sa mère à partir de l'année 2003 avant de les modifier puis les tester sur sa propre personne durant toute sa première grossesse pour éviter un sort aussi funeste car elle possédait les même difficultés. Ensuite, la jeune maman baptisa la potion du nom de sa mère et déposa son brevet sous leurs deux noms après avoir montré ses recherches à de nombreux médicomages mongols qui validèrent sa découverte avant de la diffuser dans le reste du monde sorcier. Entre-temps, Pansy reprit ses potions durant ses deux autres grossesses et put mettre sereinement ses enfants au monde.

Le juge acquiesça car il était déjà au courant de ce fait puis signala à l'assistance impressionnée que la jeune femme donna gratuitement la formule de sa potion sans demander de compensations financières. Toutefois, le Ministère mongol insista pour lui donner une récompense ainsi qu'une médaille pour son œuvre. Enfin, il changea son discours en affirmant que deux témoins tenaient à prendre la parole en faveur de l'accusée puis l'huissier annonça l'arrivée de Mrs Pomfresh et du professeur Slughorn. Pansy surprise observa les deux membres du personnel de Poudlard qui furent priés de s'asseoir sur des chaises bien plus confortables que la sienne.

Le juge annonça à l'assistance que ces deux membres respectés de l'administration de Poudlard les contacta ce matin après avoir lu _La Gazette Du Sorcier_ et affirmèrent vouloir témoigner spontanément en faveur de Miss Panshriij. Les deux sorciers confirmèrent leur requête devant la cour puis acceptèrent de prendre du _Véritaserum_ afin de certifier la véracité de leurs témoignages. Ensuite, la guérisseuse fut la première soumise à l'interrogatoire :

« _ Pour quelle raison avez-vous sollicité la permission de déposer en faveur de Miss Panshriij ? Interrogea le président du jury.

- Tout simplement pour rétablir la vérité sur elle mais aussi réparer mon erreur car je m'occupais encore de nombreux patient durant l'été 1998 sans prêter attention aux procès des Expulsés. Répondit Mrs Pomfresh.

- Auriez-vous donc témoigné en faveur de Miss Panshriij alors encore Parkinson à son procès si quelqu'un vous avait averti de ses difficultés ? Demanda le président.

- Certainement car Miss Pansy a largement compensé sa bêtise initiale à l'arrivée de Mr Potter en s'occupant des blessés durant et après la bataille.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Miss Panshriij n'est pas restée avec les autres élèves Serpentards ? Interrogea le président.

- Non, elle a soigné les blessés avec moi dans la grande-salle. Au début, je suis restée intriguée par son accoutrement car Miss Pansy portait une espèce de coiffe sur la tête pour dissimuler ses cheveux mais j'ai ensuite compris sa peur d'être lynchée par les Gryffondors si elle était reconnue.

- Miss Parkinson soignait-elle correctement les blessés ? Interrogea le président.

- A ma grande surprise, elle s'est révélée très compétente et m'a aidé de son mieux. Au bout d'un moment, nous n'avions plus de potions et je ne savais pas comment alléger les douleurs de mes patients mais Miss Pansy a affirmé trouver le nécessaire avant de s'éclipser un moment.

- A-t-elle tenté de profiter de la situation pour s'enfuir ?

- Absolument pas car elle est revenue avec de nombreuses potions, baumes ainsi que des élixirs qui nous permirent de soigner nos patients.

- Ainsi, Miss Panshriij n'est donc pas dangereuse pour notre société ?

- Pas du tout car elle a soigné sans aucune distinction les sorciers sangs-purs et moldus. Affirma la guérisseuse sous les exclamations surprises de l'assistance._ »

Le juge satisfait remercia Mrs Pomfresh pour son témoignage avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir auprès de l'assistance. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Horace Slughorn afin de l'interroger sur les motivations de sa demande d'audition. Le professeur de potions affirma désirer déposer son témoignage en faveur de Miss Panshriij ex Parkinson en raison de son attitude. Le président du jury acquiesça avant de lui poser des questions sur Miss Parkinson en tant qu'élève de septième année. Le professeur affirma qu'elle était alors déjà très douée pour les potions mais n'agissait jamais de manière ostentatoire et il finit par cesser de la complimenter sur ses préparations après avoir compris son désir de rester dans l'ombre pour ne pas finir dans l'œil des Carrow en train de recruter de nouveaux Mangemorts. La jeune fille devint donc de plus en plus discrète comme son ami Nott afin de se faire oublier.

Horace Slughorn confessa avoir cependant noté ses absences la nuit mais le directeur Severus Rogue lui fit comprendre de ne jamais chercher à contrôler ce fait même si l'élève revenait parfois seulement à quatre heures du matin. Le professeur inquiet refusa aussitôt de laisser le directeur abuser d'une enfant mais Rogue le rassura sur l'absence de liaisons entre eux. Slughorn finit donc pas ne plus l'interroger sur Pansy mais tenta d'évaluer le niveau de la jeune fille en lui faisant préparer des potions bien trop difficiles pour une septième année. Le professeur abasourdi réalisa alors son niveau extrêmement avancé avant d'estimer que Rogue était probablement en train de lui faire effectuer l'apprentissage des potionnistes depuis plusieurs années. Slughorn affirma en avoir parlé avec Rogue qui ne nia pas les faits et s'enorgueillit également du fait que Miss Parkinson dépassait déjà plusieurs potionnistes même si elle n'était pas encore officiellement une maitresse des potions accomplie. Toutefois, elle le deviendrait certainement très rapidement à la fin de la guerre puisqu'il lui avait déjà fait accomplir l'apprentissage nécessaire. Face à la Cour, Slughorn reconnut être un très bon potioniste mais Rogue le dépassait largement car il était un véritable maitre des potions avant sa mort et enseigna son art à la seule élève digne de son attention à ses yeux.

Le président du jury acquiesça puis lui posa une autre question :

« _ Comment expliquez-vous la présence de Miss Panshriij dans la grande-salle alors qu'elle était censée rester avec les élèves de sa Maison ?

- J'ai convaincu certains élèves de prendre part au combat et Miss Pansy nous a suivi, néanmoins, elle s'est arrêtée à la grande-salle afin de soigner les blessés. Affirma Horace.

- Elle n'est donc pas venue combattre ?

- Non Miss Pansy a préféré se dédier aux soins des blessés. Déclara Slughorn.

- Où a-t-elle trouvé les potions mentionnées par la guérisseuse ?

- Dans le laboratoire privé du directeur situé à l'arrière de son appartement. Cette jeune fille s'y rendait souvent pour travailler en sa compagnie ou seule si nécessaire. J'ai découvert cette pièce lorsque nous sommes venus chercher des vêtements pour les funérailles de Severus Rogue. Avoua le professeur Slughorn.

- Comment a réagi Miss Panshriij face à son décès ?

- Miss Pansy était détruite par sa mort et ne cessait de s'accuser car elle n'était pas parvenue à le convaincre de porter sur lui plusieurs potions dont un anti-venin en présence de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ensuite, Miss Pansy a utilisé une cape afin de pouvoir assister à l'enterrement du directeur Rogue sans craindre de représailles avant de rentrer chez elle. Enfin, je l'ai revu seulement au moment des Aspics mais ne me doutais point de son arrestation avant la fin de l'été.

- Pensez-vous que Miss Panshriij soit un danger pour notre société ?

- Absolument pas._ »

Le président remercia Slughorn pour son intervention puis le pria de s'asseoir. Ensuite, le jury voulut entendre Harry Potter qui se soumit donc lui aussi au _Véritaserum_ avant de prendre place sur le siège précédemment occupé par Slughorn. Il adressa cependant un regard rassurant à Pansy et se tourna vers le président qui prit la parole :

« _ Mr Potter que pensez-vous du geste de Miss Panshriij contre vous en 1998 ?

- Il s'agit d'une réaction impulsive dictée par la peur d'une gamine face aux menaces de Voldemort.

- Hum… Ne nommez pas ainsi ouvertement Vous-Savez-Qui s'il vous plait. Enfin, nourrissez-vous de la rancœur envers Miss Panshriij ?

- Absolument pas, c'est de l'histoire passée et mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir su sa situation avant car elle ne méritait aucunement de se retrouver expulsée pour une telle chose.

- D'après nos informations, vous la fréquentez depuis quelques mois maintenant, pouvez-vous donc nous décrire Miss Panshriij ?

- Pansy est une femme aimante avec sa famille et très attentive à ses amis. Elle ne nourrit aucune rancune envers les sorciers britanniques ou le Magenmagot, ni même son ex mari malgré leur séparation.

- Représente-t-elle un danger pour notre société selon vous ?

- Absolument aucun, Pansy Panshriij aspire seulement à une vie tranquille avec ses enfants et sa grand-mère loin de toute l'agitation causée par l'annulation de son mariage en Mongolie. Je dirais même plus, je me porte garant de sa personne. Martela fermement Harry. _ »

Le président du jury remercia Harry puis se tourna de nouveau vers Pansy restée silencieuse durant les différents interrogatoires. La jeune femme surprise ne s'attendait pas à l'intervention de la guérisseuse, ni celle de Slughorn ou encore moins l'allocution de Potter en sa faveur. Toutefois, la Serpentarde chassa ses pensées afin de répondre aux nouvelles questions:

« _ Miss Panshriij, que désirez-vous faire en cas de retour en Grande-Bretagne ?

- Je souhaite simplement vivre tranquillement avec ma famille sans devoir me soucier des moqueries subies par mes enfants en Mongolie à cause de ma séparation.

- Seriez-vous furieuse si vos fils n'étaient pas repartis à Serpentard mais Poutsouffle ? Interrogea le président du jury pour rassurer l'assistance sur l'attitude des Expulsés.

- Absolument pas car toutes les maisons dont Poutsouffle sont respectables. J'aime sincèrement mes enfants: l'essentiel pour moi est donc leur bonheur pas la couleur de leur cravate à Poudlard. Répondit Pansy sincère.

- Quels sont vos projets au cas où vous ne puissiez revenir sur le sol britannique ?

- Mon ex mari et moi avons décidé d'un commun accord qu'un éloignement temporaire de la Mongolie permettrait à nos enfants de retrouver leur sérénité. Aussi, si nous ne pouvons pas nous installer en Grande-Bretagne, j'accepterai le poste d'enseignante de potions à Durmstrang avant d'inscrire mes fils là-bas. De plus, ma grand-mère nous suivra car l'école met à ma disposition un logement de fonction et elle s'occupera donc de mon cadet pendant mes cours.

- Ressentez-vous une profonde rancune à l'égard du jury qui vous a expulsé ou envers les Aurors chargés du retrait de votre ancienne apparence fabriquée par des sorts de Glamour ?

- Absolument pas car ils m'ont permis de découvrir ma véritable identité et ma grand-mère. Enfin, mes enfants ne seraient pas là, si je ne fus pas partie en Mongolie. Affirma Pansy.

- Miss, ne vous heurtez pas face à la prochaine question mais cela mettra fin aux rumeurs naissantes après les propos du professeur Slughorn : Avez-vous eu des relations intimes avec Severus Rogue ?

- Severus Rogue fut toujours un maitre exigeant mais il m'a enseigné tout son savoir sans aucune contrepartie et n'a jamais eu le moindre geste ambigu à mon égard. Répondit clairement Pansy.

- Donc vous n'avez eu aucune relation sexuelle ou meme échangé un baiser ou des caresses avec lui ?

- Non.

- Pouvez-vous décrire vos sentiments envers lui ?

- Il fut mon mentor ainsi qu'un père pour moi : c'est la raison pour laquelle je pleure encore sa mort aujourd'hui comme celle de mon propre papa. Affirma Pansy calmement .

- Bien vous pouvez disposer pour le moment._ »

Le jury décréta une pause puis se retira un moment afin de se restaurer en toute discrétion. Pendant ce temps, Ron se précipita sur Pansy en compagnie des enfants, les Mongols ainsi que les Weasley ou encore Harry. Ce dernier songeur observa la jeune femme tout en déplorant silencieusement l'aveuglement du premier jury car l'utilisation du _Véritaserum _aurait permis la découverte de ses gestes durant toutes ces années. Pansy ne se considérait pas une héroïne car elle ne prit aucunement part au combat, néanmoins, pour Harry sa contribution fut importante et permit le ravitaillement de Lupin en potions ou encore les soins des blessés.

Il nota aussi le changement notable des sorciers soupçonneux ou curieux avant l'audience et dont la méfiance avait sensiblement diminué après de telles révélations sur les gestes de la jeune femme. Enfin les personnes qui éprouvaient déjà de la sympathie pour Pansy Panshriij dont la mère du Poutsouffle décédé lui lancèrent de nombreux encouragements et semblaient convaincre d'autres sorciers. En son for intérieur, Harry fit le pari de voir la jeune femme triompher d'ici peu.

Ensuite, Ron proposa à Pansy de sortir dans les couloirs afin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. La jeune femme hésita un instant, néanmoins, le Gryffondor la rassura en affirmant veiller sur elle. La Serpentarde accepta mais s'occupa d'abord de ses petits garçons qui lui demandèrent la permission de partir avec Georges afin de visiter sa boutique. Pansy accepta aussitôt pour leur permettre de quitter cette atmosphère étouffante. Ensuite, elle voulut offrir des rafraîchissements à ses amis Mongols ainsi que sa grand-mère. Ses camarades la remercièrent avant de sourire à la vue de toutes victuailles commandées par leur amie au _Chaudron Baveur_ cette nuit et maintenant portées par Hannah après avoir été informée de la pause. Enfin, Toorj laissa Ron emmener Pansy sous le regard de ses collègues conscients de son dépit car sa bêtise le contraignait à abandonner sa première épouse pour ne pas voir sa nouvelle compagne le priver de leur fils ou encore du prochain bébé à naître.

Une fois dans le couloir, Pansy inquiète s'accrocha à Ron à la vue des flashes ou encore la foule qui se précipita sur elle. Le Gryffondor la rassura aussitôt avant de repousser poliment mais fermement tous les soudains partisans de la jeune femme. Cette dernière finit cependant par se détendre un peu et esquissa un sourire sans se douter de la fascination des célibataires. Elle répondit également aux questions du journaliste mongol ou encore de Rita Skeeter toujours très satisfaite de sa collaboration. Enfin, Ron put l'entrainer plus loin et lui offrit du jus de citrouille après avoir métamorphosé des tabourets en un canapé confortable.

Pansy le remercia avant de se détendre un peu puis Ron lui demanda si tout allait bien. La Serpentarde lui confessa aussitôt sa peur même si tout le monde criait déjà victoire. Le Gryffondor l'enlaça aussitôt pour la rassurer avant de la ramener à la salle d'audience après avoir reçu le Patronus d'Harry. Ginny souriante observa l'attitude protectrice de Ron manifestement plus sûr de lui grâce à Pansy sincèrement ravie de son attention contrairement à Hermione qui marchait toujours trois pas en avant lors de son histoire avec le père de ses enfants.

Une minute plus tard, les fils de Pansy revinrent et se précipitèrent sur leur mère qui les rassura de son mieux sous le regard attendri de l'assistance. Les sorciers perdirent aussitôt leurs derniers restes de méfiance car une maman aimante ne pouvait absolument pas être une Mangemorte. En effet, même Narcissa Malefoy mentit à Voldemort sur la mort de Potter après avoir reçu l'assurance que son propre enfant était vivant.

Enfin, l'huissier annonça le retour du jury puis Pansy tremblante se leva aussitôt de sa chaise afin d'écouter le verdict. Le président du jury demanda à ses collègues si la condamnation de Miss Panshriij ex Parkinson pour trahison détenait quelques fondements. Chaque membre du jury s'exprima l'un à après l'autre et Ron radieux compta toutes les réponses négatives sans aucune exception. Ensuite, le président proposa au jury de voter pour le retrait de la condamnation de Miss Panshriij puis Ginny euphorique constata l'unanimité des mains levées tout comme lors de la proposition suivante qui prônait la restitution des droits civiques de son amie.

Le président du jury prit note des faits et annonça donc son verdict :

« _ Nous déclarons l'accusée Pansy Panshriij ex Parkinson non coupable du crime de trahison et toutes les charges contre elle sont abandonnées dés maintenant. Le casier judiciaire de Miss Panshriij redevient vierge, ce qui lui permet de retrouver tous ses droits civiques mais également la liberté de circuler au sein de la Grande-Bretagne. Miss Panshriij doit seulement se soumettre au serment inviolable et pourra ensuite recouvrer sa liberté comme tous les autres sorciers britanniques. Elle recevra également une allocation mensuelle pendant un an afin de pouvoir subsister en attendant de retrouver une situation stable au sein de notre société. Miss Panshriij sera placée sous la protection des Aurors durant cette période afin de lui éviter tout désagrément.

Nous souhaitons donc à présent la bienvenue à Miss Panshriij et l'invitons à s'approcher afin de procéder au serment._ »

Pansy fortement émue ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes dans les bras de Ron qui s'était précipité sur elle durant la lecture du verdict pour le plus grand bonheur des photographes ou encore de Rita Skeeter déjà en train d'imaginer son article à paraitre dans l'édition spéciale du journal _Le Sorcier du Soir _à dix-neuf heures. Ensuite, Pansy se ressaisit un peu et consentit à procéder au serment. L'huissier lui expliqua qu'elle effectuerait le serment inviolable auprès d'Harry Potter et sous le contrôle du président du jury. La Serpentarde s'approcha donc de l'Auror avant de positionner ses mains correctement afin de procéder. Elle dut ensuite s'engager à ne jamais suivre les idées d'un successeur de Voldemort ou l'un de ses anciens sbires mais aussi à ne pas fomenter une association malfaisante ou encore s'en prendre à Harry Potter. Son serment fut immortalisé par les flashes des photographes puis le président du jury satisfait déclara l'audience levée.

Les enfants se précipitèrent aussitôt sur leur mère qui les rassura puis confessa à Rita Skeeter son impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Ensuite, la jeune femme surprise observa Hermione et Roger Davies penauds s'approcher. La Gryffondor contrite s'excusa aussitôt pour l'attitude de son futur mari puis demanda à Pansy de le pardonner avant de l'inciter à venir demain au mariage comme prévu. Ron furieux voulut sèchement refuser mais son amie l'apaisa de son mieux en lui conseillant de ne pas envenimer la situation, ni embarrasser Rose ou Hugo par des tensions provoquées à cause d'un malentendu. Enfin, Pansy accepta les excuses sincères de Davies puis Ron se détendit au point de s'excuser pour le coup de poing. Harry surpris ou encore les Weasley ravis notèrent les effets de la douceur de Pansy sur Ron qui accepta même de se rendre au mariage afin de ne pas perturber ses enfants puis souhaita une bonne après-midi aux tourtereaux avant de se tourner vers son amie sans se soucier de la surprise d'Hermione vexée d'être ainsi ignorée.

La jeune femme partit donc en compagnie de Roger tout en maudissant intérieurement Pansy mais s'apaisa car demain cette saleté perdrait son sourire angélique après avoir subi une cuisante humiliation. Hermione retrouva aussitôt le sien puis retourna chez elle avec son promis afin de procéder aux derniers préparatifs.

Pendant ce temps, Ron souriant demanda à Pansy où elle voulait fêter sa victoire car il était midi. La jeune femme révéla son désir de rejoindre ses amis en train d'attendre le verdict en Mongolie puis invita les Weasley, Harry, les aurors mongols mais aussi les journalistes à manger à la Ger car elle avait chargé ses cousins Panshriij de préparer un grand repas en son absence que soit le verdict. Ensuite, Pansy fit transplaner tout le monde chez elle où l'assistance resta un instant sans voix à la vue de Saint-Potter et toute sa clique de rouquins. Toutefois, les Serpentards conservèrent un silence prudent avant d'exulter en apprenant le verdict. Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt sur Pansy afin de la féliciter puis la propulsèrent à plusieurs reprises dans les airs mais finirent par accepter de la poser sur le sol.

Enfin, les Panshriij portèrent le repas avant de verser de l'alcool aux adultes et du jus de citrouille aux enfants. Harry s'assit également pour participer au banquet mais ne put s'empêcher de contempler longuement tous les Expulsés ou les bambins en estimant que leur retour permettrait vraiment de repeupler la société sorcière britannique. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer Ron et Pansy plaisanter ensemble tout en se demandant si son beau-frère se déciderait enfin à faire le premier pas maintenant que la jeune femme était libre.

* * *

_**Voilà comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?**_

_**- Les témoignages de Pomfresh, Harry et Slughorn ont-ils influencé le verdict ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous Pansy durant son interrogatoire ?**_

_**- Comment qualifieriez-vous l'attitude de Ron ?**_

_**- Et celle de Roger et Hermione ?**_


	37. Chapter 36 Réaction inattendue

_**Bonjour, je vous demande pardon pour ce long retard mais je n'ai pas pu m'approcher de mon portable pour écrire et j'ai donc du me rattrapper vendredi (il est 1:48 du matin), je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe, syntaxe ou autre car le risque de ne pas pouvoir poster dans la journée m'a incité à poster le chapitre tout de suite avant d'aller me coucher. Le pire c'est que j'avais répondu aux review mais une mauvaise manipulation a tout effacé. Donc je vous répond plus brièvement que prévu et m'en excuse. En tout cas, j'avoue avoir été surprise aujourd'hui par la présence de toutes ces reviews inattendues qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir. Merci encore à Shina, Octo, Caramaille, Samia et Ptitcoeurfragile !**_

_**Voilà Bonne Lecture à tous et Bon Week-End !**_

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Ron rappela discrètement à Pansy leurs projets pour ce soir puis la jeune femme acquiesça et promit de venir comme prévu. En attendant, la sorcière salua le départ des derniers invités avant de soupirer à la vue de toute la pile de vaisselle sale mais Ron lui rappela la présence de ses deux elfes de maison et l'invita plutôt à préparer ses affaires pour demain.

Harry surpris observa aussitôt l'arrivée des elfes vêtus tuniques crées à base de torchons mais propres puis la gentillesse de Pansy à leur égard qui leur annonça son départ comme prévu avant de leur demander s'ils pourraient se charger seuls de la vaisselle. Les elfes rassurèrent aussitôt la sorcière avant de protester face au don de plusieurs gallions par la Serpentarde pour leur aide ce soir ou encore durant les prochains jours en son absence. Ensuite, Pansy se rendit dans sa chambre pour saisir sa valise déjà miniaturisée ainsi que celles de ses enfants.

Une fois leurs affaires en poche, Pansy s'adressa à ses deux elfes pour leur donner ses dernières recommandations avant de leur donner de nouveau de l'argent pour les frais de la maisonnée ou des animaux en son absence sans se soucier de la stupéfaction de Potter. Enfin, la Serpentarde fit également une dernière inspection des lieux, du bétail ou encore de la serre avec les Gryffondors curieux sur ses talons. Harry resta d'ailleurs surpris par l'immensité de la serre ainsi que les différentes variétés de plantes détenues par Pansy.

Enfin, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander la raison de sa gentillesse envers ses elfes de maison car les sorciers britanniques continuaient souvent de les dénigrer malgré tous les efforts d'Hermione employée au service de régulation des créatures magiques et qui avait fait mettre en place des lois pour veiller à faire instaurer un traitement plus humain envers les elfes de maison. Toutefois, ces créatures refusaient toujours obstinément la liberté et les rares elfes libérés étaient condamnés à l'errance si Poudlard ne les acceptaient pas dans ses cuisines. Face à la demande d'Harry, Pansy rétorqua avoir toujours fait preuve de politesse envers les elfes de maison dés son enfance chez Parkinson senior car ils étaient ses seuls compagnons hormis sa gouvernante. Enfin, les elfes de maison n'étaient absolument pas dénigrés par les Mongoles mais estimés pour leur loyauté. Aussi, ils étaient très bien traités ici et servaient plus volontiers leurs maitres. Au cours de la conversation, Pansy révéla avoir reçu les siens en guise de cadeau de mariage par sa grand-mère.

Ensuite, elle demanda à Kushi s'il avait bien son doudou avec lui puis salua ses elfes avant de se positionner près de Ron en compagnie de ses enfants ou encore Odval pour utiliser la poudre de cheminette ensemble. Le Gryffondor ravi annonça sa destination puis songea qu'il ne rentrait pas seul pour une fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, les jumeaux curieux observèrent les lieux auparavant décrits par Severus puis Ron leur vit visiter l'appartement. En son for intérieur, le sorcier remercia sa mère pour son aide car le logement était étincelant de propreté et les chambres prêtes depuis la veille.

Molly l'avait également aidé à métamorphoser le bureau installé dans la chambre censément destinée à Hugo en un second lit afin de permettre aux jumeaux de dormir ensemble. Le secrétaire de Rose avait subi le même sort pour pouvoir loger Odval en compagnie de Pansy pendant que Severus et Kushi utiliserait la chambre de Ron qui dormirait dans le salon.

Pansy gênée s'excusa pour le dérangement causé mais Ron balaya ses excuses d'un geste en affirmant que sa maison vide avait bien besoin d'un peu de gaieté. La sorcière finit par ne plus insister en songeant à la peine de son ami face au refus de ses propres enfants de venir chez lui. La jeune femme ne comprenait absolument pas leur attitude car ses fils se seraient damnés pour voir Toorj leur préparer une chambre chez lui. Elle retint un soupir puis estima devoir chercher rapidement une maison ou loger au _Chaudron Baveur_ afin de ne pas encombrer l'appartement du Gryffondor plus de quelques jours.

Ron curieux nota l'air songeur de son amie et l'interrogea sur la raison de son trouble. Pansy lui montra discrètement ses bambins puis il comprit son désir de ne pas s'exprimer devant eux. Ensuite, il observa son horloge qui sonna vingt-et-une heures avant de montrer à la jeune femme la fatigue de ses enfants éprouvés par le décalage horaire mais aussi tous les événements vécus aujourd'hui. Pansy acquiesça puis interrogea ses fils pour savoir s'ils désiraient diner encore une fois néanmoins, ils affirmèrent avoir l'estomac plein après leur participation au festin en Mongolie. Aussi, les garçons saisirent leurs affaires et voulurent se coucher. Pansy borda les jumeaux qui s'étaient proclamés trop grands pour ces choses l'année dernière mais ressentaient le besoin de discuter un peu de la situation avec elle ce soir. Ensuite, elle s'occupa de Severus et Kushi qui s'endormirent rapidement.

Deux minutes plus tard, Odval affirma se coucher également puis Ron proposa à la jeune femme de se rendre dans un petit pub sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pansy inquiète hésita mais il la rassura aussitôt sur la discrétion de l'endroit bien moins populaire que le _Chaudron Baveur_. La sorcière accepta alors de le suivre après la promesse de sa grand-mère de la contacter si l'un des enfants s'éveillait puis elle se changea rapidement.

Ron transplana aussitôt au local où Pansy fut rassurée par la discrétion du personnel. Ils commandèrent d'abord des whisky pur-feu puis de nombreuses pintes de bière tout en picorant leurs sandwiches. Enfin, le Gryffondor l'interrogea sur ce qui n'allait pas :

« _ Tu devrais être en train de fêter ton retour et non ruminer dans ton coin. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça Ronald, tu as déjà tes propres problèmes avec tes enfants ou Hermione. Hésita-t-elle.

- Les miens sont probablement bien moins difficiles, allons Pansy nous sommes amis non ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Demanda Ron légèrement vexé.

- Ronald ne te vexe pas, c'est simplement que je n'ai plus l'habitude de parler de mes problèmes à quelqu'un depuis quatre ans et je ne veux pas t'ennuyer. Confessa-t-elle.

- Pansy, les amis ne servent pas seulement à partager les bons moments mais aussi les peines. Tu ne dois pas te replier sur toi-même comme tu le fais ainsi depuis le départ de son ex mari. Déclara Ron tout en lui tapotant gentiment la main durant quelques secondes._ »

La jeune femme troublée acquiesça puis révéla avoir toujours fait de son mieux pour paraitre forte devant ses enfants ou sa grand-mère. Elle avait ainsi construit l'image d'une femme parfaite et sûre d'elle-même, néanmoins, Pansy confessa s'être sentie terrorisée face aux conséquences de sa rupture en 2014 avec quatre gamins à charge. D'autant plus que beaucoup de personnes ne furent pas tendres avec elle car les couples mixtes sino-mongoles ou leurs enfants n'étaient pas bien acceptés. Enfin, Toorj était un héros national et la faute de leur rupture retomba donc sur elle aux yeux de la majorité de la population sorcière mongole jusqu'à la rectification sur ses origines.

Pire encore, ses enfants furent aussi la cible des moqueries après la parution des articles sur la nouvelle famille de leur père car les Adiriig étaient très connus ainsi que respectés. En effet, leur fortune était supérieure à celle des Malefoy avant la guerre, ce qui habitua ses fils à un train de vie largement supérieur à celui connu actuellement. Certes, l'argent n'achetait pas le bonheur mais il était très utile et Toorj avait pour habitude de gâter leurs gamins avant la séparation.

Aussi, Pansy dut lutter un moment contre les jumeaux habitués à voir tous leurs caprices satisfaits et pas du tout ravis de troquer le palais des Adiriig contre une Ger même si de nombreux nomades mongols sorciers ou non vivaient ainsi. Ensuite, les enfants avaient fini par accepter leur nouvelle vie après avoir compris que leur mère n'entendait pas dépenser à tort et à travers ses économies dont la récompense donnée par le ministère de la magie mongole pour ses travaux. Pansy vivait donc de ses potions ainsi que de la vente de sa laine de cachemire, ses articles artisanaux ou encore son élevage. Toutefois, sa vie changerait de nouveau après son installation en Angleterre car elle n'était pas certaine de conserver ses clients mongols pour ses potions.

Enfin, Pansy n'avait pas imaginé devoir quitter la Mongolie aussi précipitamment sans arranger d'abord ses problèmes, ni s'assurer de trouver un logement adéquat et pas trop cher en Grande-Bretagne. Ron surpris l'interrogea aussitôt sur ses propos puis la jeune femme assura devoir attendre plusieurs mois, voire, peut-être une année entière avant d'assister à la reconnaissance de ses enfants par leur père. Le Gryffondor blâma aussitôt la fourberie de Toorj ou celle de sa seconde femme mais Pansy affirma qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une décision motivée par des préjugés absurdes cette fois-ci mais d'une précaution pour éviter des représailles à l'égard de ses fils de la part des ennemis de Toorj.

Elle lui confessa ensuite les révélations de Toorj au sujet de la menace de la minorité de sorciers Kazakh installés à l'autre bout de la Mongolie. Or, cette fois-ci l'affrontement risquait d'être totalement sanglant car le Ministère de la Magie entendait profiter de la prochaine attaque de ces fous pour tenter de les éradiquer totalement. Pansy hésita puis révéla son soulagement de pouvoir rester en Grande-Bretagne au lieu de rejoindre les aurors ainsi que de nombreux sorciers volontaires pour tenter d'endiguer l'attaque des Kazakh comme durant les derniers raids. Elle se traita de lâche mais affirma rester volontiers à l'arrière puisqu'on lui en donnait l'opportunité cette fois-ci. La jeune femme baissa cependant la tête face au regard surpris de Ron puis estima que le Gryffondor devait maintenant la mépriser :

« _ Ronald, je ne serais jamais un courageux Lion de Gryffondor car je reste une vile Serpentarde qui utilise sa ruse pour survivre. Je ne suis pas du tout une héroïne de guerre malgré les titres reçus en Mongolie. Déclara-t-elle.

- Pansy, pourquoi te méprises-tu ainsi ?

- Ronald, j'ai commis une grosse erreur en tentant de devenir Auror car la peur me saisit à chaque combat et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas me retrouver en première ligne contrairement à Toorj prêt à mourir pour ses idéaux. Confessa Pansy.

- Personne ne te demande ça et puis tu sais, les héros morts sont peut-être des exemples pour les futures générations mais nul ne pourra jamais remplacer le vide causé par leur absence au sein de leur famille. Affirma-t-il tout en songeant à Fred malheureusement décédé.

- Ronald je me fais pratiquement dessus à chaque raid et quand un auror meurt, je suis triste pour lui, néanmoins, mon soulagement est immense pour ma propre survie. Ce n'est pas vraiment une attitude honorable ! Protesta-t-elle.

- Pansy, c'est humain comme réaction : tu crois que je ne suis pas content d'avoir survécu à la bataille de Poudlard ? J'ai de la peine pour tous ceux qui sont morts, néanmoins, je n'échangerais pas ma place avec la leur, pas même pour Fred. C'est pareil pour tout le monde : même Harry ne retournerait pas du tout en arrière pour sacrifier sa vie en échange de celle de son parrain Sirius.

- Ronald vous êtes des héros et moi une simple opportuniste prête à tout pour sauver sa peau : je me suis métamorphosée plusieurs fois en aigle pour m'échapper au lieu de combattre jusqu'à la mort comme vous ou Toorj. Révéla-t-elle.

- Pansy tu as quatre petits garçons et personne pour s'en occuper en cas de décès hormis ta grand-mère très âgée. Tu ne peux donc pas te comparer à Harry ou moi qui étions âgés de dix-huit ans seulement et donc sans enfants à charge en 1998.

- Tonks a bien combattu elle et c'est une héroïne. Rétorqua Pansy honteuse en songeant à sa propre survie.

- Oui c'est une héroïne mais crois moi, son fils Teddy aurait préféré une mère ordinaire bien en vie plutôt qu'un ordre de Merlin à titre posthume. Assura Ron tout en saisissant sa main pour la rassurer._ »

Pansy acquiesça mais finit par lui révéler également un autre détail sur son action durant les raids. Ainsi, elle lui avoua se transformer souvent en animagus pour neutraliser les aigles des aigliers Kazakh survivants parmi les sorciers ennemis encore vivants. Une fois le rapace entre ses mains, Pansy reprenait forme humaine et l'étourdissait grâce à sa magie le temps d'effectuer sa mission mais ne les tuait jamais. Ensuite, elle se métamorphosait de nouveau puis prenait leur place auprès du sorcier ennemi. La jeune femme restait alors près d'eux le temps de déposer discrètement un portoloin miniaturisé puis dissimulé sous ses plumes par les bons soins de Toorj. Le rapace se débarrassait alors discrètement de son engin puis elle appuyait avec sa patte sur le mécanisme qui activait alors la téléportation des autres aurors mongols forts heureux de trouver la cachette de leurs ennemis qui effectuaient des raids souvent meurtriers pour les exterminer puisque les aurors étaient devenus la cible favorite des sorciers Kazakh depuis l'année 2013.

Pansy confessa à Ron ne plus supporter ces choses, ni de devoir parfois tuer d'autres personnes pour survivre même s'il s'agissait de fous furieux prêts à profiter de la moindre de ses faiblesses pour l'assassiner en premier. La jeune femme troublée révéla ainsi sa décision de tuer de sang-froid des sorciers Kazakh en janvier 2014 lors de l'assaut du palais Adiriig pour les assassiner les enfants et elle en guise de représailles après la victoire écrasante de son mari sur leurs ennemis. Elle confessa avoir cru sa dernière heure arrivée mais sa peur se transforma en rage puis la convainquit d'utiliser _l'Avada Kedavra_ ou encore le _Sectum Sempra _enseigné par Rogue sur ses ennemis même en présence des enfants apeurés. Ensuite, Pansy avait effacé cet épisode traumatisant de la mémoire de ses enfants grâce à au sort _Oubliettes_ malgré les protestations de Toorj convaincu que tous les petits sorciers mongols devaient apprendre les atrocités commises par leurs adversaires.

Ron abasourdi traita Toorj de malade mental pour songer à des choses pareilles puis estima la séparation du couple salutaire non seulement pour elle mais aussi ses enfants. Pansy soupira puis affirma que son mari n'était pas ainsi avant mais les raids de plus en plus violents depuis l'année 2013 ou encore la vision de toutes les horreurs perpétrées sur les autres aurors par les sorciers Kazakh provoquèrent un tel changement. Aussi, la jeune femme comprenait la douleur de son ex mari à la vue de tous ces collègues devenus fous comme les Londubat après tous les sorts de _Doloris_ ou des sortilèges de magie noire orientale reçus.

Ron livide lui interdit de repartir en Mongolie dans ce cas puis bénit Merlin pour son retour en Grande-Bretagne où nul ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Pansy acquiesça mais tenta de le rassurer en affirmant que la prochaine attaque n'aurait pas lieu avant plusieurs mois d'après Toorj. Aussi, elle aurait probablement le temps de régler ses affaires là-bas mais aussi louer une maison de campagne anglaise ou acheter un terrain pour y implanter sa Ger.

Le Gryffondor surpris lui demanda la raison de sa hâte avant d'affirmer la loger tout le temps nécessaire. Pansy gênée affirma ne pas vouloir abuser de son hospitalité mais Ron balaya aussitôt ses protestations. Ensuite, il lui rappela que le terrain à coté de ses parents était toujours en vente à l'agence immobilière moldue du village voisin. Aussi, Ron lui proposa de se rendre là-bas à la première heure demain matin et le visiter. Pansy curieuse l'interrogea sur la raison de l'absence d'acquéreurs puis il lui parla du désintérêt des sorciers pour cette zone. Aussi, le propriétaire qui avait manifestement besoin d'argent très rapidement tentait de le vendre chez les moldus quitte à le brader.

Pansy songeuse acquiesça car l'idée d'habiter près des Weasley si gentils avec elle l'attirait fortement. Elle demanda cependant à Ron s'ils auraient le temps de visiter le terrain demain puisqu'ils devaient se rendre au mariage. Toutefois, Ronald rappela l'heure tardive de la cérémonie puis lui proposa de se balader sur le chemin de Traverse avant de rentrer se coucher.

Pansy accepta aussitôt car ils avaient fini leur repas et le suivit dehors avant d'observer les illuminations de la rue. La sorcière surprise observa la pluie londonienne en songeant que même le climat britannique lui avait manqué durant les longs hivers mongols. Ron ouvrit aussitôt sa cape de sorcier et l'invita à s'y glisser en-dessous puis Pansy se blottit innocemment contre lui. Il la taquina aussitôt sur sa petitesse avant de demander grâce en riant sous ses coups de sac à main. La Serpentarde se calma aussitôt puis affirma que sa petitesse ne dérangeait pas ses anciens soupirants. Ron curieux lui demanda si elle fréquenta d'autres personnes depuis sa rupture mais Pansy rectifia en affirmant parler de certains types rencontrés avant son mariage. Toutefois, elle affirma avoir toujours été fidèle aussi bien avec Malefoy que Toorj.

Ensuite, la sorcière voulut en savoir un peu plus sur sa vie amoureuse. Ron l'estima désastreuse entre ses déboires avec Lavande puis Hermione ou encore son aventure ridicule dictée par sa bêtise mais aussi sa cuite de la veille. Malgré ses protestations, Pansy le traita aussitôt de _Don Juan_ avant d'affirmer avoir enfin trouvé son surnom. Le Gryffondor refusa avant de lui demander la raison pour laquelle elle ne l'appelait jamais Ron comme les autres.

Pansy gênée finit par lui donner une explication :

« _ Ne te vexe pas Ronald mais le surnom Ron me fait penser à une purée de pommes de terres insipide comme pour le mien : franchement, je déteste être appelée Pans' mais Théo refuse de changer.

- Et quel surnom choisirais-tu si on te donnait la possibilité de choisir ? Demanda Ron curieux.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée car j'en ai déjà deux autres : _kheeriin altan bürged_ ou Aigle Royal de la Steppe chez les Mongols et Mulan.

- C'est qui Mulan ? Demanda Ron surpris.

- D'après la légende, Hua Mulan était une jeune chinoise qui se fit passer pour un homme afin de partir au combat à la place de son père très malade. Cette histoire est très connue en Chine et fut popularisée en Occident par le dessin-animé éponyme de Disney. Tu connais les dessins-animés moldus ?

- Oui j'en ai vu parfois avec mes enfants car nous avions une télévision même si elle était beaucoup moins moderne que la tienne.

- Une fois j'ai montré ce dessin animé à mes fils ainsi que Lauren la fille de Théodore. Or la fillette a commencé à me comparer à ce personnage puis certains de mes amis Serpentard ont fini par l'utiliser également car c'est plus facile à prononcer que mon surnom mongol.

- Mulan c'est joli. Déclara Ron.

- Oui, mais je ne me suis jamais travestie en homme et encore moins pour prendre la place de mon père au sein de l'armée. S'amusa Pansy.

- Peut-être, mais tu t'es exposée à de grands risques pour Rogue et c'était un peu un père pour toi non ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- C'est vrai, bien qu'à l'époque mon géniteur était censé être Parkinson senior, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi proche de lui que du professeur Rogue. Malheureusement, ce dernier est mort et Parkinson ne veut pas de moi. Soupira-t-elle.

- Tu n'as eu aucune nouvelle de la part de Skeeter au sujet de ton père biologique ?

- Personne ne l'a contacté mais cela ne m'étonne guère car ma conception n'est pas le fruit d'un amour ou une liaison passagère. De toute évidence, mon geniteur ne se doute même pas de mon existence, ni ne se souvient de ma mère. Soupira-t-elle.

- Pansy, nous sommes en Grande-Bretagne et non en Asie : une jolie femme Asiatique ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue. Protesta Ron.

- Ron, je me suis mal exprimée : ma mère n'a pas fréquenté un homme pour tomber enceinte.

- Pansy comment tu es née dans ce cas ?

- Tu connais le système de fécondation in vitro ou l'insémination artificielle moldus ?

- Hermione m'en a parlé une fois car nous avions des amis sorciers qui ne parvenaient pas à devenir parents et elle leur conseilla de recourir à cette méthode, néanmoins, ils ont préféré s'adresser à un médicomage qui leur a fait préparer une potion spéciale.

- Ce genre de potions est complexe à réaliser mais détient une efficacité totale. Or, ma mère était déçue des hommes en général après avoir essuyé toutes ses désillusions et elle était alors âgée de trente-six ans. Afin de concevoir un enfant, ma génitrice a donc recueilli l'essence magique d'un sorcier puis a réalisé la potion en y ajoutant la sienne.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle a fait un bébé toute seule ? Réalisa Ron surpris.

- Exact, je suis née de cette manipulation mais malheureusement ma mère n'a laissé aucun indice sur mon géniteur. Peut-être même qu'elle lui a volé son essence magique à son insu, tu sais fort bien que le don de l'essence magique ne fonctionne pas comme les méthodes moldues où l'homme doit donner sa semence. Donc si mon « papa » n'a pas volontairement offert son essence magique à ma mère, il ne se doute même pas de mon existence. Soupira Pansy.

- Pansy je suis désolé… Commença Ron._ »

Malheureusement, la conversation fut interrompue par les cris stridents d'une femme et des imprécations en espagnol dont _Pimiento Rojo_ puis Ron livide reconnut son amante de la veille manifestement toujours aussi furieuse. Le Gryffondor voulut aussitôt transplaner avec Pansy loin de cette furie de peur de la voir lancer de nouveaux sorts. Toutefois, son amie lui conseilla plutôt de l'affronter sinon, elle se rendrait à la boutique pour le retrouver un de ces jours.

Ron songeur acquiesça puis refusa de créer des ennuis à son frère en provoquant un scandale. Il se demanda cependant comment se débarrasser de cette harpie sous le regard hilare de Pansy amusée par le surnom _Pimiento Rojo_ attribué à son ami. Ce dernier tenta de se débarrasser de l'Espagnole mais cette dernière refusa de le laisser tranquille en affirmant désirer revivre une soirée aussi pimentée que celle de la veille. La Serpentarde observa l'agacement de Ron qui refusa sèchement son invitation puis l'invita à se faire soigner à Sainte-Mangouste au lieu de tenter de retenir un homme par la magie ou la violence.

Pansy décida donc d'intervenir et parla avec la sorcière en espagnol pour la convaincre de renoncer à Ronald mais l'Espagnole refusa puis le ton commença à monter sous le regard surpris de Ron pas du tout habitué à voir deux femmes se disputer pour lui. Il songea un instant à son adolescence où Hermione blessée ne lui parlait plus après l'avoir vue avec Lavande mais elle ne manifesta jamais sa jalousie de cette manière. Le Gryffondor ne put donc s'empêcher de se sentir flatté par les gestes de Pansy qui se mit à hurler comme une furie afin de réduire l'Espagnole au silence. Ensuite, Ron chercha à comprendre la signification des paroles _Yo soy su Chica_ prononcées par Pansy mais il finit par réaliser ses propos lorsque la sorcière espagnole exprima dans un très mauvais anglais ses doutes sur leur liaison si _Pimiento Rojo_ passa la nuit avec elle la veille après sa cuite. La Serpentarde mentit aussitôt sur leur séparation une semaine plus tôt à cause d'une broutille puis leur réconciliation ce soir.

L'espagnole traita alors Ron de _Puerco Rojo _ avant de s'en prendre également à Pansy. Le sorcier voulut aussitôt intervenir mais n'en eut pas le temps car son amie lança un Stupéfix à sa rivale surprise qui se retrouva propulsée à trois mètres de distance. Il écouta ensuite Pansy affirmer ne laisser personne s'approcher de SON homme. L'Espagnole finit par se relever mais douta encore une fois de la liaison des deux sorciers. Afin de mettre un terme à ses insinuations, Pansy se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et tenta de s'accrocher au cou de Ronald surpris qui se baissa puis la jeune femme colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le Gryffondor abasourdi finit cependant par se ressaisir et souleva la jeune femme afin de la positionner plus confortablement contre lui avant de goûter ses lèvres aussi douces que des pétales de roses puis entrouvrit les siennes afin de lui donner un véritable baiser.

Pansy surprise se sentit merveilleusement bien dans les bras de Ronald et répondit à son attente sans plus se soucier de l'Espagnole dépitée qui finit par s'éloigner. Au bout d'un moment, les deux sorciers gênés finirent cependant par desserrer leur étreinte puis le Gryffondor s'excusa pour son geste inapproprié. Pansy affirma être responsable de cet imprévu car elle s'était jetée sur lui pour jouer la comédie devant sa flamme hispanique trop encombrante. La jeune femme confuse confessa n'avoir connu personne depuis son ex mari et demanda pardon à Ron pour son impulsivité.

Il la rassura aussitôt en mettant leurs actes sur le compte des nombreux verres de bières et whisky pur-feu consommés durant le repas. Pansy acquiesça avant de dédramatiser la situation en l'appelant _Pimiento Rojo_. Ron protesta et la saisit afin de la chatouiller pour la faire cesser. La Serpentarde demanda grâce aussitôt et accepta de transplaner à l'appartement. Les deux sorciers se souhaitèrent bonne nuit puis chacun se coucha de son coté tout en essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

* * *

_**Voilà, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? **_

_**- Que pensez-vous des confidences de Pansy sur sa peur lors des raids ou son attitude dans la bataille ?**_

_**- Pensez-vous que Ron a eu raison de lui parler ainsi ?**_

_**- Comment qualifiriez-vous les circonstances de la conception de Pansy ?**_

_**- D'après vous l'intervention de la sorcière espagnole puis son altercation avec Pansy vont-elles ouvrier les yeux de Ron ?**_

_**- Le baiser dicté par la comédie est-il une bonne chose ou non, quelles conséquences bonnes ou mauvaises pourraient en découler ?**_

_**- Pansy a-t-elle bien fait de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Ron pour simuler devant l'Espagnole ?**_

_**- Et lui a-t-il bien fait d'y répondre ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de leur volonté de ne donner aucune importance à ce baiser d'après eux provoqué par l'alcool et l'intervention de la sorcière ?**_

_**- Souhaitiez-vous assister à un baiser entre eux depuis tout ce temps ou auriez-vous encore attendu ?**_

_**Il est 2h42 et je vais me coucher (désolée pour les fautes mais là mes yeux se ferment et je dois me lever dans quelques heures). Je suis curieuse de lire vos review ou encore vos réactions face aux découvertes dans ce chapitre ainsi que le baiser. Aussi n'hésitez pas à pianoter quelques mots sur le clavier et merci d'avance. **_

_**Bonne Nuit !**_


	38. Chapter 37 Un beau réveil

_**Bonsoir, décidément je n'arrive jamais à poster ò une heure décente :). Je suis contente de voir les réactions suscitées par le chapitre précédent et croise les doigts pour continuer de vous faire éprouver toujours autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction. En tout cas merci à Pticoeurfragile, Caramaille, Dank0503 et Cat240 pour avoir pris le temps de poster une review car cela fait toujours chaud au coeur !**_

_**Oui je sais on approche du mariage et pourtant ce chapitre n'en fait pas beaucoup mention (on avance lentement mais c'est pour éviter le résumé télégraphique et pouvoir mettre en valeur des détails qui autrement risqueraient de passer inaperçus). Enfin, Ron devait emmener Pansy à l'agence immobilière avant le mariage ;). **_

* * *

Le lendemain, les jumeaux étonnés observèrent la pièce un moment puis se souvinrent des événements de la veille. Ils se levèrent aussitôt et sortirent dans le couloir avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte à leur gauche puis observèrent leur mère manifestement assoupie dans son lit sans prêter attention aux ronflements d'Odval. Nansal referma aussitôt la porte afin de frapper à celle de ses deux cadets ensommeillés qui finirent cependant par leur ouvrir pour les rejoindre dans le couloir. Toorjii dépité écouta les gargouillis de son estomac et demanda à ses frères comment ils allaient pouvoir se présenter à la cuisine sans leur mère car Nansal et lui éprouvaient une immense gêne à se servir eux-mêmes chez Ron.

Nansal proposa aussitôt de réveiller le sorcier avant de traiter son jumeau de trouillard face à son refus. Malgré sa harangue, le jeune garçon n'en menait pas large non plus face à l'ami de leur mère très gentil mais qui ne ressemblait pas à un oncle comme Théodore, ni un futur beau-père puisque les deux adultes ne manifestaient jamais le moindre signe suggérant une liaison entre eux. Cette possibilité avait d'ailleurs divisé la fratrie car si Kushi rêvait de voir Ron devenir son papa sans se soucier de Toorj et Severus l'aimait bien, les jumeaux craignaient de voir l'intrusion d'un beau-père bouleverser de nouveau leur vie.

En effet, les enfants avaient du apprendre à vivre sans leur géniteur durant quatre ans et n'étaient donc pas prêts à accepter une nouvelle présence masculine permanente au sein de leur foyer même s'ils inventèrent les fiançailles de Ron avec leur mère pour mettre fin aux rumeur dans leur école ou l'incitèrent à se chercher un fiancé anglais après les événements survenus quelques semaines plus tôt. Bien que Pansy fit parfois preuve de fermeté avec ses fils, ces derniers connaissaient les moyens de la faire parfois céder à leurs caprices, néanmoins Ron pourrait fort bien dicter ses propres règles et les leur imposer avec le consentement de leur maman.

Aussi, les jumeaux n'entendaient pas accepter le Gryffondor près d'eux dans leur future maison sans s'être préalablement assuré de ses intentions envers leur mère mais également eux-mêmes puisqu'ils étaient les fils d'un autre homme. D'après Toorjii, Kushi serait plus facilement accepté car son âge ou encore sa belle bouille de petit chérubin lui assuraient un succès total auprès de tous les adultes. Par contre, les jumeaux étaient plutôt turbulents et se doutaient que Ron ne les laisserait pas agir à leur guise car il ne semblait moins farceur que Georges. A l'évocation de ce dernier, Nansal soupira contre le coup du sort car ce type aurait probablement été un beau-papa parfait s'il fut célibataire. Enfin, Nansal s'interrogeait souvent sur les enfants de Ron entrevus sur des photographies mais qui ne semblaient pas très proches de leur père. D'après lui, leur réaction devait probablement être due aux mauvais traitements infligés par Ron car lui-même se serait damné pour obtenir un peu d'attention de la part de leur père durant quatre ans. Ensuite, Toorj revint dans leur vie deux semaines plus tôt, néanmoins, il avait insisté pour les faire partir en Grande-Bretagne et ne leur avait pas rendu son nom, ce qui ne donnait donc aucune illusion à Nansal sur l'intérêt de son père à leur égard.

Nansal s'efforça de chasser ses pensées puis entraina ses frères à la cuisine où ils furent surpris de trouver Ron en train de frire du bacon. Le Gryffondor les salua en souriant :

« _ Bonjour, vous avez bien dormi ?

- Oui. Répondirent les enfants en chœur.

- Asseyez-vous, par quoi voulez-vous commencer : du jus de citrouille, des toasts, du thé chaud ou encore les biscuits préparés par ma mère ? Ils sont très bons vous verrez.

- Je voudrais les biscuits ! Affirma Kushi tout en observant les galettes avec gourmandises.

- Et voilà_ Affirma Ron en lui servant plusieurs biscuits_ Pansy et Odval dorment encore ?

- Je suis réveillée. Annonça Odval souriante._ »

Les enfants se précipitèrent sur leur arrière-grand-mère qui s'installa à table et répondit à leurs questions sur Pansy encore endormie.

Kushi protesta contre ce fait puis proposa à ses frères ravis de réveiller Maman malgré les protestations de Ron désireux de la laisser se reposer un peu après toutes les émotions subies la veille. Toutefois, les quatre garçons se précipitèrent aussitôt dans la chambre de leur mère avec le Gryffondor sur les talons puis se jetèrent sur la jeune femme réveillée en sursaut par l'assaut inattendu de quatre petits diables. Pansy se ressaisit cependant aussitôt et prit une voix caverneuse afin de simuler la voix d'un pirate et cria _A l'abordage_ avant de saisir ses enfants pour les chatouiller un par un.

Ron curieux observa avec amusement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux puis songea au refus de ses propres gamins pas du tout désireux de s'amuser de cette manière avec lui après le troisième anniversaire d'Hugo. En effet, Rose se jugeait bien trop intelligente à quatre ans pour des bêtises de ce genre et son frère l'imita aussitôt. Ils dédaignèrent ainsi les jeux avec Papa et préféraient converser calmement de leurs lectures avec Maman ravie face à leurs dispositions pour la lecture. Ron ne critiqua jamais leur passion pour la lecture car la culture était une chose inestimable même si le Gryffondor n'aimait pas se plonger dans des livres poussiéreux, néanmoins, il aurait tellement désiré pouvoir s'amuser de temps avec en temps avec eux.

Toutefois, le Gryffondor ne put s'attarder d'avantage sur ses pensées car il se retrouva soudainement allongé sur le dos aux cotés Pansy et réalisa qu'elle avait utilisé un sort informulé au lieu de se servir de sa baguette. La sorcière lui lança un sourire taquin et avoua à ses fils la sensibilité de Ron face aux chatouillis. Les jumeaux esquissèrent aussitôt une moue complice puis se lancèrent à l'assaut du sorcier abasourdi par l'agilité des quatre petits garçons avant de demander grâce en riant, néanmoins, Pansy affirma que le jeu n'était pas fini et s'assit sur son buste pour le chatouiller également. Ron hilare pmais finit par glisser ses mains sous le haut de pyjama de la jeune femme afin de la titiller le long de son échine. Pansy surprise s'efforça de dissimuler son trouble en saisissant un coussin et l'utilisa pour frapper Ron. Ce dernier en saisit un également puis les deux adultes se lancèrent dans une bataille d'oreillers en compagnie des enfants ravis de s'amuser.

Au bout d'un moment, les six combattants surpris entendirent un craquement sinistre avant de s'esclaffer après l'écroulement du lit. Pansy demanda pardon à Ron mais il l'assura pouvoir le réparer aussitôt tout en l'aidant à se relever en compagnie des jumeaux pendant que Severus s'occupait de Kushi hilare. Ensuite, le Gryffondor souriant lança un _Reparo_ puis montra à la jeune femme le lit de nouveau flambant neuf. Pansy soulagée retrouva son sourire puis s'esclaffa après avoir entendu les gargouillis de son estomac. Ron livide se souvint aussitôt de son bacon en train de frire puis courut à la cuisine où Odval souriante affirma avoir sauvé le plat de résistance. Le Gryffondor la remercia avant de s'installer à table en compagnie de tous ses invités affamés.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula joyeusement sous le regard heureux d'Odval ravie de voir sa petite-fille retrouver le sourire en compagnie du sorcier britannique. La vieille sorcière nota aussi l'hésitation des jumeaux mais ces derniers finiraient probablement par accepter Ronald après avoir compris combien sa présence rendait leur mère heureuse même si elle ne songeait pas encore à se rapprocher de lui. Ensuite, Pansy demanda à la maisonnée qui se laverait en premier puis s'ensuivit une dispute pour l'accès à la salle de bains digne de celle de Ron et ses frères durant son enfance. Le sorcier sourit en songeant à ce souvenir et proposa aux enfants de tirer au sort. A la fin, Toorjii fit ses ablutions en premier suivi de ses frères, Ron puis Kushi lavé par sa mère et enfin Pansy.

Cette dernière lança un sort pour faire disparaitre la buée ou encore les flaques d'eau avant de se détendre sous les effets relaxants du jet de la douche. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Ron frappa discrètement à la porte et lui expliqua avoir contacté l'agent immobilier moldu qui venait de leur fixer un rendez-vous à onze heures rappeler leur projet de se rendre à l'agence immobilière ce matin. Pansy le rassura en affirmant avoir fini et sortit quelques minutes plus tard tout en tentant de démêler sa crinière. Kushi plaisanta aussitôt sur les cheveux de sa maman moins raides que les leurs et gras contrairement aux siens ou ceux de toute la famille. Pansy feignit de lui tirer la langue puis affirma détenir les cheveux de son papa avant de se traiter d'idiote pour avoir oublié ses produits de beauté à la Ger. Ron proposa de demander à Ginny sa bouteille de lissenplis mais Pansy refusa car ce produit lui graissait les cheveux. Elle avoua avoir mis au point une lotion adaptée à sa nature de cheveux pas tout à fait similaire à celle des Asiatiques et différente de crinières des Occidentales. La jeune femme révéla vendre bon nombre de ses potions ou encore ses lotions capillairesà Harper. Elle décida donc de contacter ses deux elfes pour se faire envoyer ses produits mais Odval souriante lui tendit aussitôt sa lotion en affirmant y avoir songé.

Pansy la remercia puis appliqua une dose minuscule sur ses cheveux avant de les démêler rapidement. Ron resta agréablement surpris par le parfum capiteux de ce produit ou encore la facilité de coiffage de son amie qui se battait encore avec sa crinière moins de cinq minutes plus tôt. Ensuite, la jeune femme endossa des vêtements moldus sans se douter de l'admiration de Ron à la vue de ses jolies formes soulignées par sa tunique ainsi que ses leggings. Grace à ses bottines, Pansy avait également gagné quelques centimètres ce qui suscita aussitôt les taquineries de Ron mais la sorcière hilare le surnomma aussitôt _Pimiento Rojo_ pour le faire cesser.

Le Gryffondor souriant la traita alors de Serpentarde sans cœur avant de la chatouiller de nouveau sous le regard ravi de Kushi déterminé à pousser sa maman dans les bras de leur ami Ron. Ce dernier proposa ensuite à ses invités de transplaner un moment au Terrier où les Weasley seniors furent ravis de les accueillir. Les jumeaux intimidés finirent cependant par se détendre en compagnie d'Arthur et Molly toujours aussi chaleureux à leur égard. Après avoir accepté une légère collation, Ron parla du projet de leur amie à ses parents qui exprimèrent aussitôt leur contentement à l'idée de détenir une si charmante voisine. Les yeux de Mrs Weasley brillèrent à la vue de la joie évidente de son fils ou encore le contentement manifeste d'Odval face à l'harmonie des jeunes gens. Molly ne put s'empêcher de rêver de nouveau au mariage des deux amis ou encore à l'installation de la petite famille tout près d'elle.

Aussi Molly accepta volontiers la requête de Pansy désireuse de lui laisser ses fils en compagnie de sa grand-mère dés ce matin afin de pouvoir se rendre à l'agence immobilière en compagnie de Ronald. Toutefois, les jumeaux protestèrent car ils désiraient voir le terrain eux aussi, néanmoins, sa mère expliqua la raison de son refus par l'absence de leur voiture et le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient donc pas transplaner tous les six à proximité devant l'agence immobilière moldue. En effet, le vendeur risquerait de s'interroger s'ils se présentaient tous ensemble sans aucun engin et ne pourrait pas non plus faire monter tout le monde à bord de son propre véhicule pour les conduire jusqu'au terrain.

Odval estima cependant que le problème de la voiture pourrait être fort rapidement réglé par les elfes de maison puis Pansy se traita d'idiote pour ne pas y avoir pensé et les contacta aussitôt. Ses deux domestiques apparurent dans un pop sonore puis écoutèrent sa requête avant de repartir tout de suite pour exécuter les ordres de leur maitresse avec l'aide des elfes appartenant aux cousins des deux femmes Panshriij.

Entre-temps, Arthur curieux demanda des détails à Pansy sur ses véhicules puis lui proposa de les entreposer dans sa grange _par ailleurs inutilisée depuis des années_ en attendant de pouvoir trouver un lieu plus adapté. La sorcière le remercia aussitôt avant d'appeler l'un de ses deux elfes qui écouta les indications d'Arthur et promit de revenir d'ici peu. Entre-temps, Ginny et Harry curieux se présentèrent également au Terrier avec leur fille puis attendirent l'arrivée de la voiture eux aussi.

Moins d'un quart d'heures plus tard, une dizaine d'elfes firent leur apparition en compagnie d'une petite city car avec le drapeau britannique peint sur le toit, une jeep coréenne ainsi que d'un 4x4 ou SUV de sept places également originaire de Corée. Les sorciers curieux les rejoignirent aussitôt puis Pansy remercia tous les elfes en effectuant une courbette face à chacun d'eux et leur donna un peu d'argent en guise de récompense avant de les laisser repartir. La sorcière n'avait pas imaginé les elfes lui porter ses trois voitures puis s'excusa auprès des Weasley mais Arthur fut ravi de pouvoir examiner ces engins et affirma les garder volontiers chez lui.

Harry ne fréquentait plus le monde moldu depuis longtemps hormis lors de ses rares visites à Dudley et resta donc surpris par les changements survenus sur les voitures au niveau technologique depuis vingt ans. En revanche Ron qui avait acheté une voiture l'année dernière, ne fut pas surpris par le système Bluetooth, le GPS ou autre de la mini ainsi que du SUV mais ne savait pas s'en servir. Par contre il était curieux face au volant placé à gauche sur les deux voitures coréennes.

Ensuite, Odval avoua avoir offert la jeep à sa petite-fille en guise de cadeau lors de l'obtention de son permis de conduire passé à Oulan-Bator. Un an plus tard, Pansy visita l'Australie et convertit de l'argent sorcier en monnaie moldue pour louer une petite voiture avant de s'adapter ainsi à la conduite à gauche. Une fois établie à son poste de son professeur à Durmstrang, la sorcière avait économisé l'argent de ses salaires pour enfin acheter une petite citadine vendue en Angleterre en janvier 2005 avant de la faire transporter jusqu'à la ville la plus proche de Durmstrang même si ses amis moldus ne comprenaient pas son désir de rouler avec le volant à droite. Toutefois, aux yeux de Pansy c'était un petit morceau de Grande-Bretagne qu'elle choyait comme un bijou précieux même si la _Mini Cooper_ provenait d'une marque reprise par des Allemands. La jeune femme ramenait donc sa mini avec elle en Mongolie durant ses vacances. Pansy utilisait donc ses deux véhicules en fonction de ses besoins ou les lieux de ses séjours. En 2013, Toorj lui offrit également le SUV après l'annonce de sa troisième grossesse pour lui permettre de continuer à rouler sans devoir se préoccuper du confort de leurs quatre enfants. Face à la surprised'Harry sur la générosité de ce type, Odval parla de l'immense fortune de la famille Adiriig pour qui le prix d'un engin de ce genre représentait des miettes...

Par contre, il fit preuve de pingrerie au moment de la séparation car il chassa Pansy ainsi que leurs enfants sans même songer à lui verser une pension alimentaire. La sorcière accablée par les moqueries ne reprit pas non plus son travail après la fin de son congé maternité en septembre 2014. Afin de ne pas grever son budget soudainement réduit, la jeune femme songea donc à se séparer de ses voitures mais sa grand-mère la convainquit de les garder car l'assurance automobile en Mongolie n'était pas onéreuse.

Ensuite, Pansy parvint à équilibrer son budget grâce à la vente directe de ses potions ou ses créations en cachemire réalisées à la main aux sorciers mais aussi son inscription à une coopérative moldue chargée de vendre la laine de cachemire des producteurs à d'autres Moldus qui l'achetaient à prix d'or afin de confectionner des vêtements de qualité. Enfin, sa petite-fille détenait encore l'argent de la récompense offerte par le Ministère de la Magie mongol pour ses travaux ainsi que ceux de sa mère. Aussi, Odval conclut son récit en estimant que les économies de sa petite-fille ainsi que la gestion de son troupeau laissé aux bons soins de ses deux elfes ou de leurs cousins Adiriig lui permettraient de maintenir un train de vie décent en Grande-Bretagne en attendant de trouver un nouvel emploi.

Ron acquiesça puis observa Pansy calculer la surface de la grange des Weasley. Le sorcier estima devoir l'agrandir et lança aussitôt un sort. Son amie le remercia aussitôt ainsi que ses parents pour leur aide puis demanda à ses enfants s'ils désiraient toujours venir ou préféraient rester avec Lily. Les garçon hésitèrent car leur amie ne voulait pas rester seule sans eux et finirent par affirmer rester ici. Pansy accepta puis rentra sa jeep ou encore le Suv dans la grange avant de s'approcher de sa citadine après avoir promis à Arthur de lui faire faire un tour un de ces jours.

Ensuite, Pansy et Ron montèrent dans la Mini où le Gryffondor hilare plaisanta sur la petitesse de la voiture avant de reculer son siège pour se positionner plus confortablement. La jeune femme répondit par une plaisanterie puis salua les Weasley et manœuvra afin de sortir du terrain des Weasley privé de clôtures. Au bout de trois cent mètres, les sortilèges instaurés par la famille Weasley pour dissimuler leur propriété aux yeux des Moldus cessèrent de fonctionner. Pansy fut aussitôt ravie de retrouver la connexion de son Smartphone ou encore du GPS sur son écran tactile. La jeune femme put ainsi trouver sans soucis l'agence immobilière sous le regard curieux de Ron face au système de navigation. Elle activa également la musique puis se mit à chanter _Aspettavo Te_ après avoir confessé sa passion à Ron pour les chanteurs italiens moldus.

Enfin, les deux amis arrivèrent dans le village moldu voisin où Pansy put se garer près de l'agence avant de suivre Ron. Ce dernier salua l'agent qui les reçut en expliquant l'avoir appelé ce matin et lui présenta son amie. Le vendeur leur parla aussitôt du terrain en tentant de vanter ses mérites sans confesser le désintérêt général des acheteur pour cette terre. Toutefois, Ron n'était pas dupe car ses parents avaient fait de leur mieux pour décourager les acheteurs moldus et lèveraient les sortilèges pesant sur le sol seulement après la vente du terrain à un sorcier.

Pansy acquiesça aux propos de l'agent qui leur fit voir les photographies du terrain puis proposa à la jeune femme de le visiter. Pansy acquiesça avant de suivre les deux hommes afin de monter dans la voiture du vendeur qui les conduisit au terrain envahi par les herbes ainsi que les ronces. Ensuite, le moldu ravi nota l'intérêt de la jeune femme qui combla son attente en affirmant l'acheter si le prix lui convenait. L'agent immobilier raccompagna aussitôt les deux amis à son bureau puis leur montra tous les documents nécessaires pour la vente du terrain. Pansy nota que tout était en ordre puis demanda le prix avant de l'estimer raisonnable. Ron ravi lui demanda si elle entendait donc l'acheter avant de sourire face à sa réponse positive. Le vendeur lui proposa aussitôt de signer un avant-contrat de vente ce que Pansy accepta puis le moldu procéda rapidement à la rédaction du document avant de souhaiter un bon retour au pays à la jeune femme après avoir appris qu'elle venait à peine de revenir après un long séjour en Mongolie. Ron surpris se demanda si Pansy ne devrait pas fournir de documents moldus à l'agent immobilier mais se rassura à la vue des papiers fournis par la jeune femme dont l'attestation de sa banque mongole moldue affiliée à un établissement anglais. L'agent affirma discuter avec son notaire et la contacter rapidement pour la signature du contrat de vente puisque le propriétaire lui avait fourni la procuration nécessaire pour agir en son nom. Pansy acquiesça avant de saluer l'agent puis suivit Ron rayonnant jusqu'à la voiture.

Une fois seuls, le sorcier lui posa une question :

« _ Comment t'es-tu procurée un passeport britannique moldu ou encore des documents d'identité mongols ?

- Toorj m'a convaincu en 1999 de me faire enregistrer auprès de l'ambassade moldue britannique en Mongolie. Il fut lui-même déclaré à l'office d'état-civil mongol moldu par ses parents et a aidé Odval à me faire reconnaitre par ma mère à titre posthume. Nous en avons également fait de même pour nos fils. Enfin, je paye des impôts moldus car je gagne aussi de l'argent grace à l'argent de ma laine vendue par la coopérative moldue et ces sommes sont stockées sur mon compte dans une banque mongole affiliée à un établissement britannique.

- Voilà pourquoi le vendeur n'a fait aucune difficulté.

- Exact, mes papiers me garantissent le droit de pouvoir circuler en Grande-Bretagne mes enfants et moi. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu n'es donc jamais revenue ici avant alors ? L'interrogea Ron surpris.

- Ronald les sorciers m'avaient expulsé et les aurors se seraient donc empressés de me chasser même si je m'étais contentée de rester chez les Moldus. Soupira-t-elle.

- N'y pense plus, c'est fini maintenant.

- Oui tu as raison. Répondit-elle en souriant avant de démarrer._ »

Les deux amis retournèrent au Terrier où les Weasley et Odval furent ravis d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Ensuite, Molly voulut préparer un repas mais Kushi rappela sa promesse à sa maman. Pansy sourit puis lui affirma ne pas l'avoir oublié avant d'expliquer que les enfants rêvaient de se rendre dans un fast-food moldu entrevu à la télévision. Harry se souvint vaguement d'un clown ou encore d'une enseigne avec un grand M puis comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

Pansy acquiesça et affirma donc emmener tout le monde là-bas quitte à faire deux voyages pour transporter les adultes et les enfants s'ils ne souhaitaient pas transplaner. Toutefois, Molly écrasa le pied de son mari puis Ginny en fit de même avec Harry pour les convaincre de décliner l'invitation. Ensuite, les deux femmes ravies observèrent Pansy proposer à Ron de les accompagner. Par contre Odval affirma rester avec Molly après lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil discret.

Enfin, Pansy songeuse proposa aux Potter d'emmener leur fille qui bondit aussitôt de joie à l'idée de monter encore une fois en voiture et visiter un fast-food même si elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Si Harry inquiet hésita un instant, Ginny accepta aussitôt car sa cadette semblait désirer passer du temps avec ses nouveaux amis. Ensuite, Pansy affirma utiliser le SUV pour loger tout son petit monde et demanda à Ron de rentrer la Mini dans la grange. Son ami surpris lui rappela le retrait de son permis, néanmoins, Pansy le rassura en affirmant qu'il n'enfreindrait pas la loi car il s'agissait seulement de parcourir dix mètres pour garer la voiture sur un terrain privé et non rouler sur la route. Le Gryffondor se glissa donc au volant en plaisantant encore une fois sur la petitesse de la conductrice avant de reculer son siège. Enfin, il démarra et effectua la manœuvre sans aucune difficulté sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de sa famille. Entre-temps, Pansy fit monter Arthur ravi un instant dans son SUV pour lui montrer les différents accessoires.

Toutefois, Molly contraignit son mari à descendre car les enfants devaient déjeuner. Pansy saisit aussitôt le siège auto de Kushi et un rehausseur adapté aux enfants plus âgés afin d'y installer Lily. Harry se rassura à la vue des ceintures de sécurité promptement attachées par Pansy aux deux enfants pendant que les plus grands en faisaient de même tout comme Ron surpris d'être assis à droite car c'était normalement la place du conducteur sur une voiture anglaise. Pansy hilare le rassura aussitôt sur sa capacité à conduire sur une route anglaise même avec une voiture destinée au continent européen avant de démarrer.

Une fois, les effets des sortilèges anti-détection des Weasley dissipés, la jeune femme lança la recherche du fast-food le plus proche avant de conduire jusqu'à la ville voisine. Ron surpris admira sa praticité car lui-même n'était pas certain de pouvoir conduire avec le volant à gauche. Pansy souriante affirma avoir pris l'habitude de conduire des deux manières afin de ne pas être dépaysée en cas de retour en Grande-Bretagne. Ron loua sa présence d'esprit avant de s'esclaffer après la requête des enfants. Leur mère sélectionna donc le fichier crée par les bambins dans la playlist puis Lily curieuse écouta de nombreuses chansons enfantines moldues en langue anglaise.

Enfin, Pansy se gara au sein du parking du fast-food situé à deux cent mètres d'un grand complexe avant d'expliquer à Ron et Lily l'usage des centres commerciaux moldus. Elle parla aussi du système du drive-in du fast-food et promit à ses enfant de l'utiliser un autre jour. Ron et sa nièce curieuse suivirent donc les Panshriij au fast-food où ils observèrent avec ébahissement la statue d'un clown ou encore la petite aire de jeu ainsi que les tables où les moldus mangeaient des espèces de sandwiches. Ils firent la queue avec Pansy et les enfants qui parlèrent à Lily d'un menu pour les bambins ou encore de la surprise à l'intérieur de la petite boite en carton qui contiendrait leur repas. Face à la perplexité de Ron devant les images de tous les menus possibles, Pansy l'interrogea sur ses gouts et lui proposa de passer sa commande.

Ensuite, Pansy, les jumeaux et lui s'occupèrent de porter tous les plateaux avant de s'installer avec les cadets ainsi que Lily près de l'aire de jeux. Malgré leurs airs supérieurs, les jumeaux oublièrent leurs onze ans et ouvrirent joyeusement leurs propres boîtes avant de s'amuser avec leurs jouets. Lily ravie observa sa propre boîte pour les filles et resta agréablement surprise devant une figurine. Pansy l'observa puis reconnut la miniature d'une fameuse poupée très populaire chez les petites filles moldues et même des collectionneurs adultes.

Face à la question de Lily, la jeune femme rougit mais confessa avoir adoré sa propre poupée moldue et la conserver toujours. Ensuite, les enfants ainsi que les adultes goutèrent aux hamburgers, bâtonnets de poulets, frites ou autres tout en s'amusant. En son for intérieur, le Gryffondor regretta sa méconnaissance du monde moldu car son ignorance ne lui permit pas d'emmener ses propres enfants dans ce genre d'endroit durant leur enfance. Après le repas, les garçons et Lily allèrent jouer dans la petite aire de jeu puis Ron curieux en profita pour questionner son amie sur son jouet moldu.

Pansy cramoisie confessa avoir obtenu sa poupée après sa rencontre avec le professeur Rogue venu un jour voir son soi-disant père. Le sorcier n'avait pas trouvé Parkinson et s'apprêtait à partir quand il entendit du bruit et chercha la cause de ce raffut. C'est ainsi que Severus Rogue la surprit en train de s'amuser avec un chaudron minuscule prêté par un elfe de maison où la petite Pansy âgée de trois ans faisait semblant de mijoter une potion tout en discutant avec une espèce de boule de tissus où elle avait dessiné des yeux et une bouche censés représenter sa maman une grande maitresse de potion morte à sa naissance d'après son papa.

Rogue surpris l'interrogea sur son identité ou encore sa manie de tourner une cuiller dans un chaudron ainsi que son désir de parler avec une boule de tissu. Toutefois, il ne se moqua pas d'elle après ses explications sur sa maman décédée ou encore son désir de l'imiter un jour. Quelques jours plus tard, Rogue revint avec une poupée moldue et la lui offrit en lui conseillant de l'utiliser pour parler avec sa maman plutôt que sa boule de chiffon. Pansy abasourdie le remercia puis promit de ne jamais la montrer à son papa avant d'observer avec curiosité la boîte rose surmonté d'un énorme B. Elle n'aimait cependant pas le prénom sur la boîte et prénomma sa nouvelle amie Bella après avoir ouvert la confection avec l'aide de Rogue.

Pansy confessa avoir gardé Bella près d'elle durant toute son enfance avant de l'emmener à Poudlard où l'adolescente la dissimula à ses camarades de dortoir. Après la bataille du 2 mai, la jeune fille l'avait récupéré dans son dortoir avant de rentrer chez elle après l'enterrement de son héros. Fort heureusement pour elle, Pansy la miniaturisa le jour des résultats de ses Aspics avant de l'emmener avec elle à Poudlard. Ce geste si anodin lui permit cependant de la conserver à ses cotés durant sa détention puis elles partirent ensemble pour la Mongolie.

La sorcière confessa l'avoir emmené avec elle également hier et l'avoir miniaturisé pour la conserver dans sa poche durant son nouveau procès. En ce moment Bella reposait dans sa valise car Pansy la conserverait toujours à ses cotés en souvenir de l'homme qui comprit son désarroi sans sa mère et tenta de l'aider à sa manière. La jeune femme confessa également le désintérêt de Parkinson à son égard sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'organiser une fête où elle devait faire bonne figure. Alors Pansy promise à Malefoy redevenait intéressante aux yeux de son soi-disant père qui la couvrait à ce moment-là de jolies robes mais ne se souciait pas de ses états-d'âme. Seuls sa gouvernante ou Rogue se soucièrent vraiment de ses désirs puis le professeur l'aida de son mieux à devenir une potionniste afin d'honorer la mémoire de sa mère. Ron songeur se souvint de l'allusion de Pansy au fait qu'elle connaissait Rogue avant son entrée à Poudlard mais il ne se serait jamais douté d'une telle chose.

Ensuite il chassa ses pensées à la vue des enfants qui revinrent puis Pansy leur demanda s'ils souhaitaient un dessert avant de commander des glaces, milkshakes ou autres. Une fois le dessert consommé, la jeune femme voulut rentrer mais promit à ses enfants de les ramener ici dans une semaine ou deux. Enfin, elle rappela à Ron qu'ils devaient se préparer pour le mariage. Le Gryffondor grimaça aussitôt puis confessa passer un bon moment tous ensemble et désirer visiter le centre commercial plutôt que de se rendre à cette cérémonie insipide. Pansy souriante pinça aussitôt la joue de Ron et le traita de petit polisson mais lui promit de le porter au centre commercial d'ici quelques jours s'il était sage.

Ron la taquina aussitôt un petit moment puis consentit à partir tout en conservant un sourire niais sur ces lèvres car ce moment certainement banal pour un Moldu, lui semblait un instant de joie inoubliable tout comme les chamailleries de ce matin. Il regretta seulement de ne jamais avoir pu vivre de telles choses avec ses enfants ou Hermione. Bien que moldue, cette dernière ne lui parla jamais de ce genre d'endroits qui aurait pu plaire aux enfants, ni ne s'amusa avec lui comme Pansy le fit ce matin. Il finit par se demander si Hermione fut heureuse avec lui ou tentait déjà de l'éviter dés leur premières années de vie commune puisqu'elle ne lui proposait aucune sortie en famille. Ensuite, le sorcier aida Pansy à attacher les ceintures de Lily et Kushi tout en songeant à la différence entre les deux femmes ou encore la bêtise de Toorj pour délaisser une maman aussi douce.

* * *

_**Voilà, il est 00:41, j'espère ne pas avoir oublié de fautes mais le marchand de sable est passé et les yeux sont dejà ensablés. j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. :)**_

_**_ Que pensez-vous de l'attitude des jumeaux ?**_

_**_ Avez-vous aimé la complicité de Ron et Pansy durant leurs jeux ?**_

_**_ Pansy a-t-elle bien fait de faire rentrer sa voiture par Ron ?**_

_**_ L'achat du terrain est-il une bonne chose ?**_

_**_ Est-ce que l'épisode du fast-food vous a plu ?**_

_**_ Que pensez-vous de Bella ou encore du geste de Rogue ?**_

_**_ Enfin comment qualifieriez-vous l'attitude de Ron manifestement désireux de passer d'avantage de temps avec Pansy et sa famille au lieu de se rendre au mariage?**_

_**_ D'après vous, Pansy devrait-elle l'écouter et ne pas se présenter à la cérémonie ?**_

_**Bonne nuit à tous et à vos claviers ! :)**_


	39. Chapter 38 Préparatifs et Interview

_**Bonjour, il m'a été signalé qu'il était contraire au règlement de répondre à toutes les reviews dans les chapitres donc hier soir, j'ai passé la nuit à retirer mes réponses puis les renvoyer par mp (j'espère ne pas en avoir oublié) puis à corriger les fautes de frappe, orthographe ou autre jusqu'au chapitre 30. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai pas fait car je voulais écrire le chapitre alors pardon pour les fautes MDR. En ce qui concerne les review, je répondrai par mp à tous ceux qui sont inscrits sur le site et remercierai publiquement les guest mais si vous voulez une réponse détaillée comme les précédentes, il faudrait vous inscrire sur le site (c'est bien plus pratique) ou me laisser votre mail. Donc Folifola merci beaucoup pour ta review très intéressante mais je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre plus longuement ici, ni à Samia ou Shina, sinon, la fiction pourrait bien se voir éffacée par le site :-( .**_

_**En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture des préparatifs pour le mariage (oui ça y est on y est presque !).**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Le trajet de retour s'effectua aussi gaiment qu'à l'aller puis Harry fut soulagé par la vision de sa fille bien en vie dans le véhicule. Ginny hilare le taquina aussitôt sur sa peur alors qu'il vécut auprès de Moldus durant des années. La flamboyante rousse invita même son mari surpris à passer son permis de conduire lui aussi sans se soucier de sa perplexité. Ils se précipitèrent ensuite sur la voiture puis Harry ouvrit la portière avant de rester surpris par l'enthousiasme de sa fille ravie de son repas au fast-food ou encore la perspective de retourner au centre commercial avec Pansy un de ces jours.

La sorcière lui promit de l'emmener bientôt et proposa également à Arthur ravi de se joindre à eux la prochaine fois avant de saluer Georges également présent. Enfin, Odval et Molly souriantes affirmèrent avoir une surprise pour Pansy intriguée qui les suivit à l'intérieur de la maison où elle poussa un cri de joie à la vue de Théodore, Millicent, Gregory, les jumelles Carrow, Marcus Flint et Harper dans le salon des Weasley. Ces derniers souriants observèrent les Serpentards se jeter sur leur amie sous le flash du photographe de Rita Skeeter.

Une fois les effusions finies, la journaliste interrogea les ex Expulsés sur leurs impressions. Les Serpentards affirmèrent aussitôt se pincer régulièrement pour s'assurer de ne pas rêver encore une fois. Ils rassurèrent Pansy sur leurs procès bien plus rapides que le sien car il s'agissait d'une simple formalité comparé à l'interrogatoire subi par la jeune femme. Ensuite, Harper fit rire toute l'assistance en affirmant avoir insisté pour comparaitre en premier ce matin à l'aube afin de pouvoir coiffer Pansy cet après-midi.

Ron plaisanta aussitôt sur la coquetterie féminine mais Marcus Flint lui rappela que tous deux seraient pratiquement les représentants de leur savoir-faire aux yeux de la communauté sorcière lors de la fête de ce soir. Le Gryffondor songeur acquiesça puis reconnut la justesse de ses propos. Il observa un moment son amie si radieuse et ne put s'empêcher de dire à Rita Skeeter ravie que la belle Pansy éclipserait probablement toutes les invitées non seulement en raison de sa beauté divine mais surtout le rayonnement de sa personne ou encore son sourire sincère et lumineux. Sa déclaration fit aussitôt rougir son amie sous les taquineries des Serpentards hilares ou encore les applaudissements de Kushi ainsi que des Weasley. En revanche, Harry resta stupéfait par les propos de son beau-frère qui n'avait jamais rien dit de pareil à Hermione durant leur adolescence, ni leur vie commune.

Les paroles de Ron ravirent également Rita Skeeter déjà en train de songer au titre de son prochain article. La journaliste songea avec délice au soudain revirement de cette peste d'Hermione Granger agacée par tous ses propos flatteurs sur Pansy et qui lui avait donc proposé d'assister à son mariage afin de pouvoir publier un article à ce sujet. Rita se souvenait encore du chantage de cette pimbêche durant sa scolarité et s'apprêtait donc à savourer enfin sa vengeance tout en évitant de semer trop de fiel pour éviter les représailles. La journaliste contempla Ron puis estima pouvoir l'utiliser à son insu afin de porter un coup sévère à la future Mrs Davies.

En attendant, Harper demanda l'heure puis bondit sur ses pieds car il était déjà quinze heures trente. Il demanda à Mrs Weasley ravie si elle voulait bien lui prêter sa maison afin d'y installer un mini salon provisoire puis proposa à Ginny aux anges de la coiffer également. Ensuite, le coiffeur s'installa dans l'ancienne chambre de la flamboyante rousse sous les flashs du photographe. Pansy hilare s'enferma dans la salle de bains un moment avant de rejoindre Ginny dans sa chambre en compagnie de Millicent qui était allée chercher la tenue et les accessoires chez Ron. Les jumelles se joignirent aux trois autres femmes et les hommes plaisantèrent sur la coquetterie féminine. Toutefois, Goyle approuva son amie ou encore Ginny tout en mangeant les muffins proposés par Molly.

Ensuite, Nott s'esclaffa en entendant la musique moldue diffusée par le lecteur mp3 de Pansy puis parla de sa passion pour la salsa, la Kpop, les chansons romantiques italiennes ou anglo-saxonne. Ron défendit aussitôt son amie mais s'apaisa à la vue des taquineries bon enfant de Théodore qui songea à un détail et lui demanda s'il connaissait le chanteur préféré de la jeune femme. Le Gryffondor répondit aussitôt Bubble, néanmoins, Nott hilare rectifia aussitôt le nom du Canadien avant de rester surpris par la question de Georges :

« _ D'après toi quelle chanson de ce type pourrait faire craquer Pansy ?

- Il y en a plusieurs : _Everything, Haven't met you yet, The way you look tonight_ mais aussi ses reprises de vieux classiques moldus comme _Sway _en version salsa et _All I want for Christmas is you_. Répondit Nott songeur.

- Mais si tu devais en conseiller une pour faire chavirer Pansy lors d'une danse ? Insista Georges.

- A mon avis, elle deviendrait dingue du type qui l'inviterait à danser sur la chanson _Save The Last Dance For Me_, c'est sa préférée parmi les reprises de ce moldu. Intervint soudainement Gregory tout en lançant un regard éloquent à Ron gêné.

- Ne m'en parle pas, elle nous a bassiné avec les chansons de ce type et particulièrement celle-là pendant toutes nos réunions annuelle entre Serpentards depuis quelques années. Se lamenta Nott.

- Vous dansiez ? Demanda Harry curieux.

- Pas vraiment même si on diffusait de la musique mais Pansy ajoutait toujours les morceaux de ce moldu parmi la sélection des chansons. Se plaignit Théodore.

- Alors il ne vaut mieux pas le faire savoir à Jin, sinon, il serait capable de faire diffuser _Save The Last Dance for me_ au mariage de ce soir afin de pouvoir l'inviter à danser. Intervint Harry amusé après avoir deviné l'idée de Georges.

- Mais personne ne va le lui dire n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Ron soudainement jaloux.

- Mais non, Ron-Ron, j'étais simplement curieux de connaitre les gouts de Pansy en matière de musique. Affirma Georges souriant sans se soucier du regard noir de son cadet.

- Le pire c'est qu'elle rêve d'aller le voir en concert comme toutes ces moldues hystériques mais ne l'a jamais vu car il ne fait pas de tournée en Mongolie. Révéla Gregory.

- Si ce chanteur effectue une nouvelle série de concerts en Grande-Bretagne, je parie qu'elle serait capable de camper toute la nuit devant la billetterie moldue pour acheter son billet en premier. S'esclaffa Marcus.-

- Ou de lancer des Stupéfix à toutes les autres femmes pour obtenir la place au premier rang afin de voir son idole en chair et en os. Renchérit Harper hilare.

- A moins que ce soit Jin qui s'en charge car il est obsédé par Pansy et en profiterait pour lui proposer de se rendre ensemble au concert. Plaisanta Harry. _ »

Ron ne dit rien mais se promit de consulter les journaux moldus pour chercher la date du prochain concert de ce chanteur de malheur afin d'y emmener Pansy lui-même pour la défendre des griffes de ce maudit Chang. Ensuite, il proposa de changer de sujet et sourit à la vue des quatre petits garçons qui pénétrèrent dans le salon peu après pour lui demander de jouer au Quidditch. Ron demanda aux jumeaux s'ils utilisaient déjà un balai. Les garçons affirmèrent avoir effectué les leçons de vol nécessaires au sein de leur école. Ils demandèrent ensuite à leur grand-mère de leur donner les balais emmenés avec eux ce matin, Odval souriante s'exécuta aussitôt tout en observant Ron rassurer Severus ainsi que Kushi en promettant de les emmener avec lui sur son balai. Toutefois, Theodore lui proposa de prendre l'un des enfants sur le sien avant de plaisanter avec Severus sur leurs anciens vols. Les autres hommes voulurent également participer tout comme Lily puis les Weasley seniors sourirent à la vue des petits ou grands jouer ensemble sans se soucier de leurs anciennes Maisons sous les flashes du photographe.

Durant la partie, Ron s'amusa énormément avec Kushi joyeusement accroché à lui, les jumeaux, Severus, sa nièce Lily perchée sur le balai de son papa ou même les Serpentards. L'espace d'une minute, il regretta le refus de ses propres enfants de jouer ensemble de cette manière mais finit par chasser sa tristesse pour profiter de l'instant présent. Le Gryffondor ne se doutait pas cependant du regard attentif des jumeaux qui apprécièrent discrètement sa gentillesse envers leur cadet peu habitué à une présence masculine puisque leur père n'était pas présent depuis quatre ans et tonton Nott ne serait jamais un papa de substitution. Si Severus semblait enclin à accepter facilement Ronald, ses frères se sentaient tiraillés entre le bonheur de leur maman et leurs sentiments contradictoires envers leur père malgré toutes ses erreurs. Les deux garçons se sentaient donc coupables à l'idée d'accueillir un autre homme chez eux, néanmoins, ils ne désiraient pas non plus voir leur mère rester seule pour ne pas les blesser car c'était la première fois qu'elle souriait chaleureusement à un type depuis le départ de leur papa quatre ans plus tôt.

Au bout d'un moment, Arthur sortit dans le jardin pour rappeler aux joueurs l'heure du mariage puis Ron descendit en trombe sur le sol avec Kushi car il était déjà dix-sept heures trente. Le sorcier se précipita à la salle de bains afin de se décrasser après la partie de Quidditch puis Odval et Molly accueillirent les enfants ravis à la vue d'une collation. Les fils de Pansy et Lily s'amusèrent ensuite avec Frederick, Roxanne, Dominique ainsi que Louis arrivés depuis peu pour laisser leurs parents se préparer chez eux.

Après sa douche, Ron se rasa soigneusement et resta surpris par la musique en provenance de la chambre de sa sœur mais finit par réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse chanson _Save The Last Dance for me_. Ce n'était pas son style de musique, néanmoins, il respectait les gouts musicaux de son amie. Toutefois, le sorcier se promit de ne pas laisser Jin Chang utiliser cette faiblesse pour s'approcher de Pansy ce soir, ni même un autre jour. En son for intérieur, Ron se traita d'idiot car Pansy était simplement son amie, cependant, la perspective de la voir s'installer ici commençait à lui faire entrevoir certaines opportunités. Il avait également apprécié cette journée ensemble dont la bataille d'oreillers ou encore le trajet en voiture tous les deux avant de baragouiner dans un mauvais italien la chanson _Aspettavo Te_ du moldu Gigi d'A quelque chose. Ron dut également se confesser sa propre surprise car il ne vécut rien de similaire durant sa vie commune avec Hermione.

Pourtant, le Gryffondor avait aimé son ex plus que sa vie et ne ressentait rien de ce genre pour Pansy ou du moins, son affection pour la Serpentarde n'y ressemblait pas. Ron estima éprouver beaucoup de tendresse à l'égard de la jeune femme attentionnée envers lui mais aucune passion ne brulait en son cœur pour Pansy. Il se souvint ensuite des propos d'Hermione sur la passion qualifiée d'émotion éphémère bien différente d'un véritable amour construit jour après jour par deux amoureux capables de se remettre en question ou encore d'affronter les difficultés. Le Gryffondor songeur se demanda si son histoire avec Hermione fut simplement basée sur une passion adolescente ou bien c'était ça l'amour puisqu'il se battit durant des années pour conserver sa compagne près de lui.

Il ne put cependant s'attarder d'avantage après les coups frappés à la porte suivis des cris de sa mère pour lui ordonner de se dépêcher car Harper et Marcus l'attendaient pour finir de le préparer. Ron hilare affirma être assez grand pour s'habiller tout seul mais les deux Serpentards insistèrent avant de menacer d'ouvrir la porte avec un _Alohomora_ s'il ne sortait pas tout de suite. Le sorcier s'esclaffa un moment avant de les rejoindre dans sa chambre. Les deux hommes l'observèrent un instant en boxer et tee-shirt puis estimèrent que sa bedaine avait bien désenflé grâce au régime élaboré par Pansy. Certes, il n'était pas encore mince mais sa physionomie était maintenant acceptable.

Ron protesta pour la forme puis s'habilla rapidement avant de laisser Flint lancer quelques sorts pour ajuster parfaitement le costume. Goyle en fit de même sur les chaussures afin de s'assurer que le Gryffondor serait bien sous l'effet de l'_Allègepieds_ toute la nuit. Enfin, Harper le coiffa rapidement avant de lui montrer les montres ou encore les chaines proposées par les jumelles. Ron surpris admira les bijoux puis accepta ce prêt car il était conscient de l'enjeu pour tous ces artisans désireux de promouvoir leurs articles ce soir et promit d'en prendre soin.

Enfin, il put sortir de sa chambre sous les flashes du photographe mais aussi de Georges également prêt, Nott depuis son Smartphone dont la fonction appareil photo fonctionnait même si le réseau téléphonique n'était pas disponible, celui de Pansy utilisé par Odval ou encore l'appareil sorcier du petit Kushi. Ron surpris descendit rapidement les escaliers pour les rejoindre avant de féliciter sa sœur pour son élégance ainsi que sa coiffure. Ginny remercia aussitôt Harper ravi et promit de parler de lui à ses amies car il n'y avait plus de coiffeur sorcier depuis longtemps sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ensuite, la jeune femme agréablement surprise mais aussi tous les Weasley abasourdis complimentèrent Ron sur sa soudaine prestance dans son costume gris qui mettait en valeur sa stature tout en flattant sa silhouette. Fleur également surprise loua la qualité et le bon gout du tailleur fort capable de rivaliser avec les plus grands couturiers sorciers français. Flint flatté affirma allier la créativité française, le savoir-faire italien et le gout anglais pour personnaliser ses propres créations. Une minute plus tard, Gregory se rengorgea également sous les compliments enthousiastes de l'assistance pour ces chaussures. Enfin, Georges affirma venir voir ses nouveaux amis dés l'ouverture de leurs boutiques puisqu'ils confectionnaient aussi bien des articles de luxe que de tous les jours.

Molly ravie observa son fils rajeuni et embelli depuis sa rencontre avec Pansy puis émit silencieusement le vœu de voir enfin ces deux nigauds s'intéresser l'un à l'autre. Ensuite, Harper suscita l'hilarité générale en suppliant malicieusement Harry de le laisser apprivoiser sa tignasse rebelle. L'Elu gêné affirma devoir remettre ça à plus tard car il était le témoin d'Hermione et devait donc la rejoindre d'ici cinq minutes au grand maximum. La flamboyante rousse affirma avoir volontiers évité cette corvée mais Harry tenait absolument à maintenir intacte son amitié avec Miss-Je-Sais Tout. Georges acquiesça car lui-même se rendait au mariage seulement pour soutenir son frère. Bill ou encore Percy furent aussitôt du même avis en renchérissant sur le fait que leurs neveux les avaient pratiquement contraints de venir assister à cette farce.

Afin d'alléger l'atmosphère soudainement pesante, Goyle saisit soudainement sa baguette et téléporta un gramophone afin de diffuser de la musique. Nott feignit aussitôt de sombrer dans un profond désarroi tout comme Harper et Marcus car Gregory avait mis le disque transformé par Pansy pour pouvoir faire profiter l'assistance de ses chansons préférées durant ses réunions avec les autres sorciers de Serpentards qui ne connaissaient pas les mp3. Toutefois, les rires se turent au moment de l'apparition de Pansy à l'étage, Ron stupéfait observa la jeune femme sans parvenir à esquisser un seul mouvement puis Gregory utilisa sa magie pour diffuser la chanson plus adaptée à ce moment selon lui.

Loin de se douter de son trouble ou l'admiration des sorciers, Pansy sourit et descendit lentement les marches sous l'air de _The Way You Look Tonight_. Ron ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la diva asiatique en train de les rejoindre et s'attarda sur ses beaux yeux noirs valorisés par le maquillage discret réalisé sous les mains expertes de Millicent ravie de l'effet de son amie sur les Weasley. Harper se rengorgea également face à l'admiration des femmes pour le chignon tressé de Pansy orné d'une discrète parure prêtée par les jumelles. Fleur et Angelina ne surent plus donner de la tête entre le collier arboré par leur nouvelle amie qui mettait son cou de cygne en valeur ou encore ses superbes boucles d'oreilles. En revanche, Charlie également présent s'attarda sur la finesse de la taille de Pansy soulignée par sa longue robe de soirée de mousseline.

Charlie ne se permit aucun commentaire mais envia son frère pour sa belle cavalière resplendissante dont le sourire chaleureux illuminait le visage. L'espace d'un instant, Ron stupéfait ne reconnut pas la jeune femme éblouissante dans sa robe bordeaux et ne put s'empêcher de lorgner discrètement sur sa gorge somptueuse tout en regrettant la sagesse de son décolleté. Il finit cependant par se ressaisir puis s'approcha de sa cavalière enfin parvenue au bas de l'escalier. Le Gryffondor baisa galamment la main de la jeune femme agréablement surprise par ses compliments ou encore sa délicatesse inattendue. Sa stupeur fut partagée par les Weasley mais également Harry car Ron n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une telle galanterie avec Hermione toujours en train de le rabrouer pour la rudesse de ses manières.

Pendant ce temps, le photographe de Rita Skeeter mais aussi Théodore, Odval et Kushi ne cessaient de photographier le couple. La journaliste intervint pour les faire prendre plusieurs poses afin de publier le meilleur cliché possible dans l'édition du _Sorcier du Soir_ à vingt heures. Ensuite, elle demanda à Ron ses impressions à l'idée d'assister au mariage d'Hermione Granger son ancienne compagne:

« _ Comment vous sentez-vous à la perspective de vous asseoir parmi les invités au mariage de Miss Granger votre ex compagne ?

- Je ne vous cache pas que cela me fait une drôle d'impression car nous avons vécu ensemble pratiquement vingt ans, sans compter toutes les années passées à nous côtoyer à Poudlard.

- Monsieur Weasley, regrettez-vous donc le choix de Miss Granger ?

- Absolument pas, je souhaite son bonheur même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Affirma Ron sincère pour une fois.

- D'après vous, votre « union » pouvait-elle être sauvée ? L'interrogea la journaliste.

- Je ne renierai jamais les années vécues ensemble durant lesquelles Hermione m'a donné deux merveilleux enfants, néanmoins, les mois écoulés depuis notre séparation m'ont permis de prendre assez de recul pour réaliser nos différences. Avoua Ron.

- Donc votre vie commune ne pouvait pas être sauvée ? Insista Rita Skeeter curieuse.

- Je ne crois pas car nos aspirations sont trop différentes et nos désaccords ont fini par devenir de plus en plus nombreux au point de créer un immense fossé entre nous puis un éloignement progressif.

- Donc votre couple connaissait déjà des difficultés depuis des années ?

- J'ai voulu me voiler la face durant des années tout comme Hermione afin de préserver l'équilibre de nos deux enfants, néanmoins, nous nous disputions souvent quand nous étions seuls. Ensuite, les disputes ont laissé la place à de l'indifférence de sa part au point qu'elle passait le plus de temps possible au travail même durant nos soi-disant anniversaires de mariage ou encore les fêtes. Raconta Ron.

- Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger a insisté pour se marier à las-Vegas en 1998 mais ne souhaitiez-vous pas organiser un mariage devant un officiant sorcier ?

- Oui mais Hermione a refusé en affirmant que la cérémonie civile à Las-Vegas suffisait. J'ai donc du accepter la situation malgré mes regrets car je ne conçois pas un mariage sans passer devant l'officiant comme tous les autres sorciers. Vous pouvez donc comprendre ma stupeur lorsqu'elle m'a quitté en affirmant ne pas être mon épouse car le mariage moldu à Las-Vegas n'était pas valide ? S'insurgea Ron.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là, elle ne vous a donc pas quitté à cause de l'accident ? Demanda Rita Skeeter ravie de flairer un scoop.

- J'étais en train de l'accompagner à son travail quand elle m'a annoncé son désir de rompre ainsi que l'invalidité de notre mariage. Je reconnais absolument mes torts dans l'accident de voiture mais il faut comprendre mon état de choc après de telles révélations. C'était comme si on m'annonçait que notre famille n'existait plus et je me suis retrouvé sans rien. Affirma Ron.

- Certes, de telles révélations bouleverseraient quiconque et nul ne devrait dire ce genre de chose à une personne en train de guider son balai ou conduire une voiture moldue, sinon le conducteur risque un accident. Concéda la journaliste.

- J'ai mis des mois à m'en remettre mais maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux grâce à ma famille et surtout Pansy qui m'a donné tout son soutien sans se soucier des ragots ou des moqueries véhiculés par certains. Déclara Ron tout en enlaçant amicalement la jeune femme.

- Que pensez-vous du choix de vos enfants : Rose votre fille sera la demoiselle d'honneur de Miss Granger et Hugo la conduira à l'autel ?

- Nos enfants sont grands maintenant et conscients que nous serons toujours là pour eux même Maman a quitté pour Papa. Enfin, ce sont les personnes les plus proches de leur mère qui a malheureusement perdu ses parents. Aussi, je comprends leur désir de la soutenir en ce jour si important.

- Pouvez-vous nous décrire Monsieur Roger Davies ?

- Je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais il doit probablement rendre Hermione heureuse si elle a accepté de l'épouser et c'est l'essentiel. Se limita à dire Ron même si l'envie le brûlait de dénoncer le comportement de ce crétin envers Pansy hier lors de son arrivée peu avant son procès.

- Quels sont vos projets pour le futur ? Demanda enfin Rita Skeeter.

- Pour l'instant, je savoure ma nouvelle sérénité puis le temps nous dira comment ma vie évoluera. Répondit simplement Ron avant de saisir l'étole de Pansy afin de lui couvrir les épaules en raison de la fraicheur du soir._ »

Ensuite, la journaliste souriante les salua car elle devait encore écrire son article pour le _Journal du Soir _mais affirma qu'ils se reverraient à la cérémonie. Rita se rendit aussitôt au siège du journal tout en songeant avec délice à tous les potins récoltés grâce à Ronald Weasley et imagina la tête d'Hermione Granger après la lecture de son article ce soir.

Enfin, Harry consulta sa montre moldue puis affirma qu'il était dix-huit heures trente et partit en compagnie de Ginny afin de rejoindre Hermione en train de se préparer au Manoir Davies. Les Weasley donnèrent alors leurs dernières recommandations à leurs enfants avant de s'éclipser également. A dix-huit heures cinquante, Pansy embrassa enfin ses quatre garçons puis remercia Molly ainsi que sa grand-mère pour garder les enfants. Une minute plus tard, elle saisit sa pochette avant d'accepter le bras de Ron pour transplaner ensemble au Manoir Davies.

* * *

_**Voilà que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? **_

_**- Que pensez-vous de la déclaration de Ron au sujet de Pansy ou de la stupéfaction d'Harry ?**_

_**- Imaginiez-vous Gregory Goyle en Cupidon ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Ron à la perspective de voir Jin Chang tenter de faire danser Pansy ou l'emmener voir son chanteur préféré ?**_

_**- D'après vous, la partie de Quidditch avec les enfants de Pansy a-t-elle une certaine importance ou non pour l'évolution de leurs rapports avec Ron ?**_

_**- Le choix vestimentaire de Ron vous plait-il ?**_

_**- Et celui de Pansy ?**_

_**- Comment définiriez-vous le comportement de Ron à sa vue ou encore la stupéfaction d'Harry face à ses gestes ?**_

_**- Ron a-t-il bien fait de dévoiler toutes ces choses à Rita Skeeter ?**_

_**- Quelle sera la réaction d'Hermione ?**_

_**- Est-ce que la partie musicale vous a plu ou cela vous semblait trop romantique, voire, sirupeux ?**_

_**- Comment imaginez-vous la suite ?**_

_**A vos claviers et surtout bonne lecture !**_


	40. Chapter 39 Arrivée au Manoir Davies

_**Bonjour, tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier comme toujours pour votre fidélité. A présent, nous sommes arrivés au mariage mais les chapitres seront divisés et de longueurs inégales en fonction des péripéties (sinon tout finirait noyé dans un style télégraphique). Donc ne vous soyez pas surpris si parfois cela risque de vous sembler assez court. **_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture et bon mercredi ! :)**_

* * *

Une minute plus tard, Ron et Pansy se retrouvèrent devant le Manoir Davies avant d'admirer la magnificence de la demeure rénovée pour l'occasion. Le Gryffondor observa également les rubans aux couleurs de son ancienne Maison ainsi que celle des Serdaigle accrochés à la porte ou encore les montants des balcons. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en songeant que son mariage avec Hermione aurait du avoir lieu au Terrier vingt ans plus tôt ainsi que sous les couleurs Rouge-et-Or seulement. Malheureusement, le sorcier ne sut pas répondre aux aspirations de sa compagne qui profita d'un vice de forme de leur cérémonie pour le quitter au bout de dix-neuf ans.

Pansy inquiète observa l'assombrissement de son visage puis posa sa main sur son épaule afin de l'apaiser. Ron la contempla un instant avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Merci de m'avoir accompagné même, si je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie.

- Ronald, je me moque bien de la fête qui suivra, l'essentiel pour moi c'est de te soutenir de mon mieux durant ce moment pénible pour toi. Affirma doucement Pansy.

- Tu sais j'étais sincère en souhaitant une vie heureuse à Hermione puisque notre histoire ne pouvait pas fonctionner en raison de nos aspirations trop différentes. Seulement, je n'imaginais pas que la vision de simples décorations pouvait me faire cet effet. Confessa-t-il.

- Ronald, ta réaction est tout à fait normale car votre séparation date de huit mois seulement. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez eu simple flirt de quelques semaines qui peur s'oublier en un ou deux mois. Il faut du temps pour faire le deuil d'une relation et encore plus d'un mariage. Déclara Pansy.

- Nous n'étions pas mariés. Rectifia Ron.

- C'est du pareil au même Ronald, vous avez vécu pratiquement vingt ans ensemble. Ce n'est pas facile de mettre tous ces ses souvenirs dans un coin de son esprit pour aller de l'avant. Tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert de ma séparation avec Toorj ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil: il t'as abandonné pour des bêtises et a même reconnu ses erreurs.

- Oui mais nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière et chacun de nous doit aller de l'avant.

- Si on te donnait un _Retourneur de Temps_, songerais-tu à modifier ton passé pour récupérer ton mari ? Demanda Ron curieux.

- Franchement, cela m'aurait certainement tenté les premiers temps, néanmoins, mes sentiments à son égard ont fini par s'estomper au fil des années. Donc, ce genre d'objet ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Maintenant Ronald je te rappelle que les _Retourneurs de Temps_ présents sur le sol britannique sont censés avoir été détruits lors de votre incursion au Ministère en cinquième année. Donc ne t'avise pas d'aller acheter un objet douteux à des sorciers peu scrupuleux ou des étrangers car ces artefacts sont très dangereux. Insista Pansy inquiète.

- Je disais seulement ça comme ça, ne t'inquiètes pas Pansy._ L'apaisa-t-il_ Toutefois, si tu avais l'occasion de l'utiliser une fois, que voudrais-tu modifier de ton passé ? L'interrogea-t-il curieux.

- Je voudrais assister en cachette à ma naissance afin de sauver ma mère en laissant comme par hasard les potions nécessaires aux pieds de Parkinson senior. Confessa Pansy.

- Et pas le professeur Rogue ? S'étonna Ron.

- Tu ne m'as laissé qu'une seule possibilité Ronald. _ Tenta de plaisanter Pansy_ Enfin, le professeur a fait ses choix tout comme ma mère, néanmoins, c'est elle qui me manque le plus car son absence a marqué mon enfance. Alors franchement, si je devais choisir entre elle et un mari volage, mon choix serait vite fait. Poursuivit-elle.

- Tu as raison, je suis un idiot car si un _Retourneur de Temps_ m'était confié, mon choix ne devrait pas se porter le fait de convaincre Hermione à célébrer un mariage sorcier durant l'été 1998 mais tenter de sauver Fred. Estima Ron.

- Les histoires d'amour peuvent finir Ronald mais tu peux toujours rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Par contre, rien ne remplacera jamais un frère, une sœur, un enfant ou des parents. Renchérit Pansy.

- Tu as raison, bon allons-nous enfin entrer à l'intérieur ? Demanda Ron en tentant de sourire._ »

Pour toute réponse, Pansy glissa son bras sous le sien en affirmant le suivre. L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux emplis de sollicitude troublèrent Ron qui finit par songer à ses propos sur la rencontre d'autres amours quand les anciennes prenaient fin. Le sorcier estima qu'Hermione n'était plus qu'un souvenir et seul son orgueil souffrait face au choix de son ex. Afin de dissiper l'anxiété de son amie, il plaisanta donc sur leur entrée en fanfare à 18h55.

Pansy hilare rappela ses avertissements sur la nécessité de venir à l'avance, néanmoins, Ron affirma avoir volontairement retardé leur arrivée dans l'espoir de pouvoir se faufiler parmi le parterre des invités sans attirer l'attention. La jeune femme s'esclaffa en estimant que la clameur autour de sa personne après le procès de la veille ne leur permettrait probablement pas de faire une entrée en toute discrétion.

Ron proposa de tenter quand même puis ils se décidèrent à frapper à la porte la demeure où ils furent accueillis par deux sorciers chargés de la sécurité dans l'entrée. A la vue de leurs cartons d'invitation, l'un d'eux les conduisit au jardin où ils purent admirer de loin la pergola fleurie avant de rejoindre la roseraie où plus de cent chaises avaient été disposées afin d'accueillir les invités des mariés. Le Gryffondor ravi estima être parvenu à réaliser son objectif car les invités étaient tous assis hormis les rares retardataires.

Ron en profita pour se glisser dans la rangée du fond avec son amie et fut bien soulagé de pouvoir passer inaperçu car il n'entendait absolument pas figurer au premier rang comme le prétendait Hermione une semaine plus tôt. Le sorcier acceptait de venir pour ses enfants, néanmoins, il refusait de jouer le rôle du _Dindon de la Farce_ concocté par son ex femme désireuse de jouer à l'amie et de maintenir intacte l'unité du Trio d'Or. Une minute plus tard, Ron surpris assista à l'arrivée soudaine de Georges, Bill, Percy en compagnie de leurs épouses afin de s'asseoir près de Pansy et lui.

Il demanda aussitôt à sa fratrie la raison pour laquelle ils changèrent de places puis Bill affirma ne pas supporter l'idée de rester assis au premier rang pendant le mariage de son ex belle-sœur avec un autre homme. Georges acquiesça tout comme Percy qui déclara ne jamais s'abaisser à lécher les bottes d'Hermione pour faire avancer sa carrière. Ron pensif songea à la transformation de son frère qui perdit sa tendance à la flatterie après la mort de Fred et tentait de gravir les échelons par lui-même au Ministère au lieu de tourner autour de ses patrons comme il le faisait auparavant. Ensuite, Angelina plaignit Ginny contrainte de rester au premier rang par respect pour son mari. Ron s'inquiéta de la savoir seule, néanmoins, Georges la rassura sur la présence de Charlie à ses cotés. Enfin, Rita Skeeter mais aussi le professeur Mac Gonagall ou encore Viktor Krum ainsi que sa femme étaient assis auprès d'eux. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas seuls car plusieurs anciennes commères de Gryffondor furent ravies de prendre les sièges abandonnés par les Weasley pour commenter toute la cérémonie.

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy observa la décoration tout en discutant du choix des fleurs avec Angelina, Fleur et Audrey. Si la Serpentarde admira sincèrement la profusion de roses blanches sur l'espèce de mini tente où se tiendraient les mariés ainsi que les pétales parsemés sur l'allée centrale, Angelina trouva le parfum de ces roses entêtant en raison de leur trop grand nombre. Afin de prouver ses dires, l'épouse de Georges montra aux autres toutes les guirlandes de fleurs attachées à toutes les chaises des invités. Enfin, Fleur ne put s'empecher de rire à la vue de toutes les miniatures de bébés en train de lancer des flèches en forme de coeur au-dessus des invités. En revanche, Pansy surprise observa tous ces cupidons moldus en confessant sa surprise car Hermione ne lui semblait pas si romantique.

Ensuite, Pansy examina les invités du marié installés de l'autre coté de l'allée centrale et reconnut quelques aurors. Ces derniers notèrent son regard puis lui adressèrent un signe de tête respectueux. Pansy répondit de la même manière à leur salut mais resta surprise par le sourire insistant de l'un d'eux er finit par noter ses traits eurasiens avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Jin Chang rencontré la veille. Enfin, la jeune femme examina les invités d'Hermione et reconnut les Gryffondor, néanmoins, elle faillit tomber de sa chaise à la vue de certaines personnes totalement inattendues dans cet endroit. Ron inquiet la rattrapa aussitôt puis Pansy lui montra les intrus avant d'hésiter entre une crise de fous-rires et la consternation car leur invitation n'était probablement pas le fruit du hasard…

Ron songeur acquiesça, néanmoins, toute sa bonne volonté envers Hermione disparut aussitôt car son ex avait volontairement invité ces gens pour mettre Pansy mal à l'aise. Il voulut aussitôt rentrer, mais son amie l'apaisa en affirmant ne pas craindre ces idiots après avoir affronté bien pire durant les raids des Kazakh en Mongolie. De plus, elle refusait de voir Ron faire un esclandre par sa faute et la jeune femme lui conseilla de rester tranquille afin de ne pas blesser ses enfants ou Hermione le jour de son mariage. Ron fut donc contraint d'accepter de rester mais dissimula son agacement envers son ex manifestement tombée bien bas pour en arriver à inviter ces intrus jamais fréquentés depuis la fin de la Guerre.

Afin de le détendre, Pansy changea aussitôt de sujet en confessant sa surprise à la vue du retard manifeste des mariés car Roger n'était pas encore devant l'autel. Bill affirma qu'il y avait toujours un souci de dernière minute avant de demander à Pansy des détails sur son propre mariage en Mongolie. La jeune femme expliqua que les sorciers mongols conservaient encore les traditions de leurs ancêtres.

Ainsi les Panshriij et les Adiriig choisirent un terrain puis sa famille monta sa propre Ger. Ensuite, Toorj installa la sienne en compagnie de sa propre famille et attendit le soir pour se vêtir de sa tenue de cérémonie rouge tout comme ses bottes avant d'endosser sa ceinture dorée. Une fois prêt, le jeune homme se présenta avec ses amis et ses familiers à la Ger des Panshriij pour réclamer sa promise. Pansy ne lui fut cependant pas remise tout de suite car le fiancé devait simuler de lutter durement pour obtenir sa fiancée d'après la tradition. Toutefois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un acte violent mais simplement de joutes verbales entre les deux familles ou encore d'un jeu pour tenter d'enlever la future mariée.

Au bout de longs palabres mais aussi plusieurs offrandes, Odval avait fini par autoriser Toorj à entrer afin de voir Pansy. Toutefois, il ne pouvait toujours pas l'emmener avec lui, même si les Panshriij avaient préparé un repas de fête afin de célébrer sa venue et celle de sa famille. Le lendemain, Toorj revint la chercher mais Pansy respecta la tradition sorcière mongole en boudant son fiancé et en s'accrochant à Odval pour ne pas la quitter. Toutefois, les futures mariées sorcières se laissaient ensuite enlever par leurs promis qui les emmenaient alors à leur propre yourte. Toorj en fit ainsi avec elle puis il l'accueillit dans sa Ger par un festin immense auquel les Panshriij furent invités. Ensuite, le futur marié dut procéder à un saut par-dessus le brasier alimenté par ses familiers afin de prouver sa valeur à Pansy en train de se cacher dans la yourte pour respecter la tradition.

Enfin Toorj se mit à la chercher avant de la conduire devant le chamane mongol qui procéda à leur mariage magique avant de laisser les mariés présider leur repas de noces. Après de nombreux toast ainsi que des bénédictions de toutes part, les jeunes mariés purent s'éclipser jusqu'au matin où un nouveau festin unit de nouveau les deux familles puis chacun repartit chez soi. Par contre, les moldus mongols avaient perdu ce genre de traditions et se limitaient maintenant à un mariage à la mairie ou le palais des mariages même chez les nomades puis les mariés donnaient une fête de trois jours chez eux. Ensuite des gens se présentaient à leur porte pour les saluer pendant une quinzaine de jours encore, néanmoins, le festin devenait de plus en plus limité. Par contre l'airag ou encore la vodka coulaient à flots durant toutes les fêtes aussi bien chez les sorciers que les moldus.

Bill curieux posa encore quelques questions puis Pansy lui proposa de visionner le DVD de son mariage si ça pouvait l'intéresser car Théodore avait filmé tous les épisodes marquants de la fête. Face à l'incompréhension du sorcier, Pansy lui expliqua aussitôt la nature d'un DVD puis d'une camera vidéo ou encore de sa télévision. Georges intervint également pour exprimer ses regrets sur l'absence d'une telle technologie chez les sorciers.

* * *

_**Voilà la première partie du mariage, j'espère qu'elle vous plait. :)**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Ron devant le Manoir Davies ?**_

_**- Pansy a-t-elle raison au sujet des Retourneurs de Temps ?**_

_**- Comprenez-vous la motivation de Ron à s'installer au fond ou auriez-vous suivi les directives d'Hermione en s'asseyant au premier rang ?**_

_**- Pour vous les Weasley ont-ils bien agi en quittant leurs places au premier rang pour rejoindre Ron ?**_

_**- La décoration ou le lieu de la cérémonie vous plaisent ?**_

_**- D'après vous qui sont les invités surprises d'Hermione ?**_

_**- Et le mariage de Pansy vous a-t-il intéressé ?**_

_**Voilà Bon mercredi et à plus !**_


	41. Chapter 40 En attendant les mariés

_**Bonsoir, voici le second chapitre sur le mariage, je pense qu'il y a aura encore au moins deux ou trois chapitres dessus car cela permet de s'attarder sur les détails. En tout cas merci à Samia pour sa review, effectivement les enfants en ont passé de toutes les couleurs et ont encore peur face à toutes ces nouveautés. **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

Georges continua de discuter de technologie avec Pansy qui sortit son Smartphone et lui montra comment visionner les photographies ou vidéo depuis la galerie. Afin de donner un exemple concret à Bill, Pansy lança un Assurdiato pour les isoler de l'assistance avant d'enclencher une vidéo. Les sorciers observèrent ainsi le mini film réalisé par la jeune femme durant leur repas au fast-food puis Georges affirma vouloir s'acheter un de ces engins lui aussi.

Pansy lui proposa de l'accompagner dans une boutique moldue un de ces jours puis soupira sur l'absence de réseau chez les sorciers car elle aurait payé cher pour montrer l'un des invités à Théodore. Georges surpris lui demanda la raison pour laquelle, elle n'essayait pas d'en trouver un grâce à la magie. Pansy confessa son hésitation car si en Mongolie ces choses étaient autorisées, nul ne savait si un tel geste pouvait être considéré comme un détournement d'objet moldu.

Toutefois, Georges insista tant et si bien que Pansy jeta un sort sur son Smartphone avant de trouver un réseau voisin. Ensuite, la jeune femme prit discrètement une photographie d'un petit groupe de personnes puis l'envoya à Nott sous le regard curieux de Bill. Ce dernier resta ensuite surpris par l'arrivée d'une réponse instantanée bien plus rapide que les lettres par hiboux. Malgré l'Assurdiato, Pansy refusa un appel de Théodore car elle craignait d'attirer l'attention par ses mouvements.

La sorcière tint donc discrètement son Smartphone sur les genoux et commença à pianoter sur son clavier virtuel pour répondre sur le chat activé par Nott :

« _ _**Théodore Nott**_: Pans' c'est quoi ce cirque ?

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Je ne sais pas mais il est bien là tout comme sa famille ou encore Zabini et la sienne.

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Dis-donc le jeune homme avec eux ne serait pas Parkinson junior ?

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: J'en ai bien l'impression.

_**- Théodore Nott**_: En tout cas, il a mal vieilli car ses tempes sont déjà dégarnies à son âge.

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Théo, ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer.

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Allons Pans' dis pas que tu vas défendre tous tes ex ? Toorj passe encore car c'est le père de tes gosses mais Malefoy ?

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Je ne le défends pas mais je n'aime pas me moquer des abrutis.

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Ah voilà ma chère Pansy, j'avais l'impression que tu devenais un peu trop Poutsouffle sur les bords en ces jours.

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Serpentard un jour…

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Serpentard toujours ! Alors comment se déroule ce mariage, c'est si ennuyeux que tu prennes le temps de chatter avec moi ?

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Les mariés ne sont pas encore arrivés.

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Non, Davies a repris un peu de bon sens et s'est décidé à fuir Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pendant qu'il est encore temps ? XD

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Nott, ne sois pas aussi méchant.

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Bah quoi, qui voudrait d'une femme comme ça à part Weasley mais bon, je lui donne les circonstances atténuantes car il s'est mis avec elle à dix-huit ans et ne pouvait pas se douter de sa future mutation en dragon frustré.

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: N'insultes pas Hermione ainsi.

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Purée, Pansy tu n'es pas drôle .

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Hjsdjkdsaksal

_**- Théodore Nott : **_?

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: C'est Ron, j'essa le truc

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Bienvenue dans le monde de la technologie Weasley ! Si tu veux écrire sans soucis, utilise la fonction micro comme ça, ce que tu dicteras par ta voix, sera retranscrit sur le clavier._ »

Après bien des hésitations Pansy montra à Ron comment utiliser le Smartphone puis Georges et Bill observèrent leur frère parler devant l'écran avant la retranscription de ses propos. Ensuite ils se positionnèrent de manière à couvrir Ronald en train de parler avec animation à Nott à travers le chat. Le Gryffondor ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de rire face aux plaisanteries du Serpentard au sujet d'Hermione en retard à son propre mariage.

Il avoua également se sentir de trop dans cette roseraie mais ses enfants tenaient absolument à le voir assister au mariage de leur mère. Certes, Ron aurait aimé maintenir sa famille unie, néanmoins, la décoration niaise des lieux lui donnait un avant-gout de ce à quoi il avait échappé. En guise de preuve, le Gryffondor fit prendre des photos à Pansy pour montrer à Nott les angelots, toutes les guirlandes de roses ou autres. Enfin, Theodore avoua aux Weasley avoir emmené sa fille Lauren arrivée depuis peu mais aussi tous les autres enfants ainsi que Molly, Arthur et Odval au fast-food tant décrit par Lily à ses cousins.

Bill inquiet voulut aussitôt transplaner dans cet endroit inconnu mais Pansy le rassura sur la parfaite connaissances des usances moldues de la part de Nott. Enfin, Ron lui parla de ce lieu inoffensif puis Theodore affirma encadrer tout ce petit monde en compagnie d'Odval, les Weasley mais aussi Harper, Flint, les jumelles, Millicent ou encore Gregory. Le Serpentard finit même par filmer l'assemblée attablée près de l'aire de jeux puis les enfants ravis saluèrent leurs parents rassurés par la vision de leurs visages heureux avant de se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire à la vue du visage réjoui d'Arthur encore plus extasiés que ses petits-enfants face à tous les objets moldus.

Pansy curieuse reprit le téléphone pour chatter de nouveau avec Nott :

« __** Pansy Panshriij**_: Tu as fait transplaner tout le monde devant le fast-food ?

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Non, j'ai fait plusieurs voyages avec ta voiture pour déposer tout le monde pendant qu'Odval veillait sur les gosses ou encore leur grand-père prêt à dévisser la statue du clown pour l'emmener chez lui.

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Mais t'as pris laquelle ?

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Ton Suv car tu n'as pas laissé les clés de ta mini, petite coquine.

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Ma Mini est sacrée.

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Un jour je parviendrais à te voler les clés et à la conduire enfin.

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Trop tard, c'est moi qui la conduis. (C'est moi Ron)

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Quoi t'as conduit la Mini de Pans' ?

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Ouais mais bon juste pour la garer car mon permis est suspendu pendant trois ans (Ron)

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Weasley, Pansy ne m'a jamais laissé garer sa voiture car elle dit que je fais mal mes créneaux ! C'est quoi ce traitement de faveur ?

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Ronald est le nouveau chéri de Pansy (c'est Georges)

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Hum, les enfants sont allés jouer dans l'aire de jeux avec Mr Weasley et Mrs Weasley parle cuisine avec les filles. Donc je peux m'exprimer librement d'homme à homme avec toi Ron Weasley.

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Tu veux quoi Nott ? (c'est Ron)

_**- Théodore Nott**_: T'as acheté ce qu'il faut pour le feu d'artifice de ce soir Weasley ou tu veux que je passe au distributeur pour toi ?

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Nott cesse de dire des âneries : Ronald et moi sommes seulement amis ! Intervint précipitamment Pansy cramoisie.

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: De quoi tu parles Nott ? (c'est Ron)

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Bah, à la guerre comme à la guerre non ? Quand les sorciers n'ont pas de potions contraceptives à disposition, ils utilisent les moyens moldus… Même Gregory les a testés quelques fois donc c'est tout dire… La prévention c'est primordial Weasley ;)

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Nott t'es lourd là: nous n'avons aucun projet de ce genre, alors changes de sujet, espèce de Pervers…

_**- Théodore Nott**_: …

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Nottichou t'es vexé ? (Ron)

_**Théodore Nott**_: Non mais je suis déçu Ron-Ron car tu ne prends pas tes précautions. :(

_**Pansy Panshriij**_: Vas te faire pendre, j'utilise ma potion quand j'en ai besoin ! (Ron)._ »

Ensuite, Ron hilare rendit son Smartphone à Pansy cramoisie et la rassura aussitôt sur l'honnêteté de ses intentions sous le regard déçu de Georges. En revanche, la Serpentarde soulagée se ressaisit enfin et proclama Ronald le roi des gentlemen sans se douter de flatter l'égo du Gryffondor souvent traité de rustre par son ex compagne. Au bout d'un moment, Angelina lança un _Tempus_ et confessa son étonnement car il était déjà 19h40 avant de faire taire son mari ravi en train de pronostiquer la fuite de Davies et la déconfiture d'Hermione.

Pansy émit le vœu de ne pas assister à une telle chose car la pauvre mariée serait anéantie par une muflerie de ce genre. Les Weasley abasourdis observèrent la jeune femme et se demandèrent si c'était vraiment une Serpentarde ou une Poutsouffle travestie sous le costume des Vert-et-Argent. Toutefois, Pansy rappela ses anciens déboires sentimentaux avec Malefoy d'abord puis Toorj en affirmant ne souhaiter à personne de vivre des désillusions de ce genre ou de se retrouver abandonné devant l'autel. Ron acquiesça mais songea encore une fois au contraste entre les deux femmes car Hermione l'avait jeté dehors comme un chien sans se soucier du fait qu'il était encore à l'hôpital au moment de leur rupture. Par contre, Pansy l'avait sauvé le soir de leur rencontre avant de l'emmener chez elle malgré sa peur de sa réaction après avoir appris son identité.

Décidément, le temps avait modifié les deux femmes de manière draconienne car Hermione pourtant auréolée de gloire depuis la guerre s'était considérablement endurcie ces derniers mois au contraire de Pansy autrefois une peste avant d'être malmenée par la vie et maintenant capable de faire preuve de mansuétude.

Ensuite, il observa Pansy chatter de nouveau en restant surpris par l'intromission de Goyle qui détenait apparemment un Smartphone lui aussi. Ron se pencha pour lire la conversation avant de se retenir pour ne pas rire à gorge déployée.

« _ _**Greg Goyle :**_ Pansy salue Draco pour moi.

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Je n'y manquerai pas si jamais les circonstances m'obligent à lui adresser la parole.

_**- Greg Goyle :**_ Utilise la pointe de tes talons pour le saluer de ma part…

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Gregory !

_**- Greg Goyle :**_ Tu veux venir avec moi lui rendre une visite de courtoisie après le mariage ?

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Tu ne vas nulle part et encore moins risquer une nouvelle expulsion.

_**- Greg Goyle : **_OK. OK.

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Je ne plaisante pas, si tu fais une bêtise, on ne pourra pas te sauver cette fois.

_**- Greg Goyle : **_… Je sais, pas de bêtises d'accord mais je peux au moins le faire en pensée ? Ce n'est pas un crime ça ?

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Non.

_**- Greg Goyle : **_Bien alors Malefoy va souffrir dans mes rêves ce soir…

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Votre conversation est un peu glauque, je ne savais pas que tu fantasmais sur Malefoy Gregory. (Ron).

_**- Greg Goyle :**_ Si pour toi voir Malefoy se faire humilier est un fantasme alors oui, je rêve de ça depuis Poudlard…

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Wow tu as un très beau vocabulaire pour exprimer également l'un de mes rêves les plus fous. (Ron)

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Ca suffit les garçons.

_**- Greg Goyle :**_ Pansy humilie Malefoy.

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Pansy on veut tous te voir humilier Malefoy lors de votre rencontre.

_**- Greg Goyle :**_ Ouais !

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Mais je ne suis pas rancunière et puis il n'en vaut pas la peine. La poussière sous mes talons est bien plus intéressante que ce pauvre type.

_**- Greg Goyle :**_ Justement tes talons sont très pointus et donc parfaits pour son...

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Gregory !

_**- Greg Goyle :**_ Pansy pour une fois que j'avais fait une rime dans ma vie, tu brises ma carrière de poète !

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Dites donc vous le ne portez pas dans votre cœur Le Prince des Serpentards ! (Ron).

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Il n'y a pas de prince à Serpentard mais seulement une Reine et son Roi.

_**- Greg Goyle : **_Pansy serait une jolie reine mais qui est son roi ?

_**- Théodore Nott**_: … D'après toi ?

_**- Greg Goyle :**_ Moi ?

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Goyle, purée, lèves ta tête de ton cinquième menu XXL et concentre toi : le Roi c'est Moi.

_**- Greg Goyle :**_ Dans tes rêves et puis c'est mon sixième crétin !

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Il n'y a aucun roi ou reine mais un seul Prince : le Prince de Sang-mêlé Severus Rogue feu directeur de la Maison Serpentard et digne successeur de Salazar !

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Weasley tu me rends un service ?

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Lequel ? (Ron)

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Si Pansy et Malefoy se parlent, rapporte moi leur conversation car je viens de parier 10 gallions avec Harper qu'elle va lui lancer un Stupéfix !

_**- Greg Goyle :**_ Et moi 20 qu'elle va se contenter de lui lancer quelques répliques cinglantes et seulement s'il commence à l'embêter, autrement, Pansy va l'ignorer toute la soirée.

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Pas de soucis, en tout cas je serais aux premières loges contrairement à vous AH, AH, AH ! (Ron).

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Ne nous fais pas pleurer Weasley.

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Que c'est beau de faire tenir les Serpentards sur des charbons ardents ! (Ron).

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Pas très Gryffondorien comme attitude Ron-Ron.

_**. Pansy Panshriij**_: C'est Pansy qui déteint sur moi. (Ron)

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Ronald !

_**- Théodore Nott**_: Weasley vas t'acheter un Smartphone comme ça on pourra discuter directement sans l'intromission de cette mégère !

_**- Pansy Panshriij**_: Bon, maintenant ça suffit messieurs, Davies vient d'arriver._ »

Pansy reprit son Smartphone à Ron encore en train de s'esclaffer mais le Gryffondor perdit rapidement le sourire à la vue de l'auror bien coiffé et élégamment vêtu en compagnie de ses garçons d'honneur dont Harry gêné mais contraint par Hermione à la dernière minute. Roger adressa un sourire éclatant à toute l'assemblée puis jeta un regard goguenard à Ronald dont le teint vira aussitôt au rouge écarlate. Le Gryffondor voulut se lever pour le contraindre à effacer son sourire moqueur mais Pansy inquiète saisit sa main et le pria de garder son calme. La douceur de sa voix ou encore son anxiété eut le don de calmer Ron pas du tout désireux de l'exposer à un scandale ou de perdre son amitié à cause de sa brusquerie. Le Gryffondor s'efforça donc de reprendre contenance puis la rassura avant de constater son soulagement évident.

Les autres Weasley abasourdis louèrent silencieusement la bonne influence de la Serpentarde manifestement la seule personne capable de faire entendre raison à Ronald. Toutefois, ils retinrent leur indignation à la vue de Davies souriant qui les rejoignit afin de saluer Ron. Ce dernier se retint de tout commentaire désobligeant et accueillit poliment l'auror surpris avant de le complimenter sur son élégance. Roger stupéfait le remercia puis lui retourna le compliment tout en enviant secrètement son élégance car son propre costume pourtant acheté chez le meilleur tailleur de l'Impasse de Traverse, ne lui donnait pas une telle prestance. Il finit par se ressaisir afin de remercier Ron ainsi que Pansy pour leur venue malgré ses erreurs de la veille. Ensuite, Roger chercha ses mots pour demander à Ron abasourdi de lui donner sa bénédiction sous le regard de toute l'assistance surprise. Le Gryffondor aurait bien aimé l'envoyer au diable, néanmoins, il estima devoir définitivement renoncer à Hermione cette fois-ci afin de vivre sa propre vie au lieu de s'accrocher encore à son passé. Aussi, Ronald s'efforça de sourire puis se leva et lui souhaita sincèrement tout le bonheur du monde avec Hermione avant de lui serrer la main sous les flashes des photographes dont celui de Rita Skeeter. Enfin, Roger encore abasourdi reprit sa route vers l'autel en compagnie de ses garçons d'honneur dont Harry penaud qui jeta un regard empli d'excuses à Ron.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que cette partie vous plait. **_

_**- Qu'en pensez-vous en général ?**_

_**- Avez-vous aimé le dialogue entre les Serpentards et Ron ?**_

_**-Par quel miracle Goyle sait-il user un Smartphone (on va le decouvrir d'ici peu) ?**_

_**- Aimez-vous sa poesie ou son sixième menu XXL ?**_

_**- Vous attendiez-vous à son hostilité envers Malefoy vu le comportement auquel il nous a habitué dans les romans ?**_

_**- Pourquoi les Expulsés semblent en avoir après Malefoy ?**_

_**- Comment aimeriez-vous voir réagir Pansy ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Davies ?**_

_**- D'après vous, Ron a-t-il bien fait de réagir ainsi ?**_

_**- Et Pansy ?**_

_**- Et Harry ?**_

_**- Comment imaginez-vous la suite ?**_

_**A vos claviers et à plus !**_


	42. Chapter 41 Entretien avec la mariée

_**Bonjour ou Bonne Nuit puisqu'il est presque 3h du matin, oui je devrais aller dormir mais l'idée de me coucher sans poster le chapitre ne me plaisait pas ;). Voici un autre chapitre sur le mariage (ne me tuez pas si ça progresse lentement mais ça me permet de montrer plusieurs choses qui se seraient noyées dans un seul gros chapitre. D'ailleurs ici, il y aura quelques révélations). **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Ron se rassit auprès de Pansy inquiète qui posa sa main sur la sienne puis le Gryffondor la rassura de son mieux avant de rester surpris par son regard brillant. Le Gryffondor lui demanda si tout allait bien mais resta surpris par la confession de la jeune femme manifestement admirative à son égard. Le sorcier estima n'avoir rien fait de particulier, néanmoins, Pansy affirma le contraire et finit par louer sa maitrise de soi car très peu de personnes seraient parvenues à conserver une attitude fair-play dans la même situation.

Ron flatté tenta de plaisanter sur le légendaire flegme britannique mais Pansy réitéra ses propos. Elle confessa également avoir eu probablement la tentation de lancer un ou deux Stupéfix à la seconde épouse de Toorj si cette femme se fut comportée de la même manière que ce crétin de Davies. Le Gryffondor surpris lui demanda si elle trouvait vraiment son attitude admirable car la plupart des gens parleraient de lâcheté à sa place. Toutefois, Pansy affirma le contraire et lui montra discrètement la stupeur de Davies manifestement pas encore remis de sa défaite. Ron intrigué lui demanda ce qu'elle entendait dire par là puis la Serpentarde avoua ses doutes sur les intentions de Davies manifestement intentionné à le provoquer dans l'espoir de le voir faire un esclandre. Or, si Ron avait répondu à sa provocation, l'opinion publique se serait immédiatement rangée du coté de l'auror avant de critiquer Ronald pour ses mauvaises manières et approuver le choix d'Hermione de profiter du vice de forme de leur mariage pour le quitter.

Ensuite, la jeune femme serait devenue la victime du méchant Weasley et Roger Davies aurait été promu son prince charmant chargé de la protéger de lui. Ron songeur estima ce raisonnement logique mais estima la méthode de Roger plutôt enfantine et émit le vœu de voir son ex retrouver ses esprits dans ce cas. Pansy affirma que la méthode de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était au contraire très astucieuse pour gagner l'approbation de l'opinion publique car les séparations, divorces ou annulations de mariage étaient taboues. Or, même si Ron et elle n'étaient pas mariés, Hermione quitta quand même leur foyer et dut probablement affronter des critiques dans son entourage professionnel mais profita des circonstances de l'accident de voiture ou encore de la diffamation de son ex par les journaux pour rejeter toute la faute sur lui.

Pansy reconnut émettre des hypothèses seulement car elle ne détenait aucune preuve concrète pour confirmer sa théorie, néanmoins, la jeune femme affirma avoir vécu une situation similaire. En effet, Toorj se posa en victime après la découverte sur les soi-disant origines chinoises de son épouse et accusa Odval d'avoir dissimulé soigneusement ce fait pour marier sa petite-fille à un puissant sorcier. Ensuite, il avait touché le cœur des gens en rappelant le décès de son père durant l'enfance à cause de son duel contre un sorcier mandarin ou encore ses propres actions face à l'ennemi. Ainsi, tout le monde donna raison à l'auror courageux avant de rejeter la faute sur sa femme par ailleurs née sur une île lointaine et étrangère…

A présent, la situation s'était retournée contre Toorj qui affrontait quotidiennement les moqueries ou encore les remarques acerbes sur son manque de fiabilité pour avoir lancé des accusations aussi graves sur son épouse sans de véritables preuves. Pire encore, on lui reprochait également le départ de l'auror réserviste Pansy Panshriij et de leurs quatre fils loin de la Mongolie. Toutefois, la jeune femme chassa ses souvenirs en affirmant retourner régulièrement là-bas plus tard une fois la paix rétablie et ne jamais priver ses enfants de leurs racines. Enfin, elle invita Ron à faire preuve de modération aujourd'hui afin de ne pas répondre aux provocations de Davies, s'il essayait de le faire sortir de ses gonds de nouveau.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça puis lui fit la même recommandation car l'invitation de Malefoy, Zabini, leurs épouses, Daphné Greengrass ou encore son fils Patrick Parkinson junior n'était pas du tout anodine. Pansy acquiesça et lui promit de maintenir son calme, néanmoins, elle lui demanda pardon si son coté Serpentard risquait de sortir par moments. Ron hilare affirma devoir témoigner de ses gestes devant Nott, Goyle ou encore Harper probablement encore en train de parier sur ses prochaines actions. Pansy leva aussitôt les yeux au Ciel et promit de tenter d'être sage, néanmoins, elle ne garantissait pas de pouvoir se retenir de lancer quelques répliques cinglantes à Malefoy s'il venait la provoquer. Toutefois, ses remarques seraient bien évidemment glissées au milieu d'un discours anodin comme ce cher Professeur Rogue lui avait enseigné. Le Gryffondor s'esclaffa puis la traita de _Petite Serpentarde Roublarde_ avant de la taquiner.

Les deux amis continuèrent ainsi de discuter gaiement sous le regard ravi des Weasley ou encore curieux de nombreux invités en train de se tordre le cou pour espionner les réactions de l'ex compagnon de la mariée ainsi que de Pansy. L'assistance nota donc leur complicité évidente et estima le chagrin du Gryffondor maintenant dissipé grâce à la présence de la jeune femme. Autrement, Weasley aurait probablement réagi comme à Poudlard et se serait d'abord disputé avec le marié puis Hermione lors de son arrivée avant de provoquer un esclandre en plein milieu de la cérémonie.

Enfin, les invités qui effectuèrent leur scolarité en même temps que les mariés ne cessaient de contempler avec curiosité Pansy si différente de la Parkinson connue à Poudlard. Ils finirent par se tourner vers Draco Malefoy ou encore sa femme dont la bouche pincée démontrait parfaitement son ennui. Au bout d'un moment, Parvati poussa du coude Ginny et gloussa en estimant que Malefoy devait probablement regretter son choix précédent car son épouse semblait aussi sympathique qu'un Détraqueur contrairement à Pansy. Les yeux de la flamboyante rousse brillèrent puis elle se mit à parler d'Hermione avec Parvati sans se soucier du regard sévère de l'ex professeur Mac Gonagall peu désireuse de voir ses anciennes élèves critiquer Hermione. L'ancienne enseignante retint cependant un soupir en songeant au comportement surprenant de la jeune femme depuis l'année dernière.

Certes, sa vie commune avec Ronald Weasley était loin d'etre idyllique car tous deux détenaient des caractères trop entiers pour pouvoir se supporter ainsi que des aspirations diverses, néanmoins, Minerva ne se serait jamais attendue à assister à leur séparation. Elle ne comprenait point non plus l'attitude de leurs enfants manifestement toujours fourrés avec leur mère sans se soucier de ce pauvre Ronald Weasley. La vieille femme observa ensuite Pansy tout en s'interrogeant sur sa relation avec le professeur Rogue car Severus n'avait jamais voulu d'un apprenti. D'ailleurs Miss Parkinson détenait certes de très bonnes notes qui pouvaient rivaliser avec celle d'Hermione, néanmoins, elle se montrait souvent nunuche ou encore très bête pour plaire à son Draco Malefoy.

Toutefois, l'adolescente avait bien caché son jeu tout comme Severus car nul n'aurait jamais pu imaginer leur relation comme celle d'un mentor et son apprentie, ni de la dévotion de Pansy pour son professeur. Minerva ne doutait pas de la droiture de son ancien collègue et l'interrogatoire de Miss Panshriij sous _Véritaserum _confirma l'absence d'intimité entre eux, cependant, la vieille femme ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle Severus était autant attaché à Pansy d'après Horace Slughorn. En effet, le professeur Rogue ne démontra jamais d'affection à personne depuis la fin de son amitié avec Lily Evans et se montra toujours hargneux envers Harry Potter. Toutefois, Pansy avait manifestement trouvé grâce à ses yeux au point de devenir son apprentie dés son entrée à Poudlard.

Minerva ne parvenait absolument pas à comprendre la raison de la préférence de Severus pour Pansy au lieu d'Hermione extrêmement studieuse et volontaire en classe. Certes, son appartenance la Maison Gryffondor ne jouait pas en sa faveur aux yeux du professeur Rogue mais sa soif de savoir la rendait attachante au point d'oublier ses manies de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ou du moins selon Minerva. Cette dernière estima ensuite que Rogue s'intéressa à Pansy car elle appartenait à sa Maison, cependant, elle s'interrogeait encore sur la raison de sa discrétion avant l'avènement du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui.

En effet, nul ne croyait au retour de ce fou avant les propos d'Harry lors du Tournoi des Trois sorciers et Severus aurait donc pu mettre Miss Panshriij en avant pour illustrer l'esprit brillant des Serpentards durant les quatre premières années de sa scolarité. En revanche, il la laissa faire l'idiote avec Malefoy durant des années tout en lui enseignant discrètement son art à l'abri le soir dans ses cachots. De plus, Severus prit le risque de la faire étudier sous sa direction pour devenir un animagus sans aucune autorisation du Ministère puis l'utilisa à ses fins durant la Guerre. D'après Harry, ce fait ne devait manifestement pas déranger Miss Panshriij qui semblait vouer un culte à son mentor au point d'imiter ses expression ou encore son comportement par moment.

Enfin, Horace insistait sur la possessivité de Severus à l'égard de Miss Panshriij considérée comme la seule personne digne de lui succéder ou encore de recevoir son savoir. D'après le professeur Slughorn, Severus devait pressentir que sa fin était proche puisqu'il enseignait à l'adolescente des choses de plus en plus complexes et bien au-delà de l'apprentissage des maitres de potions. Minerva curieuse estima devoir trouver le moyen d'approcher la jeune femme afin de discuter de Severus dans l'espoir de réhabiliter ensemble sa mémoire car bon nombre de sorciers le considéraient encore comme un opportuniste ou un espion à la solde des deux camps malgré sa mort en héros. Enfin, Minerva chassa ses pensées et se demanda la raison pour laquelle la jeune mariée tardait tant.

En revanche, Harry inquiet s'efforçait de pas se précipiter sur Ron afin de lui demander son aide pour raisonner Hermione. Toutefois, l'auror observa les traits plus détendus de son beau-frère en compagnie de Pansy manifestement en train de pendre à ses lèvres puis se demanda s'il détenait vraiment le droit de bouleverser leur relation naissante pour tenter d'aider Hermione. Après tout, son amie s'était démontrée particulièrement cruelle avec son ex compagnon à plusieurs reprises et pas seulement lors de leur séparation.

L'auror retint un soupir en songeant à toutes les années où il s'était voilé la face pour ne pas reconnaitre l'étiolement du fameux Trio d'Or mis à mal par les disputes continuelles de Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière s'était ensuite éloignée de plus en plus afin de se consacrer à son travail au service de contrôle et protection des Creatures Magiques. Certes, Harry admirait encore son dévouement pour les Elfes de maison qui bénéficiaient de meilleures conditions de vie depuis l'approbation des lois rédigées par Hermione, néanmoins, la jeune femme dédiait de moins en moins de temps à Ron et s'occupait exclusivement de leurs enfants durant ses moment de libre. Ensuite, leur départ pour Poudlard aggrava la situation car elle ne devait plus rentrer à des heures fixes afin de passer du temps avec ses bambins. Aussi, Ron passait ses soirées seul ou au pub et n'était pas souvent accompagné lors des fêtes de famille.

A présent, il s'amusait souvent des enfants qui n'étaient pas les siens mais semblaient déjà plus proches de lui que Rose et Hugo toujours fourrés avec Hermione. Enfin, par une étrange ironie du destin, une femme autrefois détestée par Ron lui rendait maintenant le sourire. Aussi, Harry se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas laisser son ami en-dehors de ça. L'auror observa ensuite Davies en train de plaisanter avec ses garçons d'honneur sur la coquetterie féminine puis Roger s'excusa également auprès de l'assistance avant de faire rire tout le monde grâce à ses blagues stupides. Harry indécis profita donc de la distraction générale pour s'approcher de son épouse surprise et lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Ginny fronça aussitôt les sourcils puis lui ordonna discrètement de ne pas mêler Ron aux problèmes d'Hermione car il méritait d'etre enfin heureux au lieu de servir de faire-valoir, bouc-émissaire ou encore larbin à cette égoïste. Harry tenta de protester mais le regard noir de Ginny le fit céder. Il retourna donc à sa place mais ne parvint pas à chasser de son esprit son long entretien avec Hermione qui provoqua le retard des mariés.

* * *

_**Flashback :**_

Harry curieux avait frappé à la porte de la chambre réservée à Hermione afin de lui porter son bouquet enfin arrivé. Une voix sèche l'avait autorisé à entrer puis il s'exécuta avant d'admirer Hermione superbe dans sa robe. Il salua également ses neveux, néanmoins, il nota avec inquietude l'agitation d'Hermione qui demanda à ses enfants de la laisser un instant avec Harry. Ce dernier surpris lui avait rappelé l'heure de la cérémonie mais Hermione haussa simplement les épaules en affirmant que Roger l'attendrait toute la nuit si nécessaire.

Son ami inquiet observa les plis amers autour de sa bouche et lui demanda si tout allait bien :

« _ Hermione ça va ?

- D'après toi Harry ? Demanda Hermione agacée.

- Annule la cérémonie si tu ne te sens pas prête, je suis certain que Roger comprendra et attendra le bon moment s'il t'aime vraiment. En revanche, s'il te laisse tomber après ça, c'est que ce type n'est pas le bon.

- C'est lui le bon car c'est le meilleur parti disponible pour moi. Rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? S'étonna Harry.

- Harry, si je suis encore célibataire au moment de la promulgation de la Loi sur le Mariage, le Ministère m'imposera probablement un vil Serpentard comme mari. Rappela Hermione.

- Nul ne sera contraint de s'unir à une autre personne dés l'adoption de la loi, tu sais très bien que le Ministère donnera un délai d'au moins trois mois pour permettre aux célibataires de choisir un conjoint. Ensuite, des candidats seront présentés d'office à ceux qui n'auront trouvé personne après la date limite fixée par les autorités. Protesta Harry.

- Harry, les rumeurs sur cette fameuse loi se diffusaient déjà au sein du département de la Justice dés cet été et l'une de mes amies était chargée de répertorier tous les célibataires de Grande-Bretagne. C'est ainsi qu'elle a découvert le vice de forme de mon mariage avec Ron jamais validé par les autorités. Révéla la jeune femme.

- Hermione donne-moi enfin la vraie raison de votre rupture car nous savons tous, même tes enfants que ce n'est pas à cause de l'accident puisque tu lui as tranquillement annoncé l'invalidité de votre mariage ou encore ton désir de le quitter juste avant le drame. Affirma Potter.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir mon état quand mon amie m'a annoncé mon célibat d'après la loi. C'était comme si un poids venait de m'être levé de mes épaules et j'ai voulu reprendre ma liberté au lieu de continuer à m'enliser dans une union malheureuse. Répondit-elle franchement.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas fait preuve de sincérité avec lui: vous auriez pu en parler franchement et tenter de régler le problème.

- Harry, il n'aurait pas été en état d'entendre mes confidences sur ma lassitude face à ses maladresses, son manque culture ou encore ses manières plutôt rustres. Enfin, cela ne pouvait plus durer car je ne parvenais même plus à supporter son contact au point de le repousser depuis plus de deux ans. Confessa Hermione.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire passer pour un monstre à cause de l'accident !

- Tu sais fort bien que les divorces ou annulation de mariage sont tabous chez les sorciers et ma carrière risquait donc d'en pâtir si la vérité sur mon désir de reprendre ma liberté venait à éclater. Alors quand Ron a renversé les deux cyclistes, cela m'a donné l'occasion de partir sans passer pour la briseuse de famille mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette affaire prendrait une telle ampleur. Avoua-t-elle.

- Hermione tu aurais du révéler toute la vérité à Ron au lieu de lui faire croire que ton départ était causé par sa bêtise. Votre rupture l'a anéanti et il s'est senti responsable de votre échec conjugal durant des mois. Reprocha Harry.

- Il ne me semble pas malheureux à présent avec sa geisha de malheur ! Contesta sèchement Hermione.

- Pansy n'est ni une geisha, ni une japonaise mais une sorcière anglo-mongole.

- Et une sale Mangemorte, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies pardonné sa tentative de te livrer à Voldemort ! Hurla Hermione.

- C'était il y a pratiquement vingt ans maintenant et Pansy était alors une adolescente terrorisée de dix-sept ans qui voulait simplement survivre. Enfin, ses gestes durant la guerre ou ses soins envers les blessés durant la bataille démontrent parfaitement qu'elle ne suivait pas du tout les idées de Voldemort.

- Tu t'es fait embobiner par ses yeux en amande ou son sourire si doux Harry mais tout ça ce n'est qu'une façade. Je finirai bien par vous prouver sa véritable nature...

- C'est la jalousie qui te fait parler ainsi._ Rétorqua simplement Harry. _ Hermione si tu aimes encore Ron je vais le chercher et vous pourrez enfin vous expliquer. Rien n'est encore perdu car Pansy est seulement une amie. Tenta Harry empli d'espoir à l'idée de voir le Trio d'Or se reformer enfin.

- Harry, d'après la Loi, les sorciers célibataires devront non seulement se marier mais aussi donner le jour à des enfants même s'ils en avaient déjà eu auparavant d'une précédente union ou de leur compagnon. Or, l'idée de me laisser de nouveau toucher par Ron me rend malade car son odeur mais également son corps me répugnent depuis des années.

- C'est horrible ce que tu dis, je peux comprendre la disparition de l'amour mais de tels propos me laissent pantois. Déclara Harry abasourdi.

- Harry, je voulais déjà partir dés les premiers mois après la naissance de Rose mais je suis tombée enceinte d'Hugo et il me semblait donc impossible de reprendre ma liberté ou briser l'unité de ma famille. Soupira-t-elle.

- Mais tu l'as fait l'année dernière. Répliqua Harry.

- La nullité de mon mariage me donnait la possibilité de reprendre enfin ma liberté à trente-sept ans. Certes les sorciers détiennent une longévité plus longue que les moldus et peuvent vivre plus de cent ans, néanmoins, ma jeunesse ne reviendra pas et je ne veux donc pas gâcher le reste de ma vie auprès d'un type sans ambition comme Ron.

- Ron t'as tellement aimé et t'aime peut-être encore, tu es vraiment certaine de ton choix ? Insista Harry.

- C'est fini Harry, n'insiste pas.

- Pourtant tu ne semble pas heureuse aujourd'hui même si c'est censé etre le plus beau jour de ta vie ?

- C'est simplement que je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver aussi seule : Roger a toute sa famille autour de lui et moi seulement mes enfants. Pourquoi Ginny n'est pas venue m'aider à me préparer et que font Molly, Fleur, Audrey ou encore Angelina ? Même Luna ne s'est pas présentée. S'insurgea Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas facile pour les Weasley d'accepter ton départ après toutes les accusations proférées à l'égard du pauvre Ron. Enfin, tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour t'afficher avec Roger ou lui proposer de s'installer dans ta demeure auparavant occupée par ton ex compagnon. Comment veux-tu conserver leur amitié en agissant ainsi ?

- Et alors, vous êtes censés être ma famille ! Protesta Hermione.

- Hermione, tu es et restera toujours mon amie, ma sœur de cœur mais tu as maltraité Ron devant les Weasley à plusieurs reprises et tu t'étais déjà éloigné d'eux depuis longtemps en évitant les repas au Terrier. Tu as même dénigré Ron en leur présence lors de sa fête d'anniversaire puis tu t'es pavanée avec Roger sans te soucier de blesser Ron ou tes ex beaux-parents. Protesta Harry.

- Et alors, Ron s'affiche bien avec Pansy devant moi lui !

- Elle n'a jamais rien fait pour te narguer, ni tenté de te provoquer contrairement à Roger toujours en train de s'en prendre à Ron et même Pansy au point de l'enchaîner hier ! Enfin, elle est appréciée au sein de la famille Weasley car tout le monde voit bien combien sa présence est bénéfique pour Ron. Sans compter que Pansy l'a sauvé d'une chute mortelle en décembre lors de leur rencontre fortuite.

- Oh Sainte Pansy, Merlin va lui ouvrir la porte du Paradis des Sorciers d'après toi ? Franchement, la perte de Ron n'aurait pas été un grand mal car ce type n'est d'aucune utilité à la société. Ironisa Hermione.

- Non mais ça ne vas pas la tète, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille du père de tes enfants ? S'indigna Harry.

- Mes gosses n'ont heureusement rien repris de lui hormis leurs cheveux roux. Ils détiennent mon intelligence ainsi que mes bonnes manières et non la gloutonnerie ou la fainéantise de leur père. Rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

- Je ne te reconnais plus… Où est notre Hermione ? Et Roger tu l'aimes ou il n'est qu'un moyen d'échapper aux effets de la Loi sur le Mariage ?

- Roger est l'homme qui me correspond le mieux Harry et je suis la femme parfaite pour lui, sans compter notre entente intellectuelle ainsi que physique. Eluda Hermione.

- Et l'amour dans tout ça ?

- L'amour ça se construit jour après jour et n'a pas besoin de la passion des adolescents ou d'un stupide coup de foudre. J'ai déjà vécu ça avec Ron mais c'est éphémère contrairement à une union solide construite sur les affinités des deux conjoints comme Roger et moi. Affirma Hermione.

- Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur Hermione vraiment, néanmoins, ta vision de Ron ou encore de l'amour me font frémir d'inquiétude.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tout ira bien. Bon tu peux rappeler mes enfants puis rejoins Roger car l'un de ses garçons d'honneur nous a fait faux bond ce soir_ »

_**Fin du Flashback**_

* * *

Harry soupira tout en s'efforçant de chasser ses pensées mais finit par donner raison à Ginny car Ron ne devait pas risquer son fragile équilibre péniblement reconstruit à cause d'une confrontation stérile avec Hermione fort capable de le dénigrer cruellement sans se soucier de le blesser. En son for intérieur, l'Auror estima qu'elle regrettait probablement sa décision de quitter son ex ou de se marier avec Davies, néanmoins, son entêtement l'incitait à poursuivre cette farce. Toutefois, son amertume ne devait pas se déverser sur le pauvre Ron qui méritait maintenant une vie heureuse avec une femme sincèrement intéressée à lui…

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et suscitera de nombreuses émotions ainsi que réactions :)- **_

_**- Le raisonnement de Pansy est-t-il juste ?**_

_**- Harry aurait-il du parler de cette conversation à Ron ou l'emmener voir Hermione pour discuter entre eux avant le mariage ?**_

_**- Ginny a-t-elle bien fait d'interdire à son mari d'intervenir ou d'en parler à Ron ?**_

_**- Vous attendiez-vous à ce que le retard des mariés soit du à une telle chose ?**_

_**- Imaginiez-vous de telles révélations ou encore une conversation de ce genre entre Hermione et Harry ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous Hermione ?**_

_**- D'après vous, regrette-t-elle sa rupture avec Ron ou non ?**_

_**- Eprouve-t-elle de la jalousie envers Pansy ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de sa confession au sujet de sa surprise face à sa solitude lors de ses préparatifs ou encore sa vision de son rapport avec les Weasley ?**_

_**- Hermione épouse-t-elle Roger seulement par dépit ou necessité ?**_

_**- Et Roger qu'en pense-t-il d'après vous ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous des pensées de Minerva ?**_

_**- Comment imaginez-vous la suite ?**_

_**Voilà Bonne Nuit à tous et à demain (ou tout à l'heure si je finis le prochain chapitre dans la journée). **_

_**Je suis curieuse de connaitre vos réactions après l'entretien d'Hermione et Harry ;)**_


	43. Chapter 42 Son Hermione

_**Bonsoir, voici le nouveau chapitre et cette fois-cil il arrive à une heure plus décente MDR. J'espère que la fiction vous plait toujours et continue de vous intriguer ou vous détendre. Et voici ce que vous attendiez depuis longtemps... La vengeance de Ron, la déconfiture d'Hermione... Raté la robe d'Hermione ! **_

_**Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'on est en milieu de semaine ou à cause des vacances mais je suis restée surprise par le manque de réactions vu que beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient le mariage avec impatience. A moins que vous vous reserviez pour la "surprise" concoctée par Hermione ? **_

_**En tout cas Bonne Lecture et à bientot !**_

* * *

Une minute plus tard, les invités se tournèrent afin d'assister à l'arrivée de la mariée qui se tint un moment sur le seuil de l'allée centrale en attendant les premières notes de la Marche nuptiale. Si Lavande s'extasia sur la finesse de la robe d'Hermione avec ses amies, Ginny conserva un silence poli tout en contemplant son ex belle-sœur au bras d'Hugo..

Hermione songeuse demanda à Rose surprise d'ajuster son voile puis la jeune fille s'exécuta sans se douter des desseins de sa mère désireuse d'accrocher son regard à celui de Ron assis à la dernière file. Le sorcier surpris prit son geste pour un énième défi et décida de soutenir son regard. Il observa donc la superbe mariée fort élégante dans sa somptueuse robe blanche sertie de minuscules brillants en strass. Ensuite, le sorcier nota le décolleté audacieux, la parure de bijoux hors de prix ainsi que la tiare incrustée de pierres précieuse fixée sur ses cheveux parfaitement lisses pour une fois. Ensuite, Ron contempla silencieusement le visage de son ex mais ne reconnut pas son Hermione dans cette femme hautaine au maquillage extrêmement sophistiqué. L'espace d'un instant, le sorcier revécut son mariage improvisé à Las-Vegas avec une Hermione rayonnante simplement vêtue d'une petite robe blanche moldue puis estima que ce temps-là était définitivement révolu.

Il observa encore une fois cette mariée inconnue et songea qu'elle ne correspondait pas du tout au rêve façonné toutes ces années sur l'apparence de SON Hermione le jour de leur union. Enfin, son regard se porta sur la traîne immense ou encore le voile extrêmement long tenus par Rose ravissante dans sa longue robe du soir bleue. Le Gryffondor sourit aussitôt chaleureusement à sa fille et la complimenta sur sa beauté avant de se tourner vers son fils afin de le saluer tout en observant avec orgueil ses deux beaux enfants gênés.

Ces derniers songèrent honteusement au fait qu'ils avaient affirmé devoir aider leur mère durant ses derniers préparatifs cette semaine et profitèrent de la permission exceptionnelle accordée par le directeur pour partager ces vacances surprises exclusivement avec Hermione. Les deux pensionnaires ne vinrent donc pas le trouver au Terrier, ni ne se rendirent à son appartement. En effet, les jeunes gens avaient toujours éprouvé une honte immense en présence de leur père plutôt rustre, inculte, négligé ou encore toujours en train de s'attirer les ennuis. Rose avait d'ailleurs cru mourir le jour de sa première rentrée à Poudlard où il l'encourageait à se montrer plus brillante que Scorpius Malefoy. A cause de cette maladresse, le Serpentard se sentait en devoir de rivaliser avec elle dans toutes les matières et ne lui accordait jamais rien de plus qu'un regard extrêmement méfiant sans se douter du penchant de Rose à son égard.

Hugo avait également pâti des maladresses de son père qui mit du temps à accepter son refus de jouer au Quidditch ou encore de se présenter aux sélections de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Enfin, les deux enfants s'impatientaient souvent face à l'incapacité de leur père à apprécier leurs intérêts tels que l'étude des runes antiques durant les vacances d'été ou ses propositions de jouer ensemble à des jeux débiles pour passer du temps ensemble.

Ensuite, sa bêtise cette année lors de l'accident de voiture les convainquit de s'éloigner d'avantage pour ne pas subir les moqueries des autres ou encore les effets de ses nouvelles gaffes. Ainsi, ils vinrent le voir au Terrier et passèrent Noël avec lui chez leur mère mais sans plus. Les adolescents ne s'intéressèrent donc pas à sa nouvelle vie, ni son appartement même si Rose inquiète écrivait de temps en temps à son géniteur pour s'assurer de son sort.

Aussi, la soudaine élégance de leur père ou encore sa prestance, voire, son rajeunissement grâce à sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux les surprirent. Les jeunes gens abasourdis notèrent également son sourire chaleureux et se rassurèrent enfin sur l'absence d'ardeurs belliqueuses ou rancunières de sa part. Ensuite, ils observèrent discrètement sa compagne fort élégante mais ne purent s'empêcher de noter le contraste entre cette jolie poupée de porcelaine sagement assise auprès de leur père et le dynamisme de leur mère connue pour sa combativité. Rose la classa aussitôt dans la catégorie potiche comme Lavande même si Pansy détenait le titre de maitresse des potions. A son insu, Hugo partagea son point de vue et alla même plus loin en considérant cette petite poupée soumise parfaite pour son père certainement ravi d'obtenir enfin un auditoire enclin à écouter toutes ses âneries ou encore une femme prête à supporter ses bêtises ou lui servir de bonniche.

En revanche, les deux adolescents appréciaient sincèrement Roger manifestement très lié à leur mère heureuse de partager enfin d'agréables moments avec lui le soir notamment durant leurs discussions au coin du feu. Les jeunes gens avait noté le rayonnement initial d'Hermione stimulée par la conversation de son nouveau compagnon bien différent de Ron incapable de comprendre un seul de ses propos. Rose et Hugo étaient également conscients du sacrifice de leur mère qui resta auprès de leur père durant des années afin de leur permettre de grandir au sein d'une famille unie, néanmoins, ils avaient souvent fini par isoler Papa dés leur enfance car il ne partageait pas leurs passions.

Les enfants n'avaient donc pas vraiment souffert de la séparation puisqu'ils vivaient à Poudlard la majeure partie de l'année et se sentaient bien plus proches de leur mère lors des retours à la maison. Toutefois, Rose se sentit soudainement dépossédée de son père par cette femme manifestement parvenue à lui rendre le sourire et même une allure plus juvénile. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs par quel miracle, cette poupée asiatique parvint à lui rendre un tel éclat en si peu de temps. L'espace d'un instant, la jeune fille entrevit à la place de son père l'adolescent qui sut conquérir le cœur de sa mère durant leur scolarité et regretta sa disparition à cause de la négligence de son géniteur devenu bedonnant en raison de sa consommation excessive de pintes de bières durant ces dernières années. Toutefois, sa bedaine était manifestement en train de désenfler et il semblait plus en forme.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione bouleversée contempla Ron si sexy dans son costume gris aujourd'hui puis se sentit assaillie par les souvenirs de leur adolescence. La jeune femme troublée admira sa soudaine prestance ou encore l'éclat de ses yeux avant de ressentir un immense désir pour son ex compagnon. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione s'imagina dans l'un des films moldus de son enfance où le héros venait chercher sa belle à l'église afin de fuir ensemble au lieu de la laisser se marier avec un autre.

La mariée rêveuse crut aussitôt vivre un tel moment et ne se soucia donc pas des musiciens qui entamèrent les premières notes de la Marche Nuptiale mais s'attendit à voir Ron se précipiter sur elle afin de lui declamer son amour avant de l'entrainer sur son balai afin de quitter les lieux. Malheureusement, le regard chaleureux de son ex était adressé à leurs enfants puis le sorcier se contenta d'adresser poliment ses vœux de bonheur à la jeune femme ou encore un bref compliment sur sa robe avant de se tourner vers Pansy. Après avoir senti sur son cou la caresse d'une brise légère mais assez fraîche, le sorcier craignit de la voir prendre froid et saisit donc l'étole de son amie afin de lui couvrir les épaules sans se douter de la consternation d'Hermione plus habituée à de telles attentions depuis longtemps après l'avoir rabroué à plusieurs reprises en prétextant son besoin d'espace.

Rose peinée nota la galanterie de son père envers sa jolie poupée manifestement ravie de cette délicate attention puis ne put s'empêcher de songer au nombre de fois où il fut repoussé par sa mère Hermione durant leur vie commune. L'adolescente comprit enfin que son père pouvait encore séduire malgré ses trente-huit ans et pourrait fort bien sa vie au lieu de rester célibataire. Malgré son approbation pour le mariage d'Hermione, la jeune fille agacée refusa de voir son géniteur se lier à cette geisha de malheur.

Certes, elle se sentait coupable face à cette différence de traitement, néanmoins, la vision de l'espèce de poupée de porcelaine asiatique assise près de son père, lui portait sur les nerfs. L'adolescente retint également une moue de dégout à l'idée de devoir partager son géniteur avec les quatre moutards de cette intrigante. En son for intérieur, Rose émit donc le vœu de voir son papa se lasser rapidement des charmes exotiques de cette Mangemorte invétérée et se contenter de quelques aventures occasionnelles. Ensuite, Hugo surpris dut se ressaisir pour suivre la cadence imposée par sa mère secrètement furieuse de s'être laissée emporter par des niaiseries d'adolescente.

En revanche, Harry déçu perdit le peu d'espoir suscité en lui par le stationnement de son amie au début de l'allée centrale. L'auror n'avait pas bien vu la scène, néanmoins, il comprit que sa sœur de cœur avait du se vexer devant l'indifférence polie de Ron manifestement pas désireux de s'humilier jouer en lui faisant une déclaration d'amour dans l'espoir de la reconquérir, ni de faire un esclandre comme le craignaient bon nombre de personnes parmi l'assistance. Il assista donc à l'arrivée de la mariée jusqu'à l'autel puis Hugo la céda à Roger souriant avant de s'asseoir au premier rang en compagnie de sa sœur. Cette dernière soulagée nota la présence de sa tante Ginny ou encore son oncle Charlie mais soupira en songeant au choix des autres Weasley installés au fond du parterre des invités en compagnie de son père et sa saleté de geisha.

Loin de se douter des pensées de sa fille, Ron remercia Merlin de la présence apaisante de Pansy qui lui permettait d'affronter calmement la situation. Le sorcier lança un _Assurdiato_ et la remercia pour tout :

« _ Merci de tout cœur pour être venue car je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose Ronald et tu te serais comporté de la même manière en mon absence. Affirma-t-elle.

- Franchement, ce n'est pas certain car mon poing se serait volontiers offert comme volontaire pour retirer le sourire goguenard du visage de Davies. Avoua-t-il.

- Tu n'aurais pas voulu me décevoir, non ? Déclara-t-elle malicieusement.

- Te décevoir ?

- Si tu te fus présenté seul à ce mariage, je t'aurais contraint à me promettre de te comporter en Gentleman avant de te faire miroiter une superbe récompense en nature… Renchérit-elle d'un ton plaisantin.

- Hum, ça a l'air très intéressant, j'aurais du te faire cette promesse… Déclara Ron amusé et surpris à la fois car les deux amis n'avaient jamais songé à se faire des avances entre eux jusqu'à ce soir.

- Tu veux voir ma récompense en nature ? Demanda Pansy hilare.

- Quoi ici ? S'exclama Ron abasourdi tout en remerciant Merlin pour avoir lancé un _Assurdiato_.

- Bah oui, attends que je te montre… Dit-elle en se baissant.

- Pansy… Euh pas ici… Voyons… Cela risque de choquer les gens… S'affola Ron.

- Ah bon, je ne vois pas pourquoi ? S'etonna innocemment Pansy qui s'était relevée après avoir enfin trouvé le paquet de dragées de Bertie Crochue dissimulé dans sa pochette posée à terre.

- Ah mais tu parlais de manger des bonbons. Se Rassura Ronald.

- Bah oui, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu te proposer d'autres comme douceurs assez discrètes pour ne pas nous faire remarquer en train de manger durant la cérémonie ? En tout cas, pas les chocogrenouilles que tu aimes tant car les grenouilles voleraient partout. Affirma-t-elle tout en lui offrant des dragées.

- Pansy tu es vraiment incroyable: tu parviens à me faire rire même dans un moment pareil ! S'esclaffa-t-il en songeant au quiproquo comique involontairement crée par son amie manifestement inconsciente de l'ambigüité de ses propos.

- C'est un compliment ou je dois me vexer ? Interrogea Pansy curieuse.

- C'est plus qu'un compliment, je te proclame mon ange gardien. Déclara Ron sincère._ »

Les deux amis continuèrent de discuter gaiement sans vraiment prêter attention à la cérémonie pour le plus grand plaisir des Weasley ravis de voir Pansy utiliser la ruse des Serpentards pour distraire Ronald de la vision d'Hermione en train d'épouser un autre homme. Par contre, ils plaignirent Ginny probablement en train de s'ennuyer au premier rang pendant que son mari s'était rapproché d'Hermione en qualité de témoin.

Aux yeux de Georges, la cérémonie se déroula sans anicroches même si de nombreux invités curieux se tournaient régulièrement vers Ron pour tenter de surprendre un signe de dépit de sa part. Malheureusement pour eux ou plutôt fort heureusement, selon le Gryffondor, son frère ne cessait de s'esclaffer face aux plaisanteries de son amie. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'efforcèrent cependant de reprendre un peu de sérieux pour assister à la cérémonie.

Ron soudainement tendu observa alors Hermione consentir à prendre Roger pour époux. Pansy inquiète cessa aussitôt de plaisanter et posa sa main sur la sienne pour le soutenir de son mieux en cet instant pénible. Toutefois, Ron ne s'écroula pas contrairement aux crainte de la jeune femme mais finit par se détendre puis se sentit curieusement distant au moment où Hermione prononça ses vœux puis laissa Roger lui glisser son alliance au doigt. En son for intérieur, le sorcier estima avoir perdu son Hermione de Poudlard ou de la chasse aux Horcruxes depuis de nombreuses années et considéra ce mariage comme celui d'une autre personne même si cette femme resterait toujours la mère de ses deux enfants.

Enfin, Ron ne s'estima plus le seul responsable de leur échec conjugal car son ex compagne ne s'intéressait plus à lui depuis très longtemps. En revanche, Pansy et lui s'étaient retrouvés en décembre seulement, néanmoins, elle lui démontra bien plus d'intérêt en cinq mois qu'Hermione en dix-sept ans... De plus, son amie ne nourrissait aucune arrière-pensée à son égard, ni ne souhaitait le changer pour le transformer en Auror ou en grand intellectuel mais l'acceptait comme tel. Aussi, la conviction de Ron s'accrut sur le bienfait de sa séparation d'Hermione car il détenait lui aussi le droit de vivre enfin heureux les dernières années de sa jeunesse au lieu de s'enliser dans une relation finie depuis des lustres.

Certes, la vision de son ex en train d'embrasser un autre homme après la bénédiction nuptiale par l'officiant sorcier n'était pas du tout plaisante, néanmoins, ce mariage était le dernier démon à affronter avant de mettre définitivement cette histoire d'amour au placard à balais. Il ne se joignit pas aux applaudissements des invités mais conserva la main de Pansy entre les siennes puis l'aida à se relever afin de saluer les mariés au moment de leur passage dans l'allée centrale.

Ensuite, les invités furent invités à rejoindre la tente installée au bout de la roseraie afin participer au banquet. Pansy observa discrètement Ron qui lui sourit pour la rassurer et lui demanda si elle avait faim avant de s'esclaffer face à ses affirmations sur son estomac dans les talons à cause du décalage horaire mais aussi du retard des mariés. Le Gryffondor acquiesça puis lança un _Tempus_ avant de rester surpris car il était vingt heures cinquante. Il affirma aussitôt remédier à son petit creux avant de l'entrainer vers la tente en compagnie de sa fratrie heureuse de le voir affronter aussi bien cette pénible soirée.

* * *

_**Voilà comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre, cela vous a-t-il plu en général ?**_

_**- Auriez-vous aimé voir Ron agir comme l'a soudainement souhaité Hermione ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de la réaction de la mariée face à la vision de son ex soudainement embelli et rajeuni ?**_

_**- Comment qualifieriez-vous la réaction de Rose ou celle d'Hugo face à leur père ainsi que Pansy ?**_

_**- Hermione aurait-elle du annuler le mariage ou a-t-elle bien fait de se marier malgré son moment de fantaisie sur Ron ?**_

_**- D'après vous, les enfants ont-ils le droit de souhaiter la présence des Weasley au premier rang ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Pansy qui tente de distraire Ron par ses blagues ?**_

_**- Ses propos ambigus involontaires vous ont-ils amusé ?**_

_**- Que de la réaction de Ron face à la mariée puis ses pensées au moment où elle se marie avec un autre homme ?**_

_**Voilà a bientot et à vos clavier ;)**_

_**En tout cas bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont déjà !**_


	44. Chapter 43 La statue de Ronald

_**Bonsoir, après mille intrigues, j'ai compris que le problème pour la publication ne venait pas de moi mais du site (j'en étais meme arrivée à m'inscrire sur Twitter pour contacter le site et du coup j'ai changé de pseudo car Araym 1 était déjà pris sur Twitter). Je tiens aussi à remercier Morrigane pour sa review qui m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Effectivement Hermione se fait beaucoup d'illusions sur sa personne (certes les compliments étaient mérités durant la bataille mais vingt ans ont passé et les choses évoluent. Enfin, merci à Samia pour la sienne, tu as bien raison pour les propos de l'article, ça risque de faire très mal à l'égo d'Hermione... **_

_**En tout cas, voici la suite et Bonne Lecture :) **_

_**Si jamais je ne poste pas demain, je vous souhaite déjà de joyeuses Pâques !  
**_

* * *

Les Weasley et Pansy voulurent se mettre en marche mais furent arrêtés par de nombreux invités curieux désireux de converser avec la jeune femme ou encore Ron. Beaucoup les complimentèrent sur leurs tenues, les chaussures, les accessoires ou encore leurs coiffures avant d'affirmer se rendre chez leurs amis dés l'ouverture de leurs boutiques respectives. Les plus hardis interrogèrent Ron sur ses sentiments après avoir assisté au mariage de son ex mais le Gryffondor se contenta d'émettre de nouveaux vœux de bonheur en guise de réponse.

Par contre, il se positionna aussitôt auprès de Pansy agacée par les questions de certains sur le procès ou encore ses activités avec Rogue. La jeune femme rappela aussitôt avoir demandé une audience publique qui permit ainsi à tous les sorciers de venir assister à son interrogatoire. Aussi, elle ne répondrait plus aux questions sur ce sujet car tout avait été dit hier. Un ou deux sorciers tentèrent de protester mais le regard soudainement peu amène de Ron les convainquit de ne pas insister.

Pansy gênée le remercia son pour son aide puis les Weasley souriants prétextèrent saluer de vieilles connaissances afin de les laisser seuls. Ron proposa aussitôt son bras à Pansy pour lui éviter les importuns. La jeune femme accepta et marcha en sa compagnie tout en admirant les fleurs ou encore l'éclairage de la roseraie. Le sorcier acquiesça avant de repérer ses enfants un peu plus loin en train de discuter avec les neveux de Roger. Il voulut aussitôt leur présenter son amie mais Pansy inquiète lui demanda si c'était une bonne idée. Ron surpris l'interrogea sur la raison de sa peur avant de balayer son argumentation d'un geste de la main car ses enfants ne pouvaient rien dire sur ses fréquentations après avoir accompagné leur mère à l'autel. Enfin, le sorcier ne songeait pas à leur imposer une marâtre issue des contes de fées mais désirait simplement leur faire rencontrer une amie.

Pansy acquiesça avant de s'esclaffer en songeant à un détail puis Ron partagea son hilarité après ses confidences sur les actions des jumeaux à la vue des prétendants chinois présentés par une marieuse et plaignit ces pauvres types. Ensuite, les deux amis attendirent le départ des neveux de Roger pour s'approcher des jeunes gens surpris mais qui s'efforcèrent de conserver une attitude courtoise envers la Serpentarde. Si Hugo observa discrètement Pansy de plus près et resta surpris par la douceur de ses traits, Rose jalouse considéra son apparence exquise comme le résultat de l'une de ses potions pour subjuguer Ron trop bête pour réaliser la malignité de sa minuscule poupée asiatique.

En revanche, Pansy sourit sincèrement aux jeunes gens puis complimenta Rose sur son élégance avant d'en faire de même avec Hugo. Elle admira également leur taille pour le plus grand ravissement de Ron car c'était l'une des caractéristiques de la famille Weasley ainsi que les cheveux roux. Dans un lapsus, Rose ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à l'évocation de cette dernière car elle aurait aimé détenir les boucles blondes de Victoire mais Pansy tenta de la décomplexer en affirmant envier ses beaux cheveux auburn. L'adolescente abasourdie crut à une plaisanterie mais la Serpentarde confessa sa passion pour la couleur rouge au point de teindre ses cheveux en roux durant quelques années après Poudlard.

Ron surpris l'interrogea aussitôt à ce sujet :

« _ Pansy comment pouvais-tu aimer cette couleur si tu te moquais de nous à cause de nos cheveux roux ?

- J'étais simplement jalouse Ron de vos crinières. Confessa Pansy.

- Non, je n'y crois pas quoique vue ta chevelure alors… Commenta le sorcier.

- Même le balai à franges de Rusard détenait meilleure mine que la paillasse qui me servait de chevelure… Renchérit malicieusement Pansy sous le regard surpris des deux adolescents.

- Franchement, je n'avais jamais vu une tignasse aussi horrible pas même celle de…

- … Celle de Rogue. Interrompit Pansy pour lui éviter de commettre un impair devant ses enfants.

- Oui celle de Rogue._ Renchérit Ron reconnaissant_ Mais dis-moi ta tignasse était naturelle ou c'était seulement du aux effets des sorts de Glamour.

- C'est une longue histoire mais pour te résumer brièvement les faits, ma chevelure s'est transformée en balai-brosse après ma première coloration maison à Serpentard en cinquième année.

- Non sans blague ? S'enquit Ron.

- J'ai voulu acheter une mixture colorante achetée à la Boutique de l'Apothicaire avec mon argent de poche afin de me transformer en jolie rousse un vendredi soir. Malheureusement, cette préparation provoqua une réaction totalement inattendue car mes racines sont devenues noires et mes pointes ont viré à l'orange. Franchement, j'aurais pu devenir la mascotte des Poutsouffle si la teinte carotte avait viré au jaune. Raconta Pansy amusée.

- Comment t'es-tu débarrassée de la teinture, c'est rogue qui s'en est chargé ou tu as trouvé un moyen pour l'éliminer toute seule ?

- Après de nombreux échecs, je fus contrainte de solliciter son aide et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me clouer au plafond à la vue de ma bêtise.

- Toujours aussi gentil. Grommela Ron.

- Le directeur de ma Maison tenait absolument au maintien d'une certaine rigueur parmi les Serpentards et ne tôlerait donc aucune excentricité, encore moins de la part de son apprentie. Toutefois, il m'a permis de rester dans son appartement durant tout le week-end pour m'éviter les moqueries des autres pendant qu'il cherchait de réparer les dégâts.

- Quelle délicatesse de sa part. S'étonna Rose car les souvenirs évoqués par son père ne faisaient jamais état d'une telle mansuétude de la part du professeur de potions.

- Pansy doit être la seule personne parvenue à trouver grâce à ses yeux après la mort de la mère d'Harry. Affirma Ron.

- Tout ça pour dire que vous ne devez pas avoir honte de la couleur sublime de vos cheveux car beaucoup de femmes rêveraient de détenir de tels reflets. Déclara Pansy à Rose afin de la rassurer_ »

Rose resta un instant sans voix face à la gentillesse de cette inconnue mais finit par douter de sa sincérité et considéra ses propos dictés exclusivement par son désir de se faire accepter comme sa belle-mère. Ensuite, Ron demanda à Pansy de continuer son récit car cela n'expliquait toujours pas l'aspect filasse de ses cheveux à Poudlard. La jeune femme acquiesça puis révéla être redevenue blonde seulement le dimanche soir après bon nombre de lotions, cataplasmes et masques appliqués furieusement par son professeur. Toutefois, ses cheveux avaient perdu toute leur souplesse et s'étaient transformés en une espèce de paillasse jaunâtre. Ensuite, Pansy retrouva une texture de cheveux normale seulement après le retrait de tous les sorts de Glamour en 1998.

D'après sa grand-mère, le phénomène de la paillasse s'expliquait par le fait que la coloration avait probablement altéré les sortilèges mis en place par Parkinson senior. Ensuite, Pansy affirma avoir été bien punie de son imprudence par ses difficultés à maitriser ou même simplement coiffer cette paillasse jaune informe. Enfin, Rogue affirma punir sa vanité mais aussi lui apprendre à déroger aux règles de la Maison Serpentard avant de lui faire récurer ses chaudrons à la main tous les soirs durant les trois mois suivants. Pansy se retrouva donc souvent en punition avec Neville régulièrement réprimandé pour ses maladresses même si le Gryffondor ne se doutait pas de la raison de la punition de sa compagne d'infortune. Ron surpris réalisa enfin l'origine de la crinière horrible de son amie durant sa scolarité et la taquina sur les dangers de la coquetterie féminine.

Toutefois, il interrompit ses plaisanteries à la vue du sosie de Malefoy en train de les fixer à une centaine de mètres. Ron voulut l'inviter à cesser de les observer ainsi sans se douter de la mortification de Rose agacée par la maladresse de son père, néanmoins, Pansy apaisa aussitôt son ami qui resta donc silencieux pour le plus grand soulagement de ses enfants pas du tout désireux de le voir se couvrir de ridicule. Ensuite, la jeune femme sourit puis fit un signe de tête poli au présumé Scorpius qui répondit à son salut et émit secrètement le vœu de la voir se detacher des Weasley afin de pouvoir lui parler.

Une minute plus tard, Pansy comprit enfin son désir à la vue de sa nervosité et pria donc Ron de l'excuser avant de rejoindre le jeune homme. Toutefois, le Gryffondor inquiet n'entendait pas la laisser se jeter dans la gueule du loup si le Serpenteau était envoyé par son serpent de père. Il se précipita donc à sa suite en compagnie de ses enfants inquiets en raison des réactions souvent disproportionnées de son père face aux Malefoy. Scorpius surpris sursauta à la vue du géant juste derrière la jeune femme qui se retourna puis accueillit gentiment Ronald. Ce dernier posa aussitôt un bras protecteur sur les épaules de sa cavalière et contempla le sosie de Malefoy à dix-sept ans.

Afin de ne pas heurter le jeune Scorpius manifestement agacé par l'attitude du Gryffondor ou encore la vision de ses enfants, Pansy prit donc la parole en premier :

« _ Bien le bonjour jeune homme, vous êtes Scorpius, je présume car vous ressemblez tellement à Darco lors de son dix-septième anniversaire. Le salua-t-elle gentiment.

- C'est exact Madame. Répondit poliment l'adolescent.

- Pansy je vous prie.

- Bien Pansy.

- Dites-moi Scorpius, le jeune homme près de vous tout à l'heure était bien Patrick junior ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Répondit-il gêné.

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me le présenter plus tard au cours de la fête ?

- Certes, je n'y manquerai pas si nous nous retrouvons durant les réjouissances. Répondit poliment Scorpius tout en l'observant attentivement.

- Je serais également ravie de saluer vos parents, votre tante Daphné mais aussi Blaise et son épouse. Renchérit Pansy pour lui faire comprendre l'absence de mauvaise intentions.

- Puis-je vous demander la raison d'une telle demande au bout de vingt ans ? L'interrogea le jeune homme inquiet des motivations de cette femme.

- Scorpius vous devriez faire preuve d'un peu plus de galanterie envers une dame car ce n'est pas gentil de me rappeler le temps qui passe. Le taquina Pansy tout en lui adressant un regard legèrement moqueur.

- Loin de moins l'idée de vous blessez, veuillez excuser ma curiosité intempestive ou encore mon incapacité à m'exprimer correctement en présence d'une telle beauté. Répondit-il.

- Scorpius, vous êtes très flatteur envers une femme de mon âge mais je sais pertinemment que vos compliments sont plutôt adressés à Miss Weasley ici présente.

- …

- Vous appartenez à quelle Maison Scorpius ? Demanda Pansy afin de changer de sujet.

- Serpentard. Déclara-t-il avec orgueil.

- Et Patrick ?

- Il est le prefet de Serpentard.

- Ce jeune homme doit donc posséder de nombreuses qualités pour avoir reçu cette charge. C'est étranger voir les enfants de Ronald, Draco, Astoria et Daphné aussi grands car les miens sont encore très jeunes.

- Iront-ils à Poudlard en septembre ? Demanda Scorpius avec intérêt même s'il s'efforçait de maintenir un ton indifférent

- Ils prendront le Poudlard Express le 1er septembre si nul ne le leur interdit. Confirma Pansy.

- Dans quelle maison ont-ils été repartis durant leur scolarité en Mongolie ?

- La Maison équivalente à Serpentard comme moi-même durant ma formation là-bas ou encore ma mère, ma grand-mère et tous les membres de la famille Panshriij depuis le Grand-Sorcier Gengis-Khan. Déclama Pansy avec orgueil.

- Serpentards un jour… Commença Scorpius.

- Serpentard toujours… Continua Pansy.

- La Maison n'oublie jamais ses membres même en vingt ans d'absence. Renchérit aussitôt Scorpius satisfait sans se soucier de la stupeur des Weasley.

- Et ses membres ne l'oublient jamais non plus même en cas d'exil. Ajouta Pansy.

- Mais certains pourraient fort bien tenter de se venger de ceux qui ont utilisé la ruse pour tirer leur épingle du jeu au lieu de partager le sort des autres. Rétorqua Scorpius désireux d'épier sa réaction.

- En ce qui me concerne, le temps a annihilé toutes les vexations d'antan et la majeure partie des Expulsés en pensent de même car ils aspirent seulement à rentrer en Grande-Bretagne sans songer à une vengeance fratricide entre membres de la Maison.

- Même si certains ont blessé d'autres membres de la Maison en rompant une alliance matrimoniale ou encore une amitié pour un homme ? L'interrogea l'adolescent inquiet en songeant aux actions de ses parents.

- Les blessures amoureuses ont largement cicatrisé en vingt ans Scorpius. Vous n'avez donc aucun regret au sujet de vos anciens projets ou encore votre soi-disant père ?

- Aucun Scorpius. Par contre, l'état de Patrick Parkinson senior m'inquiète car sa fin est manifestement très proche d'après les rumeurs.

- Le père de Patrick est extrêmement fatigué et ne doit pas s'agiter à cause d'une dispute. Reconnut Scorpius.

- Aucune intention belliqueuse n'anime mon cœur, néanmoins, je voudrais revoir au moins une fois celui que je pris pour mon père durant des années afin de pouvoir le saluer mais aussi lui demander des détails sur sa mère.

- Je ferais donc office de messager Pansy. Déclara simplement Scorpius qui salua galamment l'ex fiancée de son père par un baisemain sous le regard envieux de Rose._ »

La jeune fille dépitée contempla l'attitude romanesque du Serpentard jamais entrevue durant leurs cours en commun avant de retenir un soupir car Scorpius ne lui réserverait jamais un traitement pareil après les propos de son père lors de leur première rentrée à Poudlard. Elle se serait cependant damnée pour recevoir un seul de ses regards amicaux au lieu de subir son indifférence en raison de la rivalité causée par l'attitude de Ronald. Toutefois, l'adolescente ne se doutait pas de la perspicacité de Pansy en train d'épier discrètement sa réaction. La Serpentarde retint un sourire amusé puis nota le départ d'Hugo avant de le signaler à Ron qui tomba aussitôt dans le panneau et proposa à Rose de les suivre afin de prendre un verre ensemble au buffet.

La jeune fille ne parvint pas à réprimer une grimace sous le regard de Scorpius surpris en raison de sa conviction sur l'attachement de _Weasley Je-Sais-Tout Fille_ à son papa adoré au point de tout tenter pour le dépasser à Poudlard. En revanche, Ron ne se rendit compte de rien et tenta d'insister après une première excuse inventée par sa fille. Toutefois, Pansy souriante résolut la situation en conseillant à Ronald de laisser les jeunes gens s'amuser entre eux au lieu de supporter des adultes ennuyeux. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Scorpius surpris avant de le pousser gentiment vers Rose abasourdie. Le Serpentard s'efforça de dissimuler sa surprise puis proposa galamment son bras à la jeune fille ravie même si l'adolescent ne prononça aucun mot. Ensuite, Rosa s'accrocha à Scorpius et crut rêver durant le trajet sans se soucier des regards surpris des Weasley ou des invités.

En revanche Pansy sourit à Ron et lui demanda si l'amour n'était pas magnifique à cet age-là . Le Gryffondor abasourdi lui fit répéter ses propos avant de rester sans voix après ses confidences sur ses impressions. Le sorcier refusa d'imaginer le fils de Malefoy tourner autour de sa fillette totalement innocente mais Pansy lui rappela son dix-huitième anniversaire. Enfin, elle l'invita à ne pas réagir ainsi car cela risquait de braquer sa fille contre lui. La jeune femme affirma également avoir noté la fascination de Rose pour Scorpius mais aussi sa peur par rapport aux réactions de son père envers l'adolescent ainsi que la méfiance de ce dernier face aux Weasley.

Or, Pansy affirma connaitre parfaitement la douleur d'un cœur brisé durant l'adolescence et conseilla à Ron de ne pas ruiner la vie amoureuse de sa fille à cause de ses réactions parfois brusques à la vue des Malefoy. D'ordinaire, Ron serait aussitôt monté sur ses grands chevaux après des propos pareils, mais la douceur de Pansy ou encore sa volonté évidente de l'aider à améliorer sa relation avec son enfant, le convainquirent de réfléchir à ses propos au lieu de s'énerver. Après tout, Ron lui-même ne fit jamais preuve de tolérance envers les Serpentards après la guerre et modifia son comportement seulement après sa rencontre avec Pansy. Ensuite, le sorcier songeur se demanda comment Hermione pourtant très intelligente, ne parvint jamais à lui faire comprendre ces choses contrairement à Pansy qui venait à peine de rencontrer Rose. A moins que son ex ne craignit de le voir faire un esclandre ou blesser leur enfant par ses propos acerbes au sujet des Malefoy ou encore l'interdiction de fréquenter ce type. Il promit donc à son amie de se montrer plus attentif aux aspirations de sa fille avant de réaliser la raison pour laquelle Rose n'aimait jamais ses questions au sujet de sa compétition avec Scorpius.

Ensuite, Ron demanda à Pansy la raison de sa bienveillance envers Scorpius. La jeune femme affirma ne pas désirer gâcher son retour par des querelles stériles vingt ans après les faits. De plus, elle n'aimait plus Malefoy depuis très longtemps et ne nourrissait donc aucune jalousie à l'égard d'Astoria. Enfin, Pansy désirait vraiment parler une dernière fois avec Parkinson senior qu'elle prit pour son géniteur durant des années et qui pourrait peut-être enfin répondre à ses questions sur sa mère. Après tout, la perspective de sa mort prochaine le rendrait peut-etre plus loquace.

Ron acquiesça puis saisit galamment le bras de Pansy pour reprendre le trajet avant de rejoindre rapidement les Weasley ravis de voir que la rencontre des enfants et la jeune femme semblait s'etre bien déroulée. Ensuite, la Serpentards saisit son Smartphone pour contacter Nott afin de rassurer ses amis au sujet des enfants. Les Weasley se détendirent moins de deux minutes plus tard après leur conversation avec Théodore sur leurs enfants en parfaite sécurité au fast-food.

Par contre, Pansy ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en écoutant les lamentations de Nott au sujet de la fixation de Mr Weasley sur Ronald. Ron surpris demanda à Théodore la raison pour laquelle son père semblait s'inquiéter pour lui avant de sourire en apprenant le prénom de la statue du clown présent dans tous les fast-food. Son interlocuteur affirma avoir du batailler longuement pour convaincre Arthur de ne pas dévisser la statue afin de l'exposer dans son jardin.

Ensuite, il interrogea Pansy sur sa rencontre avec Malefoy :

« _ Alors comment se sont passées vos retrouvailles ?

- On ne s'est pas encore vu mais j'ai chargé son fils Scorpius de le rassurer sur mes intentions pacifiques. Affirma Pansy.

- J'ai donc gagné ! Hurla Gregory en entendant ses propos depuis le haut-parleur activé par Nott.

- Pas encore Greg car elle n'a pas vu Draco pour le moment. _Répliqua Théo_ Pans' chérie songe à ton frère de cœur adoré qui a parié 100 gallions sur ta réaction fougueuse… Tu ne veux pas me faire perdre de l'argent n'est-ce pas ? Reprit Nott.

- Et pense à ton cher Gregory qui en a parié 110 sur ton calme olympien ou encore le fait que Malefoy t'attaquera en premier. Intervint Gregory.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un témoin impartial et vous serez les premiers avertis à la moindre étincelle entre eux. Promit Ron hilare.

- En parlant d'étincelles, fais gaffe à bien prendre ta potion Weasley après deux ou trois flutes de mousseux sorcier ou encore la danse. Rappela Nott moqueur.

- Plus que des étincelles, c'est mon estomac qui crie famine, je ne vois pas l'heure d'arriver au buffet pour picorer en attendant le repas.

- Bonne idée Pansy, tu me montreras le menu ? Demanda Goyle.

- Pas de soucis Gregory.

- Par Merlin, ces ceux-là sont des goinfres. Se lamenta Nott.

- Et le plaisir de manger tu en fais quoi ? Protesta Pansy.

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux Pansy ! Triompha Goyle.

- Pans' un jour tu vas finir par échanger ton joli 36 avec la taille 56 de Gregory. Prédit Nott.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je saurais concilier ligne et plaisir.

- Bien dit Pansy. Intervint Gregory _. »

Nott leva alors les yeux au Ciel et les traita de goinfres sans susciter aucune protestation de la part des deux intéressés car Pansy et Gregory formaient un bon tandem lors des repas entre Serpentards. Théodore songea cependant que Ron devait probablement etre un bon acolyte pour ses deux compères s'il était toujours aussi gourmand que dans ses souvenirs. Le Gryffondor reconnut détenir un bon coup de fourchette mais Pansy l'avait mis au régime afin de retrouver une silhouette de rêve. Nott se moqua aussitôt de Weasley condamné à manger sa salade ce soir.

Toutefois, Ron affirma avoir le droit de manger aujourd'hui en raison du fast-food et du mariage mais il reprendrait son régime demain. Ensuite, Nott salua ses amis puis affirma ramener tout le monde au Terrier. Les jumelles Carrow saluèrent les Weasley ainsi que les enfants avant de s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour transplaner au Chaudron Baveur où elles logeraient durant les premier temps. Harper et Flint les suivirent peu après mais Goyle resta encore un peu car sa mère malade était en train de se reposer dans sa chambre à Sainte-Mangouste. Mrs Weasley voulut transplaner au Terrier avec Odval mais les enfants supplièrent Nott d'effectuer le trajet en voiture. A la fin, Gregory affirma rester avec Arthur pendant que Nott ramenait Molly, les petits Weasley ainsi que leur cousine Lily puis ferait un second voyage pour en faire de même avec Lauren, Odval et ses arrières-petits-fils.

Avant de quitter le fast-food, Molly abasourdie observa encore une fois les gobelets ainsi que les couverts en plastique jetés à la poubelle puis affirma ne plus jamais faire la vaisselle après avoir découvert ces superbes inventions. D'autant plus que, Gregory lui avait parlé des assiettes ou encore des nappes ainsi que des serviettes du même type. Certes, la nourriture laissait un peu à désirer mais l'amusement des enfants dans ce genre de lieu valait la peine de supporter un mauvais repas de temps en temps.

Elle se ressaisit puis suivit les autres dehors avant de monter à bord de la voiture. Ensuite, Nott démarra et ramena tout ce petit monde au Terrier sans se douter des desseins d'Arthur resté près de la statue de Ronald sur la terrasse en compagnie de Goyle en train de manger un autre menu XXL pour la route. Il ne dit cependant rien et salua les enfants de Pansy ou encore Odval qui montèrent en voiture lors du retour de Théo. Une fois Théodore parti faire son second trajet, Mr Weasley sortit sa baguette et voulut faire disparaitre la statue mais Gregory lui interdit d'agir ainsi car les enfants moldus seraient malheureux sans ce truc. Ils discutèrent un moment sur le sujet avant de sursauter à la vue de Nott qui affirma devoir faire le plein.

Toutefois, il nota l'air fâché de Gregory puis demanda ce qui n'allait pas avant de soupirer face à ses explications. Theodore demanda donc à Mr Weasley de laisser Ronald ici et lui promit de le ramener bientôt voir son nouvel ami, néanmoins, Arthur insista puis réfuta les accusations de vol en affirmant aller parler au propriétaire afin d'acheter la statue. Nott leva les yeux au Ciel avant de s'efforcer de faire entendre raison à Arthur. A la fin, Gregory s'impatienta puis utilisa sa baguette pour transformer l'emballage de son hamburger en un clone de la fameuse statue. Ensuite, il arracha l'originale de son socle et procéda à l'échange avant de sceller la nouvelle statue sur son piedestal grâce à la magie.

Enfin, Gregory ordonna à Nott de rabattre les sièges comme le faisait Pansy parfois puis glissa la statue à l'intérieur. Arthur ravi s'assit sur le seul siège non rabattu à l'arrière et affirma devoir réfléchir à la meilleure position possible pour sa nouvelle décoration de jardin. Gregory hilare s'esclaffa aussitôt à la vue de l'expression horrifiée de Nott qui se demanda s'il deviendrait aussi gâteux que Mr Weasley à son age.

Il finit par démarrer et s'arrêta à la station essence avant de faire le plein en compagnie de Mr Weasley curieux face à la pompe ou encore le carburant. Nott lui donna quelques explications tout en se demandant si Pansy avait enfin parlé à Malefoy ou non.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu :). J'aurais une demande pour des personnes plus expertes que moi sur le site, comment fonctionnent les song fic en général ? Voilà en fait, j'aurais voulu intégrer des parties où l'un des héros chantaient les chansons moldues car cela representait leurs sentiments du moment. Dans l'un des prochains chapitres, je mettrais un passage de ce genre mais ça sera plus limité. En revanche, est-ce que le dite autorise la retranscription exacte d'une chanson dans une fiction à part ? **_

_**En tout cas merci à vous, car je n'aurais jamais cru recevoir 101 review ! C'est très émouvant et encore merci, c'est bien plus gratifiant que tous les chocolats du monde demain !**_

_**- Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Scorpius ?**_

_**- Imaginez-vous une relation possible entre Rose et lui ?**_

_**- Ron va-t-il parvenir à accepter de voir sa fille grandir ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous Pansy ?**_

_**- Et les enfants de Ron ?**_

_**- Pansy-a-t-elle raison de tendre la main à Malefoy et Zabini ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de sa première séance de coloration ?**_

_**- L'épisode du fast-food vous a plu ?**_

_**- Gregory a-t-il bien fait ?**_


	45. Chapter 44 Il Primo Amore non si Scorda

_**Bonjour ! Merci à vous tous pour vos review et encore mille excuses si je ne réponds pas longuement aux guest mais c'est interdit par le règlement. En tout cas, je tenais à vous remercier personellement quand meme Gwen, Samia, Folifola, Shina et Camille 59. Pour ceux qui sont inscrits sur le forum, je vous répond par mp comme prévu par le règlement. En tout cas, je vais tenter de répondre en une ligne aux guest car je n'aime pas laisser les gens sans réponses donc Ron a toujours vécu ainsi et n'a pas vraiment vu la différence avant sa rencontre avec Pansy. Enfin, les enfants sont le reflets de leur mère devenue leur héroine et pour les pensées d'Hermione, sa phrase malheureuse sur la mort de Ron a été dictée par sa jalousie et Harry l'a bien compris (c'est pour ça qu'il ne réagit pas d'avantage). **_

_**Voilà Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Les invités affamés se dirigèrent rapidement vers la tente au bout de la roseraie avant de s'asseoir sur la terrasse aménagée au-dehors. Quelques personnes admirèrent la lumière tamisée des bougies joliment disposées au sein de petits bouquets posés sur de nombreuses tables mais la plupart se jetèrent sur les hors-d'œuvre en raison de leur appétit mis à rude épreuve par le retard de la cérémonie. Pansy observa également la décoration et voulut suivre Ron au buffet mais finit par accepter de s'asseoir pendant qu'il irait chercher le nécessaire. La jeune femme s'installa donc à une table en compagnie de Ginny puis Audrey et Angelina les quittèrent afin de saluer des connaissances parmi les invités dispersés sur la terrasse.

Ensuite, Ginny montra discrètement à Pansy sa nièce Rose en train de contempler le jeune Scorpius avec adoration puis ce dernier la salua de manière courtoise avant de rejoindre Patrick Parkinson junior. La flamboyante rousse estima que sa nièce en pinçait toujours pour le fils de Malefoy, néanmoins, Ron risquait de l'étriper sur place si elle osait sortir avec lui. Pansy contesta aussitôt cette idée car son ami venait de comprendre qu'il ne devait plus empiéter sur la vie amoureuse de sa fille à cause de ses préjugés sur Scorpius ou son animosité envers Draco. Ginny abasourdie observa son amie avant de lui demander par quel miracle, son frère était parvenu à un tel changement totalement inattendu de sa part en raison de sa fixation sur Malefoy.

Ginny souriante finit par taquiner Pansy :

« _ C'est probablement ta bonne influence qui transforme Ron en adulte.

- Ronald est un homme responsable depuis longtemps et qui a su nourrir sa famille mais aussi élever deux enfants. Il n'a donc pas besoin de moi ou d'une autre personne pour lui dire ce qu'il doit faire. Répliqua Pansy fermement intentionnée à défendre son ami.

- Certes, mais sans toi, il n'aurait jamais fait preuve d'autant de maturité face au manège d'Hermione ou la vision de Rose en train de tourner autour de Scorpius. Rétorqua malicieusement Ginny.

- Je suis certaine du contraire car il aime ses enfants et aurait fini par accepter le choix de sa fille. Répondit tranquillement Pansy.

- Tu crois qu'elle a une chance avec ce garçon ?

- Je ne sais pas car il semblait tendu à sa vue mais cela dépend peut-être de l'attitude de Draco s'il a incité son fils à ne pas fréquenter des Weasley, néanmoins, tout peut rapidement changer à cet âge-là si ces deux ados en ont envie. Estima Pansy.

- Tout peut également aller très vite entre deux adultes également… Déclara Ginny malicieusement.

- Peut-être, ça dépend des personnes ou encore du contexte. Répondit prudemment Pansy.

- Et toi, tu ne songes pas à refaire ta vie un jour ? Lui demanda Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas, ma situation est bien plus compliquée que celle de ces deux gamins. Un homme n'a pas forcément envie de devoir composer avec les gosses d'un autre et mes fils n'accepteront pas facilement quelqu'un non plus.

- Tu ne te sens pas un peu seule depuis ta séparation? L'interrogea Ginny dans l'espoir de l'inciter à regarder Ron.

- Je mentirai en te disant le contraire car ce n'est pas toujours facile de faire la Super Maman Célibataire pour rassurer mes gosses. Fort heureusement, ma grand-mère et mes amis sont là pour m'apporter leur réconfort durant mes moments de déprime. Confessa Pansy.

- Je ne parle pas de la présence d'un ami mais celle d'un homme avec qui partager tes joies et tes peines ou encore des moments de complicité. Insista Ginny.

- Bien entendu que ça me manque mais je ne suis pas une Gryffondor prête à foncer sans se poser de question. Enfin, la peur d'une nouvelle désillusion me bloque énormément après celles infligées par Draco et Toorj car je me sens incapable de revivre une nouvelle rupture douloureuse, ni de voir mes gamins en souffrir s'ils se sont attachés à mon éventuel compagnon.

- Mais rien ne dit que cela arrivera et puis _La troisième fois c'est la bonne_ d'après un proverbe moldu. Rétorqua Ginny.

- A ce compte-là je te réponds par _Jamais Deux sans Trois_. Répliqua Pansy amusée.

- Mince, je ne connaissais pas celui-là. _ Reconnut Ginny dépitée._ Mais tu devrais songer à flirter discrètement pour l'instant afin de ne pas causer d'agitation à tes enfants puis le reste suivra si ça devient sérieux. Continua-t-elle.

- Ça pourrait être une idée intéressante, néanmoins, je ne vois pas avec qui car les seuls hommes que je fréquente actuellement sont soit mes amis, soient des types mariés comme vos maris. Gloussa Pansy.

- Ron est célibataire lui aussi… Tenta Ginny.

- Oui mais c'est mon ami et je n'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié à cause d'un flirt qui a mal tourné._ »

Ginny soupira aussitôt en songeant aux règles de conduite de Pansy déterminée à ne jamais sortir avec l'un de ses amis. Toutefois, la flamboyante rousse lui rappela que Ron n'était pas un de ses amis d'enfance comme Nott ou Goyle mais un compagnon d'un autre genre. Pansy amusée demanda aussitôt des précisions sur ses propos avant de s'esclaffer en l'entendant parler d'une possible évolution de leur relation amicale en un flirt ou pourquoi pas une vie commune.

Ensuite, la jeune femme s'efforça de maintenir une attitude impassible après les taquineries de Ginny sur leur complicité évidente. Pansy ne nia pas ce fait mais affirma que ni Ron, ni elle n'étaient probablement prêts à un changement de ce genre. La rouquine surprise lui demanda la raison d'une telle position puis son amie lui rappela l'état de Ron peu de temps auparavant, notamment lors de son anniversaire où il refusait de s'afficher devant Hermione le mois dernier. Certes, son attitude détachée face à la mariée tout à l'heure démontrait son intention de clore définitivement, néanmoins, Pansy refusait de lui servir comme une espèce de médicament temporaire avant son passage à une relation plus sérieuse. En effet, la sorcière avait vu bon de nombre de ses amis agir ainsi avec d'autres femmes et elle ne tenait donc pas à subir le même sort.

Ginny affirma que Ron n'était pas du tout ce genre de type avant d'affirmer qu'il pourrait craindre la même chose à son égard. Toutefois, Pansy affirma avoir fait le deuil de son histoire avec Toorj depuis plusieurs années même si elle mit du temps à l'avouer. Ginny insista donc pour l'inciter à flirter avec Ronald mais son amie affirma ne pas intéresser le Gryffondor de cette manière. La flamboyante rousse abasourdie tenta de faire entendre raison à Pansy, néanmoins, cette dernière refusa de subir le même sort que la sorcière espagnole. Ginny livide comprit sa connaissance des faits avant de rester sans voix après sa révélation sur leur baiser dicté par un quiproquo en présence de cette femme ou encore la boisson.

Ginny demanda à son amie si elle ne ressentit rien durant ce baiser avant de triompher face aux confidences de Pansy sur la sensualité de Ron ou encore l'étonnement de la Serpentarde car elle n'aurait pas délaissé un tel homme à la place d'Hermione. Son amie ravie l'encouragea donc à aller plus loin mais Pansy refusa de finir dans le lit de Ron pour un soir. Enfin, elle confessa ses doutes sur la durée du mariage des Davies avant de révéler à Ginny surprise l'attitude de la mariée à la vue de Ron. La rouquine abasourdie contesta ses propos, néanmoins, Pansy affirma avoir noté son trouble ou encore son désir de suivre Ronald s'il eut songé à l'enlever juste au début de la cérémonie.

Or, Pansy refusait de devenir le _Dindon de la Farce_ si le sorcier finissait par la délaisser pour retourner auprès de son ex et leurs enfants. Enfin, elle ne voulait pas non plus se transformer en un obstacle en cas d'une possible réunification de la famille de Ron, ni passer pour l'horrible marâtre aux yeux des enfants. La sorcière lui parla également de la force du premier amour vécu à l'adolescence qui conditionnait parfois la vie des personnes même à l'âge adulte. Elle ne put également s'empêcher de citer la chanson _Il Primo Amore non si Scorda Mai_, c'est-à-dire, le premier amour ne s'oublie jamais du chanteur Gigi d'A. Ginny abasourdie tenta aussitôt de la rassurer sur son frère manifestement pas désireux de songer encore à son ex mais son amie refusa de se précipiter dans un flirt entre eux sans aucune garantie sur le célibat définitif du sorcier. La jeune femme gênée avoua également n'avoir connu personne depuis sa rupture avec Toorj quatre ans plus tôt et ne pas désirer servir d'appât pour rendre Hermione jalouse même si elle ne prétendait aucunement le mariage en échange de ses nuits avec Ron s'ils décidaient d'aller plus loin un jour. Ginny curieuse lui demanda aussitôt si l'amour physique ne lui faisait pas défaut. Pansy affirma se passer de beaucoup de choses et ne pas s'en soucier depuis longtemps. Ginny refusa de la croire puis son amie lui proposa de demander à Nott avant de sortir discrètement son Smartphone puis les deux femmes se rapprochèrent pour le dissimuler aux autres sorciers. Ensuite, Pansy contacta Théodore afin de chatter :

« _ _**Pansy Panshriij :**_ Théo tu dors ?

_**- Théodore Nott :**_ Non et encore moins avec Weasley senior en train de choisir avec Greg le meilleur emplacement pour Ronald.

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_?

_**- Théodore Nott :**_ Il ne voulait pas partir sans la statue du clown et Goyle n'a pas trouvé mieux de le contenter en arrachant ce truc de son socle puis a métamorphosé l'emballage de son hamburger en sosie de Ronald le clown avant de la sceller à la place de l'original.

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Mais pourquoi Greg ne s'est pas contenté de lui donner le second au lieu d'arracher l'original ?

_**- Théodore Nott :**_ Parce qu'il a un estomac XXXL à la place de son cerveau ?

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ : Théo n'insultes pas Greg.

_**- Greg Goyle :**_ Parce que Mr Weasley voulait à tout prix l'original et aurait probablement fini par revenir la chercher tout seul durant notre sommeil si je lui avais donné la seconde.

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Bravo Gregory, tu as bien fait sinon, je n'ose pas imaginer la clameur générale après la disparition mystérieuse de cette statue.

_**- Greg Goyle :**_ Je suis le meilleur !

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_: L'unique !

_**- Théodore Nott :**_ : Eh, je suis là !

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Les garçons, Ginny voudrait vous poser une question donc j'écris en son nom.

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Salut, est-ce que Pansy est vraiment restée sans homme depuis quatre ans ? (Ginny)

_**- Greg Goyle :**_: Oui.

_**- Théodore Nott :**_ Elle est aussi vertueuse que sa grand-mère…

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Eh, je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi d'elle !

_**- Théodore Nott :**_ Pans' chérie ta grand-mère est formidable mais c'est une veuve très âgée toujours en train de pleurer son défunt mari, sa chasteté est donc normale. Par contre la tienne à trente-sept ans est un énorme gâchis…

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Pervers !

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Il n'est pas pervers mais rationnel (Ginny)

_**- Théodore Nott :**_ Ah tu vois Pansy, enfin quelqu'un qui reconnait mon intelligence.

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Attention ou ta tête va gonfler…

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Mais elle n'a même pas flirté un peu ? (Ginny)

_**- Greg Goyle :**_ Non et pourtant on lui en a présenté des types !

_**- Théodore Nott :**_ Elle ne faisait que pleurer à la vue des nouvelles amours de Toorj dans les journaux mongols. Ce crétin a eu plusieurs aventures avant de rencontrer sa seconde compagne.

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Eh oh, je voudrais vous y voir vous après neuf ans de mariage ou encore une histoire d'amour qui a duré presque quinze ans !

_**- Greg Goyle :**_ Pansy, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme Toorj ou Malefoy, un jour tu rencontreras le bon.

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Et elle n'a pas besoin de chercher loin pour le trouver… (Ginny).

_**- Théodore Nott :**_ Il va devoir employer les grands moyens car Pans' est plus froide qu'un iceberg depuis le temps…

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Théo tais-toi espèce de Pervers !

_**- Théodore Nott :**_ Je ne parle pas, j'écris.

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Tu es désespérant…

_**- Théodore Nott :**_ C'est ce qui fait mon charme.

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Nott, je ne te savais pas aussi loquace… (Ginny)

_**- Théodore Nott :**_ Et tu ne connais pas tous mes talents mais cela restera toujours un mystère pour toi car je ne fréquente pas les femmes mariées.

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Non mais quel vantard ! (Ginny)

_**- Théodore Nott :**_ Demande à Pansy ou Goyle.

_**- Greg Goyle :**_ Il a un succès fou quand il veut mais je suis le meilleur.

_**- Théodore Nott :**_ Après c'est moi le vantard ?

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ C'est ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en font le moins.

_**- Théodore Nott :**_ Pans' tu ne rentre pas dans notre concours car tu as connu seulement Toorj.

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Mais et Malefoy ? (Ginny)

_**- Greg Goyle :**_ Malefoy s'est plaint du refus de Pansy à plusieurs reprises dans le dortoir.

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Eh, je suis là vous savez ?

_**- Théodore Nott :**_ Justement, Ginny je te serais éternellement reconnaissant si tu convaincs Pans' de s'amuser un peu avec son Ron adoré ce soir…

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Pas de soucis. (Ginny).

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Vous êtes désespérants, laissez-nous tranquilles Ronald et moi.

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Bien entendu, on va même vous enfermer dans un placard à balais si nécessaire. (Ginny).

_**- Théodore Nott :**_ Pas besoin, ils vont dormir seuls à l'appartement de ton frère ce soir.

_**-Pansy Panshriij :**_ Je sens que je vais partager la chambre de ma grand-mère au Terrier si vous continuez ainsi.

_**- Théodore Nott :**_ Ah non Pansy, tu ne peux pas abandonner ce pauvre Ronald qui aura certainement besoin de ton épaule pour pleurer ce soir après avoir assisté au mariage.

_**-Pansy Panshriij :**_ Je ne méfie pas de lui qui est un gentleman mais de vous trois espèces de pervers ! Vous seriez forts capables de nous enfermer dans son placard à balais… Or vous avez vu la taille de Ronald ? Il va m'écraser si vous nous cloitrez dans ce minuscule réduit !

_**- Théodore Nott : **_Ginny pourra certainement élargir le placard une fois que vous serez dedans.

_**- Pansy Panshriij : **_Nott, vas te faire pendre !

_**- Greg Goyle :**_ Pansy, détends-toi et ne t'inquiète pas, si ton Ron chéri se comporte mal, il sera vite remis en place par mon poing magistral.

_**- Théodore Nott :**_ Et par ma baguette ainsi que les ciseaux d'Harper et Flint…

_**- Pansy Panshriij :**_ Laissez Ronald tranquille !

_**- Théodore Nott :**_ Bon, je vous laisse car Mr Weasley a enfin trouvé la bonne place pour sa statue. Contactez-moi seulement s'il y a du nouveau entre nos deux tourtereaux ou encore si Pansy s'amuse à lancer des sorts sur Malefoy !_ »

Les femmes se turent à la vue des hommes qui leur offrirent des boissons avant de s'installer auprès d'elles. Ron tendit également une assiette emplie de hors-d'œuvre à Pansy ravie qui picora plusieurs amuse-gueules en sa compagnie sans plus se soucier des propos échangés avec Nott ou Ginny. Cette dernière songeuse n'entendait cependant pas laisser les deux amis passer à coté d'une histoire d'amour à cause de leurs gênes ou peurs respectives. Par contre, elle se demanda si Pansy avait raison au sujet d'Hermione, ce qui l'inquiétait car son ex belle-sœur ferait alors souffrir non seulement son idiot de mari mais aussi Ron ou Pansy en cas de nouveau revirement. En effet, Hermione était maintenant mariée et ne devait pas entrainer Ronald dans l'adultère, ni briser le cœur de Pansy si Ron finissait par la quitter pour son ex.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**_

_**- D'après vous, les craintes de Pansy sont-elles justifiées ?**_

_**- Ginny a-t-elle raison d'insister ainsi ?**_

_**- Où Arthur va-t-il placer sa statue ?**_

_**- Hermione pourrait-elle succomber à la tentation de l'adultère avec Ron ?**_

_**Je ne maitrise pas très bien le site, comment fait-on quand on arrive au cinquantième document (le site ne permet pas d'en poster plus de cinquante). Si j'efface les documents précédents, les chapitres restent-ils intacts ou s'ont-ils effacés de l'histoire ? Enfin, pour ce qui est de la colonne sonore, je ne sais pas si on a vraiment le droit de citer complètement les noms des chanteurs ou autres, est-ce que c'est autorisé ou non ?**_

_**Merci pour vos réponses et bonne journée !**_


	46. Chapter 45 Pas d'excuses

_**Bonsoir, voici la suite du mariage. Bonnes vacances aux petits veinards et bonne reprise à ceux qui reprennent les cours ou le taf demain ! **_

* * *

Les invités discutèrent un moment par petits groupe tout en sirotant leurs boissons mais les conversations s'interrompirent à la vue de l'arrivée en masse de plusieurs hiboux qui distribuèrent gratuitement aux invités des exemplaires du journal du soir. Ginny surprise saisit sa copie avant de s'esclaffer à la vue du titre ou encore la photographie en première page du baisemain de Ron à Pansy. Ensuite, elle se plongea avec délice dans la lecture de l'article consacré aux deux héros du jour.

* * *

_**Une nouvelle vie pour Ronald Weasley **_

_Ce soir Miss Hermione Granger et Mr Roger Davies couronneront leur histoire d'amour par une union romantique célébrée face au coucher de soleil au sein du Manoir Davies. Tous nos vœux accompagnent donc les deux tourtereaux en cette soirée particulière illuminée par leur amour qui brillera de mille feux. Les détails du mariage vous seront fournis demain puisque les futurs époux ont accordé à votre envoyée préférée la primeur de leurs impressions mais aussi l'exclusivité de vous raconter leur mariage. _

_Malheureusement, Miss Granger ne nous a pas donné des détails sur sa robe de mariée, ni n'a souhaité laisser nos photographes immortaliser ses préparatifs. Toutefois, la gentillesse de la famille Weasley nous a permis de nous immiscer au sein du Terrier afin de participer aux activités de Mr Harper le coiffeur sorcier le plus renommé de Seoul chargé de coiffer Mr Ronald Weasley, Mrs Ginny Potter et Miss Panshriij. Vous trouverez à ce sujet plusieurs photographies au sein de cette édition mais n'hésitez pas à réserver tout de suite votre copie du prochain exemplaire de Sorcière-Hebdo car Mr Harper vous donnera de nombreux conseils sur l'entretien de vos cheveux ainsi que les dernières tendances de la mode européenne ou encore asiatique. Miss Millicent Bullstrode, Mr Marcus Flint et Gregory Goyle en feront de même pour les vêtements sorciers puis les jumelles Carrow vous donneront aussi de nombreuses astuces afin de mettre en valeur vos anciens bijoux. _

_En attendant, vous pouvez admirer leurs créations endossées par Miss Panshriij et Mr Ronald Weasley probablement classés parmi les invités les plus élégants du mariage de ce soir. Mrs Potter a exprimé ses regrets de ne pas avoir su l'existence de la boutique de Miss Bullstrode avant car elle aurait certainement songé à s'y rendre pour choisir sa tenue. Notre flamboyante Gryffondor a également émis le souhait de voir son époux se rendre à l'atelier des sœurs Carrow pour choisir son présent lors de son prochain anniversaire. Enfin, elle a loué avec enthousiasme le talent mais aussi les doigts de fée de Mr Harper qui s'est chargé de sa coiffure. Vous trouverez les photographies de la coiffure de Mrs Potter à la page 3 après celles de Miss Panshriij et Mr Ronald Weasley._

_Ce dernier pourrait d'ailleurs fort bien être sélectionné pour l'élection du plus beau sorcier de l'année. Oui Mesdames, vous n'avez pas besoin de relire car il ne s'agit pas d'une faute de frappe mais bien de la réalité des faits. Ci-joint, vous trouverez les photographies de ce très bel homme à qui les soins de Miss Panshriij ont permis de remonter la pente après le choc subi en raison des révélations de son ex compagne au sujet de leur soi-disant mariage moldu. En effet, Mr Ronald Weasley se croyait légalement marié à la mère de ses enfants même s'il déplorait le fait de ne pas avoir pu célébrer leur union devant un officiant sorcier puisque Miss Granger refusait une cérémonie de ce genre. _

_Aussi Chers Lecteurs, mettez-vous une minute à la place de Ronald Weasley au volant de votre voiture ou sur votre balai. Vous vous trouvez maintenant dans les airs ou sur la route et vous êtes attentif à ce qui entoure. Toutefois, votre femme depuis bientôt vingt ans vous annonce non seulement sa décision de vous quitter mais aussi l'invalidité de votre union… Comme Mr Weasley l'a déclaré : vous seriez alors en état de choc et soudainement dépossédé de votre famille ainsi que de toutes les convictions accumulées en vingt ans comme si de rien n'était. Quel homme sorcier ou moldu confondu pourrait supporter un tel choc ? A la lumière de ces révélations, l'accident de voiture provoqué par Mr Weasley n'est bien évidemment pas justifiable mais les raisons de sa soudaine inattention sont compréhensibles. De plus, Miss Granger pourtant habituée aux véhicules moldus en raison de ses origines ne s'est pas souciée d'attendre le stationnement du véhicule pour annoncer ces choses à son compagnon. _

_Après une enquête approfondie, il s'est avéré que la négligence de Mr Weasley en matière d'assurance auto contractée par les moldus pour leur véhicule était due à sa véritable ignorance et non un oubli de sa part. Aussi, la rédaction s'excuse auprès de Mr Weasley pour les accusations infondées lancées à cause d'informations erronées. Durant ces derniers mois, ce sorcier a subi de nombreux préjudices et s'est retrouvé seul car peu de personnes lui sont restées fidèles en dehors de sa famille proche. Fort heureusement, sa rencontre fortuite avec Mis Panshriij lui a ouvert les yeux sur de nouvelles perspectives mais aussi permis de faire le point sur sa vie. _

_Ainsi Mr Ronald Weasley a lui-même reconnu que sa vie commune avec Miss Granger n'était plus harmonieuse depuis de nombreuses années. Il a également affirmé détenir sa propre responsabilité dans l'échec de leur vie conjugale en raison de son incapacité à répondre aux aspirations de sa compagne manifestement différentes des siennes. Ainsi, les disputes laissèrent la place à l'indifférence puis le fossé entre nos deux héros de la Guerre est devenu insurmontable. Miss Granger délaissa donc de plus en plus le foyer conjugal après la scolarisation de ses enfants à Poudlard et s'investit passionnément dans son travail au point d'oublier les diners romantiques organisés par Ronald Weasley pour célébrer leurs soi-disant anniversaires de mariage. Enfin, la fonction de Miss Granger lui fit également délaisser les fêtes familiales des Weasley d'après son ex belle-mère Molly peinée pour son fils souvent seul. Toutefois, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger n'étaient pas seulement des amants mais aussi les parents de Miss Rose Weasley ainsi que son frère cadet Hugo. Tous deux sont de jeunes élèves brillants respectivement âgés de dix-huit et bientôt dix-sept ans. Aussi, ils sont assez matures pour comprendre les raisons de la séparation de leurs parents et semblent approuver l'union de leur maman avec Mr Davies. D'ailleurs Miss Rose sera la demoiselle d'honneur de sa mère et Mr Hugo conduira sa mère à l'autel. _

_Interrogé à ce sujet, Mr Weasley affirme comprendre le choix de ses enfants de soutenir leur mère dans un moment si important pour toutes les femmes. D'après lui, les jeunes gens font preuve de grande maturité car ils sont conscients de l'immuabilité de l'amour de leurs parents à leur égard malgré la séparation. Le sorcier fait également tous ses vœux de bonheur à Miss Granger et Mr Davies. Enfin, il reconnait ne pas fréquenter beaucoup le futur mari de son ex compagne mais l'auror semble rendre Hermione heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte aux yeux de Ronald Weasley._

_Mr Weasley a également affirmé avoir retrouvé sa sérénité grâce à Miss Pansy Panshriij la seule personne à lui avoir tendu la main hormis ses parents, sa fratrie ou quelques rares amis. Malgré les rivalités de leurs anciennes Maisons respectives, cette jeune femme n'a pas hésité à faire fi de préjugés dépassés depuis vingt ans afin de découvrir les qualités de Mr Weasley. Nul doute que la beauté innée de Miss Panshriij mais surtout ses attentions, sa douceur exquise ou encore son intérêt sincère à l'égard de Mr Ronald Weasley ont rendu à ce séduisant sorcier sa confiance en lui au lieu de songer encore à une compagne totalement indifférente, voire, absente depuis des années._

_Mr Weasley ne nous a pas spécifié ses projets d'avenirs mais il ne fait aucun doute pour nous que Miss Panshriij en fasse partie car les deux sorciers se fréquentent assidûment depuis des mois et le sorcier a soutenu sa belle de son mieux lors du procès. A présent, le retour de la jeune femme en Grande-Bretagne leur permettra de passer d'avantage de temps ensemble sans devoir se soucier de détails matériels comme le décalage horaire. Les deux sorciers tentent de se montrer discrets mais leur complicité ne passe pas inaperçue et leurs regards intenses prouvent parfaitement qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement d'amitié._

_Aussi, Chers Lecteurs nous souhaitons à Miss Granger et Mr Davies une longue vie heureuse ensemble, néanmoins, nous faisons également le pari d'assister à un nouveau mariage d'ici peu. _

_Tous nos vœux de bonheur sont donc adressés aux deux époux de ce soir mais aussi à Ronald Weasley et Pansy Panshriij manifestement les prochains sur la liste des jeunes mariés… _

_Rita Skeeter._

* * *

L'article était documenté par de nombreuses photographies sur les préparatifs de Pansy en compagnie de Ginny mais aussi des clichés de Ron. Enfin, le rédacteur en chef avait habilement inséré une image en gros plan de la jeune femme en train de descendre les escaliers sous le regard ébloui de Ronald. L'expression admirative de ce dernier était parfaitement explicite même pour le plus borné des invités. Ces derniers changèrent aussitôt de point de vue sur Ron auparavant dénigré après le départ d'Hermione puis les conversations reprirent à voix basse afin de rejeter la faute de l'accident sur la jeune femme.

Les sorciers ne se prononcèrent pas ouvertement, néanmoins, les rumeurs ne se portaient plus sur Ron mais Hermione maintenant accusée d'insensibilité ou encore d'égoïsme après son geste. Les hommes se projetèrent également à la place du Gryffondor avant de réaliser sa peine puis les femmes indignées dont Lavande discutèrent entre elles du coté manipulateur de la nouvelle Mrs Davies. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs encore totalement tenue à l'obscur de l'arrivée des journaux car elle était en train de poser avec son mari sous les flashes du photographe chargé d'immortaliser leur union.

En revanche, ses beaux-parents inquiets se posèrent des questions sur le futur de Roger aux cotés d'une épouse de ce genre. Les enfants d'Hermione livides lurent également à plusieurs reprises l'article mais conservèrent un silence prudent car les propos tenus par leur père étaient on ne peut plus véridiques. Toutefois, ils déplorèrent cet étalage public le jour du mariage de leur mère même si les deux adolescents furent contraints de reconnaitre qu'elle se montra bien plus sournoise ou encore venimeuse lors de ses commentaires à la presse au moment de la séparation. Par contre, les remarques de leur père étaient disséminées au sein de l'article et ne détenaient aucun caractère irrespectueux ou diffamatoire. Il faisait même ses vœux de bonheur à son ex compagne pour une vie heureuse en compagnie de Roger. Aussi, Hermione ne pourrait jamais attaquer le journal, ni même Ron. Les jeunes gens soupirèrent tout en grommelant contre la bêtise de leur père puis le contemplèrent.

Le Gryffondor surpris ne s'attendait pas à un tel article mais apprécia le geste de la journaliste. Certes, Ron n'aurait pas choisi le jour du mariage pour publier une telle chose, néanmoins, ce n'était pas lui qui incita Skeeter à agir ainsi et il ne se sentait donc aucunement responsable des gestes de cette femme. Le sorcier estimait également que son point de vue était enfin exposé et lui permettait de se défendre des accusations d'Hermione au lieu de subir les regards moralisateurs ou méfiants des gens convaincus que l'Hermione connue à Poudlard ne l'aurait jamais abandonné sans de graves raisons comme l'alcoolisme, la violence physique ou verbale. A présent, la vérité éclatait enfin au grand-jour et nul ne pourrait plus l'accuser d'être le seul responsable de leur échec conjugal.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Pansy dont le regard inquiet ne lui avait pas échappé puis la rassura sur ses états-d'âmes. Son amie rassurée acquiesça, néanmoins, elle lui conseilla de parler de l'article avec ses enfants afin de leur faire comprendre l'absence d'animosité ou d'un désir de vengeance lors de sa conversation avec Rita. Ron pensif acquiesça puis songea à l'altruisme de Pansy avant de rejoindre ses enfants. Ces derniers agacés l'accueillirent cependant poliment et écoutèrent ses explications :

« _ Rosie, Hugo, j'étais loin d'imaginer la publication d'un tel article aujourd'hui.

- Encore heureux, il n'aurait manqué que le contraire ! S'insurgea Hugo.

- Hugo… Tenta Rose.

- Tu es bien trop honnête pour te venger de Maman de cette manière mais ton impulsivité t'incite parfois à des actions ridicules ou inappropriées. Soupira Rose.

- Je suis désolé. Tenta Ron.

- Papa tu es incorrigible franchement, quand vas-tu enfin grandir et cesser de commettre des impairs ? Se lamenta Hugo.

- Il faut vraiment être bête pour discuter avec Rita Skeeter sans se douter de la publication de tes propos. Renchérit Rose.

- Rose, je ne te permets pas de traiter ton père ainsi ! S'insurgea Ginny venue en renfort.

- Laisse Gin…

- Non Ron, tes gosses doivent apprendre le respect et ne pas te parler ainsi. Votre père n'a rien fait de mal: cet article est donc simplement du au hasard.

- Il pouvait éviter de répondre à Skeeter. Rétorqua Hugo.

- Pourquoi, ta mère l'a fait elle ?_ Répliqua Ginny_ Dois-je vous rappeler tous ses commentaires acerbes sur l'imprudence, le manque de responsabilité, la bêtise, l'impulsivité, l'immobilisme ou la fainéantise de votre père ? Reprit-elle.

- Maman n'y a pas été de main morte _ Reconnut Rose_ Toutefois, elle n'a pas attendu le jour du mariage de Papa pour vider son sac. Affirma-t-elle.

- Ta mère l'a fait le 1er mars Rosie: elle a osé insinuer que mon frère était en train de se saouler dans un bar afin de ne pas se présenter seul à sa propre fête d'anniversaire et ne croyait pas non plus à l'existence de Pansy au point de le traiter de menteur. Enfin, vous trouvez normal son idée de se présenter au _Chaudron Baveur_ avec Roger sans se soucier de blesser votre père ? S'indigna Ginny.

- Mais…

- Ça suffit maintenant, vos parents vous ont donné une éducation trop laxiste et vous en profitez pour imposer vos caprices à votre géniteur. Or dites-moi combien de fois êtes-vous allés le voir depuis son emménagement dans son nouveau logement ? Cela fait une semaine que vous séjournez chez votre mère pour l'aider dans ses préparatifs mais n'avez trouvé même pas une minute pour rendre visite à Ron ou vos grands-parents !

- Nous devions aider Maman. Se défendit Rose.

- Maman, Maman, Maman vous avez un père aussi !

- On viendra le voir la prochaine fois. Trancha Hugo.

- Bon maintenant, cessez de faire les enfants et passez un peu de temps avec lui. Ordonna Ginny._ »

Les jeunes gens acquiescèrent puis leur tante glissa ses bras sous les leurs afin de les entrainer avec elle jusqu'à leur table. Pansy ne dit rien de peur d'envenimer la situation mais jeta un regard d'encouragement à Ron reconnaissant. Ce dernier tenta ensuite d'engager la conversation avec ses enfants qui répondirent à ses questions par monosyllabes. La Serpentarde peinée observa discrètement ces deux jeunes adultes et les trouva odieux avec leur père mais n'osait toujours pas prendre la parole de peur de provoquer une rupture complète entre eux à cause de son intromission. Par contre, elle éprouva une immense incompréhension devant leur attitude car ses propres fils se seraient damnés pour recevoir un peu d'attention de la part de Toorj pendant pratiquement quatre ans. En son for intérieur, la jeune femme soupira sur l'injustice de la vie en songeant à sa propre félicité si le Destin lui eut donné un mari et père comme Ron au lieu de son ex.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, la Serpentarde songea au _Retourneur de Temps_ entrevu chez un boutiquier coréen assez louche et ne put s'empêcher de désirer se rendre en Corée demain afin de l'acheter pour empêcher son double d'hurler en 1998 avant de la pousser à courtiser Ronald dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention. Toutefois, Pansy honteuse repoussa aussitôt cette idée car ce n'était pas bien envers ses fils, Toorj, Ronald, ses enfants ou même Hermione. Par contre, la jeune femme retint difficilement son indignation après les reproches d'Hugo à son père. Ce dernier nota le regard furieux de Pansy manifestement en train de déployer des trésors de patience pour ne pas répondre à sa place. D'ailleurs, Ron ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir discrètement de ce fait car le soutien de son amie lui donnait la preuve que le traitement infligé pas ses enfants était totalement injustifié.

Il rêva de rabattre enfin le caquet de son fils ou encore d'exiger un peu de respect de la part de ses enfants mais n'osait cependant pas se montrer ferme de peur de les éloigner définitivement de lui puisqu'ils prirent toujours le parti de leur mère dés leur enfance. Le Gryffondor honteux estima également se montrer faible devant Pansy et s'affaissa mais resta surpris par la lueur de compréhension dans le regard de la jeune femme. Cette dernière conservait son silence prudent pour ne pas déclencher une dispute entre Ron et ses enfants, néanmoins, elle finit par baisser discrètement sa main sous la table pour chercher celle de son ami avant de la serrer fortement en guise de soutien. Il s'apaisa aussitôt à son contact avant de puiser dans ce geste innocent la force nécessaire pour conserver son calme au lieu de faire un esclandre.

Ron reprit ensuite contenance et affirma à ses enfants regretter la publication de l'article aujourd'hui, néanmoins, il refusa de s'excuser auprès d'Hermione ou Roger malgré l'insistance de Rose puis Hugo dépités. Ces derniers finirent donc par prétexter devoir avertir leur mère de cet incident et en profitèrent pour s'éloigner sous le regard accablé de leur père. Pansy attendit l'éloignement des jeunes gens pour se rapprocher d'avantage du Gryffondor afin de le consoler. Ron l'étreignit aussitôt avec avidité sans se soucier du public convaincu d'assister à une étreinte affectueuse du couple. Pas un seul mot ne fut échangé entre les deux amis, néanmoins, le sorcier ressentit un profond bien-être durant ce moment et ne desserra pas ses bras autour de la jeune femme même lorsqu' il fut demandé aux invités d'entrer sous la tente pour accueillir les mariés.

Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, le maitre de cérémonie engagé par Roger annonça l'arrivée des époux avant d'inviter tout le monde à saluer Mr et Mrs Davies. Harry observa les regards en coin des invités dont ceux de Lavande et Parvati puis retint un soupir en songeant à la versatilité de l'opinion publique manipulée par la presse qui malmena Ron avant de s'en prendre maintenant à Hermione. Ensuite, l'assistance applaudit les mariés souriants sans se douter de leur colère à la vue de l'article, néanmoins, ils avaient décidé de ne pas montrer leur désappointement de peur d'alimenter d'avantage le manège de la plume venimeuse de Rita Skeeter toujours friande de ragots. Les mariés souriants trouvèrent donc un mot pour chacun de leurs invités puis finirent par parvenir au niveau des Potter, Ron ainsi que Pansy. Le Gryffondor tint son amie contre lui et s'efforça de sourire pour dissimuler sa tristesse face à l'attitude de ses enfants.

Face aux mariés, le Gryffondor exprima ses regrets pour la publication de ses propos dans de telles circonstances mais ne prononça aucun mot d'excuses. En revanche, la mariée s'efforça de conserver son sourire et déclara ne pas se soucier de cet article. De plus, il s'agissait de la vérité ce que ne contesterait jamais Hermione consciente de ses erreurs envers son ex compagnon. Afin de mettre fin aux rumeurs naissantes, la jeune femme s'excusa publiquement auprès de Ron pour sa maladresse le jour de leur rupture car elle aurait du faire preuve de bon sens en attendant la fin de la journée pour lui annoncer sa décision au lieu de le faire dans la voiture.

Le Gryffondor abasourdi acquiesça puis retrouva le sourire face à l'attitude de ses enfants qui s'approchèrent également pour s'excuser de leur brusquerie précédente. Ron pas rancunier pour deux sous envers sa progéniture, oublia aussitôt leur différend avant de laisser les jeunes gens partir s'amuser avec les personnes de leur âge. Ensuite, les mariés reçurent les félicitations des quatre amis dont celles de Pansy. En son for intérieur, Hermione rêva de lui retirer son doux sourire du visage puis retrouva le sien en songeant à sa petite surprise. Elle se détendit enfin et se rengorgea sous les compliments sincères de la Serpentarde pour la cérémonie, sa robe ou encore la décoration de la terrasse. Ensuite, les mariés continuèrent le tour des invités pendant que Pansy et Ginny admirèrent la salle ornée de bouquets de fleurs sur les tables et de rubans de gaze rouges-et-or ou encore aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

Ron surpris observa la multitude de cœurs rouges, les colombes et les angelots miniatures en train de virevolter autour des invités puis s'interrogea sur cet amas de niaiseries mais conserva un silence prudent pour une fois. Il discuta avec Pansy un petit moment avant de repérer le plan de tables des invités au loin et l'entraina aussitôt dans cette direction. Une fois parvenus en face du tableau orné de rubans de satin couleur crème, les deux amis notèrent les noms des tables basés sur différentes fleurs. Ils cherchèrent aussitôt la leur mais Ron surpris relut plusieurs fois les indications fournies :

* * *

_Table Pensées (Pansy en anglais)_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Pansy Panshriij _

_Draco Malefoy_

_Astoria Greengrass_

_Daphné Greengrass_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Glenda Zabini_

_Viktor Krum_

_Irina Krum_

_Cormac Mac Laggen_

* * *

Pansy tenta de rester silencieuse mais finit par s'esclaffer avec Ron amusé devant la gaminerie d'Hermione manifestement désireuse de leur pourrir la soirée en leur imposant des personnes censément désagréables à tous les deux. En effet, Ron ne supportait pas Mac Laggen, ni les Serpentards et avait jalousé Krum durant sa permanence à Poudlard, néanmoins, les choses avaient changé depuis sa rencontre avec Pansy. Cette dernière acquiesça puis affirma décevoir probablement Hermione en ne s'en prenant pas à Malefoy, ni Zabini ce soir mais tenter de leur parler pour mettre de coté le passé ainsi qu'à Daphné dans l'espoir de la convaincre d'inciter Parkinson senior à la recevoir. Enfin, Pansy était ravie de passer avec Krum ainsi que sa charmante femme Irina.

Ensuite, Ron tenta de la taquiner un peu sur le pari de Nott et Goyle puis lui proposa de s'amuser un peu aux dépens de leurs ex respectifs. Après tout, Rita Skeeter les avait manifestement fiancé et il ne serait pas gentil de la décevoir, encore moins devant Hermione ou Draco. Pansy hilare acquiesça mais l'avertit cependant de sa tendance à se comporter en Serpentarde en présence de membres de son ancienne Maison. Ron la traita aussitôt de vilaine petite Serpentarde mais affirma l'adorer quand même et savoir que la vraie Pansy lui reviendrait très vite après la fin de ce repas.

C'est donc un gentil petit couple qui se mit à chercher la table Pansy sans se soucier des regards curieux des invités.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu !**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'article ?**_

_**- Ron pourrait-il gagner le concours ? Les propos de Skeeter peuvent-ils influencer son comportement ou sa vision sur sa propre personne ?**_

_**- D'après vous, qui a payé la distribution de tous ces journaux gratuits aux invités ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude des enfants ?**_

_**- Et de Ron : a-t-il bien fait de ne pas faire d'esclandre ou aurait-il du s'imposer d'avantage meme si cela risquait de créer un scandale le jour du mariage ou de braquer d'avantage ses gosses ?**_

_**- D'après vous, Ron devait-il s'excuser pour l'article ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'intervention de Ginny ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous Pansy durant le passage où elle se tait pour ne pas aggraver la situation ?**_

_**- Ira-t-elle acheter le Retourneur de Temps selon vous ? Et Ron le ferait-il si elle lui en parle et surtout que changerait-il de son passé ? Sauverait-il Fred ou chercherait-il à séduire Pansy ?**_

_**- L'étreinte de Ron et Pansy qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**- Comment qualifieriez-vous la réaction d'Hermione ?**_

_**- La décoration de l'intérieur de la tente vous plait-elle ?**_

_**- Vous attendiez vous à un tel plan de table ?**_

_**- D'après vous, la proposition de Ron de jouer aux amoureux est-elle innocente ?**_

_**- Comment imaginez-vous les retrouvailles entre les Serpentards ?**_

_**- Comment imaginez-vous la suite ?**_

_**Voilà et bonne soirée !**_


	47. Chapter 46 Weasley est notre roi !

_**Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre, ne me tuez pas la surprise n'est pas encore arrivée MDR, il faut attendre que tout le monde se mette à table (encore un peu de patience Octo ^^). En tout cas merci pour votre fidélité et vos reviews. J'ai répondu par mp aux personnes inscrites sur le site et remercie ici Camille 59, Gwen et Shina. Effectivement, Pansy et Ron deviennent de plus en plus proches, néanmoins, la jeune femme a peur d'une nouvelle désillusion. Après avoir vu l'attitude des gosses de Ron, elle estime cependant que sa présence ne peut pas empirer la situation déjà déplorable entre le père et les enfants. Enfin, la décoration est très kitch, surchargée mais aussi niaise MDR. **_

_**Voilà je finis de poste (c'est 2h17 et je vérifierai de nouveau les fautes demains car j'en ai certainement oublié).**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Les deux amis cherchèrent leur table tout en échangeant de nombreux saluts avec les autres invités rencontrés en chemin. Ainsi, ils discutèrent un moment avec Neville curieux puis Luna ou encore Dean Thomas fasciné par la beauté de Pansy valorisée par sa tenue ainsi que sa coiffure sans compter l'éclat des bijoux. Toutefois, Ron retint un juron à la vue de Jin Chang souriant qui les rejoignit afin de les saluer avant de baiser galamment la main de la jeune femme surprise.

Ensuite, Pansy retira doucement sa main tout en s'interrogeant sur les intentions de l'auror qui lui posa de nombreuses questions sur ses premières impressions depuis son retour sur le sol anglais sans se soucier des regards peu amènes de Ron pas du tout ravi du manège de ce type. Toutefois, Ronald retrouva le sourire à la vue du geste de Pansy qui se rapprocha de lui puis le Gryffondor prit un ton affable pour prendre poliment congé de Chang sous le prétexte de chercher leur table.

Harry amusé nota le manège de son beau-frère avant de montrer la scène à Ginny ravie de voir Ron glisser son bras autour de la taille de Pansy pour l'accompagner jusqu'à leur table sous le regard envieux de nombreux célibataires dépités de ne pas posséder une telle cavalière. Les femmes jalouses projetèrent également de se ruer dans les boutiques de Millicent Bullstrode, les jumelles Carrow, Marcus Flint, Gregory Goyle ou le salon d'Harper afin de rivaliser avec l'élégance de Pansy le plus rapidement possible.

Enfin, Ron et Pansy parvinrent à leur table ornée d'un bouquet de pensées en guise de clin d'œil au nom choisi par les époux. Les sorciers curieux notèrent également les marques-places en forme de cœurs rouges décorés de plumes blanches et surmontés des prénoms de chacun manifestement rédigés à la main en lettres dorées. Le Gryffondor ne se permit aucun commentaire désobligeant mais s'interrogea sur le choix de ces objets autrefois tant décriés par Hermione peu sujette au romantisme. Toutefois, son ex compagne devait avoir changé ou le choix de cette décoration fut proposé par Roger mais cela semblait peu probable.

Ron demanda à son amie si les autres Serpentards finiraient par se présenter à table ou seuls les Krum les rejoindraient en compagnie de Mac Laggen. Pansy songeuse affirma être certaine de l'arrivée des Serpentards une fois leur stratégie mise au point. Le Gryffondor surpris l'interrogea sur ses propos puis la jeune femme lui parla de la rancœur de nombreux Expulsés à l'égard des Malefoy ou encore des Zabini qui étaient des ex Mangemorts notoires mais ne subirent pas l'exil contrairement aux autres. Enfin, seuls les Serpentards plus fortunés parvinrent à attendrir des membres du Magenmagot grâce à de nombreux pots-de-vin et furent donc autorisés à rester en Grande-Bretagne.

Aussi, les Serpentards privés de moyens et expulsés, même pour de simples soupçons de sympathie envers les idées de Voldemort, ne les portaient donc pas dans leurs cœurs et les Malefoy craignaient probablement des représailles après le retour des anciens bannis. Ron inquiet l'interrogea sur les intentions de ses amis mais Pansy le rassura sur le désir des Expulsés de rentrer et non de perdre cette chance à cause de vengeances stupides. Certes, quelques idiots pouvaient fort bien tenter de s'en prendre aux Malefoy, néanmoins, la soif de vengeance était extrêmement rare car les gens voulaient simplement retourner à la maison sans se soucier du reste. Enfin, ils entendaient faire profil bas et se réinsérer discrètement au sein de la société britannique. Aussi, les Malefoy ne craignaient probablement rien même si les Expulsés ne souhaitaient probablement pas les fréquenter.

Harry curieux entendit ses dernières paroles car il était en train de s'approcher avec Ginny ou encore Georges et ne put s'empêcher de questionner Pansy sur ses propos. L'auror pensif acquiesça après son résumé puis se promit de veiller discrètement sur la sécurité des Malefoy pour éviter des dérives de la part de l'un des anciens Expulsé. Ensuite, Potter surpris nota l'arrivée du clone de Malefoy et d'un autre jeune homme blond en train de fixer intensément la Serpentarde. Cette dernière soutint aussitôt son regard et ne cilla pas pour la plus grande satisfaction de l'adolescent qui finit par hocher légèrement la tête en direction de Scorpius. Ce dernier salua donc poliment les Gryffondor avant de s'adresser à Pansy pour lui présenter officiellement Patrick Parkinson Junior.

Ensuite, Ginny surprise nota la galanterie du jeune homme qui baisa la main de Pansy avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Ainsi, l'occasion m'est donnée de rencontrer la fameuse Pansy dont m'ont parlé mes parents ou encore notre gouvernante Sybil mais aussi les anciens membres de la Maison Serpentard.

- Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer Patrick, ainsi vous connaissiez mon existence ?

- La Maison n'oublie jamais ses membres et encore moins ses préfets. Vous-même avez occupé cette charge sous le nom de Miss Pansy Parkinson et vous êtes encore reconnue ainsi au sein de la Maison. Répondit Patrick.

- Je ne porte plus ce nom depuis l'été 1998…

- C'est exact mais vous faites toujours partie de la Maison Serpentard. Enfin, nul n'aurait pu me dissimuler votre existence au Manoir car votre chambre demeure sous scellés depuis l'été 1998. Affirma-t-il.

- Certes, les scellés magiques… Acquiesça Pansy.

- Votre magie était déjà très puissante à l'époque et mon père n'est jamais parvenu à dissiper l'enchantement. Révéla Patrick.

- La mise sous scellé magique de ma chambre était une habitude ancrée en moi depuis des années et je ne me doutais point de ne plus remettre les pieds au manoir le jour des résultats de mes Aspics.

- C'est quoi la mise sous scellé magique ? Interrogea Ginny

- C'est un procédé qui permet de fermer totalement une pièce et de laisser à l'intérieur des objets qui resteront intacts sans s'effriter, ni tomber en poussière malgré le temps écoulé jusqu'à l'ouverture de la porte. Expliqua brièvement Pansy.

- Cela fonctionne aussi pour une maison entière ou un coffre à Gringott ? Intervint Harry en songeant aux biens de Rogue toujours inaccessibles jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un hypothétique héritier.

- C'est possible si le sorcier est assez puissant pour appliquer ses scellés magiques sur une aussi grande surface en ce qui concerne sa maison. Enfin, il n'y a pas de meilleure protection non plus pour les coffres, n'en déplaise aux Gobelins. Confirma Pansy souriante.

- Ainsi, le sort peut seulement être levé par celui qui l'a lancé. Conclut Harry pensif.

- Ou la personne désignée comme son héritier car les scellés demeurent en place même après la mort de la personne qui a lancé le sort. Enfin, la surface scellée est immuable même au cas où vous tenteriez de raser les murs. Compléta Patrick.

- Père a tenté plusieurs fois de lever le sort mais il a fini par abandonner au bout de quinze ans. Révéla Scorpius.

- Je suis désolée de vous donner tant de problèmes au Manoir Parkinson. Dit simplement Pansy.

- En ce qui nous concerne, nous nous amusions énormément à voir nos parents respectifs ou grands-parents tenter de lever les scellés par tous les moyens, néanmoins, notre curiosité s'est de plus en plus attisée à votre sujet au fil des années. Affirma Scorpius.

- Par contre, je serais heureux d'assister à la levée des scellés si Père vous autorisait à venir au Manoir. Déclara Patrick.

- Je serais ravie de satisfaire votre requête mais nul ne m'a encore invité au Manoir. Rétorqua Pansy tout en utilisant un ton similaire à celui de Rogue aux yeux d'Harry.

- Père est très âgé et le médicomage nous a recommandé de lui éviter des émotions violentes. Or vous pouvez bien évidemment imaginer la préoccupation de ma mère ou la mienne à l'idée de le voir s'agiter à cause de la perspective de représailles. Révéla Patrick.

- De quelles représailles parlez-vous Patrick ? Votre père fut le mien pendant dix-sept ans et j'étais déjà consciente de la fragilité de sa santé, ne craignez donc point une réaction vindicative de ma part.

- Une telle mansuétude me laisse pantois. Concéda Patrick indécis car les Serpentards n'étaient pas connus pour leur capacité à pardonner.

- Malgré ma coquetterie, je dois admettre mon âge ainsi que les deux décennies passées depuis ma dernière entrevue avec votre père. Aussi, la colère initiale a laissé la place à la clémence envers un homme malade. Mon désir serait donc de parler en tout quiétude avec Patrick senior de mes origines ainsi que de ma mère. Rétorqua Pansy sans se douter d'imiter la voix ou encore les expressions faciales de Rogue sous le regard fasciné d'Harry.

- Aucune intention belliqueuse, ni revendication financière n'agitent votre cœur ? Après tout, vous étiez l'héritière officielle des Parkinson avant ma naissance. L'interrogea Patrick inquiet à l'idée d'affronter un procès pour délibérer la question de la succession.

- Vous êtes et resterez l'unique héritier des Parkinson Patrick. Assura Pansy tout en soutenant son regard.

- Seriez-vous disposée à renoncer officiellemment à la succession et à lever les scellés en échange d'une entrevue avec Père ? Demanda Patrick.

- Certainement, si en échange, votre Père réponds à mes questions et me laisse également reprendre mes affaires personnelles ainsi que celles de ma mère si votre géniteur en détient encore. Répondit Pansy afin de poser ses conditions.

- Votre requête me semble très raisonnable, je suis certain que nous trouverons rapidement un arrangement devant un avocat. Estima Patrick.

- Bien je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre notre table. Intervint Scorpius satisfait de la tournure des événements.

- Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Patrick. Déclara Pansy.

- Moi de même et je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée avec ma mère mais aussi mon oncle et ma tante qui ne vont probablement plus tarder. Répondit-il.

- D'ailleurs où sont-ils ? Interrogea Pansy.

- Ils sont en train de discuter avec le Ministre de la Magie également invité au mariage afin de lui demander la nature des dispositions prises au sujet des Expulsés. Expliqua Scorpius

- La Maison ne veut pas d'une guerre fratricide entre ses membres vingt ans après les déchirements vécus au sein de Serpentard. Tenta de le rassurer Pansy.

- Etes-vous prête à vous porter garante de tous les Expulsés ?

- Cela m'est impossible Scorpius mais beaucoup d'entre nous aspirent à une vie tranquille et non gâcher notre retour par des querelles stériles.

- Prônerez-vous donc la paix entre les membres de la Maison malgré les blessures infligées par mon oncle ou vos anciens amis ? L'interrogea Patrick.

- Vingt ans ont passé depuis : nous ne sommes plus des adolescents mais des adultes responsables. Laissons donc le passé derrière nous afin de vivre en bonne entente même si les membres de la Maisons ne participeront probablement pas à de nombreuses réjouissances ensembles. Vous pouvez rapporter mes propos à vos parents si cela peut vous rassurer. Renchérit-elle.

- Ils ne savent rien de notre initiative. Révéla Scorpius.

- Des Serpentards ambitieux et entreprenants : vous faites honneur à la Maison Messieurs. Répondit Pansy favorablement impressionnée.

- Serpentard un jour… Commença Scorpius.

- Serpentards toujours… Complétèrent Patrick et Pansy en choeur.

- Maintenant, nous devrions rejoindre la table des Boutons d'Or où nous souperons en compagnie des autres jeunes gens dont Rose et Hugo Weasley. Avoua Scorpius tout en échangeant un regard éloquent avec Pansy pour manifester son ennui.

- Avec un peu de bonne volonté, les Maisons peuvent dépasser leurs préjugés respectifs et tisser de nouveaux liens entre leurs membres. Après tout, nous sommes tous des sorciers quelle que soit les couleurs portées à Poudlard. L'encouragea Pansy.

- Certes, vous et Mr Weasley en êtes la preuve._ Ajouta malicieusement Scorpius_ Père n'a d'ailleurs démontré aucune surprise à la vue de votre complicité puisque vous manifestiez déjà un certain penchant pour le gardien des Gryffondor en cinquième année lors de votre rupture momentanée avec mon père. Révéla également le jeune homme amusé._ »

Ensuite, les jeunes gens saluèrent galamment Pansy en train de faire de son mieux pour conserver un visage de marbre en présence des Gryffondor abasourdis et à la bouche ouverte sans se soucier du risque de gober d'éventuelles mouches. La jeune femme livide nota les regards malicieux des invités attroupés autour d'eux pour épier leur conversation et refusa de faire un esclandre public ou de s'embarrasser dans de longues explications pour rectifier les propos de Scorpius qui avait du croire aux mensonges de son père. Toutefois, elle se jura de rendre à Malefoy la monnaie de sa pièce après un tour pareil.

Ensuite, les invités se rendirent à leurs tables respectives puis Georges abasourdi se reprit et taquina Ron toujours muet sur son succès auprès de la gent féminine dés Poudlard sans se douter de l'irritation d'Hermione après la diffusion des propos de Scorpius parmi toute l'assistance surprise. En revanche, Pansy s'efforça de conserver son calme tout en imaginant différentes manières de se venger de Malefoy et tenta d'éviter les questions de Georges. A la fin, Pansy reconnut cependant avoir rompu une première fois avec Draco après une énième dispute causée par son refus de céder aux avances de son promis. Malheureusement, leurs fiançailles étaient toujours officiellement maintenues car les deux adolescents ne détenaient aucun pouvoir de décision à ce sujet. Aussi, Draco était convaincu du prompt retour de Pansy et s'amusa donc avec des filles de leur Maison sous ses yeux afin de la rendre jalouse.

Toutefois, bien mal lui en prit car Pansy était alors très rancunière et décida de lui porter un coup magistral afin de briser son orgueil. Elle réfléchit longuement à une vengeance sans violence physique ou magie car lui lancer des _Stupéfix. voire,_ _Sectum Sempra_ n'aurait pas été très intelligent de sa part. Au bout d'un moment, l'adolescente trouva enfin le moyen de blesser Malefoy en lui faisant entrevoir la perspective de la perdre définitivement si elle finissait par lui préférer un nouveau petit ami. Aussi, elle recommença à se pomponner et feignit de s'être amourachée d'un autre garçon. Au début, Draco ne la prit pas au sérieux, néanmoins, il finit par s'inquiéter à la vue de son indifférence soudaine ou encore ses nombreuses rêveries.

Malefoy tenta donc de deviner l'identité du fameux garçon avant de s'esclaffer face aux soi-disant confidences de Nott sur les bizarreries de Pansy toujours en train de se cacher sous les gradins du terrain de Quidditch pour observer l'entrainement des joueurs de Gryffondor. Au bout d'un moment, l'adolescent livide réalisa cependant la véracité des propos de Théodore car il trouva vraiment Pansy sous les gradins en train de baver sur les joueurs. En réalité, Nott et elle avaient préparé soigneusement leur mise en scène à l'insu des Gryffondor puis Théodore emmena discrètement Malefoy sous les gradins pour lui montrer l'attitude de Pansy.

Ensuite, Draco s'efforça de contenir sa rage et tenta de raisonner sa promise officielle avant de rester sans voix après ses confidences sur son intention de déclarer publiquement sa flamme à Ronald Weasley lors de la prochaine partie des Gryffondor. Malefoy livide lui interdit de parler ainsi et tenta de la raisonner. Toutefois, elle ne se présenta pas dans la tribune des Serpentards durant le dernier match de Quidditch de l'équipe cette année-là. Par contre, Pansy se procura une écharpe aux couleurs des Gryffondors ainsi que l'un des chapeaux en forme de tête de lion arborés par membres de cette Maison au cours des matches. D'ailleurs, elle utilisa ce couvre-chef pour dissimuler la paillasse jaunâtre qui lui servait de cheveux avant d'aller encourager Ronald durant la dernière partie des Rouge-et-Or contre Serdaigle. D'après Theodore, Malefoy faillit devenir fou à la vue de Pansy en train d'encourager Ronald et même lui chanter la version de _Weasley est notre roi_ par les Gryffondor.

Ensuite, il alla rapidement chercher Pansy à la fin de la partie pour l'empêcher de se mêler aux Gryffondor dans l'espoir de parvenir à entrer dans leur salle commune afin de participer à leur fête. Après cet épisode, Malefoy s'excusa pour tout et promit d'attendre qu'elle soit prête pour aller plus loin avant de la couvrir d'attentions afin d'éloigner Ronald Weasley de son esprit. Enfin, les deux promis reprirent leur histoire et nul ne sut rien de cet épisode jusqu'à ce soir. Après son récit, Pansy plaisanta avec Ginny sur sa blague ou encore la vengeance féminine sans se douter du trouble de Ron. Ce dernier finit cependant par lui demander la raison de son choix car la plupart des filles auraient choisi Harry ou les jumeaux parmi les joueurs avant de se rengorger après sa réponse. En effet, Pansy affirma qu'il était le joueur le plus mignon à ses yeux au sein de l'équipe des Gryffondor et l'avoir donc choisi lui. Afin de donner un ton plus léger à la conversation, la jeune femme s'amusa à chantonner Weasley est notre roi selon la version gryfondorienne sans se douter de faire plaisir à son ami qui songea qu'elle fut présente à la partie contrairement à Hermione en train de suivre Harry.

Ronald secrètement flatté taquina son amie sur sa passion pour les cheveux roux avant de révéler aux autres l'épisode de la teinture. Ensuite, Pansy gênée s'efforça de ne pas rougir puis changea de sujet à l'arrivée des Krum ravis de la revoir. Viktor saisit aussitôt Pansy afin de l'embrasser sur les deux joues sans se soucier de la stupeur des Gryffondors. Ensuite, l'épouse de Viktor salua son amie puis le champion présenta son épouse aux autres sorciers. Il proclama également Pansy comme le meilleur professeur de potions de Durmstrang avant de lui demander de reprendre enfin son poste là-bas puisqu'elle était finalement débarrassée de son crétin de mari. Toutefois, Ron enlaça aussitôt Pansy avant d'affirmer ne jamais la laisser partir loin de lui.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Jin Chang ou celle de Ron et Pansy à sa vue ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous Patrick Parkinson senior ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous des scellés magiques ?**_

_**- Parkinson senior va-t-il accepter de recevoir Pansy ?**_

_**- D'après vous, comment les gens vont réagir face aux propos de Scorpius sur la soi-disant passion de Pansy pour Ron à Poudlard ?**_

_**- Est-ce que Ron va se rapprocher d'avantage de Pansy après ça meme si elle affirma qu'il s'agissait juste d'une manoeuvre pour rendre Draco jaloux?**_

_**- Enfin, la dernière affirma de Ron est-elle un lapsus révélateur ou simplement joue-t-il la comédie comme il l'a proposé à Pansy dans le chapitre précédent ?**_

_**Voilà et bonne nuit ! **_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et merci pour votre fidélité !**_


	48. Chapter 47 Feeling good

_**Bonjour (à minuit trente-cinq, on ne dit plus bonsoir MDR). **_

_**Voici la suite de la fiction, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira meme si j'avoue avoir songé le diviser en deux parties mais la coupure me semblait difficile. Octo, ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre mais promis c'est dans le prochain ou le suivant (ça va dépendre de la longueur et des actions ). En tout cas merci à tous pour vos review. Samia tu as raison sur tous les points car un père est aveugle à l'égard de ses enfants et Ron ne sait pas ce qu'il attend. Quand à la décoration, elle n'est vraiment pas très agréable à regarder (en fait hermione a voulu tout placer sous le signe du romantisme mais en a fait trop au point de se rendre ridicule. **_

_**Voilà Bonne Lecture et à bientot !**_

* * *

Une minute plus tard, une voix traînante conseilla à Viktor Krum de ne pas se leurrer car Pansy ne quitterait probablement jamais plus la Grande-Bretagne après avoir enfin mis le grappin sur son Weasley chéri pour qui elle éprouvait un énorme béguin depuis leur cinquième année à Poudlard. Ron se tourna aussitôt avant de contempler Draco Malefoy plus élégant que jamais dans son costume noir. Toutefois, le sorcier nota encore une fois son front dégarni malgré ses longs cheveux blonds similaires à ceux de Lucius Malefoy au même âge. Enfin, le Gryffondor resta frappé par les plis amers autours de la bouche du Serpentard dont le regard finit par s'ancrer dans celui de Pansy.

Cette dernière ne cilla pas et répondit donc à son geste de défi tout en positionnant son bras sur la taille de Ron pour l'apaiser après avoir noté sa tension. Le Gryffondor se détendit aussitôt puis attendit patiemment la fin de la confrontation puis pbserva les trois femmes et Blaise Zabini positionnés derrière l'ex Prince des Serpentards. Ron contempla les traits aristocratiques mais froids des deux blondes ou encore le sourire engageant de la petite rousse. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Blaise dont l'expression chafouine manifestait clairement son intention d'attendre la suite des événements pour agir.

L'attitude prudente, voire, opportuniste de Zabini ne surprit aucunement les quatre Gryffondors habitués à un tel comportement de sa part durant leur scolarité à Poudlard. Par contre, ils restèrent surpris par son intérêt manifeste mais aussi celui des femmes ainsi que des Krum devant la confrontation des deux ex fiancés. D'ailleurs l'immobilité des sorciers finit par attirer l'attention générale mais cela ne dérangeait aucunement les Serpentards. En revanche, Georges ravi subtilisa le portable de Pansy et se mit à filmer discrètement la rencontre historique des deux Serpents manifestement pas décidés à céder d'un pouce.

Harry voulut intervenir mais un regard sévère de Ron lui fit comprendre de ne pas distraire les deux opposants. L'auror attendit donc la fin du défi puis songea aux échanges de regards précédents entre Pansy, Patrick et Scorpius qui débouchèrent rapidement sur une conversation courtoise contrairement à cette confrontation stupide à ses yeux mais manifestement lourde de sens pour les Serpentards. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry estima qu'un tel échange risquait de s'éterniser puis songea à rejoindre sa table avec son épouse.

Toutefois, Draco finit par ressentir des fourmillements dans ses membres et céda le premier. Il s'approcha donc de Pansy avant de saisir sa main afin de la baiser sous le regard abasourdi de toute l'assistance ou encore le flash du photographe de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Enfin, l'ex Prince des Serpentards prit la parole :

« _ Je suis heureux d'accueillir de nouveau sur le sol britannique l'un des membres les plus influents de la Maison parmi les Serpentards dispersés à l'étranger. Bon retour parmi nous Pansy.

- Merci Draco pour cet accueil chaleureux. Répondit poliment la jeune femme avant de retirer doucement sa main d'aussitôt saisie par Ron sous le regard de l'assistance.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Pansy : Serpentard un jour…

- Serpentard toujours… Répondit la jeune femme.

- Bien, la Maison est manifestement toujours dans ton cœur malgré ton exil ou encore ta passion pour les Rouge-et-Or comme ton cher Weasley. Affirma Draco.

- Il s'appelle Ronald et pour ta gouverne, je resterai toujours un membre de la Maison Serpentard jusqu'à mon trépas. Déclara Pansy.

- Loin de moi, l'idée de vexer Weasley Pansy ! Simplement, nous n'avons jamais été assez proches pour nous appeler par nos prénoms contrairement à vous deux. Après tout, il m'appelle Malefoy donc je ne pense pas que ton Gryffondor adoré soit heurté par mes manières.

- Absolument pas Malefoy, je suis content de te voir en aussi bonne santé. Intervint poliment Ron.

- Moi de même Weasley. Répliqua Malefoy en conservant un ton poli également car il ne pouvait pas se permettre de froisser publiquement un membre du Trio d'Or.

- Malefoy. Le salua également Harry.

- Bonsoir Potter, Weasley et Mrs Potter. Répondit Malefoy avant de baiser galamment la main de Ginny surprise._ »

Ensuite, Pansy observa Blaise s'avancer également en compagnie de sa femme afin de les saluer Ron et elle. Les deux sorciers répondirent poliment à leurs salutations puis firent plus ample connaissance avec Glenda originaire de Dublin. Le Gryffondor songea que seuls les sorciers en provenance d'Irlande du Nord s'inscrivaient à Poudlard et demanda donc à Mrs Zabini des détails sur l'école de magie irlandaise.

Enfin, Pansy sourit aux deux femmes surprises puis s'avança vers elles en compagnie de Ronald curieux. L'espace d'un instant, les deux sœurs Greengrass crurent leur dernière heure venue si l'ex fiancée du mari d'Astoria et ancienne fille de l'époux de Daphné entendait se venger d'elles par un sort informulé en public. Toutefois, la réaction de Pansy surprit une bonne partie de l'assistance hormis Ron conscient de son désir de vivre sereinement au lieu de s'enliser encore dans des querelles de gamines vingt ans après les faits.

Aussi, il admira le geste de Pansy qui sourit aux deux sœurs avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Daphné, Astoria je dois vous complimenter pour l'éducation de vos deux fils car Scorpius et Patrick m'ont semblé deux jeunes hommes très matures pour leur âge.

- Merci. Sut simplement répondre Astoria abasourdie.

- J'apprécie particulièrement leur esprit d'initiative ainsi que leur intérêt sincère envers la Maison. Patrick doit probablement être un bon préfet et tu dois en tirer une grande fierté Daphné.

- Oui. Concéda Daphné surprise par cet enthousiasme inattendu de la part de Pansy envers celui qui lui ravit l'héritage des Parkinson.

- Vraiment, c'est dommage que mes fils soient bien plus jeunes, autrement, ils auraient pu fréquenter Poudlard ensemble. Déplora Pansy.

- Ils sont quatre n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Astoria curieuse.

- Oui Nansal-Keenan et Toorjii-Kilian ont onze ans, mon troisième fils Severus-Kevin soufflera ses onze bougies en octobre et Kushi-Kurt a fêté ses quatre ans il y a quelques jours. Confirma Pansy.

- Les jumeaux se sont retrouvés dans la maison similaire à Serpentard à l'école de magie mongole d'après Rita Skeeter. Donc tes fils pourraient rejoindre la notre cette année ? L'interrogea Daphné curieuse.

- C'est fort possible, néanmoins, mes enfants ne subiront aucune pression de ma part et iront là où le Choipeaux les enverra. Affirma Pansy.

- Même à Gryffondor ? Interrogea Astoria amusée.

- A Gryffondor, Poutsouffle ou Serdaigle même si je serais ravie de les voir intégrer Serpentard pour empêcher la fermeture de Poudlard. Toutefois, l'essentiel pour moi c'est de les savoir en bonne santé et sereins au sein de leur nouvelle école. Renchérit Pansy.

- Tes jumeaux entreront donc en seconde année ? Demanda Daphné.

- Non, car nous venons de quitter la Mongolie et ils n'ont donc pas fini l'année scolaire. Enfin, mes jumeaux fêteront leur douzième anniversaire en décembre seulement, donc ils ont l'âge requis pour la première année de Poudlard. De plus, cela leur permettra d'acquérir les bases et s'intégrer plus facilement au système scolaire britannique très différent de celui des sorciers mongols. Expliqua Pansy.

- Ils parlent anglais ? Voulut savoir Astoria curieuse.

- Oui.

- Leur maman a pris soin de leur enseigner sa langue maternelle et ils savent donc parfaitement s'exprimer mais aussi lire et écrire en anglais. Renchérit Ron.

- Vous avez l'air de les apprécier. Déclara Astoria surprise.

- Ce sont des enfants adorables mais aussi des petits malins qui auraient fort bien leur place à Serpentard si vous voulez mon avis. S'esclaffa Ron.

- La Maison serait d'ailleurs ravie d'accueillir les trois petits Panshriij. Affirmèrent Patrick et Scorpius venus afin de s'assurer du bon déroulement des retrouvailles entre tous ces Serpentards issus de la vieille génération.

- Le Choipeaux décidera le 1er septembre. Trancha gentiment Pansy._ »

Ensuite, les jeunes gens résumèrent à leurs parents surpris leur conversation avec la jeune femme puis Astoria et Daphné se rassurèrent donc légèrement après ces confidences ainsi que l'attitude manifestement conciliante de Pansy. Cette dernière affirma encore une fois ne pas songer à revendiquer une partie de l'héritage des Parkinson, ni à un projet de vengeance quelconque. Elle confirma également les propos de Patrick sur ses intentions et promit de ne pas agiter Parkinson senior mais simplement lui parler s'il lui accordait une audience. Les deux sœurs écoutèrent ses requêtes très raisonnables puis Daphné lui promit d'en parler avec son mari. Toutefois, Astoria estima cette soudaine bienveillance ou encore le rayonnement de Pansy favorisés par les retrouvailles de leur ancienne camarade avec son Weasley adoré.

Ron surpris écouta ensuite les taquineries des Serpentardes à l'égard de Pansy gênée avant de s'esclaffer à la vue du regard légèrement jaloux de Malefoy. Ce dernier finit même par se plaindre de la fixation de son ancienne promise sur le rouquin à Poudlard en raison de sa passion pour les cheveux roux. Pire, encore elle l'avait momentanément quitté pour lui et il crut devenir fou face à la soudaine indifférence de Pansy qui finit par ne plus assister à ses matches et s'enticha fortement de son Ronald adoré au point de chanter _Weasley est notre roi_ dans la salle commune des Serpentard ou encore subtiliser le maillot de son Griffon chéri dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch avant de l'utiliser comme haut de pyjama... Les Gryffondors abasourdis ouvrirent de nouveau leur bouche en grand puis Ron se rengorgea et affirma regretter seulement de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt. Les sœurs Greengrass mais aussi Blaise confirmèrent les propos de Malefoy puis louèrent la ruse de Pansy pour ramener Draco au bercail ou encore sa vengeance raffinée envers son fiancé qui détestait Weasley.

La conversation fut cependant interrompue par l'arrivée de Cormac Mac Laggen indécis et franchement pas ravi de souper avec tous ces Serpentards. Fort heureusement la présence de Krum compensait légèrement ce désagrément car l'idée de passer la soirée avec certains ex Mangemorts n'était pas vraiment réjouissante. Scorpius et Patrick prirent congé des adultes avant de retourner à leur table où Rose tenta de faire la conversation sans se douter des pensées des deux garçons à l'égard de Pansy manifestement très différente de leurs parents. Cette femme leur paraissait également l'une des personnes les plus adaptées pour redorer l'image des Serpentards toujours mise à mal par les gestes des Mangemorts. De plus, elle semblait détenir une grande influence sur les Expulsés et manifestait le désir de maintenir la paix au sein de la Maison au lieu de brandir l'étendard de la vengeance à l'encontre de ceux parvenus à rester en Grande-Bretagne. Enfin, Pansy était une maitresse des potions, ce qui attisait l'intérêt de Scorpius à son égard car il désirait suivre la même voie, Malheureusement, personne ne voulait de lui comme apprenti à cause du passé de son père.

Entre-temps, Blaise proposa de s'asseoir afin de ne pas retarder le service puisque les domestiques avaient déjà servi les autres convives. Harry salua aussitôt la compagnie afin de rejoindre sa table mais Ginny poussa un soupir car ils étaient placés en compagnie de la sœur de Roger ainsi que de nombreux Davies tous aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Georges ajouta ne pas être mieux loti car sa table était pratiquement composée exclusivement d'ex filles de Gryffondor pour la plus grande joie de sa femme en train de parler de produits de beauté avec ses anciennes camarades. Cormac saisit aussitôt l'occasion au vol et lui proposa donc d'échanger leurs places. Le Gryffondor affirma devoir d'abord en parler à sa femme avant de l'entrainer à la table des Lilas où ils étaient installés. En attendant, Pansy et Ron s'installèrent à table tout en retenant leur hilarité à la vue de Malefoy placé juste en face d'eux. En revanche, Ginny soupira encore une fois à l'idée de devoir subir la sœur de Roger durant tout le repas. Draco surpris lui demanda si elle ne préférait pas la compagnie de cette femme à la leur. La flamboyante rousse affirma aussitôt le contraire puis Draco pensif songea à toutes les machinations de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour le convaincre d'accepter son invitation débile au lieu de risquer de nombreux problèmes avec le Ministère en cas de refus. Il décida donc de se venger en proposant aux Potter de se joindre à eux.

Ginny ravie acquiesça aussitôt puis Draco agrandit la table d'un coup de baguette magique sans se soucier de la gêne d'Harry. Ensuite, la flamboyante rousse fit virevolter ses plats, couverts et verres ainsi que ceux de son conjoint avant de s'asseoir. Son mari gêné alla cependant s'excuser auprès des Davies pas du tout dérangés par leur désistement avant de retourner à la table Pensées où il trouva également Georges secrètement ravi d'assister à ce repas historique. Enfin, Ron se sentait également plus à l'aise avec deux membres de sa fratrie près de lui pour souper avec les Serpentards. Ces derniers conservèrent un silence poli en attendant que les Gryffondors entament la conversation.

Toutefois, ce furent Pansy et les Krum qui se mirent à parler en premier sous le regard surpris des Serpentards et des Gryffondors hormis Ron déjà au courant de leur amitié. Pansy en profita pour l'introduire de nouveau auprès de Viktor qui se souvint enfin de l'adolescent jaloux de Poudlard et le plaignit secrètement pour devoir assister au mariage de son ex. Ensuite, il affirma être venu depuis la Bulgarie pour tenter de convaincre la belle Miss Panshriij de reprendre définitivement ses cours à Durmstrang où tout le monde regrettait ses qualités d'enseignante. Pansy tenta de refréner l'enthousiasme de son ami, néanmoins, Irina confirma les propos de son mari puis avoua à Harry que Pansy revint souvent à l'école ces trois dernières années pour substituer son successeur souvent malade. Les élèves l'adoraient tout comme les enseignants car elle savait communiquer sa passion pour les potions à tous ses étudiants.

Harry curieux demanda en quelle langue Pansy enseignait aux enfants là-bas avant d'apprendre qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement le russe qui était la langue officielle de Durmstrang mais parlait également aussi le bulgare appris en compagnie de Viktor ou encore le polonais. Enfin, la jeune femme connaissait parfaitement l'institut et s'était adaptée sans aucuns soucis à leurs traditions au point que beaucoup la prenaient pour une Slave d'origine asiatique avant de rester surpris par ses affirmations sur sa nationalité anglaise.

Pansy acquiesça tout en savourant l'entrée et se rassura sur la qualité du repas fort heureusement différente de la décoration de la tente. Ron au courant de ses craintes la taquina aussitôt sur ses peurs infondées mais reconnut ne jamais avoir vu une décoration aussi niaise au cours des dizaines de mariages entrevus durant toute son existence. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco Malefoy approuva le point de vue de Ronald Weasley sans se soucier de la stupéfaction d'Harry. Blaise ne put également s'empêcher d'intervenir en conseillant au Gryffondor de remercier Merlin pour lui avoir évité une horreur pareille.

Ron songea aussitôt à la mariée extrêmement snob entrevue ce soir ou encore la décoration prétentieuse de cette tente puis s'esclaffa sous le regard ravi de sa fratrie. Ensuite, le sorcier confirma les dires de Blaise et estima reprendre sa vie en main depuis quelques mois même s'il reconnut avoir beaucoup souffert de la séparation au début. Fort heureusement ses retrouvailles fortuites avec Pansy lui permirent d'aller de l'avant à son contact avant de la fréquenter assidûment. Les Serpentards acquiescèrent silencieusement tout en contemplant l'expression impassible de Pansy en train de faire de son mieux pour ne pas rire après les détails ajoutés par Ron. En effet, le Gryffondor se mit à parler de leur relation amoureuse tout en se divertissant face à la tête d'Harry surpris, le regard torve de Malefoy ou encore les faces réjouies de ses frère et sœur conscients de son petit jeu mais emplis d'espoir de le voir enfin courtiser Pansy après cette soirée.

Le repas se déroula sans anicroches puis Harry commença à se détendre à la vue de l'entente courtoise des Serpentards entre eux. Face à sa surprise évidente, Malefoy affirma ne pas souhaiter se donner en spectacle avec un membre de sa Maison et encore moins pour faire plaisir à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Pansy acquiesça puis plaisanta sur la remise des règlements de compte à plus tard. Draco l'invita aussitôt à venir visiter sa salle de tortures au Manoir puis les Serpentards s'esclaffèrent à la vue de l'inquiétude d'Harry. Astoria reprit un ton plus sérieux avant de rappeler à Potter les visites hebdomadaires des aurors ou encore l'absence d'artefacts issus de magie noire au Manoir. Harry comprit enfin leur plaisanterie et se détendit de nouveau. Ensuite, les Serpentards demandèrent à Pansy des nouvelles des Expulsés avant de soupirer face aux difficultés de certains ou encore les rancunes tenaces à leur encontre. Toutefois, la sorcière tenta de les rassurer en affirmant que la plupart de leurs camarades voulaient rentrer en Angleterre pour y vivre sereinement et non se venger d'eux même si certains idiots pouvaient encore subsister. Enfin, Draco curieux questionna son ex sur Goyle manifestement devenu un grand créateur de chaussures alors qu'il ne semblait développer aucun intérêt pour l'art ou même un simple bouquin. Pansy furieuse incita le Serpentard à ne pas se moquer de Gregory qui détenait une grande sensibilité artistique soigneusement dissimulée à Poudlard en raison des moqueries subies. Elle affirma qu'il était très intelligent sous ses air lents et que cette fausse impression le sauva lors de son procès. Autrement, Greg ne se serait pas retrouvé en Italie mais à Azkaban en compagnie de son père pour avoir frayé avec Draco et Crabbe lorsqu'ils tentèrent de s'opposer à Harry Potter. En effet, Greg ne possédait pas la fortune des Malefoy, ni celle des Zabini et fut donc exilé lui aussi. Son ex fiancé gêné acquiesça avant de changer de sujet en lui demandant des détails sur ses enfants.

Les convives d'Hermione et Roger soupèrent donc tranquillement tout en écoutant la musique d'ambiance jouée en sourdine par les musiciens. Au moment de l'arrivée du plateau de fromages, Viktor parla de ses enfants dont son fils Boris qui entrerait en première année à Durmstrang en septembre puis Ron plaisanta aussitôt sur la raison de son insistance à entraîner Pansy là-bas. Krum acquiesça, néanmoins, il affirma également le faire pour tous les élèves qui adoraient la jeune femme. Afin de la convaincre, le Bulgare lui proposa de se déplacer tous les jours grâce au transplanage et de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne le soir puisqu'elle ne voulait vraisemblablement pas s'installer à l'institut. Pansy surprise promit d'y réfléchir puis Viktor fit aussitôt apparaître de la vodka pur feu afin de fêter cette première victoire. La Serpentarde taquina alors son ami sur sa boisson préférée absente durant tout le repas. Krum acquiesça avant de transformer les verres à eau en petits gobelets pour vodka puis il servit les convives surpris par le gout extrêmement fort de la boisson. En revanche, Pansy but d'un seul trait sa vodka après un toast aux mariés sous l'œil admiratif des Weasley. Viktor applaudit son amie avant de révéler que les Mongols aimaient la vodka également. Il parla aussi d'une soirée karaoké organisée par Pansy en 2004 puis décrivit l'appareil moldu de son amie. Ensuite, Harry s'esclaffa en imaginant Krum chanter en anglais avec son accent à couper au couteau, Gregory imiter un ténor italien ou encore Nott tenter de répéter les paroles d'une chanson coréenne.

Georges proposa aussitôt à Ron cramoisi de chanter une chanson du moldu Bublé à Pansy, néanmoins, cette dernière l'en dispensa pour le plus grand soulagement des convives peu désireux d'entendre des croassements à la place de la voix mélodieuse d'un véritable chanteur. Face aux protestations de son frère, Ron cligna malicieusement de l'œil à Pansy et proposa de lui chanter les succès de son moldu préféré plus tard lorsqu'ils seraient enfin seuls chez lui devant une bouteille de bon vin ou encore le feu crépitant de la cheminée. La jeune femme amusée renchérit en affirmant tester le canapé ce soir après l'effondrement du lit ce matin avant de s'esclaffer à la vue des regards choqués d'Harry ou de Malefoy. En revanche, les Weasley ravis les invitèrent à quitter la réception dés maintenant.

Ron protesta en riant car Pansy le tuerait s'il la privait de dessert puis il se plia en deux face aux commentaires égrillards de son frère. Par contre, Malefoy but son énième verre de champagne avant d'estimer que le malheur des uns faisait vraiment le bonheur des autres. Dans un lapsus, Ron légèrement éméché acquiesça et remercia Hermione pour son mariage avec un autre puis se déclara enfin prêt pour le bonheur avec Pansy abasourdie sans se soucier des regards surpris des convives. Malefoy acquiesça et ne put s'empêcher de demander à son ancienne fiancée si elle était heureuse avec son Weasley. Afin de continuer leur comédie, Pansy se blottit dans les bras de Ron avant de répondre par l'affirmative mais n'imagina aucunement la satisfaction du Gryffondor après sa réponse.

Toutefois, Astoria inquiète finit par poser une question existentielle à ses yeux afin de se rassurer définitivement :

« _ Pansy tu as donc enfin tiré un trait sur Draco ?

- Astoria, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter sur des fiançailles finies depuis vingt ans. Depuis j'ai eu largement le temps de faire le deuil de mon histoire avec Draco, sinon mes enfants ne seraient pas là. La rassura Pansy surprise.

- Je te l'avais bien dit. Assura Draco triomphant à sa femme soulagée.

- C'est que vos fiançailles ont été rompues seulement à cause des circonstances, donc j'avais peur d'un retour de flammes entre vous malgré ma présence ou celle de Weasley.

- Elles ont été rompues bien avant. Affirma Draco.

- Draco qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Nous avions des problèmes et nous sommes séparés à plusieurs reprises mais nos fiançailles ont été rompues le 3 mai. Contesta Pansy surprise.

- Officiellement le 3 mai 1998, mais nous étions déjà séparés depuis longtemps même si tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir à cause du sort _Oubliette _jeté sur toi. Confessa Malefoy honteux mais décidé à rétablir la vérité par amour pour son fils.

- Pardon ? S'insurgea Pansy.

- De quoi tu parles Malefoy ? Intervint Ron en saisissant la main de la jeune femme pour la rassurer.

- Pansy je suis désolé pour tout et crois-moi j'aurais préféré évité ça mais mes parents ont agi à mon insu. Ainsi, ils t'ont lancé un sort afin de modifier tes souvenirs. Je te jure l'avoir su seulement après ton expulsion, tu peux même utiliser la légillimancie pour contrôler mon esprit ou me préparer du _Véritaserum _pour vérifier mes propos. C'est une longue histoire. Soupira Malefoy.

- Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici avant de l'avoir entendu. Rétorqua Ron tout en passant son bras autour des épaules de Pansy choquée par les propos de son ex fiancé._ »

Malefoy acquiesça et lança un _Assurdiato_ afin d'éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Une fois rassuré, Draco affirma que leurs fiançailles sigillées par le sang ne pouvaient pas être rompues à moins de faire lever le rite par l'un des patriarches mais leurs familles n'entendaient pas y songer. Aussi, les jeunes gens étaient contraints de se marier ensemble car ils étaient conscients de mourir en cas de désistement à la parole donnée. Ginny surprise rétorqua que ces horreurs ne se faisaient plus depuis des décennies mais Draco révéla l'insistance de son grand-père Abraxas Malefoy pour pratiquer le rite après avoir offert à Parkinson senior une somme consistante afin de s'assurer la main de Pansy. Les deux enfants furent ensuite liés l'un à l'autre en 1981 sans se douter de rien. Ron livide réalisa que son amie fut donc liée à Draco pratiquement dés sa naissance sans avoir eu son mot à dire sur la question.

Pansy abasourdie affirma ne se souvenir de rien puis Draco lui demanda de ne pas l'interrompre, sinon, il ne parviendrait jamais à trouver le courage de poursuivre son récit. Ensuite, le Serpentard parla de leurs rencontres durant leur enfance favorisées par leurs parents désireux de les voir s'habituer l'un à l'autre. Au début, le plan des adultes porta ses fruits car les deux enfants finirent par tomber amoureux durant leurs premières années à Poudlard. Toutefois, les choses changèrent au cours de leur cinquième année et ils voulurent rompre. Malheureusement, les deux adolescents furent informés des circonstances de leurs fiançailles et réalisèrent de devoir se supporter jusqu'à la fin de leur vie à moins de trouver le moyen de contraindre leurs géniteurs à rompre les fiançailles à cause d'un scandale.

D'un commun accord, les adolescents se séparèrent mais simulèrent d'être encore fiancés aux yeux de la Maison Serpentard. Toutefois, ils commencèrent à mettre leur plan à exécution dans l'espoir d'inciter les parents à rompre cette alliance matrimoniale. Ainsi, Draco multiplia les flirts pour choquer Parkinson senior et Pansy improvisa de nombreuses crises d'hystérie afin de faire douter de sa santé mentale aux yeux des Malefoy. Malheureusement, Parkinson se moquait de savoir sa fille cocue car il n'entendait pas renoncer à la dot fournie par les parents de Draco qui refusaient également de perdre leur investissement sur Pansy.

Aussi, les deux Serpentards continuèrent donc leur simulation tout en faisant leur vie chacun de son coté. Ensuite, Pansy finit par se faire de plus en plus silencieuse comme si elle acceptait les liaisons de son fiancé puis ce dernier s'éloigna sous le prétexte de devoir agir pour le compte de Voldemort. Le Serpentard ne put ensuite s'empêcher de s'esclaffer avant d'interroger Pansy pour savoir si le Weasley adulte embrassait aussi bien que Weasmoche à Poudlard. La jeune femme abasourdie demanda comment elle pourrait le savoir puisqu'ils ne se fréquentaient pas de cette manière à l'époque. Draco soupira en constatant que lses parents avaient manifestement effacé ça aussi. Il révéla à Pansy son béguin pour Weasley d'abord commencé comme une simple tactique de jalousie en cinquième année mais ensuite devenu réel l'année suivante. Malheureusement pour elle, Pansy était bien consciente de ne jamais pouvoir obtenir une chance avec Weasmoche après ses gestes en cinquième année lorsqu'elle faisait partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Aussi, elle se contentait de l'admirer de loin en utilisant son chapeau en tête de lion pour assister à toutes ses parties avant de jalouser sa petite amie Lavande Brown.

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy jalouse finit cependant par se procurer du polynectar, ou du moins c'est ce que Malefoy croyait avant d'apprendre cette année son don en potions. A présent, il était convaincu qu'elle dut le fabriquer elle-même avant de prendre la place de Lavande un soir. Apparemment, Pansy était parvenue à se faire embrasser avant de retourner aux cachots. Ensuite, Théodore lui donna un cliché pris ce soir-là à l'insu des deux adolescents puis nota Pansy le contempler régulièrement en cachette même en septième année. Elle ne cessait d'ailleurs de s'inquiéter pour le rouquin censé être malade mais probablement volatilisé avec Potter et Granger dans la nature puisque nul ne savait rien de la chasse aux Horcruxes du Trio d'Or. Ensuite, l'adolescente revit enfin son Weasley chéri le 2 mai, néanmoins, elle conserva son secret après la bataille car l'adolescente estimait ne jamais pouvoir attirer son attention à cause de sa bêtise ou encore des sentiments du rouquin pour Granger. Enfin, Pansy subit les effets du sort _Oubliettes,_ cependant, la magie n'avait probablement pas du effacé complètement ses sentiments à l'égard du Gryffondor puisqu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui après leurs retrouvailles vingt ans plus tard.

Ron abasourdi observa son amie surprise et gênée qui voulut s'excuser pour s'être substituée à Lavande un soir mais le sorcier flatté la surprit par sa réaction enthousiaste et lui reprocha seulement son silence en sixième année car bien des choses auraient pu être différentes s'ils se furent rapprochés dés ce moment-là. Pansy abasourdie confessa son amnésie totale à ce sujet puis Ronald déplora les vingt années perdues avant de la contempler un moment.

Ensuite, l'ex prince des Serpentards reprit le récit à partir du 3 mai 1998, soit le lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard. Ce jour-là, Draco et Pansy estimèrent pouvoir enfin rompre leurs fiançailles en convainquant les Malefoy de renoncer à l'adolescente devenue une pestiférée après son lapsus sur Potter. Les parents de Draco acceptèrent aussitôt car la restitution de la dot versée à Parkinson leur permettrait de graisser la patte de certains membres du Ministère. Dans un soupir, Draco révéla cependant le geste de ses parents qui piegèrent Pansy afin de modifier ses souvenirs. Ainsi, l'adolescente oublia non seulement les détails de sa rupture avec Draco en cinquième année ou encore ses sentiments pour Weasley mais elle se crut encore amoureuse de Malefoy.

Une fois rentrée chez les Parkinson, Patrick senior eut beau fouiller la mémoire de sa soi-disant fille, il ne trouva rien de suspect. Après bien des tractations, le vieil homme finit donc par accepter de rendre la dot aux Malefoy avant d'observer les pleurs de sa fille pour Severus Rogue mais aussi la perte de Draco sans se douter des manipulation subies par Pansy. Ensuite, Draco s'enferma dans son manoir avec ses parents pendant que son ex fiancée portait le deuil de Rogue tout en préparant ses Aspics afin de faire honneur à son mentor désireux de la voir les passer cette année là quelles que soient les circonstances. Malheureusement, l'adolescente n'imaginait pas du tout de finir entre les mains des aurors le jour des résultats et fut expédiée à Azkaban. Une fois informé des faits, Draco aurait bien voulu l'aider, néanmoins, il n'osa pas se présenter à l'audience de peur de finir sur le banc des accusés lui aussi.

Draco soupira puis affirma avoir préféré ne jamais rien lui dire, cependant, son fils Scorpius ne cessait de lui rabattre les oreilles sur ses propres difficultés à cause des erreurs de son père et son grand-père. Aussi, Draco ne voulait plus faire honte à son fils en dissimulant de telles choses à Pansy victime des malversations des Malefoy. La jeune femme songeuse acquiesça mais confessa sa confusion après toutes ses révélations inattendues. Ensuite, elle s'excusa et affirma devoir rester seule un moment avant de rassurer Ron inquiet. La Serpentarde saisit donc sa pochette puis sortit de la tente afin de s'isoler pour réfléchir. Toutefois, Ron finit par se lever moins d'une minute plus tard car il ne voulait la laisser seule dans un moment pareil. Il trouva rapidement Pansy assise quelques mètres plus loin et l'observa sortir un porte-cigarette manifestement inutilisé depuis plus de vingt ans afin de détendre ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Toutefois, Pansy renonça à s'acheter des cigarettes par hibou à la vue de Ron qui s'assit à ses coté afin de discuter.

La jeune femme réitéra sa confusion après le récit totalement surréaliste de Malefoy, néanmoins, sa sincérité était incontestable car elle avait vérifié les propos de Draco grâce à la légillimancie. Ron acquiesça puis déplora de nouveau les années perdues pour la plus grande surprise de Pansy. La jeune femme curieuse lui demanda s'il aurait sincèrement pu lui donner une chance malgré ses idioties précédentes ou encore la rivalité entre leurs deux Maisons. Ron estima ne pas l'avoir fait tout de suite, cependant, la constance de l'adolescente ne serait pas passée inaperçue à ses yeux et cela aurait pu finir par déboucher sur autre chose. Pansy acquiesça, néanmoins, elle estima encore une fois que ses sentiments très forts pour Granger ne laissaient alors de place à personne d'autre en 1998. Le Gryffondor songeur opina du chef mais affirma avoir enfin clos le chapitre Hermione dans sa vie. La Serpentarde demanda s'il était vraiment sérieux puis Ron confirma encore une fois ses propos. Le sorcier avoua avoir finalement compris la fin de son histoire avec l'Hermione de Poudlard depuis des années et sa permanence auprès d'une copie à présent mariée à un autre. Enfin, Ron souriant affirma désirer mettre son passé de coté et recommencer une nouvelle vie. Pansy songeuse ne put alors s'empêcher de lui fredonner la reprise de la chanson _Feeling Good_ d'après son chanteur moldu préféré Michael Bublé. Le Gryffondor acquiesça car ce morceau lui semblait véritablement écrit pour lui et il affirma se sentir enfin en paix avec lui-même. Ron reprit donc le refrain avec Pansy tout en estimant se sentir lui aussi à l'aube d'un nouveau jour ainsi que d'une nouvelle vie. La jeune femme troublée ne put s'empêcher de se blottir contre lui qui l'enlaça aussitôt avant de se pencher vers son visage.

Toutefois, un cri strident retentit au cœur de la nuit puis des sorciers également sortis prendre l'air quelques minutes plus tôt montrèrent le ciel avant d'annoncer le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Pansy tremblante scruta aussitôt la nuit étoilée et resta sans voix à la vue de la Marque des Mangemorts puis s'inquiéta pour ses enfants. Ron acquiesça puis envoya un Patronus à sa mère étonnée qui le rassura aussitôt sur le sommeil paisible de tous les bambins pu encore le calme de leur maison. Les deux sorciers trop paniqués pour réfléchir, se dirigèrent ensuite vers la tente pour s'assurer de l'état de Rose et Hugo au lieu de transplaner directement. Une fois également rassurés sur le sort des enfants de Ronald, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du manoir en compagnie des autres invités. Toutefois, les aurors sur place tentèrent de ramener le calme puis rassemblèrent tous les invités afin de les interroger un par un. Une fois réunis, les convives inquiets observèrent la marque des Mangemorts dans le ciel puis Pansy affolée s'accrocha d'avantage à Ron qui la rassura de son mieux sans se douter du regard meurtrier d'Hermione ou de ses propres enfants. Le Gryffondor lui promit que tout allait s'arranger puis la Serpentarde apaisée par son assurance finit par le croire au point de cesser de trembler. Le sorcier troublé ressentit encore une fois la sensation d'être enfin vraiment apprécié pour lui-même car la jeune femme lui faisait sincèrement confiance au point de croire ses propos encourageants au lieu de le rabrouer ou lui donner des ordres comme Hermione le fit durant toute leur vie commune. Ensuite, Ron observa son ex femme rejoindre rapidement les aurors afin de prendre part à l'action sans se soucier de son mari.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry prit la parole pour rassurer les invités qui frémirent cependant d'indignation après avoir appris qu'il s'agissait d'une très mauvaise plaisanterie. Pansy interdite critiqua aussitôt le ou les coupables d'un canular aussi horrible avant de reprendre quelques couleurs. Ron partagea son point de vue tout comme le reste de la noce. Afin d'alléger l'atmosphère, le maitre de cérémonie proposa à tous les convives de retourner sous la tente afin de boire un verre pour se reprendre de leurs émotions. Ensuite, les mariés ouvriraient enfin le bal puis les invités oublieraient rapidement cette plaisanterie de mauvais gout.

* * *

_**Voilà est-ce que le chapitre vous a plu ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous la rencontre entre les Serpentards et Pansy ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de Malefoy et sa clique ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous les Krum ?**_

_**- Avez-vous aimé le passage où Ron affirmait remercier Hermione pour son mariage avec un autre ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous du béguin de Pansy pour Ron vingt ans auparavant ?**_

_**- Et de l'action des Malefoy sur Pansy pour lui effacer sa mémoire ?**_

_**- D'après vous, Ron a-t-il raison d'etre flatté au sujet de Pansy transformée en Lavande un soir ou Pansy a mal agi en se faisant passer pour cette fille ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de la confession de Malefoy ou encore l'amnésie de Pansy ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous Ron dans ce chapitre et Pansy ?**_

_**- Déplorez-vous le secret sur le béguin de Pansy pendant 20 ans ? Mais leur couple aurai-t-il marché alors si elle eut osé braver les convenances afin de se déclarer à lui ou aurait-elle perdu face à Hermione ?**_

_**- La scène au-dehors de la tente entre Pansy et Ron vous-a-t-elle plu ?**_

_**- Qui a fait une aussi mauvaise blague aux sorciers ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du chapitre en général?**_

_**Voilà et merci !**_

_**A vos claviers pour les review ^^, je suis curieuse de lire votre point de vue. **_


	49. Chapter 48 Oubliettes à gogo

_**Bonsoir ! Voici le nouveau chapitre (Octo ne me tue pas mais la partie tant attendue ne rentrait pas dans ce chapitre alors encore un peu de patience, si je peux, elle sera là ce soir ou demain au plus tard ;). Encore merci pour vos reviews, je vais répondre par Mp à ceux inscrits sur le site et pour les autres, je vous remercie ici en deux mots puisqu'on n'a pas le droit de répondre aux reviews des guests dans les chapitres. Aussi, merci à vous Camille59 et Folifola. Comme vous l'avez dit, Scorpius et Patrick veulent redorer le blason des Serpentards et Rose n'est pas intéressante aux yeux de Scorpius. Hermione voulait également embarrasser nos deux héros en les coincant à table avec des gens censément désagréables pour eux mais elle s'est encore prise un revers tout comme Chang mais ce dernier ne desespère pas de séduire Pansy. En ce qui concerne, son béguin pour Ron, elle a commencé par rendre Draco jaloux mais en 6eme année son attitude a changé car elle s'est faite prendre à son propre jeu. **_

_**Voilà Bonne Lecture et bonne soirée à tous !**_

* * *

Ron observa Pansy s'apaiser et lança un _Accio cape_ afin de la couvrir sous le regard jaloux de Rose. Le Gryffondor demanda à la jeune femme si elle se sentait mieux puis la Serpentarde acquiesça avant de se traiter d'idiote pour sa peur ridicule, néanmoins, Ron lui interdit de parler ainsi car personne n'était immunisé face à la terreur subie vingt ans plus tôt. Pansy finit lui donner raison mais émit le vœu de voir les aurors trouver l'identité de l'auteur de cette blague on ne peut plus douteuse. Harry également présent acquiesça tout comme les Serpentards pas du tout rassurés en songeant à la vengeance de Vous-Savez-Qui en cas de résurrection puisqu'ils avaient fini par abandonner le combat et s'étaient soumis à Potter.

Toutefois, Rose prit la parole afin de faire part de ses soupçons :

« _ Cette femme est sortie dehors peu de temps avant l'apparition de la Marque dans le Ciel. Accusa-t-elle tout en désignant Pansy.

- Oui et alors ? Demanda calmement Pansy afin de voir si cette gamine oserait l'accuser ouvertement ou non.

- C'est évident non ? Reprit Rose.

- Ce n'est pas évident Mademoiselle Weasley, veuillez donc vous exprimer clairement ou vous taire. La pria Pansy.

- C'est vous qui avez lancé la Marque ! L'accusa Rose manifestement vexée de ne pas être prise au sérieux.

- Rosie, excuse-toi immédiatement et cesse de dire des bêtises ! Ordonna son père.

- Jeune fille, je serais donc assez folle pour risquer la mort en effectuant une chose de ce genre après avoir m'être soumise un serment inviolable où je m'engageais à ne jamais encourager, ni participer à des activités des Mangemorts ? Qui plus est, j'aurais crée cette Marque au cours de la réception organisée par un auror et en présence de ses nombreux collègues, le Ministre de la Magie ou encore Harry Potter ? _ L'interrogea Pansy _ Mais ce serait une attitude suicidaire et franchement idiote. Reprit la jeune femme sans se soucier de la fascination d'Harry face à l'intonation de sa voix devenue similaire à celle de Rogue.

- Les Mangemorts ne sont pas connus pour leur intelligence. Se défendit Rose.

- Pansy je te plains car tu vas devenir la belle-mère de deux sales garnements et ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours. Intervint Draco en accentuant sa voix traînante.

- Eh, on n'en est pas encore là ! Réfuta Rose furieuse.

- Dites-donc Mademoiselle, vous avez approuvé le mariage de votre mère avec son auror quelques mois après la séparation de vos parents donc pour quelle raison vous ne laissez pas votre père refaire sa vie ? Renchérit sèchement Draco.

- Laisse tomber Draco. Tenta Pansy.

- Rosie, Pansy et moi étions tous deux dehors et aucun de nous ne songeait à ruiner le mariage de ta mère en organisant une blague aussi pourrie. Intervint Ron.

- Alors, si ce n'est pas elle, c'est toi car tu ne supportes pas de voir Maman heureuse avec un autre homme largement supérieur à toi. Répliquèrent Rose et Hugo.

- Pardon ? S'insurgea Ron indigné._ »

Le Gryffondor voulut s'approcher de ses enfants soudainement apeurés par son regard furieux mais Pansy retint doucement Ron puis tenta de l'apaiser afin de ne pas envenimer la situation. Le sorcier s'efforça de se calmer, néanmoins il lui confia son indignation ainsi que sa déception après des accusations pareilles de la part de ses enfants. La jeune femme sincèrement décontenancée par l'attitude de ces gamins, ne sut pas quoi répondre mais finit par l'enlacer pour le réconforter un peu. Ron savoura son étreinte sincère et désintéressée tout en songeant que le monde s'était mis à tourner à l'envers depuis le 1er septembre 2017 car sa famille issue de Gryffondor le délaissait comme un chien contrairement à la Serpentarde sincèrement intéressée à son sort. Ensuite, Pansy demanda aux jeunes gens de ne pas lancer des horreurs pareilles à leur père qui les aimait et ne songerait jamais à les blesser en ruinant le mariage de leur mère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de leur rappeler ses efforts pour maintenir de bonnes relations avec Hermione au point de passer la soirée du 24 décembre chez leur mère et Roger pour ne pas les perturber. Enfin, il était également venu assister au mariage ce soir afin de satisfaire leur désir ou encore celui de leur génitrice.

Pansy songea soudainement à un détail et demanda aux jeunes gens si la raison de leur agressivité envers leur père était due à sa présence. Malgré ses regrets manifestes, la jeune femme leur proposa donc de s'effacer si cela les incitait à se rapprocher de Ronald. Ce dernier abasourdi refusa aussitôt de perdre Pansy et la rassura après avoir compris sa réelle anxiété à l'idée de voir les enfants s'éloigner de lui à cause d'elle. Enfin, Ron s'adressa à Rose et Hugo en leur demandant de le laisser refaire sa vie comme ils le firent pour leur mère maintenant mariée à Roger. Ginny furieuse voulut également intervenir mais Hermione gênée s'approcha de son ex puis contraignit ses enfants à s'excuser auprès de lui ainsi que Pansy. Les deux sorciers acceptèrent leurs excuses, néanmoins, Ron resta profondément déçu par l'attitude des jeunes gens qui justifièrent leurs propos par des soupçons erronés.

Une minute plus tard, la conversation fut interrompue par le transplanage des aurors en compagnie des Expulsés déjà revenus sur le sol anglais ainsi que la voiture de Pansy avec Nott, Goyle et Arthur Weasley à l'intérieur. Harry gêné nota l'inquiétude de sa femme ou encore des Weasley avant de les rassurer de son mieux sur cette arrivée en fanfare.

Pansy inquiète se précipita sur ses amis en compagnie de Ron qui s'empressa de faire descendre son père de la voiture. Arthur ravi déplora cependant leur départ précipité fast-food où ils étaient retournés pour combler le petit creux de Gregory. Ensuite, Pansy surprise salua Adrian Pucey qui l'enlaça amicalement puis révéla être à peine sorti du Magenmagot. Toutefois, il fut également convoqué tout comme les jumelles, Marcus, Harper, les Turner ou encore les Mac Kleen. Pansy salua également les deux couples qui parlèrent de l'arrivée des autres Expulsés dans les prochains jours. Mrs Turner et Mrs Mac Kleen expliquèrent avoir laissé leurs enfants endormis en compagnie de leurs nounous respectives avant de demander à Pansy la raison de cette convocation.

Pour toute réponse, Pansy leur montra le ciel puis les Expulsés abasourdis reculèrent tous d'un pas en même temps. L'expression paniquée de leurs visages auraient largement suffi à démontrer leur innocence, néanmoins, Harry gêné était conscient des risques de voir les rumeurs les plus folles s'enflammer à leur sujet car cette Marque était apparue après leur retour. Or, les invités ne conserveraient jamais ce fait sous silence et les aurors n'avaient pas encore obtenu l'autorisation de jeter un sort d'Amnésie générale à tout le monde.

Aussi, il prit la parole afin de demander à tous les membres de l'assistance de présenter leurs baguettes aux aurors présents pour trouver rapidement l'identité du mauvais plaisantin. Afin de démontrer la gravité de la situation, Harry rappela brièvement les horreurs de la guerre ou encore la peine requise pour toute démonstration de sympathie à l'égard des idées de Vous-Savez-Qui ou les Mangemorts.

Toutefois, les invités vexés protestèrent contre cette mise en doute de leur innocence. Les Expulsés se joignirent également au chœur des protestataires car ils venaient à peine de se soumettre à l'audience du Magenmagot ou encore le serment inviolable qui attestait donc leur refus de se rapprocher de tout ce qui s'approchait des idées de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ensuite, Draco soupira en demandant si sa vie sous le contrôle des aurors depuis vingt ans ne suffisait pas comme preuve de son innocence avant de fulminer sans se soucier des protestations de Scorpius et Patrick honteux face à cet éclat qui jetait encore un peu plus d'opprobre sur leur Maison. Pansy inquiète songea que cette attitude risquait de retourner l'opinion publique contre eux, voire, susciter l'inquiétude générale.

Elle décida donc d'aider Potter :

« _ Fort bien, je n'ai rien à cacher, donc, à qui dois-je me présenter ? Demanda-t-elle.

- A moi. Claironna aussitôt Jin Chang ravi.

- Bien j'arrive.

- Mais Pansy ! Protestèrent ses amis expulsés.

- Allons, cela ne nous coute rien et puis les gens seront ainsi rassurés sur notre innocence.

- On va devoir se soumettre souvent à des contrôles comme ça ? S'indigna Adrian.

- Adrian, nous étions conscients de devoir lutter pour gagner la confiance de la société sorcière britannique. Après tout, nous ne pouvons pas prétendre d'être accueillis à bras ouverts, si nous ne démontrons pas notre bonne foi. Insista Pansy.

- Certes… Concéda Adrian de mauvaise grâce.

- Enfin, nous ne voulons pas non plus être encore assimilés aux Mangemorts, ni subir la méfiance générale, non ? Aussi, ce simple examen de nos baguettes prouvera définitivement notre désir de rentrer au pays pour mener une vie paisible et non se lancer dans des projets de vengeance. Encouragea Pansy.

- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas envie de devoir repartir à cause de soupçons infondés. Reconnut Harper.

- Harper a raison : Kathleen, Ginger, songez à vos enfants qui désirent étudier à Poudlard au lieu de s'inscrire dans un établissement étranger. Insista Pansy auprès de Mrs Mac Kleen et Turner.

- Et eux ? Demanda Nott en désignant les Malefoy ainsi que les Zabini.

- Ils vont s'y soumettre également. Répondit Pansy.

- Mais Pansy, je suis contrôlé toutes les semaines, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais encore me prêter à une inspection ridicule ! S'insurgea Draco.

- La Maison ne doit plus être souillée par des scandales ou encore des soupçons infondés. Or tu ne souhaites certainement pas créer de problèmes aux autres Serpentards à peine rentrés, ni à Scorpius ou Patrick n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua Pansy en utilisant le ton de Rogue.

- Mais Pansy… Tenta Malefoy.

- Il suffit Draco, rentre dans le rang toi aussi._ Ordonna Pansy _ Blaise, Daphné, Astoria, Patrick, Scorpius, pourriez-vous vous joindre à nous je vous prie ? La Maison est parfaitement consciente de votre innocence, néanmoins, nous devons la démontrer à l'assistance. Les pria aimablement Pansy.

- Bien entendu, nous démontrerons tout de suite notre innocence pour le bien-être de la Maison. Répondirent aussitôt les jeunes gens. _ »

Les Expulsés ainsi que les autres Serpentards se mirent donc docilement en file derrière la jeune femme et Ronald désireux de montrer sa solidarité à son amie sans se soucier de la stupeur de l'assistance. Entre-temps, Gregory se demanda où poser son énième menu XXL et se dirigea donc vers Malefoy puis lui ordonna de garder son sac en attendant son retour. Draco se retrouva donc avec un sac en papier à l'enseigne du fast-food entre ses mains et prit son tour dans la file. Nott se fit aussitôt un malin plaisir de lui lancer une plaisanterie sur la victoire de la Reine contre le Prince déchu définitivement déclaré échec et mat. Face à la curiosité de Ron, Théodore lui révéla l'existence de liens toujours très forts entre les anciens Serpentards et les jeunes générations durant leurs études à Poudlard. Ils maintenaient également des relations intimes mais aussi commerciales ou professionnelles au point d'élire leurs représentants. Draco avait donc pris la place de son père Lucius après la guerre, néanmoins, le glas de la dynastie des Malefoy pourrait fort bien sonner d'ici peu car Pansy et lui étaient devenus les porte-paroles des Expulsés bien plus nombreux que les Serpentards restés au pays.

Entre-temps, Harry soulagé observa les Serpentards se soumettre à l'inspection et rassura l'assistance sur l'inutilisation des baguettes de ces gens pour lancer la Marque. Ensuite, Pansy présenta à Ron les Turner, les Mac Kleen et Adrian Pucey seulement entrevus à Serpentard. Le Gryffondor les salua tout en tenant la jeune femme contre lui sans se soucier du regard peu amène de ses enfants. Le sorcier ne voulait provoquer personne mais estimait pouvoir agir comme bon lui semble sans devoir rendre de comptes à Rose ou Hugo. Après tout, ils étaient maintenant assez grands pour comprendre que Papa avait le droit de refaire sa vie lui aussi et il ne voulait plus perdre du temps à s'interroger sur l'approbation de Rose déjà majeure ou Hugo qui le serait également d'ici peu.

En son for intérieur, Ron songea aux propos de Malefoy puis approuva sa déclaration sur le fait que le malheur des uns faisait le bonheur des autres car sa rupture lui permit de découvrir les qualités de Pansy au lieu de subir encore l'indifférence d'Hermione. Il ne put également s'empêcher de plaindre Roger manifestement devenu le nouveau larbin de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Pendant ce temps, les invités se soumirent à l'examen demandé par les aurors mais ces derniers abasourdis et gênés restèrent sans voix après l'étude de la baguette des enfants Weasley. Hermione livide reprocha aux jeunes gens leur geste ou encore les accusations injustes envers leur père horrifié. Dans un lapsus, ils affirmèrent avoir agi sous le coup de la colère à la vue de son rapprochement avec sa poupée asiatique puis menacèrent Ron de couper définitivement les ponts avec lui s'il continuait de fréquenter sa geisha. Pansy peinée s'efforça de conserver un visage impassible et décida de s'éclipser. Ron voulut aussitôt la suivre mais la sorcière inquiète l'incita à rester après avoir entendu l'ultimatum des enfants Weasley décidés à le renier s'il ne mettait pas fin à leurs rencontres.

Le Gryffondor tenta de la rassurer, néanmoins, les propos haineux de Rose incitèrent Pansy à se détacher doucement de son étreinte avant de transplaner. Ron inquiet tenta de la rejoindre mais fut retenu par sa fille jalouse puis le sorcier furieux lui demanda la raison de son attitude hostile envers Pansy. Rose affirma ne pas supporter sa vision avec une autre femme et haussa simplement ses épaules face à ses protestations sur cette injustice puisqu'elle donna son approbation inconditionnelle à sa mère au point de devenir sa demoiselle d'honneur.

Hugo approuva les propos de sa sœur et menaça également son père livide de le renier définitivement en abandonnant le nom des Weasley pour celui des Davies car Roger avait proposé de les adopter. Rose renchérit en rappelant à son père que l'adoption chez les sorciers autorisait aux enfants adoptés consentants l'absorption d'une potion spéciale afin d'effacer leur ancien ADN et prendre celui d'un ou de leurs deux parents adoptifs. Or, les jeunes gens effaceraient seulement les gènes de Ron et conserveraient bien évidemment ceux de leur mère avant d'absorber l'héritage génétique de Roger.

Les Weasley écœurés observèrent leurs neveux un instant avant de soutenir Ron effondré qui demanda à ses enfants les raisons de son dénigrement ou encore leur hostilité. Rose honteuse affirma ne plus supporter toutes ses bêtises ou ses propos malheureux qui conditionnèrent sa vie scolaire à Poudlard ou encore sa compétition avec Scorpius. La jeune fille lui reprocha également son intromission entre eux car le jeune homme vexé par les affirmations de Ron sur la supériorité des Weasley, se mit en devoir de la surpasser si possible et ne la regarda donc jamais. Le Gryffondor surpris affirma ne pas l'empêcher de fréquenter ce garçon par ailleurs très bien élevé et ne plus nourrir de stupides préjugés à l'égard des Serpentards. Ces derniers acquiescèrent, néanmoins, Scorpius gêné déclara n'éprouver aucun intérêt amoureux à l'égard de Miss Weasley. Son père soulagé remercia aussitôt Merlin pour cette bonne nouvelle car l'idée de détenir une belle-fille aussi tarée lui aurait procuré de nombreux cauchemars. Dans un lapsus, Draco conseilla même à Ron de laisser des enfants aussi ingrats à Davies et adopter ceux de Pansy à la place puisque leur père les avait abandonné.

Rose et Hugo protestèrent aussitôt car ils refusaient de voir quatre futurs bâtards Mangemorts prendre le nom des Weasley. Les deux adolescents furieux ne se soucièrent pas de la stupéfaction générale ou de la peur des Davies seniors inquiets au sujet de leur fils Roger mais leur cris furent stoppés par un sort. Ensuite, le Ministre de la Magie figea également toute la noce ou encore les serveurs hormis les aurors. Le sorcier ordonna alors à ses employés de lancer des sorts d'Amnésie sur toutes les personnes présentes mais aussi à Mrs Weasley manifestement contactée par Ron tout à l'heure ainsi que les nounous des enfants des deux couples d'Expulsés ici présents. Ensuite, le Ministre demanda à quelques aurors de ramener les Expulsés dans leurs chambres ou encore au fast-food moldu pour Nott, Goyle ainsi que Mr Weasley. Enfin, il chargea Harry mais aussi Jin Chang d'aller chercher Miss Panshriij et de lui modifier la mémoire.

Les deux aurors se lancèrent donc à la recherche de Pansy avant de la trouver facilement puisqu'elle était sagement en train de fumer en attendant l'arrivée de sa commande aux _Trois-Balais_ à Pré-au-Lard. La jeune femme habituée aux activités des aurors en Mongolie, se demanda aussitôt la nature de leurs intentions à la vue de leurs gestes anodins aux yeux de l'assistance mais pas pour elle. Pansy utilisa donc une technique enseignée par Rogue des années plus tôt puis Harry surpris s'agglutina à la fenêtre en songeant qu'elle imita le geste du maitre des potions lors de sa fuite de Poudlard après sa confrontation avec Mac Gonagall.

Les deux aurors jetèrent le sortilège d'amnésie à l'assistance avant de se précipiter à la poursuite de Pansy. Les deux hommes s'élancèrent sur leurs balais puis Pansy se posa un instant afin de grimper sur le sien. Ensuite, Harry observa la jeune femme positionnée debout sur son destrier avant de songer que les Australiens surfaient sur leurs balais et les Asiatiques aimaient également voler debout même s'ils s'asseyaient par moment. Par contre, de nombreux sorciers dont lui-même n'avaient jamais appris ces techniques. Il chassa ses pensées et tenta de faire cesser la course en mentant à Pansy sur le malaise de Ron après son départ. La jeune femme inquiète s'immobilisa aussitôt sans noter le geste de Chang qui en profita pour la pétrifier.

Le frère de Cho admira cependant les capacités de cette femme et affirma se débrouiller pour accaparer son attention après la promulgation de la _Loi sur le Mariage_. Harry lui rappela aussitôt l'existence de Ron, néanmoins, son collègue estima leur relation impossible si les garnements de ce pauvre type lui lançait encore une fois un ultimatum aussi horrible. Aussi, Chang se porterait volontaire pour consoler la belle Pansy après sa rupture avec le Gryffondor. Une fois consolée, la jeune femme le choisirait probablement comme nouveau mari avant de le laisser adopter ses quatre enfants qui deviendraient donc biologiquement les siens. En effet, Toorj Adiriig avait officiellement renoncé à ses enfants depuis quatre ans et confirmé de nouveau ce fait hier au département de l'enfance du Ministère de la Magie Britannique même si son ex femme ne s'en doutait pas encore...

Harry soupira puis ordonna à Chang de ne pas profiter des difficultés de Ron et Pansy avant d'effacer la mémoire de la Serpentarde. Toutefois, l'auror surpris constata que la jeune femme fut manifestement soumise plus d'une fois au sortilège d'Amnésie malgré les affirmations de Malefoy et la plaignit sincèrement pour toutes les manipulations subies. Enfin, ils transplanèrent avec la Serpentarde dans le jardin des Davies où la noce mais aussi les serveurs avaient été rassemblés afin d'assister au feu d'artifice censément offert par le Ministre de la Magie en l'honneur d'Hermione l'une des plus grandes héroïnes de guerre de tous les temps.

Le ministre fit positionner Pansy près de Ron toujours figé puis observa le regard inquiet d'Harry. Il lui affirma aussitôt résoudre la situation en associant officiellement les deux sorciers sur la liste des unions conseillées par le Ministère au lieu de laisser Hermione ou ses insupportables gamins tenter d'influencer le choix de ce pauvre Weasley à cause de leur aveuglement idiot envers Miss Panshriij. Ensuite, Potter abasourdi resta ensuite sans voix après la révélation du ministre sur la parfaite connaissance de la Loi sur le Mariage par Rose et Hugo dés le mois de septembre 2017 car Hermione leur expliqua les motifs qui la conduisirent à reprendre sa liberté au lieu de rester liée à Ron. Afin de l'aider à obtenir le nombre d'enfants requis après le mariage, ils avaient ensuite entrepris les démarches en faveur de leur adoption par Roger après la majorité d'Hugo. Ainsi, Hermione et Roger deviendraient donc les parents des deux enfants et en concevraient seulement un seul au lieu de trois si les gamins Weasley furent encore issus des premières amours de leur mère avec Ron.

Harry écœuré déplora l'opportunisme ou encore la machiavélisme de ses neveux si différents de leur père puis demanda si les Expulsés célibataires devaient vraiment être contraints de passer devant l'autel pour réintégrer leur monde. Le Ministre affirma qu'un petit sacrifice personnel n'était rien comparé au sauvetage de toute une société. Potter frémit, néanmoins, son interlocuteur rappela qu'il s'agissait seulement de marier des célibataires dans l'espoir d'accroitre la population sorcière britannique en voie d'extinction. Enfin, ces gens pourraient choisir leurs conjoints parmi la liste des célibataires et n'auraient probablement pas besoin de recourir à la présentation de candidats par le Ministère. Face au regard inquiet d'Harry, le Ministre lui conseilla de considérer le départ d'Hermione comme une nouvelle chance pour Ron car l'attitude de ses deux gamins insupportables ruinait sa vie. En effet, ces gosses démontrèrent à plusieurs reprises leur dédain envers leur père et la maman ne fut pas mieux avec ce pauvre type. De plus, les nouveaux mariés soumis à la Loi du Mariage devraient donner le jour à trois enfants minimum. Or, si Ron adoptait ceux de Miss Panshriij, il ne serait pas contraint de recommencer à pouponner. Enfin, cette femme charismatique semblait un point de référence pour les Expulsés ou même les Serpentards restés au pays et démontra encore une fois son influence sur ces gens ce soir. Or, le Ministre entendait bien conserver sa coopération au lieu de la perdre à cause de l'attitude de Mrs Hermione Davies.

Harry soupira puis se maudit pour son immobilisme, malheureusement, il ne détenait pas le pouvoir de modifier cette Loi. Enfin, le ministre avait raison sur l'extinction de leur petite société décimée par la perte de nombreux jeunes gens durant la bataille de Poudlard et le faible nombre d'enfants même en y ajoutant ceux des Expulsés. Or, si rien n'était fait pour augmenter le taux de naissance, il ne resterait plus que de vieux sorciers et de rares jeunes gens d'ici moins de soixante ans. Il dut ensuite chasser ses pensées afin d'aider les autres Aurors à modifier les souvenirs des invités ou encore des serveurs.

Ainsi, Rita Skeeter oublia son titre croustillant sur la jalousie de Miss Weasley manifestement devenue une adepte des Mangemorts dans l'espoir de chasser la pauvre Miss Panshriij, puis les enfants Weasley ne se souvinrent pas de leur éclat. Ensuite, Hermione fut rapprochée de Roger afin d'assister aux feux d'artifices ensemble sans se souvenir du geste de ses gosses. Ce fait lamentable fut également effacé de la mémoire de Ron ainsi que de toute l'assistance. Les Aurors dissipèrent également la Marque dans le ciel avant de rétablir le cours normal du temps.

Une minute plus tard, les invités se ressaisirent et admirèrent le spectacle sans se douter de rien puis Ron enlaça tendrement Pansy agréablement surprise pendant que Gregory mangeait son menu XXL dans le parking du fast-food. Ensuite, Nott soupira à la vue de Mr Weasley en train de voler la lettre majuscule de l'enseigne. Afin de justifier son geste, Arthur souriant affirma que la lettre _M_ inversée se transformait ainsi en _W_comme pour Weasley ! De plus, ce n'était pas vraiment du vol puisqu'il prenait soin de transformer un objet en une copie de l'enseigne.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré ses parties sombres. En ce qui concerne l'adoption par le sang, c'est un fait assez répandu dans les fictions sur Harry Potter et donc j'espère ne choquer personne s'il y a des lecteurs qui n'ont jamais lu ce genre d'histoires. J'espère qu'après la lecture de ce chapitre, vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai fait utilisé le sort Oubliettes par les Aurors sinon comment nos héros auraient-ils pu rester à la soirée (et se retrouver face à la surprise d'Hermione) ou encore rester ensemble ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Rose et Hugo ? Vous attendiez vous à leur culpabilité ? (certains dont cat-240 avait dejà deviné mais je n'avais pas confirmé)**_

_**- Les confidences du Ministre ont permis de savoir qu'ils ont l'intention de renier Ron avec ou sans Pansy près de lui mais cette dernière ne le sait pas. Que pensez-vous de leur choix ? Enfin, Pansy (totalement ignare de ce fait donc) pourrait-elle renoncer à Ron pour ne pas le priver de ses enfants ?**_

_**- Et Ron renoncerait-il à Pansy pour garder ses gosses ?**_

_**- D'après vous, s'il y renonçait, ne serait-il pas ensuite rongé par l'amertume et s'en prendrait-il à Pansy ainsi que ses 4 garçons ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'attitude des Serpentards ? Notamment des jeunes gens, de Draco, de Nott ou encore de Greg ?**_

_**- Harry a-t-il raison de garder tout ça secret comme le recommande son employeur ou devrait-il le révéler à Ron afin d'éviter un drame ?**_

_**- Pensez-vous que Chang a raison sur une possible rupture entre Pansy et Ron à cause des enfants Weasley ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de Ron ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous Pansy ?**_

_**- Le Ministre a-t-il raison sur le fait qu'un "petit" sacrifice personnel est nécessaire pour la sauvegarde de la communauté ? Enfin, concordez-vous avec ses propos sur la nouvelle possibilité offerte à Ron s'il épouse Pansy et adopte ses enfants de Pansy au lieu de rester dans l'ombre d'Hermione, Rose ou Hugo ?**_

_**- D'après vous, combien de sorts d'Oubliettes aura reçu Pansy et par qui ?**_

_**Voilà Bonne Lecture et merci à l'avance pour vos reviews !**_

_**Ps: j'ai voulu finir par une touche amusante avec Arthur, vous aimez ? **_


	50. Chapter 49 Oui j'ai confiance en toi Ron

_**Bonsoir à tous, je vous demande pardon pour ce retard involontaire car j'avais bien prévu de poster hier matin mais mon ordinateur portable a crashé et impossible de retrouver la sauvegarde du chapitre. Donc il m'a fallu le réecrire mais vous imaginez bien la rage au début et toutes mes imprecations contre Windows. Alors, le chapitre est divisé en deux parties car il y avait trop de choses à raconter dans une seule et ça me semblait trop fouillie. De tout façon vous les aurez toutes les deux ce soir si l'ordi ne me fait pas une nouvelle blague. Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos reviews car c'est toujours très agréable d'en recevoir. Comme je ne peux pas répondre longuement aux guests, je dois me contenter de vous remercier en deux mots Folifola, Gwen et Samia. Je suis contente de vois la diversité des réactions et il est vrai que l'usage du sortilège d'Oubliettes est un peu trop facile mais rien ne dit que ce fait ne finira pas par revenir à la surface plus tard. En ce qui concerne le retour de baton, tout le monde y aura droit, soyez sans crainte. **_

_**Quand aux reviewers inscrits, je vous répondrais par mp après manger ou avant si je peux ;). **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Après le feu d'artifice, Draco et Blaise saisirent leurs fume-cigarettes avant de fumer un peu à l'écart pour ne pas gêner le reste de l'assistance. Leurs épouses respectives soupirèrent face à leur vice mais n'essayaient plus de les empêcher de fumer depuis des lustres car ils avaient commencé à Poudlard. Harry surpris s'étonna de leur discrétion alors mais Pansy affirma que tous les septième années de Serpentard s'étaient mis à fumer entre 1997 et 1998 après avoir compris de devoir prendre la Marque au moment leur dix-septième anniversaire ou trouver un moyen pour y réchapper.

Ginny curieuse resta surprise par cette déclaration car elle était alors convaincue du profond désir de tous les élèves de Serpentard d'adhérer aux idées des Mangemorts. Pansy ou encore les sœurs Greengrass jetèrent un coup d'œil ironique à Mrs Potter et affirmèrent que rien n'était jamais tout blanc ou noir. Ainsi, la plupart des élèves de Serpentard aspiraient à maintenir leur neutralité afin de survivre jusqu'à la fin de la Guerre sans devoir choisir un camps. Ensuite, Astoria révéla avoir profité de son jeune âge pour rester en-dehors de la lutte. Par contre, Daphné ne parvint pas à passer entre les mailles des filets des recruteurs Mangemorts et prit donc la Marque contrairement à Pansy ou Nott jugés trop idiote pour l'une et trop instable pour l'autre. Pansy acquiesça en remerciant Merlin de la superficialité des recruteurs qui la prirent pour une cruche à force d'entendre sa voix de crécelle et ne lui proposèrent jamais d'entrer dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Daphné la considéra bien plus maligne que les autres avant de rire en l'entendant reprendre le ton irritant utilisé à Poudlard.

Toutefois, Pansy reprit sa voix normale au bout de quelques secondes en affirmant ne plus parvenir à simuler une telle voix après tant d'années sans entrainement. Ron affirma louer Merlin pour cette bonne nouvelle avant de lui demander de ne pas changer sa voix si mélodieuse. La jeune femme flattée accepta puis laissa le Gryffondor poser un bras sur sa taille sans se soucier des regards amusés des Greengrass. Ensuite, la sorcière plaignit leurs camarades moldus contraints de quitter l'école à la fin de la sixième année pour éviter les rétorsions mises en place par Dolorès Ombrage. Les sang-mêlés ne subirent pas un sort meilleur car ils durent aussi déployer toute leur intelligence pour éviter l'attention des recruteurs ou se retrouver à servir Vous-Savez-Qui afin de pallier leur soi-disant sang dégénéré.

Harry stupéfait demanda aux jeunes femmes si des Moldus étaient acceptés au sein de Serpentard avant de rester surpris par leur réponse positive. Toutefois, il n'y en avait plus aucun depuis longtemps car les derniers moldus intégrés chez les Verts-et-Argent étaient revenus effectuer une huitième année en 1998-1999. Ensuite, aucun enfant de Moldu ne rejoignit la Maison même si les idées sur les sang-purs avaient été proscrites. Ginny hocha la tête et demanda à Pansy si elle fumait alors également.

La sorcière avoua s'être laissée tentée par ce vice afin de contrôler sa nervosité face aux Carrow ou encore sa terreur de se faire découvrir durant ses missions pour Rogue. Elle fumait donc souvent en compagnie de Théodore mais le professeur Rogue avait découvert son addiction un soir et lui confisqua son fume-cigarette. Toutefois, Pansy découvrit peu après qu'il l'utilisait à sa place pour ne pas céder à la tentation de boire durant ses moments d'angoisses ou de doutes après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Face à la stupéfaction évidente d'Harry, Pansy haussa un sourcil légèrement moqueur et lui demanda s'il crut vraiment que le professeur Rogue fut totalement dénué d'émotions comme les vampires. Cet homme admirait sincèrement Dumbledore et eut bien du mal à respecter ses dernières volontés. La jeune femme affirma ne pas souhaiter avilir la mémoire d'un défunt, néanmoins, elle trouvait la requête de l'ex directeur de Poudlard particulièrement égoïste car il contraignit le professeur à le tuer, soi-disant pour épargner Draco, mais ne laissa aucun indice pour expliquer la raison de son geste, ni tenter de sauver Rogue après la Guerre en cas de survie après la victoire de Potter.

Harry penaud tenta de défendre le choix de Dumbledore mais Pansy soupira en affirmant que nul ne pouvait imaginer le sentiments de culpabilité ou encore le désarroi ressentis par le professeur Rogue après une telle action. Elle affirma l'avoir vu se renfermer d'avantage sur lui-même afin de ne pas montrer sa douleur et continuer son double-jeu, cependant il devait souvent affronter ses propres démons. Aussi, elle ne fut pas étonnée de le voir utiliser le fume-cigarette de son apprentie. Afin de le lui offrir, Pansy avait donc gravé ses initiales d'un coté de l'accessoire car les siennes étaient déjà incisées sur l'autre puis le professeur s'était légèrement moqué de son choix à la vue des lettres _PBPPSR_. Ron curieux affirma comprendre la signification des quatre dernières lettres pour Pansy Parkinson-Severus Rogue mais pas des deux premières.

Draco les entendit puis les rejoignit afin d'expliquer qu'il s'agissait du surnom de la jeune femme: _Pride Beauty_ donné par ses amis. Ensuite, il demanda à Pansy si elle conservait encore le fume-cigarette avant de révéler le lui avoir offert pour son anniversaire le 31 octobre 1997. Ensuite, l'adolescente l'avait cependant perdu au moment de son altercation avec les Malefoy seniors qui lui lancèrent le sort d'_Oubliettes_ puis Draco le lui envoya par hibou après son départ pour la Mongolie. Afin de ne lui donner aucune illusion, il n'avait joint aucun billet au petit paquet et ne chercha plus à la revoir, ni à la contacter avant leur rencontre fortuite des années plus tard.

Pansy acquiesça puis saisit le fume-cigarette rangé dans sa pochette après l'arrivée de Ronald juste avant le feu d'artifice afin de le montrer aux autres, Harry surpris observa ce long et élégant tube noir légèrement évasé à l'extrémité duquel on pouvait insérer une cigarette. Il nota ensuite les initiales dorées sur les cotés avant de tendre la main, néanmoins, Pansy le rangea aussitôt en confessant ne laisser jamais personne l'effleurer car cet objet détenait une sacralité immense à ses yeux. Elle révéla également avoir cessé de fumer depuis longtemps, même si, elle fut tentée de le faire ce soir après les révélations de Malefoy sur les manipulations subies. Toutefois, l'apparition de Ronald la convainquit de ne pas céder à cet ancien vice et de rester sur le droit chemin. Ron affirma veiller sur sa santé avant de s'esclaffer après avoir entendu la jeune femme le proclamer son ange-gardien.

La conversation fut cependant interrompue par l'annonce du maitre de cérémonie désireux de faire rentrer les invités à l'intérieur de la tente. Une fois tout le monde réuni, les musiciens se mirent à jouer une musique langoureuse afin d'accompagner le chanteur puis les mariés furent invités à ouvrir le bal. Roger saisit galamment le bras de son épouse pour rejoindre la piste sous les lumières tamisées. Pansy inquiète observa aussitôt Ron mais fut rassurée par son attitude posée, voire, indifférente à la vue du couple.

A la fin de la chanson, les couples furent invités à rejoindre les mariés sur la piste puis de nombreux sorciers s'exécutèrent. Georges et Ginny voulurent aussitôt voir leur frère à l'œuvre avant d'héler également Percy, Bill ou encore Charlie. Face à l'attroupement de tous les Weasley, Ron ressentit une immense crainte à l'idée de commettre un impair devant eux et devoir subir leurs moqueries toute sa vie. Toutefois, il demanda à Pansy ravie de lui accorder une danse. Les deux amis se rendirent donc sur la piste vers la fin de la chanson afin pouvoir danser dés les première notes de la prochaine mélodie.

Dans l'espoir de ne pas affronter le regard de sa fratrie, Ron se positionna de manière à avoir le dos tourné puis enlaça sa cavalière comme s'il s'agissait de l'une de leurs séances d'entrainement. Pansy comprit son trouble mais simula de ne pas s'en être aperçue avant d'affirmer se laisser guider ce soir. Ron surpris lui demanda si elle détenait donc une confiance aveugle en lui qui ne savait pas vraiment danser un mois plus tôt et resta flatté par sa réponse positive. Ce simple _Oui_ glissé à l'oreille par une Pansy dressée sur la pointe des pieds, n'était pas un geste anodin aux yeux du Gryffondor qui retrouva aussitôt sa confiance en lui. Ron souriant affirma aussitôt la faire danser toute la nuit avant de s'esclaffer sur ses propos au sujet de la jalousie de Lavande ou encore Hermione à la vue de son talent caché. Il affirma cependant ne pas désirer danser avec elles mais seulement en compagnie de Miss Pansy Panshriij et se moquer du passé ou de l'apparence précédente de sa cavalière car il désirait vivre enfin le présent. La sorcière ravie esquissa aussitôt un sourire heureux sans se douter de l'éblouissement de son cavalier qui saisit sa main puis la fit virevolter dés les premières mesures de la nouvelle chanson.

Pansy émerveillée se sentit totalement sereine dans les bras de Ron qui se considéra l'homme le plus chanceux de l'univers pour détenir une cavalière aussi spéciale à ses yeux. Il se détendit d'avantage et se perdit dans ses yeux noirs en amande sans se soucier de sa fratrie. En revanche, les Weasley abasourdis restèrent sans voix face à la soudaine prestance de leur frère ou encore l'harmonie des soi-disant amis. Georges reprit discrètement le Smartphone de Pansy toujours fourré dans sa propre poche et se remit à les filmer après avoir dissimulé l'appareil derrière l'un des menus du repas de noces. Le photographe de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ s'en donna également à cœur joie et ne cessa de photographier le couple phare de la soirée.

Toutefois, les Weasley n'étaient pas les seuls à observer le couple avec stupéfaction car Ron était connu pour sa maladresse légendaire et nul ne reconnaissait le Gryffondor dans ce danseur si sûr de lui. Neville abasourdi plaisanta aussitôt sur les talents cachés de Ron puis Padma Patil regretta de ne pas avoir pu en profiter lors du Bal de Noël où il fut son cavalier. Lavande acquiesça tout en déplorant secrètement leur rupture l'année dernière causée par sa propre bêtise, néanmoins, elle estima son dépit certainement inferieur à celui d'Hermione. Cette dernière abasourdie n'avait pu s'empêcher de cesser de danser afin d'admirer son ex compagnon en train de virevolter de manière divine.

Hermione songea à toutes les moqueries générales sur son ex qui semblait détenir deux pieds gauches avant cette transformation inattendue. Elle retint ensuite un soupir en songeant au précédent manque de coordination et la maladresse de son ex compagnon qui cessait d'ailleurs de s'excuser pour lui écraser les pieds durant leurs rares danses en vingt ans de vie commune. En revanche, Ron souriant semblait maintenant prendre beaucoup de plaisir à danser avec la Serpentarde rayonnante. La mariée envia leur complicité avant de se demander comment cette femme parvint à donner une telle aisance à Ronald contrairement à elle. Son ex mari semblait également retrouver une seconde jeunesse et un éclat totalement inattendu de sa part.

En son for intérieur, Hermione fut forcée de reconnaitre l'élégance ou la prestance largement supérieure de Ron comparée à la tenue de Roger ce soir. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione se demanda encore une fois si sa précipitation en septembre ne fut pas erronée, néanmoins, la jeune femme éprouvait alors le besoin de retrouver sa liberté au lieu de rester auprès d'un homme qu'elle ne parvenait plus à effleurer en raison de son dégoût. La sorcière estima donc choix nécessaire en septembre, quoique, la Gryffondor aurait peut-être du tenter encore une fois de changer Ron les mois suivants afin de le transformer ainsi. A moins qu'elle soit incapable de susciter une telle envie de changement au sein de son ex ?

Après tout, un adage des Moldus affirmait que l'amour pouvait donner des ailes et Ron semblait manifestement prendre un nouveau départ avec cette satanée Serpentarde. Des scrupules agitèrent la mariée, néanmoins, elle estima devoir intervenir afin d'éviter à ses enfants l'acquisition d'une marâtre si la geisha dissimulait d'horribles desseins sous son apparence exquise. D'ailleurs Hermione ne parvenait pas à se départir d'un sentiment de méfiance envers la douceur inédite de Pansy après toutes ses méchancetés gratuites à Poudlard. Un tel changement lui semblait impossible de la part de la sorcière même si certains affirmaient que les malheurs subis par cette femme justifiaient ce fait.

Hermione estima cependant que le chef des aurors mongols Toorj Adiriig ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné, ni leurs enfants seulement pour une histoire ridicule sur des ancêtres chinois. Ce type pouvait quitter sa femme mais aucunement renier ses propres fils de cette manière. Aussi, ces gosses devaient probablement être issus des amants de passage de cette geisha trop belle pour être honnête et Hermione n'entendait pas laisser Ron se retrouver avec quatre bâtards sur les bras ou encore un cinquième si cette saleté le trompait avec son Malefoy adoré.

D'ailleurs, la mariée n'avait pas apprécié la tournure du repas car les Serpentards semblaient avoir passé un bon moment ensemble au lieu de se disputer avec Ron et Pansy. De plus, Harry, Georges mais aussi Ginny se joignirent à eux à table sans se soucier de la vexer ou heurter les familiers de Roger. Toutefois, Hermione dissimula un sourire mauvais puis attendit le moment choisi pour mettre son plan à exécution…

Pendant ce temps, les danses continuèrent et les célibataires tournèrent autour des sorcières sans maris. Ron fut donc parfois contraint de céder sa cavalière sans se douter de l'amusement de Ginny face à sa soudaine jalousie. Afin de veiller sur Pansy, Ron décida de rester lui aussi sur la piste en invitant d'autres personnes et fit ainsi danser sa sœur ou encore ses belles-sœurs époustouflées par sa bravoure. Entre-temps, Scorpius fut contraint de valser avec Rose Weasley après le manège de la Gryffondor pratiquement agglutinée à lui. Si la jeune fille ravie crut vivre un rêve éveillé, Scorpius retint plusieurs jurons car ses pieds furent mis à rude épreuve par les talons de cette fille. Aussi, il prit galamment congé de sa cavalière dépitée à la fin de la chanson avant de demander une danse à sa mère amusée pour échapper à Rose manifestement désireuse de danser ensemble une seconde fois. Sa tante Daphné prit ensuite le relais puis le jeune homme sollicita une danse à Pansy qui s'exécuta gracieusement pendant que Ron fit danser sa propre fille surprise par l'habileté de son père. Enfin, Draco Malefoy tapota gentiment l'épaule de Scorpius afin de faire valser lui aussi sa première fiancée officielle sous le regard jaloux et inquiet de Ron. Toutefois, Astoria amusée s'approcha pour l'inciter à lui proposer de danser ensemble et rejoindre les deux autres. Enfin, Mrs Malefoy lui fit remarquer l'absence de complicité entre leurs partenaires respectifs malgré leurs mouvements parfaits.

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy profita de la musique pour parler discrètement avec son ancienne fiancée :

« _ Pansy, je suis désolé pour le geste de mes parents.

- N'y pense plus Draco à moins que tu ne parviennes à les convaincre de lever le sort d'Amnésie.

- Ils sont âgés mais probablement encore capables d'essayer même si leur magie commence à faiblir.

- Pourtant, ils ne sont âgés que de soixante-cinq ans non, ce n'est pas très vieux pour des sorciers. Contesta Pansy.

- La peur subie durant la permanence de Tu-Sais-Qui chez nous puis la ruine de la famille, la suspicion de tous ou encore l'ostracisme ainsi que les fouilles hebdomadaires des Aurors les a anéanti. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien nous avons souffert. Expliqua Draco.

- Draco ne te permets pas de te plaindre car vous êtes restés tranquillement chez vous contrairement à nous. Personnellement, j'ai eu la chance de retrouver ma grand-mère mais beaucoup d'entre nous sont restés des mois au centre d'accueil des sorciers français pour les réfugiés en attendant de trouver une solution. Rétorqua Pansy.

- Ne crois pas que ce fut facile pour nous non plus, le Ministère a gelé nos avoirs pendant un bon moment puis s'est débrouillé pour les obtenir légalement en nous « invitant » à faire des dons aux œuvres caritatives.

- Tu ne me semble pas vraiment dans la misère. Rétorqua Pansy en observant sa tenue issue du meilleur atelier de l'Impasse de Traverse.

- Certes, mais tout est contrôlé par mon épouse car c'est elle qui tient les cordons de la bourse. Déplora Draco.

- Je n'imaginais pas Astoria capable de te résister au lieu de te céder sa dot comme toutes les bonnes épouses de notre haute-société.

- Les Greengrass sont des bourgeois qui ont utilisé leur argent pour marier leurs enfants à des héritiers des plus vieilles familles sorcières. Ainsi, Daphné est devenue Mrs Parkinson malgré la différence d'âge entre elle et son mari, Astoria a été plus chanceuse en obtenant ma main et leur frère cadet est devenu l'heureux époux de la fille d'une bonne famille.

- Quelle présomption Draco… Ironisa Pansy.

- Entre un vieillard et moi, je pense qu'elle a eu le meilleur choix non ? Par contre, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de choisir entre elle et Daphné car il me fallait rétablir la situation des Malefoy au plus vite. Soupira-t-il.

- Tu aurais pu te rebeller.

- Je n'ai pas eu ton courage pour recommencer ma vie à dix-sept ans et j'ai donc fini par accepter de me marier. A présent, je ne regrette cependant pas mon mariage, ni la naissance de mon fils Scorpius. Tu me comprendras certainement puisque tu as quatre enfants.

- Oui.

- Par contre, nous devons parler de ton passé mais en privé si tu veux toujours savoir l'identité de ton père.

- Draco qu'est-ce que tu dis ? S'exclama Pansy surprise.

- Je suis désolé Pansy mais mes parents ne m'ont jamais rien dit jusqu'à hier. Toutefois, ils connaissent l'identité de ton véritable père et veulent t'en parler eux-mêmes si tu viens nous trouver au manoir.

- Je ne viendrais pas seule. L'avertit-elle.

Pansy, le manoir est contrôlé chaque semaine par les Aurors mais si tu veux venir avec ton chéri ou même Potter, je n'y vois aucun problème. S'esclaffa Draco._ »

A la fin de la chanson, Ron voulut reprendre sa cavalière mais Hermione se présenta à lui puis le regard suppliant de Rose le contraignit à lui proposer de danser ensemble. Durant la chanson, la mariée surprise nota l'aisance de son ex avant de le féliciter pour ses progrès. Ron la remercia distraitement tout en jetant un œil sur Pansy en train de danser avec Chang. Hermione blessée réalisa sa distraction et se promit aussitôt de rabattre le caquet de cette geisha Serpentarde. Ensuite, la mariée rappela sa présence à Ronald qui s'efforça de se concentrer sur sa partenaire tout en envoyant silencieusement Chang au diable.

Les deux ex amants dansèrent ensemble mais Hermione réalisa le manque de coordinations de leurs mouvements même si Ron dansait très bien. La jeune femme constata aussi la mésentente de leurs corps comme s'ils refusaient de se toucher malgré la conception de leurs deux enfants ou leur ancienne vie commune. Certes, la mariée ne désirait plus cet homme depuis longtemps, néanmoins, une telle réaction de sa part à lui la vexait profondément. Au cours de la chanson, elle se décida cependant à prendre la parole :

« _ Ron, je suis désolée pour la réaction des enfants avant le repas.

- Ca finira bien par leur passer si tu cesse de te montrer méprisante à mon égard. Répondit son ex.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Protesta Hermione.

- Allons Hermione, reconnais-le : tu me considères un boutiquier minable et tu as transmis tes préjugés à nos deux gosses.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- La conversation de tout à l'heure durant l'apéritif en était la preuve. Ca m'a fait vraiment mal de les entendre parler de moi comme d'un crétin maladroit incapable de faire quoique ce soit de bien ou de les voir admirer Roger.

- C'est un auror : sa position prestigieuse les fait donc rêver… Tenta de se justifier Hermione.

- … Et la mienne leur fait honte._ Compléta Ron_ Mais mon salaire nous a permis de manger à notre faim et de vivre décemment pendant tes études Hermione. Donc je ne rougis aucunement de mon métier et ils ne devraient pas le faire non plus. Toutefois, ils sont en train de se transformer en Percy et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Bis emplis de préjugés ou encore d'autosuffisance. Or, je n'ai jamais voulu les élever ainsi.

- La culture n'est pas un mal et puis c'est certain que leur intelligence ne vient pas de toi qui sais tout juste te goinfrer. Se défendit Hermione.

- Je suis orgueilleux de leurs résultats scolaires largement supérieurs au miens mais le travail ou l'école n'est pas tout dans la vie. J'aurais aimé passer d'avantage de temps en famille et partager des moments de complicité tel qu'une bataille d'oreillers le matin ou encore un repas au fast-food moldu.

- C'est ça : le fast-food est une mine de cholestérol ambulante et la plupart des gosses qui y vont finissent par devenir obèses ! Mes enfants sont bien trop intelligents pour fréquenter ce genre d'endroits minables !

- Un fast-food une fois par mois n'est pas un crime et puis l'essentiel c'est de passer un bon moment ensemble non ? A moins que parler de livres entre vous et délaisser Papa soit votre conception de la famille ?

- Je suis désolée Ron, je ne me rendais pas compte de ta souffrance. Tu sais mes parents agissaient ainsi avec moi car nous étions pareils tous les trois, néanmoins, j'aurais du comprendre ton sentiment d'exclusion. Enfin, nous allions quelques fois au cinéma, au fast-food ou au parc nous aussi durant mon enfance. Se souvint-elle.

- Les enfants grandissent vite Hermione et les notre sont devenus trop rapidement des adultes. Je regretterai toujours de ne jamais avoir pu faire ce genre de choses avec eux. Soupira Ron.

- Et tu fais ça avec les enfants de Pansy ?

- Nous sommes allés au fast-food aujourd'hui. Confirma Ron innocemment.

- Ron, je vois bien ton rayonnement soudain ou encore ton aisance depuis ta rencontre avec elle. Toutefois, je ne comprends pas comment elle est parvenue à te rendre ta splendeur d'antan et cette assurance contrairement à moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

- Vous êtes totalement différentes et aucune de vous ne doit se sentir inferieure à l'autre. Rétorqua Ron.

- Ne te méprends pas sur mes propos, mais ton changement d'attitude m'intrigue et je voudrais comprendre. Insista Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Hésita Ron pour ne pas la vexer.

- Essaie.

- Eh bien, tout d'abord Pansy aime passer du temps avec moi et n'éprouve aucune honte à s'afficher à mes cotés même si je suis simplement un employé de boutique. Répondit-il.

- Tu aurais pu être un Auror mais je suis certaine qu'Harry pourrait encore t'arranger une intégration rapide au service si tu te décidais à reprendre ta formation.

- Voilà une autre différence entre vous deux : Pansy respecte mes choix et ne m'impose pas mon métier. Répliqua Ron froidement.

- Mais Ron c'est pour ton bien, elle ne devrait pas te laisser te reposer sur tes lauriers détruits depuis vingt ans.

- Tu vois Hermione, tu désire me diriger contrairement à Pansy qui se moque de mon métier du moment que je suis heureux ainsi. De plus, elle me soutient de son mieux dans mes choix ou en discute calmement avec moi si l'une de mes décisions lui semble trop hâtive au lieu de m'imposer les siennes.

- Mais nous discutions nous aussi Ron.

- Quand Hermione : tu as toujours pris toutes les décisions. Répliqua Ron.

- Mais…

- Enfin, elle a confiance en moi et c'est un détail qui m'a rendu ma propre estime. Tu devrais également voir son regard ou son sourire lumineux quand elle s'adresse à moi. Pansy apprécie aussi mes câlins et se blottit spontanément contre moi sans jamais songer à me repousser brusquement comme tu le faisais. Je ne peux pas te décrire ce que je ressens à ses cotés, néanmoins, elle me donne l'envie de me dépasser et de m'améliorer car elle croit vraiment en mes capacités. C'est si beau de se sentir apprécié Hermione mais tu dois comprendre ça avec Roger.

- Je t'appréciais moi aussi. Protesta la mariée vexée.

- Au début peut-être, mais notre amour s'est vite fané et j'ai fini par réaliser cette année que tu ne m'aimais probablement plus depuis longtemps. Autrement, tu aurais cherché à passer du temps en ma compagnie comme Pansy le fait, quitte à s'organiser en fonction du décalage horaire pendant son séjour en Mongolie.

- Je ne suis pas une femme au foyer comme elle.

- Détrompes-toi, Pansy n'a pas ta position au Ministère mais détient également une belle carrière. De plus, elle parvient à la gérer tout en s'occupant de sa famille. La douce Pansy est très ambitieuse mais a parfois renoncé à des opportunités intéressantes pour rester auprès de sa famille et n'en tient rigueur à personne.

- Ron…

- Enfin, Pansy est une véritable personne aimante qui n'a pas hésité à prendre tous les risques un soir afin de me rejoindre après avoir compris ma détresse. Je me sens enfin heureux en sa compagnie et je n'entends pas y renoncer même si ça ne vous plait pas à toi ou aux enfants. L'avertit Ron.

- Mais c'est une Serpentarde Ron. Tenta Hermione inquiète.

- Et alors ? Moi-meme j'étais imbu de préjugés comme toi Hermione mais ma chute après notre rupture m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur le fait que rien n'est tout blanc ou noir. Enfin, ce n'est pas la Maison où nous fumes placés à Poudlard qui détermine notre future personnalité Hermione.

- Mais tu t'imagines te marier avec elle ou t'occuper de ses gosses en plus des nôtres ?

- Pourquoi pas, si nous décidons d'aller plus loin un jour. En attendant, je comprends enfin la raison de ton départ car j'etais incapable de te rendre heureuse. Aussi, tous mes vœux t'accompagnent pour ta nouvelle vie mais surtout la possibilité de connaitre avec Roger une complicité similaire à la mienne en compagnie de Pansy. Lui souhaita Ron avant de lâcher sa main à la fin de la chanson._ »

La mariée songeuse l'observa rejoindre la Serpentarde qui s'était poliment débarrassée de Jin Chang déçu et se précipita sur Ron souriant afin de danser avec lui.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que la première partie du chapitre vous plait. N'hesitez pas à laisser une review à chaque partie ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'attitude des Serpentards devenus des fumeurs invétérés durant la Guerre ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous des initiales sur le fume-cigarette de Pansy ?**_

_**- D'après-vous, Pansy a-t-elle bien fait de parler ainsi à Harry au sujet de Rogue ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de Rogue qui a confisqué le fume-cigarette de Pansy mais a fini par l'utiliser lui aussi ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous du moment où Ron reçoit une réponse positive de la part de Pansy sur sa confiance en lui ?**_

_**- Avez-vous aimé leur danse ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous des confidences de Draco ? Les Malefoy connaissent-ils vraiment l'identité du père de Pansy?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous du dialogue de Ron et Hermione ?**_

_**- Ron est-il enfin libéré d'Hermione ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous d'Hermione ?**_

_**- Avez vous aimé la danse de Scorpius et Rose ?**_


	51. Chapter 50 Save the Last Dance For Me

_**Voilà la seconde partie, j'essaie de la poster avant de manger ;). J'avoue ressentir un peu de stress car je me demande si l'attente sera au niveau de vos espérances (Octo en particulier car ça fait un moment que je vous fais languir). Je regarderais les fautes après sinon, je ne sais pas quand je peux poster. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, les deux sorciers s'assirent afin de siroter un cocktail avant d'être rejoints par les Serpentards, les Krum, les Weasley dont Bill, Percy ou Charlie qui félicitèrent leur frère pour son talent insoupçonné. Ron secrètement ravi se rengorgea sous leurs compliments mais affirma que tout le mérite en revenait à Pansy pour l'avoir convaincu de suivre des leçons auprès de Ruben ou encore ses cours à elle. La jeune femme souriante rétorqua cependant que les cours ne suffisaient pas pour lui donner une telle aisance et vanta son dynamisme ou encore sa passion.

Ensuite, Harry tenta de pousser son beau-frère à agir en taquinant la Serpentarde sur son succès auprès de l'auror Jin Chang. Astoria rêveuse lui parla également du prestige de ces hommes mais Pansy affirma ne plus jamais flirter avec un auror après en avoir épousé un. Harry légèrement vexé rétorqua que sa femme Ginny n'était pas malheureuse avec lui, néanmoins, Pansy rétorqua la situation des aurors Anglais en paix depuis vingt ans incomparable à celles des Mongols toujours en train de patrouiller pour éviter les attaques d'une minorité de sorciers Kazakh installés dans une partie de la Mongolie.

La jeune femme affirma avoir passé de nombreuses nuits blanches à attendre le retour de son mari tout en rassurant les enfants sur le retour de Papa, Ces soirs-là, Pansy s'activait d'avantage devant ses chaudrons afin de s'occuper l'esprit en élaborant de nouvelles potions. Toutefois, les absences de Toorj duraient parfois des semaines entières et elle devait alors inventer des histoires pour apaiser ses bambins tout en se rongeant les sangs en imaginant son mari mort ou blessé entre les mains des ennemis. De plus, elle-même était un auror réserviste et dut donc participer à certaines actions afin de défendre la communauté sorcière. Avant la naissance de ses enfants, la jeune femme risquait seulement sa propre vie mais regretta son choix de devenir auror après avoir réalisé la perspective de rendre ses quatre fils orphelins.

Enfin, l'assaut du palais Adiriig par des sorciers malveillants désireux d'assassiner l'épouse enceinte et les enfants du chef des Aurors, ne fut pas un événement facile à vivre non plus. Fort heureusement, Pansy était parvenue à les repousser en attendant l'arrivée de Toorj ainsi que des autres aurors, néanmoins, cet épisode la hantait encore aujourd'hui. Aussi, elle ne désirait absolument pas revivre ces choses avec un nouveau compagnon auror, ni devoir s'inquiéter de nouvelles attaques. Pansy affirma également aspirer à une vie sereine où le retard de son compagnon serait seulement du à une surcharge de travail et non un assaut des ennemis.

Face à la curiosité de Malefoy sur son activité d'auror réserviste, Pansy envoya un patronus à sa grand-mère qui lui fit parvenir quelques photos sorcières par hibou. Les Weasley curieux observèrent alors une jeune femme en tenue d'auror mongol. Cette dernière ressemblait un peu à celle des anciens combattants de Gengis Khan. Harry impressionné observa ensuite sur une photographie la jeune femme debout sur son balai comme les autres aurors dont Toorj. Le Mongol posait également avec elle sur une autre image où les deux promis endossaient leurs tenues de parades. Les yeux de Blaise brillèrent puis il fit noter à son ami l'un des insignes sur la cape de Pansy. Les sœurs Greengrass observèrent les écussons des drapeaux mongol et britannique sur la cape avant d'admirer longuement celui des Serpentards positionné juste en-dessous.

Elles examinèrent ensuite des images où Pansy s'entrainait au combat en compagnie de ses aigles où encore celle où la jeune femme transformée en animagus posait sur le poing de Toorj. Toutefois, les Serpentards s'esclaffèrent à la vue de Pansy vêtue de son uniforme où une mèche rousse dépassait de son casque. Malefoy taquina aussitôt son ex sur sa passion dangereuse pour les cheveux roux qui la conduisit à se rapprocher des Gryffondor. Ron répliqua aussitôt ne pas s'en plaindre avant de serrer la jeune femme contre lui. Ginny surprise montra à son frère la dernière photographie où la sorcière posait toujours en tenue d'auror mais sans son casque. La femme d'Harry admira la cascade de cheveux auburn coulant à flot le long du dos de Pansy qui révéla avoir posé ainsi sur les indications de Toorj désireux de détenir une photo souvenir avant son départ pour Durmstrang. Ron n'éprouva cependant aucune jalousie après cette confidence et complimenta la jeune femme transformée en une jolie rousse eurasienne. Pansy avoua avoir obtenu cette couleur grâce à Harper mais elle l'abandonna au cours de sa première grossesse de peur d'altérer les effets de ses potions. Ensuite, la jeune femme resta brune car ses enfants, son travail, ses potions ou encore ses activités en tant qu'auror occupaient tout son temps et elle ne parvenait pas à trouver un moment pour effectuer une coloration magique chez Harper.

Au bout d'un moment, la conversation fut cependant interrompue par l'irruption de Neville, Minerva Mac Gonagall, Rose, Hugo, Scorpius et Patrick. Les convives surpris demandèrent si tout allait bien puis se rassurèrent après la réponse positive de Minerva Mac Gonagall, néanmoins, Hugo agacé rétorqua ne pas laisser le vieux Londubat raconter des âneries. Ron abasourdi lui interdit de parler ainsi à son professeur mais Hugo affirma avoir raison et lui ordonna de ne pas s'en mêler. Son père furieux voulut répliquer, néanmoins, Pansy paniquée fit de son mieux pour l'apaiser afin de ne pas envenimer la situation. Ron s'efforça donc de ne pas flanquer son pied au derrière de son gamin et lui ordonna sévèrement de faire preuve de politesse à l'égard de son enseignant. Fort heureusement, le ton très bas de leur conversation permit d'éviter que l'attention générale soit portée sur eux.

Toutefois, Hermione inquiète fut appelée en renfort par Rose puis donna raison à Hugo au sujet de l'impossibilité de cultiver en serre une plante rare amazonienne jalousement conservée par une tribu sorcière. Neville prétendit le contraire avant de demander son avis à Pansy qui confirma ses propos sans se soucier de la surprise générale ou des moqueries des enfants Weasley. Toutefois, Ron leur ordonna de ne pas s'en prendre à Pansy et Neville puis Minerva Mac Gonagall incita ses élèves jeunes ou vieux à se calmer. Ensuite, Viktor invita le reste de l'assistance à croire son amie qui détenait une immense serre et fabriquait de nombreuses potions variées non seulement pour les aurors mongols mais aussi une grande clientèle dont l'infirmerie de Durmstrang. Il révéla également à l'assistance surprise la création de nombreuses potions par Pansy après la préparation _Naarantsuya _reprise à partir des travaux de sa mère.

Harry surpris écouta les noms des potions et réalisa en acheter parfois mais déplora leur quantité limitée. Pansy affirma simplement fournir en priorité les aurors, l'hôpital sorcier mongol et Durmstrang puis vendre le surplus à des boutiques d'apothicaires européennes ou asiatiques. Toutefois, elle ne possédait pas vraiment le sens du commerce et limitait donc son activité à ses clients habituels. Georges surpris songea à un détail puis lui conseilla de se faire aider par Ron après l'installation de son activité ici. En effet, son frère n'était pas un simple vendeur mais l'attaché commercial de la boutique. Aussi, il pourrait l'aider à trouver de nouveaux marchés ici, si elle augmentait sa production. Ron acquiesça puis proposa donc son aide à Pansy qui accepta sans se douter de flatter l'orgueil du Gryffondor ravi de cette marque de confiance.

Toutefois, Hugo affirma qu'ils s'éloignaient du sujet principal avant de claironner l'inexistence d'une serre capable de faire pousser la plante amazonienne en question. Neville affirma le contraire tout comme Patrick ou Scorpius puis les trois hommes demandèrent son aide à Pansy. Les enfants Weasley et leur mère affirmèrent aussitôt qu'elle devait probablement confondre sa plante avec celle décrite par Hugo mais Pansy réitéra la posséder. Viktor confirma ce fait car Durmstrang finança l'expédition en Amazonie de la jeune femme et le professeur de botanique de l'institut. Tous deux durent d'abord trouver la tribu puis se soumettre à différentes épreuves avant de pouvoir ramener quelques plantes. Les deux enseignants les installèrent ensuite dans la serre de Durmstrang avant de fêter l'acclimatation de leurs trésors quelques mois plus tard. Enfin, Pansy reprit ses propres plantes après son départ en congé maternité et les cultivait depuis dans sa propre serre.

Malgré les protestations de son père, Hugo vexé refusa de croire la sorcière sans preuves. Rose appuya aussitôt son frère puis exigea de se rendre à la serre de la Serpentarde. Cette dernière agacée par l'attitude présomptueuse des jeunes gens, ne put s'empêcher d'affirmer ne recevoir d'ordres de personnes au sujet de sa maison et pouvoir inviter qui bon lui semble sans se douter de la stupeur de Minerva ainsi que Neville face à son attitude ou encore sa voix totalement similaires à celles de Rogue. En revanche, Scorpius la pria humblement de lui faire visiter sa serre un jour avant de révéler sa passion pour les potions. Ensuite, Viktor l'incita à emmener les jeunes gens là-bas pour leur montrer la véracité de ses dires mais aussi confirmer la théorie du professeur Londubat.

Pansy hésita un instant mais constata les difficultés de Neville et décida de l'aider. Elle pria donc Hermione de l'excuser pour leur absence momentanée, cependant, la mariée voulut venir également. A la fin, Pansy transplana avec Scorpius, Patrick, Ron, ses enfants, Neville, Minerva Mac Gonagall ou encore Hermione curieuse. La jeune femme ne tenait cependant pas à les emmener chez elle et les fit apparaitre directement au sein de la serre magique. Les visiteurs surpris observèrent les vitres magiques couvertes de neige et réalisèrent de se trouver véritablement en Mongolie. Ensuite, Neville poussa un cri d'admiration à la vue de toutes les plantes cultivées au sein de la serre de Pansy. Cette dernière les conduisit aussitôt dans la zone où se trouvaient ses plantes amazoniennes puis Hugo dépité dut admettre la justesse de l'hypothèse du professeur Londubat ravi de recevoir l'appui de Pansy.

Face au dépit d'Hugo, la jeune femme affirma devoir encore apprendre un tas de choses et l'invita à continuer de se cultiver également car le savoir se renouvellait de jours en jours. Elle renchérit également sur les liens entre la botanique et les potions avant d'inviter les élèves à ne pas mépriser les plantes car nul ne pourrait préparer de mixtures sans elles. Or, les serres détenaient une grande importance et permettaient aux sorciers de trouver rapidement des ingrédients au lieu de parcourir le monde à la recherche de certains ingrédients très difficiles à obtenir ou extrêmement chers. Hugo dépité acquiesça silencieusement sans se douter du regard reconnaissant de Neville envers Pansy. Minerva surprise observa son ancienne élève tout en estimant revoir Rogue en elle.

Ensuite, Pansy proposa à tout le monde de transplaner au manoir Davies où ils retournèrent à leurs tables respectives. Toutefois, Scorpius finit par revenir peu après pour demander à Pansy surprise si elle prenait des apprentis. La jeune femme affirma en avoir formé plusieurs puis le dernier finit son apprentissage en 2013 juste avant sa nouvelle grossesse. Scorpius prit donc son courage à deux mains et sollicita la possibilité d'obtenir un essai afin de devenir son apprenti. Draco Malefoy et les sœurs Greengrass observèrent aussitôt Pansy tout en se demandant si elle accepterait la demande de Scorpius rejeté par tous les potionistes britanniques en raison des actes de ses parents ou encore sa tante Daphné. Pansy songeuse affirma devoir d'abord s'installer en Grande-Bretagne et mettre en ordre ses affaires avant de songer à prendre un apprenti, néanmoins, elle promit à Scorpius rayonnant d'examiner sa candidature s'il obtenait de bons résultats aux Aspics et réussissait ses tests personnels soumis à tous les aspirants apprentis désireux de suivre une formation sous son aile.

Le Serpentard ravi n'en demanda pas plus car il n'avait jamais pu obtenir la possibilité de faire un essai auprès des autres potionnistes. Aussi, la réponse de la maitresse de potions prête à lui donner une chance s'il lui prouvait sa valeur, lui permettait d'espérer trouver enfin un apprentissage en Grande-Bretagne au lieu de devoir émigrer. L'attitude de Pansy lui valut également l'attention des Malefoy et de Daphné car c'était la seule personne manifestement assez dénuée de préjugés pour étudier la demande de Scorpius malgré les actes de ses grands-parents, Draco, sa femme ou encore sa belle-sœur. Aussi, les trois Serpentards décidèrent d'aider Pansy à rencontrer le vieux Parkinson en échange même si ce dernier refusait encore de la revoir.

Ensuite, le maitre de cérémonie demanda aux invités de retourner à leur place car les mariés allaient découper le gâteau. Une minute plus tard, une somptueuse pièce montée apparut sur une table joliment décorée puis les deux époux s'approchèrent aussitôt. Roger saisit alors un long couteau et posa sa main sur celle de sa femme afin de découper la première part ensemble sous les flashes des photographes. Hermione tendit un morceau à son mari qui l'avala aussitôt avant de lui en donner également un. Enfin, les deux époux saisirent leurs baguettes et lancèrent un sort pour découper instantanément des parts égales sous les applaudissements de l'assistance. Ron applaudit également mais ne ressentit aucun pincement au cœur face à cette scène car il était maintenant conscient de la fin de son histoire avec Hermione. Le Gryffondor observa discrètement Pansy assise près de lui en estimant que sa vie prenait un autre tournant dés ce soir.

Les parts de gâteaux furent ensuite portées par les serveurs ainsi que les flûtes emplies de nectar d'ambroisie. Les sorciers levèrent saisirent aussitôt leurs verres puis les témoins furent appelés à prononcer un discours. La sœur de Roger prononça alors un long monologue ennuyeux puis Harry fut extrêmement bref pour le plus grand soulagement des convives avant de porter un toast aux deux époux. Ron songea à l'ironie de la situation puis vida sa flûte sans noter les gestes de Pansy qui feignit de tremper ses lèvres dans son verre mais renifla attentivement le breuvage. Ensuite, elle finit par faire couler quelques gouttes du nectar sur son assiette. La Serpentarde observa la consistance du liquide puis laissa la flûte de coté sans attirer l'attention.

Pansy s'efforça de conserver une expression impassible mais estima le nectar bien trop liquide comme si une potion avait été distillée dans sa flûte. La jeune femme regretta de ne pas pouvoir l'analyser plus précisément dans un tel contexte ou en public, néanmoins, cet élixir était manifestement destiné exclusivement à elle puisque les autres flûtes semblaient détenir un breuvage normal. Pansy songeuse observa les gouttes restées sur l'assiette puis y déposa sa cuiller avant de guetter la moindre réaction du métal. Toutefois, elle se rassura à la vue de la cuiller restée intacte car la potion n'était donc pas mortelle. La jeune femme s'interrogea sur l'utilité de cette potion et son mandataire. Pansy observa aussitôt les Serpentards en face d'elle et utilisa la légillimancie sur eux après avoir constaté leur faiblesse face à cette tactique ou encore l'occlumancie. La sorcière fouilla donc leurs esprits avant de constater l'absence d'intentions malveillantes ainsi que la totale ignorance de Draco sur les secrets jalousement conservés par ses parents. Enfin, les Weasley, Harry Potter ou les Krum songeaient encore moins à lui nuire. La Serpentarde réfléchit donc sur l'identité d'un possible ennemi et passa en revue toutes les personnes rencontrées depuis son retour en Grande-Bretagne avant de s'arrêter sur les enfants Weasley, Roger et Hermione. Or les gamins ou encore leur beau-papa étaient bien trop prévisibles pour agir ainsi de leur propre initiative. Il ne restait donc que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout manifestement dépitée de voir Ronald s'intéresser à une autre femme même si Granger l'avait quitté pour une chiffe molle.

Décidément, la seule personne désireuse de la blesser devait être Hermione Davies, ex Miss Granger. Pansy songea au regard soudainement nostalgique de la mariée à la vue de Ronald au début de la cérémonie et réalisa sa jalousie à son égard. Pansy estima cependant Miss-Je-Sais-Tout incapable de tuer de sang froid et se demanda donc ce qu'elle avait manigancé pour la ridiculiser. En effet, la mariée avait tenté de lui rendre la soirée désagréable en lui imposant la présence de son ex, sa femme Astoria ou sa soi-disant belle-mère Daphné si elle fut restée la fille de Parkinson, néanmoins ses plans n'avaient pas fonctionné. Aussi, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'était donc décidée à utiliser les grands-moyens. Pansy continua de réfléchir puis songea à un détail avant de renifler de nouveau le verre tout en feignant de boire. La Serpentarde huma l'odeur de pomme d'amour épicée à la cannelle puis s'efforça de maintenir son expression calme afin de ne pas éclater de rire après avoir compris de quoi il s'agissait.

Pansy se demanda si le cerveau de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'était ramolli avec le temps ou si sa soudaine jalousie lui ôtait toutes ses facultés intellectuelles. Son esprit revécut leurs rencontres mais ne trouva aucun moment où cette idiote aurait pu lui arracher ou couper des cheveux. Aussi, elle se demanda comment cette Granger était parvenue à réaliser cette potion puis Pansy se souvint d'un détail au moment de son procès en 1998. Elle estima que le larbin de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avait accès aux dossiers des Expulsés et dut donc prélever le nécessaire. La jeune femme ne put également s'empêcher de penser à son mentor avant de le remercier pour l'avoir contrainte à préparer cette potion afin de détecter l'odeur ou encore le gout de la mixture si quelqu'un tentait de prendre son apparence. Pansy dut même la boire devant Rogue pour la tester puis son professeur adoré lui démontra l'absence d'effets sur elle puisque c'était sa propre apparence. Toutefois, la Serpentarde songeuse douta de ce souvenir car elle aurait du se transformer selon sa véritable apparence au moment de l'absorption de la potion et non conserver celle donnée par Parkinson grâce au sort de _Glamour_. Pansy soudainement choquée se demanda si Rogue connaissait donc sa véritable identité à Poudlard mais elle finit par chasser ses pensées afin de ne pas inquiéter Ron surpris par son silence.

La sorcière lui sourit aussitôt avant d'entamer sa part de gâteau puis le Gryffondor rassuré la taquina sur sa gourmandise. Pansy affirma savoir allier ligne et plaisir sans se soucier du reste et but même un peu de la potion après avoir noté le regard d'Hermione dans sa direction. La Serpentarde dissimula cependant son sourire moqueur à la vue de l'incompréhension manifeste de Granger et attendit impatiemment son arrivée puisque les mariés faisaient le tour des tables afin de saluer les invités et trinquer avec eux. Ensuite, la jeune femme porta plusieurs fois sa flûte à sa bouche devant les autres convives afin de préparer ses arrières si jamais Granger l'accusait d'utiliser du polynectar pour se transformer en eurasienne.

Pansy n'était aucunement une personne venimeuse, néanmoins, elle n'entendait pas du tout se laisser malmener par Granger à cause de sa jalousie. De plus, la Serpentarde ne volait le mari de personne, ni ne brisait une famille puisque Mrs Davies abandonna son compagnon et leurs enfants dénigraient ouvertement le papa. La sorcière ne savait cependant pas si elle entamerait une histoire un jour ou non avec Ron car le Gryffondor avait été très attaché à son premier amour. Enfin, elle craignait également la réaction de Rose et Hugo fort capable d'exiger de leur père un choix entre elle et eux.

Toutefois, la jeune femme chassa ses pensées à l'arrivée des mariés avant de se joindre aux autres convives pour les féliciter. Toute la tablée posa auprès du couple pour la photographie d'usage, néanmoins, Hermione en voulut une seconde et invita tout le monde à tenir leurs flûtes à la main afin de trinquer tous ensemble sous les flashes. Pansy voulut donc prendre son verre comme les autres mais fut distraite par une demande de Roger et le posa avant de se tourner vers lui. Hermione en profita aussitôt pour échanger discrètement leurs flûtes car elle estimait que le serveur chargé de porter le verre spécial pour Pansy avait du le renverser avant de le remplacer par une autre.

Ensuite, Hermione convaincue du contenu inoffensif du premier verre de Pansy, se saisit donc de la flûte de la Serpentarde et attendit impatiemment de voir la geisha tremper ses lèvres dans la potion. Après avoir répondu à Roger, Pansy se saisit enfin de la flûte manifestement plus pleine puis le photographe invita également les convives à se rassembler autour des mariés afin de porter un toast. Ron lança même un _Cheers, _Krum _A la votre_ puis le petit groupe vida les flutes. Toutefois, Pansy dissimula son hilarité à la vue des soubresauts d'Hermione abasourdie qui se plia en deux avant sa métamorphose.

Son mari abasourdi observa alors une Pansy furieuse en robe de mariée sous les flashes des photographes. Les convives surpris entourèrent aussitôt la mariée furieuse qui s'en prit à Pansy outrée :

« _ Tu as voulu me ridiculiser en me donnant ton apparence le jour de mon mariage !

- Hermione, je n'ai jamais songé à te transformer en mon clone. Franchement, tu me prends pour une personne égocentrique désireuse de transformer les autres femmes en une réplique de moi-même ? Demanda posément Pansy sur le même ton que Rogue face à ses élèves pris en faute.

- Hermione, retire tout de suite ces accusations infondées sur Pansy. Intervint Ron.

- Alors comment se fait-il que je sois transformée ainsi ? Ce n'est quand même pas moi ou Harry qui a jeté du polynectar dans mon propre verre ! Protesta Hermione furieuse de s'être manifestement trompée de flûtes.

- Je ne sais pas mais Pansy est totalement étrangère à ta mésaventure. En effet, elle est restée avec nous durant toute la dégustation du dessert sans s'approcher de toi jusqu'à ton arrivée. Enfin, elle parlait avec Roger avant le toast et n'aurait donc pas eu le temps de tourner autour de ta flûte que tu tenais d'ailleurs dans tes propres mains. Rétorqua Ron sous le regard agréablement surpris de Pansy ravie de le voir prendre sa défense.

- C'est vrai tu tenais ton propre verre et tu aurais donc du t'apercevoir si quelqu'un y glissait du polynectar dedans. Renchérit Ginny secrètement ravie de la mésaventure de son ex belle-sœur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hermione a probablement prononcé ses propos sous le coup de la colère. Et puis, sa réaction est compréhensible car aucune mariée ne voudrait subir une telle chose le jour de son mariage. Tenta d'apaiser Pansy sous le regard admiratif de l'assistance surprise par sa bienveillance.

- Mais… Tenta Roger.

- Par contre, j'espère que tu n'as pas beaucoup bu de polynectar Hermione, sinon tu vas devoir garder mon apparence pendant plusieurs heures. Or, j'avoue me sentir plutôt gênée à l'idée de voir mon double en mariée ou encore l'imaginer passer sa nuit de noces ainsi avec Roger. Ajouta Pansy en utilisant un ton empli de sollicitude tout en gardant le coté mordant de Rogue.

- Non, je n'ai bu que quelques gouttes fort heureusement ! Répliqua Hermione paniquée.

- Dommage, j'aurais volontiers passé ma nuit avec la belle Pansy Panshriij plutôt que Granger si j'etais à la place de Roger. Marmonna Chang mais pas assez fort pour se faire entendre.

- Bon dans ce cas, l'effet ne devrait pas durer longtemps. _ La rassura Pansy_ Par contre, puis-je demander aux aurors l'ouverture d'une enquête sur cette plaisanterie de très mauvais goût ? En effet, ce fait est préoccupant car quelqu'un a du probablement couper une mèche de mes cheveux pour préparer le polynectar. Reprit Pansy.

- Seul Papa était assez proche de Miss Panshriij pour lui voler les cheveux puisqu'il se rendait chez elle tous les jours en Mongolie. L'accusa Hugo.

- Pardon ? J'aurais préparé du polynectar pour transformer ta mère en Pansy d'après toi ? Je préfère largement l'originale à cette très mauvaise copie en robe de mariée. S'insurgea Ron.

- Papa, tu ne l'as probablement pas fait exprès mais quelqu'un a du recueillir les cheveux de ta compagne sur tes vêtements le mois dernier. Tenta de l'apaiser Hugo afin de réparer sa maladresse.

- Et cette personne aurait fabriqué cette potion pour faire du mal à ta mère ou Pansy ? Mais qui peut être assez fou pour ca ? S'indigna Ron.

- Une de tes ex ? Proposa Hugo.

- Ce n'est pas moi en tout cas ! Se défendit aussitôt Lavande.

- Bah, je n'en ai pas tant que ça des ex. Rétorqua Ron.

- Les propos d'Hugo me semblent censés. Intervint Pansy sans se soucier du rengorgement de l'adolescent.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Harry.

- Réfléchissez : les gens sont encore surpris par mon apparence si différente de la première. Aussi, certains doivent imaginer que j'utilise des sorts de _Glamour_ pour me transformer en eurasienne même si les journaux ont longuement parlé des gestes de Patrick Parkinson désireux de me transformer en blonde aux yeux bleus avant de me rendre ma véritable apparence au moment de mon procès. Résuma Pansy.

- Oui c'est logique. _ Estima Harry._ Mais où ont-ils pris tes cheveux ?

- Oh c'est simple Harry, les Auror ont coupé une mèche de mes cheveux blonds avant le retrait des sorts de Glamour et l'ont probablement conservé dans mon dossier. Aussi, quelqu'un a du la voler en estimant pouvoir démontrer ma supercherie grâce à mes soi-disant véritables cheveux. Estima Pansy.

- C'est vrai, il y avait une mèche de cheveux incluse au dossier de Miss Panshriij. Intervint Jin Chang.

- Bien, Jin vas vérifier si la mèche est toujours au bureau ou non. Lui demanda Harry._ »

Entre-temps, Pansy tenta sincèrement de consoler Hermione en train de verser des larmes de rage pour s'être fait avoir comme un bleu car la geisha détenait véritablement cette apparence. Ainsi, le polynectar distillé dans la première flute ne lui fit aucun effet mais Hermione convaincue de démontrer le charme de _Glamour _utilisé par cette sorcière, ne songea pas à ce fait et but donc d'elle-même un verre empli de polynectar. A cause de sa propre bêtise, elle se retrouvait maintenant engoncée dans une robe inadaptée à la stature petite ainsi que plus menue de Pansy sans compter les chaussures devenues trop grandes.

Rita Skeeter souriante demanda à son photographe de prendre un cliché des deux femmes en compagnie de Rose inquiète pour sa mère. Entre-temps, Georges, conseilla malicieusement à son frère d'admirer l'apparence de sa jolie Pansy en robe de mariée. Ron sourit à cette idée mais affirma qu'elle choisirait un vêtement certainement plus élégant et adapté à sa propre personnalité. Enfin, Jin Chang revint puis confirma l'ouverture de la caisse contenant la mèche de cheveux prélevée sur Miss Panshriij avant le retrait des sorts de _Glamour_. Toutefois, un seul cheveux fut prélevé d'après l'expertise rapide effectuée par le sort de détection. Par contre, aucune trace d'effraction ne fut trouvée car seuls des membres du Ministère semblaient être entrés à l'intérieur du bureau des aurors.

Harry inquiet songea à l'hostilité d'Hermione envers Pansy et réalisa son geste mais l'estima largement punie par cette humiliation publique bien plus cuisante que des accusations formelles. A son insu, Pansy partagea son avis puis demanda l'attention générale avant de saisir le verre d'Hermione. La jeune femme rappela la nature du breuvage contenu dans la flûte puis la porta afin de démontrer l'absence d'effets. Ensuite, elle invita l'assistance à ne plus se soucier de son apparence car elle n'était plus du tout le _Glamour ambulant_ connu à Poudlard. La jeune femme estima également que la curiosité malsaine avait fait assez de victimes pour ce soir et affirma porter plainte, néanmoins, Hermione livide l'incita à la clémence car c'était un jour de fête aujourd'hui et elle ne voulait pas voir les aurors commencer à enquêter parmi les invités.

Pansy fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant d'accepter en proclamant ce geste comme son second cadeau de noces pour Hermione et Roger sans se soucier de leur soulagement manifeste. Par contre, elle affirma rester en leur compagnie ce soir quitte à dormir près d'eux durant la nuit de noces puis dissimula son hilarité devant la stupéfaction générale. Afin de justifier sa décision, Pansy confessa sa gêne immense à l'idée que Mr Roger Davies puisse la contempler en petite tenue ou pire si les tourtereaux consommaient leur mariage avant la dissipation des effets du polynectar. Si Jin Chang conserva pour lui son phantasme de prendre la place de Davies ce soir, Ron déclara publiquement rester lui aussi pour veiller au bon comportement de Roger dans ce cas.

Les mariés gênés observèrent alors les sourires en coins de toute la noce puis Pansy proposa de recommencer à s'amuser au lieu de s'attarder sur cette plaisanterie de très mauvais goût. Roger acquiesça et consola son épouse avant d'ajuster sa tenue ou encore ses accessoires à sa nouvelle taille. Ensuite, il l'emmener danser car la fête devait continuer. Les musiciens se mirent aussitôt à jouer un rythme entrainant puis les invités jeunes ou vieux rejoignirent les mariés afin de participer à l'allégresse générale aussitôt retrouvée après la plaisanterie de Pansy sur sa permanence auprès des époux ce soir.

La jeune femme resta cependant surprise par les compliments de Ron sur sa gestion de la situation car lui-même aurait probablement attiré tous les soupçons au sujet du polynectar à cause de sa tendance à s'enflammer au quart de tour. La sorcière souriante rappela aussitôt être une Serpentarde réfléchie et non un Lion fougueux. Toutefois, la jeune femme remercia Ron pour son soutien avant de rester surprise par le geste du Gryffondor qui affirma lui montrer ce dont un Lion fougueux était capable. Ron se pencha aussitôt pour l'embrasser mais fut interrompu par les appels de sa fille.

Le sorcier rejoignit donc Rose qui feignit d'avoir un problème afin de le retenir à ses cotés. Pansy s'assit alors auprès des Serpentards ou encore les Krum. Draco l'observa un instant et la plaignit pour sa folle passion envers les cheveux flamboyants de Weasmoche car le rouquin détenait deux gosses infernaux d'après Scorpius. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas parler des autres Weasley ou des Potter volontairement évités le plus possible à Poudlard mais les héritiers de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout détenaient la palme du pédantisme ainsi que de la mauvaise foi. Malefoy émit donc le vœu de voir Pansy renoncer à courir après une nouvelle désillusion même si son rouquin chéri la dévorait des yeux depuis le début de la soirée. Le Serpentard estima également leur relation fragile puisque les Je-Sais-Tout juniors ne voulaient manifestement pas d'elle. Pansy protesta, néanmoins, elle finit par reconnaitre la justesse de ses propos et s'interrogea secrètement sur ses chances avec Ron.

Toutefois, la sorcière chassa ses pensées à la vue de Chang souriant en train de se diriger vers leur table. Blaise vola aussitôt à son secours en l'emmenant sur la piste afin de danser un tango sorcier sans se soucier de l'admiration de tous les Gryffondor surpris par sa maitrise de la danse. Durant le tango, Zabini tenta de se faire indirectement pardonner son choix lors de la fin des fiançailles de Pansy et Draco. Les deux Serpentards échangèrent quelques mots qui dissipèrent les inquiétudes de Blaise, néanmoins, il retint un soupir en songeant à la fin de leur _Trio d'Argent _car Pansy était manifestement très liée à Goyle et Gregory qui ne la trahirent jamais contrairement à lui ou Malefoy.

Ensuite, il dut céder sa cavalière à Neville pour une valse durant laquelle le sorcier nterrogea longuement la sorcière sur ses plantes ou encore son séjour en Amazonie. Après Neville, ce furent Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas. Ernie Mac Millan, Justin Flinch-Fletcher ainsi que d'autres célibataires qui firent valser Pansy. La jeune femme les aurait bien envoyés au diable, néanmoins, une valse innocente ne pouvait pas se refuser sous peine de vexer ces hommes ou de jeter une lueur défavorable sur les Expulsés à cause de sa soudaine morgue. Ensuite, Pansy songeuse s'excusa un instant puis rejoignit les Serpentards pour les inciter à rejoindre la piste. Malefoy surpris demanda la raison pour laquelle il devrait se donner en spectacle au sein d'une fête de Rouge-et-Or mais finit par acquiescer après les propos de Pansy sur le besoin de donner une image positive de la Maison. Or, les invités voulaient s'amuser mais n'osaient pas trop car la soirée était un peu guindée, néanmoins, les Serpents pourraient fort bien l'animer un peu. Les Malefoy, Daphné, Blaise rejoignirent donc la piste sous les encouragement de Glenda ou encore Patrick et Scorpius ravis.

Ensuite, Draco demanda au chanteur de jouer les succès des _Bizzar's sister_ comme au temps du Bal de Noël lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Krum et Fleur nostalgiques les rejoignirent aussitôt avec leurs conjoints puis les couples se mirent à danser. Ensuite, Pansy alla chercher Ginny pendant que Georges faisait danser Angelina. Les invités commencèrent à se défaire de l'étiquette et finirent par s'amuser d'avantage car ces succès avaient bercé leur jeunesse. Harry abasourdi nota l'aisance de Malefoy avant de s'asseoir à table en compagnie de Percy peu désireux de danser. Toutefois, les deux beaux-frères furent ensuite surpris par la vivacité de Charlie Weasley qui invita Pansy à danser ensemble.

Au bout d'une heure, Hermione soulagée retrouva enfin son apparence normale avant de réajuster la taille de sa tenue ainsi que ses accessoires. Au même moment, Rose ne sut plus quoi inventer pour retenir son père qui l'encouragea de son mieux avant de retourner sous la tente pour chercher Pansy. Toutefois, le Gryffondor resta sans voix à la vue de Charlie en train d'observer la jeune femme danser avec Astoria. Ginny nota son regard et lui reprocha son absence qui laissa sa cavalière toute seule en proie aux attentions de tous les célibataires dont leur frère. Ce dernier n'oserait jamais s'approcher de la Serpentarde s'il la pensait liée à Ron-Ron, néanmoins, il finirait par estimer pouvoir la courtiser si Ronnichou ne se décidait pas enfin…

Ron acquiesça et grinça des dents à la vue de Chang manifestement prêt à inviter Pansy à la chanson suivante. De plus, le maitre de cérémonie annonça la fin du bal après la dernière danse d'ici peu. Georges amusé rejoignit aussitôt l'orchestre car Gregory lui avait appris une astuce pour confondre tous ses membres afin de leur faire interpréter la chanson moldue préférée de Pansy. Ensuite, Ron sursauta dés les premières mesures avant de se précipiter sur Pansy pour l'inviter avant Chang étrangement tombé sur le sol sans se douter du sort lancé par Ginny. Cette dernière souriante observa son frère affirmer à l'auror toujours assis sur le sol que la dernière danse lui était réservée car c'est lui qui ramènerait sa cavalière à la maison. Il saisit ensuite la main de Pansy puis la fit danser sur la reprise de _Save The Last Dance For Me_ de Michael Bublé car Georges avait aussi modifié la voix du chanteur pour lui donner la même.

Au cours de la danse, Ron affirma à Pansy ne plus la délaisser une seule minute sur la piste car tous ces types autour d'elle ne lui plaisaient pas. La jeune femme amusée le taquina sur sa soudaine jalousie avant de se laisser griser par la musique puis le sorcier rappela être un _Lion Fougueux_. Ensuite, il la fit virevolter de manière à se rapprocher de la sortie puis tous deux sortirent tout en continuant de danser. A la fin de la chanson, le Gryffondor la renversa même en arrière avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser fougueusement sous le clair de lune…

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu car l'attente a été longue et je ne sais pas si ça correspond à ce que vous vous attendiez.**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'épisode de la serre et la remise en place d'Hugo ?**_

_**- Vous attendiez-vous à une potion de ce genre de la part d'Hermione ?**_

_**- Pansy a-t-elle bien fait d'agir ainsi en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre d'où venait cette tentative de traquenard?**_

_**- Avez-vous apprécié la déconfiture d'Hermione transformée en Pansy ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'attitude gentille de Pansy qui accepte de laisser tomber la plainte ?**_

_**- Hermione a-t-elle compris que Pansy l'a découverte ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Pansy au sujet de l'apprentissage de Scorpius ?**_

_**-Vous aimez la tenue de Pansy en auror ou encore sa teinture rousse ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous Rose et Hugo ?**_

_**- Harry ?**_

_**- Et Roger dans tout ça ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de Blaise ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de Chang, Neville et Mac Gonagall ?**_

_**- Avez-vous aimé l'astuce de Greg et Georges pour la chanson ?**_

_**- Le baiser vous a plu ?**_

_**- D'après vous, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain épisode, vous la voyez comment la suite ? **_

_**- D'après vous, Pansy et Ron peuvent-ils passer la nuit ensemble ou c'est encore trop prématuré ?**_

_**Voilà je cours manger avant de me faire arracher le portable. **_

_**A bientot et reviews svp ^^^^**_


	52. Chapter 51 Le Bouquet !

_**Bonjour et Bon Mercredi à tous ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews et en particulier aux invitées Samia et Gwen puisque je ne peux pas vous répondre par MP. Effectivement, la pire punition pour Hermione était de se retrouver dans le corps de Pansy mais bon ça ne pouvait bien évidemment pas durer, sinon, Pauvre Pansy ;) **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Pansy grisée par les gestes de Ron, se laissa envoûter par sa sensualité et répondit à son baiser au point d'oublier momentanément ses craintes au sujet des enfants Weasley. Le sorcier finit par se relever lentement tout en tenant sa belle dans ses bras sans pour autant se détacher de sa bouche. La jeune femme se blottit donc d'avantage contre le géant afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion avant de fondre sous la pression sensuelle de ces lèvres masculines.

Ron s'efforça de ne pas montrer son trouble, néanmoins, l'étreinte si spontanée de Pansy le surprit car il n'avait jamais reçu autant d'affection de la part d'une femme. En effet, Pansy l'embrassait sans aucune retenue, ni prétentions contrairement, à ses effusions avec Lavande, la sorcière espagnole ou même Hermione. Son baiser sincère semblait également empli de promesses comme si elle appréciait déjà pleinement l'instant présent et n'exigeait rien en retour.

La douceur de ses gestes le surprenait un peu car elle semblait désirer prendre son temps contrairement à ses autres compagnes ou conquêtes. En revanche, Lavande et lui s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre dés la première nuit lors de leur flirt à Poudlard ou encore l'année dernière puis l'Espagnole en fit de même l'autre jour. Seule Hermione ne s'était pas donnée à lui dés le premier soir mais seulement à cause de ses exigences sur leur mariage avant de se laisser effleurer. Ensuite, leurs étreintes devinrent plutôt rapides moins de deux ans après leur union puis Hermione se rhabillait rapidement afin de se lever ou s'endormait de son coté du lit sans se soucier de lui.

Ron estimait donc un tel comportement normal puisque Lavande en fit de même et le mettait à la porte de chez elle moins de vingt minutes après la fin de leurs ébats. Le sorcier ne s'en plaignait pas car il avait satisfait ses envies, néanmoins, les gestes de Pansy ce soir lui faisaient entrevoir la possibilité de découvrir une autre perception de l'amour ainsi que du sexe. Toutefois, Ron chassa ses pensées avant de retenir un gémissement face à la gourmandise de la Serpentarde émoustillée par la sensualité du sorcier. Ensuite, il resta agréablement surpris par l'attitude la jeune femme qui alternait la passion et la douceur sans se soucier du reste.

Les mains de Ron finirent donc par descendre le long de l'échine de Pansy qui glissa aussitôt ses doigts dans la chevelure auburn du sorcier en train de défaillir sous son baiser de plus en plus passionné. L'imagination du Gryffondor l'incita à entraîner sa belle sous les taillis ou encore à transplaner chez lui mais il refusa de se comporter de la même manière qu'avec ses ex. De plus, Ronald n'était pas certain de la réaction de Pansy en cas d'avances plus poussées et le sorcier ne voulait absolument pas la blesser ou la perdre à cause d'un malentendu causé par la précipitation. Il oublia donc ses schémas habituels avant de se perdre dans le baiser échangé avec la Serpentarde.

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy se détacha doucement de ses lèvres afin de reprendre son souffle. Ron tenta alors de retrouver ses esprits après un tel baiser puis la sorcière cramoisie le contempla tout en se demandant la signification de leur baiser pour lui. Le Gryffondor prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Pansy, je ne veux pas te mettre la pression après ce baiser, ni te forcer à quoique ce soit, néanmoins, j'aimerai vraiment vivre quelque chose avec toi si tu en as envie aussi.

- Ron tu en es certain : ce n'est pas du dépit à la vue d'Hermione avec Roger ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, le chapitre Hermione est définitivement clos.

- Ron, je t'adore vraiment mais… Hésita-t-elle.

- Mais ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Mais tu veux vraiment une histoire entre nous ou juste une aventure d'un soir comme avec l'Espagnole ?

- Pansy, je ne peux pas effacer mes bêtises précédentes mais tu n'as pas à m'inquiéter car je ne suis pas un coureur de jupons. Jura Ron penaud.

- Ronald, je ne critique pas tes actions: tu es célibataire et libre de faire ce que tu veux.

- Oui mais je souhaite t'en parler car je ne veux pas te perdre pour un malentendu. Tu as eu un aperçu de ma vie avant notre rencontre et je me sentais vraiment un looser à ce moment-là.

- J'aurais certainement ressenti la même chose car l'attitude de tes gosses ce soir démontrent parfaitement ce que tu as du vivre toutes ces années. Tenta de le rassurer Pansy.

- Ce n'est pas facile de dire ça mais j'y étais habitué donc ça me semblait normal. Confessa-t-il.

- Tu plaisantes Ronald ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

- Non. Enfin, je me sentais également repoussant car Hermione ne voulait même pas me laisser l'effleurer depuis plus de deux ans puis Lavande s'est servie de moi pour ne pas rester seule avant de me larguer. Aussi, il me semblait impossible de pouvoir plaire à quelqu'un un jour.

- Mais Ronald, tu es très séduisant ! Je ne voulais pas le reconnaitre au début à cause de ma peur d'une nouvelle désillusion, néanmoins, tes yeux si bleus, ton sourire charmeur ou encore ta chaleur communicative me faisaient déjà craquer. Comment ton ex pouvait te trouver repoussant alors que tu possèdes un charme fou ?

- Pansy tu es la première femme à m'avoir fait un compliment ou s'être montrée gentille avec moi depuis une éternité mais tu ne semblais pas du tout intéressée par une nouvelle relation après tes déboires conjugaux. Aussi, je n'aurais jamais osé te proposer quoique ce soit. Alors quand la touriste a démontré un tel intérêt envers moi, je me suis senti désirable pour la première fois depuis pratiquement vingt ans et ça m'a fait perdre la tète le temps d'une soirée. Avoua-t-il.

- Merlin, Ronald je peux comprendre ta réaction après de telles confidences car tes ex t'ont traité comme de la… _S'exclama Pansy abasourdie qui n'osa pas poursuivre _ Ce n'est pas seulement une question de sexe mais aussi d'un manque total d'amour ou même de respect à ton égard. Elles se prennent pour qui ces deux là ? S'insurgea-t-elle.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaindre mais seulement tenter de t'expliquer mon attitude face aux avances de la touriste. Tenta de modérer Ron.

- Je me moque de ce flirt Ronald, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est l'attitude d'Hermione car tu étais très amoureux d'elle dés Poudlard: que pouvait-elle désirer de plus ?

- Elle déplore encore mon refus de devenir un auror et les enfants ne m'acceptent pas non plus comme je suis au point de me préférer Roger bien plus conforme à leurs idéaux ou standing. Confessa-t-il tristement.

- Ronald, je suis désolée de te dire ça mais ton ex est une idiote et tes enfants des ingrats incapables d'apprécier leur chance. Franchement, ils avaient tout pour être heureux avec un mari aimant mais aussi un bon père donc qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire si tu es attaché commercial au lieu d'un auror ? Déplora Pansy abasourdie.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre car cela reste encore un mystère pour moi, néanmoins, l'avis d'Hermione ne m'intéresse plus maintenant.

- Et tu fais bien Ronald car tu dois seulement songer à maintenir un rapport courtois pour préserver vos enfants.

- Par contre, je ne t'ai pas raconté ça pour t'apitoyer mais tenter de te faire comprendre la raison de ma bêtise avec la touriste espagnole.

- Mais Ron, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ça. Rétorqua Pansy surprise.

- Pansy, je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de cette aventure débile.

- Ronald tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour des fautes imaginaires. Insista Pansy surprise.

- Mais j'ai failli arriver en retard à ton audience au Magenmagot à Londres à cause de cette bêtise.

- Tu étais là dés mon arrivée et c'est l'essentiel pour moi car ton soutien m'a vraiment permis d'affronter toutes ces choses. Rétorqua Pansy tout en saisissant ses mains.

- Oui mais j'ai failli te perdre pour une simple aventure et je ne veux pas risquer une telle chose. Affirma-t-il avant de la serrer contre lui.

- Et tu ne me perdras pas. Le rassura-t-elle._ »

Pansy affirma ne pas se soucier de sa vie amoureuse avant son arrivée en Grande-Bretagne, néanmoins, la sorcière refusait de devenir une aventure d'un soir même si elle n'exigeait pas le mariage non plus. Ron surpris tenta d'apaiser ses inquiétudes en réitérant ne pas désirer une simple nuit. Par contre, l'idée du mariage lui semblait très intéressante. Pansy surprise lui demanda s'il était sérieux avant de rester sans voix face à sa réponse positive. Toutefois, les deux sorciers décidèrent de se laisser porter par les événements pour l'instant car ils avaient besoin de se reconstruire avant de songer à une telle chose. De plus, Pansy devait d'abord s'installer en Grande-Bretagne mais aussi aider ses enfants à s'adapter à leur nouveau monde. Ensuite, Ron et elle décideraient de leur avouer leur rapprochement ou non en fonction de la tournure de leur relation.

Aucun d'eux ne prononça de mots d'amour car ils étaient plutôt frileux sur ce genre de choses après leurs désillusions respectives mais leur second baiser semblait empli de nombreuses promesses d'avenir. Toutefois, les sorciers furent interrompus par les cris de Ginny depuis la tente pour leur ordonner de rentrer tout de suite à cause d'une urgence.

Les deux sorciers inquiets se précipitèrent aussitôt à l'intérieur où Ron furibond protesta vigoureusement après avoir réalisé que sa sœur voulait simplement les faire participer aux jeux du lancer de bouquet ou encore de la jarretière par les mariés. Ginny surprise ne réalisa pas tout de suite sa gaffe avant de s'excuser après avoir noté les cheveux décoiffés de Pansy ainsi que la chemise froissée de son frère. La flamboyante rouquine taquine voulut parler mais son mari lui lança un sort de _Bloclang_ et un regard sévère pour l'inciter à ne pas embarrasser les tourtereaux.

En revanche, Blaise lança un regard à Weasley puis lui tendit son fume-cigarette pour compenser un peu sa frustration après l'interruption subie. Ron déclina poliment son offre mais saisit délicatement la taille de Pansy qui se blottit contre son buste sous les sifflements appréciateurs de Georges. La Serpentarde rayonnante se sentit pousser des ailes et conserva son sourire face aux taquineries des Weasley.

Draco estima encore une fois que le malheur des uns faisait vraiment le bonheur des autres avant de plaindre ce pauvre Roger Davies pour son très mauvais choix ce soir. Sa déclaration suscita aussitôt l'hilarité des Gryffondors et Serpentards ou même un léger sourire d'Harry totalement conscient de la véracité de ses dires. Ensuite Viktor Krum affirma également avoir échappé au pire lui aussi en songeant à son flirt avec Hermione lors du tournoi des Trois-Sorciers. Le photographe de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ prit aussitôt ce moment historique en photographie sous le regard brillant de Rita Skeeter.

Une fois le petit groupe calmé, Astoria curieuse demanda à Pansy des détails sur son mariage mongol avant de rester surprise par l'absence du lancer du bouquet ou de la jarretière là-bas. Son amie affirma que cela ne faisait pas partie des usages des sorciers mongols. Toutefois, Krum déclencha de nouveau l'hilarité générale en parlant de la jalousie notoire de Toorj qui refusa de se plier à cette coutume occidentale car il ne voulait pas voir un autre homme effleurer les jambes de la mariée. Ronald affirma aussitôt comprendre son refus et remettre vite fait les importuns à leur place si quelqu'un tentait d'ennuyer sa belle Pansy secrètement ravie devant cette manifestation de jalousie.

Blaise lui jeta un regard moqueur puis révéla que la jarretière était souvent ôtée par l'époux depuis plus d'une vingtaine d'année afin d'éviter justement les malentendus. Ron retrouva donc le sourire et proposa à Pansy agréablement surprise d'y songer plus tard sans se soucier des taquineries de sa fratrie déjà en train d'imaginer leur futur mariage. La Serpentarde plaisanta aussitôt avec son cavalier sur leur fuite à Lietna Green en Ecosse où tout le monde pouvait rapidement se marier comme à Las Vegas. Toutefois, Ron souriant précisa l'emmener du coté sorcier afin de valider leur union au lieu de connaitre les même déboires qu'en 1998. Pansy acquiesça et continua de taquiner Ronald sur son coté aventureux pour songer à se marier avec une Serpentarde. Le sorcier rappela être un Lion Fougueux puis s'amusa un moment à décrire leur mariage.

Ensuite, ils se turent après les propos du maitre de cérémonie qui invita les femmes célibataires à s'approcher. Les sœurs Greengrass, Irina Krum et Ginny poussèrent aussitôt Pansy gênée sur la piste même elle estimait ne pas pouvoir participer à ce jeu malgré l'annulation de son mariage. La Serpentarde maugréa un instant en mongol mais finit par se positionner auprès des autres célibataires sous les encouragements de Ron.

Pendant ce temps, la mariée se tourna vers le mur puis saisit son bouquet avant de le lancer en arrière. Les célibataires se précipitèrent aussitôt au milieu de la salle dans l'espoir de l'attraper sous le regard d'Harry surpris par leur excitation. Ginny lui rappela cependant la pénurie de célibataires et le nombre de femmes restées vieilles filles mais toujours désireuses de se marier. Pendant ce temps, Pansy gênée s'approcha calmement des autres pour ne pas rester seule, néanmoins, elle ne se mêla aucunement à la lutte furieuse des autres invitées dont Rose Weasley manifestement la plus acharnée. Bien lui en prit, car elle évita ainsi plusieurs coups de griffes ou de talons avant de noter la trajectoire du bouquet. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais songé à l'attraper, cependant, l'idée de le voir s'écraser sur le sol lui fit de la peine puis elle leva donc ses bras et finit par le saisir au vol sous les applaudissements de l'assistance dont Jin Chang ravi.

Pansy gênée sourit puis rejoignit Ron en compagnie de son bouquet sans se soucier du dépit évident d'Hermione ou celui de ses enfants. Le Gryffondor la complimenta pour sa chance avant de s'esclaffer après les demandes de sa fratrie sur la date de leur mariage. Il affirma devoir en parler d'abord avec la future Mrs Weasley rougissante mais aussi demander sa main aux quatre petits garçons. Ensuite, Pansy chuchota son idée à Ronald qui acquiesça avant d'appeler sa fille surprise par le geste de la Serpentarde désireuse de lui offrir le bouquet. Rose ravie saisit donc les fleurs puis se positionna auprès de Scorpius légèrement paniqué par son regard langoureux. Le Serpentard rejoignit donc ses parents afin de faire comprendre son désintérêt à la Gryffondor.

Une minute plus tard, Ron dut rejoindre les célibataires pour le lancer de la jarretière tout en estimant la situation plutôt insolite car on ne devait pas souvent trouver les ex des mariées parmi les participant de ce jeu. Il constata cependant l'exactitude des propos de Zabini puisque Roger se positionna de manière à couvrir Hermione avant de soulever sa robe seulement d'un coté pour en montrer le moins possible. Enfin, il baissa la tête et fit glisser la jarretière avec ses dents sous les applaudissements des sorciers.

Une fois muni de son butin, Roger se tourna pendant que la mariée baissait prestement sa robe. L'auror lança aussitôt la jarretière mais resta surpris par l'hilarité générale et finit donc par regarder la salle. Pendant ce temps, Georges se roula par terre à force de rire à la vue de son frère surpris qui saisit la jarretière tombée sur sa tête avant de demander ce qu'il devait en faire. Un sorcier hilare lui suggéra alors de l'attacher sur la jambe de sa nouvelle compagne mais il refusa aussitôt. Ensuite, Ronald la déposa négligemment sur une table et rejoignit Pansy ravie sans se soucier du regard vexé d'Hermione ou du flash des photographes.

Enfin, les invités furent invités à créer une haie d'honneur pour saluer le départ des mariés. Les sorciers se positionnèrent aussitôt de part et d'autre afin de former la haie avant de jeter des confettis sur les Davies. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione contempla Ron en train de taquiner Pansy puis suivit son mari souriant. Les mariés grimpèrent sur le balai de Roger décoré pour l'occasion avant de s'envoler dans les airs sous les applaudissements de l'assistance.

Après leur départ, Ron voulut saluer ses enfants qui le rassurèrent sur leur retour immédiat à Poudlard en compagnie du professeur Londubat chargé de les ramener tout comme Scorpius et Patrick. Ces deux derniers étaient encore en train de discuter avec leurs parents mais aussi Pansy ainsi que Mac Gonagall ou encore Neville de plus en plus intrigués par la jeune femme manifestement devenue le clone de Severus mais en bien plus gentil.

Ensuite, le professeur Londubat prit congé des autres avant de demander à ses élèves de le rejoindre pour transplaner ensemble. Ron laissa donc partir ses enfants puis rejoignit Pansy avant de lui proposer de rentrer. La jeune femme accepta mais demanda s'il serait possible de s'arrêter un instant au Terrier afin de contrôler le sommeil de ses garçons. Ronald souriant la taquina sur son coté Maman Poule puis les fit transplaner dans le jardin de ses parents.

Toutefois, les deux sorciers abasourdis ne s'attendaient pas à la vision de Nott et Goyle en train d'aider Arthur à lancer des sorts sur les lettres géantes jaunes fixées sur le toit, la devanture des fenêtres ou encore dans le jardin. Ron surpris observa tous ces _W_ jaunes puis réalisa qu'il s'agissait des _M _de l'enseigne du fast-food mais retournés à l'envers. Ensuite, Pansy s'efforça de rester impassible à la vue de la statue du clown positionnée à la place d'honneur au milieu du jardin.

Une minute plus tard, Arthur satisfait estima avoir fini et lança un dernier sort afin de tester l'illumination de ses nouveaux joujoux. Ron stupéfait observa alors la lumière dorée projetée par toutes ces enseignes lumineuses et eut l'impression de se retrouver en pleine parade de Noël sur l'Impasse de Traverse. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de soupirer après l'animation du clown qui se mit à chanter _Weasley est notre Roi_ selon la version Gryffondorienne tout en dansant une gigue irlandaise.

Pansy le consola aussitôt en affirmant qu'il resterait toujours son roi incontesté car aucune imitation ne pourrait jamais l'égaler à ses yeux. Ron flatté acquiesça avant de lui donner un baiser à l'abri des regards puis Pansy lui conseilla de laisser son père s'amuser un peu en attendant le réveil de Molly qui mettrait certainement de l'ordre à tout ça demain matin. Le Gryffondor s'esclaffa aussitôt et la fit entrer discrètement à l'intérieur où elle se rassura rapidement sur le sommeil de ses enfants. Pansy ajusta donc seulement les couvertures des garçons mais aussi de Lily puis Ron saisit sa main afin de transplaner de nouveau dans le jardin à l'insu des trois paysagistes improvisés.

Le Gryffondor lança alors un _Accio balai_ et aida Pansy à grimper dessus avant de l'enfourcher également pour voler ensemble au clair de lune.

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?_**

**_- Que pensez-vous du baiser ?_**

**_- Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Ron ou sa surprise durant le baiser en raison de ses experiences précédentes?_**

**_- Comment qualifieriez-vous l'attitude de Pansy pendant et après le baiser ou encore sa réaction face aux confidences de Ron ?_**

**_- Vous attendiez-vous à un je T'aime ? Ou cela vous semble trop ?_**

**_- Leur prudence est-elle logique selon vous ?_**

**_- Comment trouvez-vous la scène du bouquet ou celle de la jarretière ?_**

**_- Plaignez-vous Scorpius ?_**

**_- Avez-vous aimé la scène du jardin ou encore l'illumination du Terrier et la gigue irlandaise de la statue ?_**

**_- Comment imaginez-vous la réaction de Molly ?_**

**_- Aimez-vous la sortie en balai au clair de lune ?_**

**_- D'après vous que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?_**

**_Allez je file manger ! A bientot et reviewez svp !_**


	53. Chapter 52 Le bain improvisé

**_Bonsoir et merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir ! Je vais bien entendu répondre à tous les inscrits sur le forum par mp et écrire quelques mots aux guests mais très rapidement car le site n'autorise pas les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres. Merci beaucoup à Judie, Gwen, Folifola et Cat280 pour vos reviews ! Pour ce qui est des inclinations amoureuses, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir car la sexualité de chacun sera respectée. Aussi, si un sorcier est gay ou une sorcière lesbienne, le Ministère en tiendra bien évidemment compte et personne ne devra s'exiler ou subir une union hétérosexuelle s'il ne l'est pas. De plus, il y a beaucoup de fictions sur ce thème où les sorciers de même sexe parviennent à avoir des enfants grâce à la magie donc il n'y a aucun souci pour le Ministère du moment que des bébés pointent le bout de leur nez. Je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié la déconfiture d'Hermione ou encore le baiser entre nos deux héros. Leur relation est en train de prendre un nouveau tour même si des difficultés pourraient survenir à cause des enfants ou Hermione. En tout cas, je rassure également Gwen sur le maintien de la fiction jusqu'à la fin (tant que l'inspiration est là ainsi que l'intérêt des lecteurs seront présents ;) mais si jamais cela devait s'arrêter avant, il y a aura toujours une fin adaptée et non une interruption brutale car je n'aime pas les fictions sans fin moi non plus (ça m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de lire des histoires brutalement interrompues et ça m'a toujours laissé un peu de tristesse). _**

**_Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Après le départ de Ron et Pansy, Georges souriant affirma conserver de superbes souvenirs de cette soirée mémorable. Ginny acquiesça en confessant son ennui initial puis son amusement total face aux nombreux événements dont la découverte du talent caché de Ron pour la danse malgré sa maladresse légendaire. Bill songeur modéra ses propos :

« _ En fait, Ron avait simplement besoin de prendre confiance en lui mais aucun d'entre nous, ni Hermione n'avait probablement su l'encourager jusqu'à présent.

- En revanche, Pansy y est parvenue ! Renchérit aussitôt Georges souriant.

- Et Pansy va devenir la véritable Mrs Weasley ! Ajouta Ginny euphorique.

- Certainement mais laisse Ronald et Pansy prendre leur temps. Intervint Harry.

- Pourquoi, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ça se voit !

- Ginny, ils commencent à peine leur histoire et veulent probablement la vivre en paix sans subir de pressions. Laissez-les respirer ta mère et toi, sinon ils pourraient agir dans la précipitation puis en souffrir si leurs enfants respectifs n'acceptent pas la situation. Expliqua Harry.

- Les fils de Pansy ne me semblent pas contre cette idée, surtout Kushi ou encore Severus.

- Mais les jumeaux connaissent moins Ron et ont besoin de temps pour s'habituer à sa présence, sans compter, l'hostilité de Rose ou Hugo.

- Tu crois qu'ils pourraient entraver le bonheur de leur père ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air d'aimer Pansy alors je vous conseille ta mère et toi de ne pas parler de la relation de vos tourtereaux adorés. Sinon, Rose et Hugo pourraient fort bien tenter d'imposer à Ron un choix entre eux ou sa Pansy adorée dans l'espoir de les séparer. Avertit Harry inquiet en songeant aux propos de ses neveux.

- Ils ne pourraient pas faire ça à leur père après avoir accepté l'union de leur mère et Roger. Protesta Bill.

- Justement, j'ai bien peur de les voir menacer Ron de le renier puis se rapprocher de Roger s'il s'affiche ouvertement avec Pansy sans attendre.

- Ces gosses ne feraient pas ça à leur père quand même ? Demanda Bill livide.

- Bill tu aurais du voir comment ils l'ont traité tout à l'heure sans se soucier de le blesser ou de le ridiculiser devant Pansy. D'ailleurs, elle n'a rien dit pour ne pas envenimer la situation mais j'ai bien vu son désir de les remettre à leur place. Sans compter, les tentatives de Rose pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre durant le bal. Déclara Ginny inquiète.

- En tout cas, Pansy s'est montrée gentille avec Rose au point de lui laisser le bouquet. Intervint Angelina.

- Elle m'a avoué préférer le laisser à Rose pour lui faire plaisir et puis Pansy ne voulait pas des fleurs de l'ex compagne de Ron. Par contre, je la plains pour devoir supporter cette gamine ou son frère, même Malefoy lui a prédit un triste sort en tant que belle-mère de deux monstres pareils. Affirma Ginny.

- Ces gosses sont de vrais ingrats envers leur père et ne devraient pas s'en prendre à Pansy qui n'a rien à avoir avec la séparation de leurs parents. Soupira Georges.

- En tout cas, tu m'as convaincu Harry, je ne dirais rien à personne pour le moment car nul ne doit bouleverser l'équilibre de Pansy et Ron en train de se reconstruire doucement après toutes les désillusions subies. Promit Ginny._ »

Harry pensif hocha subrepticement la tête en songeant à son ami jamais aussi heureux depuis des années. En son for intérieur, il bénit également Merlin pour le retour de Pansy en Grande-Bretagne car elle serait probablement la seule personne capable de faire sortir Ron de sa dépression le jour où ses propres enfants lui annonceraient leur projet de se faire adopter par Roger. Potter déplora ce fait ou encore son propre silence, néanmoins, il se promit de chercher un moyen pour éviter l'adoption de Rose et Hugo.

Par contre, il sursauta à la vue du portable de Pansy dans les mains de Georges qui cherchait l'icône où il devait cliquer pour visionner les vidéos effectuées au cours de la soirée. Harry inquiet se demanda si son beau-frère avait enregistré l'apparition de la Marque ou encore l'éclat des enfants de Ron. En effet, les aurors avaient lancé des sorts d'oubliettes sur tous les sorciers mais nul n'imaginait que l'un d'eux introduisit un objet moldu de ce genre au sein de la fête. Aussi, Pansy pourrait fort bien découvrir la vérité si elle consultait ses vidéos sur son Smartphone. Harry décida donc de le subtiliser à son beau-frère afin d'effacer les vidéos compromettantes puis attendit le départ des Weasley pour les suivre mais Ginny furieuse le saisit aussitôt par le bras pour rentrer afin de lui demander des explications sur le sort de _Bloclang_ subi…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Pansy grisée par la vitesse s'accrochait à Ron en train d'effectuer plusieurs acrobaties en plein vol. La sorcière loua cependant Merlin pour sa prudence car elle avait fait envoyer tous les bijoux prêtés par ses amis chez Ronald grâce à un sort. Ainsi, ils pouvaient s'amuser sans crainte de les perdre au cours du vol. Elle se blottit d'avantage contre Ron puis ferma les yeux tout en savourant ce moment avant de retrouver l'insouciance de l'adolescence.

Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier entrevit l'étang où sa fratrie et lui se baignaient autrefois puis entama la descente avant de se poser sur la berge. Pansy admira aussitôt le reflet de la lune sur l'étendue d'eau avant de louer Merlin pour la limpidité du ciel ce soir. Ainsi, ils pouvaient admirer les étoiles sans besoin d'un télescope. Ron acquiesça tout en se souvenant des leçons d'astronomie à la Tour de Poudlard avant de rester agréablement surpris par l'attitude romantique de Pansy simplement heureuse d'observer les étoiles ensemble au lieu de lui faire un cours assommant sur les constellations comme Hermione.

Ensuite, il lança un sort sur sa cape pour la préserver de l'humidité puis les deux sorciers s'y allongèrent ensemble. Pansy se blottit tendrement contre Ron qui se perdit aussitôt dans ses yeux en amande avant d'affirmer ne pas avoir besoin de contempler le ciel pour admirer les étoiles. La jeune femme ravie déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de fondre sous la sensualité du sorcier qui répondit ardemment à son invitation…

Au bout d'un moment, ils se détachèrent pour répondre leur souffle et contemplèrent de nouveau les étoiles, Pansy surprise nota une étoile filante avant d'encourager Ron à faire un vœu. Le Gryffondor acquiesça, néanmoins, il affirma être déjà comblé par sa présence et n'aspirer à rien d'autre. La Serpentarde émue observa ensuite le sorcier faire apparaître deux coupes pour trinquer à l'avenir ainsi que leur nouvelle vie heureuse ensemble.

La jeune femme lui posa cependant une question :

« _ Ronald tu es certain de vouloir t'engager de cette manière avec une maman de quatre enfants ?

- Oui car je vous adore et les garçons aussi. En fait, tu m'as plu dés notre rencontre puis ta douceur avec tes gosses ou même moi qui étais pourtant un Gryffondor m'a définitivement conquis. Franchement, j'aurais voulu avoir une maman comme toi pour mes propres enfants. Révéla-t-il dans un lapsus

- Hermione a certainement été une bonne mère également. Tenta de modérer Pansy.

- Oui Hermione fut une bonne maman mais l'enfance de mes gosses m'a filé entre les doigts à toute vitesse car ils se sont comportés comme des minis adultes très rapidement avant de m'exclure de toutes leurs activités.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, chaque enfant est différent.

- Oui mais toi tu as su faire la part des choses : tu encourages les passions de Severus sans pour autant lui lever son enfance. Ton fils me semble assez précoce, néanmoins, tu te débrouilles pour le faire sortir de ses livres par moments afin de le faire participer aux jeux de ses frères.

- C'est normal Ronald, ils doivent s'amuser et profiter de leur innocence avant de se retrouver projeté dans le monde des adultes. Enfin, je veux en profiter le plus possible tant qu'ils ont envie de s'amuser avec moi car ils prendront progressivement leur autonomie durant leur adolescence avant de quitter le nid une fois adulte.

- J'aime ta vision des choses mais aussi ton envie de t'amuser avec eux. Franchement, ma permanence à vos cotés m'a ouvert les yeux sur tout ce dont mes enfants et moi nous nous sommes privés.

- Tu peux encore retrouver une certaine complicité avec eux, tout n'est pas perdu. L'encouragea Pansy.

- Oui, je vais faire de mon mieux pour rattraper le temps perdu avec eux mais aussi m'occuper de tes fils. Certes, je ne veux pas prendre la place de Toorj car ils ne doivent pas oublier leur père, néanmoins, Beau-Papa Ron pourrait être près d'eux s'ils le souhaitent. Enfin, je voudrais donner à nos enfants un petit frère ou une petite sœur en compagnie de la plus douce des mamans si tu le souhaites un jour._ »

La Serpentarde agréablement surprise lui demanda s'il était conscient de devoir momentanément trinquer ses pintes de bière contre des biberons si un nouveau-né pointait le bout de son nez. Le sorcier acquiesça avec enthousiasme car il désirait sincèrement vivre cette expérience avec elle au moins une fois. Toutefois, Ron inquiet songea soudainement au décès de Naarantsuya Panshriij au même âge que Pansy et affirma cependant y renoncer sans problèmes si cela risquait de mettre la vie de la jeune femme en péril. La Serpentarde le rassura aussitôt en affirmant ne courir aucun risque si elle prenait régulièrement la potion Naarantsuya et se ménageait durant sa grossesse.

Une fois rassuré, Ron retrouva le sourire puis taquina Pansy ravie sur la possibilité de donner le jour à une petite Weasley-Panshriij. La Serpentarde rétorqua malicieusement ne pas pouvoir choisir le sexe du bébé à moins de le concevoir grâce à une potion. Ronald amusé affirma aussitôt préférer la méthode traditionnelle et lui donner pleins de petits Weasley jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur fille si elle le souhaitait. En effet, ils étaient encore très jeunes pour les sorciers dont la durée de vie dépassait les cent ans. Par contre, il déclara veiller jalousement sur sa petite poupée de porcelaine en cas de grossesse afin de lui éviter la moindre fatigue. Pansy le proclama aussitôt son nounours protecteur avant de lui révéler que Bella n'était pas son seul jouet moldu puisque son mentor Severus Rogue lui offrit aussi Teddy un ours en peluche malheureusement resté dans sa chambre chez les Parkinson.

Ron surpris s'esclaffa en imaginant le professeur de potions se rendre dans un magasin de jouets moldus pour acheter ces choses puis taquina sa belle encore quelques minutes. Toutefois, ils sursautèrent après avoir entendu le bruit d'une chute dans l'eau mais Ronald ne vit rien de particulier à la surface et révéla à la jeune femme la présence de petits animaux dans les environs. Pansy rassurée acquiesça avant de lui poser des questions sur cet étang. Ron expliqua qu'il jouxtait le Terrier ainsi que son futur terrain puis révéla s'y être baigné durant son enfance avec toute sa fratrie. Une fois plus grands, les garçons s'étaient également amusés à y faire des bains de minuit.

Pansy curieuse demanda si ces bains se déroulaient comme dans les films moldus puis Ron confirma avoir ôté son maillot comme les autres mais il n'y avait aucune connotation érotique là-dedans, encore moins entre frères, car ils s'amusaient tout simplement à nager ou même se bagarrer dans l'eau. Le Gryffondor sourit à ce souvenir puis demanda à Pansy si elle participa également à ce genre de choses. La Serpentarde répondit avoir souvent fréquenté un _Onsen_, c'est-à-dire, un bain thermal japonais où l'eau des bains chauds provenaient des sources volcaniques. Elle adorait d'ailleurs ces bains à l'extérieur dans des bassins construits en pierre ou en bois face à de merveilleux paysages. La nudité y était de rigueur mais les bains n'étaient pas mixtes, ce qui la rassura sur l'absence de voyeurs. Avant de pouvoir se plonger dans la source, les baigneurs ou baigneuses se lavaient d'abord dans des cabines de couches spécifiques puis se dirigeaient vers les bains avec leur propre serviette. Durant le trajet, certains l'utilisaient comme cache-sexe puis tout le monde la laissait sur le bord pour se sécher après la sortie de l'eau. Pansy fréquentait l'Onsen d'un hôtel ce qui lui permettait ensuite de bénéficier de différents services dont des vêtements japonais confortables ou encore des massages, des soins… Apparemment, quelques bains mixtes existaient mais c'était plutôt rare depuis le changement des mœurs à la fin du XIXe siècle après l'ouverture du pays à l'Occident. Toutefois, certains particuliers en possédaient parfois chez eux s'ils avaient la chance d'habiter près des sources comme l'une de ses amies sorcières.

Ron prit un ton tragicomique pour déplorer la disparition de la mixité de ces bains. Pansy soudainement jalouse lui lança un regard noir mais finit par se détendre et s'esclaffa après ses déclarations sur sa tristesse à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir profiter de ce bain avec elle. La jeune femme lui proposa de tester un jacuzzi moldu dans un spa un de ces jours avant de lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait. Le Gryffondor souriant acquiesça avec enthousiasme puis Pansy lui promit de l'emmener après en avoir trouvé un dans les environs ou à Londres.

En attendant, Ron songea à un détail puis souleva sa belle surprise avant de s'approcher de l'eau. Il affirma avec malice ne pas posséder de jacuzzi mais l'étang fonctionnait à merveille pour une bataille aquatique ou un bain de minuit. Pansy hilare lui conseilla de ne pas la jeter dans l'eau maintenant sinon Millicent les tuerait à la vue de la robe ruinée par la vase de l'étang. Le Gryffondor sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion en proposant d'arranger ça grâce à la disparition de leurs vêtements mais la Serpentarde inquiète refusa d'attraper froid car la température de l'eau devait être assez froide en cette saison.

Ron affirma régler également ce problème avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour augmenter la température puis il fit disparaitre la vase de l'étang et invita la jeune femme à le suivre dans l'eau. Pansy acquiesça, néanmoins, elle taquina son Gryffondor préféré en le mettant au défi de l'attraper. La jeune femme lui sourit puis se transforma en aigle et prit son envol sous le regard amusé de Ron qui affirma ne pas savoir voler. Le sorcier finit cependant par se prendre au jeu et reprit son balai afin de pourchasser le rapace qui s'amusa à voler de plus en plus haut. Ron se sentit stimulé par ce défi au point d'effectuer plusieurs acrobaties dans l'espoir de l'attraper.

Au bout d'un moment, l'aigle se laissa docilement saisir avant de reprendre sa forme humaine pour effleurer la bouche de Ron. Ce dernier la positionna confortablement sur ses genoux afin de l'embrasser fougueusement sans se soucier de la direction prise par le balai. La proximité de la jeune femme stimula grandement l'imagination de Ron dont les mains effleurèrent l'échine de Pansy avant de descendre jusqu'aux creux de ses reins. Cette distraction finit cependant par provoquer la chute des deux sorciers mais fort heureusement leur descente fut ralentie par un sort puis Pansy en lança un second pour faire disparaître leurs vêtements avant leur plongeon.

Ron resta alors sans voix face à la vision de la jeune femme en sous-vêtements et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une telle grâce de la part de Merlin. Le sorcier se perdit aussitôt dans la contemplation de Pansy splendide dans ses dessous en soie sans plus se soucier des conséquences de leur chute. Ses yeux s'attardèrent avec gourmandise sur les deux globes mousseux joliment soulignés mais malheureusement couverts par le soutien-gorge. Ensuite, il reprit délicatement la bouche de la jeune femme avant de la serrer contre lui au moment du plongeon dans l'eau fort heureusement tiède grâce au sort lancé précédemment.

Les deux sorciers toujours enlacés émergèrent peu après à la surface tout en s'esclaffant avant de s'embrasser longuement sans se soucier du reste. La jeune femme n'avait connu que Toorj et s'était donnée à lui seulement au bout d'un an. Aussi, sa propre réaction extasiée sous les lèvres ou encore les gestes du Gryffondor la surprenait totalement. En effet, Pansy pourtant très prude, ne ressentit aucune gêne dans les bras de Ronald comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde même s'ils étaient ensemble depuis peu. Certes, elle s'était mise à songer secrètement au Gryffondor depuis leurs retrouvailles en mars ou encore leurs leçons de danse, néanmoins, son propre code de conduite l'avait convaincu de ne pas dépasser le stade de l'amitié car elle refusait de lui imposer sa situation compliquée entre son exil, sa répudiation par Toorj et la vivacité de ses quatre enfants.

La sorcière s'était donc imposée de rester uniquement son amie avant de remercier Merlin pour ce fait après l'annonce du maintien de son mariage car elle n'aurait jamais voulu entraîner Ron dans une sordide histoire d'adultère s'ils se furent rapprochés d'avantage. La Serpentarde avait vraiment aimé Toorj, néanmoins, elle répondit par la négative au moment où l'auror tenta de rentrer au bercail. D'ailleurs, Pansy s'était senti une vermine pour refuser de reprendre la vie commune mais ses fils eux-mêmes exclurent l'idée du retour de leur père après la répudiation de toute la famille en 2014. La Serpentarde se sentit rongée par la culpabilité encore un moment car on lui avait enseigné à maintenir sa famille unie en toutes circonstances, cependant, son cœur ne voulait plus d'un mari pareil et songeait déjà à Ron.

Toutefois, Pansy n'aurait jamais osé imaginer un tel revirement ce soir ou encore la déclaration de Ron après avoir été informée de son aventure avec l'Espagnole. D'ailleurs leur premier baiser s'esquissa dans des circonstances rocambolesques en face de cette sorcière, néanmoins, le second ainsi que les confidences du Gryffondor rassurèrent la jeune femme sur ses intentions. Certes, Pansy était un peu prise au dépourvu par l'évolution très rapide de leur relation, cependant, elle se sentait rassurée, respectée mais surtout aimée par Ronald désireux de vivre une véritable histoire et non une simple aventure d'un soir.

Autrement, la jeune femme n'aurait jamais accepté une telle intimité aussi rapidement car elle n'était aucunement habituée à un tel abandon. Pansy abasourdie restait d'ailleurs surprise par l'intensité des baisers de Ron qui détenait une sensualité incroyable à ses yeux. En son for intérieur, la jeune femme traita Hermione d'idiote pour avoir repoussé un tel homme et fut ravie de le garder exclusivement pour elle dés ce soir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy surprise ressentit une flambée de désir au creux de ses reins pour Ronald en train de lui faire perdre non seulement ses moyens mais aussi la défaire de son carcan. En effet, la sorcière s'était toujours sentie satisfaite par sa vie intime avec Toorj, néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations sous ses baisers. De plus, la passion entre eux s'était assoupie depuis bien longtemps après quatorze ans d'histoire d'amour dont neuf années de mariage et Toorj passait la plupart de ses nuits dehors à patrouiller. Aussi, leurs derniers ébats furent plutôt routiniers ainsi que très rares à cause de sa grossesse pénible.

Par contre, Ronald suscitait la passion de Pansy surprise par ses propres réactions dont la disparition de ses peurs initiales après quatre années d'abstinence ou encore la perspective de se retrouver totalement à nue devant un homme qui n'était pas son ex mari. Entre-temps, les lèvres du Gryffondor finirent par glisser le long du cou de la jeune femme avant de s'attarder sur la naissance de sa poitrine. Ses mains effleurèrent avidement Pansy et glissèrent vers les agrafes de son soutien-gorge mais il finit par relever la tête pour s'assurer de son consentement ou non. Enfin, le sorcier conscient du trouble de Pansy, se redressa avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Pansy, on peut attendre si tu ne te sens pas prête pour ça.

- Je n'ai connu personne hormis mon mari mais c'est du passé. Le rassura-t-elle.

- Notre histoire c'est du sérieux donc ne te force pas si c'est trop tôt car je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de la précipitation. Il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire d'une nuit dictée par une cuite ou autre. Insista-t-il.

- Je sais Ronald et j'ai vraiment confiance en toi. Affirma-t-elle tout en lui jetant un regard profondément ému face à sa délicatesse. _ »

Pansy estima se sentir prête à entamer un nouveau tournant de leur vie ensemble. Ron l'embrassa donc délicatement puis la rassura sur sa contraception en faisant apparaitre sa potion afin d'en boire une gorgée. Ensuite, il voulut dégrafer les dessous de sa belle mais les deux sorciers se raidirent en raison du brusque changement de température de l'eau. Pansy tremblante de froid se blottit aussitôt contre Ronald qui la souleva afin de sortir ensemble de l'étang à toute vitesse. Une fois sur la berge, le Gryffondor transforma sa cape en une serviette géante puis les enveloppa tous les deux. Il frictionna ensuite sa belle qui en fit de même pour lui dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Pansy lança également un sort informulé pour faire apparaître des vêtements chauds et secs. Les deux sorciers changèrent également leurs sous-vêtements trempés mais ne prêtèrent pas attention à leur nudité respective car ils désiraient se couvrir le plus rapidement possible après cette douche glacée totalement inattendue.

Une fois vêtus et chaussés, ils se sentirent légèrement mieux puis le sorcier s'excusa pour sa distraction car il n'avait pas calculé la durée du sort. Elle affirma gentiment que cela pouvait arriver et le taquina sur cette interruption involontaire. Ron affirma malicieusement se rattraper devant le feu crépitant de la cheminée à l'appartement mais ne parvint pas à retenir plusieurs éternuements sous le regard inquiet de Pansy. La jeune femme déclara avoir de la pimentine dans son sac de potions et affirma lui en administrer dés leur retour chez lui. Le Gryffondor tenta de protester, cependant, il finit par céder puis se sentit heureux face aux attentions de sa belle sincèrement inquiète pour lui contrairement à Hermione qui lui conseillait simplement d'appeler le médicomage puis partait travailler sans se soucier de le savoir cloîtré au lit.

Il serra Pansy contre lui avant de baiser son front pour la remercier et les fit transplaner sans se douter de la présence d'un spectateur tapi dans les broussailles. Cette personne estima avoir mis fin à leurs velléités amoureuses au moins pour cette nuit mais finit par songer à sa réaction infantile car le refroidissement soudain de l'eau grâce à un sort de son invention ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable. En effet, Ronald passerait certainement ses prochaines nuits avec cette geisha de malheur et désirait manifestement lui faire un sale moutard un jour. Ensuite, ce gosse prendrait alors la place de ses enfants à elle avant de leur voler leur héritage.

Perdue dans sa colère invraisemblable, Hermione ne se souvint pas des finances décentes mais modestes de son ex en train de payer encore le crédit contracté à Gringott. Par contre, la sorcière profondément vexée s'interrogea sur la soudaine sensualité de Ron ou encore sa délicatesse insoupçonnée hormis lors de leur nuit de noces. Pire encore, elle n'avait pas apprécié d'apprendre l'expérience de son mari avec Lavande mais s'était efforcée de dissimuler sa jalousie car Ronald le lui avait avoué avant leur mariage. Ensuite, Hermione songea à leurs étreintes rapidement routinières et sans attraits puis se demanda si ce fait n'était pas causé par l'absence d'alchimie physique entre eux. En effet, elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils étaient unis par leur profonde amitié au point de se laisser aveugler par l'euphorie de la victoire sans réaliser l'absence d'un véritable amour entre eux.

En revanche, Ron semblait métamorphosé par la présence de cette horrible Pansy au point de devenir un bon danseur ou même un homme séduisant comme du temps de son adolescence. Malgré ses propos tenus à Harry ou encore ses convictions précédentes, Hermione envia la Serpentarde pour avoir su donner confiance en Ronald et le transformer ainsi. Elle songea également à sa propre idiotie qui l'incita à les espionner en mars lors de la première visite de cette geisha au Terrier puis se sentit soudainement seule car les Weasley ne s'intéressaient plus à elle.

Certes, les Davies étaient des gens très cultivés dont la conversation enrichissante stimulait grandement son esprit, néanmoins, la chaleur des Weasley malgré leur volubilité ou encore leur exubérance lui manquait. Or, Pansy finirait par prendre sa place si elle continuait de fréquenter Ron, ce qui semblait insupportable aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle estima cependant devoir cesser d'y penser pour le moment et transplana dans la salle de bains de sa suite nuptiale où Roger patientait dans le lit après avoir cru ses mensonges sur son désir de se faire belle pour leur nuit de noces…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. J'avoue avoir retardé la publication en raison de mes doutes sur leur intimité ou non dés le premier soir. Enfin, cela me semblait difficile d'écrire un lemon même si c'est assez léger (j'espère d'ailleurs avoir mis le bon rating T) car ils gardent leurs sous-vêtements et la scène ne me semble pas trop explicite. Attention, je respecte les auteurs de lemon mais je ne me sens pas encore capable de les imiter.**_

_**- En attendant comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ?**_

_**- Harry a-t-il bien agi en tentant d'avertir indirectement les autres du danger brandi par Rose et Hugo ou aurait-il du parler de façon plus explicite ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Ron ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de celle de Pansy ?**_

_**- La scène vous a-t-elle plu ou c'était trop osé (je ne sais pas l'âge des lecteurs dont je ne veux choquer personne) ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'interruption crée par Hermione ?**_

_**- Comment considérez-vous son attitude : est-elle mue par la jalousie, remords, folie ?**_

_**- Vous attendiez-vous à ce que ce soit elle la personne en train d'épier les deux tourtereaux en mars et également ce soir alors que c'est sa nuit de noces ?**_

_**- Ron devrait-il utiliser la potion ou souhaiteriez-vous les voir avec un bébé tout de suite MDR ?**_

_**Voilà Bon Week-end à tous et à bientôt !**_

_**Encore merci à vous pour votre lecture et vos reviews !**_


	54. Chapter 53 Hypothèses

_**Bonsoir à tous ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ou vos mp qui me font toujours très plaisir ! Comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu en mp aux personnes inscrites sur le site et remercie ici Folifola et Gwen. En tout cas, j'ai noté le contraste au sujet d'Hermione qui est bien méprisable mais aussi l'objet de pitié selon moi car toutes ses convictions s'écroulent et elle commence à payer le prix de ses erreurs. **_

_**Bonne Lecture à tous et encore merci pour tout !**_

* * *

La sonnerie du réveil réveilla Pansy qui ouvrit les yeux et contempla le Gryffondor encore endormi à ses cotés. Elle observa le sommeil paisible de Ronald malgré ses oreilles encore fumantes à cause de la potion de pimentine ingurgitée puis retint un sourire en imaginant la fumée qui devait également sortir des siennes. En effet, la douche glacée de la veille leur provoqua non seulement un bon rhume mais aussi de la fièvre ce qui incita Pansy à leur administrer plusieurs potions malgré les protestations de Ronald. Ce dernier finit cependant par céder à cause de ses tremblements, néanmoins, il s'était ensuite excusé pour sa défaillance. Sa belle surprise lui demanda des explications sur cette déclaration puis s'était retenue pour ne pas s'esclaffer en songeant à ses priorités. Effectivement, Ronald ne se souciait pas de se retrouver cloué au lit avec une grippe mais s'inquiétait de sa réaction face à sa baisse de libido. Pansy rassura aussitôt son Nounours en affirmant ne pas se sentir en état de faire l'amour elle non plus après le bain glacé. Ils avaient donc passé un petit moment à discuter avant de s'endormir sous les effets des potions.

La jeune femme chassa cependant ses pensées puis tenta de réveiller Ronald malheureusement contraint d'aller travailler aujourd'hui puisqu'on était jeudi. En effet, Georges ne fermait pas la boutique aujourd'hui car ils avaient déjà perdu de nombreuses journées de travail dans la semaine entre le procès de Pansy et le mariage. Ron contrarié aurait préféré rester aux cotés de sa belle pour l'aider durant ses premiers pas au sein de la société sorcière britannique mais elle l'avait rassuré de son mieux hier soir avant de l'encourager à aller travailler.

Bien que le Gryffondor ne lui ai pas fait d'énormes confidences à ce sujet, elle s'était doutée des difficultés des Weasley qui parvenaient à maintenir un bilan correct mais ne faisaient pas de grands profits. En effet, la pénurie d'adultes ou encore d'enfants avait diminué la clientèle de façon draconienne pour bien des commerces. Ce fait était d'ailleurs connu des sorciers européens ou encore des Expulsés qui conserveraient donc leurs boutiques respectives sur le continent afin de pouvoir faire face aux difficultés de la création d'un nouveau magasin en Grande-Bretagne.

D'ailleurs, Flint, Harper, Millicent, les jumelles et Gregory songeaient sérieusement à s'associer pour créer une espèce de mini galerie commerciale basée sur le système moldu mais avec une touche sorcière. Ils avaient également proposé à Pansy de s'associer avec eux si la jeune femme se décidait enfin à ouvrir sa propre officine de potions au lieu de vendre son surplus à des intermédiaires tels que la _Boutique de l'Apothicaire_. Pansy hésitait cependant grandement à s'engager dans une telle activité car elle aimait travailler dans son laboratoire ou encore enseigner à ses élèves mais détestait marchander pour vendre ses produits.

Gregory affirmait que ce problème serait vite réglé grâce à la présence d'une vendeuse, néanmoins, Pansy ne désirait pas non plus s'occuper de la comptabilité ou de démarcher des fournisseurs. La Serpentarde chassa cependant ces pensées puis s'attarda sur la vision de Ronald endormi et très séduisant à ses yeux même dans son sommeil. La jeune femme ne comprenait vraiment pas le mépris d'Hermione pour son ex à cause de ses petites rondeurs car elle n'était pas mieux avec son expression aigrie probablement due à son régime draconien d'après Ronald.

En revanche, la silhouette menue de Pansy ou encore son appétit d'ogre pouvaient laisser sous-entendre qu'elle maintenait sa minceur grâce à un métabolisme particulier, néanmoins, la sorcière alternait différentes activités dans la journée, ce qui lui permettait de conserver sa ligne. Toutefois, elle estima devoir surveiller son alimentation dés aujourd'hui car son installation en Grande-Bretagne risquait de la rendre assez sédentaire et de lui faire accumuler des kilos superflus. Ensuite, la jeune femme saisit sa baguette pour lancer un _Tempus_ puis se pencha sur Ron encore endormi pour le réveiller.

Le Gryffondor grogna lui aussi dans son sommeil mais la sonnerie du réveil, la douce voix ou encore les petits baisers de Pansy le convainquirent d'ouvrir les yeux. Ron observa sa belle au-dessus de lui et la saisit délicatement avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Le sorcier savoura longuement les deux pétales de roses tout en caressant ses longs cheveux d'ébène. Il s'enivra également du parfum de sa peau ou encore sa douceur inégalable à ses yeux.

Après leur baiser, Ron se perdit également dans ses yeux en amande mais Pansy souriante mit fin à sa contemplation en lui rappelant qu'on était jeudi. Le sorcier maugréa contre ce fait avant de se lever du canapé du salon métamorphosé en un lit moelleux hier soir. Pansy se leva aussitôt puis fila à la cuisine pendant qu'il se préparait. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ronald agréablement surpris observa la table de la cuisine apprêtée pour leur petit-déjeuner. La jeune femme souriante l'invita à s'asseoir avant de lui servir ses toasts ainsi que le bacon. Ensuite, les sorciers commencèrent à manger tout en appréciant ce moment de complicité à deux. Au bout d'un moment, Ron songeur reprit la parole :

« _ Veux-tu aller chez Malefoy ce soir après avoir couché les enfants et laissé Odval avec eux ?

- Nous pouvons attendre dimanche si tu préfère, je ne voudrais pas te contraindre à te coucher tard encore une fois après la soirée d'hier. Hésita Pansy

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, on ne va pas attendre dimanche alors que tu espères des réponses sur ton père depuis vingt ans. Insista Ron.

- J'ai peur des réponses qui me seront données Ronald. Confessa Pansy.

- L'identité de ton père ne changera rien à ce que tu es Pansy. La rassura Ron en saisissant sa main.

- Ronald, promets-moi de ne pas me haïr même si mon père était ou est encore un Mangemort si jamais il est encore en vie. Lui demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

- Je me moque de tes origines Pansy et nous resterons ensemble quoiqu'il arrive. Lui jura-t-il._ »

Il enlaça aussitôt sa belle qui s'apaisa dans ses bras avant de ressaisir. Toutefois, Ron lui demanda de songer à l'attitude de Rogue à son égard. Face à sa surprise, le Gryffondor lui rappela ses confidences sur ses rencontres fréquentes avec le professeur bien avant Poudlard, ses cadeaux dont la poupée ou le nounours moldus ainsi que le don de nombreux livres sur la magie, les potions… Sans compter les séjours de la fillette chez Rogue qui lui enseigna la lecture ou encore l'écriture durant l'un de ses séjours chez lui l'été. Or, le professeur de potions n'aurait jamais dédié autant de temps à une enfante par pure sympathie car cette caractéristique ne faisait aucunement partie de sa nature. Pansy surprise rappela leur passion commune pour les potions sans se soucier du regard stupéfait de Ron.

Le sorcier abasourdi réalisa l'ingénuité de sa douce petite amie puis demanda à la jeune femme de lui montrer Bella. Pansy alla donc la chercher avant de lui présenter une poupée mannequin moldue vêtue d'une robe de sorcière aux couleurs de Serpentard réalisée par la jeune femme des années plus tôt. Le Gryffondor nota aussitôt les traits asiatiques de Bella avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Pansy, Rogue connaissait-il ta mère ?

- Il a toujours affirmé savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une grande maitresse de potions mais ne m'en dit jamais plus. Enfin, le professeur devait confondre ma mère avec une autre femme puisque Parkinson senior me montrait toujours le portrait d'une jolie dame anglaise lorsque je demandais des détails sur elle. Répondit Pansy.

- Mais Bella a des traits asiatiques et elle te fut offerte par Rogue. Or le professeur de potions ne se serait jamais rendu dans un magasin de jouets moldus avant de perdre son temps dans les rayons afin de chercher une poupée pareille dans l'espoir de consoler une petite fille quelconque.

- Que veux-tu dire Ronald ?

- Pansy, tu n'as vraiment jamais songé à une parenté entre Rogue et toi ? Tu dois être la seule personne qui a suscité un tel intérêt à ses yeux au point de t'offrir une poupée asiatique, sans compter le nounours, le médaillon, ta panoplie identique à la sienne ou ses autres cadeaux.

- Certes, j'ai toujours rêvé d'apprendre sa paternité mais il ne m'aurait jamais laissé chez Parkinson dans ce cas. Le professeur avait simplement compris que j'étais une personne aussi solitaire que lui car Parkinson ne s'intéressait jamais à moi. Enfin, Rogue a toujours affirmé m'avoir remarqué pour mon intelligence même s'il m'encourageait à me comporter comme une cruche dés ma première année à Poudlard ou encore vous embeter Harry, Hermione et toi.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Ron surpris.

- Il ne l'a pas dit clairement mais m'a toujours fait comprendre de dissimuler mon intelligence dés ma première année et de me comporter comme une ado capricieuse, écervelée et hostile envers vous trois. Avec le recul des années, je pense qu'il croyait les propos de Dumbledore sur le retour de Voldemort un jour et tentait de m'éviter de tomber entre les mains des Mangemorts comme lui durant sa scolarité à cause de nos facultés en potions. Révéla Pansy.

- Pansy, tu te rends compte ce que tu dis : Rogue a donc cherché de te protéger à sa manière ! Je parie que si nous allions devant sa maison, tu serais capable de l'ouvrir car tu es probablement sa fille ! Enfin, tes cheveux sont gras comme les siens si tu n'utilises pas des produits spécifiques et tu es très blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine comme dirait Harry. Or Rogue détenait des cheveux très gras sans compter son teint cadavérique... Insista Ron.

- C'est impossible car le professeur ne m'aurait jamais dissimulé une telle chose, encore moins les derniers jours de sa vie puisqu'il était conscient du risque de mourir au cours de cette guerre. Protesta Pansy.

- Rogue était tout sauf gentil et encore moins avec ses étudiants mais il t'a pris sous son aile depuis ton enfance avant de continuer à Poudlard. Enfin, il n'a jamais eu d'apprentie à part toi, ce qui démontre son intérêt à ton égard. Insista Ron.

- Mais pourquoi me l'aurait-il caché ? Enfin, si je fus vraiment sa fille, il se serait certainement opposé à l'usage de Glamour sur moi par Parkinson senior ou encore à ma vente aux Malefoy ! Répliqua Pansy.

- Peut-être pas, s'il te pensait plus en sécurité sous une fausse identité. Après tout, tu aurais pu devenir son point faible si Voldemort se fut servi de toi pour le manipuler en échange de ta survie, sans compter, les rétorsions de la part des Mangemorts encore en liberté après la mort de Voldemort.

- Ce que tu dis est sensé, d'autant plus que j'ai songé à un détail hier, néanmoins, un autre fait ne me permet pas de l'imaginer comme mon géniteur sans aucune réelle certitude. Concéda Pansy._ »

La sorcière parla de son trouble après s'être souvenue d'un détail lors de sa prise de conscience de la présence du polynectar dans son verre lors du repas hier soir. Or, son mentor lui enseigna sa fabrication avant de l'inciter à la tester sur elle-même en y ajoutant l'un de ses propres cheveux. Toutefois, Pansy se souvenait d'être restée sous les traits du Pékinois au lieu de reprendre sa véritable apparence, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible. En effet, ses cheveux étaient alors blonds, le polynectar aurait du lui montrer sa véritable apparence eurasienne car les effets du Glamour ne résistaient pas à ceux de cette potion. Aussi, Pansy ne parvenait pas à trouver une explication logique à ce phénomène à moins qu'une personne se soit amusée à lui lancer un sort d'_Oubliettes _avant les Malefoy.

Ron acquiesça avant d'insister sur la filiation de la jeune femme avec Rogue le seul sorcier en mesure de lui lancer le sort lors de son expérience avec le polynectar puisque nul ne se doutait de l'apprentissage de l'adolescente. Pansy troublée acquiesça, néanmoins, elle refusa de songer à une possible parenté avec Rogue afin de ne pas souffrir d'une énième désillusion si jamais les Malefoy lui annonçaient la paternité d'un autre homme.

Ron contesta cette possibilité, néanmoins, Pansy lui révéla le montant de la somme versée par Abraxas Malefoy à Parkinson senior pour s'assurer de son mariage avec Draco. Le Gryffondor resta sans voix face à un tel chiffre puis la Serpentarde confessa son amertume après avoir appris ce fait hier soir. Or, les Malefoy n'auraient jamais déboursé une telle somme pour la fille d'un sang-mêlé car ils n'entendaient certainement pas laisser leur cher héritier perpétuer le nom des Malefoy avec une personne dont les origines n'étaient pas aussi illustres que les leurs. Or Severus Rogue était considéré comme un sang-mêlé empreint de bâtardise puisque sa mère fut reniée par les Prince après son mariage avec Tobias Rogue un moldu déplorable. De plus, aucun sang-pur du rang des Malefoy n'aurait souhaité voir son fils épouser la fille du professeur de potions.

Ron pensif finit par se convaincre de la justesse des propos de sa compagne et écarta momentanément sa première idée, néanmoins, il demanda comment Parkinson senior parvint à négocier son prix avec les Malefoy. Pansy confessa son ignorance avant d'émettre le vœu de pouvoir enfin en discuter avec son soi-disant père pendant dix-sept ans. Ronald la rassura de son mieux puis dut partir travailler après un dernier baiser.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **_

_**Il est volontairement très court pour centrer l'action sur les convictions de Pansy et celles de Ron. D'ailleurs qui peut savoir lequel des deux a raison ou s'il n'y a pas une troisième hypothèse ? ;)**_

_** Que pensez-vous de Bella ? Peu de personnes s'y étaient intéressées jusqu'à présent. **_


	55. Chapter 54 Interrogations

_**Bonjour à tous ! (l est 1h50 donc c'est trop tard pour dire bonsoir MDR). merci à tous dont Gwen pour vos reviews. Pour répondre à ta question Gwen, Pansy a cru pendan t longtemps détenir une mère anglaise blonde aux yeux bleus car Parkinson lui montrait toujours le portrait de cette femme durant son enfance quand elle posait des questions sur sa maman. **_

_**Voilà, Bonne Lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Après le départ de Ron, Pansy nettoya rapidement la cuisine puis métamorphosa la douche en une jolie baignoire afin de se faire couler un bain. Elle saisit ensuite ses sels préférés avant d'en verser une petite quantité dans l'eau. Une fois le bain moussant prêt, la jeune femme s'y coula aussitôt avec délice et se détendit un moment tout en réfléchissant en paix aux propos échangés précédemment avec Ronald.

Certes, nul ne pouvait douter de la pertinence de l'argumentation du Gryffondor car le professeur Rogue ne s'était jamais lié à personne d'autre à Poudlard, néanmoins, Pansy estimait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais laissé aux mains de Parkinson s'il fut son véritable père. Enfin, Ronald insistait sur ses cheveux gras ou difficiles mais bon nombre de personnes métissées connaissaient des problèmes capillaires. Aussi, cet indice n'en était pas un même si les cheveux gras de Rogue étaient devenus tristement célèbres à Poudlard.

Contrairement aux affirmations de certains, le professeur était une personne extrêmement propre malgré son aspect volontairement négligé. Pansy observa la buée sur le miroir en face d'elle avant de lancer un sort pour la dissiper. La jeune femme en profita pour contempler attentivement ses traits asiatiques ou encore la pâleur de son teint d'albâtre selon l'expression utilisée par Toorj. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de personnes la comparaient une jolie petite poupée de porcelaine pour le plus grand orgueil de son mari ravi de sa beauté mais aussi des regards envieux des autres hommes durant les réceptions au Ministère ou au palais Adiriig. Toutefois, de nombreux Asiatiques la considéraient comme une occidentale à cause de son teint très pale et les Occidentaux une jolie geisha même si elle ne détenait aucun ancêtre japonais.

En revanche, Odval affirmait simplement qu'elle détenait la beauté de sa mère Naraantsuya et le teint de son père. Pansy songea au teint cadavérique de Rogue, néanmoins, leur ressemblance physique s'arrêtait là. Ensuite, la jeune femme pensive songea aux propos de Ron sur les caractéristiques de Bella puis à la contradiction des déclarations du professeur car il lui donna une poupée asiatique censée représentées sa maman même si Parkinson décrivait alors la mère de Pansy comme une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus.

Aussi, Pansy finit par en conclure que Rogue connaissait parfaitement ses origines mongoles mais conserva son silence à ce sujet. De plus, il avait du lui lancer un sort d'_Oubliettes_ pour lui faire oublier sa véritable apparence lors de sa transformation après l'absorption du polynectar. Toutefois, cette pensée blessa profondément la jeune femme car elle s'était toujours fiée à son professeur sans aucune hésitation et ne méritait donc pas un tel traitement de sa part. Toutefois, elle nuança ses idées en songeant aux propos de Ronald sur l'hypothèse des mensonges du professeur contraint d'agir ainsi afin de la protéger des Mangemorts ou encore de Parkinson lui-même.

L'hypothèse de Ron détenait-elle donc quelques fondements ? Mais dans ce cas, pour quelle raison Rogue se serait d'abord débarrassé d'elle en la laissant à Parkinson après sa naissance avant de la former comme son apprentie plus tard ? Enfin, le professeur n'aurait probablement jamais emporté un tel secret dans la tombe avec lui s'il tenait à elle comme le disait Ronald ou du moins, il se serait assuré de lui laisser une lettre posthume pour expliquer la raison de son geste. Or, Pansy n'en trouva aucune, ni n'en reçut jamais de sa part après sa mort et aucun notaire ne la convoqua pour lui annoncer le legs de ses biens. Ron semblait convaincu qu'elle était l'héritière du professeur des potions, cependant, un clerc de notaire se serait mis à sa recherche dans ce cas avant de la trouver rapidement car son adresse était connue du service des Aurors. Aussi, Pansy n'était probablement pas ce soi-disant héritier, ni la fille de Severus Rogue.

Certes, la jeune femme se serait sentie profondément heureuse si le professeur fut son géniteur car il représenta toujours une espèce de père à ses yeux et pas seulement un mentor. Sa présence était d'ailleurs bien plus constante dans son existence que celle de Parkinson qui se souvenait d'elle seulement lors des réceptions. L'indifférence de Patrick Parkinson senior conduisit donc Pansy à suivre aveuglément les directives de Severus car elle le considérait son héros mais sans aucune connotation amoureuse. Toutefois, les Malefoy n'auraient jamais acheté la main de la fille de Severus Rogue sang-mêlé notoire mais surtout renié par la famille Prince. Les parents de Draco ne détenaient donc aucun intérêt à contracter une alliance de ce genre, ni payer un tel prix pour la fille d'un sang-mêlé. Aussi, la jeune femme craignait de détenir un père fort peu recommandable aux yeux de la société mais très en vue chez les Mangemorts durant ces années-là.

Pansy inquiète s'immergea un instant dans l'eau du bain pour chasser ses pensées avant de remonter à la surface. Elle finit par se rincer avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour nettoyer la salle de bains et la remettre parfaitement en place. Ensuite, la Serpentarde se prépara rapidement puis transplana au Terrier où elle resta surprise par l'animation qui y régnait. En effet, Molly furieuse sermonnait Arthur penaud en train de se justifier sur sa nouvelle décoration. En revanche, les enfants s'amusaient à imiter les gestes de Ronald le clown tout en chantant à tue-tête _Weasley est notre roi_.

Pansy hilare voulut aussitôt les filmer mais resta contrariée par la disparition de son portable avant de se souvenir que Georges avait fini par le conserver hier soir. Elle n'y songea donc plus en estimant le récupérer tout à l'heure lors de la pause de Ronald. Ensuite, Pansy salua Odval puis Molly oublia momentanément son mari ravi et retrouva aussitôt le sourire à la vue de la jeune femme. Cette dernière répondit affectueusement à l'étreinte de Mrs Weasley puis demanda si tout s'était bien passé avec les enfants. Molly souriante répondit aussitôt par l'affirmative avant de lui montrer le journal où plusieurs photos illustraient le mariage des époux Davies ou encore leurs invités puis la sorcière euphorique montra celles de Pansy en compagnie de Ron.

Ensuite, Molly la complimenta pour leur harmonie avant de retenir un sourire à la vue de ses rougeurs, néanmoins, elle conserva un silence prudent afin de ne pas l'embarrasser mais surtout éviter l'intromission de Rose ou Hugo dont le comportement honteux lui avait été rapporté par Ginny ce matin. Aussi, Molly tint sa langue pour la première fois de sa vie puis observa Pansy aller saluer ses petits garçons, Lily ainsi que Lauren. Ses fils ou encore sa filleule ravie s'accrochèrent aussitôt à elle avant de lui parler de leur soirée pyjama avec Lily et ses cousins Weasley.

Malheureusement, Dominique et Louis étaient déjà rentrés chez eux mais fort heureusement Lily resterait au Terrier en leur compagnie pendant le travail de sa mère. Pansy acquiesça, néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas déranger Mrs Weasley plus longtemps avec ses fils et leur proposa de se rendre à Londres afin de retrouver Théodore ainsi que les Expulsés déjà arrivés. Toutefois, Molly insista pour lui garder les enfants en affirmant les adorer et s'en occuper en compagnie d'Odval souriante. Pansy inquiète tenta de protester mais finit par se laisser convaincre.

Elle resta encore un bon moment afin de s'occuper des enfants ou encore aider Mr Weasley morose à ôter toutes les décorations pour éviter la colère de Molly. Les petits garçons amusés s'y mirent également puis soutinrent Arthur qui obtint la permission de garder _Ronald le clown_ ou encore toutes ses lettres dans la remise.

Ensuite, Pansy embrassa ses enfants et Lauren avant de transplaner à Londres afin de rejoindre les Expulsés entassés au _Chaudron Baveur_. Ses amis l'accueillirent aussitôt avec enthousiasme puis l'entrainèrent dans la chambre de l'un d'eux où ils se réunissaient pour éviter les curieux. Une fois à l'intérieur, la sorcière enlaça amicalement Adrian Pucey, les Mac Kleen, les Turner ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés fraîchement sortis de leur audience avec le Magenmagot. Ensuite, Millicent, Harper les jumelles, Marcus ou encore Gregory remercièrent Pansy pour la publicité phénoménale provoquée par l'exposition de leurs articles. Ils la taquinèrent également sur sa romance présumée avec Weasmoche mais finirent par reprendre leur sérieux pour écouter son résumé sur son entrevue avec les Malefoy, Daphné, son fils ou encore Blaise. Les Serpentards ne manifestèrent aucune colère face à l'attitude conciliante de Pansy la veille car ils étaient conscients de devoir maintenir des relations courtoises avec les autres membres de la Maison pour ne pas risquer de scandales ou pire encore l'écroulement de leur structure.

Toutefois, Théodore prit la parole pour résumer l'opinion générale :

« _ Je suis conscient de devoir mettre mon animosité de coté pour ne pas ternir notre réputation dés notre arrivée mais ne vous attendez pas à me voir frayer avec les _Planqués_ plus que le nécessaire.

- C'est clair, nul ne veut déstabiliser la Maison, néanmoins, les traîtres n'ont pas de place près de nous ! Renchérirent les autres.

- Attention, leurs enfants ne doivent pas être considérés comme des pestiférés car ils n'ont rien à voir avec les bouleversements vécus. Intervint Pansy.

- Juste, personne ne s'en prendra aux fils Malefoy, Zabini, Parkinson ou autres car aucun parent dont nous-mêmes ne souhaiterait voir nos enfants se déchirer comme nous vingt ans plus tôt. La rassura Mrs Turner.

- Nul ne touchera un seul cheveu de ces gosses, ni ne cherchera à les blesser. Promirent également les autres.

- Nous voulons la paix au sein de la Maison et surtout vivre sereinement en Grande-Bretagne au lieu de devoir s'exiler de nouveau à cause de querelles intestines. Renchérirent certains.

- Bien, nous devons songer à l'avenir pour nous-mêmes et nos enfants ainsi que discuter de l'attitude à adopter le 2 mai. Déclara Pansy.

- Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? Demanda l'assistance.

- Les Expulsés doivent démontrer leur profonde peine pour les terribles événements survenus vingt ans plus tôt et réaffirmer leur refus d'approuver les actes des Mangemorts même si certains furent nos parents. Il est temps d'acquérir non seulement la respectabilité mais aussi la confiance des autres composants de la société sorcière britannique dont les sorciers d'origine moldue.

- C'est évident. Acquiesça l'assistance.

- Il y aura manifestement une commémoration et nous allons y participer également. Affirma aussitôt Pansy.

- Crois-tu que notre présence soit acceptée ce jour-là ? S'inquiéta Harper.

- Harper, notre réinsertion ne sera pas facile mais nous le savions. Ceux qui n'ont pas le courage d'affronter l'opprobre ou la méfiance feraient mieux de repartir tout de suite. Pour les autres, nous devrons prouver notre bonne foi et serrer les dents en cas de provocation. Toutefois, souvenez-vous d'une chose : la Maison c'est nous les Expulsés. Cela fait des années que nous nous entraidons et continuerons de le faire même si certaines sirènes de la part des _Planqués _ou des membres des autres Maisons pourraient tenter de semer la zizanie parmi nous. Avertit Pansy.

- Serpentard un jour… Commença Nott.

- Serpentard toujours… Reprit l'assistance en chœur.

- Au sujet des _Planqués_, je ne sais pas chez vous mais Malefoy bénéficiera d'un tarif spécial s'il vient commander un costume chez moi. Je peux vous assurer qu'il ne sortira pas de ma boutique sans avoir dépensé le triple du tarif habituel. Annonça Flint afin de dérider l'assistance.

- Astoria et Daphné vont aussi se ruiner en robes ou en bijoux. Assurèrent également Millicent ainsi que les jumelles.

- Je sens que mes services seront hors-de-prix pour ces dames... Renchérit Harper.

- Sans compter toutes les ampoulrd aux pieds de Malefoy s'il ose venir se servir chez moi. Ajouta Gregory.

- Greg… Ne laisse pas ta haine provoquer ta perte car tu viens à peine de rentrer et ta mère a besoin de toi. L'avertit Pansy inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Pans' je ne suis pas fou mais nul ne m'empêchera de lui dire ses quatre vérités et venger ainsi la mort de Vincent. La rassura Gregory.

- Tant que tu n'utilise pas la violence ou la magie noire, tu peux faire ce que tu veux Greg car nous sommes tous conscients de ta perte. L'apaisa Pansy tout en posant sa main sur celle de son ami.

- En tout cas, je vais t'accompagner ce soir. Déclara Goyle avant de l'enlacer amicalement.

- Je ne suis pas encore certaine d'y aller ce soir mais je te le ferai savoir. Promit Pansy.

- Et je viens aussi._ Affirma Nott._ Par contre, nous ne pouvons pas y aller seuls sinon les aurors vont s'agiter et Lucius Malefoy pourrait mentir sur une soi-disant agression de notre part.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ronald nous accompagnera et même Harry Potter semble disposé à venir lui aussi.

- Bien, je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de Saint-Potter mais sa présence garantira notre bonne foi et surtout c'est un témoin clé si jamais le vieux Malefoy s'en prend à nous. Estima Nott.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait en arriver là ?

- Le vieux Serpent est pratiquement resté seul avec quelques autres vieux ainsi que leurs enfants. A présent, il craint probablement des représailles de notre part. Affirma Nott.

- Je veux vivre en paix avec mes gosses et non me retrouver mêlée à une guerre fratricide au sein de la Maison. Avertit Pansy.

- Nous voulons tous la paix, ou du moins, tous ceux qui sont absous par le Magenmagot. En revanche deux têtes brûlées ont été expulsées. La rassura Greg. _ »

Pendant ce temps, Harry saisit une chaise et s'assit à coté du bureau de Dudley inquiet de cette visite impromptue à son travail. Certes, il maintenait des relations bien plus courtoises et cordiales avec lui depuis vingt ans, néanmoins, sa magie continuait de provoquer sa nervosité. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ce service et encore moins s'il s'agissait de manipuler un objet courant pour les gens normaux. Il incita son cousin à s'intéresser enfin à la technologie avant de déplorer son isolement dans son monde si particulier.

Harry penaud acquiesça puis observa son cousin manipuler sans aucun souci le Smartphone de Pansy tout en s'émerveillant sur ce téléphone dernier cri bien plus avancé que le sien pourtant acheté l'année dernière. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dudley se ressaisit puis montra les vidéos à Harry qui lui fit effacer celle où Goerges avait filmé la Marque mais aussi l'éclat de leurs neveux. Une fois rassuré, Harry reprit le téléphone et remercia son cousin pour son aide. Dudley acquiesça puis fut rassuré de le voir prendre congé peu après tout en songeant à un détail. Toutefois, il finit par hausser les épaules car la propriétaire du Smartphone n'avait peut-être pas activé le sauvetage automatique de ses vidéos sur son compte Google. Enfin, Dudley ne tenait pas à faire revenir Harry à son travail car il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui…

* * *

_**Voilà. j'espère que cela vous a plu !**_

_**- Que pensez-vous des hypothèses de Pansy ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Greg ?**_

_**- Comment qualifieriez-vous celle de Nott ?**_

_**- Et celle des autres anciens Expulsés ?**_

_**- Harry a-t-il raison de vouloir effacer les vidéos ?**_

_**- Ces vidéos sont-elles irrémédiablement perdues ?**_

_**D'après vous, que va-t-il se passer dans les prochains chapitres ?**_

_**Voilà, Bonne nuit et à tout à l'heure ou demain !**_


	56. Chapter 55 Trop dangereux

_**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews et votre intéret pour cette fiction. En ce moment, les chapitres sont volontairement plus courts mais ça permet de se concentrer sur les détails au lieu de les noyer dans un grand chapitre. **_

_**En tout cas merci à Samia et Folifola pour vos review ! Effectivement, les vidéos ne seront probablement pas effacées mais Pansy aura-t-elle le temps de les visionner ? En tout cas, les Expulsés sont plus unis que les autres Serpentards car ils ont du faire face à de nombreuses adversités et se sentent solidaires car ils appartiennent à la meme maison. Toutefois, il y a comme toujours des brebis galeuses qui dont d'ailleurs été renvoyées chez elles après leur nouvelle audition devant le Magenmagot. Le Ministère ne compte bien évidemment pas faire rentrer au pays des gens dangereux. **_

* * *

Après un long conciliabule, les Serpentards commencèrent à parler de leurs projets futurs puis s'éparpillèrent en petits groupes. Théodore resta auprès de Pansy avant de s'esclaffer en entendant son résumé sur la réaction de Molly Weasley à la vue de la nouvelle décoration de sa demeure ou encore du jardin. Il confessa avoir eu envie d'abandonner le vieux Weasley dans ses délires, néanmoins, la perspective de le voir réveiller toute la maisonnée dont Lauren, le convainquit de l'aider afin d'éviter du raffut. Théo contraignit également Goyle à y participer dans l'espoir de finir plus vite cette corvée.

Pansy rit de bon cœur mais finit par reprendre un ton sérieux pour lui parler de ses doutes ainsi que ceux de Ronald. Nott fronça aussitôt les sourcils en songeant aux probables manipulations subies par sa sœur de cœur. Toutefois, son inquiétude s'accrut après sa demande :

« _ Théo pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de mon infatuation pour Ronald à Poudlard ?

- De quoi tu parles Pansy, tu as seulement utilisé ton Ronnychou pour rendre Malefoy jaloux durant notre cinquième année. D'ailleurs, je me souviendrais toujours de sa tête quand il t'as vu en train d'encourager ce type dans les gradins ou pire encore chanter _Weasley est notre roi_ dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Je te jure que ça valait son pesant d'or et j'ai gagné pas mal d'argent grâce à mon pari sur toi.

- Théo d'après Malefoy nous nous sommes séparés bien avant le 3 mai 1998 et je dissimulais mes sentiments pour Ronald.

- Pans' c'est impossible ! Protesta Théodore.

- Apparemment, j'ai même utilisé du polynectar pour me substituer à Lavande avant de l'embrasser pendant que tu prenais une photo de nous deux. Ensuite j'aurais soigneusement conservé cette photographie pour contempler Ronald durant son absence… Révéla Pansy.

- Malefoy a un peu trop abusé du whisky hier soir, je n'ai jamais pris une photo de ce genre. Mentit Nott.

- Non, j'ai vérifié avec la légillimancie et il était sincère. Rétorqua Pansy.

- Pans' je suis désolé de t'avoir menti à ce sujet mais quand nous nous sommes enfin revus durant les Aspics, tu semblais avoir oublié ce type. Au début, je croyais que tu voulais simplement éviter d'en parler puisqu'il était avec Granger et je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Donc tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Protesta Pansy blessée.

- Eh bien j'ai fini par comprendre que tu ne t'en souvenais vraiment pas et ça ne me semblait pas une si mauvaise chose, ni à Toorj ou Odval.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Pansy surprise.

- Pans' souviens-toi que nous ne sommes pas revus avant l'été 2000 même si nous échangions des lettres très régulièrement. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés, tu commençais enfin à retrouver un peu d'entrain grâce à ton bellâtre mongol. Sur le coup je n'ai donc rien dit avant de te taquiner sur Weasley une fois seuls mais ta surprise ne me semblait pas feinte donc le silence me semblait la meilleure solution.

- Tu aurais du me révéler que j'étais sous l'effet du sortilège ! Protesta Pansy.

- Pans' le sort d'_Oubliettes_ qui ne s'ôte pas facilement car tu connais parfaitement les risques pour la victime si le sort n'est pas levé correctement. Or, je ne voulais donc pas risquer de te créer des dommages cérébraux. De toute façon, c'était trop tard car Weasley et son Castor avaient eu un bébé… Révéla Nott en cherchant ses mots.

- Je ne parle pas de Ronald alors marié mais du sort. S'insurgea Pansy.

- Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te transformer en légume, ni Odval ou Toorj ne prirent la responsabilité de le faire.

- Ma grand-mère savait et m'a rien dit !

- Pans', il faut la comprendre : tu étais sa seule famille hormis des cousins ou autres. Elle avait perdu ta mère et refusais de te voir finir dans le service des malades mentaux à cause d'une mauvaise manipulation. Aussi, elle ne t'a rien dit, ni Toorj car ils ne cessaient de trembler à l'idée de ton trépas ou la perte de tes facultés mentales, sans compter leur terreur de voir partir en Angleterre pour retrouver ton rouquin adoré.

- La vie est vraiment ironique n'est-ce pas ? Toorj a fini par m'abandonner avant de m'inciter à revenir ici et choisir Ronald si je souhaitais un nouveau compagnon, sans compter les tentatives de marieuse effectuées par ma grand-mère dés ma rencontre avec lui en décembre dernier. Conclut Pansy troublée. _ »

La sorcière affirma cependant devoir organiser sa nouvelle vie pour le bien de ses enfants et non songer au passé, néanmoins, Nott lui conseilla de chercher la vérité afin de pouvoir se reconstruire. Toutefois, il l'incita à ne pas lever les sorts d'amnésie car nul ne pouvait prédire les dommages collatéraux possibles Son amie hocha la tête avant de lancer un _Tempus_ pour consulter l'heure. Elle affirma devoir retourner chez Ronald et promit à Nott de passer plus tard. Ensuite, la jeune femme ajusta sa cape afin de se couvrir pour éviter de tremper ses cheveux sous la pluie.

La sorcière aurait pu transplaner mais elle ressentait le besoin de marcher afin de réfléchir sur les propos échangés avec Nott. Pansy blessée se sentit piégée ainsi que manipulée par sa grand-mère, Toorj et Théo même s'ils estimaient agir pour son bien. Certes, la sorcière avait manifestement aimé Ronald à Poudlard mais elle ne ressentit rien de particulier à sa vue en décembre l'année dernière, ce qui prouvait que son béguin d'adolescente n'existait plus depuis longtemps.

Pansy s'inquiéta également du nombre de sorts d'_Oubliettes_ manifestement subis durant l'adolescence.

Apparemment, un sortilège de ce genre pouvait parfois être levé, néanmoins, cela pouvait présenter des risques pour l'intégrité mentale de la victime. La Serpentarde se demanda si elle devait donc tenter de retrouver sa mémoire de cette manière car elle subit plus d'un sortilège. La jeune femme réprima un frisson et se hâta de rentrer afin de préparer le déjeuner de Ronald au lieu de le laisser commander un sandwich. Le Gryffondor n'exigeait rien de sa part et ne fit donc aucune remarque sur l'absence d'un plateau repas ce matin, néanmoins, Pansy s'était habituée à lui en préparer un tous les jours et entendait bien continuer. Aussi, elle s'activa en cuisine dés son retour puis transplana à la boutique avant de saluer Georges qui lui indiqua le bureau de son frère agréablement surpris car il s'apprêtait à sortir pour acheter un sandwich.

Ensuite, Ron la remercia par un baiser avant de grimacer devant la potion de pimentine également tendue. Toutefois, il s'exécuta docilement afin de guérir rapidement de son rhume puis écouta le résumé de la jeune femme. Ron déplora le silence des deux Mongols, néanmoins, il affirma comprendre leur décision, surtout s'ils craignaient de la voir finir comme un légume à cause du nombre de sorts probablement reçus. Pansy acquiesça, néanmoins, elle confessa son trouble avant de s'apaiser dans les bras de Ronald.

Ensuite, elle prit congé pour le laisser souffler un peu avant la reprise de son travail et retourna au Terrier afin s'occuper de ses enfants heureux de la retrouver. Pansy partagea également le repas des Weasley avant d'insister pour participer aux taches ménagères cette fois-ci. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme parvint à s'isoler avec sa grand-mère pendant que les enfants s'amusaient avec Arthur. La Serpentarde en profita pour demander des explications à son aïeule qui s'affaissa aussitôt.

La vieille sorcière finit par prendre la parole :

« _ Pardonne moi pour mon silence mais je ne voulais pas te perdre.

- Mais Grand-mère, je ne serais pas partie de la maison pour aller chercher Ronald marié à une autre ! Par contre, j'aurais pu tenter de raviver ma mémoire pour déterminer si d'autres personnes ont manipulé mon esprit.

- Pansy, j'ai utilisé ton esprit durant ton sommeil lors de tes cauchemars récurrents à ton arrivée en Mongolie. Je ne comprenais pas l'anglais et donc les visions ne m'ont rien appris de particulier, néanmoins, cela m'a permis de réaliser le blocage de nombreux souvenirs.

- De quoi tu parles Grand-mère, j'ai subi plus de deux sorts d'Oubliettes ?

- Je suis désolée de te dire ça Pansy mais j'ai noté plusieurs manipulations de ton esprit et certaines sont vraiment très puissante au point de me rejeter violemment de ton esprit lorsque j'ai tenté d'abattre leurs défenses. Révéla Odval.

- Grand-Mère, tu aurais du me le dire avant ! S'insurgea Pansy.

- Réponds franchement à ma question : n'aurais-tu pas tenter de te faire lever le sort d'Amnésie ? Rétorqua sa grand-mère.

- Peut-être mais c'était mon choix. Protesta Pansy.

- Pansy, dois-je te rappeler ta faiblesse physique ou encore ta terreur lors de ton arrivée en Mongolie à cause de ton séjour à Azkaban ? Lorsque Nott m'a parlé de ses doutes, je lui ai conseillé de garder le silence car tu étais encore assez fragile en 2000 et il était hors de question de te laisser subir des dommages cérébraux permanents à cause des effets bien trop pesants du contre-sort pour lever l'amnésie sur une personne aussi délicate que toi. Trancha Odval.

- Mais Grand-mère...

- Pansy, je n'ai jamais agi pour te retenir par la force avec moi, ni tenté de te raisonner lors de ta décision d'enfanter malgré tes problèmes. Crois-moi, j'ai déjà perdu ta mère à cause de mon opposition farouche à ses projets pour son propre bien et je ne comptais pas refaire la même erreur avec toi. Crois-tu donc que je t'aurais caché ce secret pour m'amuser ? Demanda sévèrement Odval.

- Non, tu as probablement agi pour me protéger. Concéda Pansy.

- Pansy, tu n'étais vraiment pas en état de subir une telle manipulation sur ton esprit en 2000. Je ne suis même pas certaine que tu parviennes à récupérer tous tes souvenir un jour car tu as subi énormément de sortilèges d'Amnésie et il serait risqué de les lever tous. Or je te rappelle que tu as quatre petits garçons qui ont besoin de toi. Insista Odval.

- Tu as raison… Je ne peux pas risquer le bien-être physique ou mental de mes enfants à cause de mon imprudence. Reconnut Pansy.

- Te voilà enfin redevenue raisonnable, je comprends ton besoin de réponse mais ne compromets pas la vie de tes petits garçons en prenant des risques inutiles. Tu l'as déjà assez fait lors de ta première grossesse quand tu as testé la potion _Naraantsuya_ sur toi-même après tes tests positifs sur des végétaux. Renchérit Odval.

- Cela a permis à beaucoup de femmes de pouvoir enfanter. Protesta Pansy.

- Oui mais cette fois-ci c'est différent.

- Je sais Grand-mère, ne t'inquiètes pas. Par contre, réponds à ma question s'il te plait.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu savais déjà que Ronald était mon ancien béguin quand tu l'as rencontré en décembre ? Je ne t'avais jamais vue aussi gentille avec un étranger.

- Théodore m'avait montré la photo de vous deux après ta transformation en sa petite amie d'alors et je l'ai donc reconnu même s'il ne détenait plus sa splendeur d'antan. Enfin, j'avais compris qu'il n'était manifestement plus marié après ses lamentations durant son sommeil. Alors j'ai voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups en tentant de vous rapprocher. Gloussa Odval.

- Grand-mère tu es incorrigible. Répliqua Pansy tout en souriant. _ »

La Serpentarde observa sa grand-mère et se sentit incapable de lui garder rancune pour ces gestes. Pansy finit donc par l'enlacer avant de lui demander pardon pour sa colère injustifiée à son égard puisqu'elle agit ainsi afin de la protéger et non pour la blesser. Odval tenta d'apaiser la jeune femme mais fut cependant rassurée par le coté conciliant de Pansy totalement différente de sa mère Naraantsuya bien plus encline à de longues disputes. La vieille Mongole pleurait toujours son enfant, néanmoins, la présence de sa petite-fille lui avait rendu l'envie de vivre et elle devint son trésor le plus précieux. Aussi, Odval entendait bien l'aider de son mieux pour résoudre les différentes énigmes de son passé mais sans risquer sa perte à cause d'un contre-sort beaucoup trop dangereux. Ensuite, Pansy retourna auprès de ses fils pendant que sa grand-mère alla se reposer dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny devenue la chambre d'amis des Weasley.

* * *

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude passée de Nott, Odval et Toorj ? Auraient-ils du en parler à Pansy malgré les risques pour la jeune femme si elle tentait de retrouver ses souvenirs ? Ou ont-ils bien fait de conserver leur silence puisque de toute façon, Ronald était censément marié et papa ?**_

_**Etes-vous partisans de la vérité à tout prix ou de Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire ?**_

_**Pansy a-t-elle bien fait de pardonner aussi facilement ?**_

_**Et Toorj dans tout ça, s'est-il attribué le mérite de donner la bénédiction à Pansy pour une nouvelle vie avec Ron ou a-t-il temté de les mettre ensemble à cause du passé ?**_


	57. Chapter 56 Pensées d'Odval

_**Bonsoir à tous et merci pour vos reviews ! Je remercierai par mp les inscrits et je salue Gwen ainsi que cat 240 pour vos reviews et commentaires. Comme je l'ai dit dans un autre chapitre, les critiques et commentaires sont toujours les bienvenues et très constructives :) Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura de l'action d'ici peu. Je sais l'intrigue progresse parfois lentements mais c'est parce que certains détails doivent se faire noter, sinon,les lecteurs ont tendance à les négliger. Il n'y a qu'à voir avec Bella pas très souvent évoquée dans vos commentaires ;).**__**En tout cas PinckyCooper a raison sur le risque de chercher à lever tous les sorts subis qui sont assez nombreux car plus de sorts sontlevés, plus Pansy pourrait tenter de continuer à en lever d'autres.**_

_**Pour ce chapitre j'avoue avoir été tentée de le publier à part comme une one-shot pour illustrer **__**cet épisode. Toutefois, il y a un détail important distillé ici ;). Je m'excuse à l'avance pour mon piètre anglais si des puristes ou des gens plus expérimentés trouvent des fautes. Dans ce chapitre, Pansy parle en anglais car il s'agit de son arrivée en Mongolie en 1998.**_

_**Bonne soirée à tous et à demain !**_

* * *

Une fois allongée, la vieille Mongole songea à ses erreurs avec sa propre fille désireuse de devenir mère à tout prix malgré son problème mais qui s'entêtait à refuser une mère-porteuse. A vingt ans, Naraantsuya s'était également laissée gagnée par l'amertume après la perte de son fiancé pas du tout désireux de se retrouver veuf avec un bébé sur les bras à cause de l'entêtement de sa promise désireuse de porter elle-même leurs enfants. Au cours des années, la jeune femme passa sa vie à mettre au point une potion dans l'espoir de survivre à son accouchement en cas de grossesse, néanmoins, nul sorcier ne voulut lui donner son essence car Odval les avait avertis des risques. A trente-trois ans, Naraantsuya décida donc d'utiliser la magie pour voler l'essence des sorciers occidentaux venus passer des vacances en Mongolie. A leur insu, ces hommes devinrent ainsi les donneurs de la sorcière qui tenta de concevoir un bébé mais ne parvint jamais à mener une grossesse plus de quelques semaines. Après six fausses-couches, Naraantsuya très affaiblie risqua sa vie au cours de la septième sous le regard affolé de sa mère qui voulut mettre fin à la folie de sa propre enfant en tentant de la rendre stérile grâce à une potion. Odval ne réalisa pas cette mixture de gaieté de cœur, cependant, elle refusait de voir sa fille mourir à cause de son obsession.

Malheureusement, la découverte de son stratagème par sa fille provoqua leur rupture définitive puis la fuite de Naraantsuya en Grande-Bretagne. Odval vexée se retrancha alors dans son propre orgueil et feignit donc de ne plus s'intéresser à son enfant avant de le regretter amèrement le jour où Parkinson demanda la connexion de sa cheminée avec son poêle mongol le 3 novembre 1981.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

Ensuite, le sorcier la salua avant de lui annoncer un fait extrêmement grave :

« _ Mrs Panshriij je vous contacte au nom de mon épouse Naraantsuya.

- Ma fille se daigne enfin de me donner de ses nouvelles mais n'ose pas me contacter elle-même pour m'annoncer son mariage ou au moins m'inviter à la cérémonie ? S'insurgea Odval outrée.

- Elle n'est pas en état de le faire Mrs…

- Mon enfant est à l'hôpital ? L'interrompit Odval inquiète.

- Hem…

- Parlez bon sang, je veux la rejoindre: elle est Londres ou chez vous ? S'affola Odval.

- Ma femme Naraantsuya est décédée le 31 octobre 1980 après la naissance de notre petite Pansy Parkinson. L'informa Parkinson.

- Ma fille… S'exclama Odval d'un ton étranglé.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Belle-Maman.

- Et son bébé ? Interrogea Odval accablée par la perte de sa fille tout en tentant de s'accrocher à la perspective de la retrouver un peu dans la petite Pansy.

- Malheureusement, Pansy est morte peu après le décès de sa mère à cause d'une insuffisance respiratoire. Elle détenait les mêmes difficultés que Naraantsuya qui n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement. L'informa Parkinson.

- Pourquoi avoir attendu un an pour m'informer ? S'insurgea Odval détruite.

- C'était la volonté de ma femme, Belle-Maman, j'en suis désolé. Elle ne voulait pas vous faire assister à sa crémation. Expliqua Parkinson gêné.

- Sa crémation ?

- Oui : c'était son dernier vœu et elle m'a demandé d'attendre un an pour vous envoyer ses cendres afin de les répandre dans la steppe.

- Et la petite Pansy ? Elle aurait du être enterrée près de sa maman. Contesta Odval.

- Vous aurez les cendres de votre fille et moi de la mienne car elles ont été répandues dans mon jardin. l'informa son soi-disant gendre._ »

Odval abasourdie ne répondit pas avant de s'effondrer sur le sol où elle fut retrouvée par les Panshriij une heure plus tard. Quelques jours plus tard, Patrick Parkinson fit ensuite envoyer en Mongolie l'urne funéraire de la jeune femme désireuse de faire répandre ses cendres dans la steppe. Sa mère accablée exécuta ses dernières volontés avant de tenter de s'empoisonner pour rejoindre son enfant ainsi que la petite Pansy. Toutefois, ses cousins Panshriij méfiants s'inquiétèrent face à sa soudaine envie d'aller se coucher et la sauvèrent in extremis en la faisant transplaner d'urgence à l'hôpital mongol. Les médicomages la soignèrent de leur mieux puis les Panshriij la contraignirent à continuer de l'aller de l'avant malgré ses protestations. Toutefois, elle ne put que les remercier pour leur entêtement quand des fonctionnaires du Ministère vinrent la trouver afin de lui annoncer l'arrivée en Mongolie de sa petite-fille Pansy Panshriij le 4 juillet 1998…

Au début, Odval abasourdie refusa d'y croire de peur de subir une cruelle désillusion mais la photo tendue par l'une des employées la fit sangloter à la vue de l'adolescente totalement inconsciente de sa ressemblance frappante avec sa mère. Les Panshriij aidèrent aussitôt Odval à se reprendre car l'heure n'était plus à la tristesse mais à la joie puisque le grand Gengis Khan lui avait envoyé ce don du Ciel. La vieille femme émue s'était alors précipitée au Ministère pour aller chercher sa petite-fille paniquée par tous ces bouleversements ou encore la perspective de devoir suivre une inconnue même si une employée tentait de la rassurer sur la joie présumée de sa grand-mère. Une fois en sa présence, la vieille Mongole resta sans voix face au clone de Naraantsuya vêtu d'une panoplie sombre avant de noter son teint de porcelaine la seule différence avec sa mère. Ensuite, Odval se reprit et voulut lui parler mais réalisa l'incompréhension de l'adolescente :

« _ _Excuse me Madam. __I don't understand your language. (Excusez-moi Madame, je ne comprend pas votre langue). _ Répondit Pansy paniquée par la barrière de la langue.

- Elle ne parle pas notre langue ? Demanda Odval aux employés présents.

- Malheureusement, non, votre petite-fille ne se doutait même pas de ses origines ou encore de sa véritable apparence avant le 1er juillet.

- Pardon ? Interrogea Odval abasourdie.

- Pansy se croyait sincèrement la fille de Parkinson et d'une femme anglaise. Cette enfant est encore sous le choc de toutes les révélations soudaine de son soi-disant père et ne parvient même pas à se reconnaitre dans un miroir.

- Elle ne se doutait donc pas de sa véritable apparence, ni de ses origines ou l'identité de sa mère ? Et qui est son père si ce n'est pas Parkinson ? Demanda Odval abasourdie.

- Personne ne le sait, pas même Parkinson d'après le rapport donné par les Anglais. Ce type n'était pas du tout le mari de votre fille car ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis longtemps. Toutefois, Naraantsuya s'est refugiée chez lui le soir de son accouchement avant de périr entre ses bras en lui demandant de vous confier la petite Pansy.

- Mais alors pourquoi m'a-t-il fait croire à sa mort un an plus tard au lieu de me donner l'enfant ? Interrogea Odval tout en observant Pansy toujours terrorisée face à ces inconnus.

- Apparemment, ce Parkinson lui avait lancé de nombreux sorts de _Glamour_ dés sa naissance pour la transformer en Occidentale avant de l'élever comme sa fille afin de la marier à un riche héritier manifestement prêt à payer une fortune pour obtenir sa main. Révéla le Mongol.

- Vous plaisantez, il m'a fait croire à la mort de ma petite-fille pour la vendre à un sorcier comme une vulgaire esclave ? S'indigna Odval.

- Tout juste mais la guerre en Angleterre a causé de nombreux ravages cette année et cette pauvre enfant a manifestement voulu sauver sa peau en livrant une autre personne. Ce fait a incité la famille du fiancé à retirer son offre puis Parkinson a du leur rembourser l'argent précédemment obtenu avant de renier votre petite-fille.

- Pauvre Pansy… Tu ne risques plus rien maintenant. Lui promit doucement Odval tout en l'enlaçant pendant la traduction de ses propos.

_- Please Madam, are you sure ? I can understand if you don't want to take me with you after my mistake. _

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Odval.

- Pansy vous demande si vous êtes certaine de votre choix car elle comprendrait votre refus à la prendre avec vous à cause de son erreur.

- Et qu'a donc fait Pansy de si mal pour mériter l'extradition ?

- Apparemment Volmachinchose le sorcier tant redouté par les Anglais, s'est présenté devant l'école de magie et a demandé à ce qu'on lui livre le héros des Britanniques en échange de la survie pour tous. Or votre petite-fille a accepté ce marché au point de signaler la présence du jeune héros dans la salle. Fort heureusement, personne ne l'a écouté puis Pottquelque chose a fini par vaincre le mage noir.

- Ne me dites pas que les Anglais ont expulsé ma petite-fille comme une malpropre pour avoir tenté de sauver sa peau ? Demanda Odval indignée.

- Tout juste.

- Mais leur sauveur est toujours vivant et Pansy n'a tué personne ! Protesta Odval abasourdie.

- Oui mais allez comprendre les Anglais…

- Dites-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter de son passé car je me moque de ces choses et je suis ravie de l'emmener chez moi.

- Pansy, don't worry about your past, because your grand-mother doesn't care about this. She's very happy to take you with her. Traduisit la Mongole.

_- Thank You Mrs Panshriij_. Répondit simplement Pansy avant de s'efforcer de retenir ses larmes.

- Pansy ne t'inquiète pas car ton cauchemar est fini maintenant. Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir su ton existence plus tôt car je serais venue te chercher tout de suite quitte à tuer Parkinson pour pouvoir t'emmener si nécessaire. Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné, c'est Parkinsonce taré qui t'a volé à ta famille. _ Expliqua Odval grâce à l'interprète._ Est-ce que tu connais ta mère ? Reprit-elle.

_- I don't know nothing about my real mother because Parkinson said she was an Englishwoman with blond hair and blue eyes. But someone said to me that she was a potion master, it is true ?_

- Elle ne connait rien de sa vraie mère car Parkinson disait qu'elle était une femme anglaise aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Toutefois, quelqu'un lui a dit que sa mère était une maitresse de potions et Pansy voudrait savoir si c'est vrai.

- Yes Baragouina Odval.

_- Oh it's beautiful, I love potions and I would like to become an potion master too ! _

- Pansy dit que c'est merveilleux car elle aime les potions et voudrait devenir une maitresse des potions elle aussi.

- Quand est-elle arrivée ici ? Demanda Odval tout en contemplant sa petite-fille.

-Elle est ici depuis le 1er juillet et nous avons tenté de l'aider mais elle ne connaissait rien sur sa mère hormis le nom Panshriij donné par Parkinson. Ensuite, nous avons donc cherché ses proches parents avant de vous trouver._ »

Un auror s'approcha puis résuma à la grand-mère l'histoire de Pansy depuis sa naissance à son expulsion de la Grande-Bretagne. Odval tenta aussitôt de la rassurer de son mieux sur sa joie face à son arrivée miraculeuse ou encore son désir de rattraper tout le temps perdu à cause de ce sale Parkinson. L'adolescente surprise écouta ensuite les propos traduits par l'employée et apprit ainsi l'ignorance de sa grand-mère sur sa survie soigneusement cachée par son soi-disant père.

Seule la crainte de perdre Pansy convainquit Odval de ne pas se rendre immédiatement en Angleterre pour tuer Parkinson de ses propres mains afin de lui faire payer ses mensonges sur la mort de Pansy vendue à un sorcier puis bannie pour des bêtises. La pauvre enfant terrorisée parlait exclusivement anglais et Odval baragouinait seulement quelques mots dans cette langue ce qui ne faciliterait pas leur communication. Toutefois, la grand-mère fit de son mieux pour rassurer l'adolescente inquiète grâce à la traductrice puis l'emmena avec elle à la Ger où tous les Panshriij curieux entourèrent aussitôt la petite poupée de porcelaine manifestement terrorisée par tous ces inconnus ou encore les sons de leur langue si étrange à ses yeux.

Ces derniers abasourdis restèrent sans voix face à sa ressemblance totale avec sa mère :

« _ Mais c'est vraiment Naraantsuya en chair et en os au même âge !

- La seule différence, c'est son teint d'albâtre, elle est vraiment très blanche comme la poudre de riz utilisée par les geishas !

- C'est vrai, Pansy est le portrait de sa mère hormis pour son joli teint de lait manifestement hérité de son père. Affirma Odval avec orgueil.

- Qui est son papa, si ce n'est pas Parkinson ?

- Naraantsuya a probablement utilisé l'essence magique d'un donneur mais je me moque des origines de ma petite-fille et vous aussi, c'est clair ?

- Pansy est une Panshriij comme nous : c'est tout ce qui compte. Confirmèrent ses proches parents._ »

Les Panshriij approuvèrent ensuite les propos de leur parente ravie de garder sa petite-fille avec elle sans devoir la partager avec un géniteur malveillant si c'était l'un des fameux Mangemorts décrits par les aurors anglais dans le rapport fourni à leurs homologues mongols. Ses cousins acquiescèrent avant de déplorer les raisons de l'expulsion débile d'une enfant manifestement gentille et non capricieuse comme le décrivaient ces crétins d'Anglais. Odval affirma cependant remercier Gengis Khan pour cette extradition car Parkinson ne lui aurait jamais rendu cette l'adolescente si elle fut restée en Grande-Bretagne. Ensuite, la vieille femme saisit la main de Pansy apeurée mais qui la suivit docilement devant le festin rapidement apprêté par ses parentes en son honneur.

L'adolescente ne comprenait pas un seul mot mais s'inclina afin de saluer tout le monde comme elle l'avait vu faire par les sorciers asiatiques durant un voyage en Asie avec les Malefoy au cours l'été 1992 sans se douter de l'approbation générale. Une fois à table, Pansy intriguée observa ces inconnus manier leurs baguettes avec dextérité puis tenta de les imiter malgré sa maladresse. Odval songeuse se promit d'acheter une fourchette à sa petite-fille mais fut ravie de noter ses efforts pour manger comme eux au lieu de faire une caprice. Les Panshriij l'encouragèrent également de leur mieux et même les enfants conscients de son trouble ne se moquèrent aucunement des difficultés de leur parente fraîchement débarquée d'un monde totalement différent du leur. Après le repas, Odval la garda à ses cotés pour s'assurer de son existence réelle et non d'une énième illusion causée par l'alcool. La Mongole émue avait l'impression de revoir sa fille au même âge mais sans l'expression apeurée sur son visage ou encore ce teint diaphane totalement inédit chez les Panshriij.

Elle finit par songer un détail et fit un signe pour l'inviter à la suivre afin de lui montrer la salle de bains. L'adolescente soulagée la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de s'y enfermer un moment puis sortit avec les vêtements fournis par sa grand-mère après avoir utilisé le sort _Reducto_ pour miniaturiser sa panoplie. Les Panshriij ravis applaudirent aussitôt l'apparition de la jeune fille et la proclamèrent maintenant une véritable mongole avec son deel. Ils finirent cependant par prendre congé afin de la laisser se reposer. Ensuite, Odval lui montra sa chambre et alla se coucher mais finit par se lever pour s'assurer de sa présence avant de l'apaiser après avoir constaté son réveil à cause d'un cauchemar.

L'adolescente terrorisée tenta de ne pas montrer son trouble mais finit cependant par s'accrocher à cette inconnue lors du second mauvais rêve de la nuit. Odval inquiète l'apaisa de son mieux tout en maudissant sa propre paresse car l'apprentissage de la langue anglaise lui aurait permis de comprendre la raison de la terreur de cette enfant. Durant les heures suivantes, la Mongole veilla sa petite-fille tout en observant la poupée asiatique sagement couchée à ses cotés, la panoplie sombre endossée par Pansy à son arrivée ou encore le médaillon autour du cou de l'adolescente. Le lendemain, elle continua de se consacrer à la jeune fille toute la journée sans se soucier du reste puisque les Panshriij lui avaient proposé de s'occuper de son bétail pendant plusieurs jours afin de lui permettre d'aider sa petite-fille à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie.

Au début, Pansy ne comprenait rien de ce que lui disait sa grand-mère mais s'efforçait d'enregistrer les sons puis elle finit par montrer les objets tels que les assiettes ou les verres afin d'apprendre leur nom en mongol. Odval comprit son objectif et se mit à l'imiter dans l'espoir d'apprendre rapidement l'anglais bien plus facile que le mongol à ses yeux. Les jours suivants, les Panshriij apprécièrent la bonne volonté de l'adolescente qui tentait d'apprendre leur langue et de se rendre utile si possible grâce à l'usage de sorts nettoyants pour astiquer la Ger. Odval admira d'ailleurs la baguette de sa petite-fille et l'observa la manœuvrer habilement.

Durant les repas suivants, nul ne se moqua des difficultés de Pansy à manger avec les baguettes ou encore l'utilisation occasionnelle de sa fourchette. Par contre, Odval s'inquiétait de ses cauchemars récurrents et ne comprenait toujours pas la signification des mots: _Please Potter Don't Kill me ! ( s'il te plait Potter ne me tues pas) _ou_ Forgive me Professor Snape_ _for my mistake _( _Pardonnez-moi Professeur Rogue pour mon erreur_) souvent hurlés durant ses rêves manifestement affreux. La Mongole désirait emmener sa petite-fille chez un médicomage pour l'aider à se confier sur ses blessures mais ne savait comment le lui faire comprendre. Au bout d'un moment, elle songea à lui préparer une potion de sommeil sans rêves et se décida donc enfin à rouvrir la porte de son ancien laboratoire fermé depuis la fuite de Naraantsuya en Grande-Bretagne. Après son départ, la vieille femme l'avait condamné, néanmoins, elle voulait maintenant l'utiliser de nouveau afin d'aider sa petite-fille de plus en plus éprouvée par ses nuits mouvementées. Odval sortit donc de sa Ger et dissipa le sort d'illusion crée des années plus tôt pour dissimuler son laboratoire.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy inquiète se demanda où était passée la vieille femme et se mit à la chercher sans se soucier des paroles apaisantes de ses lointains petits cousins Panshriij. L'adolescente fouilla la Ger avant de sortir dehors avec les enfants curieux sur les talons. Elle nota avec surprise une seconde yourte et comprit qu'un sort devait probablement la dissimuler lors de son arrivée. Malgré les protestations des bambins conscients du refus d'Odval de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans ce laboratoire depuis longtemps, Pansy souleva un pan de toile avant de rester agréablement surprise par la vision des chaudrons ou encore les nombreuses étagères emplies de bocaux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette vision si apaisante à ses yeux sous le regard surpris de sa grand-mère toutefois heureuse de la voir enfin s'animer un peu puis Odval se souvint enfin des propos de sa petite-fille sur sa passion pour les potions. L'adolescente curieuse s'approcha aussitôt de la Mongole afin de comprendre ce qui mijotait dans le seul chaudron allumé.

Odval nota ses gestes puis son regard sur la louche avant de la lui tendre. L'adolescente ravie la saisit aussitôt avant de la plonger dans le liquide violet afin de déposer son échantillon dans une fiole vide. L'adolescente éleva le flacon à la hauteur de ses yeux afin d'étudier sa consistance et comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

« _ _Oh, you make a potion for Dreamless sleep for me ?( __Oh vous faites une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour moi ?)_

- Pansy je ne comprends pas.

_- Potion for me_. (_Potion pour moi_). Insista Pansy en montrant le liquide puis en se désignant.

- Yes Potion for Pansy. Baragouina Odval.

_-Thank you_ ! (_Merci_) _ »

Toutefois, il manquait encore un ingrédient et Pansy ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque à Odval amusée même si elle ne comprenait pas ses propos. Afin de se faire comprendre, l'adolescent observa les bocaux avant de pousser un cri de triomphe à la vue de l'ingrédient tant recherché. Elle saisit le bocal pour le montrer à sa grand-mère agréablement ravie par sa connaissance des potions. Odval curieuse accepta de se laisser aider dans sa préparation puis observa les gestes précis de sa petite-fille avec orgueil car Pansy était manifestement très douée comme sa mère et elle. Après tout, cela ne devrait pas l'étonner car Naraantsuya suivit ses traces et devint une maitresse des potions comme sa propre mère Odval Panshriij et sa grand-mère. Enfin, Pansy avait manifesté son désir de suivre le même chemin lors de leur rencontre…

Les jours suivants, Odval profita de sa passion commune avec sa petite-fille pour gagner sa confiance et se rapprocher d'elle. Les visites de contrôle d'une employée du ministère parlant anglais, leur permirent également de communiquer plus facilement. Ainsi, Pansy expliqua avoir obtenu ses Aspics ce que confirma la fonctionnaire en lui faisant parvenir son diplôme ou encore celui de ses Buses envoyés par le Ministère de la magie anglais. Odval resta favorablement impressionnée à la vue des résultats de sa petite-fille et plus encore par la prévoyance de son mentor Severus Rogue qui avait établir avant sa mort un certificat d'apprentissage attestant la formation complète de Pansy, ce qui lui permettrait de passer les examens nécessaires pour obtenir non seulement le statut de potioniste, mais surtout, tenter de briguer le titre de maitre des potions… Toutefois, Pansy était incapable de se présenter devant les examinateurs mongols pour le moment à cause de ses lacunes dans leur langue. Toutefois, elle pouvait demander un visa étudiant aux Etats-Unis et rejoindre son ami Théodore à Salem, néanmoins, l'adolescente surprit agréablement son aïeule en affirmant rester à ses cotés pour l'instant.

En effet, l'adolescente désirait apprendre à connaitre sa famille mais aussi le pays de sa mère et tenter de comprendre Naraantsuya en restant auprès de son aïeule. Pansy accepta donc de suivit donc les Panshriij à travers la steppe pour porter leurs troupeaux respectifs dans de verts pâturages. Toutefois, sa grand-mère lui proposa de visiter le village sorcier voisin avant le départ. La jeune fille curieuse la suivit et resta surprise par l'architecture des maisons totalement différente de celle de Pré-au-Lard. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer avec curiosité les vitrines des magasins avant de s'attarder devant celle d'un libraire. Au moment de son expulsion, le ministère avait donné 100 gallions à tous les Expulsés mais Pansy n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'acheter quoique ce soit depuis son arrivée en Mongolie. L'adolescente décida donc d'entrer dans la boutique à l'insu de sa grand-mère en train de discuter avec l'une de ses amies. La jeune fille ne songeait aucunement à conserver ses secrets pour elle, néanmoins, la sorcière désirait acheter des livres sans peser encore une fois sur le budget d'Odval qui lui fournissait tout depuis leur rencontre. Aussi, elle franchit le seuil avant d'observer les nombreux rayonnages mais grimaça face aux caractères en cyrillique imposés lors de l'influence soviétique chez les moldus ou encore les écrits en langue mongol traditionnelle. Pansy se mit donc à chercher des livres destinés aux touristes et par conséquent écrits en anglais ou encore un dictionnaire anglo-mongol. Au bout d'un moment, Odval inquiète s'interrogea sur la disparition de sa petite-fille mais un sort de détection la rassura. La Mongole rejoignit aussitôt l'adolescente manifestement en train de chercher des livres. Elle observa ensuite Pansy brandir joyeusement un dictionnaire anglo-mongol ou encore un livre d'apprentissage de la langue anglaise et même un abécédaire. Une fois son butin entre ses mains, l'adolescente se rua à la caisse afin de payer le libraire. Ce dernier encaissa ses achats puis tenta de l'interroger sur son choix mais resta surpris par son vocabulaire très limité. Le sorcier crut à une mauvaise plaisanterie de la part de la jeune Mongole, néanmoins, Odval rectifia aussitôt le malentendu après s'être approchée de sa petite-fille penaude.

Le libraire songeur demanda aussitôt aux deux sorcières de l'attendre puis se rendit dans son arrière-boutique avant de revenir avec plusieurs livres poussiéreux mais en langue anglaise. Pansy avide se jeta alors sur les couvertures sans se soucier de leur provenance. La jeune fille lut les différents titres afin de faire son choix :

_- L'histoire de la Mongolie sorcière_

_- L'Histoire de l'école de Magie Mongole_

_- L'Histoire de Gengis Khan le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps_

_- Les plus belles ballades mongoles_

- Ensuite, elle s'attarda sur des livres moldus tout en s'interrogeant sur leur présence chez un sorcier :

_- Guide touristique de la Mongolie._

_- Atlas de la Mongolie._

_- Le Mongol en cinquante leçons_.

_- Pride and Prejudice_ _ (Orgueil et Préjugés)de Jane Austen_

_- Bridget Jone's Diary (Le Journal de Bridget Jones)d'Helen Fielding_

Pansy curieuse observa le livre de Jane Austendont le titre lui rappela son surnom _Pride Beauty_ avant de parcourir le livre d'Helen Fielding paru en 1996 et manifestement le roman anglais le plus récent de la boutique. Face au ravissement de sa petite-fille, Odval voulut aussitôt acheter tous les livres pour la plus grande joie du libraire ravi de se débarrasser de tous ces invendus acheté à bas prix auprès du représentant d'une société américaine spécialisée dans la vente de livres sorcier et moldus auprès des sorciers. Pansy honteuse voulut les payer elle-même mais sa grand-mère la rassura de son mieux et ne voulut rien savoir.

Une fois rentrée, Pansy n'eut pas le temps de se plonger dans ses livres car elle devait aider les Panshriij à finir leurs derniers préparatifs, néanmoins, l'adolescente prit soin de les glisser dans son sac. Les jours suivants, la sorcière curieuse fit de son mieux pour aider les Mongols durant le voyage tout en s'efforçant de mémoriser les sorts enseignés par les Panshriij. Lorsque le camp s'établit définitivement dans une vaste prairie pour le reste de l'été, Pansy put enfin se plonger dans ses livres. Ainsi, elle tenta d'apprendre le mongol à partir du _Mongol en Cinquante leçon_s en compagnie de sa grand-mère qui apprenait ainsi les bases de l'anglais. L'adolescente voulut également apprendre à lire et écrire sous les encouragements des Panshriij qui ne se moquèrent jamais de ses ânonnements devant les lettres de l'abécédaire en compagnie de ses petits cousins, ni de ses longues lignes pour tenter d'écrire correctement les caractères cyrilliques. L'adolescente étudiait aussi l'atlas, le livre d'histoire mongole pour s'informer sur son nouveau monde. Le soir, Pansy curieuse découvrait ensuite la société moldue britannique grâce au _Journal de Bridget Jones_ avant de rêver du beau Mr Darcy à travers la lecture d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_ le soir.

Les jours suivants, Pansy commença aussi à se lier d'amitié avec les adolescents également présents qui tentaient de l'aider à apprendre leur langue et lui parlèrent le plus simplement possible de leur école par le biais des photographies du livre sur l'école acheté par la jeune fille ainsi que son dictionnaire. L'adolescente faisait aussi de son mieux pour aider ses nouveaux amis et restait fascinée par les aigles des Panshriij manifestement connus pour leurs talents en tant que maitres aigliers. Pansy admirait longuement le vol des aigles mais n'osait pas les rejoindre car nul ne connaissait son secret. Un matin, elle ne parvint cependant plus à retenir son envie et s'éclipsa discrètement pour se transformer avant de prendre son envol sans se douter de la présence d'Odval abasourdie.

La vieille Mongole observa sa petite-fille avec orgueil et rassembla tous les Panshriij pour admirer le vol du rapace manifestement heureux de se sentir enfin libre. Toutefois, Pansy inquiète finit par trembler à la vue sa famille en train d'attendre son retour mais l'adolescente s'apaisa à la vue du regard brillant d'Odval. Cette dernière la convainquit d'avertir le Ministère de la magie Mongole qui l'enregistra légalement comme animagus.

Les semaines suivantes, Pansy redoubla ses efforts pour apprendre la langue mais aussi l'écriture et parvint enfin à s'exprimer d'avantage même si ce n'était pas parfait. Elle observa aussi les livres scolaires de ses lointains cousins qui la taquinèrent sur son envie d'étudier durant les vacances. L'adolescente soulagée constata que l'étude de l'arithmancie, la métamorphose, la transfiguration. la botanique ou encore les runes antiques semblaient similaires au programme de Poudlard. Par contre, elle tenta de rattraper ses lacunes en Histoire de la Magie mongole grâce à son livre en anglais et resta agréablement surprise par les livres sur la Magie Noire manifestement étudiée à l'école mongole contrairement à Poudlard. Or, la jeune fille détenait manifestement une confortable avance en Magie noire sur ses cousins grâce aux enseignements de ce cher professeur Rogue. Enfin, les potions ne devraient pas poser de problèmes non plus si elle prenait soin d'étudier soigneusement le mongol.

Toutefois, Pansy estima devoir intensifier son apprentissage de la langue tout l'été avant d'exposer son idée à sa grand-mère inquiète au début mais qui finit par approuver son idée. Ainsi, Odval accompagna sa petite-fille à l'école de sorcellerie une semaine avant la rentrée afin de pouvoir faire évaluer son niveau et obtenir la permission de s'inscrire. Le corps enseignant apprécia aussitôt la courtoisie de Pansy qui ne se vanta aucunement de ses Aspics ou encore le certificat d'apprentissage établi par Rogue et se soumit sans protester à tous les examens demandés par les professeurs ainsi que la commission d'inspecteurs académiques chargés de l'évaluer. Malgré ses difficultés, les sorciers furent impressionnés par son labeur ou encore son vocabulaire mongol acquis en quelques semaines seulement. Les inspecteurs l'estimèrent aptes à passer ses Buses mongols et ne furent pas surpris par ses brillants résultats même en Magie Noire pourtant pas enseignée à Poudlard. Par contre, ils l'interrogèrent afin de savoir si elle se sentait vraiment capable de procéder à l'examen pour ses Aspics.

Pansy surprise hésita quelques instants, néanmoins, elle refusa poliment en avouant son désir de s'inscrire à l'école afin de pouvoir suivre l'enseignement mongol. La sorcière affirma également ne pas se sentir capable de passer ses Aspics sans une parfaite connaissance de la langue mais aussi des us et coutumes du monde sorcier mongol. Sa réponse satisfit aussitôt les Asiatiques ravis de noter son humilité totalement en désaccord avec le rapport très négatif fourni par les Britanniques. Les professeurs le considérèrent donc comme un tissu de mensonges puis le proviseur souhaita la bienvenue à la jeune fille ravie de pouvoir s'inscrire en septième année et intégrer l'école à la rentrée.

En septembre, Odval légèrement inquiète accompagna donc sa petite-fille nerveuse à la gare puis l'encouragea de son mieux. Les lointains parents de Pansy également en âge d'être scolarisés rassurèrent aussitôt les deux femmes et entrainèrent l'adolescente avec eux avant de leur parler de leur Maison Vert-et-Argent où se rendaient tous les Panshriij. Une fois parvenue à destination, Pansy attendit la fin de la répartition des premières années pour se présenter devant le chaudron magique chargé de déterminer la Maison où elle devait se rendre. Le proviseur résuma brièvement l'histoire de l'adolescente et demanda à tous les élèves de l'accueillir chaleureusement ainsi que de l'aider à s'intégrer parmi eux car elle ne parlait pas un seul mot de leur langue, ni ne connaissait sa véritable apparence ou encore ses origines avant le mois de juillet.

Les élèves éprouvèrent aussitôt une immense sympathie pour la jeune fille et lui sourirent pendant que les enseignants l'aidaient à s'installer dans le chaudron. Ensuite, ils baissèrent soigneusement sa tète pour l'immerger dans l'eau sans aucune inquiétude car le chaudron ne noyait jamais personne. Odval ne connaissait pas la teneur des propos échangés entre eux mais Pansy ravie émergea moins de dix secondes après son immersion sous les applaudissements de sa nouvelle Maison Vert-et-Argent. Les enseignants lancèrent un sort pour la sécher puis la jeune fille rejoignit les Panshriij ainsi que les élèves de son autre Maison.

Odval songea ensuite à la joie de Pansy devant les résultats de ses Aspics mais surtout sa cooptation en tant que potioniste dés cette année après sa brillante réussite aux examens de la Corporation. La jeune fille fut également admise au titre de maitresse des potions mais ne se reposa pas sur ses lauriers et continua sa formation auprès de plusieurs maitres confirmés mongols ou occidentaux au fil des années. Pansy devint également un auror réserviste avant de suivre la voie de l'enseignement tout en continuant ses recherches en potions afin de pouvoir donner la vie à ses futurs enfants sans perdre la sienne.

**_Fin du Flashback_**

* * *

Odval finit par chasser ses pensées nostalgiques et se demanda si la recherche de Pansy au sujet de son père était une bonne chose. En effet, toutes les vérités n'étaient pas forcement bonnes à dire et elle craignait de voir sa chère enfant s'effondrer selon les révélations données par les Malefoy…

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je n'étais pas certaine de l'insérer au début mais un détail me semblait important. _**

**_Que pensez-vous des réactions d'Odval et Pansy face à tous ces bouleversements ?_**

**_Enfin, vous avez découvert comment Pansy découvre le monde moldu avec Jane Austen et Helen Fielding ;)_**

**_Qui va trouver le petit détail ?_**

**_Odval a-t-elle raison de s'inquiéter pour Pansy selon les révélations des Malefoy ?_**

**_A bientot !_**


	58. Chapter 57 Préparation

_**Bonjour et merci à vous pour vos reviews ansi que votre fidélité à cette review. Ce chapitre est une espèce d'introduction avant la confrontation entre Pansy et les Malefoy. Je ne sais pas encore la date de publication du prochain chapitre car la confrontation sera une partie assez charnière du récit et il y a aura également de l'action de la part de Gregory. Donc je vous demande un peu de patience svp ;) En tout cas merci à Cat-240 pour ses remarques qui me permettent de spécifier des détails probablement pas clarifié auparavant à cause de ma distraction. Ainsi, Ron n'utilise aucun sort pour parler avec les Mongols car il n'en connait pas pour la traduction simultanée. Ce sont donc les cousins de Pansy qui lui parlent en anglais. Les Panshriij dont Odval ont appris l'anglais grace à Pansy tout comme Toorj qui parlait seulement un anglais très basique appris à l'école avant de devenir le petit ami de la jeune fille qui lui a enseigné le reste. Les petits garçons parlent anglais car ils sont bilingues mais ils ont bien un léger accent puisqu'ils n'ont jamais vécu en Grande-Bretagne contrairement à leur mère. Lors du procès auquel Ron a assisté, c'est Odval qui a traduit les propos échangés. Pour ce qui est des autres demandes, je ne peux pas anticiper, sinon, vous aurez déjà une partie des explications avant la publication de la confrontation. ;)**_

_**Merci encore et Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

L'après-midi passa lentement puis Pansy remercia les Weasley pour tout et emmena ses fils, Lauren ainsi que sa grand-mère avec elle. Lily bouda un peu après le départ de ses nouveaux amis, néanmoins, sa mère vint la chercher un quart d'heures plus tard et lui promit de les inviter à la maison un de ces jours. Pendant ce temps, les fils de Pansy ou encore Lauren s'amusèrent un bon moment avec les enfants des Mac Kleen, des Turner mais aussi ceux des époux Andrews sortis du Magenmagot dans l'après-midi.

Durant les jeux des enfants surveillés par les nounous, les anciens bannis se réunirent pour discuter de la situation actuelle ainsi que de la liste des prochains Expulsés qui comparaitraient cette nuit, demain mais aussi tous les jours de la semaine à venir. Pansy acquiesça et fut ravie de voir que ses directives avaient été suivies à la lettre. Ainsi, tous les Expulsés considérés non coupables par le Magenmagot, seraient présents sur le sol britannique avant le 2 mai, soit vingt ans après la bataille de Poudlard. Certains Serpentards curieux lui demandèrent la raison de son empressement avant de se ranger à son avis sur le besoin de manifester leurs intentions pacifiques en participant aux commémorations.

Apparemment, une marche aux flambeaux nocturne se tiendrait durant la nuit du 2 mai pour commémorer la bataille puis les discours auraient lieu le lendemain matin. Pansy ne prétendait absolument pas prendre la parole, néanmoins, elle tenait à faire participer tous les Expulsés à ces deux commémorations qui mirent fin à la lutte sanglante engendrée par Voldemort mais aussi leurs parents, frères, familles ou amis. Greg acquiesça en songeant à son père puis poussa un soupir car le visage de Vincent Crabbe s'imposa à son esprit. Pansy inquiète nota son trouble et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. Son ami la remercia par un simple regard puis conserva son mutisme parfaitement connu de tous.

Pansy reprit donc la parole pour affirmer que la participation des Expulsés à la marche nocturne leur permettrait de prendre une part plus active aux commémorations mais également de démontrer leur changement d'attitude puisque très peu d'entre eux quittèrent les cachots pour se battre contre Voldemort vingt ans plus tôt. Les Serpentards acquiescèrent car ils n'étaient point connus pour leur courage mais plutôt leur opportunisme. Toutefois, les ex bannis aspiraient maintenant à une vie tranquille au pays au lieu de continuer à vivre en exil. Aussi, ces sorciers étaient prêts à se soumettre à toutes les actions jugées nécessaires par Pansy pour obtenir leur réhabilitation.

Théodore observa son amie en songeant à son acharnement pour tenter de retrouver tous les Expulsés durant leur exil. En son for intérieur, il la compara encore une fois à Rogue qui fit de son mieux pour préserver sa Maison dans le plus grand des secrets et tenta de détourner les jeunes gens des Mangemorts. Ceux qui furent assez subtils pour réceptionner ces messages extrêmement discrets, ne purent que remercier leur ex directeur après la guerre car ils ne tombèrent pas entre les mains des Carrow avant la bataille finale. En revanche, les autres prirent la Marque et périrent aux cotés de Voldemort après avoir quitté les cachots pour rejoindre ses troupes ou finirent à Azkaban.

Ensuite, les futurs Expulsés furent traqués les uns après les autres en juin avant de se retrouver à Azkaban. Certains crurent sombrer dans la folie à cause des Détraqueurs et ressentiment un immense soulagement face à leur sortie de leurs cellules durant la nuit du 31 juin. Toutefois, Pansy inquiète estima que cela ne présageait rien de bon et ne fut pas détrompée par leur transfert dans une salle spéciale du Magenmagot à 1 heure du matin le 1er juillet. Théodore se colla aussitôt à son amie dans l'espoir de ne pas être séparés puis ils assistèrent aux procès de leurs camarades ou même des adultes en attendant leur propre tour. Les deux amis constatèrent avec stupeur la rapidité de ces procès expéditifs qui duraient moins de cinq minutes avant le transfert des Expulsés dans une autre salle. Nott constata également la soif de vengeance ou encore la douleur de certains jurés aveuglés par la perte d'un être cher durant la bataille. Les accusés n'étaient pas appelés à la barre par ordre alphabétique, ce qui permit à Nott de rester en compagnie de Pansy mais aussi de Goyle amaigri depuis son séjour à Azkaban. Ce dernier préoccupait particulièrement Pansy car il ne se remettait toujours pas de la mort de Vincent et elle craignait de le voir finir très mal s'il ne se reprenait pas très rapidement. Malheureusement, Pansy ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour lui dans leur position actuelle. Mrs Goyle lui avait fait parvenir sa proposition, néanmoins, l'adolescente ne s'était pas sentie capable de dépasser le stade de l'amitié avec Gregory ou se lier irrémédiablement à lui grâce à un mariage arrangé à la sauvette dans le tribunal. D'ailleurs son ami ne lui en tint aucunement rigueur car lui non plus ne songeait aucunement à une alliance matrimoniale en ce moment.

Ensuite, les deux garçons mais aussi les autres Serpentards abasourdis présents dans la salle restèrent surpris face aux révélations de Parkinson senior ou encore la transformation radicale de Pansy sous leurs yeux. L'adolescente profondément choquée ne parvenait même pas à avancer d'un pas en raison de son trouble mais aussi du poids de ses chaines ainsi que des boulets bien trop lourds pour son corps extrêmement frêle. Au bout d'un moment, les aurors se rendirent compte de la situation et l'aidèrent à marcher afin de pourvoir l'emmener dans une autre salle où les futurs Expulsés surpris s'interrogèrent sur l'identité de cette poupée de porcelaine. Le condamné suivant leur donna rapidement la réponse puis les Serpentards abasourdis observèrent longuement l'eurasienne trop abattue pour prononcer un seul mot.

A 15 heures, tous les accusés avaient été jugés furent réunis dans la salle puis les aurors leur expliquèrent leur expulsion en France où un centre d'accueil semblait avoir été préparé en hâte par le Ministère de la Magie français pour les accueillir. Ils conduisirent ensuite les Expulsés à deux salles adjacentes transformées pour l'occasion en vestiaires puis les condamnés eurent enfin droit à une douche. Une heure plus tard, des employées portèrent aux filles les affaires personnelles trouvées sur elles le jour de leur arrestation pendant que les aurors en faisaient de même pour les jeunes gens. Une fois leurs maigres possessions en mains, les condamnés furent de nouveau réunis pour pouvoir procéder à l'expulsion. Toutefois, les aurors affirmèrent procéder d'abord à l'extradition de Pansy Panshriij car leurs homologues mongols insistaient pour venir la chercher eux-mêmes. Une minute plus tard, les Asiatiques firent leur apparition et discutèrent quelques minutes avec leurs collègues avant de s'exprimer dans un anglais laborieux pour demander à Pansy Panshriij de s'avancer.

Les filles inquiètes entourèrent aussitôt leur camarade mais l'une des employées la saisit par le bras pour l'emmener au-devant des aurors mongols. Les étudiants masculins de Serpentard stupéfaits ou encore leurs ex camarades plus âgés notèrent alors la nouvelle transformation de leur amie métamorphosée par sa panoplie similaire à celle de Rogue. Pansy s'efforçait de ne pas trembler mais ne put s'empêcher de marcher très lentement pour retarder l'inévitable. Toutefois, elle finit par arriver auprès des Mongols qui la saluèrent poliment en anglais avant de la rassurer de leur mieux tout en jetant des regards surpris sur l'affolement de la salle ou encore la peur évidente de tous jeunes gens. Théodore inquiet se précipita sur Pansy pour la retenir avant de demander aux Mongols de la laisser partir avec eux en France mais les aurors affirmèrent que la citoyenne mongole Pansy Panshriij n'était pas encore majeure en Mongolie où le Ministère avait établi la majorité à dix-huit ans seulement comme chez les moldus. Aussi, la jeune fille serait prise en charge par le service social du Ministère pendant la recherche des membres de sa famille.

Ensuite, ils proposèrent à l'adolescente apeurée de saluer rapidement ses amis avant leur départ. Pansy enlaça aussitôt Théo puis se tourna vers les autres bannis avant de saisir son médaillon offert par Rogue et l'exhiba publiquement tout en lançant un _Serpentard un jour… Serpentard toujours !_ Ses camarades ou encore les Serpentards plus âgés répondirent aussi en chœur tout en songeant que le maitre des potions avait donné son médaillon fétiche à la jeune fille. Ils voulurent en parler avec elle cependant Pansy était déjà partie avec les Mongols. Nott chassa ses pensées mais se demanda si Ron était au courant de la portée symbolique de ce bijou car tous les anciens ou actuels étudiants de la Maison en 1998 étaient conscients du fait que Rogue l'avait porté durant des années sous sa tunique sombre à l'insu des autres professeurs ou encore les élèves des autres maisons. Aux yeux des Serpentards expulsés, le don de ce médaillon conféra donc à Pansy l'autorité de Rogue. Certes, l'adolescente ne possédait pas de liens de sang avec lui, ni de certitude sur ses origines de sang-pur mais les Expulsés se moquaient maintenant du statut des sorciers après toutes ces années d'exil. Ils avaient également perdu leurs anciens préjugés sur les moldus et aspiraient simplement à une vie tranquille sans songer à enquêter sur les parents de Pansy.

Enfin, Pansy s'était battue pour les maintenir unis toutes ces années et luttait à présent pour leur réinsertion, ce qui lui conférait encore une fois une autorité tacite même si elle refusait tout titre. Afin de coordonner les Expulsés, la jeune femme avait cependant accepté de participer à la création de la branche des Expatriés au sein de la Maison où elle détenait une influence bien plus forte que celle de Nott sorcier au sang-pur, Gregory ainsi que d'autres encore. Toutefois, Théodore inquiet craignait maintenant de voir sa sœur de cœur s'effondrer selon les révélations des Malefoy ce soir. En effet, Ron avait beau penser que Pansy devait être la fille de Rogue, Nott estimait ce fait improbable car les Malefoy n'auraient jamais acheté la main d'une enfant sang-mêlé pour leur fils…

Pendant ce temps, Ron contacta Harry qui accepta de les accompagner ce soir après le coucher des enfants confiés à la garde d'Odval. Ensuite, il ne vit pas l'heure de rentrer chez lui où le sorcier fut ravi de l'accueil chaleureux reçu. Toutefois, le Gryffondor ne donna aucun baiser à Pansy devant les enfants car ils désiraient attendre au moins la fin des Aspics de Rose pour officialiser leur relation. Cela permettrait à la jeune fille de passer sereinement ses examens sans se déconcentrer à cause de la vie sentimentale de leur père. Enfin, les deux adultes estimaient pouvoir ainsi démarrer leur histoire sans subir de pressions de la part de leurs enfants respectifs. En effet, Ron ne voulait pas heurter la sensibilité des petits garçons plus habitués à la présence permanente d'un homme auprès de leur mère depuis quatre ans. Il était également conscient de devoir les rassurer sur ses intentions envers Pansy ou encore sa volonté de ne jamais usurper la place de Toorj revenu sur ses pas le mois dernier. Enfin, le sorcier voulait également en discuter calmement avec son fils Hugo.

En attendant, Ron fut ravi d'entendre enfin des rires ou même des cris dans son appartement auparavant si vide. Il participa volontiers aux jeux de Kushi et Severus puis parvint à y inclure également les jumeaux curieux. Au bout d'une demi-heures, ils finirent par se laver rapidement les mains avant de rejoindre Pansy et Odval déjà à table. Après le repas fort animé, Kushi finit par s'endormir rapidement sans entendre la fin de la fable lue par sa mère. Ensuite, les garçons veillèrent un peu plus longtemps mais finirent par aller se coucher en raison de leur fatigue causée par le décalage horaire.

Une fois tout ce petit monde couché, Pansy discuta avec Ronald ainsi que sa grand-mère de la soirée à venir puis les sorciers tentèrent de la rassurer de leur mieux. Le Gryffondor reprit la parole :

« _ Pansy je me moque de tes origines : tu pourrais même être la fille de Voldemort en personne, cela ne changerait rien pour moi. Affirma-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ronald, s'il y a bien d'une chose dont je sois certaine, c'est de ton soutien quoiqu'il arrive._ Le rassura Pansy en posant sa main sur la sienne._ Et celui de ma grand-mère.

- Je n'aurais cependant pas du t'influencer à propos de Rogue car rien ne me prouve que tu sois sa fille biologique même si j'y ai cru à cause de ses cadeaux ou encore vos attitudes similaires. Soupira Ron.

- On verra bien Ronald, pour l'instant je ne me fais aucune illusion afin d'éviter une profonde déception si ce n'est pas mon père.

- Tant d'indices concordent pourtant. Intervint Odval.

- Les Malefoy n'auraient jamais payé une fortune pour obtenir ma main dans ce cas. Répliqua Pansy inquiète.

- Mais Rogue est le fils d'Eileen Prince et par conséquent l'héritier d'une famille très riche. Les Malefoy voulaient peut-être tenter de réclamer l'héritage des Prince après ton mariage avec leur fils ? Proposa Ron.

- Les grands-parents du professeur ont légalement vendu tous leurs biens à un neveu avant leur mort et l'argent obtenu de la vente a été dilapidé ou donné à des œuvres caritatives donc je ne pourrais pas contester leur testament même si j'étais leur arrière-petite-fille. Aussi, les Malefoy n'auraient pas négocié ma main avec Parkinson dans l'espoir d'obtenir l'héritage des Prince. Contesta Pansy._ »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Pansy alla s'habiller après avoir expliqué quelques détails sur les Serpentards à Ronald curieux. A son retour, le Gryffondor admira aussitôt sa belle simplement vêtue d'une longue robe noire qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. La jeune femme était également parée de son médaillon plus précieux que tout l'or du monde à ses yeux. Ron ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de songer que si Pansy n'était pas la fille biologique de Rogue, elle devait cependant l'être aux yeux du maitre des potions qui lui fit don de ce bijou à l'insu de tous peu avant l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard le soir du 2 mai. Le Gryffondor songea au sentiment de culpabilité de Pansy toujours convaincue d'être indirectement responsable de la mort de son mentor en n'ayant pas insisté d'avantage pour lui faire porter ses potions un antidote contre les venins avec lui. Une minute plus tard, ils se téléportèrent au Chaudron Baveur où les anciens bannis entouraient les nouveaux venus qui se précipitèrent sur Pansy. La jeune femme discuta un moment avec eux puis Harry arriva enfin avant d'observer un instant tous ces anciens exilés ou encore leurs enfants. Il retint aussitôt un sourire en songeant à la survie de Poudlard grâce à tous ces petits Serpents mais resta ensuite fasciné par l'intonation parfaitement roguienne de la voix de Pansy durant son discours.

Il se souvint aussi des propos de Nott avant le sortilège d'Amnésie hier soir sur l'existence de liens toujours très forts entre les anciens Serpentards et les jeunes générations durant leurs études à Poudlard. Ils maintenaient également des relations intimes mais aussi commerciales ou professionnelles au point d'élire leurs représentants. D'après Nott, Draco reprit la place de son père Lucius après la guerre, néanmoins, les Malefoy devaient probablement s'inquiéter des conséquences de l'arrivée des Expulsés bien plus nombreux que les Serpentards restés au pays. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle les anciens Bannis désiraient sa présence durant la visite de Pansy au Manoir de Lucius. D'après Ron, elle craignait également un débordement de la part de Gregory sans l'intervention d'un auror pour calmer les esprits lors de sa confrontation avec Draco.

Enfin, les trois représentants des Expulsés remercièrent Harry pour sa gentillesse puis Pansy accepta le bras de Ron pour transplaner.

* * *

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude des Serpentards face à Pansy ?**_

_**Quelle signification peut avoir le médaillon ?**_

_**Le raisonnement de Pansy est-il logique ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?**_


	59. Chapter 58 l'ombre de Vincent Crabbe

_**Bonjour à tous et merci pour votre lecture mais aussi vos reviews ! Comme d'habitude, les inscrits auront leur réponse par mp et je remercie ici Cat-240 ( je vais essaye de ne pas trop te faire languir) et Samia (notamment pour ta remarque très pertinente Samia mais je ne peux encore te révéler la raison pour laquelle personne ne porte Pansy voir le portrait de Rogueà Poudlard car ce sera dit dans le prochain chapitre normalement). **_

_**Alors au début, je voulais tout mettre dans un seul chapitre mais trop de choses pourraient etre survolées à force de lever des morceaux pour tenter d'alléger le pavé. Je m'excuse aussi pour les nombreux dialogues mais cela me semblait plus juste de faire parler directement les personnages cette fois-ci. **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Les trois Serpentards vêtus de noirs et les deux Gryffondor se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant les grilles du Manoir Malefoy. Si Harry y était retourné à plusieurs reprises lors de ses participations aux perquisitions hebdomadaires durant ses premières années de service, Ron ne remit jamais les pieds depuis et déglutit à la vue de l'immense bâtisse. Toutefois, Pansy serra discrètement sa main puis il se ressaisit aussitôt car personne ne serait torturé cette nuit et aucun Mangemort ne les attaquerait non plus.

Harry proposa aux autres de s'annoncer puis saisit le battant d'une petite cloche en forme de dragon pour signaler leur présence. Les grilles s'ouvrirent aussitôt dans un grincement sinistre sous le regard impassible des Serpentards déjà venus à plusieurs reprises chez les Malefoy avant la guerre. Nott observa sa sœur de cœur en songeant qu'elle aurait pu devenir la propriétaire des lieux un jour et ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question :

« _ Pans' tu as des regrets parfois ?

- Aucun et encore moins maintenant. Répondit tranquillement la jeune femme tout en serrant la main de Ron secrètement ravi.

- Tu aurais pu devenir _Lady Malefoy_. Plaisanta Gregory.

- La liberté n'a pas de prix Greg, je ne me souviens pas de ma rupture avec Draco comme il l'a décrite mais fort heureusement nous ne sommes pas mariés car nous étions trop différents et serions probablement devenus très malheureux avant de nous aigrir. Or. Rétorqua aussitôt Pansy.

- Pans' tu as échappé à deux horribles mariages parce que tu ne serais pas devenue Lady Malefoy mais Mrs Goyle si la mère de Greg était parvenue à vous convaincre de convoler juste avant vos audiences respectives. S'esclaffa Théo.

- Hem… Intervint Ron jaloux.

- Pans' est une amie pour moi et je ne pense pas la vexer en affirmant n'éprouver aucune attirance envers elle. Répliqua Gregory afin de rassurer Weasley.

- Pareil pour moi Greg.

- Pas de soucis Pans'

- T'es rassuré Weasley ? Bon tu as bien pris la potion hier ou je vais devenir parrain d'ici peu, quoique, vous n'avez pas du faire grand-chose vu tes oreilles fumantes à cause de la pimentine. Taquina Théodore.

- Vas te faire prendre Nott. Rétorqua Ron.

- Bon au moins, ça a le mérite de détendre tout le monde. Intervint Harry._ »

Les cinq sorciers s'observèrent puis se mirent à rire, ce qui leur permit d'évacuer leur stress face à l'idée de leur confrontation avec les Malefoy. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par se reprendre puis se décidèrent enfin à suivre l'allée imposante afin de se présenter à la porte où un elfe de maison proprement vêtu et bien nourri les fit entrer.

Greg tenta de dissimuler un tic nerveux mais ressentit un profond malaise dés le vestibule où Vincent et lui passaient souvent du temps ensemble en attendant l'arrivée de Malefoy. En revanche, Pansy observa l'immuabilité de la décoration, néanmoins, elle nota la disparition de l'atmosphère oppressante qui régnait auparavant dans le vestibule. La jeune femme se ressaisit et salua poliment l'elfe manifestement bien mieux traité que ses prédécesseurs mais la présence de Granger au Ministère ne devait probablement pas être étrangère à cette amélioration. Au moins, la Miss-je-Sais-Tout avait accompli une bonne chose de ce coté-là.

L'elfe salua les visiteurs puis voulut saisir leurs capes mais ils déclinèrent poliment sa proposition avant de le suivre jusqu'au salon où les attendaient les Malefoy. Si Harry et Ron restèrent surpris par l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la pièce, les anciens bannis ne prêtèrent aucune attention au feu crépitant dans la cheminée, ni les verres en cristal de Bohème ou la bouteille de Whisky pur feu posés sur un petit guéridon. Par contre, ils s'immobilisèrent au milieu de la pièce face à trois Serpentards vêtus de noir également debout. Gregory planta aussitôt son regard dans celui de Draco légèrement inquiet à la vue de l'expression sinistre de son ancien larbin, Nott se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour dominer Zabini mal à l'aise puis Pansy observa Lucius Malefoy manifestement prêt à relever son défi.

Harry soupira aussitôt en songeant au ridicule de cette situation déjà entrevue au mariage mais Ron lui conseilla de ne pas troubler l'échange des Serpentards. Cette remarque lui valut aussitôt l'approbation silencieuse d'Astoria ou encore Narcissa qui demanda à l'elfe de servir ces messieurs qui s'installèrent confortablement dans des fauteuils tout en sirotant un whisky d'au moins dix ans d'âge. Durant leur dégustation, ils observèrent les six belligérants toujours en train de s'observer en chiens de faïence. Ron ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de s'attarder sur Lucius Malefoy qui arborait encore sa longue chevelure et ne semblait pas atteint de calvitie contrairement à son rejeton. Toutefois, le Gryffondor nota ensuite les rides profondes autour des yeux ainsi que les plis amers de la bouche ou encore ses tremblements.

Au bout de trois minutes, Zabini gêné fut le premier à céder sous le regard victorieux de Nott qui le salua poliment mais froidement après les salutations de Blaise. Théodore se positionna ensuite près de Pansy et Goyle toujours en train de fixer leurs interlocuteurs respectifs. Harry soupira mais estima que les quatre sorciers finiraient par cesser également d'ici peu. D'ailleurs Draco lui semblait sur le point de céder également mais s'il avait fini par s'incliner de bonne grâce devant Pansy, ce geste semblait lui coûter énormément face à Gregory. L'auror resta surpris par l'entêtement de Goyle pourtant connu pour sa docilité envers Malefoy à Poudlard. Il songea que lui-même n'accorda jamais beaucoup de crédits à cet ancien larbin dont l'esprit semblait alors très limité, du moins, en apparence.

D'après Ron, Pansy craignait un débordement de la part de Gregory qui n'acceptait pas la mort de Vincent Crabbe dont il tenait Malefoy responsable. D'ailleurs, Harry ne comprenait pas cette prise de position car Crabbe mourut à cause de son propre sort après avoir lancé le _Feudeymon_. Pansy semblait partager son point de vue, néanmoins, elle comprenait la douleur de Goyle et avait demandé à l'auror de songer à la sienne si Ron fut également décédé ce soir-là lors de l'incendie de la salle-sur-demande. Harry ne répondit rien face à cette demande mais imaginait fort bien le désarroi de Gregory. Toutefois, il estimait que vingt années s'étaient écoulées depuis et nul ne devrait encore conserver de la haine envers les uns ou les autres.

Deux minutes plus tard, Malefoy finit par baisser les yeux face au regard méprisant lancé par Gregory. Ce dernier respectait sa promesse envers Pansy et n'utilisait aucun sort violent, néanmoins, il n'entendait pas mâcher ces mots car Vincent reposait sous terre depuis bientôt vingt ans contrairement à Draco Malefoy… Ce dernier embarrassé finit par prendre la parole :

« _ Bonsoir Goyle… Hem Gregory.

- Malefoy… Déclara simplement Gregory.

- Ça fait longtemps… Tenta Draco.

- Trop longtemps… Répondit sèchement Greg.

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, nous passions tellement de temps ensemble à Poudlard. Affirma Draco.

- Ton larbin te manquait Malefoy ? Ne comptes pas sur moi pour redevenir ton homme à tout faire, ni ton garde du corps! Rétorqua Gregory en croisant ses bras sur son torse imposant.

- Je ne songeais pas à ça ! Nous étions amis avant…

- Avant que tu ne nous entraînes dans la salle sur demande ? Vincent serait encore en vie si tu ne nous avais pas contraints à te suivre là-bas mais le grand Malefoy, était bien trop faible pour agir seul. L'interrompit Greg.

- Je suis désolé pour Vincent car c'était l'un de mes amis à moi aussi ! Affirma Draco.

- Nous ne fumes jamais tes amis mais seulement tes serviteurs. Rétorqua froidement Goyle sans se soucier de la stupeur générale face à sa soudaine volubilité totalement inattendue de sa part hormis pour ses deux amis.

- Greg… Je regrette énormément mes erreurs, crois moi : je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir me racheter et permettre à mon fils de marcher la tête haute au lieu de raser les murs à cause des actions de ma famille.

- Menteur… Rétorqua Greg.

- Mais… Tenta Malefoy.

- Si tu éprouvais véritablement des regrets, je n'aurais pas du économiser la plus grande partie de mes premiers salaires d'apprenti pour offrir à Vincent une sépulture décente. Révéla Gregory.

- Il était considéré comme un Mangemort et je ne pouvais donc pas aggraver la situation de ma famille en faisant réaliser un tombeau pour Vincent. Se défendit Draco.

- Tu vois la différence entre toi et moi Malefoy ? Je n'oublie pas mes amis, encore moins pour des raisons politiques ou par opportunisme. Par contre, toi tu es un assassin. Décréta froidement Greg.

- Gregory, j'avais dix-sept ans seulement moi aussi. Enfin, tu avais passé l'année à Poudlard contrairement à moi qui dus apprendre à survivre pour ne pas devenir fou devant les exactions de ma tante Bellatrix ou encore les sautes d'humeur de Voldemort ! Répliqua Draco.

- Tais-toi Imbécile ! Rétorqua Greg avant de pointer sa baguette sur Draco paniqué.

- Goyle calmes-toi. Tentèrent les Serpentards et les deux Gryffondor.

- Av… Commença Greg. _ »

Harry tenta aussitôt d'intervenir tout comme le reste de l'assistance dont Lucius Malefoy qui abandonna son défi contre Pansy toujours silencieuse. Toutefois, ils n'en eurent pas le temps car les baguettes de tous les Serpentards volèrent dans les airs avant de finir entre les mains de Pansy qui jeta un regard extrêmement sévère à Gregory penaud car il l'avait probablement déçu par son attitude et elle utilisa un sort informulé pour l'interrompre. La Serpentarde ouvrit enfin la bouche pour exprimer sa déception face au manque de contrôle de son ami ou encore la discorde de la Maison exposée en public. La jeune femme continua de parler un moment sous le regard d'Harry fasciné par le ton de sa voix similaire à celui de Rogue ou encore les mouvements de sa cape. Il crut même revoir la _Terreur des Cachots_ au moment où elle démontra sa réprobation par ses expressions faciales. Potter resta également surpris par la soudaine docilité des Serpentards dont celle de Lucius Malefoy.

Grace à un nouveau sort informulé, Pansy fit avancer les sièges jusqu'aux Serpentards priés de s'asseoir. Ses interlocuteurs obéirent aussitôt avant d'écouter le discours de la jeune femme sur la nécessité d'une certaine coopération pour tenter de maintenir la Maison sur pied au lieu de se lancer dans une guerre fratricide seulement nocive pour les Serpentards eux-mêmes. Greg protesta aussitôt contre l'idée d'une union avec les _Planqués_ mais s'apaisa après les propos de son amie sur la paix et la neutralité. Pansy affirma également comprendre son point de vue, néanmoins, elle refusait de le voir se faire guider par une vengeance aveugle et injuste contre Draco. Greg tenta cependant de lui faire réaliser sa douleur:

« _ Pans' il a tué Vincent !

- Ce n'est pas lui qui a lancé le _Feudeymon_ mais Vincent lui-même. Rétorqua tranquillement Pansy sur un ton on ne peut plus Roguien.

- Mais c'est Malefoy qui nous a traîné là-bas malgré nos refus !

- Il a utilisé le sortilège _Imperium_ sur vous ? Demanda la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil Roguien.

- Non… Répondit Greg de mauvaise grâce.

- Greg, je comprends ta douleur mais même si Malefoy vous a entrainé de force dans la salle sur demande, il n'a pas contraint Vincent à utiliser le _Feudeymon_. Crabbe a agi de sa propre initiative et tu le sais fort bien. Insista Pansy.

- Mais… Tenta Greg.

- Est-ce que tu as vraiment tenté de jeter des sort pour stopper le Trio d'or ?

- Non pas vraiment.

- Tu vois, personne ne t'a contraint à lancer des sortilèges ou autres. Donc Vincent a agi de sa propre initiative mais n'a pas su maitriser le sortilège et s'est retrouvé pris à son propre piège.

- Mais….

- Il n'y a pas de mais, à moins que, tu ne tiennes à finir à Azkaban à cause de ta bêtise ? Tu as pensé à ta mère malade qui a passé ces vingt dernières années à prier pour ton retour, tu veux la blesser encore une fois ? Elle n'a pas assez souffert entre l'emprisonnement de ton père ou ton exil ? L'interrogea Pansy.

- Je… Non. Concéda Gregory penaud.

- Il est temps de vivre et ne plus se laisser influencer par les erreurs du passé. De toute façon, rien ne ramènera Vincent alors vis ta propre vie. Conseilla Pansy.

- Ça ne doit pas m'obliger à faire la paix avec Malefoy ou redevenir son larbin. Avertit cependant Greg méfiant tout en jetant un regard sombre à Draco inquiet.

- Personne ne te le demande, nous voulons simplement pouvoir retourner en Grande-Bretagne sans risquer de se retrouver au sein d'une guerre fratricide._ Insista Pansy_ Je pense que la _Vieille Garde _sera d'accord avec moi sur une cohabitation neutre entre les anciens _bannis_ et les _planqués_ au sein de la Maison ? Reprit la jeune femme en s'adressant à Lucius.

- Nous ne voulons pas non plus de luttes intestines entre nous mais seulement la certitude de ne subir aucune représailles de la part de l'autre faction bien plus nombreuse. Répondit prudemment Lucius Malefoy.

- Les Expulsés aspirent seulement à rentrer chez eux sans devoir se soucier de luttes au sein de la Maison. Certes, ne vous attendez pas à des retrouvailles émouvantes car le fossé entre les deux factions est bien trop profond pour l'instant, néanmoins, rien ne dit que les prochaines décennies ne parviendront pas à combler la distance entre nous. Affirma Pansy.

- Certes… A ce propos, que se passera-t-il à Poudlard à la rentrée puisque votre faction est la plus influente ? Demanda Lucius en haussant un sourcil.

- Nul ne veut de guerre entre les enfants Serpentards et les autres Maisons qu'ils soient sang-purs, sang-mêlés ou moldus car ils n'ont rien à voir avec les événements du passé. Enfin, les petits Serpentards semblent avoir subi beaucoup de préjugés jusqu'à présent et nous ne devons pas leur provoquer d'avantage de problèmes avec de vieilles histoires. Le Rassura Pansy.

- En effet, nos enfants ou petits-enfants subissent les moqueries mais aussi la méfiance des autres. D'ailleurs, mon petit-fils Scorpius risque de devoir s'exiler pour pouvoir effectuer son apprentissage à moins de réussir sa mise à l'épreuve auprès de vous, néanmoins, êtes-vous vraiment certaine de désirer donner une chance à celui qui aurait pu être votre fils et se trouve être l'enfant votre ancienne flamme ? L'interrogea Lucius Malefoy curieux.

- Je n'aime pas les préjugés après avoir réalisé ce dont mes victimes avaient souffert lorsque j'en fus moi-même l'objet. Aussi, mes mises à l'épreuve sont ouvertes à tous quelles que soient leurs origines. Alors si Scorpius me démontre ses capacités, je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait s'exiler pour pouvoir étudier si mon enseignement l'intéresse.

- Une telle générosité inattendue me laisse pantois. Confessa Lucius Malefoy vraiment surpris.

- Mr Malefoy, j'ai également des enfants et je peux donc comprendre vos inquiétude car mon souhait est devoir mes quatre fils vivre en paix au lieu de subir la méfiance générale. Enfin, nous devons déjà rétablir notre réputation aux yeux du monde sorcier britannique sans devoir perdre notre énergie à lutter contre d'autres Serpentards ou blesser des enfants.

- Donc vous proposez vraiment la paix entre les deux factions de la Maison ?

- Exact.

- La Maison-mère est donc bien heureuse du retour de ses membres dispersés à travers le monde. Affirma Lucius Malefoy d'un ton solennel en se levant pour enlacer Pansy.

- Serpentard un jour… Commença la jeune femme.

- Serpentard toujours… Conclut gravement Lucius Malefoy._ »

Les Gryffondor curieux observèrent l'étreinte manifestement solennelle des deux Serpentards puis Harry abasourdi resta sans voix face à l'espèce de baiser de paix échangé par la jeune femme et Lucius Malefoy. En revanche, Ron resta tranquille car ce geste furtif était tout sauf sensuel puis il admira le retour d'une ancienne tradition sorcière censément perdue par le monde sorcier mais manifestement toujours en vigueur chez les Serpentards. Pendant ce temps, Nott mais aussi Zabini photographièrent l'étreinte, le baiser puis la poignée de main historique des deux protagonistes afin de pouvoir la montrer aux membres de leur faction respective.

Ensuite, Nott répéta ce rituel avec Zabini puis les regards se portèrent sur Goyle et Malefoy légèrement inquiet. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux hommes finirent cependant par imiter les autres avant de se détendre un peu même si leur amitié ne semblait jamais pouvoir refleurir. Toutefois, Pansy inquiète observa les tremblements de Lucius Malefoy avant de lui proposer de s'asseoir ensemble devant une tasse thé. Ce geste élégant permit au Serpentard de s'asseoir sans devoir montrer sa faiblesse aux autres en s'asseyant le premier.

La sorcière songeuse se remémora soudainement un détail et réalisa la raison pour laquelle Lucius Malefoy tenait à lui donner des informations sur son père car Malefoy senior espérait probablement quelque chose en échange mais pas de l'argent…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que la première partie vous a plu. **_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Gregory ?**_

_**- Et celle de Malefoy ?**_

_**- D'après vous, Pansy a-t-elle raison de parler ainsi à Greg ?**_

_**- Comment qualifieriez-vous son attitude lors de l'altercation entre les deux hommes ou encore sa discussion avec Lucius Malefoy ?**_

_**- Comment jugez-vous Lucius ?**_

_**- Comment avez-vous trouvé le baiser de la paix ?**_

_**- D'après vous, les deux factions pourraient-elles aller au-delà d'un accord de neutralité et se fondre en une seule un jour ?**_

_**- Selon vous qu'est-ce que Lucius Malefoy pourrait désirer contre ses informations ?**_

_**Voilà et à bientot pour la suite !**_

_**Je suis curieuse de lire vos réactions ou commentaires ^^**_


	60. Chapter 59 La Malédiction

**_Bonsoir à tous ! Voici la seconde partie de la confrontation (la troisième doit encore subir des retouches). En tout cas merci à Ptitcoeurfragile et Cat-240 pour vos review qui m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que la fiction continue de vous intéresser (MDR) car les reviews se sont faites rares sur le chapitre précédent. Pourtant la rencontre entre Goyle et Draco me semblait interessante (oui je sais vous attendez tous les confidences de Lulu mais ça sera pas forcément pour tout de suite (du moins pas avant cet après-midi ou demain XD). En tout cas, j'espère que la réaction de Greg vous a plu car je ne voulais pas en faire juste une brute c'est pourqui il n'a pas eu la réaction à laquelle tu t'attendais Cat-240. Greg est devenu plus mature en vingt ans et ne ressemble plus au larbin soumis de Malefoy. Au sujet de ta question sur les sorciers homosexuels, ne t'inquiète pas car les inclinations de chacun seront bien prises en compte. Pour ce qui est des mariages forcés, je ne peux pas t'anticiper les choses mais les Serpentards ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac et pourraient fort bien donner du fil à retordre au Ministère. En fait, ce sont les Gryffondor, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles qui vont devoir s'inquieter après la promulgation de la Loi. Enfin, Samia voici la réponse à ta question sur Rogue. _**

**_Voilà Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

_La sorcière songeuse se remémora soudainement un détail et réalisa la raison pour laquelle Lucius Malefoy tenait à lui donner des informations sur son père car Malefoy senior espérait probablement quelque chose en échange mais pas de l'argent…_

Pansy observa discrètement Lucius Malefoy saisir la tasse de thé tendue par l'elfe de maison avant de se ressaisir pour prendre la sienne. La jeune femme remercia aussitôt le domestique avant de tourner son thé face à son interlocuteur pendant que les autres hommes sirotaient du whisky. Or, la Serpentarde était convaincue de l'attrait de cette boisson pour son hôte manifestement pas vraiment habitué à déguster du thé à cette heure-ci. En effet, Lucius Malefoy était un homme du monde habitué aux soirées mondaines ou encore au repas d'affaires et non un paisible vieillard même si ses activités devaient probablement être limitées depuis la fin de la guerre.

Aussi, sa transformation en sorcier casanier relevait d'un phénomène plutôt inédit aux yeux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sourit un instant à Astoria et Narcissa en train de prendre le thé avec eux mais son regard retourna aussitôt sur les mouvements légèrement hésitants de Lucius comme si le vieux Serpent ne parvenait pas à les coordonner correctement. Lady Malefoy nota son regard avant de faire un signe très discret à sa belle-fille qui hocha silencieusement la tête tout en observant Pansy. Toutefois, Astoria n'éprouvait plus aucune crainte au sujet de la potioniste après le constat de son attachement à Weasmoche ou encore l'absence évidente d'un intérêt amoureux pour Draco.

Elle restait cependant impressionnée par con caractère bien plus conciliant que dans ses souvenirs et se demanda jusqu'où Pansy était arrivée pour tromper son monde à Poudlard afin de servir les desseins de Rogue. Certes, les épreuves subies depuis son exil devaient détenir une influence, néanmoins, la Serpentarde n'était déjà probablement pas capricieuse, ni aussi bécasse que ce que Pansy voulut leur faire croire alors.

Ensuite, elle observa avec intérêt le médaillon de Rogue autour du cou de la jeune femme car ce bijou donnait une certaine influence à Pansy auprès des Expulsés mais aussi certains des Serpentards restés au pays dont Draco conscient du sacrifice du directeur des potions pour lui épargner un sort terrible après l'échec de sa tentative de meurtre à l'encontre de Dumbledore. Certes, Rogue l'avait également fait pour arriver à ses fins, néanmoins, Draco lui demeurait cependant reconnaissant pour sa protection discrète.

Par contre, Draco ne s'était jamais douté du dévouement de Pansy à l'égard de Rogue ou encore de son intelligence car il l'avait toujours prise pour une cruche même si son ex petite amie fit semblant d'en rajouter dans l'espoir de faire annuler les fiançailles. Le Serpentard n'avait donc jamais imaginé le talent manipulateur de la soi-disant bécasse collée à ses basques mais qui suivait en réalité un apprentissage des plus poussés avec Rogue manifestement parvenu à lui faire terminer sa formation juste avant le mois de mai 1998. Apparemment, le directeur devait la tenir en grande considération s'il lui fit don de son bien le plus personnel. Astoria ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Rogue était le père inconnu de Pansy comme supposait Draco et attendit que son beau-père se décide enfin à parler pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius Malefoy observa attentivement Pansy tout en regrettant secrètement l'annulation des fiançailles en 1998 car une femme de cette trempe ne lui aurait pas déplu comme belle-fille. Certes, Astoria était une très bonne mère pour Scorpius, néanmoins, elle détenait seulement son argent pour elle et ne parvenait pas à partager les intérêts de Draco qui s'enfermait donc dans son bureau toute la journée pour veiller sur les affaires ou encore la gestion du Manoir au lieu de supporter cette femme superficielle toute la journée. En revanche, Pansy savait faire preuve d'esprit mais aussi tirer parti d'une situation ou encore prendre les rênes en main si nécessaire.

D'ailleurs, le Serpentard espérait pouvoir obtenir son aide non pas par compassion, mais par intérêt à la vue du défi qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer en échange de ses informations. Lucius Malefoy estimait qu'elle détenait une passion similaire à celle de Rogue pour les potions ainsi que la recherche. Aussi, la perspective de devoir trouver un remède à une telle malédiction devrait probablement l'intéresser. A moins que les révélations du Serpentard ne lui attirent les foudres de Pansy pas forcement désireuse d'entendre la vérité sur son père. Toutefois, Lucius ne voulait pas lui mentir sur ses origines en lui donnant des illusions sur Rogue. Or, Lucius ne désirait aucunement perdre son unique chance de survie en se mettant à dos la potioniste à cause de ses mensonges. De toute façon, il ne parviendrait jamais à lui dissimuler la vérité car elle était manifestement douée pour la légillimancie d'après Draco.

Décidément, Rogue avait très bien formé son apprentie, néanmoins, ses manipulations sur Pansy allèrent beaucoup trop loin car il n'avait pas hésité à lui mentir à plusieurs reprises afin de l'inciter à le servir aveuglément durant sa quête pour son cher Dumbledore. Lucius retint un soupir en songeant aux risques de perdre l'aide de Pansy après sa désillusion mais il valait lui mieux dire la vérité avant de l'aider à se reprendre si nécessaire. Ensuite, il lui fournirait le matériel dont elle avait besoin pour travailler sur le remède. D'ailleurs tous les rares ex Mangemorts encore en vie à Azkaban ou en liberté comme lui seraient prêts à la payer une fortune pour ça. Seuls les plus jeunes dont Draco ou Blaise ne se rendaient encore compte de rien et mettaient leurs premiers symptômes sur le stress face au retour de leurs anciens camarades. La peur de la mort les avaient même convaincu de laisser la faction des Expulsés prendre le commandement au sein de la Maison afin de contenter Pansy Panshriij ou plutôt Pansy …

Un mouvement interrompit les pensées de Lucius Malefoy qui observa son fils se disputer de nouveau avec Gregory même si nul ne craignait rien cette fois car Miss Pansy détenait encore leurs baguettes. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme semblait manifestement adorer les informulés comme son cher professeur. Toutefois, elle finirait probablement par haïr Rogue d'ici peu après les révélations sur ses manipulations. Ensuite, Lucius échangea un regard contrit avec elle et même Potter avant d'inciter Draco à se calmer. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander s'il était encore âgé de dix ans ou se souvenait de son âge véritable. Ron était assis près de Pansy et se retint pour ne pas s'esclaffer à la vue de Malefoy réprimandé par son père à trente-huit ans.

Draco furieux voulut répliquer, néanmoins, il finit par se taire après une énième réplique cinglante de la part de Greg ravi d'avoir vidé son sac et rabattu son caquet à Malefoy junior. Enfin, Lucius se tourna de nouveau vers Pansy sous le regard curieux d'Harry qui ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle les deux Serpentards tournaient encore autour du pot au lieu de se parler franchement. Toutefois, ses pensées furent interrompues par la quinte de toux de Lucius Malefoy qui saisit un mouchoir avant d'y cracher un peu de sang. Du moins c'est ce que Potter crut mais Pansy fronça aussitôt les sourcils puis s'approcha du Serpentard avant de lui demander poliment son mouchoir. Malefoy senior le lui tendit aussitôt et l'observa examiner attentivement le contenu sous le regard surpris de l'assistance hormis Narcissa inquiète.

Pansy contempla longuement les traces noires imbibées de salive ainsi que de sang avant de se souvenir encore une fois du récit de Rogue sur la dernière folie de Voldemort pour être certain de la mort de ses Mangemorts en cas d'échec. La jeune femme s'approcha de Lucius qui accepta sans broncher de la laisser retrousser sa manche pour examiner la Marque toujours présente même après la mort de son ancien maître. Harry surpris crut rêver un instant avant de réaliser avec horreur la peau rongée tout autour sur le bras de Malefoy senior. L'auror s'approcha aussitôt pour l'examiner attentivement mais Pansy le rassura sur la mort définitive de Voldemort :

« _ Harry, Voldemort ne rappelle pas ses troupes ou du moins pas de la manière dont tu l'entends.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'inquiéta l'auror.

- Le professeur m'avait parlé de la dernière trouvaille de Voldemort qui mit au point une malédiction pour entraîner ses acolytes avec lui-même après sa mort. En effet, il refusait de voir ses Mangemorts retourner encore une fois leur veste en prétextant avoir agi à cause du sortilège _Imperium_ jeté sur eux comme après la première guerre.

- Ce qui signifie ? Demanda l'auror.

- La malédiction provoque l'affaiblissement progressif mais très lent des personnes touchées avant leur mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Toutefois, je pensais que le mal avait du être éradiqué puisque les Planqués semblaient jouir d'une bonne santé mais le Mage Noir n'a probablement pas eu le temps de bien élaborer la malédiction et les effets se sont manifestés bien plus tard. Expliqua Pansy.

- Exact Miss Panshriij, mais nous ne savions rien de cette malédiction avant l'apparition des premiers symptômes en décembre. Ajouta Lucius Malefoy.

- Dites-moi… C'est la raison pour laquelle le cas de Parkinson s'est soudainement aggravé ? Demanda Pansy songeuse.

- Tout juste Miss mais Patrick senior n'a pas voulu y croire, néanmoins, il doit probablement le regretter depuis car sa faiblesse empire d'après Daphné.

- Comment avez-vous compris qu'il s'agissait de la malédiction ? Voulut savoir Pansy.

- J'ai chargé mon petit-fils d'interroger le portrait de Severus Rogue en raison des soudaines démangeaisons autour de la Marque. Une fois informé des faits par Scorpius qui s'était introduit dans le bureau de la directrice durant l'heure des repas après son retour à l'école en janvier, Rogue a enfin perdu son mutisme mais seulement pour lui parler de la malédiction avant de nous souhaiter une mort aussi douloureuse que la sienne… Affirma Lucius

- Rogue a enfin parlé et vous ne nous avez rien dit ! Protesta Harry.

- Il n'a plus ouvert la bouche depuis et de toute façon il a quitté son cadre dés le jour-même. Apparemment, personne ne parvient à le retrouver à Poudlard d'après Scorpius mais Rogue doit probablement se cacher pour éviter de nous donner le remède. Estima Lucius Malefoy.

- Après tout, vous n'avez pas bougé le doigt pour sauver Pansy et il doit probablement se venger de vous ainsi. Intervint Nott d'un ton suave.

- Possible mais nous ne le saurons jamais puisqu'il a disparu. Ajouta Harry.

- C'est vrai ? J'aurais tellement voulu le rencontrer après les commémorations à Poudlard. Soupira Pansy.

- Je voulais te le faire rencontrer mais Minerva m'avait averti de sa disparition en février et je n'ai plus rien dit. Révéla Harry.

- En tout cas, nous avons parlé de la malédiction à tous les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste ou encore de nombreux guérisseurs mais ils n'existent aucun remède. Aussi les potions disponibles permettent seulement retarder les effets ainsi que l'inévitable. Reprit Lucius désireux de retourner au vif du sujet.

- Mais et Draco ? S'inquiéta Astoria.

- Il finira de la même manière lui aussi tout comme Blaise ou encore les autres anciens Mangemorts encore en vie dont Parkinson qui participa à la première guerre mais parvint à s'en tirer en simulant d'avoir subi l'Imperium avant de verser beaucoup d'argent au juge chargé du procès. Confessa Lucius inquiet face à la perspective de perdre son fils.

- Mais Scorpius n'est pas touché par cette malédiction n'est-ce pas ? Voulut s'assurer Draco.

- Non, seuls les porteurs de la Marque sont atteints. Le Rassura son géniteur.

- Père, vous n'auriez pas du mêler mon fils à cette histoire ! Protesta Draco.

- Severus était le seul expert disponible alors ! De toute façon, je lui ai fait jeté un sortilège d'Amnésie par un de ses camarades et il ne s'en souvient donc pas. Tenta de le rassurer Narcissa.

- Décidément, c'est une manie chez vous de provoquer l'amnésie des gens ! Protesta Ron.

- Toutefois, un nouvel espoir nous est offert grâce à la présence de Pansy... L'interrompit Blaise qui s'efforçait de dissimuler sa peur d'un refus de la part de la jeune femme après son abandon pratiquement vingt ans plus tôt.

- Ne me prêtez pas plus d'habilité que je n'en ai : il me faudrait d'abord étudier vos cas mais aussi retrouver les notes de Severus Rogue. J'avoue en détenir de vagues souvenirs seulement, néanmoins, c'est peut-être du au sortilège d'Amnésie lancé par Mr Malefoy ? Lança Pansy._ »

La jeune femme ancra son regard dans celui de Lucius penaud qui fit de son mieux pour surmonter sa gêne avant de s'excuser publiquement pour son geste, néanmoins, le sortilège n'était pas seulement dicté par opportunisme mais aussi un mouvement de charité. Ron surpris lui conseilla de ne pas les prendre pour des idiots car il n'était probablement pas mu par la compassion lors de son geste immonde.

* * *

_**Voilà que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**_

_**- Pansy va-t-elle accepter de soigner les ex Mangemorts ?**_

_**. Lucius va-t-il monnayer ses informations contre la création d'un remède ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous des pensées de Lucius qui a peur de la réaction de Pansy ou encore son jugement négatif sur les actions de Rogue ?**_

**_- Quelqu'un va-t-il retrouver Rogue dans Poudlard ? _**

**_- A-t-il bien fait de refuser son aide aux Malefoy ?_**

**_- Que pensez-vous du "cadeau empoisonné" de Voldemort à ses acolytes ? C'est bien fait ou faut-il les aider ?_**

**_- Vous en pensez quoi des propos de Lucius sur son "mouvement de charité" ?_**

**_Alors bonne lecture et à plus tard (c'est 00:52) avec un beau réveil plein de review MDR_**


	61. Chapter 60 Révélations

_**Bonjour à tous, le sommeil a été le plus fort ce matin et je n'ai donc pas posté le nouveau chapitre à 2h du matin donc je m'excuse pour mon retard. Au début, je voulais diviser ce chapitre en deux mais après je l'ai laissé ainsi donc mille excuses pour les personnes qui lisent depuis leurs télephones ou des tablettes sir le format est un peu pesant. En tout cas, merci à vous pour vos reviews et en particulier aux Guest Samia et Cat-240 (Samia Pansy en mère Théresa ça m'a bien fait sourire meme si la sorcière va vraiment aider ces gens, neanmoins, elle ne le fera pas sans contrepartie (c'est quand meme une Serpentarde ; formée par Rogue donc de la générosité pure envers les Malefoy ou Parkinson senior c'est impossible pour elle) ). En tout cas on va voir l'acte de charité selon Lucius dans cette partie. Pour ce qui est de Draco, je ne le vois pas vraiment ami avec Greg (mais ça c'est mon interprétation personnelle) à Poudlard mais plutot comme un prince avec l'un des suivants. Par contre, son inquietude est sincère pour Scorpius et on verra jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller pour le préserver. Je ne peux pas anticiper un détail à Cat-240 mais tu va voir l'une de tes hypothèses :)**  
_

_**Bonne Lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car on arrive à une étape charnière et je confesse avoir un peu d'appréhension face à vos réactions. **_

* * *

_La jeune femme ancra son regard dans celui de Lucius penaud qui fit de son mieux pour surmonter sa gêne avant de s'excuser publiquement pour son geste, néanmoins, le sortilège n'était pas seulement dicté par opportunisme mais aussi un mouvement de charité. Ron surpris lui conseilla de ne pas les prendre pour des idiots car il n'était probablement pas mu par la compassion lors de son geste immonde. _

En revanche, Lucius Malefoy prétendit le contraire puis se demanda par où commencer car les explications risquaient d'être longues et surtout houleuses. Il finit cependant par interroger la jeune femme sur sa décision de les aider ou non. Pansy affirma aussitôt tenter de préparer un antidote afin de ne pas laisser mourir plusieurs personnes mais cela prendrait probablement du temps. En attendant, il lui faudrait concocter quelques potions pour retarder les effets. Elle voulut aussitôt voir celles données par les guérisseurs ou encore les médicomages. Nott s'approcha également mais tous deux esquissèrent des moues dubitatives devant les élixirs montrés par Narcissa inquiète.

En tant que médicomage, Théodore ausculta Lucius puis estima que les effets de la magie noire présente dans ses veines ne seraient jamais repoussés par ce genre de remèdes. Malheureusement, le monde sorcier britannique refusait d'entendre parler de magie noire et les recherches dans ce secteur s'étaient donc arrêtées depuis longtemps. Il finit par suggérer un élixir utilisé à Salem qui même s'il ne combattrait jamais totalement les effets de la malédiction, serait cependant bien plus efficaces que ceux proposés par Sainte-Mangouste.

Pansy acquiesça puis estima devoir également y ajouter une potion régénératrice de son cru pour aider les tissus cellulaires à se reformer. Théodore approuva son choix avant de lui demander également l'élixir qui permettait aux aurors mongols de rejeter les effets des malédictions des leurs ennemis kazakhs. Son amie accepta avant de répondre aux questions d'Harry impressionné par ses capacités ou la pharmacopée mongole manifestement enrichie depuis l'accession de Pansy à la corporation des potionistes. La jeune femme le surprit cependant par son humilité car elle affirmait avoir seulement donné une petite contribution à la branche des potions asiatiques très développée et toujours en évolution mais malheureusement trop peu connue des Occidentaux.

Les deux amis auscultèrent aussi Blaise ou encore Draco inquiets avant de confirmer la présence de la malédiction même si ses effets restaient encore limités sur eux pour le moment. Par contre, Pansy n'osait pas imaginer l'état de Parkinson certainement déjà très affecté en raison de son âge. Lucius acquiesça et lui demanda si elle comptait l'examiner également. La Serpentarde affirma l'avoir fait si possible mais Parkinson avait lancé un sort qui lui interdisait de pénétrer au sein de la demeure. Aussi, elle ne pouvait absolument pas s'y rendre à moins que le propriétaire ne se décide à lever l'interdiction et à lui permettre de récupérer ses affaires mais aussi celles de sa mère. Lucius acquiesça, néanmoins, il estima Patrick senior bien trop faible pour procéder au rite car il ne parlait plus depuis des jours et ne savait aucunement utiliser les informulés.

Pansy soupira mais finit par songer qu'une auscultation serait cependant possible s'il acceptait un transfert chez les Malefoy ou ailleurs. Lucius affirma aussitôt l'accueillir au manoir si le vieux fou acceptait puis observa la jeune femme avant de bénir sa magnanimité très différente de son géniteur plutôt rancunier : cette bienveillance devait donc probablement venir de Naraantsuya. Pansy haussa un sourcil moqueur en parlant du dépit de sa grand-mère Odval sur sa fille manifestement têtue et plutôt colérique. Lucius surpris affirma n'avoir jamais noté ce trait de caractère chez la Mongole mais Narcissa modéra ses propos en lui parlant de la colère noire de la jeune femme au moment de sa rupture avec Parkinson pas du tout désireux de la voir mourir après avoir su le diagnostic du médicomage au moment de la fausse-couche de Naraantsuya.

Pansy leur demanda aussitôt des détails :

« _ Vous connaissiez donc ma mère ?

- Oui Parkinson nous l'avait présenté comme sa future épouse. Confirma Narcissa.

- Alors ils étaient vraiment mariés, pourtant le Ministère mongol est formel sur le célibat de ma mère ? Interrogea Pansy curieuse.

- Ils comptaient se marier mais Parkinson a fini par la quitter après le diagnostic du médicomage car il ne voulait pas la voir mourir à cause de son entêtement à vouloir procréer. Expliqua Lucius.

- Le jour de leur rupture, Naraantsuya lui a lancé de nombreux Stupéfix puis s'est installée sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de travailler à la _Boutique de l'Apothicaire_. Ajouta Narcissa._ »

La mère de Draco fit apparaitre un album photo où Pansy émue observa les photographies de sa mère radieuse au même âge. Les autres sorciers curieux contemplèrent également les images sorcières ou la Mongole souriante s'agitait près de Narcissa, Lucius ou encore Rogue également présent. Ensuite, Pansy resta surprise par la photographie où sa mère vêtue d'un très joli deel noir semblait parler avec animation à Severus. Harry également abasourdi nota les cheveux propres du professeur ainsi que son attitude plus soignée même s'il portait déjà ses vêtements sombres. Ron souriant observa le cliché de la _Terreur des Cachots_ et le clone de Pansy ensemble puis en conclut à la paternité de Rogue mais conserva un silence prudent.

Par contre, Pansy inquiète demanda aux Malefoy si sa mère était devenue une Mangemorte après son arrivée en Grande-Bretagne, néanmoins, elle fut rassurée par les dénégations de Lucius. Il affirma que la jeune femme parlait parfaitement anglais mais simulait souvent de se tromper dans ses mots afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle parmi les amis de son compagnon. Ensuite, Naraantsuya s'était éloignée d'eux après sa rupture avec Patrick mais continua à fréquenter Rogue à l'insu des autres.

Dans un lapsus, Harry voulut aussitôt savoir si le père de Pansy était bien Rogue avant de jeter un regard penaud à la jeune femme pour son intervention intempestive. Lucius l'invita à faire preuve d'un peu de délicatesse au lieu de poser des questions indiscrètes qui regardaient exclusivement Miss Panshriij. Le Serpentard s'adressa ensuite à Pansy afin de lui demander si elle souhaitait en parler en privé ou s'il devait lui révéler ses informations ici même.

La Serpentarde réfléchit un instant puis estima préférable de tout dire devant les autres car elle n'aurait peut-être pas envie d'en parler ensuite selon l'identité de son père. En effet, Pansy était consciente de la faible probabilité de la paternité de Rogue car les Malefoy n'auraient jamais déboursé autant d'argent pour sa main dans ce cas.

Lucius soulagé bénit aussitôt sa maturité car il n'aurait pas aimé revivre la crise hystérique de l'adolescente qui refusait de croire ses propos et le traitait de sale menteur, Mangemort ou autre lors de leur altercation le 3 mai 1998. Le Serpentard observa Pansy un instant avant de parler de la fascination de Rogue pour les connaissances de Naraantsuya Panshriij. Lucius révéla ensuite un détail à la jeune femme :

« _ Severus peut être vraiment fier de son apprentie car vous trompiez tout votre petit monde dés l'enfance.

Je vous demande pardon ? Dit Pansy.

- Miss, vous l'avez aidé depuis votre entré à Poudlard d'après ce que vous m'avez dit et ça je ne l'ai pas du tout effacé. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir manipulé vos souvenirs même si je me suis contenté d'effacer ce qui me convenait. En revanche, Patrick senior a soudoyé l'un des gardes d'Azkaban pour vous lancer plusieurs sorts d'Amnésie après les passages des Détraqueurs qui vous affaiblissait grandement et vous rendait ainsi incapable de vous défendre durant votre emprisonnement.

- Vous voulez dire que Pansy a subi, Merlin seul le sait, une infinité de sortilèges de la part de Parkinson son soi-disant père ? S'indigna Ron.

- Sans compter ceux probablement infligés par Rogue. Renchérit Lucius.

- En gros, j'étais non seulement un Glamour ambulant mais aussi votre réceptacle de sortilèges d'Amnésie à tous... Résuma brièvement Pansy avec amertume.

- J'en suis sincèrement désolé Miss : le mien était seulement dicté par mon instinct de survie. Par contre, ceux de Patrick vous furent infligés pour vous empêcher de révéler ses manipulations au Magenmagot certainement ravi de lui confisquer ses biens avant de le traîner en justice pour votre séquestration chez lui toutes ces années.

- Certes, je ne fus pas laissée à Parkinson de plein gré par ma mère mais je ne me doutais alors de rien, comment aurais-je donc pu parler de réclusion ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Miss, vous projetiez de fuir en Mongolie après vos Aspics sans rien révéler à Parkinson, néanmoins, je suppose qu'il a fini par s'en douter et a voulu effacer votre mémoire. Révéla Lucius.

- C'est impossible !

- J'imagine que Rogue vous avait tout révélé sur votre mère avant son propre décès.

- Mais alors pourquoi suis-je restée en Grande-Bretagne au lieu de fuir tout de suite si je connaissais mes origines ? Protesta Pansy abasourdie.

- Parce que vous deviez d'abord vous libérer de vos fiançailles par le sang avec mon fils mais aussi aider Rogue dans son combat. D'ailleurs, je ne me doutais de rien avant notre altercation car vous aviez bien caché votre jeu en interprétant le rôle de la cruche afin d'échapper aux recruteurs de Voldemort toutes ces années.

- Donc, je me doutais de mes origines mais j'ai volontairement gardé mon apparence de Pékinois ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Vous ôtiez et remettiez vous-même vos Glamour en place à Poudlard depuis des années d'après notre conversation car Rogue vous avait convaincu de continuer à jouer votre rôle pour votre bien.

- Je ne me souviens de rien mais toutes ces choses m'auraient probablement aidé à m'adapter plus facilement à ma nouvelle vie en Mongolie si j'en fus informée. Regretta Pansy.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai ôté ces choses Miss car j'ai seulement réussi à effacer notre conversation ou encore votre peine pour Weasley dans les bras de Granger puisque ce sont les seules pensées que j'ai trouvé. Le reste était soigneusement scellé par vos défenses en tant qu'Occlumens. Affirma Lucius.

- Et je devrais soigner Parkinson ? Franchement, je préfèrerais encore aller acheter un _Retourneur de Temps_ et tenter de sauver Severus Rogue probablement le seul homme intéressé à mon sort en ce temps-là. Soupira Pansy.

- Rogue ne fut pas mieux Miss car il a utilisé des moyens vraiment lamentables pour vous convaincre de rester à ses cotés et le servir jusqu'à la fin. Rétorqua Narcissa.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Severus s'est fait passer pour votre père à vos yeux. Révéla Lucius.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! Protesta Pansy choquée.

- Miss, fouillez ma mémoire si vous ne me croyez point : j'ai besoin de vous et ne vous offenserez point par des mensonges sinon, vous me laisseriez probablement mourir...

- Je ne peux pas croire une chose pareille ! Réitéra Pansy qui s'efforçait de conserver un visage impassible mais ses yeux brillants ne trompaient personne._ »

La jeune femme baissa la tête puis se blottit contre Ron qui l'apaisa de son mieux après toutes ces révélations. Pansy s'efforça de se reprendre et affirma que les sortilèges d'_Amnésie_ subis n'étaient pas si mal finalement. Elle demanda cependant à Lucius la raison pour laquelle Severus Rogue agit de cette manière si ses propos étaient véridiques. Face à sa piètre tentative de se voiler la face, Lucius leva les yeux au Ciel avant de lui révéler un détail.

En effet, Severus Rogue était fasciné par le savoir de Naraantsuya Panshriij en 1978 et tenta donc d'obtenir des confidences de sa part. En 1980, la Mongole lui offrit tout son savoir en échange du don de son essence magique mais Severus s'y refusa malgré son ambition de devenir le plus potioniste de tous les temps. En effet, le Serpentard ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un gosse sur les bras après le décès de la mère au moment de son accouchement. Il tenta donc de convaincre Naraantsuya de renoncer à son projet mais finit par l'envoyer au diable après avoir appris ses vues sur un homme honni par le sorcier.

Severus s'éloigna durant plusieurs mois puis les Malefoy et lui revirent la Mongole seulement en juin. Ce jour-là, la jeune femme arborait un ventre légèrement rebondi qui ne passait pas inaperçu. Rogue livide la traita aussitôt de tarée et blêmit après la confirmation de ses soupçons sur l'identité du donneur. Severus entraina alors les Malefoy plus loin mais ne se doutait pas du soudain intérêt des deux époux selon le sexe de son bébé. En effet, le père était un sorcier au sang-pur extrêmement riche et la mère une sorcière assez renommées dans son pays. Aussi, une alliance matrimoniale semblait fort intéressante aux yeux du couple qui décida cependant d'attendre la naissance de l'enfant pour en parler avec la maman.

Toutefois, l'endurcissement du conflit lors de la première guerre incita Naraantsuya à disparaître un moment et nul ne connut son sort jusqu'au 3 novembre 1981, soit peu après la défaite de Voldemort. En effet, l'une des elfes de maison de Patrick révéla à Dobby la présence de la petite Pansy. Dobby était alors au service des Malefoy et parla donc innocemment de ce fait à Lucius Malefoy qui comprit aussitôt l'origine de l'enfant puisque Parkinson ne détenait aucune épouse. Il en discuta avec son père qui se rendit aussitôt chez Parkinson surpris mais flatté afin de discuter d'une alliance entre leurs deux familles. Les tractations allèrent bon train puis Abraxas Malefoy ordonna à Dobby de porter Draco tout de suite. L'elfe curieux entrevit donc la petite Pansy minuscule qui ressemblait encore à un nouveau-né d'après lui et non pas à une fillette d'un an environ mais Parkinson rassura aussitôt Abraxas Malefoy sur la croissance très lente de l'enfant à cause des problèmes dus à sa naissance difficile. De toute façon, Abraxas ne se souciait pas de la perplexité de l'elfe et procéda aussitôt au rite qui lia les deux bébés. Par contre, il exigea de Parkinson une transformation radicale de Pansy afin de la transformer en une petite occidentale. Ensuite, Dobby fut chargé de ramener Draco au Manoir où ses parents inquiets purent enfin le récupérer.

Les Malefoy soulagés ne s'attardèrent cependant pas d'avantage sur sa future femme car Lucius dut affronter le Magenmagot le lendemain avant de parvenir à éviter Azkaban. Ensuite, ils restèrent confinés dans leur manoir durant des mois pour éviter de se faire remarquer puis Lucius recommença à manœuvrer dans l'ombre pour graviter autour du Ministère. Il attendit également encore deux ans avant de demander un service à Rogue surpris d'apprendre l'existence de la petite Pansy. Contre toute attente, le maitre de potions accepta rapidement de rendre visite à Parkinson afin de s'assurer de la bonne santé de la fillette en 1984. Ensuite, le potioniste rassura les parents de Draco sur le développement de Pansy tout à fait normal. Il leur montra également une photo de l'enfant transformée en une petite fille blonde au yeux bleus puis les Malefoy attendirent encore quelques années pour la présenter à Draco sans se douter des manipulations de Rogue qui rendait déjà souvent visite à Pansy après avoir menacé Parkinson de dévoiler tous ses trafics au Magenmagot au cas où il se fut avisé d'avertir les Malefoy.

Ces derniers n'imaginaient donc aucunement les mensonges de Rogue qui convainquit la petite Pansy de se fier à lui son soi-disant papa au lieu du vieux méchant Parkinson avant de le servir fidèlement à Poudlard. Toutefois, Lucius tenta de rétablir la vérité au moment de son altercation avec Pansy le 3 mai 1998 mais l'adolescente furieuse l'envoya au diable. Malefoy senior décida donc de lui lancer un sort d'_Amnésie_ pour l'empêcher de révéler la raison de la rupture des fiançailles à Parkinson qui ne rendrait pas l'argent aux Malefoy dans ce cas. Dans un moment de bonté, Lucius effaça également les souvenirs de la jeune fille sur leur conversation au sujet de son vrai père car elle n'acceptait pas l'identité de ce type.

Pansy ébranlée observa Lucius et ne résista plus à la tentation avant de fouiller son esprit sans rencontrer de véritable résistance en raison de la faiblesse du Serpentard. La sorcière accablée réalisa l'absence de bouclier et trouva la preuve de la sincérité de Malefoy manifestement en train de dire toute la vérité à quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie dans l'espoir d'obtenir un remède à son mal en échange de ses informations. La jeune femme tremblante refusa cependant d'accepter une telle révélation.

Lucius soupira face à son entêtement puis sollicita l'aide de Potter surpris par ses questions sur la survie de Kreattur ou non. L'auror confirma que l'elfe était encore vivant et vivait maintenant à Poudlard tout en continuant de s'occuper de temps en temps de la demeure des Black. Lucius le pria aussitôt de le convoquer pour l'interroger au sujet d'une altercation entre Severus Rogue et Sirius Black rapportée par Kreattur à Narcissa des années plus tôt.

Harry abasourdi se posa aussitôt de nombreuses questions mais fit venir l'elfe surpris par sa demande. Ensuite, Kreattur confirma l'altercation entre Sirius Black et Severus Rogue un soir en l'absence de Remus Lupin puis résuma ce qu'il avait entendu avant le sort de _Bloclang_ lancé par l'homme en noir :

« _ Black toujours aussi présomptueux à ce que je vois. Déclara Rogue.

- Et toi Servilus, tu es toujours aussi méprisable que dans mes souvenirs. T'as fait quoi de ta vie à part t'occuper de tes potions ? Aucune femme n'a du chauffer ton lit depuis des siècles. Se moqua Black.

- Je ne relèverais pas ce genre de propos. Répondit Rogue d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Pauvre Servilus dont personne n'a jamais voulu : Lily t'as abandonné pour James puis Naraantsuya t'as délaissé pour moi. D'ailleurs j'ai bien vu le résultat de mes soirées avec la Mongole car la gamine lui ressemble totalement quand elle cesse de jouer la cruche ou de porter son sortilège de Glamour devant les autres élèves.

- De quoi parlez-vous _le Cabot_ ?

- Allez Rogue, je sais bien que ta petite protégée est ma fille biologique. Naraantsuya m'avait demandé de lui faire un gosse et Pansy Parkinson est née en 1980. Or je te rappelle que je suis un Animagus et durant mes transformation en chien noir, j'ai eu l'occasion de vous voir ensemble. Enfin, elle est en train d'apprendre à devenir également un Animagus sous ton aile et a donc repris cette capacité de moi. Affirma Black.

- Tous les sorciers peuvent devenir des Animagus après de longues recherches. Ce n'est certainement pas vos gênes défectueuses qui permettront à Miss Pansy de devenir un Animagus mais son intelligence largement supérieure à la votre. Rétorqua calmement Rogue.

- Servilus j'ai bien vu comme tu l'adores au point de te faire appeler _Père_ quand vous êtes seuls, ce serait presque touchant si cela n'était pas un horrible mensonge pour manipuler cette petite gourde. Toutefois, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire car je ne veux pas d'une Serpentarde aussi fourbe que toi et toujours en train de se moquer d'Harry.

- Je ne me répéterai pas _le Cabot_ : Pansy n'est absolument pas votre fille.

- Cause toujours Rogue, de toute façon, je voulais juste m'amuser avec sa mère qui m'a signé un document où elle et son bâtard renonçaient à tous leurs droits sur ma fortune ainsi que les biens des Black. Le seul enfant qui m'intéresse c'est Harry mon filleul à qui j'ai tout légué car Pansy n'est rien pour moi si ce n'est le souvenir d'une … Pérora Sirius avant de recevoir un sort de _Bloclang_ qui bloqua aussitôt ses mots dans sa gorge.

- N'insultez pas Naraantsuya, ni Pansy qui n'est absolument pas votre fille. Aussi, cessez d'en parler ainsi, sinon je révélerai vos propos à Potter junior certainement pas ravi de vous voir agir de cette manière. Menaça froidement Rogue…_ »

Après son récit, Kreattur resta surpris par la demande polie de Pansy qui utilisa la légillimancie avant de confirmer la sincérité de l'elfe. Toutefois, elle continuait de refuser la paternité de Black même si c'était largement préférable à celle de Voldemort, Avery, Fenrir Greyback, Dolohov ou des frères Lestranges. En revanche, Harry choqué la regarda longuement afin de trouver en elle des ressemblances avec Sirius mais n'en trouva aucune ce dont la Serpentarde ravie loua Merlin.

Par contre, elle chercha un moyen de se distraire puis resta surprise face aux cigarettes tendues par tous les Serpentards. La jeune femme affirma ne plus fumer depuis vingt ans et encore moins dans un salon avant d'estimer avoir besoin d'un exutoire pour ne pas s'énerver. Elle finit donc par faire apparaitre une pomme d'amour afin de la dévorer. Toutefois, l'elfe Kreattur l'observa avec admiration puis affirma qu'elle détenait la passion des pommes d'amour comme sa chère patronne Walburga Black. Cette comparaison ne plut absolument pas à Pansy qui faillit s'étouffer avec son morceau de pomme en travers de la gorge après s'être souvenue de l'horrible portrait décrit par Rogue.

Ron l'aida aussitôt à se reprendre tout en songeant également au portrait de la vieille sorcière hystérique. Au bout d'une minute, Pansy réclama poliment une cigarette sans se soucier du reste avant de s'excuser auprès de Ronald pour ce soudain vice nécessaire afin de ne pas craquer ou se mettre à boire pour oublier une telle chose. La jeune femme saisit aussitôt son fume-cigarette puis se mit à fumer sous le regard d'Harry surpris par la similitude de ses gestes et ceux de Narcissa ou encore son fils qui s'étaient également mis à utiliser leurs propres fume-cigarettes. Lucius nota la perplexité de l'auror puis affirma que tous les Black fumaient de cette manière. Ainsi, Sirius en faisait de même avant son emprisonnement à Azkaban et dut probablement s'y remettre durant ses moments de solitude après sa libération. Harry tenta de protester mais se souvint de l'odeur de cigarette dont son parrain était souvent imprégné puis réalisa enfin le vice de Sirius.

Ensuite, Lucius Malefoy demanda à Pansy si elle crut vraiment que les initiales _PB _sur son fume-cigarette correspondaient au soi-disant surnom _Pride Beauty_ donné par ses amis ? En réalité, il s'agissait d'un premier indice de la part de Narcissa pour lui révéler sa véritable identité : _Pansy Black_. Cette pensée provoqua aussitôt l'arrêt de la cigarette par Pansy qui la tendit à Nott avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour effacer les deux lettres incriminantes à ses yeux sur le fume-cigarette. Lucius leva les yeux au Ciel puis l'invita à cesser enfin ses enfantillages et réclamer son héritage à Potter l'usurpateur. Harry penaud affirma rendre le coffre mais aussi la maison de Sirius à la légitime propriétaire tout de suite, néanmoins, Pansy refusa catégoriquement le moindre objet de sa part:

« _ Sirius Black a légué ses biens à Harry Potter et sa volonté sera respectée.

- Mais Pansy c'est ton père. Protesta Harry.

- Le père d'un enfant n'est pas forcément le géniteur mais l'homme qui s'occupe vraiment de lui. Or Mr Black s'est simplement contenté d'être le donneur de ma mère pendant que Severus Rogue a su dépasser ses préjugés envers ce type afin de prendre soin de moi à sa manière. Aussi, je considère cet homme comme mon père et pas Black. Rétorqua froidement Pansy.

- C'est tout de même bizarre que Rogue soit parvenue à surmonter sa haine envers Sirius afin de s'occuper de toi alors qu'il ne supportait pas Harry. Remarqua Ron.

- C'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas voir Potter en peinture. Renchérit Gregory.

- C'est une Serpentarde contrairement à Potter. Estima Nott.

- Enfin, Pansy ressemble surtout à sa mère contrairement à Potter pratiquement devenu le clone de son père hormis pour ses yeux. Aussi, il voyait Naraantsuya en elle et non Sirius Black. Renchérit Draco pensif.

- Merci Merlin, je ressemble en rien aux Black à part pour mon teint. Par contre, je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient les cheveux gras dans ta famille Draco. Répliqua Pansy.

- Aucun Black ne les a jamais eu mais bon Sirius devait être une exception. Affirma Narcissa songeuse.

- De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas car je ne suis pas une Black. déclara Pansy.

- Miss ne renoncez pas à vos biens si Potter veut vous les rendre. Tenta Lucius.

- Mr Black n'a jamais démontré un intérêt quelconque à mon égard et je n'entends donc pas le faire non plus. Répliqua Pansy tout en serrant ses mains de manière convulsive.

- Et dire que mon père a déboursé une somme incroyable pour obtenir votre main dans l'espoir de récupérer les biens des Black à votre majorité puisque Sirius avait été déshérité et Regulus n'existait plus ! Se laissa échapper Lucius.

- Je ne suis pas à vendre. Rétorqua froidement Pansy.

- Mais vous ne devez pas laisser vos biens à un usurpateur ! Songez donc à vos quatre fils ou votre fille si Weasley vous en donne une. Vous ne voulez quand même pas les priver de leur héritage ? Tenta Narcissa.

- Qu'est-ce que notre fille a avoir là-dedans ? Interrogea Ron soupçonneux.

- Eh bien… Commença Lucius.

- Notre fille n'épousera jamais quelqu'un contre son gré, aussi renoncez dés maintenant à d'éventuelles fiançailles avec Scorpius. Interrompit froidement Pansy.

- Quoi ! _ S'insurgea Ron_ Ma fille fera ce qu'elle veut et je lancerai un sortilège à Scorpius s'il ose s'approche d'une enfant qui aura au moins dix-huit ans de moins que lui ! Menaça-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Weasmoche, Scorpius n'y songerait absolument pas et moi encore moins car je ne veux pas voir mon fils subir le même sort que moi à cause d'un mariage arrangé.

- De toute façon le seul Black qui trouve grâce à mes yeux c'est Jacob. Plaisanta froidement Pansy sans se soucier des éclats de rire de Ron en songeant à la série de films sur _Twilight _tant aimée par sa belle.

- Narcissa qui est ce Jacob Black ? S'étonna Lucius.

- Je ne me souviens pas d'un Jacob. Confessa Narcissa.

- C'est une espèce de Loup-garou. Intervint Greg

- Eh, il n'y a pas de Loup-garou dans la famille Black ! Protesta Narcissa.

- Et votre petit-neveu Teddy ? Intervint Ron.

- Maintenant Père, cessez de régenter nos vies ou de manipuler Scorpius ! Hurla Draco furieux contre son père.

- Mais fils songes-y: si Miss Black ne veut pas de son héritage, ses enfants pourraient le réclamer plus tard ! Tenta Malefoy senior.

- Silence Père, je vous ai toujours obéi mais cette fois vous allez trop loin ! Si vous continuez ainsi, c'est moi qui supplierai Pansy de ne pas chercher un remède: comme ça, mon fils sera libre de vivre sa vie sans votre influence négative ou la honte à cause de moi ! S'écria Draco sous le regard surpris de Goyle par sa soudaine rébellion pour préserver son gosse des ambitions de Malefoy senior. _ »

Pansy interdite observa l'altercation entre le père et le fils puis ressentit un certain éblouissement avant de battre des paupières. Tout d'un coup le salon des Malefoy disparut puis la vision apaisante du laboratoire de Severus Rogue apparut sous ses yeux. La Serpentarde surprise nota alors son mentor manifestement furieux avant de se reconnaitre à ses cotés, néanmoins, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Pansy Parkinson mais détenait son apparence normale. Or, la jeune femme ne s'était jamais vue ainsi à Poudlard ou du moins pas dans ses souvenirs. Elle s'efforça de se concentrer puis entendit distinctement les cris furieux de son mentor qui lui reprochait son engouement pour Weasley le meilleur ami de Potter et par conséquent l'une des cibles principales de Voldemort… Il lui demanda ce qui lui avait pris pour utiliser du polynectar afin de se substituer à Lavande Brown pour embrasser ce rouquin boutonneux toujours en train de baver sur Granger, suivre Potter comme son ombre ou de s'empiffrer. Cette information fit réaliser à Pansy l'année où se déroula la scène puis la sorcière observa l'adolescente protester de son mieux. Le professeur soupira en demandant à Merlin la raison pour laquelle sa petite Pansy si raisonnable d'habitude, se transformait soudainement en une adolescente emplie d'hormones comme les autres cornichons à qui il était contraint d'enseigner ? Le pire c'est qu'avec tous les garçons disponibles, elle choisissait le seul à jamais inaccessible car Weasley ne s'intéresserait aucunement à elle en raison de ses sentiments pour Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Severus inquiet demanda à Pansy de se reprendre un peu et songer exclusivement à leurs objectifs au lieu de finir brisée par l'indifférence de Weasley après la guerre car le rouquin finirait bien par avouer ses sentiments à Granger un jour.

Pansy aurait voulu s'attarder d'avantage mais des bruits de voix la tirèrent de sa rêverie puis elle se ressaisit à la vue de l'inquiétude de Ronald en train de lui parler. La jeune femme le rassura de son mieux avant de prétexter une légère distraction à cause de sa tentative de retrouver des souvenirs sur sa conversation avec Rogue au sujet de la malédiction. Lucius l'interrogea aussitôt pour savoir s'elle acceptait quand même de les aider malgré ses révélations.

Pansy reprit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Je suis une mère moi aussi et je n'aimerais pas trembler à l'idée de rendre mes fils orphelins à cause de ma mort. Donc ce n'est pas pour vous mais pour Scorpius, Patrick et tous les autres enfants que je vais tenter de vous aider.

- Vous aurez tout de ce dont vous avez besoin : demandez et tout le matériel ou l'argent désirés vous seront fournis. Affirma Lucius.

- Certes mais ce n'est pas ce que je désire en premier. Rétorqua Pansy.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Un serment inviolable pour commencer.

- Euh Pansy… Commença Draco.

- Ta mère en a exigé un de Rogue donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en demander un moi aussi en échange ? Riposta la jeune femme.

- Qui devrait faire ce serment inviolable ?

- Tous ceux qui désirent la potion… Affirma Pansy sans se soucier de la surprise des Gryffondor.

- Et ce serment consisterait en quoi ? Demanda Lucius Malefoy.

- Pas grand-chose : votre garantie sur ma sécurité et de tous mes enfants présents ou à venir, celle de Ronald mais également l'abandon de votre projet d'alliance matrimoniale avec mes descendants. Ah, je voudrais aussi votre promesse de convaincre Parkinson de me laisser rentrer chez lui afin de me rendre les affaires de ma mère ainsi que les miennes. Patrick senior devra aussi me dire toute la vérité sur mon histoire. Enfin, j'exige également votre serment solennel de ne jamais vous en prendre aux membres de l'autre faction de la Maison ainsi que leurs familles. Il ne me semble pas beaucoup demander de vous, non ? Reprit Pansy sur un ton Roguien.

- En effet, cela me semble plutôt raisonnable. J'irais donc faire l'assaut de Patrick dés demain pour le convaincre de vous recevoir. Concéda Lucius soulagé qui s'était attendu à bien pire.

- Alors peut-on commencer ?

- Tout de suite. Affirma Lucius._ »

Narcissa se proposa aussitôt comme témoin puis les deux Serpentards se soumirent au rite du Serment Inviolable. Ensuite, Pansy fit apparaitre son sac de potion puis en choisit une avant de la tendre à Lucius. Elle invita ensuite le Serpentard à en boire une gorgée sous le regard de l'assistance qui constata l'apaisement soudain de Lucius. La jeune femme affirma devoir en refaire dans les prochains jours car elle n'en aurait probablement pas assez pour tout le monde. Par contre, ce flacon était individuel puisque la Serpentarde avait lancé un sort informulé pour le réserver exclusivement à Lucius. Afin de prouver ses dires, Pansy demanda à Draco de tenter de l'ouvrir puis son ex tenta de s'exécuter mais n'y parvint pas. La sorcière retint un sourire en estimant être ainsi parvenue à contraindre tous ces anciens Mangemorts opportunistes de se prêter au serment, ce qui lui donnait la garantie de ne pas subir de représailles ou autres. De plus, la jeune femme refusait encore la paternité de Black et désirait en parler à Parkinson afin de tirer tout ça au clair dans l'espoir d'obtenir un démenti ainsi que la révélation sur l'identité d'un autre géniteur même si elle n'osait pas espérer la paternité de Rogue. Or, le vieux fou ne le laisserait jamais l'approcher sans la menace de son refus de lui donner des soins dans le cas contraire.

En réalité, Pansy n'était pas très fière d'imposer de telles conditions à ces gens et se promit de soigner tous les malades sans aucune contrepartie, néanmoins, un petit mensonge sur son soudain opportunisme lui permettrait d'obtenir des garanties sur sa sécurité, celle de ses enfants mais aussi les autres Expulsés. La jeune femme songea également à Rogue et émit le vœu de parvenir à le retrouver si on lui permettait de se rester à Poudlard afin de le chercher. Ensuite, Pansy éprouva une immense peine face aux propos de Black sur sa mère Naraantsuya ou elle-même puis refusa encore une fois la paternité de son père. Dans son cœur, elle considéra encore une fois Rogue comme son mentor, voire, son père adoptif s'il n'était pas son géniteur. Enfin, la jeune femme se ressaisit pour procéder au serment inviolable avec Draco ainsi que Blaise puis estima recevoir rapidement la visite de Daphné ou encore des autres.

Ensuite, Pansy adressa un regard à Ronald qui comprit aussitôt son besoin de rentrer pour pouvoir s'épancher avec lui sans tous ces gens autour. Il lui proposa donc de prendre congé de leurs hôtes puis saisit délicatement son bras afin de quitter le Manoir ensemble. Après les salutations d'usage, les deux sorciers sortirent enfin de la bâtisse et voulurent transplaner depuis le jardin. Toutefois, ils furent aussitôt rejoints par Harry désireux de parler avec Pansy pour dissiper l'impression négative sur Sirius donnée par les propos de Kreattur. La Serpentarde tenta de rassurer Potter sur son refus de lui reprendre les biens des Black mais l'auror voulut les lui restituer ou encore l'entrainer chez Sirius sans noter son malaise. Pansy s'efforça de rester polie mais finit par s'agiter puis Ronald intervint aussitôt pour demander à son beau-frère de la laisser tranquille :

« _ Laisse tomber pour l'instant Harry.

- Mais nous devons parler de Sirius, je ne vais pas laisser Pansy conserver une impression négative sur son père ! Protesta Harry.

- Pour l'instant, ne le nommes pas ainsi car rien ne prouve sa paternité. Intervint la sorcière.

- Tu plaisantes ? Les preuves données par Kreattur ou encore Malefoy sont éclatantes. Insista Harry.

- Pour moi, cela ne suffit pas car seul un test ADN me confirmera sa paternité ou non. De toute façon, ce ne sera jamais mon père même en cas de résultat positif puisqu'il se moquait bien de ma mère ou de moi. Je ne veux donc rien de lui. Affirma Pansy tremblante.

- Mais tu plaisantes ? Tu es la fille de Sirius: tes enfants et toi devez donc recevoir ce qui vous revient de droit. Répliqua Harry.

- Harry n'insiste pas._ Ordonna sévèrement Ron. _ Pansy et moi allons rentrer car elle a besoin de repos après une révélation pareille. Ensuite, c'est elle qui décidera de t'en parler ou non. Reprit-il.

- Mais…

- Ca suffit Harry. Insista Ron qui serra Pansy contre lui avant de transplaner sur le pallier face à son appartement._ »

Une fois seuls, Pansy tremblante finit par perdre son masque impassible avant de s'asseoir avec Ron sur les marches de l'escalier pour ne pas montrer son état à sa grand-mère probablement encore en train de les attendre. La jeune femme pleura longuement dans ses bras puis lui confessa son trouble face aux propos méprisants de Black au sujet de sa mère et elle. Pansy confirma également son intention de refuser quoique ce soit appartenant à son soi-disant géniteur ou encore sa famille. Enfin, elle réitéra son désir de demander un test ADN avec ce Black mais aussi tenter de soutirer des informations à Parkinson senior dans l'espoir de pouvoir obtenir un démenti. En effet, Malefoy était sincère, néanmoins, il détenait seulement les informations données par Parkinson ou encore les propos de sa mère Naraantsuya. Toutefois, rien ne disait qua la future maman n'avait pas perdu le bébé de Black avant de la concevoir elle. Or sa taille minuscule d'après Dobby en 1981 s'expliquait peut-être par une naissance prématurée ? Après tout, Parkinson crut peut-être qu'elle était la fille de Black sans se douter d'une seconde grossesse ?

Ron tenta de la raisonner mais finit par comprendre son besoin de s'accrocher à un espoir si infime soit-il et la soutint de son mieux. Par contre, il l'interrogea sur ses propos ou encore son serment inviolable. Pansy le rassura aussitôt sur sa volonté de chercher un remède pour les malades, néanmoins, ce serment lui assurait une garantie supplémentaire sur leur sécurité et celle des enfants face aux ambitions matrimoniales de Lucius. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, Ron plaisanta aussitôt sur l'arrivée de leur petite-fille ou encore sa jalousie à la vue des futurs petits amis.

Ensuite, Pansy se sentit un peu mieux et accepta de rentrer à l'intérieur où ils expliquèrent la situation à Odval avant de se coucher. La jeune femme épuisée ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil avant de confesser à Ronald son trouble après la réminiscence du souvenir de son altercation avec Rogue. Cette scène lui confirmait les dires de Lucius sur sa capacité à ôter et remettre les sorts de Glamour elle-même, néanmoins, elle refusait d'entendre parler de Rogue comme un vulgaire manipulateur car cet homme fut le seul adulte à s'intéresser vraiment à elle hormis Sybil sa gouvernante. Pansy confessa son désir de profiter de la cérémonie de commémoration à Poudlard pour chercher Rogue parmi les portraits afin de lui parler. Ensuite, elle finit par prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves avant de s'apaiser rapidement dans les bras de Morphée...

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et si vous avez des critiques à faire, n'hésitez pas. J'avoue ma curiosité face à vos réactions devant ces révélations. **_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Lucius Malefoy: opportuniste, veule pour sauver sa peau ?**_

_**- D'après vous le sortilège d'Amnésie lancé à propos de la conversation sur Sirius Black avec Pansy le 3 mai 1998 était-il un geste charitable ou non ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous des gestes de Parkinson senior ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous Sirius Black ?**_

_**- aimé le dialogue entre Rogue et Black ?**_

_**- Comment jugez-vous Rogue d'après les informations données par Lucius et Kreattur : il est sincère avec Pansy ou la manipule lui aussi ?**_

_**- Vous imaginiez-vous Pansy capable de lever et remettre en place volontairement ses sorts de Glamour ?**_

_**- D'après-vous, Pansy a-t-elle raison que les sortilèges d'Amnésie ne sont pas si mal finalement ?**_

_**- A-t-elle bien fait d'accepter d'aider les malades ? Le fait-elle par altruisme ou opportunisme pour rechercher la vérité ?**_

_**- Son serment inviolable est-t-il jutisfié ?**_

_**- Vous choisiriez qui comme gendre : Jacob Black ou Scorpius ?**_

_**- Vous attendiez-vous à la signification des initiales PB ?**_

_**- Pansy a-t-elle raison de refuser l'héritage des Black et de le laisser à Harry ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Draco après avoir compris l'objectif de son père désireux de marier Scopius à la fille de Pansy si jamais Ron lui en donne une ?**_

_**- Enfin, Pansy a-t-elle raison d'exiger un test ADN ?**_

_**- D'après-vous, peut-elle encore espérer la paternité d'un autre homme ?**_

_**- Sa décision de tout tenter pour retrouver Rogue ou de parler avec Parkinson est-elle censée ?**_

_**- Enfin que de la décision d'Harry désireux de rendre l'héritage laissé par Sirius à Pansy ?**_

_**- D'après vous comment se fait-il que Pansy ai eu d'un coup une vision de son passé à l'altercation entre un père et son fils (les Malefoy) ? Peut-elle retrouver ses souvenirs petit à petit sans besoin d'utiliser la magie pour lever les sortilèges ?**_

_**- Qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène entre Rogue et Pansy ou encore des reproches de Rogue sur Ron ?**_

_**- **__**Comment fait-il que Rogue soit parvenu à surmonter sa haine face à Black pour s'occuper de Pansy et s'est toujours emporté face à Harry ?**_

_**- Rogue se faisait-il appeler Père par Pansy pour la manipuler ou parce qu'il l'est ? A moins qu'il ne se sente son père à cause de ses souvenirs au suijet de Naraantsuya ? **_

_**Voilà, bonne lecture et svp n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions car je suis curieuse ! Ah je m'excuse également auprès des fans de Sirius Black si leur personnage préféré ne leur plait pas ici mais dans cette histoire, c'est la tournure que je lui donne. N'oubliez pas ce n'est qu'un fiction ^^**_

_**Merci pour vos réponses et bon vendredi !**_


	62. Chapter 61 Doutes et Nouveau départ

_**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour votre fidélité et vos reviews en particulier aux guest cat-240 et Vluk. Merci à Vulk pour vos compliment qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir. En tout cas j'avais pensé à intégrer Regulus Black dans l'histoire, néanmoins, sa mort en 1979 m'a contrainte d'utiliser Sirius (bravo à cat-240 qui avait dejà une très bonne intuition avant la publication du chapitre). Par contre, j'avoue aimer battre les cartes et mélanger de nouveau le jeu pour ajouter du suspens. Comme on le verra ici, les origines de Pansy sont encore très floues (si vous avez noté les détails dans les chapitres précédents vous comprendrez pourquoi, sinon vous trouverez des éléments de réponse ici. **_

_**Voilà on commence ce chapitre par des interrogations avant de passer à un ton plus léger pour le moment :)**_

_**Bonne Lecture et bon week-end !**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Pansy s'éveilla assez tôt avant de tâter le matelas pour trouver Ronald puis se redressa avec inquiétude après avoir senti le vide. Toutefois, son anxiété disparut à la vue du Gryffondor chargé d'un plateau surmonté d'une rose dans un vase. La Serpentarde agréablement surprise sourit à la vue de Ron avant de le remercier pour cette délicate attention. Son compagnon se sentit flatté par son empressement à sa vue et lui donna un baiser après avoir déposé le plateau sur le lit.

La jeune femme se blottit aussitôt contre lui avant d'accepter enfin de déjeuner. Les deux sorciers se positionnèrent sur le lit puis commencèrent à picorer tout en buvant leur thé. Ron n'osa pas parler ouvertement de Sirius Black mais proposa à Pansy de prendre un congé aujourd'hui afin de rester ensemble. Toutefois, la sorcière le rassura de son mieux puis l'incita à aller travailler avant d'affirmer devoir chercher un emploi d'ici peu. Ron lui conseilla cependant de ne pas se précipiter sur n'importe quoi car ses économies, sa laine de cachemire vendue aux moldus par la coopérative, ses clients mongols mais aussi l'allocation mensuelle fournie par le Ministère lui permettraient de pouvoir prendre son temps pour décider de sa nouvelle aventure professionnelle. Enfin, il pouvait également subvenir à leurs besoins sans problèmes si elle désirait rester au foyer.

Pansy affirma malicieusement y songer pendant un moment s'ils donnaient le jour à un bébé mais s'organiser pour continuer de faire ses potions à domicile dans ce cas. A moins qu'elle n'accepte la proposition de Durmstrang, néanmoins, l'idée de transplaner deux fois par jours en cas de grossesse ne la tentait guère. Ron curieux lui demanda comment elle faisait en 2006 puis Pansy affirma être rentrée en Mongolie à la fin de l'année scolaire afin de rester auprès du papa en attendant la naissance des jumeaux le 31 décembre.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant le ventre de Pansy s'arrondir un jour puis la jeune femme lui promit de lui donner un bébé une fois leur situation fixée et ses incertitudes sur ses origines enfin dissipées. Le Gryffondor retint un soupir puis demanda si elle était vraiment certaine de vouloir enquêter sur son passé. Face à son regard surpris, le sorcier affirma la soutenir quelque soit sa décision, néanmoins, il refusait de la voir s'effondrer si un test ADN certifiait sa filiation avec Black. Pansy déclara l'accepter si c'était vraiment son géniteur mais refusa de prendre son nom, ni contrevenir à ses volontés testamentaire. Ronald surpris voulut savoir si elle était vraiment certaine de son choix car il s'agissait des biens de son père.

Toutefois, Pansy lui confessa ses nouveaux doutes ce matin après une bonne nuit de repos grâce à la potion de sommeil sans rêves. Face au regard abasourdi de Ron, elle réitéra également ses propos sur le fait que son géniteur fut seulement un donneur contrairement aux affirmations de Black probablement désireux de faire enrager Rogue ce soir-là. Ronald l'interrogea pour savoir si elle détenait une preuve afin d'étayer son hypothèse puis sa belle révéla détenir une partie du journal de sa mère où elle affirmait avoir obtenu sa fille par une potion comme les fécondations in vitro moldues et grâce à un amant. Aussi, Pansy se demandait si les propos de Sirius Black n'étaient simplement pas des mensonges destinés à faire sortir Rogue de ses gonds. Dans ce cas, Black n'était peut-être pas son père ou même le donneur choisi par sa mère… Enfin, elle ne connaissait pas Sirius Black mais l'affection démontrée par Harry prouvait l'intérêt de cet homme envers lui. Or, il lui semblait étrange que ce type ne se soit pas plus intéressée à elle si c'était vraiment sa fille. De plus, Black détestait Rogue et se serait donc empressé de la détourner de lui si sa paternité fut la sienne.

Ronald réfléchit un instant et reprit la parole :

« _ Donc Sirius aurait tenté de provoquer Rogue en s'attribuant une paternité qui n'était pas la sienne ?

- Exact.

- Mais d'après Lucius, ta mère a confirmé attendre un bébé de Black en juin 1980. Contesta Ron.

- C'est vrai mais Ronald mais songes à une chose : Parkinson a contacté ma grand-mère pour lui annoncer le décès de ma mère le 3 novembre 1981 soit le jour de mes « fiançailles » par le rite du sang avec Draco et non à sa mort officielle le 31 octobre 1980.

- C'est vrai mais il voulait peut-être s'assurer qu'Odval ne recherche pas sa fille.

- Tu te souviens des propos de Malefoy sur la perplexité de Dobby à ma vue ? L'interrogea Pansy.

- Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport si tu étais minuscule en raison de ta faiblesse.

- Ronald tu t'es toujours occupé de tes deux enfants donc tu sais donc faire la difference entre un nouveau-né et un bébé d'un an.

- Attends une minute : tu n'étais donc probablement minuscule pour ton age à cause de ta mauvaise santé mais parce que tu étais probablement née depuis peu… Réalisa Ron stupéfait.

- Et si j'étais née non pas le 31 octobre 1980 mais l'année suivante, soit, la nuit où Voldemort a été défait par Harry ? Cette nuit-là le monde sorcier oscillait entre l'espoir et la stupeur mais ma mère s'est probablement retrouvée seule avant de frapper à la porte de Parkinson pour obtenir son aide. Estima Pansy.

- Cela semble plausible car Dobby a entendu parler de toi seulement en novembre 1981. Dans ce cas, Parkinson a décidé de ne pas t'envoyer chez ta grand-mère mais de te séquestrer chez lui après ta vente aux Malefoy. Dans ce cas, Parkinson a du mentir aux Malefoy sur tes origines et voulut probablement effacer ta mémoire pout t'empêcher de tout leur révéler. Poursuivit Ron.

- Ce qui relance aussi le débat sur la paternité de Sirius Black ou de Severus Rogue.

- Tu crois que Rogue pourrait être ton père biologique ? Demanda Ron.

- Si ma mère a perdu l'enfant de Black, Rogue s'est peut-être rapproché d'elle ensuite avant de lui servir de donneur ? Je me rappelle de sa présence constante dans ma vie depuis notre première rencontre.

- Et s'il avait cru à ta mort en 1981 avant de se rendre chez Parkinson une fois informé de ton existence par les Malefoy ? Après tout, Rogue n'était pas connu pour sa gentillesse, ni son désir de rendre service sans aucune contrepartie. Or la nuit du 31 octobre, il s'était précipité chez les parents d'Harry pour sauver Lily et ta mère resta seule cette nuit-là avant de chercher refuge chez Parkinson puisque Rogue était alors considéré comme un Mangemort avant d'être sauvé par Dumbledore lors de son procès. Réfléchit Ron.

- C'est seulement une hypothèse mais les dates concordent. Reconnut Pansy.

- Dobby a du comprendre la supercherie puis Parkinson t'as vieilli d'un an pour te faire entrer à Poudlard la même année que l'enfant de Black qui aurait du naître en 1980. Je suis désolé de te dire ça Pansy mais tu agissais un peu comme une petite fille durant les premières années de notre scolarité. Ajouta Ron.

- Il y a deux solutions à ce mystère : soit ma mère détenait encore assez d'essence magique de Sirius Black pour faire une seconde potion après sa fausse-couche en 80, soit elle a utilisé un second donneur.

- Et dans ce cas. Severus Rogue aurait pu accepté cette fois-ci. Le professeur n'était pas du tout une âme charitable et je l'imagine très mal se rendre dans un magasin moldu pour acheter une poupée asiatique à une petite fille quelconque. Enfin, il ne supportait vraiment pas Harry et il me semble difficile que Rogue soit parvenu à te réserver un sort meilleur malgré ton hypothétique filiation avec Black.

- Kreattur a également évoqué son démenti sur la paternité de Black durant leur dispute et Malefoy insiste sur les manipulations de Rogue qui se fit passer pour mon père d'après lui.

- Et si Parkinson t'avait fait effacer ta mémoire pour être certain de ton silence durant ton procès le 1er juillet 1998 ?

- C'est fort possible car dans mon souvenir entrevu hier, je détenais mon apparence actuelle mais à l'âge de quinze ou seize ans.

- Il faut nous assurer de tes origines Pansy car si ce n'est pas Black, ton père doit être Severus Rogue. Malheureusement Sirius est mort durant son combat contre Bellatrix avant de traverser une Arche et nous ne possédons donc pas son corps afin de faire des vérifications sur votre filiation.

- Mais je peux toujours demander l'exhumation des corps de ses parents Walburga et Orion Black afin de faire établir un test ADN chez les moldus. Songea Pansy.

- Il y a également des sortilèges pour ça. Protesta Ron.

- Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une et puis rien ne peut nous assurer d'une expertise honnête par les membres du Ministère car Malefoy a encore le bras long et pourrait soudoyer un sorcier pour attribuer ma naissance à Black dans l'espoir de voir mes enfants réclamer son héritage plus tard et marier l'un des descendants de Scorpius à l'un d'eux.

- Ne te vexe pas mais les Serpentards sont vraiment des tordus. Déplora Ron.

- Pas tous Ronald et puis Pettigrow n'est pas mieux pour avoir dénoncé la cachette de ses amis à Voldemort.

- Pansy, si tu le veux bien, nous allons aller parler à Harry afin de lui demander de procéder à une enquête en toute discrétion. Proposa Ron en changeant de sujet.

- Mais et ton travail ?

- Il est six-heure vingt et je ne commence pas avant neuf heures donc nous avons tout le temps. _ »

Les deux sorciers se préparèrent rapidement puis résumèrent la situation à Odval surprise qui les rassura sur les enfants encore profondément endormis. Deux minutes plus tard, le couple transplana devant la porte de la maison des Potter avant de contacter discrètement Harry afin de ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée, néanmoins, Ginny déjà réveillée fut ravie de leur visite. La flamboyante rousse les invita aussitôt à partager leur petit-déjeuner sans se soucier de leurs protestations gênées. Ensuite, Ginny demanda à sa nouvelle amie si elle se sentait mieux après les révélations de la veille.

Pansy surprise observa Potter penaud mais ne fit aucun commentaire au sujet de son indiscrétion, néanmoins, elle tut ses considérations sur la fiabilité de Greg et Nott comparée aux Gryffondor bien trop bavards. La Serpentarde finit par demander cependant au couple de rester discrets sur cette affaire car de nombreux doutes lui venaient à l'esprit sur la machination d'une immense supercherie par Parkinson senior afin de dérober les Malefoy. Face au regard surpris des deux époux, la jeune femme leur révéla ses doutes sur son année de naissance ou encore les affirmations des uns et des autres. En guise de preuve, elle leur montra la partie du journal intime où sa mère affirmait avoir utilisé un donneur et non un amant. Malheureusement, Naraantsuya ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude de dater ses réflexions intimes contrairement à sa précision légendaire sur les notes de son travail.

Toutefois, Pansy tenta de ne pas s'éloigner du sujet puis revint sur ses doutes au sujet des mensonges de Sirius Black lors de son altercation avec Severus Rogue pour le faire enrager. Enfin, Dobby semblait plutôt suspicieux à sa vue en novembre 1981 car elle ressemblait à un nouveau-né et non une enfant d'un an lors des malheureuses fiançailles scellées par Abraxas Malefoy. Ginny pensive confirma aussitôt l'impossibilité de confondre l'age d'un bébé en présence d'un tel écart. Face au trouble d'Harry, Ron renchérit en parlant également des souvenirs de Pansy où elle endossait bien l'uniforme de Poudlard mais sous son apparence réelle durant sa conversation avec Rogue. Enfin, la Terreur des Cachots n'aurait jamais consacré autant de temps à la fille d'un homme totalement honni. Sans compte, le temps perdu dans un magasin moldu pour trouver une poupée asiatique à l'enfant ou encore tous les soins de Rogue envers Pansy.

Harry regretta aussitôt la disparition de Rogue qui aurait résolu ce mystère en peu temps s'il eut accepté de parler. Ron lui conseilla de demander à Mac Gonagall d'autorisation la libre circulation de Pansy à Poudlard afin de susciter l'intérêt de Rogue si des rumeurs circulaient sur son retour. Enfin, la Serpentarde demanda à Potter la procédure à effectuer pour solliciter une reconnaissance de paternité. Ainsi, cela lui permettrait de pouvoir soumettre au Ministère la requête d'un test ADN magique mais aussi moldu. Autrement, elle se verrait contrainte de recourir à celui de la Mongolie qui accepterait probablement de multiplier les pressions auprès des diplomates anglais pour prélever des échantillons sur ces gens et déterminer sa filiation avec eux ou non puisque le corps de Sirius Black n'était pas disponible. La jeune femme serait également bien heureuse de pouvoir en faire de même avec son mentor, néanmoins, l'idée de faire ouvrir son tombeau ne lui plaisait pas.

Harry abasourdi demanda à Pansy si elle était sérieuse avant de soupirer face à sa réponse positive car sa double nationalité lui permettait de solliciter l'aide de son pays maternel et de créer une très mauvaise publicité à la Grande-Bretagne. Toutefois, l'auror finit par se ranger à l'avis de la sorcière car il ne parvenait pas à accepter l'idée que son parrain avait abandonné sa fille. Toutefois, le test ADN leur permettrait de détenir une certitude absolue et Sirius retrouverait grâce à ses yeux s'il n'était pas le père de Pansy. Enfin, il expliqua à la jeune femme la procédure à suivre pour déposer sa demande avant d'entrainer le couple au Ministère afin d'effectuer la démarche tout de suite.

Une heure plus tard, Pansy signa le document tendu par un employé puis estima devoir maintenant patienter. Ensuite, Ron proposa aux deux autres de prendre un thé bouillant dans le café moldu à deux rues d'ici. Harry accepta de les accompagner puis Pansy à présent revigorée par l'espoir de recevoir un test négatif sur sa filiation avec Black, se souvint d'un détail à la vue d'une femme avec un modèle similaire au sien. Elle demanda aussitôt à Ron si son frère ne pouvait pas lui rendre son Smartphone puis Harry le lui tendit en affirmant l'avoir reçu de la part de Georges hier pour le restituer à sa propriétaire.

Pansy ravie le saisit avant de s'inquiéter de l'état de la batterie mais Potter la rassura en affirmant l'avoir éteint. La jeune femme le ralluma donc aussitôt avant de sursauter à la vue des nombreux appels de l'agence immobilière. Elle contacta l'agent immobilier qui affirma avoir reçu la confirmation de ses données par la filiale de sa banque et lui proposa de se rendre au notaire du village aujourd'hui même ou demain afin de régler définitivement la vente. Pansy en parla avec Ron qui lui assura se libérer un moment afin de pouvoir l'accompagner. L'agent immobilier affirma rappela la jeune femme plus tard puis Ronald ravi taquina sa belle sur son prochain déménagement. Pansy bénit aussitôt la magie qui lui permettrait de procéder aux cartons sans encombrements contrairement aux Moldus contraints de s'y prendre à l'avance.

Par contre, la jeune femme affirma acheter ou louer un modèle de mobil-home anglais sous la forme d'une maison préfabriqué afin de pouvoir bénéficier d'un logement à la vue des Moldus curieux. Elle en profiterait également pour dissimuler la Ger ou encore son laboratoire grâce à des sortilèges similaires à ceux utilisés par les Weasley seniors pour le Terrier. Harry curieux lui demanda la raison pour laquelle elle tenait tant à avoir une demeure officielle chez les Moldus avant de rester sans voix face à ses explications sur son désir de s'abonner au câble, le téléphone fixe ou encore internet. Pansy affirma également craquer sans télévision ou ordinateur depuis quelques jours et finir par entraîner Ronald hilare à un pub moldu un de ces soirs afin de pouvoir regarder la télé. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en affirmant qu'elle était en train de se transformer totalement en moldue mais la jeune femme rétorqua continuer de réaliser ses potions et vivre dans le monde sorcier.

Harry curieux lui demanda comment elle comptait payer toutes ces choses puis Pansy rappela le commerce fructueux de sa laine de cachemire, son artisanat moldu ou encore ses potions auprès des sorciers. Enfin, elle expliqua désirer vendre son SUV afin d'acheter un modèle plus adapté à la conduite anglaise. Or son ex lui avait acheté un modèle extrêmement luxueux et encore très bien coté même après quatre ans d'utilisation. Aussi Pansy affirma se rendre probablement en France avec Ronald souriant un de ces jours afin de déposer sa voiture à moldu si elle trouvait un acheteur sur le continent et conserver l'argent en attendant de trouver un monospace à un prix intéressant.

Enfin, la jeune femme consulta sa montre puis salua les deux hommes qui devaient aller travailler d'ici peu avant de rentrer. Une fois chez Ronald, Pansy radieuse annonça à Odval l'achat du terrain aujourd'hui et attendit le réveil des enfants pour leur en parler sans songer à regarder ses vidéos sur son téléphone. Les petits garçons follement excités ne virent pas l'heure de se rendre sur le terrain puis mangèrent rapidement leur mère avant de se rendre dans le Londres moldu pour visiter la ville en attendant l'appel de l'agent immobilier. Pansy ravie reçut enfin l'appel tant désiré après la visite de la Tour de Londres puis ramena les enfants à l'appartement afin de préparer le déjeuner. Après le repas, elle s'éclipsa afin de porter le sien à Ronald avant de discuter avec lui du rendez-vous chez le notaire à seize heures. Georges agréablement surpris observa la joie manifeste de son frère bien décidé à s'installer à la Ger lui aussi tout en ménageant la susceptibilité des petits garçons.

Georges approuvait d'ailleurs la hâte de son frère car la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil comme le démontrait la mort de Fred et il ne voulait pas voir Ron perdre sa chance. De plus ses désillusions précédentes ou encore leur âge les incitait à foncer et croquer enfin la vie à pleine dent. Ensuite, Pansy retourna un moment chez Ronald avant de rejoindre les ex bannis pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants. A quinze heures trente, elle rejoignit Ron avec les enfants ou encore Odval afin de transplaner tous ensemble chez les Weasley seniors ravis. Dix minutes plus tard, Ron sortit la _mini-cooper_ de la grange avant de changer de place pour laisser le volant à sa belle. Il la taquina aussitôt sur sa taille de lilliputienne avant de s'esclaffer en l'observant avancer son siège. Le couple enfin prêt se rendit au village puis Pansy se gara près de l'agence immobilière. L'agent immobilier les conduisit aussitôt chez le notaire situé à deux pas où Pansy fut invitée à lire soigneusement le contrat d'achat. La jeune femme le lut attentivement avant de demander son avis à Ron flatté par sa confiance. Le sorcier le parcourut aussitôt puis rassura sa belle qui accepta donc de le signer. Ensuite, le notaire lui donna une copie du contrat de vente puis affirma lui faire parvenir l'acte officiel de la propriété du terrain là-bas puisqu'elle entendait y établir son mobil-home et y ferait enregistrer sa résidence à la mairie.

Enfin, le couple prit congé du notaire et de l'agent immobilier avant de profiter d'un moment de tranquillité pour rester un peu seuls. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ronald fut contraint de repartir travailler mais ne vit pas l'heure de rentrer chez lui afin de pouvoir parler avec Pansy de ce nouveau tournant de leur vie. La jeune femme radieuse en avait momentanément oublié la question sur ses origines et se mit à projeter mentalement le déménagement de la Ger.

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu :)_**

**_- D'après vous, les théories de Ron et Pansy sont-elles plausibles ?_**

**_- Parkinson aurait gardé Pansy pour vendre sa main avant de faire croire à sa mort auprès d'Odval ?_**

**_- Que pensez-vous de la distraction de Pansy sur son smartphone ?_**

**_- Que nous reserve le test ADN ?_**

**_- Ron veut s'installer à la Ger mais va-t-il trop vie ?_**

**_- Comment imaginez-vous le déménagement ?_**

**_Bonne nuit !_**


	63. Chapter 62 Aurevoir Mongolie

_**Bonjour et bon dimanche ! **_

_**Merci encore pour votre fidélité et aux reviewers dont Cat-240 et Samia. Cat-240, tu n'as bien fait rire avec tes suppositions mais le père n'est ni Dumbledore, ni Remus XD. Enfin, l'essence magique n'est pas du sperme mais l'aura magique (j'ai du probablement mal m'expliquer dans l'histoire) donc on fait seulement un prélèvement de magie dans l'esprit du donneur à l'aide d'un sort et pas plus ;)- **_

_**Voilà bonne lecture et à bientot !**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Pansy fut très occupée entre ses enfants, ses préparatifs, l'arrivée de certains Expulsés au _Chaudron Baveur_ ou encore la visite des rares Serpentards restés en Grande-Bretagne après la purge. Ces gens inquiets furent auscultés par Théodore qui confirma les propos de son amie puis ils se soumirent aussitôt au Serment Inviolable exigé par Pansy en échange de ses soins. Daphné Parkinson vint également et fut soulagée de pouvoir également en bénéficier malgré le refus de son mari de rencontrer la jeune femme. Mrs Parkinson affirma tenter de le convaincre de son mieux, néanmoins, la faiblesse de son mari l'empêchait de parler même s'il avait exprimé clairement son refus par une grimace explicite.

Pansy acquiesça puis demanda des détails sur l'état du vieillard avant d'estimer qu'il ne tiendrait pas un mois à ce rythme et serait probablement le premier à mourir. Daphné inquiète la supplia aussitôt de lui donner un élixir pour son mari mais son ancienne amie s'y refusa sans une auscultation préalable. Nott appuya les propos de Pansy car un mauvais dosage de la préparation pourrait se révéler meurtrier pour Parkinson extrêmement faible. Daphné comprit enfin les motivations de la potioniste puis lui promit de trouver le moyen de transporter son mari chez les Malefoy ou au _Chaudron Baveur_ afin de lui permettre de l'ausculter.

Ensuite, Pansy fit plusieurs allers et retour entre son terrain ainsi que la Mongolie afin de commencer à transporter des choses grâce à la magie. Les Weasley hormis Ron et Gorges coincés à la boutique ainsi que les anciens bannis aidèrent de leur mieux Pansy qui avait jeté plusieurs sorts d'illusion sur le terrain censément toujours inoccupé aux yeux des Moldus. Le soir, la sorcière remercia tout le monde en les invitant à souper au _Chaudron Baveur_. Le lendemain, Ron put enfin accompagner sa belle en Mongolie où les elfes de tous les Panshriij réunis et les sorciers présents s'activaient depuis la veille. Pansy les remercia tout en regrettant la rapidité de son déménagement, néanmoins, Toorj prévenu par Odval transplana aussitôt afin d'insister sur la nécessité de partir. Il salua tout le monde puis s'isola avec son ex pour discuter en privé. Une fois seuls, l'auror prit la parole :

« _ Pansy ne reviens pas non plus cet été car nul ne sait quand la guerre va éclater mais nos ennemies semblent s'organiser au point de séjourner au Kazakhstan depuis quelques jours…

- Alors la guerre est inévitable ? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

- Ne reviens pas avant la fin du conflit, sinon, tu seras mobilisée comme tous les autres réservistes. Or, les garçons ne doivent pas te perdre car la guerre sera totale cette foi-ci. Affirma l'auror.

- Toorj, suis-nous en Grande-Bretagne où vous pourrez vivre en toute sécurité ta femme, ton fils et toi.

- Je mourrais sur le champ de bataille si nécessaire pour tenter de sauver le peuple sorcier mongol. Rétorqua Toorj.

- Ne sois pas aussi entêté. Soupira Pansy.

- Pas la peine d'insister, tu me connais.

- Je n'ai pas ton courage Rouge-et-Or.

- Pansy, il ne s'agit pas de courage dans ton cas mais de survie car les enfants resteront orphelins si tu meurs toi aussi.

- Ils ont également un père Toorj. Rétorqua Pansy.

- Ma tête sera mise à prix chez nos ennemis et je finirais probablement par mourir au cours du conflit.

- Je refuse de t'entendre parler ainsi car tu vas survivre ! Décréta Pansy inquiète.

- Rien ne peut nous l'assurer. Aussi, je suis bien content de te voir rassembler vos affaires afin de quitter cet endroit car les Kazakhs pourraient s'en prendre à toi et aux enfants si vous étiez encore contraint de vivre ici.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi car nous ne sommes plus mariés et les garçons portent seulement mon nom. Contesta Pansy surprise.

- Tu fus mon épouse Pansy, sans compter, ta riposte face à leur attaque en janvier 2014. Rappela Toorj.

- Je n'allais quand même pas les laisser me violer, décapiter mes fils puis m'éventrer pour en faire de même avec Kushi pas encore né avant d'exposer nos têtes sur le portail afin de saluer ton retour à la maison après ta victoire écrasante ! Protesta Pansy.

- Je sais.

- De toute façon, ils ont du m'oublier après ma répudiation en 2014, par contre, je ne serais pas tranquille à la place de ta nouvelle femme.

- Nous ne sommes pas mariés. Révéla Toorj.

- Mais…

- Je l'avais épousé à cause de sa grossesse surprise mais notre relation était déjà très difficile. Après les événements vécus dernièrement, nous n'arrêtons pas de nous disputer. Confessa Toorj.

- Je suis désolée pour toi mais j'espère que ça finira par s'arranger. Affirma Pansy sincère.

- Toi par contre, tu es rayonnante : Weasley s'est-il enfin décidé à te faire sa déclaration d'amour comme dans tes soap-operas adorés ?

- Ronald et moi sommes ensemble. Confirma Pansy rougissante.

- Vous pensez-vous marier ?

- Oui un jour.

- Ne tardez pas trop. Conseilla Toorj en songeant aux manipulations du Ministère Anglais.

- Nous sommes ensembles depuis trois jours seulement. Rétorqua Pansy hilare.

- Vous avez vingt ans à rattraper non ? De plus, il serait un excellent beau-papa ou père de substitution si je meurs. Insista Toorj.

- Tu ne mourras pas.

- A cause du risque de représailles envers ma famille de la part des sorciers Kazakh, je ne reconnaitrais pas nos enfants pour le moment mais une lettre en guise de reconnaissance de paternité posthume a été déposée chez mon notaire s'ils désirent toujours être reconnus après ma mort. Soupira Toorj.

- Ne parle pas ainsi tu vas survivre à la guerre.

- Rien ne peut nous le confirmer, sans compter, la souffrance infligée aux enfants à cause de mon idiotie légendaire. Par contre Weasley pourrait adopter les garçons et même leur donner son ADN si je meurs. Ainsi, ils auraient un vrai papa qui ne se soucierait pas de stupides préjugés sur les Chinois et ne les abandonnerait jamais contrairement à moi… Soupira-t-il._ »

Ensuite il bénit son départ définitif car la guerre pouvait éclater à tout moment et Pansy ne pourrait pas éviter la mobilisation des Aurors réservistes si elle se trouvait sur place durant le conflit. Son ex femme inquiète tenta de le convaincre de la suivre avec son cadet et sa compagne mais le Mongol refusa. Afin de changer de sujet, il confirma l'impression d'Odval sur les nombreux sortilèges d'_Amnésie_ reçus avant de lui interdire de tenter de les retirer car son cerveau ne le supporterait pas d'après les examens effectués par le médicomage lors de sa visite médicale au moment du concours d'entrée à l'Académie des Aurors. Afin de prouver ses dires, il envoya à Pansy la copie de son dossier puis elle réalisa la véracité des propos de son ex et estima devoir chercher une autre manière de retrouver ses souvenirs.

Enfin, Toorj observa son ex femme désemparée contempler son laboratoire soudainement vide puis tenta de la consoler en affirmant que les elfes remettraient tout en place dés leur arrivée en Grande-Bretagne. Pansy acquiesça, néanmoins, elle confessa son désarroi à l'idée de quitter encore une fois ses certitudes pour un futur encore inconnu. Toorj haussa un sourcil puis répliqua que cela fait partie de la vie. Enfin, elle ne serait pas seule car Weasley serait là pour l'épauler.

La Serpentarde acquiesça puis sourit en songeant à Ronald mais tut ses pensées devant son ex. C'est à ce moment-là que Ron jaloux surgit à l'entrée et observa discrètement les deux ex conjoints Adiriig. Jusqu'à présent, le Gryffondor n'avait jamais noté l'harmonie des sorciers tous deux vêtus d'un deel ou encore de bottes fourrées. Il ne comprenait pas leurs propos échangés en mongol mais réalisa la similitude des gestes de Pansy avec ceux des autochtones rencontrés ces derniers mois. Certes, elle était anglaise par son père ou encore son éducation à Poudlard, néanmoins, son intégration auprès des Mongols semblait particulièrement réussie.

Ron inquiet nota le regard nostalgique de l'auror sur sa première femme puis fit noter son arrivée en accentuant ses pas. Pansy curieuse se tourna vers la source du bruit avant d'esquisser un sourire lumineux à la vue du Gryffondor. L'expression heureuse de son visage dissipa toutes les craintes ou encore le soupçon de jalousie en train de s'insérer dans l'esprit de Ronald. La jeune femme se précipita sur lui afin de le saluer avant de l'enlacer. Ron rassuré se reprit puis taquina Pansy manifestement inquiète pour son précieux laboratoire transporté par les elfes d'ici peu. Toutefois, il fit le pari de la voir recommencer ses potions dés demain matin. Sa belle acquiesça et proposa de rejoindre les autres.

Elle sortit la première avant de s'occuper de Kushi sans se douter la conversation entre les deux hommes. En revanche, Ron ne fut pas surpris par les recommandations de Toorj et dissimula sa peine pour ce type accablé par ses propres erreurs. Par contre, il écouta attentivement ses craintes sur les dangers courus par Pansy ou les enfants en cas de retour en Mongolie avant de blêmir après son récit sur les intentions des Kazakhs en 2014. Le Gryffondor lui promit aussitôt de ne pas les laisser revenir ici pour le moment. L'auror affirma ne pas désirer se mêler de leur vie privée, néanmoins, il demanda au Gryffondor la nature de ses intentions envers les garçons :

« _ Je ne veux pas me mêler de votre histoire avec Pansy mais comment vous vous entendez bien avec les garçons ?

- Ce sont de braves petits gars et je suis ravi de passer du temps avec eux. Par contre, je ne compte pas voler votre place si c'est ça qui vous inquiète. Le rassura Ron.

- Merci pour votre droiture car vous auriez pu le faire après toutes mes conneries monumentales. Déclara Toorj avant de pousser un soupir.

- Rien n'est jamais perdu et puis tout n'est pas rose non plus pour les autres pères non plus. Vous savez, je ne suis jamais parti de la maison mais mes gosses ont honte de moi et m'évitent. Avoua Ronald.

- Pourtant, vous ne me semblez pas du tout une mauvaise personne. C'est peut-être l'adolescence qui fait ça. Modéra Toorj.

- Possible. Répondit Ron pour ne pas s'épancher d'avantage.

- Puis-je vous demander si c'est sérieux entre Pansy et vous ?

- Ce n'est pas un jeu si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

- Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes propos car ce n'est point de la curiosité déplacée. Toutefois, je suis inquiet puisque ma tête sera mise à prix chez nos ennemis dés le début du conflit et il est fort probable que je finisse très rapidement six pieds sous terre. Expliqua Toorj.

- Il ne faut pas dire ça voyons. Protesta Ronald.

- Pansy refuse d'y croire mais je vais certainement mourir cette fois-ci car d'après nos informateurs, la récompense pour ma tête sera apparemment très élevée. Donc promettez-moi de vous occuper des enfants si vous finissez par vous marier avec Pansy.

- Je ne veux pas prendre votre place Toorj même si je souhaite devenir leur beau-papa un jour. Rétorqua Ron surpris.

- Si je meurs ou si les enfants le souhaitent avant ma mort, sachez que vous avez ma bénédiction pour leur adoption officielle mais aussi biologique si c'est votre souhait.

- Ecoutez, je refuse de prendre votre place, cependant, les enfants ne resteront pas seuls en cas de disparition de votre part. S'ils le souhaitent, _Beau-Papa_ Ron deviendra un second _Daddy _biologique ou non selon leur choix, néanmoins, ils ne seront jamais contraints à prendre une potion pour devenir mes fils biologiques.

- Merci. Répondit simplement Toorj. _ »

Au bout d'un moment, les deux hommes retournèrent auprès des Panshriij puis Toorj passa un bon moment avec ses enfants pendant que les autres adultes s'occupaient du déménagement en compagnie des elfes. La jeune femme lança de nombreux sorts afin de protéger de son mieux ses précieuses plantes, ses ingrédients ou encore son matériel. Ensuite, des Aurors mais aussi des membres du personnel de l'hôpital furent contactés afin de venir chercher leurs commandes respectives. En raison de son départ, Pansy leur proposa également son surplus gratuitement, ce qui fut grandement apprécié par les Mongols. Enfin, la sorcière inquiète demanda aux elfes de prendre toutes les précautions possibles pour déménager son laboratoire ainsi que la serre. Ron rassura aussitôt la jeune femme de son mieux puis la soixantaine d'elfes présents unirent leurs efforts pour transporter ces deux édifices laissés entiers contrairement à la Ger déjà totalement démontée par les Panshriij…

Quelques instants plus tard, Pansy transplana sur son terrain en Grande-Bretagne où elle dissimula ses larmes de soulagement à la vue des deux édifices intacts ainsi que ses équipements, accessoires, ingrédients ou encore les plantes totalement saines et sauves. La jeune femme remercia aussitôt tous les elfes un par un sous le regard abasourdi d'Harry. L'auror soupira en songeant à l'ironie du destin car l'attitude de Pansy aurait obtenu l'approbation totale d'Hermione si la Serpentarde n'était pas devenue la nouvelle compagne de Ron.

Loin de se douter de ses pensées, Pansy donna aussitôt une gratification à tous les elfes avant de contrôler soigneusement ses deux édifices pour la énième fois. Au bout d'un moment, elle accepta de retourner en Mongolie pour continuer le déménagement. Entre-temps, Odval avait fini de tout empaqueter avec les autres puis les elfes procédèrent au transplanage du mobilier. Enfin, Pansy discuta avec ses deux elfes de maison manifestement désireux de la suivre avant d'emmener son bétail chez un cousin Panshriij cracmol et qui vivait du coté moldu avec sa famille totalement ignare de l'existence du monde magique. L'homme menait donc une vie discrète même s'il était devenu le chef de la coopérative des producteurs de laine de cachemire locaux. En raison de son honnêteté légendaire ou encore sa bonté envers les animaux, Pansy lui confia donc la gestion de son troupeau en échange de 10 pourcents de tous ses bénéfices sur la vente de sa laine.

C'est le cœur serré que la sorcière installa son troupeau dans la grange rapidement achetée en son nom par son cousin une heure plus tard et prit congé du Mongol. Elle retourna ensuite sur son ancien campement où les enfants inquiets lui demandèrent de ne pas laisser leurs chevaux ici, ni les autres animaux. Pansy les rassura en affirmant les emmener puisque les deux elfes seraient là pour l'aider à s'en occuper. Les garçons apaisés retrouvèrent aussitôt le sourire car ils ne voulaient pas perdre leurs chevaux, les aigles ou même les quelques moutons et les volailles. Ensuite, tous les elfes de maison des Panshriij se réunirent de nouveau pour procéder à un transplanage groupé du mobilier, les caisses, les animaux ainsi que la Ger.

Pansy observa le terrain soudainement vide et ressentit un moment de panique à l'idée de recommencer sa vie de zéro. Toutefois, elle se ressaisit après avoir senti le bras de Ronald sur sa taille puis estima ne pas être seule cette fois-ci. La jeune femme songea cependant à un détail puis demanda à son ex de présenter enfin son cadet à leurs enfants surpris par cette requête. Les jumeaux furieux refusèrent de voir l'avorton qui prit leur place mais Pansy lui interdit de parler ainsi car le bébé ne détenait aucune faute. De plus, nul ne savait quand ils reviendraient en Mongolie et il était plus que temps de rencontrer le petit Kaiden. Toorj penaud observa la fureur de ses fils ainés mais comprit l'idée de son ex et alla immédiatement chercher son cadet. Les jumeaux jaloux manifestèrent leur dépit mais Pansy insista pour qu'ils acceptent leur petit frère. Ensuite, l'auror honteux réapparut avec un garçonnet d'environ dix-huit mois. Si Kushi curieux observa ce bébé potelé en compagnie de Severus, les jumeaux refusèrent de le contempler, néanmoins, leur mère finit par prendre gentiment l'enfant des bras de son ex rassuré par son attitude conciliante puis elle le tint un moment contre elle avant de s'approcher des jumeaux qui finirent par le contempler un instant. Les deux garçons le saluèrent poliment tout en observant leur mère tenir celui qui aurait du être le cadet de Kushi si Papa était resté à la maison. Ron souriant nota également la douceur de Pansy et ne vit pas l'heure de lui donner un bébé. Enfin, le garçonnet fut repris par son père puis Pansy accepta enfin de partir avant de saluer tous ses parents mongols fortement émus ainsi que Toorj. La sorcière les invita cependant à la rejoindre en Grande-Bretagne ou lui envoyer les enfants dont Kaiden en cas de conflit avant de suivre Ron heureux de commencer enfin une nouvelle vie.

Une fois dans le Devon, Pansy remercia Haje et Hie ses deux elfes de maison qui avaient déjà monté la Ger mais également remis tout le mobilier ou encore les affaires de la famille à leur place. Ensuite, Pansy s'assura d'abord de l'état de santé de ses animaux manifestement remis du transplanage avant d'inspecter toute la Ger en compagnie de Ron, Odval ainsi que les enfants. La Serpentarde rassurée par la reconstitution intégrale de son laboratoire, la serre ou encore sa maison, se décida à retrousser ses manches afin de cuisiner pour tout le monde.

Toutefois, les Weasley se présentèrent à la Ger avec de nombreux plats pour fêter l'installation de Pansy puis les Expulsés se joignirent à eux en portant de nombreux plats commandés au Chaudron Baveur. Au moment du repas, les elfes hésitèrent un moment mais Pansy insista pour les faire manger avec eux ce soir sans se soucier de la surprise des Weasley. Toutefois, Haje et Hie obtinrent gain de cause sous le prétexte de se reposer puis saluèrent la compagnie avant de se retirer après avoir emmené leur part de festin. Harry curieux demanda à Odval où ils dormaient avant de rester surpris par l'existence du petit appartement privé des deux serviteurs manifestement très bien traités. La mongole affirma qu'ils disposaient également de leur propre entrée car leur logement se situait au fond de la Ger.

Après un joyeux repas, les visiteurs finirent par se retirer hormis Ron qui occupait toujours officiellement la chambre d'amis lors de ses séjours à la Ger même s'il vivait maintenant dans le même pays qu'eux. Toutefois, les garçons épuisés ne dirent rien pour le moment et allèrent rapidement se coucher comme les adultes.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère qie ça vous a plu !**_

_**- Que pensez-vous du déménagement ?**_

_**- Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude Toorj envers Pansy mais aussi Ron ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de celle de Ron ?**_

_**- Pensez-vous que Ron pratiquerait le rite du sang pour donner son ADN aux enfants ?**_

_**- Comment définirirez-vous l'idée de Pansy qui insiste pour voir ses fils rencontrer enfin leur cadet ?**_

_**Voilà, à bientot !**_


	64. Chapter 63 Oui je l'aime

_**Bonjour, voici la suite ! A bientot :)**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Pansy s'éveilla puis voulut allumer son poêle mais ses elfes s'en étaient déjà chargés en raison de l'humidité de la campagne anglaise. La sorcière songea qu'on était le 30 avril aujourd'hui et une bonne partie des Expulsés était enfin arrivée. Elle se remémora également le déroulement des commémorations prévues entre mercredi soir soit le 2 mai et les discours du jeudi matin. La Serpentarde ne tenait pas du tout à prendre la parole en public, néanmoins, elle décida de conseiller à tous ses amis de préparer quelques phrases de circonstances au cas où Rita Skeeter insistait pour les interviewer.

Pansy soupira puis émit le vœu de parvenir très vite au vendredi 4 mai afin de pouvoir souffler un peu. Deux mains effleurèrent ses épaules avant d'y déposer un châle pour ne pas la laisser prendre froid dans son pyjama trop fin pour la campagne anglaise. La sorcière sourit et se tourna aussitôt pour enlacer Ron sans plus se soucier de ses pensées précédentes. Le sorcier la salua puis lui vola un baiser sous le regard heureux d'Odval restée sur le seuil. La Mongole fit preuve de toute la discrétion possible pour retourner dans sa chambre sans attirer leur attention.

Ensuite, Ron demanda à sa belle la raison pour laquelle elle attendait tant le 4 mai. Pansy inquiète lui confessa ses craintes face aux commémorations car ce serait une étape importante pour tous les anciens Expulsés afin d'entamer leur réhabilitation auprès de la société sorcière. Ensuite, elle pourrait enfin souffler à partir du 4 mai et se consacrer uniquement à ses enfants, lui et ses potions. Le Gryffondor amusé feignit de jubiler car il passait avant ses potions adorées puis le sorcier taquina sa belle ravie de s'amuser un peu. Ron apprécia ce moment de complicité sans prétention mais si intense pour lui plus du tout habitué à ce genre de choses depuis des années.

Enfin, Pansy saisit ses ustensiles afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner avant de remercier Ron pour son aide pendant que les elfes s'occupaient des animaux. Les deux adultes profitèrent du sommeil des enfants pour discuter entre eux. Au cours de la conversation, la jeune femme évoqua son indécision sur le type de logement à acheter pour maintenir une adresse dans le monde moldu. Certes, le mobil-home lui semblait une bonne solution au début, néanmoins, une maison en kit serait peut-être plus intéressante. En effet, les murs de ces logements détenaient certes une ossature en bois mais l'isolation était en laine de roche pour les murs et en laine de verre pour la toiture. Enfin, il y avait tout le nécessaire pour vivre normalement et sans besoin de construire une maison en pierre.

De toute façon, il lui fallait une résidence moldue officielle pour pouvoir accéder aux services proposés par le village sans contrevenir à la loi sorcière en détournant des objets moldus pour pouvoir regarder la télévision. Cela pouvait sembler idiot mais Pansy adorait les inventions des moldus et ne désirait aucunement s'en passer. Ron ne se moqua absolument pas de sa passion car son père était toujours autant curieux sur les moldus mais ne connaissait personne capable de vraiment l'initier à leur monde puisqu'Harry n'y mettait jamais les pieds hormis pour voir son cousin Dudley une ou deux fois par an et Hermione ne s'en souciait plus depuis longtemps.

Il lui proposa donc de réfléchir sur la question après les commémorations. Pansy acquiesça avant de l'embrasser sans se douter de la présence des jumeaux un peu gênés, Severus souriant ou encore Kushi ravi sur le seuil. Certes, les jumeaux adoraient leur mère et désiraient la voir enfin heureuse avec Ronald au lieu de pleurer leur père, néanmoins, ils craignaient de voir leurs habitudes troublées par l'installation définitive d'un nouvel homme à la maison. Les deux garçons étaient alors âgés de sept ans seulement quand leur père abandonna toute la famille et ne connurent jamais aucun beau-père. Du haut de leurs onze ans, ils ne savaient donc pas comment gérer ces changements.

Les jumeaux curieux ne montraient cependant aucune hostilité à Ron car leur mère était visiblement plus sereine auprès de lui. De plus, Severus ne cessait d'insister sur le fait que Maman resterait seule avec Kushi et _great grand-mother_ Odval à la rentrée car tous les trois seraient alors à Poudlard. Or, les garçons ne voulaient pas voir leur mère rester seule par leur faute après l'entrée de leur cadet à l'école ou pire encore la mort d'Odval. Ensuite, Nansal trembla à l'idée de l'arrivée d'une petite sœur rousse désireuse d'accaparer totalement leur mère si Ron voulait un bébé mais Severus affirma que nul ne leur lèverait Maman car elle les aimait tous les quatre.

Les enfants finirent par faire du bruit devant la tenture pour signaler leur arrivée aux deux adultes qui se séparèrent aussitôt. Une minute plus tard, les garçons les saluèrent avant de s'installer à table où ils discutèrent de tout et de rien avec Ron. Au cours de la conversation, le Gryffondor se détendit après avoir réalisé qu'ils ne se montraient pas hostiles mais simplement curieux, voire, un peu inquiets. Ron n'en prit aucunement ombrage car il était conscient de devoir faire ses preuves avec ces enfants déboussolés par le départ de leur père quatre ans plus tôt et plus du tout habitués à la présence d'un homme auprès de leur mère. Certes, Ronald habitait pratiquement à la Ger depuis le mois de mars mais c'était alors pour des raisons de praticité due à la distance et il restait simplement l'ami de Maman. A présent, sa permanence ici malgré l'existence de son appartement à Londres devait probablement susciter la curiosité des garçons qui se montraient cependant bien plus gentils envers lui que ses propres enfants manifestement toujours honteux de son existence. Pire encore, ils s'étaient montrés emplis de préjugés à l'encontre de Pansy. Toutefois, Ron refusait de perdre la jeune femme pour les caprices de ses propres gosses en totale admiration devant Roger.

Il chassa ses pensées puis demanda à Pansy ses projets pour la journée. La jeune femme affirma s'occuper de son laboratoire puis se rendre au Chaudron Baveur pour rencontrer les autres. Enfin, elle irait à Gringott pour demander si le transfert de son coffre avait été effectué. En effet, Pansy craignait de ne pas pouvoir accéder à son argent en cas de guerre et s'était donc décidée à charger les Gobelins mongols de transférer la majeure partie de ses avoirs dans la filiale anglaise. La sorcière s'était attendue à un peu de résistance de leur part mais les employés de la banque ne manifestèrent aucune surprise car ils en faisaient de même avec leurs propres biens en attendant la fin du futur conflit. Pansy laissa quand même quelque chose dans son coffre en Mongolie tout comme sa grand-mère. Par contre, la Serpentarde ne craignait rien pour son argent moldu car sa banque était affiliée à un grand organisme anglais.

Sans être immensément riche, Pansy gérait parfaitement ses économies et pouvait rester quelques années sans travailler si c'était son souhait, néanmoins, elle n'aimait pas l'oisiveté. De plus, sa passion pour la recherche était stimulée par le défi de trouver un remède pour les ex lèches-bottes de Voldemort tout continuant de confectionner ses potions afin de satisfaire sa clientèle habituelle. Ensuite, la jeune femme chassa ses pensées afin de s'occuper de ses enfants pendant que Ron se préparait pour aller travailler. En raison de tous les plats encore intacts fournis par Molly ou encore les amis de Pansy, la sorcière ne se mit pas aux fourneaux mais en choisit un en guise de repas pour Ronald à midi. Ensuite, elle accompagna le Gryffondor à l'extérieur pour le saluer avant son départ puis retourna à l'intérieur.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme se rendit enfin dans son laboratoire et interrompit son travail seulement au moment du repas. Ses enfants discutèrent avec elle de leur promenade à cheval avec leur arrière-grand-mère avant de lui demander la permission d'inviter Lily ainsi que Lauren. Pansy acquiesça puis songea à un détail avant de passer sa tête dans son poêle magique pour contacter Nott au _Chaudron Baveur_. Le Serpentard écouta attentivement sa proposition puis les Expulsés furent ravis de pouvoir passer un moment chez elle au lieu de rester enfermés dans les chambres de l'établissement car ils n'osaient pas encore sortir ouvertement sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ pour le moment.

Ils se présentèrent donc chez Pansy dans l'après-midi pour le plus grand ravissement de tous les enfants à la vue de la collation organisée pour eux par la jeune femme. Cette dernière n'avait pas oublié Lily, Louis et Dominique également invités. Les Expulsés curieux observèrent discrètement ces trois bambins en se demandant s'ils seraient capables d'accepter les leurs dans la vie de tous les jours ou encore à Poudlard. Toutefois, leurs craintes furent rapidement dissipées par la vision des enfants en train de jouer ensemble à différents jeux organisés par Haje et Hie les deux elfes de maison. Pansy en profita pour rassurer ses amis sur la future intégration de leurs enfants à Poudlard avant de siroter son thé en leur compagnie. Au bout d'un moment, les ex bannis repartirent puis Pansy retourna dans son laboratoire avant d'oublier complètement de se rendre à la banque.

Le soir, Ron salua Georges ravi face à sa joie manifeste puis tranplana à la Ger où il saisit sa belle pour la soulever en guise de salut devant les enfants avant d'affirmer pouvoir enfin rester un peu avec elle car les sorciers observaient eux aussi la fête du 1er mai. De plus, les jours suivants seraient également fériés en raison des commémorations. Ensuite, Ronald proposa de sortir pour fêter enfin l'installation de la Ger. Les enfants ravis de manger dehors troquèrent aussitôt leurs deels contre des vêtements moldus puis Pansy alla chercher son 4x4 chez les Weasley pendant qu'Odval insistait pour se reposer en compagnie des elfes de maison.

C'est ainsi que Ron entra pour la première fois dans la petite brasserie du village où régnait une ambiance familiale et conviviale. Ils furent aussitôt conduits à une table avant de consulter le menu où les garçons notèrent la présence de pizzas. A la fin, tout le monde commanda des pizzas avant d'attendre l'arrivée de la commande avec une petite entrée. Durant l'attente, les enfants curieux observèrent les deux adultes mais décidèrent de goûter d'abord la pizza avant de poser des questions à leur mère. Pendant ce temps, Pansy euphorique observa l'écran géant sur le mur et suivit les actualités quelques minutes. Toutefois, Ron fut rassuré de la voir s'en désintéresser rapidement pour passer la soirée en famille au lieu de rester fixée sur l'écran comme Hermione le faisait avec ses livres. Ils discutèrent alors de leurs journées respectives en compagnie des garçons qui parlèrent de la joie de Lily après sa rencontre avec des filles de son âge cet après-midi. Ron acquiesça car le faible nombre d'enfants ne permettait pas à sa nièce d'en croiser beaucoup hormis ses cousins. La discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée des pizzas puis la sorcière aida Kushi à découper la sienne sous le regard de Ron qui réalisa de n'avoir jamais connu un repas de ce genre avec ses enfants ou Hermione car son ex trouvait ce genre d'endroits trop bruyants ou sales. En revanche, Pansy pourtant élevée au sein des sangs-purs, mangeait sa pizza avec ses mains comme les autres tout en plaisantant avec lui et les enfants sans se soucier des bonnes manières ou autres.

Au cours du repas, Pansy activa la connexion de sa tablette après avoir obtenu le mot de passe du wifi gracieusement mis à disposition par la brasserie. Ensuite, la jeune femme montra à Ron curieux un site où elle pourrait tenter de vendre sa voiture à des moldus Britanniques installés en France. En effet, ce site permettait aux Anglais qui rentraient au pays de revendre leurs véhicules (adapté à la conduite en Europe) à des compatriotes toujours désireux de rester sur le continent. Or, Pansy désirait vendre le 4x4 afin d'acheter un modèle avec le volant à droite pour pouvoir rouler en toute tranquillité en Angleterre au lieu de devoir toujours déployer deux fois plus de vigilance pour être certaine de ne pas manquer un détail. Ron curieux lui demanda comment elle comptait transporter sa voiture sur le continent sans la magie puisqu'elle tenait à la vendre à des moldus. Pansy lui parla du ferry ou encore du train sous la Manche mais estima préférable de prendre le second. Le sorcier surpris apprit ainsi l'existence du tunnel sous la Manche ainsi que des trains Eurostar et _Shuttle_. Ce dernier reliait Folkestone à une petite gare près de Calais en France en 35 minutes, ce qui était donc bien plus rapide que le ferry. De plus, Pansy confessa ne pas avoir le pied marin et préférait donc éviter la traversée en mer car elle craignait de ne pas être en état de conduire ensuite. Enfin, elle refusait de faire transplaner la voiture car l'autorisation obtenue pour le transport de ses biens par le Ministère anglais était due aux circonstances de son retour comme pour les autres Expulsés. En revanche, le transplanage du véhicule en France ne serait pas toléré par les autorités sorcières anglaises ou françaises. Aussi, elle transporterait donc sagement la voiture selon les modalités moldues cette fois-ci.

Ron acquiesça avant de demander à Pansy la valeur de son véhicule. La jeune femme se rendit aussitôt sur un site spécialisé sur la cotation des voitures à l'argus. Après avoir compris ce dont il s'agissait, le Gryffondor étudia la valeur de la voiture et estima qu'elle pouvait donc en tirer un bien meilleur prix que les offres avancées par les acheteurs sur le site des expatriés anglais installés en France. La jeune femme acquiesça, néanmoins, elle confessa ne pas vraiment savoir négocier avec les acheteurs. Ron lui proposa donc de s'en charger si elle l'initiait à sa technologie moldue puis fut agréablement surpris par sa confiance. Le sorcier posa sa main sur la sienne mais n'osa pas l'effleurer d'avantage devant les enfants. Ces derniers pas dupes décidèrent cependant d'en discuter :

« _ Eej, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous annoncer ? Demanda Toorjii en anglais pour ne pas exclure Ron de la conversation.

- Dis Ron, vous allez vous marier Maman et toi ? Intervint Kushi euphorique.

- Chut Kushi, Maman est toute rouge maintenant. Dit Severus amusé par la situation.

- Eh bien… Commença Ron gêné.

- Maman on est contents pour toi si tu es heureuse mais ne nous le cache pas. Interrompit Nansal.

- Je suis désolée les enfants, c'est juste que ça fait vraiment très peu de temps que Ron et moi sommes ensemble. Donc nous voulions attendre un peu pour l'annoncer sans vous blesser, ni vous perturber. Expliqua Pansy.

- Depuis quand vous n'êtes plus simplement amis ? Demanda Severus curieux.

- Eh bien, votre maman me plaisait déjà beaucoup dés notre rencontre en décembre l'année dernière mais je ne pensais pas détenir une seule chance. Aussi, nous nous sommes mis ensemble seulement après votre arrivée en Grande-Bretagne. Révéla Ron cramoisi.

- Je le savais car tes yeux brillaient quand Eej descendait les escaliers pour te rejoindre le soir du mariage ! Triompha Kushi.

- Nous ne voulions pas vous perturber et pensions vous le dire plus tard. _ Réitéra Pansy. _ Papa restera toujours votre père mais nous ne retournerons jamais ensemble et je voudrais refaire ma vie avec Ronald si vous l'acceptez. Reprit-elle.

- Tu l'aimes ? Demandèrent les enfants curieux.

- Oui. Répondit Pansy rougissante sous le regard heureux de Ron.

- Et toi Ron tu aimes notre maman ?

- Oui, je l'aime vraiment et je voudrais rester à vos cotés si vous me le permettez.

- Donc c'est du sérieux entre vous, pas un jeu ?

- Oui. Les rassurèrent les deux adultes.

- Ron tu ne quitteras pas Maman n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Toorjii.

- Non car je l'aime vraiment.

- Mais notre présence ne te dérange pas ? S'étonna Nansal.

- Je vous aime beaucoup vous aussi, certes, votre papa c'est Toorj et nul ne prendra jamais sa place mais je pourrais devenir votre ami ou beau-papa Ron si vous le souhaitez. Proposa Ron.

- Moi je suis content pour Maman et Ron ! Hurla Kushi enthousiaste.

- Moi aussi. Affirma Severus.

- Bienvenue Ron. Ajoutèrent les jumeaux après un peu d'hésitation._ »

Les deux adultes soulagés remercièrent les enfants pour leur approbation puis se détendirent enfin car ils ne devraient plus se cacher à la Ger. Par contre, le couple demanda aux petits garçons de n'en parler à personne pour le moment car les enfants de Ron étaient encore à Poudlard et les deux adultes voulaient donc attendre la fin de leur année scolaire pour le leur annoncer. Les fils de Pansy acceptèrent avant de choisir leur dessert sans plus s'attarder sur les adultes. Ensuite, ils rentrèrent rapidement à la Ger où Odval souriante feignit la surprise devant les révélations de Kushi radieux.

Au bout d'un moment, les enfants se couchèrent puis les adultes en firent de même. Une fois seuls, Pansy taquina Ron sur sa déclaration d'amour indirecte et inattendue à la brasserie. Il affirma aussitôt avoir parlé en toute franchise puis reconnut ne pas être un grand poète, ni un romantique capable de lui écrire de belles poésies, néanmoins, ses sentiments étaient sincères. Ensuite, Ron prononça enfin son premier _Je T'aime_ à Pansy émue qui en fit de même pour lui. Les amoureux échangèrent un baiser langoureux mais furent interrompus par des coups discrets à la porte. Ils ouvrirent aussitôt avant de trouver sur le seuil le petit Kushi apeuré par l'orage et qui demanda la permission de rester avec eux pour la nuit. Durant son célibat, Pansy aurait accepté sans hésiter, néanmoins, elle demanda son avis à Ron cette fois-ci. Le Gryffondor utilisa sa baguette pour ajouter un oreiller puis saisit l'enfant pour l'asseoir sur le lit en lui demandant de choisir sa place. Le petit garçon se plaça aussitôt entre les deux adultes avant d'écouter les propos rassurants de Ron au sujet du tonnerre sous le regard de Pansy…

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Comment trouvez-vous la réaction des enfants ou encore la déclaration d'amour des deux adultes ?**_


End file.
